Les Morgoles
by awax
Summary: Hermione, enlevée par des monstres, se retrouve en cellule... en enfer ou presque ! quelqu'un vient l'en sortir : Drago Malefoy. Coincé depuis 2 mois dans cet enfer, il n'a plus aucun espoir
1. Ils arrivent !

Du haut d'une des nombreuses tours de Poudlard, une femme d'âge mûr observait les calèches menées par des sombrals braver la tempête. A tour de rôle, elles s'arrêtaient devant les portes d'entrée, déversant un flot ininterrompu d'étudiants. Au loin, sur le lac, quelques lumières semblaient flotter par magie, mais Minerva Mcgonagall savait qu'elles drainaient également leur lot de petits novices. Suivant une tradition ancestrale, les premières années arrivaient en barques pour avoir la meilleure vue possible sur leur future demeure.

Durant tout l'été, elle n'avait cessé de travailler à la réorganisation nécessaire de l'école de magie qu'elle gérait à présent. Après les évènements dramatiques survenus en juin et la mort du précédent Directeur, elle s'était vue attribuer la mission difficile de recréer un environnement serein pour les élèves. Mais comment pouvait-on assurer aux parents que leurs enfants étaient en sécurité après l'intrusion des Mangemorts dans le château deux mois plus tôt ?

Au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, les discussions avaient été houleuses à ce propos. Fallait-il rouvrir l'école ou se concentrer uniquement sur la guerre contre Voldemort ? Mais tous s'étaient mis d'accord sur un point : la sécurité des étudiants était une priorité et Poudlard était encore un des lieux les plus sûrs. Le Ministère avait enfin pris conscience du problème et déployait toutes ses forces pour lutter contre le mage noir et ses adeptes. Des aurors venaient également d'être affectés à la défense de l'école de magie et des liens diplomatiques se tissaient dans le monde entier pour traquer les moindres rassemblements de Mangemorts. L'Angleterre n'était pas la seule touchée, bien au contraire. La mort de Dumbledore avait ravivé les esprits brimés, et des hommes cagoulés émergeaient de tous les pays. La guerre était lancée.

Pourtant, ce soir, l'objectif principal de Mcgonagall n'était pas une lutte sans mercis. Elle devait garantir à ses élèves un minimum de stabilité. Les adieux sur le quai de la gare, quai 9 ¾, avaient été déchirants cette année. Les parents appréhendaient la séparation d'avec leurs chers enfants, sachant bien que dans tous les cas, ils ne seraient en sécurité nulle part. Les adolescents, quant à eux, s'inquiétaient de savoir s'ils reverraient un jour leurs parents sains et sauf.

En se remémorant ces scènes bouleversantes, la nouvelle Directrice commença à avancer doucement en direction de la Grande Salle où se tiendrait le banquet de la rentrée. Cette année, elle n'accueillerait pas les premières années pour les aider dans ce passage difficile, celui qui déciderait de leur avenir durant sept ans. Non, cette année, elle trônerait au centre de la table des professeurs et devrait assurer le discours de bienvenue.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra au cœur de l'assemblée, tous se levèrent sur son passage. Elle releva le menton, la tête haute et le regard serein, elle devait montrer l'exemple. Elle avait décidé de prouver que cette école pouvait fonctionner correctement malgré la guerre qui menaçait au-delà des enceintes du château. Ici, dans cet antre, elle assurait un climat studieux pour ces enfants.

La répartition débuta ainsi dans un calme relatif et une atmosphère bien moins festive que les autres années. Au fur et à mesure de la cérémonie, tous constatèrent que le nombre de premières années affectés à Serpentard semblait anecdotique. Les rangs des dernières années de cette maison s'étaient également éclaircis. Pourtant, hormis l'absence de celui surnommé modestement « le prince de Serpentard », alias Drago Malefoy, les grands noms du monde occulte étaient présents : Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Bulstrode…

Perdue dans ses réflexions, Minerva Mcgonagall en fut brutalement par les applaudissements marquant la fin de la cérémonie. Il lui fallait faire son discours à présent…  
Toutes les têtes plus ou moins blondes la fixèrent. Elle se leva dignement et s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Chers élèves,  
Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous et je dois vous exprimer la fierté que j'éprouve de vous voir si nombreux en ces temps de troubles. Voilà pourquoi les cours reprendront dès demain, comme si de rien n'était, et je compte sur vous pour réussir brillamment tous les défis que vous rencontrerez cette année.   
Néanmoins, au vu des évènements de l'année dernière et de l'état de crise dans lequel se trouve le monde de la magie, de nouvelles règles ont été fixées. Plus personne ne sort de l'enceinte de l'école. Et pas de « ho » s'il vous plait ! Les entraînements de Quidditch seront également annulés.  
Silence ! Imposa-t-elle pour faire taire les murmures d'indignation se levant de toutes les maisons.

L'assistance semblait se réveiller de sa torpeur et Ron était atterré.

- Ils seront remplacés par l'organisation de nombreux duels afin de perfectionner vos acquis en DCFM !  
J'ai également mis au point un nouveau système d'alerte. Dès que vous entendrez ces sirènes… poursuivit-elle, un doigt pointé vers le plafond, alors qu'un vacarme infâme retentissait dans le château.

D'un réflexe commun, tous calèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles pour barrer un peu les ondes.

- …vous vous rendrez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs respectifs ou bien dans cette salle si vous en êtes trop loin, reprit-elle fermement. Je compte sur vous.  
Comme toutes les années, la liste des objets interdit est disponible dans le bureau de Monsieur Rusard et je précise que nous avons ajouté une close pour réduire le nombre de parchemins utilisés et ainsi militer contre l'abattage abusif des arbres : tout objet provenant de la boutique des Weasley est interdit d'office.

De nombreux ricanements se firent entendre de toute part alors que Ron déprimait un peu plus. Lui qui avait fait tout un stock, y laissant son argent de poche !

- Après toutes ces recommandations, je vous souhaite de passer une année aussi studieuse que possible et bon appétit à tous.

De vagues applaudissements manquant cruellement de convictions clôturèrent ce discours alors que les discussions reprirent bon train à toutes les tables.

- Ça va être mortel ! S'exclama Ron en calant son front dans la paume de sa main, signe de dépit.  
- Au moins tu pourras étudier Ron ! Lui répondit Hermione d'un ton suffisant.  
- Ça doit t'aller comme un gant toi cette situation, aucune distraction possible pour les examens finaux…  
- Oui tout à fait ! Lui répondit-elle aussi sec, un peu vexée d'être systématiquement considérée comme la rabat-joie de service, mais assumant son image.

Les compères tentaient de retrouver un dialogue normal, mais avec tous les évènements et surtout l'absence d'Harry, la situation leur semblait particulièrement étrange. Ginny ne pipait mot, bien trop inquiète pour celui qu'elle aimait.

Le mariage de Bill et Fleur avait été le seul instant de répit pour eux, rendant leur séparation plus douloureuse encore. Mais Harry voulait absolument se consacrer à la lutte contre Voldemort. Les feux de la guerre consumeraient toute relation naissante, il le savait. Les études aussi lui semblaient secondaires actuellement. Il pourrait les reprendre plus tard, voire même présenter ses examens finaux en candidat libre, mais pour l'instant, son esprit se focalisait sur ses propres démons.  
Cependant, le lit dans le dortoir d'Harry n'avait pas été ré-affecté. L'Ordre avait jugé bon de lui permettre de revenir à Poudlard lorsqu'il le jugerait utile. En effet, s'il ne suivait plus les cours, il lui serait toutefois nécessaire de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ou même de revoir ses anciens camarades, simplement. Tout « Héros » proclamé du monde sorcier qu'il était, Harry n'en restait pas moins un adolescent.

-Allez Ginny, sourit un peu ! Lui murmura Ron particulièrement inquiet pour sa petite sœur.   
Cette dernière lui fit un sourire timide en guise de réponse, mais ses yeux trahissaient l'ampleur de la mélancolie qui la rongeait. Elle fixa alors son regard sur la table des Serpentards, à moitié vide.

-Regardez les Serpentards, ils sont perdus sans Malefoy, indiqua-t-elle d'un signe de tête pour détourner la conversation.  
-C'est étrange qu'il n'ait pas fait parler de lui cet été. Maintenant qu'il fait partie des Mangemorts, et surtout que le tribunal l'a jugé innocent pour le crime de Dumbledore, je m'attendais à le voir s'en vanter à corps et à cris, précisa Ron.  
-Je ne sais pas, rappelez vous ce qu'à dit Harry, il avait baissé sa baguette et semblait croire en Dumbledore… Il est effectivement innocent sur ce point, même si ce sont ses actes qui ont permis aux Mangemorts de s'introduire ici…  
-Ca va Hermione, tu ne vas pas l'excuser non plus ! aboya son voisin de table.  
-Mais non Ron, ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc dans la vie. 

Les trois compères poursuivirent leur discussion jusque tard dans la nuit, trop inquiets au sujet d'Harry pour pouvoir dormir. Le premier cours fut donc une véritable torture : Histoire de la Magie après une nuit blanche, cela n'était pas humain !

Tout se passait donc relativement bien dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à 10 heures du matin… Les différents cours venaient de se terminer, les élèves déferlaient dans les couloirs, certains courant aux toilettes alors que d'autres allaient profiter un peu du soleil magnifique, contrastant avec l'orage de la veille… Dix minutes de pause avant la reprise permettraient aux Gryffondors de se dégourdir les jambes et accessoirement de se réveiller.

Minerva Mcgonagall était dans son bureau. Cette année, une Auror stagiaire la remplacerait pour une partie de ses cours. Il lui fallait absolument des heures de décharges pour faire face à ses nouvelles obligations, administratives essentiellement. Plongée dans ses comptes, elle cherchait en vain à occulter la présence de l'ancien propriétaire de ce bureau. Dumbledore lui manquait cruellement. Il était son ami le plus cher et certainement même la famille qui lui avait fait si cruellement défaut. Elle se sentait seule et fatiguée, mais prête à tout donner pour apaiser le monde de la magie qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Plongée dans ses pensées, une vague de frissons l'obligea à relever la tête. D'instinct, elle vérifia d'un regard que la porte d'entrée était bien fermée, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre. Aucun courant d'air n'avait de sens dans un espace clos et pourtant, un froid saisissant l'obligea à refermer le châle posé sur ses épaules. Ce rafraîchissement brutal la mit mal à l'aise et elle se leva pour en chercher la cause exacte. Devant la fenêtre, elle constata que le soleil s'était voilé, sans raison particulière, faisant chuter la température d'au moins dix degrés. Dans la cour de l'école tous les élèves, habillés légèrement en ce début septembre, furent saisis d'une vague de frissons. Mais les échanges autour des premières heures de cours et des emplois du temps complètement injustes focalisaient les attentions bien loin d'une quelconque variation climatique, aussi importante soit-elle.

La première personne à s'en inquiéter fut donc la Directrice. Les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur, elle porta une intention particulière à d'énormes cumulus gris noirs s'agglomérant à une vitesse folle. Ils semblaient former une prison morbide pour les rayons solaires. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Minerva fronça malgré elle les sourcils, rajoutant une intensité particulière à l'austérité naturelle de ses traits.  
Une variation climatique de cette ampleur n'annonçait rien de bon. Avec Voldemort, on pouvait s'attendre à tout et elle se tenait aux aguets, prête à réagir. Mais ce n'est que 10 minutes plus tard qu'elle comprit avec effroi ce qu'il se passait. Leur ennemi de toujours avait de puissants pouvoirs, mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas commander aux éléments. A cet instant précis, son cœur s'emballa sans qu'elle ne puisse en contrôler le rythme.

- Non ! s'affola-t-elle. Cela n'est pas possible ! Tout mais pas eux, pas maintenant…

Elle avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution à ce changement climatique brutal et malsain. Eux seuls pouvaient le faire.

Ses craintes les plus profondes furent confirmées par les premiers bruits de tambours au loin… très loin… Le sol tremblait faiblement par intermittence, mais personne ne devait encore le sentir. Elle se replongea alors dans ses souvenirs… cette situation, elle l'avait déjà vécue, lors de sa première année d'enseignement. Non, pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas eux…

Pas ceux dont la venue avait rendu impuissant Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

Minerva McGonagall était désormais plus blanche que le baron sanglant. Elle donna l'alerte, sans hésiter une seule seconde de plus, mais elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien.

- Merlin, protégez-nous… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle de terreur.

Alors que les sirènes retentissaient dans l'ensemble du château, les élèves, paniqués, crurent à une attaque de Voldemort et se précipitèrent dans leurs dortoirs, guidés par leurs professeurs tout aussi apeurés. Devant la Tour de Gryffondor, Ron se tourna vers Hermione :

-Ginny ! Paniqua-t-il, elle n'est pas dans le rang de sa classe…  
-Elle est à l'infirmerie, leur cria une petite voix.  
-Je vais la chercher, lança Ron, inquiet.  
-Je viens avec toi, lui répondit Hermione, plus déterminée que jamais.   
-Non, c'est trop dangereux.

Mais le regard de la courageuse Gryffondor ne lui laissa pas le choix. Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le purent en direction des étages inférieurs. Leur progression fut stoppée par les vibrations émanant du plancher. Le sol commençait à trembler de plus en plus, toujours par intermittence, au rythme des sons de tambours s'intensifiant. Ils se lancèrent un regard terrifié, puis reprirent leur course jusqu'à ce qu'une voix appelle à l'aide…

-Au secours, à l'aide, je suis coincée dans les toilettes…  
-Vas-y Ron, va chercher Ginny, moi je m'occupe d'elle.  
-Non. On ne se sépare pas.  
-Ne discute pas, on n'a plus le temps.

Ron partit alors en courant pendant qu'Hermione portait assistance à une élève de première année piégée par Peeves, l'esprit frappeur de l'école.

Dans la Grande Salle, la Directrice avait rejoint les élèves amassés, et à présent terrifiés par ce climat oppressant. Tous la regardèrent, attendant les consignes, mais elle n'en avait aucune. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était inutile de lutter pour limiter les pertes. Résister ne provoquerait que des morts supplémentaires. Minerva connaissait l'ennemi et son objectif. Il leur suffirait d'attendre que le carnage se déroule et de compter les disparues ensuite. Pour la toute première fois de son existence, elle ne parvint à soutenir les regards en déroute se tournant vers elle, cherchant à avoir des explications. Comment leur avouer ce qui allait se dérouler ?

D'un coup d'œil, elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit des ombres pénétrer sournoisement dans l'enceinte du château. Merlin, les serres… les élèves dans les serres seraient les premières touchées et vu la distance, elles n'avaient pu rejoindre ni le dortoir ni la Grande Salle… 

-C'est Voldemort qui attaque Madame la Directrice ? lui demanda le Rubeus Hagrid, encore essoufflé de la course qu'il venait de faire à l'audition de l'alerte.

McGonagall se tourna vers lui, le regard en déroute.

-Non Hagrid, non ! J'aurais préféré, murmura-t-elle, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.  
-Quoi ? Mais comment ça ? Comment peut-on préférer…

Les tambours résonnaient maintenant dans tout le château pour devenir assourdissant et oppressant. Les élèves amassés dans la Grande Salle tremblaient de peur : cela n'était pas humain, ces sons n'étaient pas humains. On aurait dit des battements de cœurs, mais en plus fort et plus sombre à la fois. Ils se serraient tous les uns contre les autres pour se réchauffer tant bien que mal face au froid qui les enveloppait. Ce vacarme ne cessait pas, il augmentait, encore et encore… puis, d'un seul coup, plus rien. Le silence le plus complet.

-Ils sont là !

La Directrice semblait prier, elle ne cherchait pas à donner des directives ni à protéger ses élèves. Tout espoir était vain.  
-Mais qui ? Qui est-ce enfin ? S'enquit Hagrid, les yeux rivés vers la porte d'entrée de la grande salle, prêt à se battre.  
-Les Morgoles.

A ces mots, il blêmit comme jamais.

- Les… les… mais c'est une légende. Ils n'existent pas ? 

-Ho que si ! Ils sont venus les chercher, et nous ne pourrons rien faire pour les en empêcher. Seulement prier Merlin pour qu'ils en enlèvent le moins possible.

Il tourna la tête vers les élèves réunis devant eux et laissa couler une larme. Des cris provenant des serres se faisaient déjà entendre, provoquant une incompréhension totale dans la Grande Salle. Pourquoi la directrice ne bougeait-elle pas ? Pourquoi les professeurs n'accouraient pas pour leur porter secours ? Tout ceci dura environ une éternité. Puis le son d'une corne de brume résonna sinistrement. Les tambours reprirent de plus belle, jusqu'au silence le plus complet. Le soleil réapparut et la température se réchauffa brusquement. C'était fini.

-Qui était vers les serres ce matin ? Demanda la Directrice, craignant la réponse.   
-Les premières années Madame, lui répondit le gardien des lieux et des clés de Poudlard.  
-Alors nous les avons toutes perdues !

Ron et Ginny, s'étaient réfugiés dans l'infirmerie avec les autres malades et Madame Pomfresh. Lorsque les tambours avaient cessés, ils avaient compris qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de retourner dans leur dortoir. Ils avaient barricadé la porte avec deux lits à la va-vite, mais cette précaution fut totalement inefficace. 

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda une étudiante de seconde année.  
-Nous n'en savons rien, lui répondit Ron. 

Mais alors qu'il voulut développer le sujet, la porte vibra.

Les quatre pensionnaires de l'infirmerie se réfugièrent dans le fond de la pièce et sortirent leurs baguettes, prêts à se défendre lorsque les portes volèrent en éclat, projetant les deux lits en arrière. Madame Pomfresh, placée devant les élèves pour les protéger, fut assommée sur le coup par une planche de bois.

Ron poussa Ginny légèrement derrière lui et se retrouva face à face avec une créature particulièrement étrange. Cette vision leur glaça le sang à tous. Il semblait humain d'apparence, mais sa maigreur et son teint cadavérique lui donnait un aspect de mort-vivant. Il ne portait aucune baguette mais son long manteau de cuir noir laissait apparaître une ceinture d'armes blanches à sa taille.

Du haut de ses deux mètres, il dévisagea chacun des trois élèves et s'attarda quelques instants sur Ginny avant de river ses yeux translucides sur la jeune Serdaigle à ses côtés. Pour l'instant ses mains squelettiques et ses longs doigts, terminés par des ongles d'au moins trois centimètres, n'avaient rien de menaçant si ce n'est leur aspect. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se saisir de ses armes mais tous se doutaient qu'il ne sortirait rien de bon de cette rencontre.

-Que voulez-vous ? Prononça haut et fort Ron cherchant vainement à l'impressionner.

Mais la créature ne daigna pas répondre. Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté et leva une main, bougeant ses doigts comme si elle cherchait à attraper un objet invisible devant elle. Le corps de la jeune Serdaigle traversa alors la pièce sans qu'elle ne prononce un seul cri. Très vite, les deux Gryffondors réalisèrent qu'elle était évanouie.  
Ron voulu tenter quelque chose, mais la créature anticipa son attaque et il fut projeté de plusieurs mètres en arrière, heurtant violemment l'armoire à pharmacie du fond et retombant inanimée, le corps à moitié recouvert de débris. Ginny paralysée par cette vision, ne savait quoi faire.

Rapidement, la créature fit demi tour et la laissa seule, au milieu de ce désordre, avec les deux corps inertes de l'infirmière et de son frère. La Serdaigle suivit son ravisseur en lévitant, rejoignant un groupe de filles, gisant également dans les airs, à l'entrée de l'infirmerie. Ginny resta quelques secondes encore immobile, sans pouvoir se remettre de cette rencontre effroyable, avant de se ressaisir et de se précipiter vers son frère encore inconscient.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils allèrent rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves arrivant de leurs dortoirs n'avaient absolument rien vu. Un silence mortuaire s'installa avant de céder la place aux rumeurs les plus folles.  
Une fois réunis dans la grande salle, Ron tenta de repérer Hermione, en vain… 

Mais il était encore très loin de se douter du sort qui attendait l'élue de son coeur. Dans un autre monde, elle se réveillait douloureusement. Un mal terrible lui martelait la tête et elle mit un certain temps à ouvrir les yeux. Après quelques minutes, elle parvint à mouvoir les paupières… Le flou céda peu à peu la place à une vision d'épouvante. Elle était dans une cellule sombre et particulièrement froide, avec pour seule compagne une humidité putride ruisselant par gouttes sur les pierres des parois. Aucune fenêtre ne pouvait l'aider à se situer et la seule issue était une porte massive en bois, solidement rivée au mur.

D'un premier réflexe, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même à cause du froid, ou peut-être de la peur, pour tenter de rassembler ses esprits. Elle se souvenait des tambours, de l'attaque, de la créature dans le couloir et puis… et puis plus rien.  
Soudain, ses pensées furent interrompues par les cris d'une jeune fille au loin. Elle se leva d'un bond et chancela d'étourdissement jusqu'à la porte de la cellule pour écouter. Quelqu'un semblait emmener une prisonnière ailleurs et sans aucun ménagement. Hermione entendit un vague : « ne m'abonne pas ! Laissez-moi, laissez moi… » puis la voix se termina par un hurlement à en déchirer même le cœur de Rogue.

Elle avait reconnue la même petite voix qui l'avait appelé à l'aide dans les toilettes de Poudlard. Sans même s'en rendre compte la courageuse Gryffondor fit quelques pas en arrière pour se tapir loin de cette issue maudite, mais son pied gauche heurta quelque chose. Littéralement tétanisé, tout son corps sursauta. Une main vint alors aussitôt se poser sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

Elle tenta alors de se débattre, mais un homme la ceinturait fermement par la taille lui faisant presque mal. Elle redoubla d'efforts pour se libérer de cet emprisonnement jusqu'à ce que la voix de son assaillant ne la fige de surprise :

-Granger ! Arrête bon sang, tu vas nous faire repérer !

Pétrifiée, la Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et stoppa tous ses efforts pour se dégager, elle avait reconnu cette voix méprisante et si détestable. La surprise la paralysa. 

-Bon, je te lâche, mais tu promets de ne pas crier, sinon on est morts tous les deux, d'accord ?

Elle fit oui de la tête, pressée de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. 

-Pas de blague Granger, on n'est pas dans un jeu c'est bien compris ?

Cette fois la jeune femme s'impatienta et lui mordit la main ce qui eut l'effet escompté : la libérer. Pourtant l'homme ne hurla pas, il se recula simplement en secouant le bras et en lui lançant un regard mauvais, les lèvres pincées et l'air menaçant. Elle put d'ailleurs lire dans son regard quelque chose comme « si tu n'étais pas une fille » ou encore « si je n'avais pas besoin de toi » voir même « si seulement j'avais le courage ».

-Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Bredouilla-t-elle.


	2. Drago, ce héros !

- Plus tard les questions, lança Drago d'un ton ferme.

Il saisit le poignet d'Hermione et l'entraîna vers le mur du fond, lui arrachant un regard interloqué. Que cherchait-il au fond d'une cellule close ? Et surtout : Comment Merlin était-il arrivé ici ? Elle était certaine de ne pas l'avoir vu à son réveil !

Loin de toutes les interrogations qu'elle se posait, le Serpentard semblait chercher une ouverture en tâtonnant le mur. Hermione le regardait toujours, complètement incrédule. Elle ne réalisait pas où elle était, mais l'atmosphère ambiante était à la limite du respirable et une odeur de souffre particulièrement insupportable lui rendait la bouche pâteuse. Une foule de questions déferlait dans son esprit, l'empêchant de les organiser pour y voir plus clair.

Et Malefoy n'avait rien de... Malefoy ! Il avait maigri, si cela était encore possible, était habillé de vêtements de cuir un peu trop grands et sa peau avait dangereusement viré de blanche à translucide.

- Suis-moi, lui ordonna-t-il avant de traverser le mur comme si de rien n'était.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment le choix : rester dans cette cellule et supporter les cris des autres détenues ou bien suivre son pire ennemi.

Elle resta quelques instant sans bouger, mais un nouveau cri la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna alors vers la porte et comprit immédiatement que sa curiosité naturelle ne militait absolument pas pour être assouvie. Dès lors, ses idées s'organisèrent très rapidement. Entre un ennemi dont elle ignorait tout et qui parvenait à extirper des cris comme ceux-ci à ses victimes et Drago Malefoy… Le choix était très vite fait. Elle avait déjà eu le dessus physiquement sur lui et vu son état, cela ne devrait pas être très compliqué.

Ni une ni deux, elle franchit le mur pour se retrouver dans une sorte de couloir très étroit et au plafond particulièrement haut, encore plus sombre et plus froid que sa cellule.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attendais Granger ! lui murmura-t-il très énervé

-Ca va deux minutes ! cria-t-elle pratiquement provocant une peur visible chez le Serpentard.

-Chuuuuuut ! Ici nous sommes en sécurité, mais tais-toi, lui répondit-il le plus bas possible.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, il lui plaqua la main sur les lèvres, le visage particulièrement dur.

-J'ai dis tais-toi. Tu apprendras qu'ici la notion de « sécurité » est très relative. Alors s'il te plaît, tais-toi et suis-moi le plus silencieusement possible.

Entendre Drago Malefoy dire « s'il te plait » la paralysa. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Sans plus réfléchir, la lionne lui emboîta le pas, comprenant que la situation était non seulement sérieuse, mais critique. Rapidement, il l'emmena dans un dédale de couloirs tous identiques les uns aux autres. Elle avait du mal à le suivre, ne sachant pas où il l'emmenait, mais il ne s'en préoccupait guère, progressant à grandes enjambées, d'un pas sûr et déterminé.

De temps à autre, elle voyait des portes ouvertes sur des pièces vides pour certaines. A quelques moments elle crut déceler des ombres mais son guide ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'approfondir ses constatations. Il avançait encore et toujours, écartant des toiles d'araignée dont il valait mieux ne pas rencontrer l'architecte, dévalant des pentes, montant des escaliers et se heurtant à des anges abrupts les obligeant à changer de direction.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'ils atteignirent une petite salle, enfin un renfoncement d'une trentaine de mètres carrés.

Hermione put distinguer un lit, une table, une couverture un peu miteuse, quelques cahiers et… et plus rien.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… Où sommes-nous ? Qui sont ces créatures… Qu'est-ce que tu…  
- Stop Granger, j'ai déjà mal à la tête alors n'en rajoute pas, lui cracha-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit de fortune, la tête dans les mains, se massant les tempes. Deux minutes, lui demanda-t-il comme une faveur, pour se remettre de l'effort physique qu'ils venaient de faire.

Hermione décida de respecter sa demande. Il avait une mine épouvantable, des cernes particulièrement marqués virant sur le violet, et les joues creusées. Les os de ses pommettes ressortaient, rajoutant à l'aspect anguleux de son visage. Puis elle détourna le regard pour scruter un peu plus son environnement. La pièce avait tout de spartiate. Mais quel était cet endroit ? Et pourquoi était-il là ? Et Merlin ! D'où venait cette lumière, sans ampoule, sans fenêtre, sans rien ?

Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse approfondir sa réflexion, Drago se décida enfin à lui fournir quelques éléments d'information.

- Ces créatures sont des Morgoles.

Elle resta interdite… des Morgoles… elle n'avait jamais entendu ce nom ni même lu une quelconque allusion à ce peuple ! D'ailleurs dans le « Grand Recensement Mondial des Créatures Magiques Sur Terre » il était clairement indiqué que toutes les espèces vivantes étaient inventoriées et répertoriées et elle en était certaine, aucune allusion à ces Morgoles !

- Mais les Morgoles n'existent pas enfin ! C'est impossible, dans le « Grand Recen…  
- Oh que si, ils existent ! la coupa-t-il, trop fatigué pour écouter les leçons de cette Miss-je-sais-tout qui ne savait rien du tout en réalité. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?  
- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.  
- Granger tu m'exaspères… ferme-là où plutôt, non : répond-moi.

Elle n'avait surtout pas envie de discuter avec lui et encore moins de lui répondre s'il le prenait sur ce ton. Mais vive d'esprit comme elle l'était, elle comprit rapidement que, si elle ne lui répondait pas, ses interrogations à elle aussi resteraient en suspens.

- Des créatures ont attaqué l'école, on entendait des tambours et le sol vibrait.

Elle frissonna en se rappelant la vague de froid et de terreur qui avait envahi Poudlard.

- J'ai voulu aider une première année qui était coincée dans les toilettes. En sortant, nous avons rencontré une de ces créatures… ensuite… c'est le vide.

- C'était Emy Johnson ?  
- Oui ? Tu la connais ? Mais elle était en première année… réfléchit-elle à voix haute, tu ne l'as jamais rencontrée.  
- Si, j'ai voulu la sortir de sa cellule, mais à peine arrivés dans les couloirs, ils l'ont retrouvée et tiré à eux avec leur magie. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

Hermione fut prise de terreur. Comment avaient-ils pu la repérer à travers le mur ?

- Mais comment ? bredouilla-t-elle alors.  
- Ils ont dû enlever des premières années en majorité alors… Et toi, comme tu t'es trouvée avec l'une d'elle, tu as été prise avec.

Il avait murmuré cela en se parlant à lui-même, pensif et cherchant à analyser la situation.  
- Quoi ? Mais je ne comprends rien…  
- Bon, les Morgoles étaient un peuple de puissants guerriers. Le problème, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas rester longtemps à la surface de la terre, ils vivent dans les sous-sols où ils ont construit une série de galeries. Leur magie dépasse tout ce que l'on peut imaginer, crois-moi, je les ai vus à l'œuvre, prononça-t-il d'un ton amer. Ils ont même la possibilité d'influencer les astres sur une courte durée. L'autre difficulté, c'est, d'après la légende, que leur espèce a subi de lourdes pertes après une épidémie qui a décimé leur population féminine. Enfin quand je dis la légende, c'est surtout ce que j'ai cru comprendre en les observant depuis deux mois.

-Deux mois ! le coupa Hermione ! Tu es là depuis deux mois ? s'étonna-t-elle sans faire le rapprochement avec le moment de sa disparition présumée de Poudlard.

Pour l'instant, toutes ces informations brouillaient ses facultés de raisonnement.

-Oui, deux mois, je suppose. Tu as ton uniforme de Poudlard. Quand est-ce que cela s'est passé, vous aviez repris les cours ?

-… oui, enfin c'était le lendemain de la rentrée, se hasarda-t-elle, surprise d'avoir une conversation presque « normale » avec lui.

-Alors cela fait deux mois, soupira-t-il.

Elle comprit alors qu'il était enfermé ici depuis tout ce temps et ne sut quoi lui dire. Pour rompre le blanc devenu pesant, il reprit son récit comme si de rien n'était.

-Donc depuis cette épidémie, ils ont du mal à retrouver leurs forces, j'ai cru comprendre que plus ils sont nombreux, plus leur magie est puissante. Pour palier à cette « pénurie », ils vont régulièrement, tous les 30 ou 40 ans environ, à la surface de la terre pour trouver des femmes afin de perpétuer leur espèce.

Hermione restait sans voix ! On nageait en plein délire. Mais visiblement, Malefoy ne plaisantait pas et son état physique ne laissait planer aucun doute de son sérieux.

- Par contre, je sais aussi qu'ils doivent pratiquer un rituel pour que les filles qu'ils ont enlevées deviennent un peu comme eux… Je ne sais pas bien quel est ce procédé… Et il faut absolument qu'elles soient vierges pour ça ! Pourquoi je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je les ai entendus préparer l'attaque. Ils disaient qu'une fois à la surface seules celles qui posséderaient un halot rouge devraient être ramenées. Les autres n'étant plus vierges. Cela paraît ridicule ! Heureusement que tu ne l'es plus parce qu'ils arrivent à voir l'aura des filles grâce à ça... ils les « sentent » en quelque sorte...

Hermione blêmit aussitôt rendant ses pensées si claires que Drago s'affola alors au plus haut point.

- Non ! C'est pas vrai, je rêve ! paniqua-t-il en se plaquant la main sur le front. Granger t'as 17 ans ! Hé ho réveille toi !!!  
- Mais va te faire voir Malefoy, je ne te dois rien d'abord !  
- Si… Parce qu'ils vont te chercher dès qu'ils verront que ta cellule est vide et si tu as encore ta… pudeur de jouvencelle effarouchée, prononça-t-il sur un ton mêlant le comique et l'énervement, ils te repéreront à dix km !  
- Oui et bien, c'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien, nous n'avons qu'à nous échapper.  
- T'es débile ou quoi ? paniqua-t-il alors totalement. Tu crois que je m'amuse là ! Si y avait une possibilité de partir, crois-moi je ne serais plus là. Cela va faire deux mois, deux très longs mois que je suis seul, coincé dans cet enfer. J'ai faim, je suis crevé, j'ai mal partout à force de dormir sur ce matelas miteux, j'ai une hygiène plus que douteuse malgré tous mes efforts pour maintenir la classe naturelle des Malefoy et tu crois que je reste là par plaisir ?

-La classe naturelle des Malefoy, fais-moi rire… murmura-t-elle l'air pensif et peu convaincue par son discours. Tu te planquais c'est tout.

-Co.. Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'emporta-t-il complètement à bout de nerfs, bondissant dangereusement dans sa direction, mais sans l'effrayer le moins du monde pourtant. Durant tout le temps où je suis resté là, j'ai observé, écouté, et repéré la sortie. Il faut être deux pour activer un portail ! Et … Mais pourquoi je me justifie devant toi ! se rappela-t-il à l'ordre de lui-même. La poisse ! Il fallait que ce soit toi… mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

-Hé ho ! Je ne suis pas plus ravie que toi d'être ici je te signale. Mais il faut faire avec et pour ta gouverne, moi aussi je préfèrerais avoir un autre interlocuteur.

-Rien que de t'entendre parler ça me donne mal à la tête, soupira-t-il. Bon, revenons en au principal. J'ai besoin de toi et dans ton état, tu ne vas pas faire long feu ici… réfléchit-il à voix haute.

- Mais arrête enfin avec ça ! Ce n'est pas la peine de te morfondre, nous n'avons plus qu'à chercher une solution, de toute façon sur ce plan, c'est ainsi et je n'y peux rien.  
- D'après les rumeurs, tu l'aurais fait au moins cent fois avec Potter ou Weasley. J'avais même parié sur les deux en même temps… poursuivit-il songeur, et réalisant qu'il devait un certain nombre de pièces d'or à Pansy.

Mais ses quelques réflexions furent brutalement interrompues par une gifle monumentale lui redonnant instantanément un joli teint rosé d'un côté du visage.

- Non mais ça va pas ! T'es malade ! lui cria-t-il immédiatement dessus.  
- Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, lui répondit-elle, les bras croisés sur le ventre et l'air extrêmement vexé.

-Mais arrête de faire ta mijaurée enfin ! C'est insensé ta réaction. Décoince-toi un peu Granger.

-…  
- Oui, bon, de toute manière, fini les enfantillages. Il va falloir faire quelque chose et vite, c'est une question de minutes pour qu'ils découvrent ta fuite.  
- Et quoi hein ? A part faire du cheval, je ne vois pas bien comment perdre ma…

Elle s'arrêta aussi sec, réalisant que, malgré son inexpérience dans ce domaine, elle connaissait fatalement un autre moyen, et voyant le regard malsain qu'il lui lançait, lui aussi le connaissait !

- Tu es certaine que tu ne vois pas ?

En prononçant cette simple phrase, le Serpentard esquissa un rictus vicieux qui fit frissonner Hermione.

- Ah non Malefoy, n'y pense même pas.  
- Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ! dit-il en arborant une mine un peu dégoûtée.

Quoi qu'en y pensant bien, elle n'était pas laide et deux mois d'abstinence… c'était… dur !  
- Non, mais ça va pas, tu es… tu es… un grand malade ! s'époumona-t-elle, réalisant qu'il était réellement sérieux.  
- On n'a pas le choix, j'ai déjà repéré la sortie, il faut être deux pour activer le portail je te l'ai dis… et sans toi, je n'y arriverais pas. Et avec ce que tu as encore à ton âge, lui reprocha-t-il du regard, et bien tu ne tiendras pas une heure de plus ici ! Tu es une balise ambulante.

- Et bien j'aime mieux me retrouver entre leurs mains que de... Enfin avec toi… c'est… C'est… c'est répugnant !

-Répugnant ? Répugnant ? REPUGNANT ? prononça-t-il de plus en plus fort. Je rêve ! toutes les filles de Poudlard se damneraient pour obtenir un simple regard de moi et toi…

-Et moi je préfère me damner et affronter les Morgoles ! lui répondit-elle très sûre d'elle en commençant à se retourner.

- Ah oui, t'es sûre ? Tu sais ce qu'ils leur font aux vierges ? Ils leurs infiltrent une substance dans le bras qui les font devenir de vrais zombies et elles passent leur vie à assouvir leurs partenaires et à leur pondre des bébés monstres… crois-moi, j'ai eu le temps d'observer ! Elles n'ont plus d'âme, leur regard est vide de toute émotion, ce ne sont que des enveloppes vides. La mort serait préférable, mais non ! Elles doivent endurer cette torture toute leur vie durant, prisonnière de la plus petite prison qu'il soit : leur propre corps.

Il lui laissa quelques secondes pour réaliser la portée de ses paroles et les conséquences qu'un coup de tête pourrait avoir pour elle. Se retrouver entre les mains des Morgoles était certainement la pire torture qu'il soit au monde. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas très bien, les yeux de sa compagne d'infortune trahissaient ses pensées. Toute Gryffondor qu'elle était, il avait su employer les termes nécessaires pour lui faire prendre conscience de l'horreur de la situation.

-Alors ? Tu préfères quoi maintenant ? la défia-t-il.

Hermione resta sans voix, elle sentait les larmes lui monter au visage. C'était complètement fou. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions, une corne de brume résonnait dans toute la structure, quelle qu'elle soit.

Les yeux de Drago s'assombrirent alors :  
- Ca y est ! Ils ont vu que tu t'étais sauvée et ils vont commencer à sonder les murs.  
- Mais pourquoi ils ne pénètrent pas dans les couloirs où tu m'as fait passer ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, visiblement quelque chose les en empêche, en revanche, ils vont venir te reprendre par magie Granger… Ne réfléchis pas plus, c'est soit eux, soit moi !

Elle commença alors à respirer très vite, cherchant de l'air et une éventuelle sortie dissimulée quelque part. Mais rapidement, la réalité la frappa de plein fouet : elle était au pied du mur. Devait-elle lui faire confiance ? Il était Serpentard certes, mais il ne ruserait jamais pour la mettre elle dans son lit à lui. Et puis très vite, elle se remémora les cris de la fille que l'on emmenait on se savait trop où…

-Granger ? Toujours parmi nous ? Nous n'avons pas franchement le temps, là…

Elle releva alors les yeux et, dans un élan de courage infini, lui fit oui de la tête. Ce dernier resta totalement impassible. Décidément, il avait le don pour séduire !

- Bon déshabille-toi et allonge-toi.  
- Non, c'est hors de question !  
- Je suis peut être sorcier, mais je ne fais pas de miracle… il va bien falloir que tu enlèves…  
- J'ai une jupe, tu ne verras rien !

Décidée, elle s'assit sur le lit et ôta ce qu'elle avait en trop.

Il vint alors s'allonger à côté d'elle et mis la couverture sur lui. Elle le sentit se tortiller pour enlever tout ce qui l'empêcherait d'accomplir sa « mission ». Le regard en déroute, la jeune femme semblait comme anesthésiée. Aucune larme ne lui venait aux yeux, elle était bien au-delà de ce stade maintenant ! Merlin… dans quel enfer était-elle tombée, tout s'enchaînait vite, trop vite pour qu'elle analyse la situation et trouve une meilleure solution. Mais l'odeur de la peur avait imbibé les murs, le sol et même l'air de cette prison.

Non, elle ne tomberait pas entre leurs mains, elle ne tomberait pas dans les mains de ces monstres. La mort certes, mais la soumission et la perte de conscience… non, jamais elle ne se soumettrait. Entre une vie d'esclave et quelques secondes de honte, elle avait tranché. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit avec lui !

-Alors, tu es prête ? lui demanda-t-il en réalisant la stupidité d'une telle question à un moment pareil.

Hermione ferma les yeux comme pour affirmer. Elle n'entendait plus que les battements de son propre cœur et la respiration de son « partenaire ». Plus les secondes passaient et plus elle fermait fort les yeux, crispant ainsi son visage en une sorte de grimace coincée, attendant fatidiquement de le sentir contre elle mais… mais rien ! Elle rouvrit un œil ! Interrogative… Drago était aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot !

- Bon, va falloir que tu m'aides un peu là ! Ce n'est pas à la demande… Surtout avec toi.  
- Quel tact Malefoy !  
- Ha ça va, on est pas là pour ça… ouvre ton chemisier. Ça m'aidera peut être…  
- Non, tu ne verras rien.

Et sans qu'il puisse s'y attendre, elle prit les devants d'une main hésitante et totalement novice, mais cela sembla tout de même assez… efficace ! Cependant, elle stoppa net lorsqu'en retour elle sentit sa main monter le long de sa cuisse très rapidement pour atteindre...

- Malefoy, enlève tes sales pâtes !

Il la regarda d'un air amusé et poursuivit son chemin  
- Tu sais Granger, si tu n'es pas excitée toi non plus, ça nous fera mal à tous les deux ! Laisse-moi faire, tu n'es pas la première que je dépucelle.

Et au même moment, elle sentit son doigt venir titiller un endroit que jusqu'à présent elle seule avait effleuré. Hermione ferma les yeux malgré elle et se laissa faire en se mordant les lèvres d'écœurement, mais très vite, ce sentiment se transforma en un léger plaisir.

- Et ben tu vois, c'est pas si horrible, jubila-t-il en constatant les effets physiques de ses caresses.  
- La ferme Mal... Hum…souffla-t-elle de surprise alors qu'il explorait un peu plus son intimité.

Toutes ces sensations nouvelles la submergeaient malgré la gravité du moment, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa phrase.  
C'est à cet instant précis que des bruits de voix, particulièrement glauques, se firent entendre.

- Bon, accélérons, on n'a plus le temps ! Décréta-t-il autoritairement.

Il bascula sur elle et se plaça aux portes interdites ! Hermione ne voulait pas le montrer, mais à présent ses sens s'affolaient. Elle n'avait pas l'appréhension de ne pas être à la hauteur, là n'était pas la question aujourd'hui.

Les voix étaient toutes proches à présent et on put entendre « dans le secteur, je perçois son aura ».

Sans attendre plus, Drago ne réfléchit pas et donna un grand coup de bassin, obligeant Hermione à écarquiller les yeux tout en gémissant de douleur. Lui-même avait du faire preuve de maîtrise pour ne pas exposer son plaisir. Il recula alors légèrement et recommença à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à être totalement dans l'intimité de la jeune femme. Drago avait parfaitement conscience d'être brutal et de lui causer plus de douleur que de plaisir, mais le temps leur était compté et au diable les roses et les violettes… là c'était l'efficacité qui comptait. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose à l'esprit, sortir d'ici. Et sans elle, il savait que c'était impossible. Mais pour être très honnête, ce qu'il n'était pas, le contact humain lui manquait tellement que même une Sang-de-Bourbe était précieuse à ses yeux.

Hermione, la tête sur le côté, fermait toujours les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure de plus en plus fort, espérant que cet instant finirait vite… Drago, en elle, ne bougeait presque plus, attendant de voir si les créatures pouvaient toujours la repérer.

Les voix s'éloignèrent « non, elle doit se déplacer ».  
Le Serpentard avait réussi sa mission, mais c'était moins une ! Il poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de sentir le besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses envies.

- Bon, c'est bon retire-toi maintenant, arriva à bredouiller une Hermione au comble de son trouble.  
- Quoi ! Tu veux ma mort ? Tu ne peux pas me demander d'arrêter maintenant ! Ça fait au moins deux mois que j'ai pas…  
- Je m'en fiche retire…

Mais en parlant, Drago avait continué à faire de lents va-et-vient, comme pour l'inciter à continuer. Lui-même ne savait pas trop pourquoi il ressentait cette terrible et profonde envie d'aller plus loin, mais un désir indescriptible le consumait et s'arrêter là n'était pas simplement une question de renoncement au plaisir charnel, mais un élan vital. La nécessité d'obtenir un peu de chaleur humaine.

- Malefoy ce n'est pas…

Mais décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de son plaisir. Il avançait et reculait lentement, mais avec fermeté. Son bassin se déhanchait de gauche à droite histoire d'explorer tous les recoins et de bien faire sentir sa présence en elle, ce dont il n'avait absolument pas à douter !

- Alors Granger, on a du mal à parler ? fanfaronna-t-il avec beaucoup de sérieux tout en accélérant la cadence.  
-...

- Tu veux toujours que j'arrête, Granger ? se permit-il, voyant bien que la lionne commençait à éprouver des sensations nouvelles.

Sa victoire lui donna un sourire narquois, sachant qu'elle commençait à s'élever sur l'échelle du plaisir. Il voyait son visage se décrisper progressivement et toujours les yeux fermés, il comprenait qu'elle se laissait envahir par le désir.

- Non… arriva-t-elle à peine à souffler, sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux, un peu honteuse de ses propres envies.  
- Comment Granger ? Je n'ai pas entendu ?

Drago Malefoy savourait ce moment, il était tout puissant sur Hermione Granger. Il la tenait et le savait parfaitement. Elle consentait à cette étreinte en parfaite connaissance de cause. Il était son ennemi et le caractère d'urgence écarté, elle accédait tout de même à sa demande. Elle devait réellement être au bord de la jouissance pour se laisser aller avec lui et cette prise de conscience étourdit le Serpentard. Au bord du frisson ultime occasionné par la domination qu'il exerçait sur elle, il s'arrêta en attendant sa réponse définitive histoire de se reprendre, de la faire languir et d'être certain d'avoir son approbation. Jamais il ne pourrait accéder au plaisir suprême sans ce dernier point.

- Continue, murmura-t-elle alors en ouvrant à peine les paupières.

Il se permit alors un geste qu'il ne contrôla pas vraiment en raison de l'excitation, il arracha les pressions de son chemisier, laissant apparaître une poitrine durcie par le plaisir et à peine cachée par une fine dentelle. Hermione ne le regarda pas, la tête de nouveau tournée sur le côté, mais à ce mouvement, elle fit mouvoir légèrement son torse malgré elle, également commandée par le désir.

Drago n'en pouvait plus, deux mois d'abstinence, avaient eu raison de lui. Et c'est comme un chien fou qu'il replongea en elle, non pas avec douceur, mais avec la fièvre au corps. Il commença alors à augmenter le rythme de ses va-et-vient en elle, l'obligeant à chercher une prise à quoi s'agripper d'urgence. Ses mains ne trouvèrent rien d'autre que les poignets de son partenaire, de chaque côté de son visage, sur lesquels il avait pris appuis.

Elle se haïssait d'éprouver tant de plaisir avec lui et à un moment pareil. Cependant elle n'arrivait plus à réfréner ses gémissements même s'ils étaient légers. Devant cette marque d'intérêt, Drago n'eut plus qu'une idée en tête : la faire jouir. Ses yeux se plissèrent, il avait la rage d'achever sa tâche, plus elle gémissait, plus il accélérait… Cette sensation de toute puissance lui montait à la tête, et plus il accélérait, plus les gémissements et les mouvements d'Hermione s'intensifiaient. Ils étaient entraînés dans une spirale de désir et de jouissance… Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, sans tourner la tête, pour le regarder en coin, un peu fiévreuse et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, haletante.

Drago ne pouvait plus tenir face à la chaleur qui l'accueillait, il allait la faire crier comme jamais elle n'aurait pensé le faire, foi de Malefoy. Il donna tout ce qu'il avait dans les derniers coups de reins. Toute sa rage, sa frustration, sa solitude et son désespoir prirent forme dans une volonté intense de partager son malheur.  
Hermione atteignit enfin la jouissance suprême, l'orgasme était tellement fort et puissant qu'elle poussa un cri de plaisir en gonflant sa poitrine, immédiatement suivie par Drago qui se laissa aller jusqu'au bout du désir. Il avait crié comme un athlète arrivant en tête de la course après une lutte acharnée. Mais, malgré sa volonté de domination, il était grisé par les foudres d'un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais connu si intense.


	3. Aïe !

Lorsque les sensations orgasmiques s'envolèrent, il ne resta plus que l'odeur âpre du moment.

Draco et Hermione se regardèrent, tous deux impassibles jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille lâche les poignets qu'elle avait violemment sérés.

Le serpentard se retira alors doucement, mouvement qui fit fermé l'espace d'une seconde les yeux de la gryffondore, puis il se laissa tomber sur le côté complètement essoufflé. Il ne laissa plus qu'une main sur le ventre de sa partenaire. Il avait du mal à déglutir et son cœur battait encore plus vite que s'il avait sprinter sur trois kilomètres. Visiblement, cet ébat était bien au-dessus de ses capacités physiques, particulièrement affaiblies.

Hermione, elle, fixait le plafond de cette salle dont elle ne discernait que les pierres recouvertes de plaques vertes (probablement de la mousse due à l'humidité) et des toiles d'araignées en grand nombre. Elle aussi respirait difficilement, mais ça n'était pas sa préoccupation principale. Elle n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir. Mais que c'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle dit « continue » pourquoi ?

Elle sentait la douleur l'envahir à présent que le plaisir était redescendu… Le plaisir…

Oui, Hermione avait éprouvé du plaisir !

A ce moment là, toute la pression chuta brutalement et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'effondrer en sanglots. Elle se cacha alors le visage et se tourna dos à Drago. Il ôta alors sa main de ses côtes et la laissa ainsi, ne sachant pas du tout comment réagir, mais comprenant tout de même son sentiment. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale, du moins autant que la largeur du lit le lui permettait et laissa aller ses émotions.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais. Ron… pardonne moi »

Au bout de quelques longues minutes silencieuses interrompues uniquement par des sanglots, Drago se décida tout de même, ne pouvant plus lutter contre la fatigue, à lui dire:

- Dors, on a quelques heures de répit. Ça ira mieux après. 

En effet tous ces événements, une nuit blanche, les premiers cours, l'attaque, le réveil violent et enfin un orgasme tout aussi brutal, la rouge et or n'arrivait plus à lutter contre la fatigue. C'est donc sans prononcer un seul mot qu'elle s'endormit dans cette position, tout comme Drago qui était blême de fatigue.

………….

Poudlard, l'heure du bilan était arrivée.

Les élèves avaient été rassemblés dans la grande salle et la Directrice procédait à l'appel.

Les pleures se faisaient entendre à chaque nom qui n'était pas suivi d'un « présent ». Le corps enseignant tentait, tant bien que mal, de masquer ses sueurs froides. Ils avaient été si impuissants, si inutiles alors qu'ils auraient du les protéger.

Mais comment lutter contre des Morgoles ?

Déjà les premiers parents arrivaient, tremblant et cherchant leurs enfants dans la foule amassée. Des cris de joie retentissaient alors que d'autres hurlaient leur désespoir. Ginny pleurait dans les bras de Ron qui ne pipait mot, le regard fixe, dans le vague.

« Je te retrouverais Hermione, où que tu sois, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais ».

Il se répétait cette phrase pour se rassurer lui-même.

L'appel devenait de plus en plus difficile en raison des questions qui fusaient de tous les côtés, mais le sérieux de la Directrice était impressionnant. Elle voulait, même plus, devait absolument compter les pertes. Lorsque McGonnagall eut enfin fini, elle ferma les yeux, afin de puiser dans ses réserves les quelques fragments de courage qui lui restait pour reprendre la parole.

- Du calme, je vous en prie …

Tout le monde se fit silencieux, le temps était suspendu, le verdict allait tomber.

- Nous avons subit de lourdes pertes. Visiblement, soixante-dix-sept élèves ont été enlevées.

Une vague d'effroi traversa l'assemblée. Même Peeves ne cherchait pas à faire une de ses stupides blagues. La directrice voulut reprendre, mais le coup de l'émotion l'en empêcha et elle dut patienter, quelques secondes, avant de donner des semblants d'explications.

- Où sont-elles ? Qui les a enlevées ? Cria un père dans l'assistance

Après ces clameurs de souffrance, la directrice leva un main en ajoutant :

- Les créatures qui les ont enlevées sont des Morgoles.

Certaines mères se mirent à crier et à pleurer comme jamais, alors que d'autres ne comprenaient pas tout le poids qu'avait cette information. Mais au même moment, les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas et une voix d'homme affolé et déterminé à la foi s'imposa par delà tout le brouhaha, en hurlant

- Ginny? Ginny? Où es tu ginny…  
- Harry, je suis là Harry. Et la petite rousse se fraya un chemin parmi la foule attroupée.  
- Ginny… 

Harry se moquait bien de tous les regards fixés sur lui et de perturber un moment important, il voulait la voir, il avait su que le château avait été attaqué et que les pertes étaient lourdes, Mais sans savoir qui serait inscrit sur la liste morbide.

Tout ce qui importait, c'était désormais la petite voix criant son nom et qui semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Ginny arriva enfin dans son champ de vision et lui sauta dans les bras en pleurant. Harry la saisit de toutes ses forces, fermant les yeux, soulagé. Puis il l'éloigna de lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.  
- Ginny, tu es là ! Je ne te laisserais plus jamais, c'est promis, plus jamais tu m'entends. Et il laissa couler des larmes de joie en la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras, de peur qu'elle ne s'échappe.

Cet instant de bonheur pur redonna quelque courage à la Directrice qui poursuivit alors son explication. Elle décrivit qui étaient les Morgoles, ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher et pourquoi. Des nouveaux hurlements et parfois même des crises d'hystérie se manifestèrent.

Ron était amer.

Une nouvelle fois, il enviait Harry. Lui tenait celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras alors que lui…

Même s'il était conscient que la présence de Ginny était, pour lui également, la seule frontière qui le séparait de la folie. L'émotion était trop forte et il pleura toute sa douleur en sentant la main du survivant sur son épaule.

……………

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla, elle eut tout d'abord une forte sensation de bien être. Elle avait chaud et était lovée dans des bras puissants. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux histoire de profiter de cette douceur, mais une voix glaciale l'obligea à sortir de ses rêveries.

- Reposée ?

A cet instant, le brouillard se dissipa et tout lui revenait très clairement brutalement. Elle voulut se redresser d'un bond, mais Malfoy l'en empêcha. Visiblement, le froid les avait poussé à se coller l'un à l'autre dans leur sommeil. Drago, n'ayant pu approcher personne durant deux mois, s'était surpris à l'enlacer. Il avait désespérément besoin de ce contact humain.

- C'est bon ! Calme-toi… tu ne risque rien ici.  
- Lâche moi.

Hermione avait bien du mal à supporter ne serais-ce que son regard alors le sentir contre elle… non, certainement pas.

- C'n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ! Lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

Elle luttait pour se lever, mais il était plus fort qu'elle. Elle resta alors allongée sous la contrainte et lui lança un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Parler. Il faut que je t'explique plusieurs choses maintenant qu'on a un peu plus de temps devant nous ! 

Devant son sérieux, elle ne put que se résigner. Enfin pas tout a fait quand même.

- D'accord, on parle, mais laisse moi me lever.

Il la lâcha sans plus rechigner au plus grand étonnement de la jeune femme.

La gryffondore se redressa alors mais rougit en se rendant compte que sa culotte gisait au pied du lit. Drago lui aussi devait encore être en tenue d'Adam, heureusement qu'elle avait gardé sa jupe !

- Retourne toi.  
- Voyons Granger, après ce qu'on vient de faire, je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade !

Merlin que ce rictus ridicule pouvait l'agacer. 

Hermione était tellement honteuse qu'elle sentait son visage lui brûler.

- Retourne-toi !

Devant sa colère évidente, le serpentard s'exécuta sans autre forme de procès.

La rouge et or put alors se revêtir du seul habit qui lui manquait avant de refermer son chemisier, tout en rougissant de plus belle en repensant au moment où Drago le lui avait ouvert. A chacune de ses pensées, elle sentait son estomac se contracter, mais n'arrivait pas à en interpréter la signification : honte, dégoût, restant du plaisir, douleur…

- Alors ?

Drago s'assit sur le lit, prenant soin de placer la couverture correctement sur lui pour se rhabiller également et débuta son récit. 

- L'année dernière, enfin en juin, lorsque Rogue et moi avons pris la fuite, il faisait nuit et c'était le chaos total.

Etrangement, Drago avait un regard sombre qui ne montrait aucune jubilation au sujet de sa victoire de ce soir là. Hermione savait très bien pourquoi.

- Potter nous rattrapait. Rogue m'a dit d'accélérer pour sortir de l'enceinte de l'école et transplaner, mais au moment de passer le portail, j'ai trébuché sur une racine ou je ne sais quoi. Entraîné par ma course, j'ai roulé sur le côté et me suis senti tomber dans le vide. Je ne comprenais pas puisqu'il n'y avait pas de pente de ce côté là.

Hermione l'écoutait très attentivement.

- Ca n'est qu'à mon atterrissage que j'ai compris : un portail vers ce « monde » avait été dressé et je me suis trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- Un portail ? Mais qui l'avait mis en place ?  
- Les Morgoles évidement. Ils devaient préparer leur razzia. Ils observaient. Je suis tombé dans une pièce semblable à une cellule, mais face à des gardes qui semblaient aussi surpris que moi. Je n'ais pas eu le temps de réagir que quelqu'un avait lancé une sorte d'explosif sur eux formant un brouillard épais. Il est venu me chercher pour me faire pénétrer dans les couloirs que je t'ais fais découvrir.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un d'autre pour nous aider ?

Mais le regard du beau blond se durcit encore plus, anéantissant les derniers espoirs d'Hermione.

-Il y avait…

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes.

-Avant de repasser le mur, un des gardes lui avait lancé une arme blanche et elle l'a pris en plein dans le dos, probablement sur un rein. A peine de l'autre côté, j'ai vu qui elle était. C'était une fille de notre âge à peu près. Elle était maigre à un point tel que je me demande encore comment elle a pu m'aider à marcher jusqu'au mur. Sa peau n'avait pas du être caressée par le soleil depuis des années au moins. Elle a seulement eu le temps de me dire :

« Cherche mon dortoir. Là-bas, tu ne craindra rien » et elle est morte dans mes bras.

Hermione mit sa main sur sa bouche pour cacher son horreur. Voici la confirmation qui lui indiquant qu'ici on ne jouait pas, on survivait tout au plus.

Drago grimaçait en fixant le sol. Sa voix se troubla, sans pour autant ne laisser aucune larme coulée le long de ses joues de porcelaine.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire. Elle m'a fixé et elle est morte. Elle m'a sauvé la vie et elle est partie aussi vite.  
- On va s'en sortir. On s'en est toujours sorti avec Harry et Ron. 

A ce moment, Hermione s'arrêta et Drago la regarda. 

Le problème était soulevé, ses deux amis n'étaient pas là et la gryffondore était coincée avec quelqu'un, en qui elle n'avait pas confiance et qui avait toujours fait preuve de lâcheté avant ce jour. Mais il fallait être honnête, s'il l'avait « sauvée », ça n'était pas au péril de sa vie et d'un ! Et de deux, c'était uniquement pour avoir une chance de sortir d'ici.

Drago était désespéré. Il avait perdu son rictus désagréable. Son visage exprimait la souffrance, visiblement il était exténué et son énergie vitale semblait au niveau le plus bas.

- Harry et Ron vont me chercher de toute façon. C'est une question de temps pour qu'il me retrouve… J'ai confiance en eux.

- Ah oui ? Et ils vont faire comment dis-moi Miss-je-sais-tout pour trouver un endroit d'où jamais personne n'est revenu ? Y'a pas de carte pour venir ici.  
- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! On est visiblement coincés ici pour un certain moment alors autant éviter les hostilités.

Drago reprit son air de serpentard attardé et la regarda vicieusement

- C'est vrai qu'on se connaît bien maintenant ! Et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Hermione qui était assise sur le lit se dressa d'un bond, ne le supportant pas. Il n'était pas possible ! Comment faisait-il pour passer du drame à une attitude si désinvolte ?

- Bon on va mettre les choses au point : il ne s'est rien passé. Ok ? De retour à Poudlard, parce que nous y retournerons crois-moi, on n'en parle pas ! Aucune allusion, jamais ! Tu m'as entendu ! Aucune.

Drago se leva alors pour lui faire face, un peu vexé par sa faculté à vouloir oublier son extraordinaire performance :

- Parce que tu crois que je vais me venter d'avoir coucher avec une sang de bourbes !  
-….

Pour toute réponse, Drago se prit un coup de genoux monumental en plein dans le mile. Il était maintenant à genoux devant une Hermione triomphante, les mains en coquille, le visage irrigué de sang et une légère larme à l'œil !

- Ne redit jamais ça ou bien la prochaine fiancée des Morgoles, ce sera toi !

Il soufflait tant bien que mal, enfin plus mal que bien. Elle y était allée fort là tout de même et du rouge, Drago commençait à virer au vert. L'inquiétude la gagna alors…

- Malfoy, ça va ?

Mais il ne répondait pas, tentant toujours de retrouver sa respiration…

- Drago, je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas.

alors... j'espère que le troisième chapitre vous aura plu...

bye !


	4. Reine

Hermione se baissa pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le lit, mais Drago, la rejeta violemment et y parvint seul. Elle resta donc en retrait, constatant que le jeune homme reprenait peu à peu des couleurs ce qui la rassura. Mais le coup devait lui avoir secoué les méninges en plus du reste parce qu'il lui lança ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas du tout :

- J'lai pas volée celle-là. Les dents encore serrées.  
Elle poussa alors un soupire de soulagement.

- T'inquiète pas comme ça Granger, le matériel est encore utilisable ! Entre deux grimaces. Mais tu devrais en prendre un peu plus soin quand même.

- Ha mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es impossible. Il va vraiment falloir que l'on mette les choses au point. Et pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, tu ne l'avais pas volé. 

Drago à peu près remis du choc, se redressa pour la fixer.

- Pousse pas quand même. Si nous étions dans un autre contexte, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ta peau. 

- Comment ça pousse pas ? Tu m'insultes et je devrais me laisser faire ! Et puis quoi encore. Je te signale que nous avons déjà été dans un autre contexte comme tu dis et que tu as détallé comme un lapin.

Drago ne releva même pas cette réflexion. 

- J'ai reconnu que j'étais allé trop loin alors n'en fais pas trop.  
- Trop loin ? Jusqu'à quel point Malfoy ? La jeune femme saisit l'occasion pour le pousser dans ses retranchements. Elle voulait voir jusqu'où il irait.  
- Ca ne doit déjà pas être très marrant d'être née de parents moldus et d'avoir moins de pouvoir que les vrais sorciers alors, c'est vrai, vu qu'on est coincé ensemble, je ne devrais pas en rajouter.

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, le visage de la gryffondore se décomposait. Alors voilà ce qu'il pensait... réellement...

- Quoi ? Moins de pouvoirs que les « vrais sorciers » ? Je suis une vrai sorcière et bien plus puissante que toi Malfoy. Et sache que je suis fière de mes parents, ils ont beaucoup plus de coeur et de dignité que les tiens !

- Ferme là Granger. Je t'interdis de parler de mes parents comme ça. Tu ne les connais pas.

- Je les connais bien mieux que toi tu ne connais les miens en tout cas.

Et la rouge et or le fixa alors d'un air de défi : ton père est un assassin.

Il lui bondit alors à la gorge et la fit basculer violemment sur le lit, lui bloquant les mains au dessus de la tête et s'asseya à califourchon sur elle pour l'immobiliser.

- Lâche moi Malfoy. Elle essayait de se débattre de toutes ses forces, mais rien à y faire, même affaibli, il était plus fort qu'elle.  
- Retire ce que t'as dit !  
- Ton père est un assassin, c'est la vérité.

Le serpentard était maintenant rouge de colère et il serrait ses poignets tellement fort qu'elle faillit crier de douleur. Devant la haine qui imprégnait ses yeux, elle se permit alors de rajouter doucement :  
- Mais je sais que toi tu n'en es pas un. 

Drago changea peu à peu de regard, exprimant alors le questionnement.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas tué Dumbledore et que tu avais même abaissé ta baguette.  
- Comment sais-tu ça ? Personne n'était dans le bureau à part le vieux fou et les mangemorts  
- Si, Harry était là, sous sa cape d'invisibilité.  
Il écarquilla les yeux, jamais il ne s'était douté que Saint Potter assistait à la scène. Mais pour l'instant, ça n'était pas le sujet  
- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
- Reconnaît le, tu sais très bien que ton père a commis des meurtres. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es comme lui.

La conversation avait complètement dérivée et le jeune homme du avouer qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois mis dans le mille. Son esprit commença alors à divaguer sur tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits avant son arrivée ici. Un brin de nostalgie lui serra le coeur. Drago était persuadé qu'il ne sortirait jamais d'ici alors quelle importance maintenant !

- Bon tu peux me lâcher maintenant, tu me fais mal.

Cette phrase le fit sortir de ses rêveries pour se focaliser sur la situation, lui rappelant étrangement le moment qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle le vit alors esquisser son fameux rictus, et frissonna. Ça n'était jamais bon signe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? Tu n'aimes pas quand je suis sur toi ? La dernière fois ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner plus que ça ! Il sentait déjà l'excitation monter en lui, à nouveau provoqué par la domination qu'il avait sur elle. Un peu plus douloureusement cette fois tout de même, et pour cause !

C'était une sang de bourbe mais après tout, Drago avait toujours considéré ces « filles » comme une moyen d'assouvir ses désirs. Même si son père était contre car pour lui, en toucher une, équivalait à se salir, mais pour le fils... Un joli corps était un joli corps.

-Arrête enfin tu ne vas pas remettra ça sur le tapis toutes les trente secondes. On était obligé, point final. Affaire classée.  
-On était pas obligé d'aller là où nous sommes allé.  
Elle rougit férocement ne pouvant rien rétorquer puisqu'il avait raison.

Pour Hermione, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait ressenti un tel désir et une telle jouissance.La sensation de sentir les mains d'un homme sur elle avait été enivrante. Fermant les yeux, elle avait voulu penser à Ron, mais sans succès. Ron n'aurait pas été aussi brutal... ou encore, il fallait se l'avouer, aussi fougueux. C'était bel et bien au serpentard qu'elle avait dit de continuer et lui demander d'arrêter aurait été au-dessus de ses forces, c'était certain.

- Par contre, il y a quelque chose que nous n'avons pas fait encore Granger.

Sa voix sifflante la terrifiait. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger et se demandait bien ce qu'il allait encore pouvoir inventer, mais elle fut très vite fixée. Il pencha son visage au dessus d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas embrassé !

Sans plus attendre, Hermione pivota la tête sur le côté, cherchant à se plaquer ses lèvres contre son bras pour éviter qu'il ne concrétise son idée. Elle fermait les yeux, attendant le verdict. Mais pour toute réponse, Drago la relâcha et se leva en direction de la porte. Il ouvrit une male sur le côté qu'elle n'avait pas vu en entrant, farfouilla dedans et lui jeta des bouts de tissu sur le lit.

- Tient enfile ça, si non tu va choper froid, t'es gelée.  
Elle pris la « chose » du bout des doigts et la leva devant ses yeux...  
-Très drôle c'est en mettant ça que je suis censée avoir chaud, j'suis pas stupide Malfoy !

Visiblement, la tenue que lui proposait Drago n'était autre qu'une toute petite jupe en peau marron et un « soutient gorges », il n'y avait pas d'autre mots, assorti. En levant « ça », elle fit également tomber par terre deux bracelets très larges de la même couleur, mais relativement lourds.

- Ca appartenait à la fille qui m'a sauvé. Elle avait dû en voler aux Morgoles comme je l'ais fait moi aussi. Ces tenues doivent êtres spéciales parce que toutes les esclaves les portent et elles ne semblent pas avoir froid. Essaye t'as rien à perdre.

Hermione désespérait. Mais il était également vrai qu'elle commençait à mourir de froid.

- Tourne toi.

Résigné et n'ayant plus la force de se lancer dans une nouvelle polémique, il s'exécuta.

Face au mur, il entendait la gryffondore marmonner des phrases indignes d'une jeune fille bien élevée et se surpris à esquisser un sourire. Il du tout de même avouer qu'il était impatient de la voir vêtue de la sorte.

- C'est bon. Lui lança-t-elle  
- Alors comment tu...

Le jeune homme en eu le souffle coupé.

Hermione était splendide et particulièrement attirante. Un corps parfait, des formes un peu timides certes et que ses pulls larges avaient très bien dissimulé mais que le petit haut savait mettre en valeur. Même la couleur de cette « tenue » faisait ressortir ses yeux malicieux.

Voyant le regard de Drago aussi intense sur elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir, cherchant à tirer le petit bout de tissu qui ne lui arrivait qu'au milieu des cuisses. Elle le vit déglutir pour reprendre sa question.

- Tu as un peu plus chaud ?  
- Je ne sais pas... Mais y'a un des bracelets beaucoup trop large pour moi.

Il secoua la tête d'un air de reproche, désespéré de la voir si ingénue face à une tenue pourtant féminine. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement ce qui l'a fit reculer d'un pas.

- N'ait pas peur, viens là !

Hermione ne fit pas un pas en avant, mais resta à sa place, attendant que Drago parcourt le reste du chemin. Il lui saisit la main sous son regard inquiet, pris le bracelet et le fit coulisser jusqu'en haut de son bras.

- Celui-ci est fait pour être là. Lui lança-t-il avant de la lâcher et de se rasseoir sur le lit.

Il ne détachait toujours pas son regard d'elle lui trouvant un petit air d'amazone très tentatrice malgré elle.

- Alors, c'est bon, tu sens la chaleur ou pas ?  
- Oui bougonna-t-elle. C'est vraiment étrange, on dirait une seconde peau et j'ai une sensation de chaleur qui se diffuse dans tout le corps. Je ne comprends pas quelle est cette magie. Je n'ai jamais rien lu sur quelque chose de similaire avant. C'est particulièrement étrange. Je me demande si les bracelets...

- Stop Granger, on s'en fout ! T'as chaud, c'est bon !

Elle le regarda, vexée d'être interrompue de la sorte et allait répliquer lorsqu'un son du cor retentit à nouveau dans toute la structure. Ils s'interrompirent tous deux, se lançant mutuellement un regard inquiet avant d'être saisi d'un frisson de terreur à l'ouie d'une voix tout droit sortie d'outre tombe. Une voix sombre, roque et grave qui semblait émaner des murs eux mêmes.

« _Tu t'es évadée... Parfait... Nous savons que tu es dans la citée ancienne et que quelqu'un te protège, mais ça ne dureras pas. Notre roi te veut, toi, et plus tu attendras pour te montrer, plus ton sort sera terrible. Si tu nous reviens d'ici ce soir, avant la cérémonie, nous te laisserons devenir notre reine sans t'injecter le nymphomis. Et sache que tout n'est qu'une question de temps_ ».

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Hermione regardait Drago désespérément. Elle voulait une explication, un réconfort, un mot quoi ! Mais rien.

Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Pour lui la situation était désespérée, il avait sauvé Hermione parce que c'était la seule à être dans une cellule individuelle à part l'autre fille que les Morgoles avaient repris de suite. Tout s'expliquait maintenant. Elle était destinée à être la compagne du roi. Les recherches allaient redoubler et il n'arriverait pas à la garder avec lui pour sortir de cet endroit maudit.

-Drago ? Dis quelque chose.

Il releva doucement la tête

- On va mourir ici tous les deux.

A Poudlard, la situation ne s'améliorait pas. Les parents d'Hermione étaient arrivés et tentaient d'obtenir des explications alors que les élèves avaient eu la consigne de retourner dans leurs dortoirs.

Harry tenait Ginny dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'envole et Ron, assis dans un des canapés près de la cheminée, pleurait encore et toujours. Il se tenait la tête dans les mains et appuyait ses coudes sur ses genoux.

- Ron, arrête de pleurer, ça ne la fera pas revenir plus vite. Il faut trouver un moyen de la chercher plutôt ! Ginny était impuissante face au désespoir de son frère

-Et où elle est hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui fait ? Tu as entendu McGonagall... Tu as entendu pourquoi ils ont emmené toutes les filles...

A cette pensée, il ne put retenir de nouveaux sanglots.

- Je voudrais tant la protéger et là je ne peux rien faire ! Rien ! Elle est toute seule face à ces monstres et je ne le supporte pas.

Harry serra Ginny fort dans ses bras. Ils avaient découvert l'amour tous les deux lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur cet été. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé à ce moment là, qu'en plus de découvrir le plaisir ensemble, il lui aurait sauvé la vie !

Chacun perdu dans ses pensées, ils sursautèrent à l'arrivée fracassante de Neville. Il semblait avoir couru comme jamais, son visage était rouge et il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

« Beaux bâtons et Durmstrang ont été attaquées aussi, tout comme d'autres écoles : en Mandchourie, en Egypte, au Pérou, au Canada, en Australie, Afrique du sud.  
Ce sont plus d'un milliers de filles qui ont disparues ».

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle commune de Gryffondor se figèrent de stupeur, seuls quelques sanglots étouffés se faisaient entendre ci et là.  
La situation était vraiment terrible.


	5. Houb houba

Au bout de quelques secondes, Ron se leva d'un bond, déterminé.

- Je vais la retrouver.  
- Je suis avec toi... surenchérit Neuville.

Harry et Ginny les regardèrent tristement, Luna avait également été enlevée et Neuville et elle s'étaient rapprochés durant les vacances.

- Nous aussi évidemment. Mais par où commencer ?  
- Bonne question Harry. Que ferait Hermione si elle était là ? Ron avait troqué son désespoir contre de la détermination.  
- Elle filerait à la bibliothèque.  
- Cela ne servirait à rien.

Le petit groupe se retourna stupéfait ! La Directrice venait de pénétrer dans la salle des gryffondors avec les parents de la disparue. Ces derniers, en pleurs, montèrent directement au dortoir d'Hermione pour prendre ses affaires.

- Nous n'avons rien sur les morgoles. Tout ce que je sais, je l'ais dit à l'assemblée toute à l'heure.

Harry fut le premier à se ressaisir

- Et comment vous savez tout ça alors ?  
- Parce que j'ai moi-même assisté à une razzia au début de ma carrière et que Dumbledore, elle baissa les yeux une seconde, m'a donnée ces informations. Selon lui, une personne aurait réussi à s'échapper de leur monde et les aurait décrit. Mais le monde des sorciers a perdu sa trace. Tout ce que nous avons, ce sont de simples rumeurs sur cette inconnue, elle n'a peut être jamais existé. Il est donc impossible de la retrouver.

- Et pourquoi ?  
- Parce que nous ne savons pas en quelle année elle a été enlevée et de quelle école elle venait. Ce serait un travail de titan d'éplucher les archives de toutes les écoles dans le monde au cours du siècle dernier.  
- Et pourquoi déjà ne pas repérer l'année. Cette personne a été enlevée avant la razzia que vous avez connue. Il n'y en a pas si souvent. Et ensuite, voir ce que nous pouvons trouver sur les personnes disparues lors de cet épisode.  
- Bonne idée Ginny, l'encouragea Harry, mais où trouver ces informations ? Visiblement il n'y a rien à Poudlard.  
La Directrice fit « non » de la tête.  
- Dans les archives du ministère ! Je ne vois que ça. Je demanderais à mon père de nous aider et... Ron s'interrompit en voyant les parents d'Hermione redescendre de sa chambre avec ses bagages. Tout allait disparaître avec eux, comme si la gryffondore n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Lui hurla Hermione. Nous allons survivre et nous enfuir d'ici, je te le certifie Malefoy. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre parler comme ça. Aller, bougeons. Allons à ce fameux portail qu'il faut activer à deux. Nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre.

Toujours d'une voix morne, Malefoy esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi simple ? Non, il faut avoir deux clés pour actionner deux serrures, chacune à des points opposés de la pièce et les tourner en même temps.   
- Et il faut être deux pour faire ça ! N'importe quoi, un simple Wingardium Leviosa avec un alohomora, suffisent   
Hermione n'en revenait pas...  
- Dis mois toi qui est si maligne pourquoi je n'ai pas encore utilisé ma magie depuis que je suis ici ! Tu voix ma baguette là bas ?

Hermione pivota sur elle pour suivre le regard de son interlocuteur. C'était bien vrai, sa baguette était posée par terre dans un coin de la pièce alors pourquoi ne s'en servait-il pas ?

- Ca fait deux mois que je vis comme un moldu, dit-il d'un air écœuré. Notre magie ne fonctionne pas.

Décidément, la fatalité la poursuivait. Pas de pouvoir, bon, très bien, elle allait faire sans !

- Alors, où sont ces clés ?  
- Je n'en suis pas sur, mais je pense qu'elles sont dans la salle du trône, de chaque côté j'ai remarqué deux poteaux ornementés de gravures et il me semble avoir vu deux clés incrustées. Mais la salle est constamment occupée par le roi et lorsqu'il en est absent, deux gardes morgoles veillent.  
- Bon, ça ne se présente pas très bien. Et à quelle occasion est-il absent ?  
- Et bien lors des cérémonies uniquement, il dort et mange dans cette salle.  
- Parfait, dans le message qu'ils m'ont fait parvenir, ils disaient que la cérémonie aura lieu ce soir. Alors nous tenterons notre chance.  
- Non, tu rigoles, c'est trop tôt ! Tu ne connais pas assez les morgoles, ni les couloirs. Et dès que nous aurons les clés, si nous y arrivons, il nous faudra aller directement au portail, qui lui aussi est gardé, avant qu'ils ne donnent l'alerte. Et puis il nous faut un plan...

- Alors nous n'avons qu'à l'élaborer. Où est le problème. Montre moi le chemin et on fonce. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Je ne veux pas rester ici.   
- T'inquiète moi non plus, mais je suis contre. On va droit à l'échec et nous n'aurons pas de seconde chance. Il faut que tu assistes d'abord à une cérémonie et que tu apprennes à connaître leurs habitudes. Si nous nous précipitons, nous allons prendre trop de risque et échouer ! C'est certain. Observons ce soir et attendons la prochaine opportunité.  
- Et elle sera quand ? Tu le sais toi ?  
- Disons que j'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps ici, vu que le soleil ne pénètre pas sous terre, je ne sais même pas si nous sommes le matin ou le soir. Mais je dirais une fois par semaine environ.

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Il avait raison, elle non plus ne savait pas quel moment de la journée ils étaient. Combien de temps était-elle restée évanouie avant qu'il ne la sauve ? Et combien de temps avaient-ils dormis ensuite ? Elle n'avait pas de montre et n'en avait aucune idée. C'était très perturbant et même déstabilisant d'ignorer si on était le soir ou le matin.

Le vert et argent reprit la parole.

- Mais je ne sais même pas, si ces monstres, comptent le temps qui passe comme nous. Je pense qu'ils appellent « soir » le moment avant de se coucher. Pourtant, ils me semblent qu'ils dorment moins souvent que nous. Une journée pour nous doit correspondre à un jour et demi pour eux.

Mais la jeune femme avait bien du mal à intégrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle devrait réellement rester une semaine avec lui ? Une longue semaine dans cet enfer.

- Alors dis moi tout ce que je dois savoir.  
- Ce sera plus facile de te montrer. Et puis il faut que nous mangions.

Malefoy avait raison. Hermione commençait à avoir sérieusement faim.

- Comment on va faire ?  
- Suis moi, je vais te montrer tout ce que j'ai découvert depuis deux mois. Mais je te préviens, tu risques d'avoir un choc.  
- Ca va je ne suis plus une gamine et je crois que je commence à connaître la situation.  
- Non, tu ne sais rien encore. Tu te souviens, ils ont parlé de « citée ancienne ».  
- Oui !  
- Voilà... visiblement, ils avaient construit une forteresse souterraine. Mais l'épidémie, dont je t'ai parlé, s'y est propagée et ils ont du l'abandonner pour en construire une autre. Je pense que c'est pour ça, qu'ils ne pénètrent pas dans cette partie. Il y a quelque chose ici qui leurs est néfaste. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, en réalité je n'en ai pas la preuve.

Hermione réfléchit un instant

- Ca semble probable effectivement.

Drago sembla surpris que la rouge et or abonde dans son sens pour une fois.

- Ecoute Granger, il faut que tu saches. Nous allons nous déplacer dans des couloirs longeant la nouvelle citée. Il existe différents portails entre les deux, c'est par là que je t'ai ramenée. Ces portails, vu de notre côté sont des ouvertures, des sortes de fenêtres par lesquelles nous pouvons les voir, mais l'inverse n'est pas possible. Donc ne prend pas peur, nous les voyons, mais ils ne te voient pas.

La gryffondore écoutait très attentivement son récit. Il était impératif qu'elle en apprenne le plus possible et vite. Encore choquée, elle n'avait même pas vu cela lorsqu'il l'avait traîné dans ce labyrinthe. Après quelques secondes de silence pour lui laisser le temps d'absorber toutes ces informations, le serpentard reprit son monologue :

- Bon, je vais te conduire à la source, là nous pourrons manger un peu.  
- La source ?  
- Tu verras... mais avant, nous allons passer devant différentes fenêtres, il est impératif que tu ne regardes pas au travers, crois moi, ça ne t'apportera rien de bon. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne dit rien, ne crie pas, ne pleure pas, pas un son tant que nous sommes dans les couloirs. S'ils ne peuvent pas nous voir, ils peuvent nous entendre. Notre vie en dépend

Mais pour qui la prenait-il ? Hermione n'était pas une geignarde enfin !

- Ca va, t'inquiète !

Le serpentard la regarda un peu douteux et lui fit signe de le suivre. Les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent alors dans le dédale des couloirs que Drago semblait connaître comme sa poche.

Hermione réalisa, à ce moment là, que le serpentard était coincé ici, seul, depuis deux long mois, sans personne à qui parler. La situation était plus évidente pour elle avec un guide.

« Heureusement qu'il est là » se surprit elle à penser.

Vu son physique, le jeune homme devait en avoir baver pendant tout ce temps. Même s'il gardait quelques traits d'humour, son regard n'avait plus rien de commun avec le serpentard qu'il était à Poudlard. Parfois des lueurs verte et argent réapparaissaient pendant une très courte durée. Comme s'il luttait afin de rester lui même et ne pas sombrer.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette réflexion en raison des trop nombreuses questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Déjà, ils étaient sous terre. Cependant une lumière diffuse se propageait dans tous les recoins.

Dans leur dortoir, Hermione avait repéré des sortes de chandelles, mais il n'y en avait pas de partout et pourtant, aucune zone d'ombre ne risquait de les surprendre. Elle lui poserait la question plus tard. Ensuite : d'où venaient ces plaques vertes ? Elle n'en avait pas remarquées dans sa cellule alors que dans l'ancienne citée, elles semblaient avoir coloniser toutes les galeries. 

Hermione fit une grimace de dégoût, accentuée par la désagréable sensation des toiles d'araignée qu'ils arrachaient sur leur passage.

Drago se retourna, mettant son doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de bien garder le silence et ils ralentirent pour éviter de faire trop de bruit en marchant.

Une fenêtre était en vue, Hermione n'arrivait pas à distinguer sur quoi elle donnait. En se rapprochant, elle perçut de nombreuses silhouettes. Intriguée, elle attendit d'être à côté pour mieux juger et fut frappée d'horreur en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

Sans réfléchir, elle voulut passer de l'autre côté et fonça tête baissée. Soudain Drago la retint par le bras. Elle lui lança alors un regard noir. Le serpentard fit « non » de la tête et l'incita à garder le silence en la tirant pour continuer leur chemin.

La rouge et or ne l'entendait pas de la sorte et lui montra l'horreur qu'elle venait de découvrir en lui faisant comprendre par geste qu'il fallait faire quelque chose et se retourna de nouveau, poursuivant son idée première.

Elle sentit alors Drago la retenir plus fermement cette fois, puis le vit se baisser, caler son épaule sous sa taille... Et en deux secondes, il l'avait immobilisée et la portait sur son épaule en lui tenant les jambes. 

Hermione, la tête en bas savait qu'elle ne devait pas crier pour leur propre survie, mais tambourinait toute sa protestation dans le dos de Drago qui, immuable, continuait à avancer.

Refusant de se laisser faire, mais sachant qu'il était impératif qu'elle garde le silence, elle le tapa de plus en plus fort dans le dos. Agacé par ce comportement, il lui mit une claque sur les fesses, histoire de la faire cesser. Ce geste outra la gryffondore, déjà ballottée comme un vulgaire paquet. Elle se mit alors à agiter des bras et des jambes pour le forcer à la reposer sur le sol.

Devant l'énergie qu'Hermione déployait, Drago eut alors une idée faisant apparaître un sourire sur lèvres. Le jeune homme l'empoigna un peu plus fermement par ses genoux de la main droite pour libérer son autre main et commença à la glisser lentement le long de sa cuisse en remontant presque sous sa jupe. Si les coups ne fonctionnaient pas, ça, ça marcherait !

Plus la gryffondore gigotait, plus le serpentard montait sa main.

Hermione comprit immédiatement la relation de cause à effet et s'immobilisa à contre cœur. Malefoy ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Drago fut tout de même un peu déçu que la jeune femme renonce si tôt. Il aurait aimé avoir ce prétexte pour se continuer son manége et même peut-être aller plus loin en arrivant là-bas. Après tout, toutes occasions étaient bonnes pour oublier sa situation et éprouver un peu de plaisir.

et voilou... bon un peu plus court, mais pour la prochaine fois j'avais tellement de choses à dire que... bon !

finalement cette fic qui devait être très très courte risque d'être de taille normal !


	6. J'ai envie de

Toujours ballottée, Hermione ruminait sa rage et cherchait un moyen de le faire payer Drago.

Le jeune homme avait cessé sa progression mais la gryffondore sentait toujours sa main en haut de sa cuisse et cela l'exaspérait. Cependant, bouger une nouvelle fois équivaudrait à la sentir directement sur son postérieur et elle le savait parfaitement.

Drago lui était particulièrement à son aise. La peau de la gryffondore était douce et cette sensation charnelle accompagnée de la vue imprenable sur la petite jupette très relevée ne l'aidaient pas à garder l'esprit lucide. Il fut tout de même content d'arriver à destination parce que même très mince, la rouge et or n'était pas aussi légère qu'une plume. Le serpentard avança un peu dans la grotte et la posa par terre, soulagé et à bout de souffle.

Hermione se redressa, un peu étourdie et du attendre quelques petites secondes que son sang redescende dans son corps. Au moment où la jeune femme se sentit mieux, ce fut instantané : PAF ! Elle donna une énorme baffe à Malefoy.

- Tu n'es qu'un gougea, je t'interdit de... PAF !

Drago avait été surpris et avait reçu la main d'Hermione en plein visage, mais la réponse ne s'était pas fait attendre, il l'avait giflé à son tour. Seulement là, il y était allé un peu violemment et la tête de la gryffondore était complètement tournée. Ne pouvant pas voir son visage, le vert et argent attendit qu'elle se retourne en larmes mais la jeune femme pivota à nouveau, une main sur sa joue endolorie et lui lança un regard noir de rage. De ce fait, il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de riposter et lui cria dessus.

- C'est nos vies que tu as mises en danger ! Tu es inconsciente !  
- Espèce d'immonde raclure d'égout... comment oses-tu les laisser là-bas ?

La fenêtre qu'elle avait aperçut, donnait sur une des geôles collectives. Une cinquantaine de filles entassées les unes sur les autres pleuraient, ne sachant pas ce qui les attendait. Certaines dans les bras des autres, d'autres recroquevillées en boule dans un coin... En tout cas, toutes portaient l'uniforme de Poudlard.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on y pouvait dis moi ?  
- Les ramener avec nous comme tu l'as fais avec moi.  
- Mais ça n'aurait servit à rien ils les auraient reprises aussi vite... Nous ne pouvons pas les sauver enfin ! Je pensais que tu avais compris cela. Toi qui est si intelligente.

Hermione fut blessée. Elle se mit à réfléchir. Ce qui lui permit de laisser reposer sa voix quelques seconde parce que, même sans baguette, l'un et l'autre auraient pu rivaliser avec une personne ayant pratiqué le "sonorus" sur la gorge.

- Et bien, il fallait faire la même chose que pour moi ! Lui lança-t-elle très sûre d'elle.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Be… tu sais quoi...

Drago s'arrêta un instant sans voix sous le coup du propos de la préfet. Il avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte...

- Tu veux que je... mais... Granger... elles sont cinquante !  
- Et alors ?

Elle lui avait répondu du tac au tac sur un ton de défit.  
Hermione se rendait compte de ce qu'elle disait, mais étant à court argument à lui fournir, elle campa sur ses positions. Le serpentard réfléchit un instant...

" Trois ou quatre, sans problème... Cinq ou six, passe encore... Si je suis en grande forme je peux en gérer sept ou même huit... Mais cinquante ! Même moi... d'autant plus que c'est des gamines…"

Hermione le vit grimacer de dégoût sans comprendre pourquoi.  
" Non, vraiment y a une limite d'âge à ne pas dépasser, un an de moins que moi ok, mais là "

Drago grimaça de plus belle en soupirant de découragement. Peu à peu le regard d'Hermione changea pour exprimer de la tristesse

- Je connaissais certains visages... Dit elle des sanglots dans la voix.  
- Granger, soit réaliste. Mais pour le coup, c'est toi et moi. Nous ne pouvons absolument rien pour toutes celles qui sont là. Tu comprends ? Et l'un sans l'autre, on ne s'en sortira pas, il faut qu'on se soutienne ou bien nous sommes condamnés.

Hermione baissait les yeux, elle ne voulait abandonner personne derrière elle.

- Ok ? Lui répéta-t-il.  
- Mais je ne peux pas les laisser comme ça... Je suis sure qu'il y a un moyen je...  
- Granger non ! Il n'y a aucun autre moyen. Lorsque les Morgoles veulent des reproductrices, ils montent à la surface et se servent et c'est ainsi. Nous deux, on ne peut rien pour elles. La seule chose à laquelle nous devons nous raccrocher, c'est l'espoir de remonter à la surface un jour ensembles. Ok ?  
- …  
- Ho ! Granger...  
- Oui. Dit elle abattue.

Il y eut un grand silence, puis Hermione commença à détailler les alentours.

Ils étaient dans une grotte immense dont on ne voyait pas le plafond et avec un lac intérieur... Ou plutôt non, à bien y réfléchir, elle voyait une rive de l'autre côté et l'eau semblait défiler. Ce devait être certainement une source.

- Voilà, ici c'est la source. Notre seule eau potable et de l'autre côté.

Ils pivotèrent pour voir ce que Drago lui indiquait.

- Il y a une source chaude. Dans notre malheur, nous avons un peu de chance, on peut se laver dans des conditions correctes. Et il lui sourit timidement. Bon par contre, j'ai pas de savons, mais c'est déjà ça.

Hermione hocha oui de la tête.

- D'ailleurs, une toilette ne serait pas superflue... Dit-elle un peu gênée.

En effet, elle n'avait pas pu se rincer depuis leurs ébats et se sentait particulièrement sale et mal à l'aise.

- Vas-y, je t'en prie.  
- Ne regarde pas.  
- Ecoute Granger, tu commences à m'agacer sérieusement. On a fait l'amour ensemble et tu ne supportes pas que je te regarde...

Bon, même lui n'était pas convaincu par cette phrase, mais le fait de la caresser l'avait mis en éveille au point de lui faire oublier la faim qui le taraudait.

- Non Malefoy, nous n'avons pas fait l'amour ensemble nous avons... nous avons... bon passons, tu n'a rien vu donc il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça change.

- T'es vraiment pénible quand tu t'y mets ! On est coincé là, au milieu de nul par. Y'a personne d'autre. Alors arrête avec ta pudeur mal placée. Bon si tu veux, je me beigne avec toi comme ça pas de jaloux. L'eau est trouble car le sol est argileux. C'est très bon pour la peau d'ailleurs, donc une fois immergés on ne verra rien. Alors tu n'as qu'à y aller en premier et je te suis d'accord ?

Hermione ne répondit rien. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Ils se dirigèrent vers la source d'eau chaude qui formait une sorte de puit d'environ 5 mètres de diamètres et dont les bords n'étaient pas exactement circulaires. Sur la gauche, elle put voir une sorte de renfoncement anguleux. Elle demanda une dernière fois à Malefoy de se retourner et se déshabilla rapidement avant de se précipiter dans l'eau. Elle y rentra sans aucun problème puis qu'effectivement, la température était idéale. 

- C'est bon tu peux te retourner.

Malefoy commença à se déshabiller, sans pudeur et elle du détourner le regard pour ne pas le voir déambuler complètement nu. Un instant après, ils étaient tous les deux dans l'eau avec seulement la tête qui dépassait.

- C'est agréable non ?  
- Oui, il faut avouer, lui lança-t-elle gênée une nouvelle fois par la situation.

Drago, lui, était comme un poisson dans l'eau. Il se détendait et profitait de cet instant de répit. Ils avaient pieds pratiquement partout et dès le bord on notait une profondeur d'un bon mètre. Il s'assit et s'appuya, les deux bras écartés. Les yeux fermés, il bascula la tête en arrière et laissa son esprit divaguer, tentant de se détendre un peu.

Hermione profita de ce moment pour s'écarter et se nettoyer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans cette eau. Puis elle revient au bord pour se reposer un peu.

Drago, sentant les remous de l'eau ouvrit les yeux :

- Alors Granger, on peut plus se passer de moi ?

En réalité, il fallait avouer qu'e la jeune femme n'aimait pas vraiment ne pas voir ses pieds et surtout le fond de ce bassin naturel. D'autant plus que des remous, ci et là, provoquaient des sensations inquiétantes. Instinctivement, elle s'était rapprochée de lui.

- Ne Rêve pas !  
- Tu sais, on est majeur maintenant tous les deux et puis...

Il la regarda d'un air vicieux avec de nouveau son rictus de pervers.

- N'y pense même pas Malefoy.

Le serpentard se décolla du bord et commença à s'avancer. Décidément, deux mois d'abstinence... C'était trop. Sachant que pendant cette période, il avait cherché, dans ses rêveries, un souvenir heureux pour ne pas penser à cet enfer. La relation avec Hermione lui était revenue en détail faisant montrer en lui le désir, décuplé par le fait de la savoir nue à côté de lui.

- Je t'interdit Malefoy recule...

Hermione reculait d'autant qu'il avançait, mais elle était "coincée", si elle sortait, il la verrait sans vêtement et c'était certain, vu son regard, il ne fermerait pas les yeux, bien au contraire. Peut-être n'attendait-il que ça d'ailleurs !

- Aller, y a pas de mal à se faire du bien Granger. Qui le saura après tout ? Je sais très bien que tu as pris du plaisir la dernière fois.  
- Non certainement pas Malefoy ! Il ne se passera plus jamais rien entre nous... Même si tu étais le dernier homme sur terre je ne coucherais jamais plus avec toi !  
- Mais rassure toi Granger ! C'est le cas !  
- Quoi c'est le cas ?  
- Je suis le dernier homme "sous" terre pour toi !

A présent, Hermione était calée dans le seul recoin du bassin et ne pouvait plus bouger.

Drago se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, le regard perçant et la mine réjouie.

La gryffondore paniquait. Elle était prête à le repousser mais pour ça, elle savait qu'elle devrait le toucher et ils étaient en tenue d'Adam tous les deux. Dans ce cas, la meilleure arme serait la parole.

- Comment peux-tu penser à ça dans un moment pareil ? Et puis je croyais que je n'étais qu'une sang impur pour toi. Il n'y a plus d'urgence comme la dernière fois là.

Le serpentard stoppa sa progression et sembla réfléchir un instant. Il sortit alors une de ses mains de dessous l'eau et commença à énumérer les raisons qui le poussaient à agir ainsi en levant un doigt à chaque argument :

- Premièrement : le sexe est très important pour moi, vraiment TRES important. Deuxièmement : tu n'es pas franchement repoussante physiquement c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Troisièmement : je ne verrais probablement plus jamais de sang pur de ma vie. Quatrièmement : ici c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste pour nous évader un peu. Et cinquièmement : j'ai envie, tu es là et j'aime te sentir en mon pouvoir.

- Méfie toi de ne pas te reprendre un coup de genoux mal placé si tu t'avances encore.  
- Tu es certaine Granger de ne pas avoir envie...  
- Certaine, le coupa-t-elle  
- Hum... pas si sure. Tu te souviens, mes mains sur toi. Rappelle toi, la sensation de mon corps sur ton corps, la chaleur que tu as ressentie en toi, tu n'as pas envie de sentir des baisés brûlants partout sur ta peau ?  
- La ferme Malefoy ! Lui cria-t-elle. Non je n'ai pas aimé. J'avais peur, j'avais mal et je ne veux pas recommencer. Alors laisse moi.  
- D'accord ! Comme tu voudras, mais tu passes à côté d'un grand moment. Tant pis pour toi.

Drago se redressa et sorti d'un seul coup de l'eau. Il resta un moment debout pour s'égoutter un peu, regrettant une nouvelle fois son petit confort et rêvant d'une serviette chaude.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione détourna le regard et souffla, soulagée de le savoir loin d'elle. Non, elle ne voulait pas recommencer avec lui. Il avait été brutal et si ce n'était les sensations du moment, elle était persuadée que le véritable plaisir devait être bien plus intense s'il était partagé et enrichi par les sentiments.

La rouge et or se mit alors à penser très fort à celui qu'elle aimait depuis des années : Ronald Weasley. Elle savait qu'il serait tendre et attentionné avec elle. L'amour partagé rendrait le moment de leur première relation bien plus intense. Mais son visage s'assombrit : elle devrait forcément lui dire la vérité. Qu'elle l'avait trompé avec son pire ennemi. Certes sous la contrainte, mais avec lui quand même.

- Ron. Souffla-t-elle, embourbée dans ses pensées.  
- Ah non ! Moi c'est Drago ! Aller sort de là, mon amazone.

A la surface, les recherches s'organisaient.

Les parents d'Hermione étaient repartis sans même dire un mot au petit groupe, mais tout le monde avait compris.  
L'école devait fermer une semaine pour réorganiser les maisons avec le nouveau manque d'effectifs, transférer les élèves dans d'autres pays.

Beauxbâtons avait été particulièrement touché et McGonagall était convaincue que le pensionnat français devrait fermer ses portes, renvoyant à Poudlard les élèves restantes.  
Cependant, le ministère avait fermement expliqué sa volonté de ne pas se laisser envahir par la panique. Voldemort était encore présent dans tous les esprits et l'attaque des Morgoles ne devait pas le faire oublier.

La liste des disparues officialisée, tous savaient qu'il fallait aller de l'avant et que la prochaine razzia n'aurait pas lieu avant au moins une cinquantaine d'années. Les valises faites, le petit groupe devait se retrouver au 12 square Grimmaurd avec le reste de l'ordre.

Le comportement de Ron impressionnait tout le monde. Il était déterminé, lançait des ordres à tout le monde et avait fait un plan de recherche pour cibler les archives les plus intéressantes.

Harry l'avait pris à part, inquiet, mais il fut convaincu par sa réponse :

- Non, Harry, ça ne va pas. Mais je me focalise sur sa recherche, tant qu'il reste un espoir, un tout petit espoir... je m'y accrocherais. C'est ma seule et dernière raison de vivre.

Le survivant avait compris. Il était dans le même état d'esprit. Enfin pas tout à fait.

Le premier soir de son arrivée dans la maison des blacks, il avait été retrouver Ginny dans sa chambre. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes la disparition d'Hermione, de Luna et d'autres de ses connaissances. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et écoutée parler de longues heures, jusqu'à entendre sa petite voix se calmer et lui murmurer au petit matin.

- J'ai besoin de toi Harry  
- Je suis là Ginny  
- Non, j'ai besoin de te sentir encore plus proche.

Sans réfléchir un instant de plus, il l'avait embrassée, lui aussi désespérait de ne pouvoir la posséder. Les tendres baisés se transformèrent en caresses chastes, puis passionnées et enfin intimes. Leur étreinte exprimait à la fois la délivrance de se retrouver et la souffrance de la perte des êtres chers.

Ginny ne bougeait presque pas, profitant de chaque parcelle de son corps en contact avec celles d'Harry, et le jeune homme allait très, très lentement pour amplifier chacun de ses mouvements et profiter de chaque seconde. Ils voulaient se prouver tout simplement qu'ils étaient en vie.

Le lendemain matin, Madame Weasley entra dans la chambre de sa fille comme chaque jours. Elle vit deux âmes enlacées, trop fatiguées la veilles et trop amoureuses pour supporter d'être séparées. Figée sur le pas de la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Harry se redresser et bredouiller quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors que Ginny disparaissait sous les draps. En temps normal, Molly aurait hurlé, puni sa fille et sermonné le jeune homme jusqu'à s'en époumoner, mais comment leur reprocher de s'aimer après tous ces drames ?

Ginny était un peu jeune, mais après tout Molly n'aurait pût rêver d'un meilleur gendre, elle le considérait comme son fils. Les réprimander ne servirait à rien. Elle garda alors son sourire attendrit, comme si elle avait compris la profondeur de la situation qui les avait conduit ici et referma la porte derrière elle, les laissant seuls.

- Je... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ginny, la bouche ouverte n'arrivait pas à répondre. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et ils profitèrent un instant de cette douceur. Environ Dix minutes plus tard, une voix hurlait en bas des escaliers. C'était la maîtresse de maison qui rameutait les troupes pour le petit déjeuner.


	7. ça je ne sais pas faire

Drago avait tourné le dos à Hermione bien malgré lui pour qu'elle sorte de l'eau. Il l'avait alors entendu le sermonner en long en large et en travers sur le surnom dont il l'avait qualifiée. 

- Ben quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas "mon amazone" ? Ça te va très bien pourtant.  
- Arrête Malefoy tu m'agaces.  
- Ta tenue est adéquate et tu ne veux pas du seul homme qui te reste sous la main ! Donc... mon amazone c'est parfait.

Alors que la jeune femme continuait encore et toujours à râler, il l'avait conduit jusqu'à un mur rempli de végétation. Evidemment la gryffondore s'était empressée d'analyser cela en expliquant qu'il était impossible que quelque chose pousse ici :

"A moins que les plantes ne réagissent favorablement à cette lumière artificielle, avec l'eau qu'il y a ici..."

Mais Drago l'avait immédiatement coupée, lui répondant qu'il n'en savait rien et qu'il n'avait pas la force d'en discuter. Quoi qu'il en soit, le serpentard dénicha une petite boule rouge qui ne ressemblait à aucun fruit qu'Hermione connaissait, en cueilli une et la lui tendit.

- Tient goûte.

Elle voulut la lui prendre, mais il recula la main

- Quoi encore ?  
- Fait moi confiance, croque.

Drago voulait qu'elle lui mange dans la main, non pas par esprit de domination cette fois, mais pour mener à bien son projet, il devait absolument apprivoiser son amazone. En y réfléchissant, son comportement dans le bain avait été stupide et il réalisait qu'établir une relation de confiance avec elle devait passer par la douceur.

En premier lieu, elle ne devait plus avoir peur de s'approcher de lui.

Un peu en râlant, Hermione avança. Mais plus elle avançait, plus il reculait sa main. Elle lui saisit alors le poignet pour l'immobiliser et arracha le petit fruit avec les dents, frôlant ses doigts au passage.

- Vorace ! Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit timidement.

Affamés l'un comme l'autre, il dévorèrent les sortes de cerises avec appétit. Etrangement, elles n'avaient pas de noyau et leur chaire était ferme et sucrée, tenant bien au ventre.

Au bout d'un moment, Draco partit derrière un gros rocher et revint avec une sorte de sac fabriqué dans la même peau que leurs vêtements. Après l'avoir secoué pour enlever la poussière, il mit toutes celles à leur portée pour constituer des provisions.

En repartant, Drago s'approcha du bord de la source, plongea sa main dans l'eau et remonta une sorte de filet, mais fut secoué en le voyant vide. Il poussa un soupir et rempli la gourde qu'il avait autour de sa taille.

- C'est quoi ça ?  
- C'est un piège probablement construit par la fille qui m'a sauvé, c'était là. Parfois, j'arrive à attraper des genres de petites crevettes... enfin ça y ressemble et ça a le même goût, mais c'est rare.

Hermione haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

- Bon Granger, on repart. Je voulais te montrer d'autres choses, mais je pense que ça suffira pour ce soir. On va rapporter ça au dortoir, il lui montra les provisions, et on ira se placer pour la cérémonie. Je pense que ça ne tardera pas. Tu ne me refais pas ton cirque ou bien affronter les Morgoles sera de la rigolade à côté de ce que je te ferais !  
- Ah oui ? Et tu vas me faire quoi ? Tu as besoin de moi alors pour toi je suis aussi précieuse que ton cher sang pur ! Lui lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi et avec un soupçon de malice.  
- C'est simple, je t'embrasserai ! Lui répondit-il en se penchant vers elle.  
- T'as gagné.

Et elle se dirigea vers les couloirs.

Drago passa le premier, un peu vexé par l'efficacité de sa menace. En repassant devant les cellules, Hermione tourna la tête, pour ne pas revoir les visages des condamnées alors que le serpentard regardait la situation en face. Il put ainsi s'apercevoir que la cellule était vide. La cérémonie allait commencer. Il pressa le pas et à peine étaient-ils arrivés dans le dortoir qu'il fallait déjà repartir.

Le son du core retentit à nouveau dans la structure.

Hermione se figea, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu, c'était pour lui parler à elle.

- T'inquiète, ils font ça à chaque cérémonie, c'est pour rameuter les troupes. On va aller à la salle du trône pour que je te montre les clés.

De nouveaux des couloirs, une autre partie du labyrinthe...

La gryffondore commençait à penser qu'il avait raison. Mettre au point un plan valable et qui tenait la route demandait une certaine préparation et une excellente connaissance des lieux. 

La "fenêtre" donnant sur la salle du trône n'était pas très bien placée pour observer, mais ils devraient s'en contenter.

Le roi était encore là.

Hermione fit un pas en arrière en l'apercevant. Elle se souvenait du message lui étant adressé dans lequel les Morgoles voulaient l'unir à lui.

Comme les autres de son espèce, le roi Morgole devait mesurer environ deux mètres et sa silhouette était allongée par de longs cheveux lisses, aussi noirs que du charbon, et lui descendant jusqu'en bas du dos. Son visage n'était pas différents de ceux des humains, mais enlaidi par ses yeux où pupille et iris se confondaient en un rond noir. En le détaillant, la rouge et or ne put s'empêcher de l'associer à un squelette, non seulement à cause de sa maigreur, mais également du fait que sa peau n'avait aucune pigmentation, elle n'avait jamais vu d'être vivant aussi blanc.

Un autre de son espèce entra dans la salle

- La cérémonie va commencer mon seigneur.

Ils semblaient tous avoir la même voix poussée à l'extrême dans les graves.

- Vous ne l'avez toujours pas retrouvée ?  
- Non mon seigneur, elle n'a pas d'aura, la retrouver risque d'être difficile...  
- Je ne veux pas entendre ça ! Lui cria-t-il brutalement avant de reprendre une voix impassible. Je la veux, elle est à moi.   
- Mais, mon seigneur, nombre de femelles sont arrivée à maturité et...

A ce moment le roi lui lança les foudres d'un regard déchaîné

- Depuis quand contestes tu mes ordres, Paril ?  
- Veuillez me pardonner mon seigneur. S'agenouillant en signe d'infériorité.  
- Préviens mon frère, nous nous réunirons demain pour voir comment la trouver. Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps, que la cérémonie commence.

Le roi se leva et flotta dans les airs en direction de la sortie. Marcher devait être trop avilissant pour lui.

Seuls les deux gardes restaient dans la salle. Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui désigna les deux poteaux du doigt. La jeune femme plissa des yeux pour les détailler. Effectivement, il semblait y avoir deux clés incrustées et un peu perdues au milieu des ornementations, ressemblant étrangement à celles des mésopotamiens. L'écriture, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, était visiblement de type cunéiforme et cela lui parut étrange. 

Chez les moldus, cette écriture était la plus ancienne connue, bien avant même les hiéroglyphes. Les Morgoles auraient-il des ancêtres humains ?

Drago la sortit de ses rêveries et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Durant un long moment, les deux jeunes gens parcoururent des couloirs sans fenêtres et le serpentard s'arrêta, la regarda et s'approcha d'elle, très près. Instinctivement, la jeune femme recula. Mais il la retint par le bras en fronçant les sourcils, l'air agacé. Le serpentard lui écarta les cheveux de son oreille et se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose, protégeant le son de sa voix d'une main. Hermione sentit pratiquement son corps la frôler. Leurs deux visages côte à côte, provoqua en elle un frisson qu'elle ne put contrôler.

- Nous sommes un peu tranquille alors écoute. Nous n'allons pas voir la cérémonie en entier, c'est beaucoup trop dur, mais il faut tout de même que tu en ais un aperçut, cela t'aidera à comprendre. Je te l'explique ici car après ce serait trop risqué. Les filles qu'ils ont enlevées sont trop jeunes pour devenir des reproductrices, mais ils vont leur injecter le niphomince comme ils l'appellent pour les contrôler. Elles vont alors devenir dociles. Le temps qu'elle grandissent qu'elle soient en âge d'avoir des enfants sans trop de complication, je pense qu'ils attendent qu'elles aient une vingtaine d'années environ. En attendant, ils les font travailler. Elles s'occupent des nouveaux nés ou sont dans les "champs", accueillir de la nourriture. Je te montrerais. 

Drago s'arrêta, recula un instant pour voir sa réaction, elle lui fit "oui" d'un signe de tête. Il se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle, sans qu'elle ne s'esquive cette fois et reprit son récit.

- Nous partirons à ce moment là. Parce qu'après, ils vont pratiquer la deuxième cérémonie... pour les filles plus âgées, et crois moi mieux vaut ne pas y assister. Ce que tu vas voir est bien plus horrible que les filles entassées dans une cellule, alors ne fait rien s'il te plait Hermione. Ne fais rien ou nous mourrons tous les deux. Si tu as envie de crier, pense à ta famille, pense à Weasley même si tu veux, si ça peut t'aider à garder ton calme, mais reste silencieuse. 

Avant de la lâcher, il prit tout de même le temps de remarquer que ses cheveux sentaient délicieusement bon... Mais comment faisait-elle pour être parfumée dans cet endroit ?

Ils reprirent leur marche en direction de la salle de cérémonie.

Au milieu d'un couloir, Hermione put distinguer une fenêtre sur la gauche, mais déjà les bruits de la salle provoquèrent une vague de frissons dans tout son corps. Elle n'entendait absolument pas les morgoles qui ne prononçaient pas un mot, mais des pleurs, des cris et des hurlements de désespoir. Elle s'arrêta alors avant même d'atteindre l'ouverture paralysée.

Drago ne s'aperçut qu'un peu plus loin qu'elle s'était stoppée et en se retournant, la vit faire "non" de la tête. Elle refusait d'assister à ce carnage. Il fit alors demi tour et se posta devant elle, la fixant intensément. Il ne pouvait pas parler sans risquer de se faire repérer, comment lui faire comprendre les enjeux qui découleraient de cette observation ? Il désigna sa bouche à lui comme pour dire "lit sur mes lèvres". Il commença alors à prononcer très lentement pour qu'elle comprenne

"Tu dois regarder"

Hermione réitéra son "non" de la tête. Il attendait beaucoup de ce moment, peut-être qu'elle comprendrait enfin l'enfer où elle était et arrêterait de prendre des risques inutiles. Il le lui avait bien expliqué, mais la confrontation visuelle était nécessaire pour appuyer les mots.

"Pour sortir d'ici..."

Elle fronça les sourcils...

"Pour ta famille..."

Il appuyait ses mouvements de lèvres avec des gestes et la jeune femme le comprenait parfaitement.

Drago ne lui laissa pas le temps de la réflexion, il la saisit fermement par le bras et la conduisit face à la fenêtre avant de lui prendre le menton d'une main et de l'obliger à faire face à la situation.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent, il comprit alors qu'il n'avait plus besoin de la forcer et la relâcha.  
La fenêtre était en hauteur, devant une sorte d'immense salle. La première comparaison qui lui vient à l'esprit était celle d'un terrain de quidditch, mais en un peu moins haut tout de même.

Cette grotte était immense, presque aussi grande que celle qu'elle avait découverte à la source.

Les morgoles, entassés devant une sorte de scène dont ils étaient séparés par une fosse attendaient en silence. Le roi trônait en hauteur, à l'autre bout de la salle par rapport aux deux visiteurs incongrus et leur faisait face sans même le savoir.

Enfin, Hermione posa ses yeux sur les pauvres prisonnières et plaqua sa main devant sa bouche, les larmes lui montant rapidement aux yeux sans même un espoir de les contrôler. Elles avaient perdues leurs uniformes et étaient vêtues comme elle désormais. Pieds et poings liées les unes aux autres, elles semblaient tétanisées, ne sachant pas ce qui leur arrivait. Des Morgoles armés les entouraient.  
Hermione trouva ceci étrange, avec tous les pouvoirs dont ils disposaient, à quoi pouvaient bien leur servir ces armes ? Mais son esprit n'arrivait plus à analyser la situation.

Tout au fond, derrière le roi, des tambours retentirent ce qui capta encore plus l'attention de la rouge et or.  
Les filles regardaient partout, cherchant un espoir, une lueur. Elles ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre et pensaient probablement à un sacrifice. Le son des tambours était très lent mais raisonnait dans chacun des murs, effrités par les vibrations répétitives.

D'un coup, les chaînes de la première fille se rompirent et deux morgoles ne lui laissèrent aucune opportunité de s'échapper. Ils la conduisirent au centre de la scène, jusqu'à un troisième représentant de leur race armé d'une seringue. Il la plongea dans un énorme chaudron. La pauvre enfant se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais les créatures l'immobilisèrent par magie. 

L'un deux lui prit le bras qu'il tendit au troisième pour lui injecter un liquide vert fluorescent sans aucun ménagement. En quelques secondes seulement, les premiers effets apparurent, la fille fut lâchée par ses gardes, elle ne bougeait plus, ne criait plus, ses yeux fixés dans le vide. Sa peau se colora légèrement d'une teinte verdâtre et elle avança pour se positionner contre le mur, à l'opposé de ses camarades.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, silencieusement, les bras le long de son corps, comme si elle ne pouvait plus les porter à son visage pour essuyer ses pleurs. La fille venait de subir une sorte de lobotomie, elle ne pensait plus, c'était comme si son âme lui avait été ôtée.

La cérémonie continua ainsi, devant une gryffondore anéantie et un serpentard figé. 

Les filles se succédaient, toutes pleurant, hurlant, se débattant avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, mais rien n'y faisait. Trois heures plus tard, il n'en restait que très peu. Les morgoles en attrapait une dernière, mais elle ne se débattait pas...

A ce moment, Drago eut le bon réflexe, il prit Hermione par derrière et lui plaqua la main sur la bouche juste à temps pour étouffer son cri. C'était Luna. Elle s'avança d'elle même face à son destin et tendit son bras, résignée.   
Hermione se retourna pour se plaquer contre le torse de Malefoy qui, surpris, resta les mains écartées.

Il savait jouer avec elle, la chercher pour la mettre hors d'elle, mais la consoler... Il en était incapable.  
D'ailleurs, le jeune homme n'avait jamais réconforté personne et la prendre dans ses bras pour la soutenir était au dessus de ses forces. Il l'entraîna alors immédiatement loin de cette horreur en la poussant pour qu'elle avance, ce qu'elle fit machinalement, pleurant de plus belle, mais toujours en silence.

Durant le trajet qui les conduisait au dortoir, Drago se rappela de la première cérémonie à laquelle il avait assisté. 

Personne ne l'avait mis en garde des rituels de ce peuple sous terrain. Il se souvient avoir reculé de terreur jusqu'à se plaquer contre une paroi de galerie, les bras écartés pour se stabiliser, et s'être laissé glisser pour se recroqueviller par terre, les yeux exorbités de terreur.   
Arrivés là-bas, Hermione se jeta sur le lit, et tira la couverture pour se cacher.

Drago devina qu'elle se mettait en boule et l'entendit sangloter de plus belle. Il alla s'asseoir sur la chaise, à côté de la table et lui tourna le dos, sans prononcer un seul mot.

Hermione avait du mal à respirer à cause des pleurs évidemment, mais également de l'angoisse qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Son esprit était assaillit par une foule de pensées, toutes aussi diverses les unes que les autres. Elle revoyait les images terribles de la cérémonie et surtout Luna affrontant son destin, puis des flashs de sa famille, ses parents, ses grands-parents, mais aussi de ses amis, Harry, Ginny et Ron.

A cette pensée, ses pleurs redoublèrent. Ils devaient être mort d'inquiétude à son sujet et avaient raison. Hermione était en enfer...

A ce moment, elle se sentit désespérément seule. Biensur, elle entendait Drago bouger de temps en temps à côté d'elle, mais elle aurait aimé avoir un confident à ses côtés. Quelqu'un qui la consolerait, qui lui dirait que tout allait bien se passer... Mais rien.

Malefoy n'était pas du genre à écouter les sentiments des autres, il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de la prendre dans ses bras tout à l'heure et maintenant, elle le voyait assis, les yeux rivés sur le sol, lui tournant le dos.

Après avoir assisté à la cérémonie, la gryffondore ne put s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissant de ce qu'il avait fait. Sans lui, sa peau se aurait probablement changé en couleur verte et elle ne serait plus. Mais il avait agit égoïstement, pour se sauver lui-même et elle n'arrivait pas à changer de regard sur son pire ennemi. Il était odieux et finalement, même si elle préférait être avec lui qu'avec les morgoles, il voulait la même chose d'elle : de la compagnie et une partenaire sexuelle. Il pouvait aller au diable. 

De son côté, le serpentard essayait d'organiser ses pensées. Il fixait le sol crasseux du dortoir et tentait d'occulter les pleurs de sa compagne d'infortune. Son souhait aurait été lui crier d'arrêter de chouiner, de la fermer, mais comment lui reprocher sa réaction ? Il lui avait montré la réalité pour qu'elle réalise un peu dans quel enfer ils étaient et c'était chose faite. 

Mais qu'attendait-elle de lui à présent ? Du réconfort ? Non, il ne pouvait pas lui en donner, étant lui-même proche du renoncement. Si elle savait qu'avant d'entendre les morgoles parler d'une razzia, lui redonnant l'espoir de voir arriver des secours ou au moins une autre âme, il avait cessé de s'alimenter, voulant en finir.  
Les premiers temps, Drago avait arpenté les couloirs sans relâche, cherchant une issue, un indice, une idée, une aide, n'importe quoi... Mais très vite, le désespoir l'avait corrompu.

Au bout de deux mois, le jeune homme savait qu'il ne sortirait jamais d'ici et s'était allongé sur ce lit, voulant y rester jusqu'à la fin.

Son amazone ne pouvait pas savoir à quel point sa présence comptait pour lui. Lui faire l'amour, même dans ces conditions, avait réinsufflé la vie dans son corps et dans son coeur. Il n'avait pas plus d'espoir de sortir d'ici, mais Drago savait à présent qu'il ne mourrait pas seul.


	8. ça plane pour moi

A la surface, les recherches avaient débuté. Très rapidement, ils avaient découvert que la "razzia" précédant celle dont avait été témoin Minerva Mac Gonagall datait de 1915 et était passée pratiquement inaperçue en raison d'une grave guerre dans le monde moldu. Mais pour l'instant, malgré les heures passées au ministère à éplucher les listes des personnes portées disparues, aucun indice n'apparaissait.

Les troupes ne se démotivaient pourtant pas la fameuse "survivante" devait bel et bien exister quelque part et ils allaient la trouver. Harry avait délégué sa recherche des horcruxes à Tonks et Rémus qui étaient venu le chercher lorsqu'ils en trouvèrent un. Seul le survivant pouvait réellement les détruire même s'ils l'accompagnaient systématiquement. Durant ses missions, Ginny ne respirait plus. Elle arrêtait les recherches, incapables de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Voyant son anxiété, Neville lui proposa d'aller au chaudron baveur pour se détendre et prendre un café (les heures de travail, le manque de sommeil et le stress permanent les accablait), les bierraubeurre ne leur permettant pas de rester éveillé. Ron avec décliné l'invitation, incapable de faire autre chose que de chercher son Hermione.

Une heure après le départ de Ginny et Neville, le rouquin fut dérangé dans ses investigations.

-Ronald Weasley ?

Il leva la tête pour se trouver face à une jeune fille de son âge environ, plutôt jolie et ressemblant étrangement à Hermione. Son coeur ne supporta pas cette vision et commença à battre irrégulièrement. Il ne put répondre à la question pourtant simple qui lui était posée. Alors la petite brune continua

-J'ai apris que vous mettiez tout en oeuvre pour rechercher les disparues. Ma petite soeur a été emportée elle aussi et lorsque je demande au ministère où ils en sont des recherches, je tombe face à un mur. Alors j'aimerais me joindre à vous...

Ron resta un petit moment sans voix, mais ne pu refuser son aide, toutes les bonnes volontés étaient les bienvenues, d'autant plus que la jeune femme portait un masque de souffrance dépressive évidente.

-moi c'est Patricia, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Main qu'il serra avant de lui expliquer le plus brièvement possible leurs recherches et de se remettre au travail.

Lorsque les tambours eurent fini de résonner, Drago releva la tête et se tourna vers Hermione qui ne pleurait plus. Sans dire un mot, il alla s'allonger à côté d'elle dans le peu de place qu'elle lui laissait et fini par s'endormir. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se reposa véritablement durant le peut d'heures où il purent fermer les yeux et ce fut les gargouillements du ventre d'Hermione qui les réveilla de cette courte « sieste ».

-Bien dormi ?

-Hum.

Bon, il avait déjà un aperçu de l'humeur du jour.

-Aller, lève toi, on va manger un peu et ensuite, nous irons inspecter les lieux. Il faut également retourner à la salle du trône parce qu'ils vont élaborer un plan pour te récupérer donc, si nous y assistons, on aura une longueur d'avance.

Chacun était resté religieusement sur sa moitié de lit. Sans dire un mot, Hermione se leva, s'étira un peu et ne lui jeta pas un seul regard avant d'aller devant leurs provisions.

-Bon Granger, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es pas du matin, c'est ça ?

-La ferme Malfoy.

Il senti alors la sauce monter très très vite, mais fit son possible pour se retenir.

-qu'est-ce que tu as mon amazone... raconte moi. Sa voix n'avait rien de convivial ou d'engageant. C'était un mélange de moquerie et d'ironie.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Elle s'était enfin tournée vers lui, le regard haineux et lui avait pratiquement crié cette phrase.

-chut ! Je sais qu'ici nous somme plus en retrait par rapport aux galeries, mais faut quand même pas trop forcer la chance alors baisse d'un ton. Et je te signale que je ne suis pas obligé de supporter les humeurs de Madame alors tu te calme.

-Si, justement, tu es obligé de supporter mes humeurs. Et comment peux-tu faire abstraction de ce qu'on a vu hier ?

-Parce que pleurer toute la journée y changera quelque chose peut-être ?

Tout en parlant, ils commencèrent à piocher dans le sac pour se rassasier un peu. En effet, même si ces fruits avaient un bonne consistance, ça n'était que des fruits et le repas de la vieille leur semblait déjà bien loin.

-Tu es vraiment sans cœur...

-bon changeons de sujet, cette discussion est stérile.

Hermione n'avait pas envie de polémiquer. Elle se sentait anéantie et mangeait machinalement, sans même prêter attention à ce qu'elle portait à sa bouche. Le but était de caler un peu son estomac pour affronter la journée. Mais elle fut saisit par l'amertume d'un des fruits et ouvrit la bouche en tirant la langue et en fermant les yeux.

-qu'est-ce qu'y'a encore ? Tu vas pas faire la difficile non plus !

-non, c'est pas ça, mais y'a un fruit qui devait pas être mûr... il était orange et c'est vraiment immonde !

-tu... tu as mangé un fruit orange ?

Drago blêmit légèrement.

-ben oui, c'est pas un drame, c'est juste dégoûtant c'est tout... Mais elle n'arriva pas à achever sa phrase. Déjà les premier effets arrivaient à la vitesse du Poudlard Express.

-Non Granger ! Si j'avais vu... c'est un... Granger... Granger... regarde moi... ho Granger !

Les yeux d'Hermione semblaient divaguer et un sourire niais s'affichait sur son visage. Elle vacilla légèrement et Drago eut à peine le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe à la renverse en rigolant.

-ah mais c'est pas vrai... c'est hallucinogène ce truc ! La fois où j'en ais mangé un j'ai déliré dans mon coin pendant deux heures au moins avant de m'endormir comme une masse... t'es incroyable... tu pouvais pas me demander avant de bouffer n'importe quoi...

Malgré le ton grave de Drago, Hermione n'arrivait pas à retenir ses pouffements. Il voulut la déposer sur le lit et se baissa un peu pour ne pas la laisser tomber de trop haut, mais alors qu'il écarta les bras pour la lâcher, il s'aperçut que la jeune femme, en pleine euphorie, s'agrippait toujours à son cou.

-Arrête de jouer, couche toi, ça va passer.

-non... Ron, je veux un câlin.

-mais arrête, j'suis pas Weasley, j'lui ressemble pas quand même...

-Ron pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi ?

Elle s'était laissé tombé sur le lit mais se rassit immédiatement. Drago ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait que ça n'était pas bien grave parce que ça lui était arrivé, mais il avait oublié entièrement ce qu'il s'était passé durant deux bonnes heures. Il avait un trou de mémoire. Heureusement, qu'il était resté à la source et n'avait pas foncé bêtement vers les Morgoles... tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'est de s'être réveillé avec l'estomac complètement retourné et un formidable mal de tête qui était passé assez rapidement somme toute.

Hermione, elle, le regardait, maintenant au bord des larmes...

-pleure pas ! J'te dis que je suis pas weasley...

-Je pleure pas. Lui dit-elle sur un ton résigné, mais des sanglots dans la voix.

-cette cochonnerie de fruit te fait faire n'importe quoi, essaye de te concentrer Granger. Faut vraiment que je te surveille. Mon neveu de cinq fait moins de connerie que toi !

-Ron tu m'as manqué ! T'étais où ?

Malfoy soupira ! Il n'y pouvait rien, elle était en plein délire et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre que ça passe. Il s'assit sur la chaise, en face d'elle, et se cala la tête dans la main, le coude sur la table, blasé de devoir attendre ici durant au moins deux heures que les effets ne s'estompent. Mais la jeune femme, ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

-parce que moi... ben tu devineras jaaaaaaaaaaaaaamais où j'étais ! lui lança-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête ;

Elle parlait effectivement comme son neveu de cinq ans ce qui le fit sourire. Il décida alors de rentrer dans son jeu pour passer le temps.

-non, où étais tu Gran... Hermione ?

-En enfer !

Drago eut alors un sourire amer, elle ne pouvait pas être plus honnête.

-mais le Piiiiiiiiiiiiire, c'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé là-bas !

-ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Hermione rougit et prononça une phrase sans articuler et aussi vite qu'elle le pu

-et ben j'ai couchéavecdragomalfoy ! Et elle baissa la tête en signe de honte.

Drago étouffa tant bien que mal le rire que cette réponse avait déclenché, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. On aurait dit que son amazone avait fortement abusé d'une fiole de concentré de véritacérum doublé d'une bonne dose d'alcool et elle se confiait comme si c'était Ron en face d'elle, enfin presque, car dans la réalité, elle ne lui aurait pas parlé ainsi.

A présent, Drago voulait pleinement profiter de la situation, tant qu'à faire ! Et il saisit l'opportunité de lui faire avouer ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis le début. Et puis de toute façon, elle ne se souviendrait de rien... même pas à son réveil !

-Ah bon ? il feinta d'être étonné.

-ouaipe !

-et alors ? Tu as aimé ? Lui demanda-t-il les yeux pleins de malice et le sourire en coin.

-hoooooooooooooooooo que oui ! C'était... elle leva les yeux au ciel et vacilla légèrement de la tête... GE-NIAL ! C'était ma première fois Ron tu sais.

Alors là, Drago ne pouvait pas être plus satisfait, il jubilait comme jamais, son égaux était à son paroxysme, si seulement il avait pu l'enregistrer et le diffuser en boucle dans tous les couloirs de Poudlard...

-Je sais.

-Mais je l'aime pas pourtant. Je t'aime TOI. Je te l'ais jamais dit, mais je t'aime très fort Ron...

et elle se leva pour se jeter à son coup et l'embrasser. D'un réflexe, Drago la repoussa et avec le manque d'équilibre évident dont elle était victime, elle retomba comme un sac sur le lit. Elle lui jeta alors un regard plein de larmes...

-tu ne m'aimes pas ?

-attends, répond d'abord à ma question, et après je t'embrasserais si tu veux. Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Drago Malfoy ?

-Alors là c'est hyyyyyyper facile comme question ! Il est arrogant, méchant, peureux, il m'a toujours jugé sans même me connaître, il méprise les autres, on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, il fait passer ses intérêts avant ceux d'autrui, il m'agace constamment... Je t'ais dis qu'il était prétentieux aussi ?

-C'est bon c'est bon.

-tu veux pas que je continue ? Lui demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-non, ça ira... mais tu ne trouve rien de bien chez lui ?

-mais pourquoi tu me parle de lui Ron, on s'en fout. Elle jeta sa main en arrière par dessus son épaule en signe d'agacement.

-répond à ma question et je t'embrasserais.

Cette promesse fit réapparaître le sourire sur le visage de la gryffondor.

-si y'a une ou deux choses... si on cherche bien.

-lesquelles ? Drago était déterminé et son ton ne lui laissait pas l'opportunité de se défiler. Elle lui lança alors un regard agacé et fatigué...

-et bien, il peut être drôle parfois. Il a refusé de tuer Dumbledor ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a pas un fond si horrible et puis il m'a sauvé la vie.

Les compliments venaient visiblement moins facilement que la liste de ses défauts. Mais ces trois points, en particulier le second, touchèrent Drago. Pour ne pas sombrer dans les souvenirs du monde extérieur, il l'obligea à se focaliser sur autre chose.

-et physiquement, tu le trouves comment ?

-ben... il est pas mal.

-quoi ? comment ça « pas mal » ? Il est canon tu veux dire...

-non, pas mal. Affirma-t-elle d'un hochement de tête. C'est vrai qu'il a de beaux yeux et un sourire qui me fait craquer quand il ne m'effraye pas, mais c'est pas un apollon. Elle se pencha alors en mettant sa main sur le côté de sa bouche et murmura... Tu lui diras pas mais il fait un peu gringalet pour un joueur de quidditch, si on le compare à Victor par exemple...

-Mais c'est nul ça ! Ça fait deux mois que je bouffe .. heu pardon... qu'il ne bouffe que des fruits, forcément sa masse musculaire a fondue !

Drago avait du mal à contenir son indignation. Il était vrai qu'avec la mission qu'il avait tenté de mener à bien l'année dernière il n'avait eut que très peu de temps pour se consacrer au sport. Mais tout de même ! Il regarda alors ses épaules en se redressant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Non mais franchement, il avait une bonne carrure tout de même avec un magnifique tors en V et un postérieur qui en avait fait craqué plus d'une !

-oui oui, c'est ce qu'on dit.

-Mais question performance c'est un craque... c'est même toi qui l'a dit.

-ouai... ça aurait pu être mieux quand même.

Cette fois Drago n'en pouvait plus, comment ça mieux ? Il lui avait tout donné et jamais aucune de ses conquêtes n'avait posé de réclamation avant, c'était même plutôt l'inverse, elles en avait toutes redemandé, et sans vouloir se vanter, il avait toujours satisfait la demande.

-comment ça mieux ? Tu étais excitée et tes cris de jouissance ne laissaient pas la place au doute sur ce que tu ressentais.

-Mais t'étais pas la Ron enfin, je sais bien ce que je dis quand même. Il a pris ça comme une course olympique, c'est pas un marathon à ce que je sache, avec plus de douceur, de tendresse et de caresses aussi, je suis certaine que ça aurait pu être mieux. Et puis tu m'énerves j'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi. Je peux t'embrasser maintenant ?

Drago resta un moment sans réagir... Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, elle le prenait pour ce weasley de malheur…

Mais après tout, si ça pouvait lui faire plaisir... Elle ne s'en souviendrait même pas... et elle était si désirable son amazone avec son petit air malicieux, son ensemble en peau qui ne cachait presque rien de sa merveilleuse silhouette et ses grands yeux qui le fixaient, pleins d'attentes. Ces mêmes yeux qui lui avait dit de continuer à lui faire l'amour la veille...

-Ron, je t'aime... s'il te plait, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça et puis je suis si seule ici. Si seule, répéta-t-elle en baissant la tête tristement. Je suis contente que tu sois venu me voir.

-tu n'es pas seule !

-c'est pareil, j'ai tant besoin d'être réconfortée et Malfoy... Il est froid et insensible.

A présent de légères larmes coulaient le long des joues d'Hermione et l'estomac de Drago se nouait. C'est vrai que depuis le début, il n'avait rien fait pour la mettre à l'aise.

-Allonge toi Hermione.

Elle s'exécuta. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires d'hésitation, Drago se coucha à côté d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Instinctivement, elle se blottit contre lui, oubliant la promesse du baisé, et s'endormi de nouveau sous l'effet du fruit empoisonné. Le serpentard ferma les yeux, cherchant à comprend ce qui lui arrivait. Il aurait maintes fois pu profiter de la situation, aller bien plus loin qu'un baisé même, les lois et les tribunaux n'existaient pas ici, personne ne pouvait le punir. Mais ces grands yeux tristes l'avaient touché en plein cœur et tout Malfoy qu'il était, il n'avait pu les occulter. Il sentait à présent la chaleur de son amazone tout contre lui et prenait dangereusement goût à cette sensation inédite.

Il décida donc de profiter un peu de la situation en la serrant contre lui. Il la lâcherait d'ici quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits. Mais en attendant, il se permis même de lui déposer un léger baisé sur le front, personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

Petite note : voilà, je sais jamais comment faire pour répondre aux reviews... Estce que vous voulez que je vous réponde par mail ou bien que je fasse une réponse en début de chapitre... si vous avez envie de laisser un petit pessage, n'hésitez pas à me préciser ce que vous préférez. Voilà. Merci beaucoup à tous de suivre cette histoire !


	9. Le conseil

Les pensées de Drago divaguèrent un bon moment, se remémorant sa famille et ses amis. Qu'aurait-ils pensé en le voyant cajoler une sang de bourbe ainsi ? Une « sang de bourbe » ! mais qu'est-ce que voulait dire exactement ce mot ? son père l'avait toujours utilisé pour qualifier les sorciers nés de moldus et lui aussi du coup.

Drago vouait une admiration sans faille à son père. Il était grand, riche, influent, charismatique et attirait l'admiration de tout son entourage. Lorsqu'il disait qu'il était la descendance de Lucius Malfoy, on le respectait sans même le connaître. Comment ne pas vouloir lui ressembler. Lorsque Lucius décrétait un fait, il n'y avait pas à se demander si c'était vrai ou pas… c'était !

Mais depuis qu'il était ici, il commençait à prendre conscience d'un certain nombre de choses. Ici, la richesse et l'influence n'avaient aucune importance, Voldemort n'était personne et la famille Malfoy encore moins. Ici ce qui importait, c'était de survivre et de sortir de cet enfer. Ici, ce qui LUI importait, c'était ce petit bout de femme qui se pelotonnait contre lui réchauffant, on ne sais comment, son cœur glacé.

Sans même s'en rendre compte le serpentard avait resserré son étreinte et la jeune femme commença à bouger. Ce petit mouvement accompagné d'un gémissement lointain l'extirpa de ses rêveries. Bien à contre cœur, il dégagea doucement l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle et s'assis pour la regarder se réveiller.

Elle était particulièrement blanche et esquissa une grimace avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. « le mal de tête » pensa Drago. Puis, elle se leva d'un bond, couru hors du dortoir sans même lui lancer un regard et il pu l'entendre vomir ! « et voici le second effet » !

Hermione revint après quelques minutes, un main sur le front, l'autre sur le ventre et la respiration encore difficile.

-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-tu as mangé un fruit hallucinogène, mais t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave. Tu vas juste te sentir vaseuse aujourd'hui.

-Hallucinogène… mais je ne me souviens plus de rien. Je te parlais en mangeant et puis… plus rien… juste un affreux mal de tête et…

-c'est rien, assiez toi. Il faut te reprendre un peu, je ne sais pas combien de temps nous nous sommes rendormis et il faut absolument aller voir si le conseil a commencé.

-Mais, si c'était hallucinogène, j'ai fait ou dit des choses étranges ?

Drago sourit alors, re visionnant la scène dans laquelle elle décrivait leurs ébats amoureux…

-non non, rassure toi ! tu as juste cru voir Weasley !

A l'audition de ce mot, il pu voir la tristesse gagner très rapidement du terrain chez son amazone. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il voulut éviter qu'elle ne la prenne toute entière.

-Assez parler, nous devons y aller maintenant.

Elle le regarda d'abord en l'implorant mais très vite ses yeux virèrent à la détermination. Peu importait l'état nauséeux dans lequel elle se trouvait, il était effectivement vital qu'ils assistent à ce conseil. A peine assise, elle se redressa et lui emboîta le pas. Il était vrai qu'elle désirait lui poser un certain nombre de questions, mais cela attendrait.

Sans rajouter un mot, il arrivèrent visiblement en avance à la salle du trône pour assister au conseil. Le roi des Morgoles était seul, assis sur son lit, dans un angle de la pièce.

En l'apercevant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. S'ils la capturaient, elle finirait certainement avec ce cadavre ambulant jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle le trouvait déjà livide hier, mais là, assis et les yeux fermés... cette vision était véritablement frigorifique.

Comme hypnotisée, elle sursauta lorsque Drago posa sa main sur son épaule. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Ne sachant pas dans combien de temps se déroulerait le conseil, il valait mieux économiser des forces, surtout que le mal de tête de la jeune femme ne diminuait pas vraiment.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione qui n'avait pas détourné son attention du roi sentit les yeux de Drago sur elle, ce qui lui fit tourner la tête et le questionner du regard. Pour toute réponse, il secoua son visage lentement de gauche à droite et lui montra la salle du doigt, signe qu'il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur ce qu'il s'y passait, autrement dit rien pour le moment.

Elle repris alors sa description détaillée des poteaux ornementés des deux clés. Mais Drago n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux de son amazone. Elle fronçait les sourcils pour essayer de déchiffrer le maximum de choses et son petit air sérieux contrastait magnifiquement bien avec sa tenue ! « touchante », voilà le mot qui s'imposa à Drago jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se tourne à nouveau vers lui en prononçant un « quoi ? » du bout des lèvres, très agacée !

Se ressaisissant rapidement, le serpentard l'imita et scruta la pièce en face de lui à la recherche d'un indice. Hermione n'arrivait décidément pas à le comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin ? pourquoi la fixait-il ? elle avait quelque chose sur elle ? elle devait probablement être sale ! ça devait être ça. Machinalement, elle s'essuya les main et de frotta le nez.

Sa migraine disparaissait progressivement, mais une multitudes de sensations s'imposaient à elle. Une sorte d'étrange chaleur, comme lorsque l'on s'est confié à quelqu'un, qu'il nous a réconforté et qu'on se sent libéré d'un poids. Mais c'était impossible. Drago Malfoy n'aurait jamais fait ça ! ho mon dieu ! elle s'était confiée à lui… c'était ça ! voilà pourquoi il la regardait… elle ne lui avait pas dit au moins.. non pas ça… elle ne lui avait quand même pas avoué qu'elle avait aimé être dans ses bras ?

Elle regardait toujours le blondinet, la bouche ouverte, terrifiée par les évidences qui s'imposaient à elle ! A ce moment, Drago pivota la tête ce qui lui fit instantanément détourner le regard, comme lorsque Rogue la surprend en train de bavarder avec Potter ou Weasley ! sa réaction ingénue le fit sourire. Il eut, l'espace d'une toute petite seconde, envie de se rapprocher d'elle, mais une lumière diffuse accapara son attention.

Trois petites boules d'énergie s'étaient formées autour du roi et elles tournoyaient en formant des ellipses aux tracés différent les unes des autres. On aurait dit des sortes de petites flammes bleues. Le roi ne dormait donc pas en positon assise. Il méditait. Machinalement, les deux poudlariens se levèrent, sans le lâcher du regard. Ces lumières semblaient envoûtantes, presque chaleureuses et attirantes !

Peu à peu, elles se mirent à tournoyer de plus en plus vite, faisant siffler l'air à leur passage et voler les long cheveux noir du seigneur des Morgoles. Il restait impassible, toujours assis sur son lit, les jambes pendant sur le côté, une main sur chaque genoux et le dos bien droit. Drago s'apprêtait à voir la gryffondor reculer d'un pas et à la retenir une nouvelle fois, mais elle n'en fit rien, bien au contraire, se rapprochant pour mieux voir la scène. Elle semblait vouloir analyser le type de magie qu'il utilisait.

« courageuse la petite amazone. Ça fait moins de 48H qu'elle est dans cet enfer et déjà elle commence à s'adapter à la situation. C'est vrai qu'elle est à gryffondor ! je l'avais pratiquement oublié ça… »

Mais ses observations furent rapidement interrompues par l'arrivée d'un garde entrant d'un pas décidé dans la salle ! le pauvre Morgole n'aurait pas du ! arrivées au paroxysme du leur mouvement rotatif, les boules de feu furent projetées d'un seul coup dans sa direction et le heurtèrent de plein fouet, faisant sursauter les deux spectateurs de la scène. Le garde, violemment projeté en arrière, sorti de leur champ de vision. Quelques secondes plus tard, le roi daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Il était facile de distinguer les gardes des autres morgoles. Ils étaient plus petits et plus trapus que les autres. L'espèce devait être divisée en deux groupes : les « nobles » et les « gardes », enfin d'après ce qu'Hermione avait pu repérer. Quoi que, celui qui avait administré le nymphomins aux filles semblait également différent.

Plusieurs créatures pénétrèrent alors dans la chambre, s'agenouillant et courbant l'échine en signe de respect.

-Il est mort ? demanda le roi de sa voix gutturale.

-non mon seigneur, mais il ne survivra pas longtemps.

-Sortez, immédiatement et convoquez le conseil.

Les quatre gardes s'exécutèrent sans prononcer un seul mot. Hermione eut à peine le temps de constater que le roi semblait essoufflé ce qui la surpris, que déjà des « dignitaires » entraient dans la salle. Le roi fit glisser par magie son trône jusqu'à une table à la forme étrange, on aurait dit une sorte de poire au bout de laquelle il siégeait. Les autres attendirent qu'il soit assit pour en en faire de même.

La gryffondor pu reconnaître le fameux « Paril » qu'elle avait aperçut la veille et également le frère du roi, ils se ressemblaient à s'y méprendre.

-Qui a un plan pour la reprendre ? entama le chef.

A ces mots, Hermione se tourna vers Drago, un peu inquiète, mais ne lui montra pas. Il hocha une foi la tête et fit un pas vers elle, sans la toucher, mais lui montrant qu'il était présent avant de fixer à nouveau son attention sur le conseil. Il n'avait pas sourit, ni même tendu une main vers elle, mais avait fait un pas, c'était toujours ça et elle apprécia le geste, consciente de ce que cet effort lui coûtait !

-Mon seigneur, nous avons déjà été confronté à la même situation avec votre père, nous ne pouvons pas pénétrer dans la citée ancienne. Seul Darcard le peut et il est en mission pour une semaine encore et ce dans le meilleur des cas.

Le roi ne répondit pas, il semblait réfléchir, contrarié. Un blanc impressionnant s'empara du conseil avant qu'il ne daigne ajouter..

-Le collectif n'a jamais été aussi bas. Elle est protégée par quelqu'un, lorsque Dracard pénétrera dans le labyrinthe, il sera totalement privé de pouvoirs et ne pourra pas luter, surtout qu'ils ont les armes de l'ancien seigneur.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en regardant Drago, ce dernier haussa les épaules en secouant négativement la tête, il ne comprenait rien.

-Le garde n'est pas mort sur le coup, jamais ça n'était arrivé. Surenchérit le roi.

-La dernière razzia nous a fait énormément de tort, nous aurions dû attendre l'hivers, faire baisser la température et cacher le soleil a épuisé les ressources. C'est tout juste si nous arrivons à bloquer la progression de l'apnaya ! lui répondit timidement un dignitaire.

Une nouvelle fois, Hermione questionna le serpentard du regard et obtient la même réponse. Il semblait également de plus en plus perplexe.

-Il suffit Grasite ! il nous fallait des femelles pour récolter le nymphomins. Nous n'avions pas le choix, tout ceci devenait critique. Très bien ! avançons la prochaine cérémonie à dans trois jours. Et attendons le retour de Dracard. Fort ou pas, il ira dans la citée ancienne et me la retrouvera. La séance est levée.

L'autorité du roi était incontestable. Tous les notables se levèrent d'un bond, baissèrent la tête en signe de respect et sortir, à l'exception du frère du roi.

-A quoi tout cela rime Markane ? lui demanda-t-il

-ne te mêle pas de ça.

-tu as la même faiblesse que père, ceci l'à conduit à sa perte, souviens toi. Pourquoi vouloir récupérer cette sorcière !

-je l'ais observé grâce au miroir… tu n'a jamais eut envie d'avoir une compagne dont le regard n'était pas vide ?

La Gryffondor porta sa main à sa bouche, comprenant immédiatement ce dont il parlait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était ce miroir, mais il l'avait observé, elle ! et il était venue la chercher à Poudlard. Tout était sa faute ? mais pourquoi, pourquoi elle, pourquoi ?

Drago lui lança un regard un peu moins dur que d'habitude et fronça le nez dans une sorte de petite grimace adorable. Mais ils devaient être attentifs à la conversation qui se déroulait devant eux.

-Si Markane, bien sure que si ! toutes ces filles qui ne pensent pas… qui… d'ailleurs c'est pourquoi j'ai agit ainsi hier, mais pénétrer dans la citée ancienne, l'apnaya y prolifère, il existe toujours un risque.

-laisse moi.

Le frère du roi voulu argumenter, mais le regard souverain qu'il devait affronter l'en dissuada. Il sorti de la pièce et celui que l'on nommait Markane se rassit dans sa position initiale. Hermione, qui restait figée vit une main fine avec de longs doigts passer devant ses yeux. Elle se tourna vers le serpentard qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'emmena à la source, là où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement. Une fois en sécurité, elle ne put s'empêcher de le questionner.

-Mais de quoi ils parlaient ? le collectif, l'apnaya, la réponse de son frère « c'est pourquoi j'ai agit ainsi hier ! »… je n'ais rien compris.

-moi non plus, je n'avais jamais entendu ces mots, lui répondit-il. Mais une bonne chose en ressort, ils ne vont rien tenter avant que l'autre ne soit revenu.

-Et c'est qui ce Darcad ? pourquoi peut-il pénétrer dans la citée ancienne ?

-mais j'en sais rien moi ! en tout cas, il va falloir se tirer d'ici avant qu'il ne revienne ou bien tout sera fini.

-pas sur… Devant l'air surpris de Drago, Hermione argumenta, plusieurs choses sont rassurantes. Déjà ils ont moins de pouvoirs, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le roi n'est pas arrivé à tuer son garde sur le coup, ensuite, il a dit que le fameux Darcard n'aurait pas assez de force pour affronter celui qui me protège, autrement dit toi ! il ne doit pas pouvoir se servir de la magie ou je ne sais trop quoi.

-oui, mais même sans magie, elles font deux mètre de haut ces bestioles et je suis pas au mieux de ma forme au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué !

-non attend, ils ont dit autre chose de primordial : ils ont parlé d'armes, la fille qui t'a sauvé avait dû voler des armes. Tu n'en as jamais trouvé ici ?

- non !

-et bien il nous faut les chercher et nous pourrons nous battre.

Le serpentard fut une nouvelle fois impressionné par le courage de la gryffondor, tout ce qu'elle avait entendu ne semblait pas l'avoir effrayé, bien au contraire, elle avait analysé chaque mot, chaque phrase, cherchant un indice pour s'en sortir. Décidément, elle avait du cran. Cette détermination lui redonna du courage à lui aussi. Il se senti alors la force du lui répondre

-ok, on va les chercher, on va les trouver et on va se battre.

Il eut un sourire en retour.

-bon, j'aimerais prendre un bain, ça m'aidera un peu à me remettre. On fait comme hier ? tu te tourne et tu me rejoins !

-ah la la mon amazone ! on a déjà des habitudes de vieux couple, se permis-t-il de plaisanter tout en se tournant.

A sa plus grande surprise, Hermione ne contesta pas son surnom. Elle se déshabilla en lui tournant le dos, repensant à ce qu'il venait de lui dire « on va les chercher, on va les trouver et on va se battre ». Elle se sentait prête, prête à se retrouver dans son camp, prête à se battre à ses côtés. Harry n'était jamais sur de lui et Ron, même s'il fonçait, tremblait comme une feuille en permanence. Là, elle se sentait rassurée, le serpentard était plus déterminé que jamais et dégageait une réelle force intérieure.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'eau, fermant les yeux pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre qu'elle analysa une autre phrase : « on a déjà des habitudes de vieux couple ».

A ce moment, Drago la vit esquisser un léger sourire et se demanda bien ce qui pouvait, dans ces circonstance, animer ces lèvres si attirantes.


	10. Jeux d'enfants

Une fois Drago à l'eau, Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Etrangement, elle était bien plus détendue que la fois précédente et profita de ce moment de calme pour entamer la conversation.

-Bien, par quoi allons nous commencer ?

Le serpentard souleva un sourcil et se tourna vers elle, se demandant de quoi elle voulait parler... et, n'ayant pas du tout envie d'avoir une discussion sérieuse après les trois heures d'observation du conseil répondit en ironisant :

-Je ne sais pas ! Je pourrais déjà me rapprocher doucement, puis t'embrasser, avant de passer aux préliminaires histoire de voir ce qui t'excite...

Consciente qu'il plaisantait, du moins elle l'espérait, Hermione reprit le plus sérieusement du monde, sans même faire cas de sa réponse.

-Nous devrions faire le plein de nourriture vu que nous sommes ici, puis il nous faudra commencer à chercher les armes. Au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de regarder, mais c'était quoi les cahiers sur la table au dortoir ?

Drago esquissa une moue boudeuse ! Il avait espéré la faire sortir de ses gonds une nouvelle fois, histoire de rire un peu, mais elle avait compris son stratagème et ça ne marcherait pas ! Il dut se résigner et répondre sérieusement.

-Alors trois sont vierges, plus comme toi mon amazone ! Lança-t-il fièrement en voyant la lionne lever les yeux au ciel. Et pour le quatrième, c'est le journal intime de celle qui m'a sauvé. Rien d'intéressant. Juste les états d'âmes d'une gamine en enfer ! Y'a plus gai comme lecture.  
-Quoi ? S'étonna Hermione, avide d'en apprendre plus. Tu trouves ça sans intérêt ? Tu l'as lu j'espère.  
-Ben non, lui répondit-il un peu penaud. J'ai lu la première page. Je sais qu'elle s'appelait Mélinda Trevor et qu'elle a été élève à gryffondor un an avant nous, mais bon, à part ça, je n'avais pas franchement envie de voir comment elle a perdu ses rêves et ses espoirs. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec les miens !  
-Tu rigoles j'espère ! Tu te rends compte que cette fille possédait des armes, qu'elle a fabriqué un piège à crevettes, qu'elle savait faire des sortes « d'explosifs fumigènes » comme lorsqu'elle t'a sauvé et tu juges ses écrits inintéressants ! Mais Drago, on pourra peut-être savoir comment elle a fait pour survivre et se défendre seule... il faut absolument le lire, c'est vital !

Hermione ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de répondre. Elle enfouit sa tête sous l'eau et se frictionna rapidement pour se laver au mieux. Lorsqu'elle émergea, les cheveux plaqués en arrière et les yeux humides, il ne put que constater sa beauté. Elle n'était pas parfaite, mais avait un charme indéniable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le remarquait d'ailleurs. Lors du bal de la quatrième année, il l'avait regardé descendre les escaliers du hall, avec grâce et élégance...

Mais ce qu'il préférait chez elle, c'était ses yeux. Il en revenait toujours à eux. Ces yeux pétillants d'intelligence et de malice, ces yeux fiévreux de désir, ces yeux tristes et souffrants de solitudes, ces yeux qui le captivaient à cet instant précis. Sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler Drago sentit l'excitation le submerger en une fraction de seconde.

-Allez ! Sors, habille toi ! Il faut vite filer au dortoir. Nous avons des choses à faire. Lui dit-elle  
-Heu... Je t'en prie, toi d'abord. Bredouilla-t-il un peu gêné. Sors je te rejoins.  
-Non je ne te fais absolument pas confiance. Je préfère quand tu as le dos tourné.  
-Granger t'es lourde. Je ferme les yeux. Sors de l'eau, moi j'ai pas fini.

Et il se tourna pour essayer de retrouver une allure disons "acceptable". Le pantalon plus ou moins moulant de cuir qu'il avait ne l'aiderait pas à masquer son état. Se calmer... il lui fallait impérativement se calmer. Déjà qu'elle le prenait pour un obsédé notoire... c'était pas faut d'ailleurs, mais bon, il ne fallait pas en rajouter quand même. Et puis jouer avec elle verbalement, c'était différent. Là elle verrait la preuve physique qu'elle l'attirait vraiment. Non, il ne lui montrerait aucune marque d'intérêt autre que par la taquinerie. Il entendit alors son amazone sortir de l'eau, ce qui l'aida encore moins à refroidir ses ardeurs...

"Bon Drago, pense à un truc pas excitant..." mais toujours l'image de la gryffonne revenait.  
"Allez, Pansy, ça devrait aller ça... Pansy... oui, Pansy..." ! ...  
"Ah Malefoy t'es vraiment un obsédé" se dit-il à lui-même, mais rien à faire, même la vision de Parkinson en nuisette rose ne le calmait pas.

-Bon Drago, tu fais quoi là ! Insista Hermione, de nouveau habillée.

En réponse, il plongea la tête sous l'eau, histoire de faire quelque chose.

"Allez ! Aux grands mots les grands remèdes", il soupira fortement et désespéra d'avoir à faire ça, mais il le fallait. Il transposa alors Mcgonagall dans la nuisette rose de Pansy ! En un instant, Bingo... il était de nouveau présentable, mais à quel prix ! Cette image le hanterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Hermione se retourna à son tour pour le laisser sortir de l'eau, fixant ses jambes et évitant toute tentation de se retourner. A cette instant, elle remercia véritablement Fleur qui, à l'occasion du mariage, l'avait obligée, c'était bien le mot, à aller dans un institut de beauté pour sorcières se faire épiler de manière définitive tous les poils disgracieux... avec une telle tenue, elle aurait ressemblé à un yeti en moins d'une semaine.

Ils suivirent alors le plan prévu, récoltant des fruits, tous bien rouges cette fois et une bonne surprise les attendait dans le panier sous l'eau, cinq grosses crevettes prises au piège. Hermione ne comprenait pas poruquoi Drago avait l'air si écueuré devant les crevettes roses ! Mais désormais, tout de qui rapporterait à certains mots lui soulèverait le coeur et la liste était longue : rose, nuisette, métamorphose, pourdlard, chat etc...

De retour au dortoir, Hermione commença immédiatement la lecture du journal de Mélinda Trevor et s'immergea totalement dans ses écrits. Drago lui, après avoir mangé deux crustacés, pris une bonne poignée de fruits, s'allongea sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Ses pensées divaguèrent alors ci et là, repensant aux instants qu'il avait passés ainsi dans sa chambre à serpentard. Il avait toujours aimé être seul, s'isoler quelques temps, et avait passé de nombreuses heures, à fixer le plafond des cachots. Maintenant, il prenait ce moment de solitude comme un instant de trop. Deux mois d'isolement totaux, c'était bien assez long.

Après quelques longues minutes, Hermione n'avait toujours pas relevé le nez du journal de Mélinda. Elle semblait littéralement hypnotisée par ce qu'elle découvrait. Drago l'avait déjà observé à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, le nez dans les livres. Elle semblait avoir un univers bien à elle dans lequel il était difficile de pénétrer. Il avait d'ailleurs toujours remarqué qu'à ces moments là, lorsqu'elle se plongeait dans la lecture, même Potter et Weasley s'effaçaient et trouvaient à s'occuper autrement, en jouant aux échecs par exemple.

Mais là, force était de constater qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre occupation qu'elle. Il s'ennuyait à mourir et décida d'agir. Il prit alors un petit fruit et le lui lança sur la tête, fixant rapidement le plafond. Mais rien, elle ne détourna même pas le regard ! "Bon, qu'à cela ne tienne", il réitéra l'expérience et le fruit la heurta en plein front avant de retomber sur le carnet laissant une tâche derrière lui. Devant le pouffement mal étouffé du serpentard, Hermione ferma les yeux, tentant de garder son calme, posa le carnet sur la table respira un bon coup et lui lança un : "quoi ?" particulièrement sec.

-Je m'ennuis ! Lui répondit-il avec la plus grande désinvolture dont il put faire preuve.

-Non mais je rêve là ! Moi je tente de trouver des solutions pour nous sortir d'ici et toi… Toi tu t'amuses. Drago, es-tu conscient que ce sont nos vies qui sont en danger ?

-Oui, mais t'inquiète pas, s'il y avait une solution pour sortir d'ici, ne crois-tu pas qu'au lieu de la décrire ici, Mélinda serait partie ? Allez, arrête de faire ta sérieuse deux minutes et discutons, il n'y a pas le feu au lac !

-Non, lui répondit-elle sèchement avant de se replonger dans la lecture du journal.

"Bon, une nouvelle fois, aux grands mots les grands remèdes" se dit-il. Drago se leva alors, passa derrière la gryffondor et aussi vif que l'attaque d'un cobra lui retira le journal des mains.

-Malefoy, ça suffit ! Rend moi ça.

Il recula d'un pas, le regard rempli de malice.

-Si tu le veux, faudra venir le chercher.  
-C'est pas vrai... s'exaspéra-t-elle. Fais pas le gamin ! J'arrivais à un passage intéressant, elle parlait de ce qu'était l'apnaya.  
-Ah ah ! Et en plus tu as une bonne raison de venir le chercher !

Merlin voilà le retour de son rictus sadique... Mais maintenant que la curiosité de la gryffondor était piquée, elle ne pouvait plus attendre avant d'avoir la réponse à ses questions. 

-Tu es vraiment agaçant Malefoy !  
-Allez, de quoi t'as peur ? Viens juste le reprendre, c'est aussi simple.  
-Aussi simple ? Pas d'entourloupe, pas de coups bas ? Lui demanda-t-elle, plus suspicieuse que jamais.  
-Aussi simple, fois de serpentard ! On pouvait lire l'innocence sur son visage et peut-être même voir l'éclat d'une auréole qu'il avait dû subtiliser à quelqu'un !  
-Si tu crois que c'est ce qui va me rassurer !

Il haussa les épaules sous-entendant un "à toi de voir" et attendit la suite. La gryffondor s'approcha lentement de lui, et tendit la main pour qu'il lui rende le fameux journal. Mais ça aurait été bien trop facile. Il secoua la tête négativement et tendit le bras le plus haut possible.

-Si tu le veux, prend le.  
-J'en étais sûr de ça ! Et bien garde le.  
-Ho ! Tu es certaine mon amazone... certaine de ne pas vouloir savoir ce qu'est l'apnaya ? Hein ?

Hermione luttait intérieurement. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu, mais en même temps, sa curiosité l'empêchait de renoncer si facilement. Pour la décider, Drago rajouta une petite précision.

-Le carnet est au bout de mon bras. Il ne bougera pas. C'est promis !

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Hermione se décida. Elle s'approcha du serpent et tendit le bras en l'air. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas bien grande et Drago tendait le journal si haut qu'elle ne put pas atteindre l'objet désiré. Elle lui lança alors un regard agacé.

-A quoi t'avance ce petit jeu ?  
-Hum... c'est juste un divertissement ! Monte sur la pointe des pieds, tu l'auras peut-être !  
-Et si j'attendais que tu te fatigues et que tu redescendes le bras ! Tu ne vas pas rester toute la journée ainsi ! Le nargua-t-elle.

Elle avait marqué un point. Il fallait qu'il argumente… Vite...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? Toi, la gryffondor si courageuse, tu n'arriverais même pas à récupérer un petit journal ? Ah non ! Je sais. Tu as peur de te retrouver près de moi et de perdre le contrôle de tes sens, c'est ça... Je t'attire tellement...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione, agacée, prit les devants. Elle se colla à lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux d'un air de défi. Puis elle monta sur la pointe des pieds, s'appuya sur son épaule et lui arracha le journal des mains. Ce que le serpent, dans son jeu perfide, n'avait pas prévu, c'était sa réaction à lui face à ce rapprochement. Alors qu'elle redescendait de sa posture, il plaça son autre bras autour de sa taille sans raison. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, mutuellement étonnés et Hermione mit quelques instants à réagir et à le repousser violemment.

-Tu n'as aucune parole !

Et elle retourna s'asseoir, se plongeant de nouveau dans sa lecture. Elle eut tout de même bien du mal à se concentrer de nouveau. Une foule de questions se bousculait en elle. Pourquoi agissait-il constamment ainsi ? Qu'avait-il à gagner à la provoquer tout le temps ?

Il voulait certainement qu'elle cède de nouveau, histoire de s'en servir contre elle une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de cet enfer. Oui, c'était ça ! Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas et que ce petit jeu était juste pour l'humilier une fois de plus : "Regardez Granger, qui est si faible qu'elle a cédé à son pire ennemi"... ou pire encore "Je me suis tapé Granger, et oui, j'suis tellement beau gosse qu'elle n'a pas pu résister"... 

"Beau gosse, beau gosse... faut pas pousser quand même ! Et lui céder confirmerait ses hypothèses. Ah mais Hermione enfin arrête ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire après tout ! Il peut bien jouer à ce petit jeu tout seul, ça ne le mènera nulle part".

Ses yeux s'assombrirent alors en constatant que même s'il ne se passait rien d'autre avec Malefoy, Ron ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir coucher avec lui.

"Mais Hermione ! ça veut dire quoi ça "même s'il ne se passe rien d'autre avec lui", bien entendu qu'il ne se passera rien d'autre avec lui. Il a beau avoir un charme fou lorsqu'il ne prend pas son air "crétin"... il n'en reste pas moins la fouine. Et de toute manière arrête tout de suite de te faire des films, il joue simplement avec toi, il ne veut pas de toi".

Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était qu'elle était à mille lieux de la réalité. Drago Malefoy n'avait aucun espoir de sortir d'ici. Il se raccrochait simplement à ce qui lui restait : ses envies du moment présent et elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle arriva enfin à poursuivre sa lecture et un sourire immense gagna son visage. Drago put voir ses yeux pétiller comme si elle avait découvert le Saint Graal !

-Ecoute lui dit-elle commençant à lire à voix haute les écris de Mélinda Trevor : "Après quelques recherches, j'ai découvert que l'apnaya était une sorte de mousse qui recouvrait les murs de la citée ancienne. Ferrue de botanique comme je l'étais, je me suis mise à l'étudier. Sans moyen, ce n'était pas facile, mais j'ai tout de même fait quelques découvertes. Cette mousse semble absorber la magie et son utilisation devient impossible à proximité. En revanche, plus je m'en éloigne, plus mes pouvoirs me reviennent." Hermione releva la tête et s'adressa à Drago : voilà pourquoi nous n'avons plus de pouvoir ici ! Regarde autour de toi, la pièce en est recouverte.

Drago ouvrait de grands yeux ! Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'un truc pareil ? C'est vrai que la première page de ce journal détaillant l'ancienne vie de Mélinda et son enlèvement ne l'avait pas passionné et il n'avait pas voulu perdre de temps. Mais s'il avait lu un peu plus, il aurait pu en apprendre beaucoup plus effectivement.

Intéressé par ces révélations, il se leva, s'approcha de la gryffondor et se pencha vers elle, posant une main sur la table et une sur le dossier de sa chaise. Pour une fois, Hermione ne fut pas "effrayée" car le regard du serpentard avait changé. Il n'avait plus rien de vicieux ou de pervers... Il était avide de connaissances, presque sérieux. Alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, il lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'elle poursuive.

-"Cette plante est également hautement toxique. Les femelles morgoles, dont les pouvoirs étaient extrêmement puissants en raison de leur sensibilité face aux influences du collectif, furent affaiblies par cette plante. La perte de pouvoirs les a laissé en proie aux maladies diverses et beaucoup sont mortes". Tiens tu vois que les femmes sont plus puissantes que les hommes en magie !  
- Continue ! Lui lança-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.  
-"Etrangement sur moi cette plante n'a aucun effet. Je ne sais pas si cela est dû à mon statut de sorcière ou pas ! Quoi qu'il en soit, après plusieurs tests, je suis arrivée à subtiliser un peu de feu aux morgoles. Ils ont des torches permanentes, ce qui m'a permis entre autre de faire cuire les espèces de petites crevettes, les rendant bien meilleures ..."  
Hermione releva les yeux d'un ton de reproche à Drago qui se sentit alors complètement stupide ! Elle poussa un profond soupir en secouant négativement le visage et reprit la lecture.

-"En y mettant le feu, cette plante provoque une fumée opaque en une fraction de seconde. Si j'arrive un jour à la faire contenir dans un récipient, peut-être arriverais-je à en faire un explosif ! Qui sait ! En revanche, plonger la mousse dans l'eau n'a eut aucun effet si ce n'est de la dissoudre."

La gryffondor stoppa la lecture et se tourna vers Drago

-Tu vois ! Je suis certaine que ce carnet est une mine d'or ! Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas lu avant franchement.

-Ah ça va, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi ! Moi j'ai essayé de trouver la sortie c'est tout !  
-Bon passons ! J'ai déjà vu des torches à plusieurs endroits, il nous en faut au moins une.

-Oui ! Dans la salle du conseil et là où ils font les cérémonies, mais bon, c'est du suicide d'y aller. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait cette nana.

-Hum ! Moi je sais. Et Hermione lui répondit le plus fièrement du monde : c'est une gryffondor, nous sommes courageux nous ! Mais le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester, elle s'empressa de rajouter "j'y peux rien moi, c'est dans les principes même de l'école, les gryffondors sont courageux ! Et les serpentards... "  
-Quoi les serpentards ? Lui lança-t-il, glacial.  
-Les serpentards sont ambitieux. Se rattrapa-t-elle le plus simplement possible puisque évidemment, ça n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire au départ.

-ça va ! T'as de la chance, tu t'es bien rattrapée. Lui répondit-il sur le ton de la rigolade, avec un sourire qui la surprit, un sourire presque... sympathique.

Petite note : désolée, je viens de m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas répondu à vos reviews ! oublié ! c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, promis je répondrais aux suivantes.

Autre chose, le prochain chapitre arrivera Jeudi prochain ! ba vi, après je parts en vacances jusqu'au 6 septembre. Don il n'y aura pas de publication pendant plusieurs samedis. Désolée.

Bonne lecture à tous


	11. Seuls

Bon, je me suis rendue compte que la fin de ce chapitre pourrait éventuellement être un peu stressante pour lasser en suspend l'action pendant trois semaines voir un mois ! alors petit cadeau. Je publie aujourd'hui et vous aurez la suite vendredi matin avant que je partes !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.

La pression retombait un peu et le visage d'Hermione se détendit en une fraction de seconde. Cet échange à Poudlard aurait très certainement dégénéré en concours de méchanceté gratuite, mais ici, les deux prisonniers arrivaient à en plaisanter.

« Tout espoir n'est pas perdu », pensa Hermione, « ce n'est peut être pas un cas aussi désespéré que je le pensais. »

Puis Drago s'approcha d'elle, tendit la main vers le journal et lui demanda du regard, ho ! d'un si merveilleux regard, s'il pouvait prendre le journal. Elle le lui tendit gentiment et le vit le refermer aussitôt.

-Bon mon amazone, peut-être que ton cas n'est pas si désespéré que ça !

Là Hermione voulut protester et son visage se renfrognait déjà, c'était elle qui pensait ça de lui et non pas l'inverse !

-Chut ! La coupa-t-il dans son élan. Me fait pas regretter ma phrase. Je te propose quelque chose, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin d'environ une heure de ton précieux temps, pourras-tu me l'accorder ?

Hermione, intriguée, ne répondit pas, mais lui laissa supposer qu'elle attendait la suite de son idée.

-Bon, reprit-il. Visiblement, nous sommes capables d'avoir une discussion civilisée... alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour nous connaître un peu... un peu mieux je veux dire.

-y'a peut-être plus urgent à faire non ?

-Honnêtement, c'est pas une heure de plus ou de moins qui va nous permettre de sortire d'ici, je pense qu'au contraire, cela pourra nous servir. Tu vois, va vraiment falloir qu'on se fasse confiance pour réussir. Dans l'état actuel des choses, ça n'est pas le cas. Peut-être qu'en discutant un peu tu verras que je ne suis pas si... si comme tu le pense !

Fière de lui le serpentard ! il avait trouvé un argument de choc, il suffisait de cerner un peu la gryffondor, elle ne faisait jamais rien sans que ce soit réfléchi alors soit ! Il lui proposait un moment de "détente" utile.

-En toute sincérité, je suis d'accord, mais je n'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas fini de lire ce journal.

Résigné, il lui tendit l'ouvrage sans faire de difficulté.

-Je te laisse encore quelques heures, mais après avoir manger tout à l'heure, tu devras me consacrer un moment. Lui ordonna-t-il. En attendant, moi je vais jeter un coup d'œil à la salle du conseil et un peu partout histoire de surveiller l'activité des monstres.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, il tourna les talons et se faufila à pas de loup dans les couloirs jouxtant le royaume morgole. Hermione n'en fit pas cas et se plongea immédiatement dans la lecture du journal de Mélinda. Mais à peine dix minutes plus tard, elle releva la tête, inquiétée par le silence morbide qui régnait désormais.

Même si Drago ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle l'entendait toujours bouger, se lever, marcher, jouer avec les fruits... bref, elle avait une présence. Hermione s'était déjà imaginée seule ici et avait reconnu dès le début que la présence du jeune prétentieux était un plus. Mais là, la réalité la frappait de plein fouet. A cet instant précis, elle le plaignit réellement. L'oppression, le qui vive, l'odeur de moisi qui régnaient ici étaient un véritable enfer. Drago avait un tel charisme que sa présence lui avait permis d'occulter un peu les faits.

"Bon Hermione concentre toi" essaya-t-elle de se convaincre pour se replonger dans une lecture des plus passionnante. « de toute façon, il ne va pas tarder, oui, bientôt, Drago sera là et tout ira bien… concentre-toi, lit et le temps passera vite ».

Elle appris ainsi que Mélinda, âgée de seulement un an de plus qu'elle avait été enlevée par l'ancien roi morgole en dehors d'une razzia. Il était venu la chercher elle. Trop jeune pour devenir la compagne du roi, il avait tout de même décidé de ne pas lui injecter le nymphomis, sans en prévenir les autres. Elle devait donc feindre d'être une esclave en leur présence et ceci a visiblement fonctionné durant plusieurs années, mais Mélinda ne savait pas exactement combien de temps. Peu à peu, elle avait entamé un dialogue avec le roi, nommé Nextar et s'était pratiquement prise d'affection pour la créature, sentiment véritablement réciproque. Elle même ne l'exprimait pas directement à travers les quelques lignes de son carnet, mais Hermione le ressentait bien sans arriver à l'expliquer.

Tant et si bien qu'un jour, alors qu'elle allait atteindre l'âge de devenir officiellement la compagne du roi et qu'avec le nymphomis ou pas, elle aurait dû assister à la cérémonie, le roi lui fit une proposition "inattendue". Il lui expliqua qu'il refusait de la "prendre" ainsi, devant tous et lui proposa de lui rendre sa liberté.

Flash back

-Un, deux... tourne.

Le roi et Mélinda avaient enclenché les clés du portail en même temps, ouvrant le vortex, passeport pour le monde de la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha un peu d'elle, sans une parole, juste pour la garder en vue le plus longtemps possible. Mélinda se précipita vers la liberté, mais avant de franchir le dernier rempart, elle fit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie :

-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle, troublé par ce geste.

-Parce que je t'aime. Lui répondit le monstre d'une voix roque qui aurait glacé le sang du professeur Rogue.

Cette réponse ne l'étonna pas. Elle le savait depuis bien longtemps déjà, un morgole pouvait donc aimer et d'un amour sincère qui plus est. Elle était à lui et il aurait pu faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, mais il décida de lui rendre sa liberté au risque de la perdre à jamais, simplement pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Touchée par cette révélation, elle analysa ses propres sentiments pour la toute première fois de sa courte existence. Mélinda Trevor était tombée amoureuse d'un monstre. Cette créature l'avait élevée et protégé au cours de ces quatre dernières années, il était son seul univers à présent et instinctivement, comme pour survivre dans cet enfer, elle s'était accrochée à lui.

Tournant le dos au portail et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée ici, elle l'embrassa. Le morgole se laissa aller dans cette étreinte qu'il avait si ardemment désiré, puis la repoussa violemment et dû affronter alors un regard en larmes :

-va. Lui ordonna-t-il.

-Viens, viens avec moi.

-Je ne survivrais pas dans ton monde. Et il la poussa en direction de la sortie.

Sans prononcer un seul mot, Mélinda se retourna mais, alors qu'elle allait franchir l'anneau de lumière, ce dernier s'éteint brutalement. Et elle se retourna pour voir d'où venait le problème. Un groupe opposant à la ligné royale s'était rendu compte de la supercherie, Le roi Nextar barrait la route aux garde grâce à un champ magnétique, mais les clés n'étaient désormais plus accessibles.

Melinda paniqua, elle était si proche du but et maintenant, la situation était désespérée. Nextar la protégeait de son corps et avec toute sa magie, mais tout roi qu'il était, il ne résisterait pas longtemps face aux pouvoirs de ses opposants. Aucune parole ne fusait d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Dos à elle, le roi lui cria de s'enfuire dans la citée ancienne, mais elle ne savait comment faire. Elle l'entoura de ses bras, posant ses mains sur le ventre du monstre qu'elle aimait, se cachant derrière lui.

-Non nextar, je refuse de te laisser.

-Va dans la citée ancienne, lui hurla-t-il. Sur ta gauche, cherche en touchant le mur une pierre légèrement plus chaude que les autres et appuie dessus de toutes tes forces. Lorsqu'elle sera enfoncée, tu verras toujours le mur, mais tu pourras passer au travers.

-Nextar non...

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, il desserra sa ceinture et lui tendit l'ensemble de ses armes qu'elle saisit difficilement vu leur lourdeur, puis resta figée, dépassée par les évènements.

-Obéit ! Lui cria-t-il, se retournant, le visage plus effrayant que jamais.

Mélinda s'exécuta, trouva la pierre et appuya dessus de toutes ses forces. Avant de franchir le portail, elle lança un dernier regard à Nextar. Ce dernier, tournant le dos aux gardes, n'avait pas vu que son champs magnétique avait cédé, elle n'eut que le temps de voir une hache lui heurter le dos. Il tomba aussitôt à terre, les yeux ouverts mais le sourire aux lèvres. Elle pénétra alors dans le dédale des couloirs dont elle ne sortirait plus jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Fin du flash back

Hermione, en lisant la version de Mélinda fut bouleversée et les larmes lui montèrent rapidement aux yeux. Mais elle décida de poursuivre la lecture, se concentrant sur la recherche d'informations. En effet, si elle commençait à penser à la vie de Mélinda, elle savait qu'elle ferait rapidement le parallèle avec sa propre situation et il ne fallait pas y penser... non, il fallait oublier tout cela et trouver les armes.

Dans un passage un peu plus loin, Mélinda fit une allusion intéressante à son dortoir de gryffondor qu'Hermione seule put comprendre. Les jeunes filles disposaient d'une "cachette" chacune afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité, leur permettant d'y mettre leurs bijoux, journaux intimes ou tout autre objet précieux à leurs yeux. A chaque lit était associé une cachette différente.

"et si... " se dit Hermione. "Puisque Nextar avait observé Mélinda et que le roi actuel m'avait observée moi... nous devions avoir le même dortoir et c'est grâce à ce fameux miroir qu'ils ont pu nous voir. Ils doivent avoir la possibilité de voir à travers ou je ne sais quoi..."

Cette seule pensée, d'avoir été observée tout au long de sa scolarité à l'école des sorciers la fit frémir. Elle n'était pas du genre à se pomponner, mais tout de même, elle avait passé un certain temps devant cette glace, comme toute adolescente qui se respecte, mimant des scènes imaginaires, se préparant pour le bal en quatrième année et enfin, après le bal, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps par la faute de Ron... Une nouvelle vague de frissons lui parcourut le corps, mais elle décida une nouvelle fois de l'occulter pour tenter sa chance.

« Et si Mélinda avait caché les armes ou autre chose d'important comme à Poudlard… », de toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre à essayer. Elle décida alors de faire le même rituel que celui nécessaire pour trouver sa cachette dans la tour des gryffondors.

Elle se mis dos à l'entrée, fit quatre pas en avant, puis cinq sur la gauche et pivota d'un quart de tour. Elle avança alors selon une ligne droite imaginaire jusqu'au mur. Là, elle se laissa glisser à terre. Dans sa chambre, il lui suffisait de soulever le tapis et de prononcer « appareto ». Mais là, pas de tapis ! Mélinda avait certainement recouvert sa cachette avec de la terre, comme sur le reste du sol. Elle se mis donc à gratter avec ses mains, sans se soucier de l'apparence de ses ongles qui, de toute façon, étaient bien superflu dans un endroit pareil !

Son cœur bondit de sa poitrine en constatant que très vite, sa main avait heurté une petite trappe. Un peu fébrilement, elle continua à en dépoussiérer le dessus pour la dégager complètement et tira sur le levier...

"les armes !" se dit elle, comme si elle venait de trouver le plus beau des trésors. Tournée dos à l'entrée, elle entendit des bruit de pas…

-Drago ! Je les ais trouvé ! Vient voir... lui cria-t-elle, fière de sa trouvaille !

Lorsque Drago sorti du Dortoir, il n'avait pas d'endroit précis où aller. Ces couloirs froids et oppressants, il commençait à les connaître par cœur ! depuis deux mois qu'il les arpentait, il savait parfaitement où chacun d'en eux menait et avait même une théorie sur leur utilité.

Selon lui, lorsque les morgoles avaient voulu quitter la cité ancienne, ils avaient dû mettre un certain temps à construire la nouvelle. Les couloirs se trouvent exactement entre les deux et donnent accès à toutes les salles communes. Ils devaient être une sorte de transition, un « sas » en quelque sorte.

L'austérité et la froideur des couloirs lui rappelaient presque celle des cachots de l'école. Il ignora le pincement au cœur induit par cette image. Mais à la différence de son univers chez les serpentard, ici régnaient la poussière et la saleté. De plus, malgré ses aller-retours incessants dans certains passages, les araignées semblaient travailler jour et nuit pour reconstruire ce qu'il détruisait quotidiennement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago passa devant la salle des cérémonies. Il vit une certaine agitation en bas, mais la cinquantaine de morgoles accumulés dans le hall était bien trop loin de lui pour qu'il entende quoi que ce soit. Il décida alors de se hâter vers la salle du conseil. Le roi était au courant de tout, s'il avait quelque chose à apprendre, ce serait certainement là-bas.

Lorsqu'il arriva, les hauts dignitaires étaient déjà attablés et il se stoppa pour écouter la conversation. Celui que l'on nommait Paril avait la parole :

-Mon seigneur, Dracard est arrivé plus tôt que prévu….

Il attendit une réponse ou un signe du roi, mais ce dernier n'attendait qu'une seule chose pour réagire. Paril continua donc.

-Voilà maintenant vingt minutes qu'il est parti dans la citée ancienne. Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde Mon Seigneur.

-Bien.

Un blanc suivit alors que Drago les yeux écarquillés, tentait de se reprendre à la suite de cette révélation.

-Il savait que notre magie ne fonctionnerait pas là-bas, il s'est donc armé correctement et…

-J'espère pour lui qu'il connaît la mission. Le coupa le roi, plus froidement que jamais.

-Oui mon seigneur, ramener la fille vivante et tuer son protecteur.

-Bien.

A ces mots, Drago n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus et parti en courant. Son esprit s'obstruait d'une foule de pensées. Le moment tant redouté était arrivé. Si seulement il n'avait pas joué au gamin tout à l'heure, ils auraient peut être pu trouver les armes. Et maintenant, à cause de sa stupidité, non seulement Hermione était sans défense, mais elle était seule et ce monstre n'allait pas tarder à la trouver….

« plus vite Drago ! plus vite…aller ! » se répétait-il alors qu'il ne se souciait plus du bruit de ses pas, fonçant droit devant lui. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il luterait seul et sans arme contre un morgole, mais le temps n'était pas à la réflexion, ce qui importait, c'était d'arriver à temps pour sauver son amazone.

-Drago ! Je les ais trouvé ! Vient voir... lui cria-t-elle, fière de sa trouvaille, tout en se retournant.

-Drag….

En face d'Hermione, obstruant la sortie, se tenait un Morgole, armé jusqu'aux dents.


	12. Première bataille

-Repose toi un peu Ron. Lui ordonna Harry.

Mais ce dernier n'eut en retour qu'un regard sombre accentué par des cernes noirâtres.

-Il a raison. On piétine, ça ne sert à rien de lire tous ces tomes sans avoir dormis. Nous n'enregistrons même pas les informations qui risquent de nous passer sous le nez. Appuya Ginny.

A ce moment là, Ron sorti de ses gonds. C'en était beaucoup trop. Comment ces amis pouvaient-ils la laisser tomber ainsi. Un flot de paroles ininterrompues se bouscula alors, scotchant l'ensemble de ses interlocuteurs.

-Vous devriez avoir honte. Après tout ce que nous avons découvert sur ces monstres, comment osez vous laisser Hermione, Luna et toutes les autres dans cet enfer ? Ce qui n'est qu'une sieste ou une petite nuit pour vous équivaut probablement à des heures de souffrance et d'agonie pour celle que j'aime. Il omettait toutes les autres, mais sincèrement personne, pas même Patricia , n'osa lui reprocher cet égoïsme presque légitime qu'ils partageaient tous. Alors non, reprit-il de plus belle, non je ne me reposerais pas et non je ne baisserais pas les bras comme vous le faites vous.

A ce moment là, Ron se pris un gifle de la part de Ginny, elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser passer cela, même si ces paroles venaient de son propre frère sous l'effet d'une fatigue intense.

-Comment oses-tu Ron ! Ça fait bientôt une semaine que nous cherchons ainsi et personne ne s'est jamais plaint. Harry alterne entre sa course aux horcruxes et les recherches. Luna était l'une de mes meilleures amies et Hermione la sœur que je n'ais jamais eu alors je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que nous les abandonnons tu m'entends Ron, plus jamais.

Le visage de la rouquine était maintenant encore plus flamboyant que ses cheveux et son doigt pointé sur Ron relativement agressivement ne signifiait rien rien de bon pour lui. C'est Patricia qui coupa court à cette dispute en tentant une diversion.

-Bon, nous sommes tous épuisés et nous devrions effectivement faire une pause. Elle se tourna vers Ron et contempla son visage décomposé. Tu sais parfaitement à quel point ma sœur me manque et jusqu'où je suis prête à aller pour la retrouver, mais nous obstiner sur cette voix ne leur rendra pas service. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une dizaine de registres à éplucher et nous n'avons toujours pas le nom de la survivante. Alors imagine que la fatigue nous fasse passer à côté de son nom et qu'au bout des dix registres nous ne l'ayons pas. Il nous faudra reprendre le fond entier du début et la perte de temps sera double.

Ron du se résigner face à la demande générale et referma le dernier tome qu'il avait entre ses mains, provoquant un petit nuage de poussière. Tous repartirent au terrier, il ne leur restait plus que deux jours de répit avant la reprise des cours à Poudlard. Tous se demandaient comment ils pourraient poursuivre leur scolarité dans ces conditions là. Patricia les suivait, n'ayant pas d'endroit où aller, Madame Weasley l'avait bien évidemment hébergée en attendant qu'elle reprenne sa scolarité en Angleterre (Beauxbaton devant fermer faute de pensionnaires).

Au même moment, les gryffondors ne se doutaient absolument pas de la véracité des paroles de Ron puisqu'en dessous de leur pied, Hermione se trouvait dans une impasse totale.

Devant la vision du Morgole obstruant le passage son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une foule d'idées se bouscula dans son esprit dont la première : partir en courant, mais il était entre elle et son seul espoir de s'échapper. Elle chercha désespérément des yeux une autre issue dans cette salle qu'elle savait pourtant hermétique. Devant elle, le monstre se tenait sans bouger, sans aucune expression sur le visage.

Encore accroupie, Hermione ne trouva qu'une seule solution : agripper la première arme qui lui tombait sous la main et se relever pour lui faire face. Elle saisit donc une sorte de dague dont le manche et la lame devaient mesurer environ une cinquantaine de centimètres et se releva en s'aidant du mur.

Le Morgole ne bougea toujours pas, elle ne fit aucun mouvement de plus. Drago allait revenir, et à eux deux, ils auraient peut être une chance parce que là, seule, avec une arme blanche, elle n'irait pas très loin. Hein ! oui, c'est sur Drago allait revenir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule ici, il avait besoin d'elle. Mais comment faire confiance à ce serpentard qui avait toujours fuit devant de telles situation. De toute façon, là elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait l'avouer, Drago Malefoy était son seul et unique espoir de s'en sortir.

Si encore elle avait pu avoir un pistolet ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qui lui permettrait de le toucher à distance, mais non, une dague se maniait certes avec un savoir-faire qu'elle n'avait pas, mais en plus, il lui faudrait user de la force, caractéristiques lui faisant totalement défaut. C'est donc la respiration saccadée et le cœur battant à lui provoquer des vertiges qu'Hermione resta plaquée contre le mur.

Elle se dit que la seule façon de s'en sortir était de l'esquiver. Elle perdrait une éventuelle confrontation à coup sur. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par une voix terriblement roque.

-Rend toi.

-Jamais. Murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir, alors laisse cette dague et rend toi. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

-Jamais ! Lui cria-t-elle. Jamais, si tu me veux alors vient me chercher. Sa voix tremblait, mais exprimait en même temps une détermination telle qu'elle surpris la créature.

Le but de la manœuvre était de le faire avancer dans sa direction pour l'esquiver au dernier moment et foncer droit devant elle. C'était risqué, mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix. Son cœur augmenta encore la cadence lorsque le monstre s'approcha lentement vers elle. Hermione releva la Dague à hauteur de son visage, faisant mine d'être prête à se défendre et son ennemi détacha une arme similaire de sa ceinture, la laissant nonchalamment suivre les mouvements de son corps, la pointe vers le bas.

A mis-chemin, le Morgole s'arrêta un instant.

-Où est-il ?

-Qui ? Lui répondit Hermione, ne voulant pas trahir la présence de Drago.

-Celui qui t'as permis de perdre ton aura.

-Y'a personne d'autre que moi ici. Parvint-elle à lui répondre, toujours très concentrée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas regarder en direction de la sortie pour ne pas trahir sa tactique.

-Quelqu'un t'as amené ici et t'as fait perdre ta virginité. Comment aurais-tu fait toute seule. Lui assura-t-il, prouvant qu'il ne la croyait pas un instant.

A sa plus grande surprise, un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de la lionne, toujours les yeux rivés sur son ennemi tout en lui répondant :

-Je me suis débrouillée.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle, du moins pas sans utiliser la force, Dracard lui lança un dernier ultimatum :

-Pose cette arme, ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal. Et il repris sa progression vers Hermione. Une fois presque à sa portée, cette dernière tenta le tout pour le tout en lui lançant un :

"tu peux toujours courir" et elle s'esquiva sur la gauche le plus rapidement qu'elle le put mais malheureusement, s'il n'avait plus de pouvoir, le Morgole n'en avait pas perdu l'art de la guerre et, à la vitesse d'un félin, il lui serra le poignet tenant l'arme tandis que son autre main se fixa autour du cou de la gryffondor. Il serra tellement fort son avant bras qu'elle ne put que lâcher la dague très rapidement, et porter son autre main pour tenter de libérer son coup, sans aucun espoir d'y parvenir.

Le monstre la serrais suffisamment fort pour l'immobiliser, mais sans l'étouffer pour autant. Son but était clairement de la capturer sans lui faire de mal. Il avait lui-même laissé tomber son arme pour la retenir et tournait le dos à la sortie. Il n'entendit donc pas un serpent rentrer, ramasser l'une des deux armes et lui transpercer le ventre avec.

Hermione senti l'étreinte dont elle était prisonnière se desserrer peu à peu et vit les yeux de la créature exhorbités par la douleur. Drago retira la dague d'un coup sec, laissant Dracard s'écrouler sur le sol, haletant. Hermione, prise de terreur recula de plusieurs pas, les mains sur la bouche. Elle vit Drago s'avancer vers le monstre lever la lame pour s'en servir comme d'un pieux, mais alors qu'il allait la faire retomber pour achever son ennemi, Hermione cria un "NON" d'horreur.

Drago se stoppa net, lui lançant un regard complètement hagard !

-Quoi ? Lui dit-il déboussolé

-Ne te fait pas meurtrier Drago, attachons le et échangeons le contre notre liberté.

-Mais avec quoi Hermione ? C'est lui où nous.

-Non, il n'avait pas l'intention de me tuer...

Mais alors qu'elle prononçait cette phrase, le blessé avait repris ses esprits et se releva d'un bond, attrapa Drago par le col. Ce dernier, surpris par une telle vivacité n'eut même pas le temps de réagir et se senti projeté au travers de la pièce. Ce qui suivit échappa complètement au serpentard car sa tête heurta très violemment une pierre dépassant du mur et il perdit immédiatement connaissance.

Une fois de plus Hermione cria. La bête se dirigea vers le jeune homme à terre et retira une petite hache de son tour de taille. Ils n'avait visiblement pas du tout les mêmes hésitations qu'Hermione. Dos à elle, il s'approchait dangereusement de Drago. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, la gryffondor s'empara d'une des deux dagues restées sur le sol, et alors que le Morgole levait la hache en l'air, elle lui assainit un coup de toute ses forces, dans son dos mais à l'emplacement exacte de son cœur, réalisant ainsi ce qu'elle avait interdit de faire à son sauveur quelques secondes avant.

Leur rival s'écroula comme une masse au sol alors qu'Hermione laissait tomber son arme une nouvelle fois, comme pour s'innocenter. Dracard était bel et bien mort, plus aucun doute n'était alors possible. En revanche, Drago gisait également sur le sol.

La rouge et or se précipita vers lui, s'accroupissant près de son visage. En un réflexe, elle vérifia s'il respirait toujours et fut immédiatement rassurée. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée en apercevant la légère trace de sang derrière son crâne. Un vent de panique submergea Hermione. Elle resta quelques secondes sans rien faire, cherchant désespérément dans ses souvenirs comment le soigner.

Evidemment, elle avait lu bon nombres d'ouvrages sur la profession de médicomage, mais sans baguette, sans magie et sans aucune possibilité de concocter une quelconque potion, tout ce savoir lui était inutile. Elle dû se replonger alors dans ses connaissances de la médecine moldue qui, il fallait l'avouer, était très limitées si ce n'est sur le plan dentaire en raison de la profession de ses parents.

Elle dû rapidement admettre qu'elle était totalement dépassée par la situation.

-Drago... lui murmura-t-elle... Drago...revient à toi s'il te plait. S'il te plait Drago me laisse pas ici toute seule. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi... Je ne survivrais pas ici sans toi, tu... Sentant ses conduits lacrymaux s'humidifier dangereusement, elle s'arrêta net et contempla le visage aquilin du serpentard. Il semblait paisible et détendu, aucune trace d'arrogance ou de méchanceté ne venait gâcher sa beauté presque parfaite. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que Drago Malefoy était particulièrement beau et touchant à la fois. Elle ne put non plus réfréner une main tremblante allant caresser cette peau translucide et Merlin qu'elle était douce !

"laisse moi une chance de te connaître tel que tu es réellement" murmura-t-elle avant de sursauter à cause d'un mouvement du blessé. Peu à peu, il reprenait connaissance, mais péniblement et pour l'instant, il plissait les paupières en cherchant à ouvrir la bouche.

"chut, ne bouge pas... y'a plus rien à craindre pour le moment". Expira Hermione, soulagée de voir qu'il se réveillait, même si cela devait être pénible.

Toujours sans ouvrir les yeux, Drago plaqua machinalement sa main sur son front en gémissant. Il lui semblait avoir un satané marteaux piqueurs moldu dans la tête. Lorsque enfin il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de contracter l'ensemble de son visage face à l'agression procurée par la lumière ambiante. Hermione ne bougeait pas, le laissant se réadapter seul, il avait le temps désormais.

Encore quelques minutes plus tard, il essayait de se relever pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit, aidée par une gryffondor particulièrement inquiète. Lorsqu'il passa sa main derrière son crâne, il écarquilla les yeux, surpris de la retrouver en sang.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmura Hermione, je pense que ça n'est qu'une blessure superficielle.

Elle marqua une courte pose avant de reprendre, ce qui me tracasse plus, c'est le coup que tu as pris, il ne faudrait pas que tu ais une hémorragie interne.

-Super... arriva-t-il à prononcer entre deux grimaces. A quoi tu le voix miss-je-sais-tout.

Alors qu'elle allait s'indigner, elle se souvint que s'il était dans cet état, c'était à cause de sa stupidité... elle pris alors la décision de laisser momentanément sa fierté de côté pour passer outre sa remarque, non sans garder une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

-Parce que tes pupilles sont complètement dilatées. Il faut que tu reste éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'elles redeviennent normales sinon tu risques de plonger dans le coma.

-Géni... il allait répondre, mais ses yeux se fixèrent sur le Morgole gisant face contre terre sur le sol du dortoir.

Hermione tourna automatiquement la tête, fermant les yeux. En bonne gryffondor, elle avait réagit devant le danger, mais l'idée d'avoir donner la mort avait provoqué un fêlure en elle qu'il serait difficile de rapiécer.

-C'est toi qui...

Mais en Guise de réponse, elle se leva, pris la gourde ainsi que son vieux chemisier roulé en boule dans un coin du dortoir et en déchira une manche. Telle une mère qui soignerait son enfant, elle y versa un peu d'eau dessus et revint s'asseoir près de Drago.

-Tourne toi, je vais nettoyer ta blessure.

Mais, sonné par le coup, Drago avait profité de la seconde d'inattention d'Hermione pour se reposer le yeux et commençait déjà à piquer du nez.

-Drago ! Lui hurla-t-elle lui faisant brutalement relever la tête

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Interdiction de t'endormir.

-Mais je ne tiendrais pas Hermione, j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai les yeux lourds, j'arrive pas à résister.

-Raison du plus. Fait un effort et prend sur toi bon sang. Il en va de ta vie là. Il faut occuper ton esprit.

Le serpentard esquissa alors un sourire goguenard

-Ah ? Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre mon amazone pour occuper mon esprit ?

-Et bien en discutant avec toi tien ! Tout à l'heure tu voulais une heure de mon temps... et bien là je t'offre toute une nuit, ou du moins le temps qu'il faudra à tes pupilles pour redevenir normales.

-Avoue le, c'est uniquement parce que tu ne vois plus le bleu électrisant de mes beaux yeux.

-C'est tout à fait ça ! lui répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin tout en lui collant le tissu humide sur sa plaie.

-xssssssssssssssssss ! Drago inspirait comme il pouvait entre ses dents. Mais la douleur l'élançait tellement qu'il secoua la tête pour qu'elle retire le linge.

-T'es vraiment une petite nature Malefoy. S'indigna-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

-J'voudrais t'y voir moi, ça fait mal.

-Ouai, comme la fois où Buck t'avait à peine égratigné et que tu gémissais comme un enfant de cinq ans.

- Quoi ? comment ça à peine égratigné ? il avait faillit m'arracher le bras. S'indigna-t-il en lui lançant des éclaires avec les yeux.

Hermione sourit, elle avait gagné, désormais elle avait toute l'attention de son compagnon d'infortune. Piqué au vif dans sa fierté, il ne pensait plus à dormir.


	13. Accepter l'autre

Hermione essayait de le regarder très sérieusement, mais rien à faire, l'image de Malefoy se tortillant et gémissant sur le lit de l'infirmerie s'imposait à son esprit et difficile de garder son sérieux. Elle mettait tout son talent en œuvre pour conserver un visage impassible, mais une gryffondor n'est pas une serpentard et, en croisant ses yeux furibonds, elle ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

-Hey ! te fout pas de moi en plus. Je t'assure que j'avais réellement eut mal.

-ouai ouai… arriva-t-elle tout juste à prononcer entre deux pouffements de plus en plus mal contenus.

Drago lui était outré. Il se souvenait encore de son bras en feu et… oui, il avait eu mal quoi… enfin il avait surtout eut la frousse de sa vie lorsque l'hypogriffe s'était dressé devant lui en réalité. En tout bon Malefoy qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas perdre la face devant les autres et… et en même temps c'était un moyen de se débarrasser de ce gros balourd de garde. Bon ok, ça avait raté, mais c'était bien tenté quand même.

-Bon Granger, au lieu de te marrer comme une baleine, tu vas m'aider à déplacer le corps. C'est pas très décoratif dans une chambre. Et soit dit en passant, je ferais juste une seule remarque : tu vois bien qu'on peut rire dans même dans un endroit pareil.

« Et toc ! » Pensa-t-il. Elle qui l'avait traité d'obsédé et qui se demandait comment il pouvait être si désinvolte dans de pareilles circonstances, elle était entrain de rire après une attaque du Morgole.

D'ailleurs, cette petite phrase coupa net le fou rire de la lionne et assombrit son regard en une fraction de seconde. Elle venait de donner la mort. A un monstre certes, mais elle avait donné la mort quand même et trouver des excuses n'y changerait rien. Elle tourna alors le regard vers la créature gisant sur le sol terreux de la pièce et ne put prononcer un seul mot.

Drago lui pris le linge humide des mains délicatement et la laissa à ses pensées, en profitant pour se soigner tout seul. Lui même devait remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie en tuant son adversaire, c'était un acte lourd de sens tout de même surtout pour une gryffondor et il le savait. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas à l'instant présent, c'était avoir une dette envers elle. Enfin en avait-il réellement une ? Elle lui avait sauvé la vie, mais sans son intervention, elle ne serait pas là non plus. Alors Il décida d'arrêter de compter les points, qui devait le plus à l'autre. Ici ça n'était pas vraiment important puisque, et ça Drago l'avait à l'esprit en permanence, s'il sortait d'ici, ce ne serait pas sans elle ! Enfin pas sans son aide, c'était ce qu'il voulait dire. Pas sans son aide.

-Drago, Hermione rompit le silence, les yeux toujours fixés sur le cadavre.

-Oui ? quoi ?

-Drago dans quel enfer sommes-nous ?

-J'en sais rien Hermione. Et il lui pris délicatement le menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. Il fut surpris de n'y voir aucun début de larme, juste du questionnement. J'en sais rien, mais c'est ensemble qu'on s'en sortira. Hum ! pouffa-t-il… Qui aurait cru un jour que nous nous épaulerions ?

-…

-Mais c'est le cas et… enfin sans toi je ne…

-Sans toi non plus je ne... non plus ! le coupa-t-elle, et ne finissant délibérément pas sa phrase.

Le serpentard n'arrivait pas à se confier, elle le voyait et il n'avait pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il tentait de dire et la situation était assez gênante comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter.

-Ok ! on a compris. L'un sans l'autre on ne tiendra pas longtemps ici. Alors plus de non dit, plus de cachotterie, on met les bouchées doubles et on vire ce cadavre. Drago se leva et commença à l'attraper par les bras pour le traîner, mais il fit la grimace. Le moindre effort augmentait la vitesse de circulation de son sang et un mal de tête horrible lui martelait le cerveau.

Hermione se leva pour l'aider. Ils décidèrent ensemble de pousser le corps à l'entrée du dortoir, hors de leur vue et lorsque Drago serait plus en forme, de l'amener jusqu'à la source pour jeter le corps dans le courant comme il l'avait fait avec celui de Mélinda. Puis ils revinrent s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Alors de quoi voulais-tu parler ? lui demanda Hermione, pour passer le plus rapidement à autre chose et effacer la vision du Morgole de son esprit.

-Difficile. Je voulais apprendre à te connaître un peu mieux, je sais pas moi, des choses qui pourraient nous être utiles ici. Par exemple, de quoi as-tu peur ? Lui demanda-t-il. Bon, ça n'était pas la première question qui lui était venue à l'esprit, mais s'il voulait arrêter de passer pour un obsédé, il devait y mettre un peu du sien. Cependant, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'elle parte dans l'histoire de sa vie et de celle de sa famille dont il se foutait carrément. Et vu qu'il avait sommeil, il ne résisterait certainement pas plus de dix minutes à « j'ai arrêté la tétine à deux ans » !

-Ce qui me fait peur ! Facile, lui répondit-elle : perdre mes proches. Hermione aurait voulut rajouter : devoir expliquer à Ron notre aventure, mais... mais ce n'était pas une aventure non non non, c'était un incident, enfin c'était rien même. Mais elle ne voulait pas repartir sur cette histoire et lui laisser une occasion d'en profiter.

-Ah ouai ! Mais tu sais, on va tous mourir un jour, nous peut être avant les autres, et tu ne peux retenir personne.

-Je sais je sais. Mais d'un : arrête d'être pessimiste tout le temps, ça n'est pas ainsi que nous sortirons d'ici et de deux, je t'ai répondu franchement, c'est ce qui me terrifie le plus.

-Et les Morgoles, t'en as pas peur des Morgoles peut-être ?

-Si, mais à choisir, si je devais sacrifier ma vie en me remettant entre leur main pour sauver ma famille ou sauver tout simplement ma peau, je sauverais ma famille sans aucune hésitation.

-Débile ! Moi non plus je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde, je sauverais ma peau ouai !

-Et bien Malefoy, je croyais que nous devions rester honnête pour une fois...

-Mais je le suis Granger. Je le suis. Je sauve ma vie sans hésiter.

-C'est faut.

-Et qu'est ce que t'en sais hein ? Si c'est parce que j'ai attaqué le Morgole, c'était juste que sans toi, je ne sortirais jamais d'ici et uniquement pour ça, ne te fais aucune illusion.

-Oh mais ça j'en ais parfaitement conscience rassure toi. En revanche, les faits sont là, l'année dernière, ta famille et toi étiez menacés par Voldemort. Je sais parfaitement que si tu ne remplissais pas ta mission, il tuerait d'abord ta mère, plus exposée et ensuite ton père. Et toi... reprit-elle un ton au-dessus pour couvrir ses protestations, et pourtant alors que tu avais Dumbledor à ta merci, tu as abaissé ta baguette.

Les yeux de Drago s'assombrirent, il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il avait eu peur.

-J'ai simplement hésité un instant. Lui rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

-Ho non Drago, c'est loin d'être ça. Tu es quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il veut et qui s'ait toujours donné les moyens de l'obtenir. Combien de fois je t'ais entendu dire « la fin justifie les moyens ». Et tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? Lui lança-t-elle avec un petit minois satisfait.

-vas-y Docteur Rubendorph, (équivalent du Docteur Freud pour les moldus).

-et bien je pense que tu savais que tuer Dumbledor serait mal. Que tu as réalisé tout au long de l'année les conséquences qu'auraient un tel acte. Je t'ai vu t'affaiblir avec le temps, on aurait dit que tu étais en proie à des tourments terribles. Tu prenais conscience de tes propres désires face à ton avenir et à mon avis, il différaient en tout point de ce que voulait Voldemort. Et au dernier moment, tu as laissé une chance à Dumbledor de te convaincre, tu lui as tendu une perche qu'il a saisit. Et toi, Drago Malefoy, tu as abaissé ta baguette, un acte lourd de sens qui condamnait non seulement tes proches, mais ta petite personne aussi. Hermione s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration laissant un Serpentard la bouche ouverte, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle avait raison. Il le savait pertinemment, mais il ne voulait certainement pas être tenu en échec ou simplement qu'elle puisse voir ce qu'il jugeait comme une faiblesse. Il se ressaisit aussitôt et contre-attaqua :

-C'est ta version, pas la mienne. Mais dis moi, toi qui pense être aussi honnête que ça... quels sont tes sentiments vis à vis de Weasley ?

Surprises, elle plissa les yeux, voyant que le serpent avait décidé de contourner le problème. Et bien soit. Elle en ferait de même.

-Oh ! Ginny est une excellente amie. Je dirais même qu'elle est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu.

-Je ne parlais pas de Ginny...

-Tant pis pour toi le coupa-t-elle brutalement. Une question chacun son tour, t'avais qu'à être plus précis ! Le nargua-t-elle, fière de le voir plisser les yeux. Alors à moi : quelle sera ta position face à Voldemort lorsque nous sortirons d'ici ? A peine avait-elle dit ça qu'elle le regrettait déjà, mais après tout, sa réponse était primordiale...

-Et bien puisqu'il est en Angleterre, je dirais que l'Australie me tente bien.

-Non ce que je voulais dire Drago c'est...

-AH Granger tant pis pour toi, fallait être plus précise.

Elle lui lança un regard outré et amusé en même temps. Ils étaient en train de jouer à un nouveau jeu dont les règles, sans avoir été clairement définies se limitaient à deux lignes de conduites : poser une question chacun son tour et répondre honnêtement. Evidemment comme tout jeu, le but était d'en trouver les failles pour déstabiliser l'autre, de lui en faire dire le plus possible sans se dévoiler soi même.

-Bon. Alors. As-tu déjà été amoureuse et si oui, de qui ?

-T'as pas le droit Malefoy, ça fait deux questions ça.

-Bon alors je reformule, lui dit-il, soutenant son regard et avec un rictus sadique : de qui as-tu déjà été amoureuse Granger.

-Ok. Je suis amoureuse de Ron. Répondit-elle dans un soupir. Mais tu le savais déjà.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel avant de commenter, ne pouvant garder ça pour lui plus longtemps

-De Weasmoche... ?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, c'est quelqu'un de magnifique, intérieurement mais... et puis de toute façon je n'ais absolument pas besoin de me justifier Malefoy. Alors voici une question retour à l'envoyeur. Es-tu amoureux de Pansy Parkinson ?

-D'une certaine façon oui.

-Comment-ça d'une certaine façon ? Si les questions doivent être précises, les réponses aussi.

-Ben attends, laisse moi finir enfin ! C'que tu peux être stressante des fois. Bon alors, Pansy et moi sommes amis depuis notre plus jeune âge, on a partagé énormément de choses ensembles, vraiment beaucoup de choses, insista-t-il avec un sourire en coin, les yeux levés au plafond et l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Je la respecte énormément et c'est certainement la seule fille à qui je ne voudrais jamais faire de mal... il marqua une pose, semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Mais je ne me vois pas faire ma vie avec elle en temps qu'épouse. Pansy ne m'attire pas de cette manière. Et elle non plus d'ailleurs, nous en avons déjà parlé vu la pression que nous mettaient nos parents pour... Il s'arrêta de nouveau et remarqua un léger sourire de la part de son amazone

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-il alors aussitôt.

-Non non rien.

-C'est une question, tu es obligée d'y répondre.

Elle lui lança alors un regard noir. Elle-même ne savait pas du tout pourquoi elle avait sourit ainsi. Savoir que Drago n'était pas amoureux, c'était... enfin il était libre... mais pourquoi est-ce que ça l'avait fait sourire ? Elle s'en moquait après tout, enfin oui, elle s'en moquait, un peu.

-Alors Granger, la réponse, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Sortie de ses pensées très brusquement, elle arriva tout juste à bredouiller.

-C'est toi, je veux dire, tu as l'air vraiment sincère et c'est la première fois que je te vois sous cet angle. Si j'ai bien compris, elle est un peu comme une soeur pour toi ?

-Oui ! S'exclama-t-il, oui c'est ça ! Mais tu as tort sur un point. J'ai toujours été sincère. Moi lorsque j'ai quelques chose à dire, je ne fais pas l'hypocrite, je le dis, même si ça doit blesser la personne. Bon vu qu'on est dans le sujet... je meurt d'envie de savoir une chose...

Aie se dit-elle... il allait remettre ça sur le tapis ! Mais comment y échapper ?

-Alors laisse moi le temps de te poser la question entièrement avant de répondre. Et attention, pas de langue de bois... je veux une réponse sincère. Alors qui préfères-tu entre Weasley et moi... il marqua une petite pose avant de poursuivre : physiquement parlant ?

Hermione resta la bouche ouverte. D'instinct, elle aurait répondu Ron bien évidemment. Mais il fallait avouer que Malefoy était... enfin son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux blonds lui tombant sur le front en mèches folles et puis sa peau si douce et parfaite... sans oublier que ce pantalon en cuire était... Mais Ron, elle aimait Ron enfin ! Oui, mais là ça n'était pas la question. La question portait sur le physique et uniquement le physique.

-Granger ! Ici la terre...

-Hein.. heu... quoi ? Ah oui, peut être que physiquement je enfin... Elle perdit alors tout l'or qu'elle portait en elle pour ne plus représenter qu'une seule des couleurs de sa maison, uniquement sur le physique pur et si je ne te connaissais pas et bien peut être que oui... enfin tu vois quoi.

-Non, désolé, je ne vois pas.

-Tu es peut être un peu plus mignon que Ron... Avait-elle à peine murmuré avant de reprendre plus haut : mais lui, il a beaucoup de charme. Passons est-ce que je t'ais révélé des choses intéressantes lorsque j'étais sous l'emprise du fruit hallucinogène ?

-Oui. Mais ça veut dire quoi « lui il a beaucoup de charme »? J'en ais pas moi ?

-Le charme ça vient de l'intérieur Monsieur Malefoy c'est ce que la personne dégage avant tout qui compte. A moi. Je t'ais dis quoi ?

-Ou là ! Tant de choses, que... Mais le serpentard s'arrêta, portant une main sur son front et fermant les yeux. La douleur devenait trop forte et il avait une telle pression sur les yeux qu'il n'arrivait plus à luter. S'il dormait ne serais-ce que quelques minutes, ça lui ferait un bien fou.

Il n'entendait plus que les battements de son propre cœur, lentement et régulièrement, qui le berçaient encore plus.

-Drago ? Tu as mal ?

-A ton avis ! Je vais dormir un peu t'as qu'à me réveiller d'ici quelques minutes.

-Non hors de question, tu ne dois pas dormir, tes pupilles sont encore dilatées... Mais déjà il fermait les yeux, ne l'écoutant plus. Prise de panique, Hermione le gifla violemment.

-Mais t'es malade ?

-Tu ne dois pas dormir je t'ais déjà dit. J'ai paré au plus vite. Dès que tu ferme les yeux, avec la pression sanguine, tu vas dormir et très vite être plongé dans le coma alors il fallait bien faire quelque chose. Et dis toi que tu auras ce traitement de plus en plus fort dès que je te verrais fermer les yeux.

-Tu sais quoi Granger. Si tu n'as pas vraiment de succès au-près des garçons à Poudlard, c'est pour ça.

-Quoi ? Comment ça pour ça ? La rouge et or sentait son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Qu'en savait-il qu'elle n'avait pas franchement de succès ! Et puis en quoi ça le regardait surtout.

-Parce que tu n'as aucune sensualité. Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver un autre moyen pour me réveiller que de me frapper ? Sérieusement ! Ça c'est la réaction d'un mec, pas d'une jeune fille.

Alors là c'était trop ! La goutte d'eau. Non mais sérieusement pour qui se prenait-il pour juger de sa féminité. Elle était féminine si elle le voulait et avec qui elle le voulait enfin. Et elle ne voulait pas l'être avec lui.

-Et tu aurais aimé quoi, que je te murmure à l'oreille des mots doux... ça n'aurait pas marché. Je ne perd pas de temps, je vais au plus efficace.

-Crois moi, si tu m'avais embrassé, ça aurait été tout aussi efficace ! Lui rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac sans même réfléchir.

-Je rêve ou quoi ? Drago Malefoy me demande à moi, une fille d'origine moldue de l'embrasser ? Si j'avais un doute maintenant c'est bon ! Je suis en enfer.

-Ah ça va, n'en rajoute pas, m'embrasser ne serait pas si dégoûtant non plus. Tout en lui disant ces mots, Drago s'était redressé pour lui faire face. Non mais sérieusement pour qui se prenait-elle pour l'insulter ainsi. Bon nombre de filles de Poudlard aurait changé de maison rien que pour goûter ses lèvres. Alors fallait pas pousser !

-J'en sais rien et je n'ais franchement pas envie d'essayer. Mais au moment où elle prononçait cette phrase, une image s'imposa à son esprit comme un flash. Elle se voyait en train d'embrasser le beau blond passionnément tout en fixant ses lèvres fines et si désirables.

Drago capta évidemment ce regard et tout étonné :

-Mais je rêve Granger ou bien t'es en train de fantasmer sur moi ? Pour une fois, sa voix n'avait pas une pique d'autosatisfaction, mais était emprunte d'une véritable surprise.

La jeune femme se repris immédiatement et s'indigna en se redressant :

-Non pas du tout

-Mais si. Si tu fixais mes lèvres. Je plaisantais moi, mais avoue le mon amazone, tu rêves que je te donne un baiser fiévreux. Et il se pencha dans sa direction en rigolant et en grimaçant avec les lèvres...

Hemrione, pour une fois, saisit la plaisanterie et vit là un bon moyen de se tirer du mauvais pas où elle s'était glissée involontairement. Elle lui donna un très léger coup d'épaule pour le repousser et se laissa aller à un petit rire en ajoutant.

-Ce que tu peux être bête parfois.

Drago la regarda, également un large sourire au lèvres.

-Et ben tu vois mon amazone, qu'on peut se détendre et rire ensemble.

-C'est vrai. Mais avant de continuer sur cette voix, je vais revenir à un sujet fâcheux. Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi le grand Drago Malefoy, sang pur et qui m'a rabaissé durant six années peut m'appeler son amazone. Que tu ne sois pas un mangemort au plus profond de toi malgré les apparences ça, je n'en doute pas une seconde mais...

Touché par ces simples paroles, il ne put la laisser continuer et pris la parole

-C'est vrai, tu n'en doute pas une seconde ?

Elle le fixa alors droit dans les yeux et rajouta

-Pas une seule et unique seconde.

Il lui sourit alors tellement honnêtement et sincèrement qu'Hermione en resta bouche bée. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison de croire en lui sur ce plan là.

-Aller ! Assez tombé dans le mélodrame. Il va falloir qu'on établisse un plan pour se défendre et surtout que je t'entraîne un peu à manier ces armes parce que t'es vraiment pas douée ! Délicatement, il avait tout de même évincé une question particulièrement gênante.

-Comment ça que tu m'entraînes ?

-Et oui, tu n'as même pas pu esquivé le Morgole parce que tu es trop lente. La force ne fait pas tout et je connais deux ou trois petits mouvements pour déséquilibrer son adversaire. Il s'arrêta et poursuivit avec un « merci père » !

-Toi, tu sais te battre sans ta baguette ? Hermione n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

-Et oui. Mais il y a tant de choses sur moi que tu ignores. Pour tout te dire, les futurs mangemorts suivent un entraînement plutôt difficile pour entrer dans les rangs de... Il s'arrêta devant le regard plein d'interrogation de la rouge et or et poursuivit : et oui ! Tu crois quoi ? Si je n'ais pas encore la marque comme tu as facilement put le constater j'aurais dû l'avoir après avoir accompli ma mission et j'ai suivis tous les entraînements pour ça.

Hermione ne voulut pas entrer plus en détail sur le sujet. Elle décida de ne pas relever et le questionna sur tout autre chose :

-Alors dis moi quelles sont les choses que j'ignore sur toi. Apprenons à nous connaître réellement alors.

Après une hésitation. Drago se remémora juste une seule phrase qu'elle avait prononcé : « Que tu ne sois pas un mangemorts au plus profond de toi et malgré les apparences ça, je n'en doute pas une seconde» et décida de lui confier une partie de ce qu'il était. Son enfance, l'admiration sans faille qu'il vouait à son père. La compassion qu'il éprouvait envers sa mère qui suivait l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le mariage arrangé avec Pansy que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait malgré l'affection mutuelle qu'ils se portaient. Son arrivée à Poudlard et la haine qu'il avait ressentit envers Harry qui lorsqu'il avait rejette la main qu'il lui avait tendu...

Puis vient le tour d'Hermione de se livrer un peu : Son enfance dans une famille aimante jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'elle était une sorcière. La déchirure qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'une partie de ses oncles et tantes l'avaient rejeté car elle était différente. La peur de découvrire un autre monde dont elle ignorait tout. Le besoin de se raccrocher aux livres pour se sentir moins exclue. Le nouvelle déchirure d'être rejetée par des sorciers car elle était d'origine moldue alors que sa propre famille la considérait comme ne faisant plus des leurs, à l'exception de ses parents évidemment. Le dégoût que lui, Drago Malefoy lui inspirait lorsqu'il la traitant de « sang de bourbe ».

Ils discutaient sérieusement et Drago se surpris à boire chacune des paroles de son amazone. Elle lui parlait d'elle, mais étrangement, ça ne l'ennuyait pas, il avait même envie d'en savoir plus, beaucoup plus. Elle changeait complètement d'apparence dans son esprit. Elle n'était soudain plus la miss-je-sais-tout, mais plus une jeune femme brillante, rejetée par les deux communauté auxquelles elle appartenait. Son apparence forte et sûre d'elle n'était u'un bouclier pour se protéger, tout comme la carapace intouchable qu'il avait érigé autour de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sous cet angle là, mais en quelque sorte, ils se ressemblaient un peu.

Puis Hermione s'arrêta, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et son cœur ne fit qu'un bond !

-Drago... tes yeux ! ils sont bleu !

-Formidable Hermione. T'as trouvé ça toute seule ou bien tu viens juste d'apprendre tes couleurs et t'en es tellement fière que tu me fais partager ta découverte ?

-Mais non ! S'exaspéra-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Tes pupilles sont redevenues normales. On était tellement pris par nos discussions que je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

Drago poussa un immense soupir.

-Alors on peut dormir un peu maintenant, je suis vraiment exténué.

-Oui on peut.

Il s'allongèrent tous les deux et Hermione se mis sur le côté, lui tournant le dos. En fermant les yeux, elle l'entendit murmurer « Merci » et put s'endormir le cœur léger.


	14. Un mois

**Et voici un tit cadeau... je voulais le publier que samedi matin, mais comme ce sera les Journées Européennes du patrimoine et que je bosse ! j'aurais pas le temps. Alors bonne lecture un peu en avance.**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la disparition d'Hermione. Les cours à Poudlard avaient repris tant bien que mal, et Harry progressait rapidement dans sa course aux Horcruxes. Le monde des sorciers se reconstruisait mais vu l'ampleur de la razzia, difficile de noyer l'affaire. Le ministère avait dû se résoudre à jouer franc jeu face à la presse.

Poudlard était également confronté à un autre problème. L'école d'Angleterre avait dû accueillir les sorciers et sorcières de France, d'Irlande, des pays scandinaves, d'Islande et également du Boutant où une seule et unique élève avait échappé à l'enlèvement, étant absente le jour de la rentrée. Se posait alors le problème de la langue et des différents niveaux. Les cours de dernières années avaient été dédoublées alors que les effectifs des premières semblaient à peine suffisant pour maintenir les classes ouvertes.

Le groupe des gryffondors, au début, outrés de devoir abandonner leurs recherches, avaient dû bon gré malgré se conformer aux souhaits de la famille Weasley, en particulier de Moly et Patricia avec eux.

Le premier jour, le choixpeau procéda à la répartition de tous les étudiants étrangers quelques soient leur âge, mais les applaudissements n'étaient pas particulièrement enthousiastes à l'annonce de leur future maison. Bien trop d'élèves pleuraient leurs amies, leurs sœurs ou encore leurs petites amies pour laisser la vie reprendre son cours si facilement.

Patricia fut répartie à gryffondor également et hérita du dortoir d'Hermione. Au fil du mois qui s'écoula, elle s'intégra dans le petit groupe plus que restreint auprès duquel elle trouvait du réconfort et en particulier auprès de Ron. Ils partageaient ainsi leur peine et se découvrirent beaucoup de points communs. Les premières restrictions annoncées lors de la véritable rentrée scolaires furent renforcées et les aurors du ministère sillonnaient le château à toutes les heures du jour et de la nuit.

Bien d'autres changements étaient intervenus suite à la découverte de l'existence des Morgoles. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, fut remplacé par Ceux-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-les-noms. On entendait des "Voldemort" à tout va et sans plus aucune pudeur. Les mangemorts étaient désormais devenus la cible de l'ensemble du monde des sorcier. Ces ennemis là au moins, on pouvait les voir et les combattre. La population entière se lança dans une "chasse aux manges noirs" et les arrestations pleuvaient. Plus aucun mangemort ne put plaider l'innocence ou d'avoir agit sous l'effet de l'imperium.

Même les plus grandes familles de sorciers tels que les Malefoy ne furent pas épargnées par cette nouvelle lubie du ministère tentant de redorer son blason auprès de ses administrés. Lucius et Narcissia Malefoy furent arrêté sans aucune preuve, juste vis à vis des antécédents familiaux. La gazette du Sorcier titra en gros dès le lendemain : « Les Malefoy, une famille que l'on pensait respectable ». L'article parlait de l'emprisonnement des parents et évoquait la fuite du fils qui se serait réfugier en ermite dans les montagnes du sud. Seul le Chicaneur titra en gros : "Et si les Morgoles n'avaient pas uniquement enlevé des filles", décrivant la disparition mystérieuse de Malefoy junior bien avant la descente du ministère au manoir familial. Malheureusement, sans les détraqueurs, Lucius et sa femme parvinrent à s'échapper rapidement.

Mais les nouvelles mesures de sécurité n'avaient pas que des points négatifs. Toutes la magie résidant dans le château avait été détournée sur les défenses extérieures. Les énergies parasites à l'intérieure de l'école furent déviées pour renforcer la barrière de protection. Il était désormais totalement impossible de pénétrer dans l'enceinte du pensionnat sans avoir une autorisation spéciale, même à pied.

Les élèves se rendirent rapidement compte que certaines "barrières" quelques peut gênantes étaient tombées. C'est ainsi que bon nombre de valentins pouvaient aller rejoindre leur valentine le soir venu sans risquer de dévaler les escaliers des dortoirs. Les professeurs ainsi que les aurors avaient beau patrouiller pour remédier à ce problème, les contrevenant semblaient plus nombreux chaque jour et il était impressionnant de voir à quel point les garçons pouvaient se révéler rusés pour contourner le règlement, et ce dans toutes les maisons sans exception, même à Pousfouffle.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle commune des gryffondors, Ron et Patricia virent arriver une chouette effraie à travers les carreaux. Le jeune homme se précipita pour lui retirer la petite enveloppe qu'elle portait. Peut être étais-ce la lettre qu'ils attendaient depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. En effet, après avoir "épluché" les registres du ministère, Ginny était tombée sur le nom d'une personne pouvant convenir à ce qu'ils recherchaient.

Malheureusement, cette dernière était décédée dans les années 1970. Ils avaient tout de même tenté leur chance en écrivant à sa petite fille pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas entendu parler de l'enlèvement de leur grand mère et si elle n'avait pas ne serai-ce qu'un indice à leur fournir pour qu'ils retrouve Hermione, Luna, la sœur de Patricia et les autres évidemment.

Leurs cœurs bondirent de leurs poitrines en voyant la provenance de l'enveloppe : Corke, Irlande ! C'était bel et bien elle qui répondait. Ron faillit échapper la lettre en la retournant tellement ses doigts tremblaient et il arracha le cachet à la hâte.

Jeunes gens,

Je ne vais pas vous cacher que vous vous êtes adressé à la bonne personne. En revanche, je n'ais aucune information à vous fournir. Je suis véritablement désolée de vous écrire cela si sèchement, mais j'espère que mon mot vous permettra de tourner la page et d'aller de l'avant.

Si vos amies ont bel et bien été enlevées par des Morgoles, il n'y a aucun espoir de les revoir vivantes et surtout conscientes. Ces monstres injectent un liquide aux filles encore vierges pour les contrôler. Elles n'ont plus aucune faculté de penser et cet état n'est pas réversible.

Faites votre deuil, cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Si ma grand-mère a put sortir de cet enfer, c'est par le plus grand des hasards. Elle était stérile et ne pouvait leur servir pour la reproduction. Ce sont les Morgoles eux-même qui l'ont renvoyé dans notre monde. Comment suis-je née ? Et bien ma mère a été adoptée par la suite.

Alors tracez un trait sur vos amies, elles sont dors et déjà mortes. Allez de l'avant et surtout ne m'importunez plus. J'ai pris la peine de vous répondre pour éviter que vous gâchiez votre vie à courir après des chimères, mais je m'en arrêterais là. Cet épisode familial est très personnel et j'espère que vous respecterez cela.

Merci de votre compréhension et toutes mes condoléances.

Sincèrement,

Emilie Durkein.

Lorsque Ron stoppa sa lecture, il releva lentement les yeux vers Patricia qui restait figée, la bouche ouverte. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour s'écrouler, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à encaisser la nouvelle. Voici un mois maintenant qu'ils s'étaient tous engouffré sur cette piste, la seule qu'ils avaient, il fallait bien l'avouer, et tout s'écroulait comme un château de carte. Peut-être fallait-il accepter la réalité. Hermione n'était plus de ce monde.   
I  
Cette pensée lui brûla les entrailles. Il se haïssait lui-même d'oser l'abandonner, mais sincèrement, que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Ronald Weasley s'écroula alors à son tour, la tête dans ses mains et laissa couler les torrents de chagrin qu'il avait fièrement contenu jusqu'à présent. Pleurer, c'était accepter la disparition d'Hermione et il s'y était toujours refusé, mais ce soir... Ce soir il n'avait plus la force.

Patricia put également voir son désespoir et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Au début surpris, Ron avait bien trop besoin d'une épaule sur qui pleurer. Avec elle il put partager sa peine et la rendre un peu moins suffocante. Il l'enlaça donc, adressant des adieux en pensée à sa bien aimée.

Exactement au même moment, quelque part dans les entrailles de la terre...

-A gauche !... non Drago, l'autre gauche...  
-Mais arrête de bouger aussi ! Riposta le serpentard à bout de souffle.  
-Comment veux-tu que je cueille ces fruits sans bouger... plus haut attend...Hermione s'étira du mieux qu'elle put pour attraper un fruit de belle taille...

Elle était assise sur les épaules de Drago et remplissait le petit sac du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Depuis un mois maintenant, ils pillaient chaque jour cette réserve et à force, les feuillages les plus accessibles ne contenaient plus que des pousses non mures... Il fallut alors trouver un système pour atteindre ceux juste un peu plus haut.  
Lorsque Drago avait suggéré cette solution, Hermione l'avait tout de suite pris pour un moyen de la tripoter encore une fois, mais elle fut forcée de constater que cette solution était non seulement la meilleure, mais la seule réalisable !

Voilà donc comment Hermione Granger se retrouvait en jupette, assise sur les épaules de Drago Malefoy avec ses mains à lui sur ses cuisses à elle pour lui donner un semblant d'équilibre ! Evidemment, il avait bien essayé de profiter de la situation, mais il s'était immédiatement pris un coup sur la tête calmant ses ardeurs et il mettait à présent toute son énergie pour l'aider à cueillir leur repas.

Depuis un mois maintenant, Hermione et Drago cohabitait en bonne intelligence. Leurs prises de bec étaient fréquentes, mais dans l'ensemble, ils arrivaient de mieux en mieux à communiquer si l'on omet le petit incident les ayant amené à s'ignorer durant trois longues journées...

Finalement non, on ne va pas l'omettre car il est important !

Hermione et Drago parlaient calmement de choses et d'autres avant de se coucher. Puis, on ne sait trop comment, la conversation finit par en venir sur la pureté du sang ! Et Drago fit une réflexion Malefoyenne dans toute sa splendeur...

-La magie se transmet de génération en génération, les enfants nés de moldus n'ont pas l'essence magique dans les veines, ils en sont simplement aux balbutiements de la magie. C'est mathématique, les pouvoirs font partie de nous, ils coulent dans nos veines et si tu les dilue ou pire encore que tu n'en est qu'à a première génération de sorciers, ils seront moins forts que dans une famille dont la généalogie ne compte que des sangs purs ! C'est tout.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la gryffondor pour s'insurger une fois de plus. La conversation dérapa très très rapidement et en vint aisément aux insultes en tout genre. Chacun se tourna alors de son côté et s'endormit. Le lendemain matin, Hermione attendit des excuses qui ne vinrent jamais. Drago voulait bien faire un effort et la respecter en tant que personne, mais si elle n'était pas une sang pure ça n'était pas sa faute quand même ! Non, jamais il ne reconnaîtrait qu'une personne née de parents moldus pouvait être aussi puissante que lui. Si la jeune femme s'en sortait si bien à Poudlard, c'était surtout qu'elle passait son temps à lire, mais pas grâce à la puissance de sa magie un point c'est tout !

Voyant que le serpentard réagissait ainsi, Hermione lui fit vite comprendre qu'elle refuserait de lui parler tant qu'il ne reconnaîtrait pas la stupidité de sa théorie ce qui exaspéra encore plus le jeune arrogant. Et trois jours s'écoulèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un matin...

-Atchoum !

C'était au moins la dixième fois qu'Hermione éternuait en moins de quinze minutes. Elle écrivait son journal... oui, depuis qu'elle avait trouvé des crayons avec les armes, elle s'était attribuée un des carnets vierges et griffonnait à longueur de temps. Son nouveau journal intime la suivait n'importe où... le moindre temps de pause était utilisé à remplire les pages blanches. Elle décrivait comment Drago l'avait sortie de sa cellule, la découverte des souterrains, le seul moyen qu'elle eut de se dissimuler aux yeux des Morgoles, sans entrer dans les détails évidemment et aussi leur quotidien. L'apnaya, leur nourriture, les armes dont ils disposaient... tout.

-Atchoum.

Drago leva les yeux du panier de fruits qu'il était en train de triller, mais ne lui formula aucun souhait. Cependant, il commençait à être un peu inquiet. Elle avait les yeux cernés comme jamais et un rhum la guettait. Ses soupçons furent confortés deux heures plus tard lorsqu'elle vacilla en se levant, prise par une poussée de fièvre. L'humidité ambiante, les forces physiques diminuées et les cheveux constamment mouillés, n'avaient pas épargné la gryffondor qui venait d'attraper une bonne crève. Elle consentit à s'allonger sous l'insistance de son compagnon, puis vient le plus dure. La fièvre s'intensifia et elle commença à délirer.

Drago resta à la veiller jours et nuits, lui passant régulièrement un peu d'eau sur le front. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il savait depuis le début à quel point Hermione lui était utile aussi bien dans la survie au quotidien que pour sa propre santé mentale, mais la voir affaiblit ainsi lui brisa le cœur. Il se rendit compte que peut importait ces histoires de sang pur ou pas, il l'appréciait "elle". Et finalement, si au tout début il avait regretté que ce ne soit pas Pansy qui soit avec lui, il commençait à se dire qu'après tout, ça aurait pû être bien pire. Elle au moins ne pleurnichait pas. Elle affrontait la réalité et le danger avec une force communicative. C'était à se demander même si elle n'était pas plus courageuse que lui à certains moments.

Et dire qu'il venait de passer une année entière a essayer de nuire à toute la petite bande ! Si à ce moment là il avait su quel bout de femme elle était...

Enfin, la fièvre tomba progressivement et elle se rétablit une semaine plus tard. Dès qu'elle fut en mesure de parler, Hermione remercia son médecin personnel avec une telle sincérité qu'il ne put que s'excuser de son comportement odieux. Non, il n'avait pas changer d'opinion sur la pureté du sang, mais ils convinrent ensemble de ne plus jamais revenir sur le sujet et d'aller de l'avant.

Cet épisode avait été particulièrement pénible pour la jeune femme. Etre malade n'est jamais une partie de plaisir, mais lorsque l'on est loin de chez soi et de ses proches, c'est l'enfer. Heureusement, Drago ne l'avait pas lâché une minute. En dormant, elle avait sentit sa présence, ses caresses sur sa joue ou dans ses cheveux. Il savait être là quand il fallait, l'abandonnant le moins possible, juste pour aller chercher de quoi manger et de l'eau. Parfois même, elle avait put l'entendre lui parler sans véritablement comprendre ce qu'il disait, mais le plus important était l'apaisement que lui procurait sa voix. Cette même voix qui jadis lui hérissait les poils de tout le corps !

Elle découvrait un autre Drago, sensible, attentionné et présent surtout. Mimi gégnarde l'avait bien dit qu'il venait lui parler et pleurait même parfois. Mais elle ne l'avait pas cru une seule seconde. Aujourd'hui elle en avait la preuve. C'était un jeune homme prétentieux, imbu de lui-même et avec des principes complètement dépassés, mais il avait aussi de bons côtés. Aussi, elle accepta de tirer un trait sur les inepties qu'il avait proféré, sans pour autant les oublier totalement, mais juste histoire d'aller de l'avant. Drago Malefoy ne se résumait pas à ça et elle lui donnait une chance de lui prouver qu'il valait même bien mieux.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent donc occupées à la survie d'une part, mais également à l'observation des "autres". Les deux rescapés parcouraient quotidiennement le chemin allant de la salle du trône à celle où le portail pouvait être activer et ce en courant. Ils n'avaient pas le moyen de chronométrer leurs performances, mais l'appréhension des virages et la connaissance de chacune des marches, de celles qu'ils devaient gravire à celles qu'ils pouvaient sauter sans risquer de se briser un jambe leur permettait un gain de temps évident. Ce petit parcours était pratiquement devenu un jeu à celui qui arriverait avant l'autre à destination. Parfois Drago rusait bien quelque peut en coupant la route à sa partenaire, mais elle ne restait pas la victime unique de ces taquineries et savait se venger en lui rendant la pareille.

Côté Morgoles, l'activité restait platonique. Ils avaient rapidement compris que le fameux Dracard n'avait pas survécu ce qui avait provoqué une colère noir du roi. Dracard était le seul Morgole connu sur lequel l'apnaya n'avait aucun effet. Peut être en existait-il d'autres, mais pour le savoir la seule solution était de confronter les créatures avec la plante et de voir s'il survivait où non. Bien que le roi ait émis ce souhait, pour une fois, les membres de son conseil arrivèrent à l'en dissuader. Leur population était déjà bien trop affaiblie pour prendre un tel risque.

De plus, la faiblesse du collectif les poussa à focaliser leur attention sur sa consolidation, devant abandonner temporairement au moins les recherches dans la citée ancienne. Les Poudlariens purent s'organiser et se "détendre" un peu, du moins autant que cela était possible en de pareilles Circonstance.

Et donc ce matin...

-Et là ! Ne mange pas tout... laisse m'en un peu quand même.  
-Moui oui... arriva à peine à prononcer Hermione la bouche pleine de fruits.

Pour le faire patienter, elle en pris un dans la main et le présenta devant la bouche de Malefoy qui, affamé, ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Sachant qu'il la tenait et qu'il ne pouvait pas se "défendre", elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner et lui ébouriffa énergiquement sa frange entre ses doigts.

-Fait attention à toi... la prévient-il sur un ton taquin.  
-Quoi ? Lui répondit-elle le plus innocemment du monde. Tu n'aimes pas que je fasse ça... et elle réitéra son geste.  
-tu l'auras voulu. Et il s'écarta du mur, Hermione toujours assise sur ses épaules dans un équilibre précaire. Jusqu'à présent elle pouvait se retenir avec ses mains sur la paroi, mais là elle n'avait plus aucun moyen de se stabiliser.  
-Drago ! Arrête ça tout de suite tu veux... Bien que la gryffondor se voulait menaçante, elle rigolait malgré elle.  
-Et là... je fais ce que je veux de toi. Lui rétorqua-t-il, bougeant un peu les épaules pour quelle soit encore plus en position de faiblesse.  
-Arrêêêêête ! Cria-t-elle, toujours en rigolant, mais en lui prenant les mains pour ne pas tomber.  
-ah ah... Mon amazone fait moins la fière maintenant. Alors... C'est qui le plus beau, le plus sexy et le plus intelligent de tout Poudlard hein ?

-Je sais pas ! lui répondit-elle. Je dirais... Harry.  
-bip ! Même joueur joue encore... Et il se rapprocha dangereusement de la source où ils se baignaient... Alors ? Toujours pas une idée sur la bonne réponse à me donner ?

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, il fit mine de la faire basculer droit dans l'eau.

-Si si attend ! Hurla-t-elle de peur qu'il ne la jette toute habillée.  
-Alors... j'attends...  
-C'est... c'est toi... lança-t-elle alors qu'il re feintait son mouvement.  
-C'est moi quoi ?  
-C'est toi le plus beau, le plus sexy et le plus intelligent de tout Poudlard. Hurla-t-elle à moitié !  
-Ah j'aime mieux ça. Mais alors qu'il allait la reposer, elle prononça la phrase de trop  
-Dans tes rêves en tout cas !

-tu l'auras voulu !  
-Noooooooooooooooooon

Plouf !

-Et une amazone à l'eau une ! Fanfaronna-t-il fièrement.

Mais lorsque la gryffondor remonta à la surface, cherchant sa respiration, elle se tenait un poignet et affichait une grimace souffrance.

-Tu t'es fait mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il immédiatement.  
-Oui espèce de... Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase ! Tu sais qu'au bord y'a moins d'un mètre de profondeur... je le suis cognée le poignet sur le fond pour pas m'exploser le crâne.  
-Excuse ! Viens... et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau. Aide qu'elle s'empressa de saisir et ce n'est qu'une foi la main de Drago dans la sienne qu'il remarqua son sourire machiavélique et se sentit tiré avec force dans le bassin.

Plouf !

-Et un Drago à l'eau un ! Claironna-t-elle et levant les bras en l'air en le cherchant du regard, mais rien, la surface de l'eau s'aplanit progressivement dans un calme inquiétant... Lorsque soudain, elle sentit quelque chose se glisser entre des jambes. Drago se redressa d'un seul coup, la faisant décoller et la projetant en arrière.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Urla-t-elle avant de couler.

La guerre était lancée !

Après une bonne demie-heure d'éclaboussures en tout genres, de rires qui raisonnaient dans la grotte, et un match clairement en la faveur de l'ultime représentant des serpentards ! Ils décidèrent d'en profiter pour laver leurs vêtement et les faire ensuite sécher. Au fil des jours, ils s'étaient peu à peu organisé et avaient put récupérer une seconde couverture qui enveloppait les armes. Après l'avoir laver à maintes reprises, ils s'en servaient pour s'essuyer en sortant de l'eau. Utilisant également celle sur le lit, chacun pouvait avoir la sienne. Elles étaient rêches et n'avaient pas un très grand pouvoir absorbant, mais il était appréciable d'avoir cette chaleur en sortant de l'eau. Chacun s'enroula donc, nu comme un ver dans sa couverture en attendant que les vêtements sèchent. Ils le faisaient très régulièrement pour conserver un semblant d'hygiène, même si ça n'était pas absolument fabuleux.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient les petites crevettes du jour, Drago observait sa partenaire le cœur lourd. Elle était merveilleuse, ses yeux brillaient d'intelligence et sa peau n'était qu'un appel aux caresses les plus crapuleuses possibles. La couverture marron laissait apparaître une épaule et s'arrêtait au bord de sa poitrine… décidément, il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Mais étrangement, plus il était attiré par elle, moins il plaisantait comme il avait put le faire au début. Le désir qui l'envahissait dépassait la simple envie de se soulager pour parler vulgairement, dans ces cas là n'importe qui aurait put faire l'affaire où presque. Non, maintenant, c'était différent, il la désirait « elle », ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses lèvres qu'il n'avait jamais goûté et sa peau.

En un mois, Hermione avait perdu quelques kilos et un peu de formes par la même occasion ce qui n'était pas du tout souhaitable vu sa silhouette d'origine. De mince elle passait à « maigre » et Drago sacrifiait régulièrement quelques crevettes pour ne pas qu'elle finisse « squelettique » et ne perde sa merveilleuse poitrine. De nouveau, l'excitation montait en lui, la sachant complètement nue sous cette maudite couverture. Mais maintenant, il avait un moyen infaillible : « métamorphose, nuisette rose… » ouf !

-A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda alors la gryffondor.  
-A un bon repas chaud dans la grande salle de Poudlard !

Il était vrai qu'Hermione aussi rêvait d'un repas digne de ce nom. Ces crevettes n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais ça ne valait pas les petits plats de fête de l'école de sorcellerie. Elle observait le blondinet perdu dans ses pensées et se surpris à sourire. Plus elle apprenait à le connaître, plus elle lui trouvait un charme indéniable. Son petit sourire en coin, ses yeux bleus si expressifs et qui trahissait bien trop souvent des pensées peu louables, ou encore sa manière de bouger simplement.

Voilà maintenant quelques temps qu'elle frissonnait lorsqu'il l'effleurait. Elle mettait toute sa force pour maîtriser ces sentiments qu'elle trouvait véritablement honteux. Il fallait avouer qu'Hermione avait 17 ans et des envies comme tous les adolescents. Même si elle en avait honte et que jamais, ho grand jamais, elle ne l'aurait avoué, elle était déjà partie à l'exploration de son intimité, découvrant ainsi les plaisirs solitaires. Mais là, n'étant jamais seule, elle ne pouvait évidemment pas satisfaire ses pulsions.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle fantasmait sur Malefoy, nu comme un ver dans sa couverture. Le petit démon qui était en elle lui criait bien de se jeter sur lui et de lui faire l'amour sauvagement, mais une jeune femme bien élevée comme Miss Granger ne succomberait jamais à une tentation de la sorte ! non, jamais.

-Et toi, à quoi tu penses ? lui retourna Drago.  
-A un bon ragoût bien chaud ! lui répondit-elle du tac au tac les joues rosissantes.

Puis un petit silence s'installa avant qu'Hermione ne réfléchisse à voix haute :

-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour avoir du feu….  
-Je sais Hermione ! Mais à moins de voler une des torches éternelles, je vois pas bien comment. Et elles sont côté Morgoles.   
-Oui je sais bien ! Mais bon... J'ai bien une petite idée, elle est un peu "risquée" c'est sure... hésita-t-elle.

Drago lui lança un regard inquiet. Il commençait à la connaître et "un peu risqué" pour elle déclenchait alarmes, sirènes et warning dans sa tête à lui. Il attendit alors qu'elle lance son idée avec la plus grand anxiété.


	15. Elle est dingue !

Drago attendait patiemment le plan d'Hermione qui semblait avoir du mal à rassembler ses esprits. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé son explication, le serpentard resta un moment sans bouger.

-Alors ? T'en penses quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle un peu anxieuse.

Il pivota son regard sur elle, hésitant entre plusieurs options : rire de sa blague, lui dire que c'était de la folie, fuir loin de cette malade ou bien applaudir de son audace.

-T'es sérieuse là ? Arriva-t-il tout juste à bafouiller.  
-…videmment, lui rétorqua-t-elle vexée. C'est un très bon plan et je suis certaine qu'il pourra marcher.

Ok… elle était sérieuse. Il fallait donc trouver une solution pour l'empêcher de mettre en œuvre son idée. Drago réfléchit le plus rapidement qu'il le put : la ligoter… oui, c'était effectivement une alternative. Mais les « festivités » ne débuteraient que le lendemain. Alors supporter ses hurlements toute une nuit… Eh oui, maintenant il la connaissait et savait que s'il la ligotait, elle ne se laisserait pas faire et lui casserait les oreilles… à moins qu'il ne la bâillonne également…

Drago, perdu dans ses pensées et les yeux levés sur le plafond de la grotte commençait à esquisser un sourire malsain, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Mais comment résister à l'image d'une amazone ligotée et bâillonnée ? toute entière à sa merci quoi !

-Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce que t'en penses oui ou non ? S'impatienta-t-elle.  
-C'est de la folie Hermione ; de la folie pure. Ça ne marchera jamais enfin !  
-Ok, si tu as mieux à me proposer d'ici demain matin je suis preneuse.

Mais un blanc s'installa. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Drago devait admettre que, même farfelu, ce plan était le seul plausible.

-T'as toujours des idées comme celle-là ? lui demanda-t-il marquant ainsi son approbation.  
-Et pire encore, lui répondit-elle avec un regard diabolique. Si tu savais tout ce qu'on a pu faire avec Harry et Ron ! Rogue et Rusard ne s'en relèveraient certainement pas.  
-Ces gryffondors, ils se croient toujours au dessus du règlement ! Soupira-t-il.  
-He ! Mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Jamais nous n'avons enfreint le règlement gratuitement. C'était toujours pour sauver la vie d'Harry voire d'autres personnes.  
-Alors tu crois que tu es au-dessus des lois uniquement parce que tu penses agir justement ?  
-Oui, évidemment ! Hermione riposta du tac au tac sans trop savoir où il voulait en venir. Enfin non, nous ne nous sommes jamais cru « au dessus des lois » mais…  
-Mais dis moi miss gryffondor… où est le bien et où est le mal ? Tu te bases sur tes principes et ton éducation. Mais qui te dis que tu détiens la bonne conception de ces deux préceptes ? Qui te dis qu'en agissant à ta guise, tu n'as pas servi le mal ? Peut-être que sans vos agissements inconsidérés, Voldemort n'aurait pas retrouvé son enveloppe corporelle !  
-Je te défends de dire ça ! lui hurla-t-elle le visage crispé et sérieux. Sans nous Voldemort se serait emparé de la pierre philosophale, Ginny Weasley et d'autres seraient morts et …  
-De la quoi ? l'interrompit-il incrédule.  
-Ah de rien ! Laisse faire. C'est inutile de discuter de nos actes à Poudlard car nous ne serons jamais du même avis.  
-J'en ai bien peur, abonda-t-il dans son sens.

Il y eut un blanc de quelques minutes où chacun s'abandonna à ses pensées sur leurs anciennes vies. Hermione frissonnait, mais leurs vêtements n'étaient pas encore sec et il lui faudrait patienter au moins une ou deux heures. De toute manière, ils allaient devoir attendre le lendemain matin pour mettre leur plan à exécution, alors autant se reposer et essayer de fignoler les détails. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son esprit subissait l'attraction grandissante du jeune blondinet à ses côtés. Il venait bel et bien lui reprocher la matérialisation de Voldemort. Depuis qu'ils étaient ici tous les deux, Drago avait semblé honnête en tous points. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour avoir son sentiment.

-Drago ? Se hasarda-t-elle.  
-Oui ?  
-Le fait que Voldemort soit de nouveau « actif »… je veux dire, qu'il soit revenu à la vie… ça te… Hermione ne savait pas trop comment formuler sa phrase pour ne pas le vexer.  
-A ton avis ? La coupa-t-il ! Tu veux savoir… ma famille est divisée, par sa faute, nous sommes en guerre contre des personnes qui ne demandent que la tranquillité et nous devons sans cesse faire face à sa cruauté. Il n'a aucune indulgence même envers ses plus fidèles mangemorts.

Alors que le jeune homme avait le regard perdu dans le vague, Hermione savait qu'il parlait de son père. Puis il reprit son récit, comme si ce dernier pouvait le libérer d'un trop lourd fardeau.

-J'aime mon père, mais si tu savais comme je lui en veux. Nous, les Malefoy, une famille noble avec une fortune incalculable, nous ne sommes rien d'autre que les elfes de Voldemort. Nous ne pouvons disposer de notre argent ou encore de notre temps comme nous le souhaitons. Nous sommes complètement asservis. Ce n'est pas digne de notre rang et de notre prestige, surtout que lui n'est qu'à demi-sorcier.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau et la fixa plutôt durement.

-Ne te méprend pas. Je n'ai en aucun cas changé d'avis sur la supériorité du sang. C'est… c'est ainsi. Mais notre fortune nous assure une domination certaine sur le monde des sorciers. Je ne suis pas pour l'extermination !

Hermione bouillonnait intérieurement. Il n'était pas aussi horrible que l'autre face de serpent, mais ses idées et principes lui donnaient la nausée. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre et le laisser aller au fond des choses.

-Les familles comme la mienne sont supérieures parce qu'il existe des familles inférieures… des sang de… je veux dire des moldus et des sorciers peu fortunés. Si on suit le plan de Voldemort, nous ne serons plus rien. De simples sorciers comme tant d'autres, tous égaux et lui au dessus. Ça ne me convient absolument pas.

La gryffondor sentait son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Mais à quoi bon ? Ils avaient déjà eu des discussions à ce sujet et elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui faire voir les choses autrement. Il était abject de ce côté-là mais le contredire risquait de les diviser à nouveau et à la veille d'un plan comme elle avait eu, ça n'était pas souhaitable. Elle décida alors de ne relever qu'un seul point, prenant énormément sur elle-même :

-Tu oses prononcer son nom maintenant ? Le questionna-t-elle sur le ton d'une pseudo rigolade.  
-Ouais ! Et alors ! Qu'il vienne me chercher pour me botter les fesses et m'inculquer le respect s'il l'ose. Je n'attends que ça ! Et il termina sa tirade avec le sourire le plus charmeur qu'Hermione eut l'occasion de lui voir, uniquement car il venait du fond du cœur.

Elle lui sourit en retour et baissa les yeux pour ne pas montrer le plaisir qu'elle avait à le regarder. Pourtant c'était trop tard. Le serpentard avait déjà observé depuis un certain temps le changement dans les yeux de son amazone. Elle n'exprimait plus la haine et le dégoût, mais la sympathie et parfois même l'envie. Mais jamais il ne lui fit remarquer ce changement par galanterie, voyant bien les efforts qu'elle mettait en œuvre pour le cacher.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à des activités quotidiennes : la collecte de nourriture ainsi que l'entrainement physique. Drago lui expliquait comme esquiver au mieux les coups.  
-Un adversaire peut te faire du mal uniquement s'il te touche, lui répétait-il.  
-C'est bien une tactique de serpentard ça ! répondait-elle blasée.

Puis ils travaillèrent les moindres détails des étapes à suivre pour réussir leur projet. Hermione avait remarqué que chaque matin, une procession de filles se dirigeait de la salle des cérémonies à celle du trône pour assister au lever du roi. Chacune des esclaves portait une torche éternelle. Le procédé était simple. Hermione devait se fondre dans la masse dans l'une des cellules, faire en sorte d'être sélectionnée pour la procession et porter une de ces flammes. Arrivée au niveau d'une fenêtre convenue avec Drago, il devait l'activer pour qu'elle n'ait pas à chercher la pierre plus chaude que les autres et elle pourrait ainsi traverser le mur sans encombre.

Au cours de la soirée, ils raclèrent les murs du dortoir pour récolter le plus possible d'Apnaya. Alors qu'Hermione exécutait sa tâche avec sérieux, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder pour tenter de comprendre comment une fille si sérieuse pouvait disjoncter à ce point. Il y avait tellement d'inconnus. Tout d'abord, il faudrait espérer qu'aucun garde ne la reconnaisse, ensuite, si jamais elle ratait la fenêtre… elle se retrouverait directement dans les appartements du roi. Et puis s'enduire d'apnaya pour avoir le teint vert comme les autres filles… fallait y penser quand même !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était incroyable ! Finalement, Potter et Weasley n'avaient aucun mérite. Elle était sans aucun doute le cerveau de la bande. Et dire qu'il pensait qu'elle était trop amoureuse de Weasley et s'était laissée entraîner dans toutes leurs galères à cause de ça, mais non, elle n'était pas le wagon, mais la locomotive.

Certes Saint-Potter avait accomplit quelques petits exploits grâce à une chance inouïe, mais il ne serait certainement arrivé à rien sans elle. Si Voldemort savait qu'une sang-de-bourbes avait permi de déjouer ses plans…

Cette nuit là, le sommeil des deux jeunes gens fut léger. Hermione repassait en boucle chaque détail dans son esprit, cherchant à analyser toutes les possibilités et Drago, lui, cherchait un moyen de l'en dissuader, mais en vain. Ils se réveillèrent très tôt et Hermione, comme prévu, s'enduit le corps d'apnaya pour obtenir un joli teint verdâtre. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle lui tendit le paquet de mousse et se tourna…  
-Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.  
-Je ne peux pas m'en mettre dans le dos…  
-Tu me demandes sérieusement de te toucher ?  
-Ah vas-y bon sang… on ne va pas y passer la journée.

Drago accomplit sa tâche avec difficulté. Effleurer sa peau était vraiment divin. Mais il mit tout son sérieux dans l'acte pour ne pas le lui montrer. Cependant, à l'instant où il eut fini sa tâche, le corps d'Hermione fut parcourut d'un froid intense et de la chaire de poule apparut sur ses bras et ses jambes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Le légendaire courage des gryffondors serait-il surfait ? ou bien ce sont mes caresses qui t'on fait cet effet ? Lui demanda le serpentard dans l'espoir qu'elle renonce.  
-Non, mais l'apnaya, je te le rappelle, absorbe la magie. La chaleur procurée par l'ensorcellement de ma tenue ne fonctionne plus. J'ai vraiment froid.  
-Tu vas encore choper un rhume. Renonçons ! Le feu n'est pas essentiel à notre survie Hermione, c'est prendre des risques pour rien.  
-Non ! Je ne renoncerais pas. Il nous permettra bien plus de choses que tu ne le penses. Allez, arme toi, on ne sait jamais et on y va.

Il pestiféra encore quelques mots incompréhensifs en attrapant une dague et une petite hache qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture et ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans les couloirs. Depuis un mois, Hermione avait suffisamment observé les filles pour savoir comment elles réagissaient aux ordres et surtout comment elles se tenaient. Devant la cellule voulut, elle lança un dernier regard à Drago et se tourna pour pénétrer dans la citée nouvelle, mais au moment où elle se mouvait, il la retint par le bras. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle le regarda, attendant une instruction, quelque chose, mais rien. Il hocha simplement la tête et relâcha son étreinte.

Sans avoir prononcé un seul mot, toutes les pensées du serpentard avaient été captées par la jeune femme. Il lui recommandait d'être prudente et elle le serait, mais il lui fallut agir sur le champ. Les filles dormaient encore et elle devait en profiter pour éviter que son intrusion ne soit remarquée.

Drago la regarda s'allonger dans un coin et faire semblant de dormir. Malheureusement pour eux, comme ils n'avaient pas de montre, ils s'étaient complètement trompés d'heure. Il restait encore plus de trois heures avant le levé officiel. Le serpentard s'assit alors et laissa ses pensées divaguer en observant son amazone préférée. Malgré ses cheveux en bataille, son teint verdâtre et ses joues légèrement creusées par la male nutrition, elle avait quelque chose de plus que les autres. Son regard l'effrayait parfois, elle était intelligente, entière et si… mordante. Ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la cellule… hum ! En y réfléchissant, il aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras et goûter à ses merveilleuses lèvres si parfaites et attirantes, une dernière fois, au cas où.

Depuis qu'il lui avait fait l'amour, elle l'obsédait. Il avait éprouvé tant de plaisir alors qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à son ardeur… son cœur n'osait même pas imaginer ce que des ébats partagés pourraient donner. Il n'avait plus envie de se contenir. C'est vrai quoi ! ici la morale, les classes sociales, la pureté du sang… tout ceci n'était que foutaises. Pourquoi ne pas lui avouer qu'il la désirait. Ce sentiment, Drago Malefoy l'avait éprouvé un bon nombre de fois. Pas mal de filles à Poudlard lui avait inspiré cette envie et en général, ce désir disparaissait dès l'instant où il avait atteint son but. Que ce soit avec des sang-de-bourbes ou des sang purs… peu importait. Il voulait, il prenait, il jetait et chassait de nouveau. Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas aussi offensif avec elle. Il avait décelé le désir à quelques reprises dans son regard alors pourquoi n'en avait-il pas profité ?

Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il en conclut qu'il avait peur de voir disparaitre ce désir. Et si avec elle tout se passait exactement comme avec les autres. Après tout, ils étaient coincés ici tous les deux, il ne pourrait pas passer à autre chose si facilement. Mais pourquoi ne pas…

-Debout ! hurla un garde Morgole à l'entrée de la cellule. En rang, deux par deux… Plus vite ! ordonna-t-il de plus belle.

Hermione jouait son rôle à la perfection, le regard vide, les épaules basses, elle se plaça à côté d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Visiblement les pauvre prisonnières de ce « dortoir » n'appartenaient pas à Poudlard. Elles prirent chacune une torche à la sortie et marchèrent comme une armée bien rodée. Dès l'instant où la porte se referma, Drago ne l'avait plus dans son champ de vision et c'est là qu'il regretta fortement de ne pas l'avoir ligotée et bâillonnée pour la garder auprès de lui, en sécurité.

Il devait agir, de toute façon reculer n'était plus envisageable. Elle devait pouvoir compter sur lui. Il courut alors le plus vite qu'il put et se posta devant la fenêtre convenue. L'attente lui parut durer des heures… toujours rien… rien… encore rien… et puis une lueur plus intense apparut dans un angle en face et enfin la première fille avança d'un pas assuré. Son cœur bondit en apercevant son amazone. Tout se déroulait comme sur des roulettes. Elle était là. Ouf ! Il plaça alors un petit bout de bois dans l'ouverture pour qu'il ne dépasse que de quelques centimètres. Le passage restait ainsi accessible et Hermione pourrait le localiser facilement. C'était ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

Le serpentard arrêta de respirer lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre. Le sang qui irriguait ses tempes avec ferveur lui troublait l'esprit et il n'osa plus bouger d'un pouce jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe devant le bâton. Allait-elle le voir ? Il le fallait, pour elle, pour eux, pour leur survie, pour son cœur à lui. Et là, les yeux de la gryffondor se baissèrent en un instant et elle sauta à travers le mur provocant les cris des gardes qui virent immédiatement la supercherie. Une fois de l'autre côté, elle resta une demie-seconde sans rien faire puis Drago lui prit la torche et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Mais Hermione se sentit « happée » en arrière, son corps pivota sur lui-même et se dirigea lentement vers la citée nouvelle.

-Drago ! Implora-t-elle.

C'était comme si ses pieds et ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus, elle luttait de toutes ses forces, mais les gardes devaient utiliser leurs magie pour la retenir. Ils ne la voyaient pas, mais sachant dans quel secteur elle se trouvait, ils avaient utilisé tous leurs pouvoirs communs pour se focaliser sur les couloirs derrière la fenêtre et cela fonctionnait. Les morgoles avaient senti une âme et ils l'attiraient à eux, se concentrant sur elle.

Drago se retourna. Un instant paniqué, il ne su quoi faire. Il la par la main pour la tirer dans l'autre direction, mais les pouvoirs des Morgoles semblaient trop puissants. Cependant, le corps d'Hermione ne fut pas tiré aussi violemment que celui de la première fille qu'il avait sauvé. Ce devait être grâce à l'apnaya dont elle était enduite. Elle n'en avait pas en quantité suffisante pour contrecarrer l'ensemble de leurs pouvoirs. Cela suffisait simplement à les ralentir.

La panique gagnait la gryffondor qui utilisait toutes ses ressources pour lutter physiquement contre l'attraction et elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Drago cala alors la torche dans un coin et se tourna vers son amazone. Il se positionna devant elle, tournant le dos à la fenêtre et la prist dans ses bras, la plaquant contre lui. Il commença alors à pousser de toutes ses forces en avant pour l'éloigner du danger alors qu'Hermione devait, elle, reculer.  
D'abord surprise, Hermione se ressaisit vite et unit ses forces à celles du serpentard, luttant ainsi contre la magie qui ne cessait de s'accroître. Elle était désormais très proche de la fenêtre qu'elle venait de franchir et son seul rempart était le corps de Drago.

-Drago ! Implora-t-elle de nouveau.  
-Je suis là… je ne te lâcherais pas. Aller pousse sur tes jambes de toutes tes forces Hermione, Recule, allez… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il resserra ensuite son étreinte autour d'elle et poussa encore plus fort. Petit à petit, ils stoppèrent la progression négative et purent même inverser la tendance. Hermione l'entendit murmurer entre ses dents « vous ne l'aurez pas, elle est à moi ». Pas à pas, ils pénétrèrent un peu plus dans la cité ancienne. Tous deux étaient à bout de force et Drago se sentait faiblir. C'était un peu comme le tire à la corde dont le prix n'était pas un bain de boue, mais son amazone et il ne la lâcherait pas ! Ho non ! En aucun cas.

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir qu'ils arrivaient en face d'un couloir perpendiculaire.

-Allez ma belle, encore un effort, on y est presque.  
-J'en peux plus Drago, supplia-t-elle.  
-Courage, fais mois confiance, un dernier effort, pousse sur tes jambes…

En quelques secondes ils arrivèrent au croisement et Drago, à bout de forces, se jeta sur le côté, entraînant avec lui la gryffondor complètement exténuée. Les Morgoles ne surent alors vers quel point diriger leur magie, ils avaient perdu le contact avec la future reine ! Les sons des cors retentirent dans toute la structure une nouvelle fois et l'agitation morgolienne se fit sentir de toute part. Hermione, allongée sur le côté, face à Drago tentait de rependre son souffle.

-Allez, ce n'est pas fini, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri, relève toi, lui murmura-t-il le plus doucement possible.

Elle s'exécuta, aidée une fois de plus par son sauveur et se laissa conduire, peu consciente de l'endroit où il l'emmenait. Arrivés à la source, ils purent enfin se reposer. D'un même mouvement, ils se laissèrent tomber à genoux et complètement essoufflés. Au bout de quelques secondes, Hermione retrouva ses esprits.

-Et la torche, haleta-t-elle.  
-Elle est dans les couloirs, nous irons la rechercher lorsqu'ils se seront un peu calmés.  
-Alors on a réussi ! S'extasia la rouge et or.  
-Oui, mon amazone, on a réussi, mais tu sais que t'es une grande mal…  
Le serpentard n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, la jeune femme lui sauta au coup avec un tel enthousiasme qu'elle le fit basculer en arrière et se retrouva allongée sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras.  
-Merci Drago merci ! cria-t-elle, au bord des larmes de joie.  
-He ho ! Rigola-t-il ! Du calme. Je sais que tu rêvais de me sauter dessus depuis un moment mais j'suis vanné là ! Le serpentard plaisantait, mais pris dans l'euphorie du moment, il la serra contre lui, trop heureux de la savoir en sécurité.

Réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Hermione se recula et plongea son regard dans celui de Drago en lui murmurant un nouveau « merci » venant du fond du cœur et se releva sans rencontrer de résistance.

Elle avait les pommettes des joues de la même couleur que leurs petits fruits et baissa les yeux un peu gênée. Ce n'est pas tant la proximité de leurs deux corps qui l'avait émue, mais plutôt ce qu'il venait de faire pour lui sauver la vie. En la prenant dans ses bras, il avait risqué de se faire happer en même temps qu'elle et puis surtout, malgré le danger de la situation, elle s'était sentie tellement en sécurité que ç'en avait été déroutant. Il n'était pas si lâche qu'elle le pensait finalement.

Ils s'allongèrent à même le sol, côte à côte et se remirent de leurs émotions petit à petit. Puis Drago se tourna vers son amazone :

-T'es dingue !  
-Alors, tu crois encore qu'on ne peut pas sortir d'ici ? lui rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton mêlant le défit et l'autosatisfaction ?

-Hum ! Avec toi, tout est possible, reconnut-il.

-Alors, j'ai une info pour toi. Demain, on ne sera plus dans cet enfer !

Alors que les yeux de Drago s'exorbitaient, il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il se tramait à la surface, aussi bien dans sa famille que dans celle d'Hermione.

Pour Lucius Malefoy, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, son fils n'était pas un lâche et n'avait pas fui. Il tentait de tout mettre en œuvre pour convaincre son maître dont le scepticisme ne semblait pas vouloir changer.

-Ton rejeton n'a pas accompli sa mission obligeant Rogue à se démasquer. Le vieux fou est peut être mort, mais il n'empêche que le jeune Potter est encore en vie et représente toujours une menace.  
-Mais maître, je suis persuadé qu'il est tombé dans le monde des Morgoles, minauda Lucius. Ses traces disparaissent là où le portail a dû être activé. Il faut négocier.  
-Et pourquoi négocierais-je pour obtenir la libération de ton fils ! C'est un lâche et je ne suis pas certain de le vouloir dans mes rangs.  
-Mon fils n'est pas un lâche, Maître. Il est simplement un peu jeune. Laissez-lui une chance de vous prouver sa loyauté.  
-Il suffit Lucius ! Je ne t'ai pas sorti de ta sordide prison pour t'entendre geindre à tout bout de champ. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Nous devons rester discrets vis-à-vis des Morgoles je te rappelle. Tant que je n'aurais pas vaincu Potter, nous ne serons pas en mesure de les affronter. Je veux leur collectif ! Hurla Voldemort à bout de patience. Je le veux et je l'aurai quoi qu'il en coûte. Pour l'instant continuons à leur donner ce qu'ils demandent. Nous aviserons par la suite pour ton peureux de mioche.  
-Bien Maître.

Au même moment, à Poudlard, Ron et Harry rédigeaient une lettre aux parents d'Hermione pour leur expliquer l'avancement de leurs recherches et leurs espoirs évanouis. Dès la disparition de leur fille, les Granger avaient émi le souhait d'organiser des funérailles pour faire leur deuil, mais Ron les en avait dissuadé, leur demandant un peu de temps pour la retrouver. Aujourd'hui, le rouquin rédigeait les phrases les plus difficiles de toute son existence. Il leur demandait d'organiser l'enterrement de celle qui avait emmené son cœur au fin fond des enfers.

Cet acte, même s'ils ne disposaient pas du corps, semblait primordial pour que chacun puisse retrouver la paix de son âme. C'était le moyen de lancer un dernier adieu, tous réunis, autour de la mémoire d'Hermione Granger, enlevée par des Morgoles et disparue à tout jamais dans les profondeurs abyssales des mondes engloutis. Seul ce rituel leur permettrait d'aller de l'avant. Ron s'était laissé convaincre par l'ensemble de ses amis et surtout par la fameuse lettre reçue quelques heures plus tôt. Ginny, sa petite sœur, avait besoin de tracer un trait sur la complicité avec sa meilleure amie, les parents d'Hermione méritaient de trouver le repos, ça n'était pas une vie de rester dans l'attente d'une nouvelle extraordinaire qui ne viendrait jamais. Et la mémoire de la jeune femme elle-même s'en trouvait entachée, son âme ne bénéficiait pas du repos et du respect qu'elle méritait tant qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas partir.

La date fut fixée pour le soir même. Pourquoi une telle précipitation ? Parce que tous en avaient besoin. Les grands-parents d'Hermione allaient repartir dans leur …cosse natale et il fallait qu'ils puissent eux aussi dire au revoir à leur petite fille.

Le cortège funèbre suivit donc un cercueil vide. La cérémonie se déroula dans le respect des coutumes moldues pour la famille d'Hermione. Ron et Harry déclamèrent un poème très émouvant, le survivant finissant les dernières lignes de Ron qui se laissa submerger par l'émotion et ne pût continuer. Les Weasley au grand complet étaient présent et tous lancèrent une rose blanche dans la fosse où Hermione ne reposera jamais. C'était peut être le plus dur, de savoir qu'en réalité son corps était encore en vie et torturé quelque part alors que son esprit, asservi, n'existait plus.

A la fin de la journée, tous se séparèrent et les sorciers se regroupèrent au terrier pour finir le rituel à la façon « sorcier ». Des petits lutins enchantés écrivirent dans le ciel le nom d'Hermione Granger et finirent en dessinant sa silhouette qui s'évapora peu à peu dans les airs en leur faisant un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux. L'émotion fut à son comble à ce moment là. Hermione venait définitivement de sortir de leur vie. Il leur fallait désormais aller de l'avant.


	16. La preuve

**La preuve**

-Ben vas-y explique !

Depuis qu'Hermione avait lancé la phrase magique « demain nous ne serons plus dans cet enfer », Drago trépignait d'impatience.

-Ok alors, lorsque j'étais dans le cortège, les gardes ont désignés deux des filles pour qu'elles rangent la salle du trône. Le roi ne s'absente pas uniquement pour les cérémonies Drago, il s'absente tous les matins pour sa toilette quotidienne et durant ce bref instant, seules deux filles sont présentes dans la salle. Nous devrions pouvoir les maîtriser sans problème, surtout qu'en réalité, elles sont « programmées » pour nettoyer, je pense que nous pourrions bien danser la salsa devant elles, elles ne bougeraient pas. Alors ?

-…

-Nous attendions un moment propice, c'est le cas. T'es partant ?

-C'est de la folie Hermione ! Les gardes seront encore là…

-Oui, mais ils gardent l'entrée de la salle, ils nous tourneront le dos. Nous nous n'allons pas entrer par la porte, mais par un mur.

Il soupira longuement et pris le temps de réfléchir un instant. Drago avait attendu cette opportunité depuis son arrivée ici et voila, il y était enfin. Mais à ce moment précis, il avait l'estomac en vrac. Entre parler d'un projet et le concrétiser, il existe tout un monde. Demain, ils joueraient leurs vies. Si le plan échouait… tout serait fini. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne pouvaient pas passer toute leur vie ici, à se nourrir de fruits et de crevettes.

Les couloirs de l'ancienne citée, cinquante ans plus tard :

Drago se visualisa, vieux, le dos voûté, le visage ridé et s'aidant pour marcher d'une canne de fortune, toujours dans les dédales de l'ancienne citée. Évidemment, Hermione serait dans le même état que lui, toujours vêtue de son petit ensemble super sexy mais la peau toute ridée également et avec la loi de la gravité ayant repris ses droits sur sa merveilleuse poitrine. Ils se disputeraient encore sur la supériorité des « sang purs » et elle le frapperait de sa propre canne en l'insultant…

-Tu n'es qu'un serpentard prétentieux et stupide…

-Et toi qu'une sang de bourbe ! Lui crierait-il à travers les trous dans sa dentition.

Retour dans le présent…

-Nooooooooon ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Mais Drago, c'est le seul moyen…

-Non ! Enfin oui, je suis d'accord, il faut agir ! Je ne veux pas que tu me frappes avec ta canne !

-Quoi ? T'as mangé un fruit orange ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Mais non, c'était juste… j'ai juste eu une vision du futur si on restait ici. C'est vraiment pas réalisable. Alors je suis partant pour demain.

Ils se lancèrent tous deux un regard inquiet mais déterminé. De toute manière, cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'ils répétaient inlassablement le parcours entre la salle du trône et celle où le vortex devait être actionné. De plus, leurs séances d'entraînement commençaient à porter leurs fruits et Hermione semblait aussi agile qu'un chat, au grand désespoir de Drago qui n'arrivait plus à l'attraper pour la faire enrager. Tout était prêt. Ils avaient même compris comment actionner le passage pour atterrir là où ils le désiraient. Il suffisait de prononcer le nom magique de l'endroit, pour Poudlard, en l'occurrence c'était « Spiritaes » et pour atterrir à l'intérieur « in », en périphérie « extra » etc, merci Melinda !

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à refaire le parcours une dernière fois et, en arrivant à bout de souffle vers la fenêtre de la salle du portail, ils se lancèrent un regard satisfait, leur trajectoire était au point. Ils se répartirent ensuite les tâches. Hermione prendrait la serrure la plus proche de la fenêtre alors que Drago traverserait la salle pour actionner l'autre. C'est elle qui prononcerait l'incantation le temps que lui se mette en place et ils tourneraient les clés à « trois ».

La soirée fut relativement calme, ils purent effectivement faire griller quelques crevettes, leur donnant un goût complètement différent. Toutes leurs réserves furent englouties pensant que dans tous les cas, ils ne reviendraient plus ici. Soit leur plan marcherait et ils pourraient déguster les petits plats de Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, soit ils se feraient prendre et dans ce cas… aucun retour au dortoir ne serait possible, mais inutile d'évoquer cette option.

Après le repas, Hermione en profita pour rédiger les dernières nouveautés sur son journal. Tout y était désormais inscrit, l'histoire de Mélinda Trevor, comment Drago lui avait sauvé la vie à maintes reprises et la gratitude qu'elle lui portait pour cela. Du fait également qu'elle le découvrait sous un autre jour et qu'il lui semblait amical voir même… enfin elle n'alla pas plus loin dans sa description. Leur fameuse réussite pour se procurer du feu ainsi que le plan pour partir furent ses dernières observations.

Pendant ce temps, Drago aiguisait les lames des dagues dont il disposait et les plaça correctement pour le lendemain, ils n'auraient plus qu'à manger les derniers fruits pour avoir de la force et attraper leurs ceintures de fortunes composées de petites armes légères. Des grosses épées risqueraient de gêner leur progression. Enfin, Hermione arriva à caler son journal dans un coin de sa ceinture. Elle tenait à le ramener avec elle en tant que témoignage.

Ils se couchèrent côte à côte, d'abord sans un mot, puis c'est Hermione qui rompit un silence devenu bien pesant.

-Drago ? Lorsque nous seront de retour chez nous… est-ce que… je veux dire… on s'entend plutôt… enfin pas si mal…

-Arrête de penser à ça Hermione. Ici c'est ici et si nous arrivons à rentrer chez nous, j'ai bien dit si, nos petites querelles nous sembleront complètement désuètes, mais je ne peux rien te promettre, la vie là-haut est… tellement différente.

-…

Devant la déception flagrante qu'il lui avait infligée, il ne se sentit obligé de se rattraper. Il se tourna alors sur le côté pour la regarder, accoudé sur le petit oreiller miteux et la tête calé dans la paume de sa main.

-Si tu veux savoir, je ne rejoindrais probablement pas les rangs de Voldemort histoire de rester en vie. Ce serait quand même couillon de survivre à ça pour mourir d'un « avada » quelques heures après non ?

Il eut pour toute réponse un léger sourire.

-Ne m'en demande pas plus ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer une fois à l'aire libre… je suis… ah ! Mais tu te poses trop de questions toi de toute manière. Vis l'instant présent Hermione ! Arrête de toujours tout analyser. Ok ?

-Ok ! lui répondit-elle un peu lacement. Bonne nuit Drago.

-Bonne nuit mon amazone. Repose-toi bien, demain risque d'être un grand jour.

Chacun se tourna de son côté, la peur au ventre, mais bien déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout.

Au petit matin, enfin à ce qu'ils pensèrent, ils se levèrent sans un mot, mangèrent à contre cœur le restant de fruits et s'équipèrent respectivement de leur ceinture.

-Tu es certaine de vouloir emporter ce journal ? Ça risque de nous ralentir.

-Mais oui Drago ! Tu te rends compte, nous avons trouvé l'ennemi numéro un des Morgoles : l'Apnaya. J'en ais fait des croquis, décrit les capacités… peut-être pourrons nous empêcher la prochaine razzia… c'est une découvert capitale et…

-Ok ok… t'as gagné. On y va maintenant ?

Elle hocha de la tête et tous deux prirent une grande respiration avant de pénétrer dans les couloirs toujours aussi poussiéreux et humides. Pour Hermione, c'était le moment ou jamais de faire confiance au serpentard, l'instant de vérité en quelque sorte. Elle espérait sincèrement ne pas s'être fourvoyée sur son revirement de personnalité. Drago lui, ne pensait à rien, il avait l'esprit focalisé sur sa mission.

Arrivés devant la salle du trône, ils virent en effet la procession arriver pour le levé du roi au bout d'une trentaine de minutes d'attente. Ce dernier semblait contrarié, probablement en raison de leur exploit de la veille et du chapardage du feu. Le rituel du lever dura un certain temps et les deux poudlariens comprirent pourquoi ils n'y avaient jamais assisté jusqu'à la fin, c'était ennuyeux à mourir. Enfin, le roi se leva, sortit lentement, très très lentement de la salle du trône, au milieu des deux rangées de filles, toutes tenant une torche. Elles le suivirent ensuite dans les couloirs et sortirent du champ de vision à l'exception de deux d'entres elles.

Drago et Hermione attendirent quelques secondes de plus que les gardes se positionnent de nouveau devant la porte d'entrée de la salle, leur tournant ainsi le dos et que les pauvre adolescentes commencent leurs dure labeur. Lorsqu'elles s'éloignèrent pour faire le lit, Drago lança un regard à sa partenaire, cette dernière déglutit difficilement, il fallait y aller.

A pas de loups, ils pénétrèrent dans la fameuse salle et se dirigèrent vers les poteaux alors que les femmes de chambre leur tournaient le dos, accomplissant inlassablement leur tâche. La main tremblante, Hermione imita le serpentard qui agrippa la clé de son côté et la retira d'un geste brusque du pilier. Étrangement, les deux objets désirés n'opposèrent pas de résistance particulière. Emporté dans l'action, ils ne pouvaient désormais plus renoncer à ce plan aléatoire et se rendirent vers le mur. Hermione surveillait les deux filles qui n'avaient toujours pas repéré leur présence, il fallait dire que la salle du trône était relativement grande et que les bruits venant de l'extérieur couvraient leurs quelques faux pas. Pendant ce temps, Drago cherchait à tâtons une pierre plus chaude que les autres et mis environ une demi-journée pour la trouver selon son amazone !

Puis il la tira par le bras, tous deux étaient de nouveaux dans les couloirs qu'ils connaissaient si bien maintenant. Puis commença la course folle. Sans plus réfléchir une minute, ils dévalèrent les allées pentues, les escaliers en angle, les croisements labyrinthiques sans reprendre leur souffle. Mais alors qu'ils touchaient au but, un son de cors retentit. Leur larcin avait été découvert. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, il leur fallait aller plus vite encore. Drago poussa Hermione en avant en lui criant « go go go », et cette dernière se servit de cette impulsion pour accélérer et donner tout ce qu'elle avait.

Arrivés devant la salle du portail ils y pénétrèrent sans réfléchir, les gardes n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais ils n'allaient pas tarder… Hermione se positionna vers la serrure la plus proche et prononça le « in spiritaes » alors que Drago se dirigeait à l'autre bout de la salle vers la seconde serrure.

« Un, deux, tourne »… le vortex s'ouvrit… Tous deux mirent une petite seconde à réaliser, puis commencèrent à courir dans sa direction… déjà on entendait les gardes qui arrivaient. Mais alors que Drago allait franchir le rond lumineux, Hermione fit une chute de tout son long, n'ayant pas appréhendé les aspérités du sol dans la précipitation du moment… Elle était devant la fenêtre qu'ils venaient de franchir, mais encore trop loin du vortex. Drago se figea et regarda vers l'entrée de la salle d'où les bruits de course provenaient de plus en plus clairement.

-Saute Drago ! Ne m'attend pas, saute par le portail et ramène des secours, je m'en sortirais.

Le serpentard hésita quelques instants, puis il prit la meilleure décision de toute son existence, il se retourna, fonça vers Hermione, la saisit par la taille pour la relever alors que cette dernière lui criait de partir sans elle. Il prit son journal et dans un espoir désespéré le lança de toutes ses forces vers le portail qu'il traversa sans encombre. Les ombres des gardes arrivaient en vue. Le portail était trop loin, ils ne l'atteindraient jamais. Drago pris alors Hermione dans ses bras et la fit passer à travers la fenêtre sous les hurlements des gardes qui les avait de visu.

Avec son amazone dans les bras et qui s'accrochait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à son cou, il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible des gardes et ne pas risquer de rentrer une nouvelle fois dans leur champ magique. Hermione ne prononçait pas un mot, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une fois dans leur dortoir, il la déposa pour qu'elle s'assoit sur le lit et se retourna pour reprendre son souffle, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant quelques secondes, les sons des cors retentissaient tellement forts que les murs en tremblaient, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle fois, Hermione ne contienne plus ses émotions.

-Tu es stupide ! lui cria-t-elle à moitié, mais le serpentard, toujours le dos tourné et les mains dans ses cheveux, cherchait lui-même à comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Comme il ne pipait pas un mot, Hermione poursuivit…

-Il fallait que tu passes ce foutu portail pour aller chercher de l'aide ! Tu nous as condamné tous les deux tu…

-La Ferme ! Hurla-t-il en prenant une chaise et en l'envoyant de toutes ses forces contre un des murs, la brisant en petits morceau !

Hermione se stoppa net en un sursaut. Drago se retourna, le regard flamboyant de rage ce qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la jeune femme.

-La ferme Granger… reprit-il.

-Mais …

Il s'approcha à grands pas d'elle et la saisit par la gorge d'une main, sans toutefois serrer…

-Comment oses-tu me dire que j'aurais du partir hein ? lui cria-t-il, le même regard lui brûlant les yeux.

-Arrête Drago tu me fais peur.

-Et alors ! Tu me crois capable des pires horreurs de toute façon. Alors pourquoi je ne t'étranglerais pas hein ?

-Drago… Maintenant Hermione pleurait, prise de panique face à sa réaction et en même temps rongée par les remords, tout était de sa faute.

-Drago quoi ? lui répondit-il, la secouant un peu. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu te laisser toute seule dans cet enfer ?

Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. La logique voulait qu'il lui reproche d'avoir fait rater leur plan le plus bêtement du monde, en trébuchant, quelle gourde ! Mais non, il n'y arrivait pas. C'était à peine s'il réalisait qu'il avait été à deux doigts de s'en sortir et qu'il avait tout foutu en l'air pour elle ! Oui, c'était pour elle qu'il avait jeté son avenir aux orties. Il la lâcha alors, se retournant de nouveau pour essayer de rassembler ses esprits…

Hermione porta instinctivement sa main à sa gorge pour la masser.

-Mais pourquoi ? Arriva-t-elle à bredouiller entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi t'être sacrifié pour moi. Je ne te servais qu'à actionner ces foutues clés de toute façon, alors pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi se retourna-t-il en hurlant de nouveau.

-Oui ! cria-t-elle de plus belle… j'y comprends rien je…

Mais avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase, il se jeta sur elle, la plaquant sur le lit et l'embrassa de force. Dans ce baiser, il mit toute la rage causée par cet échec, son désespoir d'être condamné à vivre ici, tous les sentiments qu'il avait refoulé jusque là. Lorsqu'il était vers ce vortex, prêt à sauter et à retrouver la liberté, il avait eut la faiblesse de se tourner vers elle pour la voir, par terre, le regard en déroute et lui criant de sauter sans elle. Mais il réalisa en une fraction de seconde qu'il ne trouverait jamais le repos de l'esprit en l'abandonnant. Elle était devenu bien plus qu'un moyen de sortir d'ici…

En pensant à ça, il exprima toute sa frustration en enlaçant la jeune femme qui, d'abord surprise tenta en vain de le repousser, mais étant sur elle, il ne lui laissa aucune chance de résister.

La Véritable question était : en avait-elle réellement envie ? Il venait de lui sauver la vie et voilà plusieurs nuits maintenant qu'elle rêvait de cet instant sans comprendre pourquoi ni même oser se l'avouer. Quelques secondes plus tard, à bout de forces et ne pouvant plus lutter contre ses propres envies, elle se laissa aller dans cette étreinte fiévreuse et brutale.

Leurs lèvres se cherchaient d'un côté, puis de l'autre comme si leur contact pouvait éteindre un incendie invisible, celui qui ravageait leurs cœurs depuis plusieurs semaines. La douceur n'était pas de mise, mais aucun d'eux n'en avait envie, c'était un élan vital pour oublier l'échec cuisant et leur sort désormais scellé.

Elle poussa même malgré elle un petit gémissement exprimant sa libération, encourageant le serpentard à approfondir l'accomplissement de ses désirs. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et n'en avait plus rien à faire d'ailleurs. Quelques minutes auparavant il venait de renoncer volontairement à sa liberté pour elle, alors elle lui appartenait, et maintenant il exigeait son dû. Il glissa son bras gauche dans le creux de ses reins et sa main droite derrière sa nuque pour avoir une emprise parfaite sur elle alors que la gryffondor se laissait aller de plus en plus, perdant elle aussi le contrôle de ses mouvements sous cette passion dévorante. Toutes leurs frustrations explosaient en même temps comme pour noyer mutuellement la peine causée par leur échec. Elle l'enlaça à son tour, pour sentir sa chaleur contre elle.

Il était terriblement séduisant et la force qu'il exprimait dans cette étreinte apparu à Hermione comme un véritable rempart qu'elle saisit à la volée. Devant cet accueil, il commença à frotter légèrement son corps sur celui de sa partenaire qui gémit dans le baiser toujours incandescent et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à rompre. Ce fut chose faite lorsqu'il décida de s'attaquer à sa nuque, partie si sensible du corps féminin que le jeune chien fou enflamma rapidement alors qu'elle lui glissait une main dans les cheveux.

-Drago… murmura-t-elle de désir.

Mais le serpentard ne répondit pas, plus aucun jugement ne s'organisait dans son esprit. Tout ce qui importait, c'était ce corps si parfait, cette peau si douce contre laquelle il se frottait et qu'il dégustait avec la plus grande impatience. Il n'avait plus que ça ! Plus d'espoir, plus une seule chance de vivre, plus que ça.

Il continua sa progression vers le bas arrivant à l'arrondit de cette poitrine qui le narguait depuis des jours et des jours sans pouvoir ne serais-ce que l'effleurer. Enfin il allait pouvoir la goûter. Il fit descendre sa main droite le long du coup de sa partenaire pour empoigner ce sein qui n'appelait plus que ses lèvres et ne sentit même pas qu'Hermione avait desserré son étreinte. Alors qu'il allait enfin assouvir ses désirs, il entendit une petite voix lui murmurer quelques mots hésitants :

-Drago arrête… nous ne devrions pas.

Le serpentard pris cette phrase comme une douche glacée, c'était comme si son esprit réintégrait son corps après une chute vertigineuse. En une seconde il arrêta de prodiguer sa douce torture sur une amazone en déroute. Il releva ses yeux pour les figer dans ceux de sa partenaire au travers de ses mèches blondes et la respiration encore haletante. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans savoir ce qui venait de leur arriver ni même ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Drago réalisa à cet instant qu'il avait encore une main sur son sein et pouvait sentir le cœur de sa belle complètement affolé. Il la retira alors lentement et avec difficulté même.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ! lui cracha-t-il entre les dents.

-Quoi ? comment-ça qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ? lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. C'est pas parce que tu t'es sacrifié pour moi que je t'appartiens. Je ne t'ais rien demandé.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Drago pesta en se relevant. Tu… il se tourna vers elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait également sur le lit. Tu… tu penses vraiment que c'est uniquement pour… vraiment t'as un gros problème Granger. Et puis merde pourquoi t'es si coincée. Au cas où tu l'aurais pas compris on est foutu ! tu m'entends, foutu. Jamais plus on ne sortira de ce trou à rats et on va crever à petits feu. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas rendre ça… enfin…

-C'est bon t'as piqué ta crise et t'es calmé ? Elle était rouge de rage et sa réaction le surpris tellement qu'il la laissa parler. C'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas. Déjà que ma première fois était très loin de l'idée que je m'en faisais, je ne veux pas… enfin j'aime Ron tu comprends. Moi je ne peux pas coucher avec n'importe qui.

-Ah ouai ! C'est ce que tu crois ? Que je n'attends qu'une chose, de coucher avec toi ? Et Weasley, tu veux te « réserver pour lui » peut-être.

-Ouai ! lui répondit-elle sur un ton de défis.

-Alors écoute-moi bien. Ron, tu le reverras jamais, tu m'entends, JAMAIS.

Il allait poursuivre mais son amazone venait de céder aux larmes de fatigue, de découragement et de déception. Elle ne semblait même plus l'écouter.

-Ah et puis arrête de chialer. Le monde a déjà tourné sans nous et il continuera…Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit. Mais en réalité, il avait le cœur brisé. Lui, le grand Drago Malefoy venait de se prendre une veste monumentale de la part d'une fille de moldus. En l'embrassant, il avait essayé de lui dire qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle… qu'elle comptait vraiment à ses yeux et n'ayant pas les mots pour l'exprimer, le contact physique lui était apparu comme le meilleur des moyens. Mais non, elle n'avait rien compris. Et en plus elle venait de lui lancer le nom de Weasley au visage. Est-ce qu'il aurait fait tout ça pour elle lui ? Il venait de se sacrifier rien que pour lui tenir compagnie, ça ne comptait pas ça peut-être ?

Mais les nerfs de la gryffondor venaient de lâcher. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Les tambours retentissaient au loin depuis leur tentative désespérée et son cœur vibrait au rythme sinistre de ces instruments. Elle était au dessus de la peur et de l'angoisse, dans une sphère indescriptible. Les sentiments d'Hermione n'avaient plus aucun repaire. Ho bien sur, elle s'était servie de l'excuse de Ron pour le repousser, mais en réalité, c'était bien autre chose qui la bloquait.

Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée sous lui, croulant sous ses caresses et ses baisers elle avait… elle avait aimé. Mais aimé non seulement l'acte et les sensations qu'il lui avait procuré, mais aimé lui aussi. Oui, elle avait éprouvé un sentiment d'amour envers son pire ennemi. Non ! C'était injuste de penser ainsi après ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'était plus son pire ennemi, bien au contraire. Il était l'allier sur lequel elle pouvait compter. Mais il n'en restait pas moins « Drago Malefoy, je veux, je consomme, je jette, et surtout j'ai des concepts stupides sur la pureté du sang et rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis ». S'il la jetait comme il l'avait fait avec les autres, elle ne s'en relèverait pas. En temps normal peut être, mais ici, certainement pas…

Alors Hermione s'était ressaisie malgré la passion du moment, uniquement pour se protéger. Et là, elle pleurait, elle pleurait ses amis, sa tentative ratée, l'amour qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant pour deux hommes, le bonheur et l'insouciance qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais plus.

-Arrête enfin. On savait que ça risquait de ne pas marcher et pour le coup, on s'en tire pas trop mal, nous sommes encore là. Ça aurait pu être pire… La voix de Drago s'était radoucie. Il n'aimait pas la voir si désappointée et s'en voulait d'avoir voulu profiter de la situation. Hermione allé… c'est rien va. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, d'abord à une distance respectable, puis, devant les larmes qui redoublaient, il fit un petit mouvement hésitant… il passa un bras mal assuré derrière les épaules de sa belle pour lui montrer sa présence. La gryffondor n'en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin de réconfort, besoin de chaleur humaine et saisit l'occasion pour se blottir contre lui. Ne lui en déplaise, elle ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Après toutes ses émotions, Drago comprit ce qu'elle attendait et n'eut pas la force de la repousser une nouvelle fois. De toute manière, lui aussi avait besoin de réconfort. Il se recula et s'adossa contre le mur puis la tira à lui. Elle enfouie sa tête contre son épaule toujours en laissant aller ses émotions alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Ce mouvement lui parut presque naturel ce qui le surpris lui-même.

-Je te sortirais de là Hermione. Je t'en fais la promesse. On s'en sortira tous les deux, ensemble.

Et il la serra de plus belle se laissant aller lui aussi à verser une larme face à tout ce sur quoi il venait de tirer un trait pour ce petit bout de femme. Enfin, il scella sa promesse en lui déposant un léger baiser sur les cheveux.

Quelques instants plus tôt, à Poudlard, alors que tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle et que les débats sur le dernier accident en date en cours de métamorphose battait son plein, une sorte de disque lumineux apparut au beau milieu. Beaucoup prirent peur et se réfugièrent sous les tables alors que les gryffondors pour la majorité saisirent leurs baguettes, prêt à affronter un nouvel ennemi, lorsqu'un petit journal vola au travers s'écrasant par terre avant de glisser entre les tables des poufsouffles et des serdaigles. Tous le regardèrent sans oser bouger et le disque de lumière disparu.

-Que personne ne bouge hurla la Directrice en se levant, la baguette dressée devant elle et immédiatement suivie par l'ensemble du corps enseignant.

Peu à peu, les élèves sortaient de dessous les tables, le carnet était l'objet de toutes les attentions, mais Minerva Mcgonagall était bien trop suspicieuse pour laisser un élève le toucher, elle demanda à tout le monde de s'écarter et pratiqua un sort pour révéler la magie cachée. Il s'avéra négatif. Elle put donc saisir le carnet, avec prudence tout de même, et l'ouvrit pour commencer à en lire les premières lignes à voix haute.

« Cher journal,

Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis coincée en enfer avec Drago Malefoy ».


	17. Réactions en chaîne

Un peu moins d'action dans ce chapitre, forcément ! mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira et surtout... he he... attendez de voir le prochain !

À Poudlard, c'était la stupeur la plus totale. La Directrice eut du mal à lever les yeux du petit journal, mais elle reprit tout de même ses esprits et posa son regard sur un groupe de gryffondors, le souffle court. Ron ne réalisait pas. Pour Ginny c'était simplement une torture supplémentaire. Mais d'où provenait ce journal et pourquoi ?  
Peu à peu les murmures se réveillèrent d'un peu partout. Les enseignants se regardaient sans pouvoir interpréter ce à quoi ils devaient faire face. Et c'est une nouvelle fois Minerva Mcgonagall qui montra l'exemple.

-Tout le monde à sa place, immédiatement. Poursuivez votre repas. Et elle amorça un demi-tour en direction de son bureau.  
-Madame s'il vous plait… Harry, revenut pour soutenir ses amis après l'enterrement si difficile, voulait retenir la Directrice, sans savoir quoi lui demander. Toutes les émotions et l'incompréhension de la situation pouvait se traduire dans son regard en déroute.  
-Monsieur Potter, finissez votre repas, si j'apprends quelque chose… Elle s'arrêta pour leur lancer un regard compatissant, soyez certains que vos amis et vous serez les premiers informés. Et elle s'éclipsa dans son bureau, laissant une salle sous le choc.

Ron ne pouvait plus bouger, c'est Patricia qui le tira par le bras pour l'obliger à s'asseoir, mais il ne put avaler une bouchée de plus ni même murmurer un seul mot. Pourquoi le destin jouait-il ainsi avec ses nerfs et son cœur. Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, qu'ils tentaient de tracer un trait, d'aller de l'avant et de vivre simplement, ils avaient des nouvelles. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire « Cher journal, je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je suis coincée en enfer avec Drago Malefoy »… Elle était encore en vie, quelque part, elle avait encore le contrôle de son âme elle… Merlin que vivait-elle ? Et qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire Malefoy avec elle. Est-ce qu'il la torturait dans un lieu sinistre, la gardant en vie pour mieux profiter de sa détresse ?

Ron n'en pouvait plus. Il se leva d'un bond alors que tout le monde tentait de l'obliger à se rasseoir, mais il s'en moquait bien.  
-Vous pouvez rester là vous après ce que l'on vient d'entendre ? Et il se précipita en direction du bureau de la Directrice, les poings serrés.  
-Il a raison. Déclara Harry en suivant son exemple, immédiatement imité par Patricia, Ginny et Neville.

Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que la même stupeur frappait la table des serpentards. Après avoir parcouru les couloirs à grandes enjambées, le petit groupe se posta face à la gargouille. Les uns après les autres, ils tentèrent tous les mots possibles et imaginables pour faire mouvoir cette satanée gargouille imperturbable et enfin obtenir les explications nécessaires. Tous voulaient comprendre ce qu'était ce journal, d'où il provenait et surtout si Hermione était encore en vie.

Ces interrogations là, Minerva se les posait également. Elle n'avait pas osé allumer les torches, dissimulant ainsi son inquiétude à ses prédécesseurs figés dans leurs tableaux. À la lueur de la pleine lune, elle caressait le petit journal sans même l'ouvrir. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir y trouver ? La preuve qu'une de ses élèves était en vie ? C'est ce qu'elle espérait, mais en même temps, cela prouvait qu'elle avait échoué. Elle avait abandonné la jeune femme et son compagnon d'infortune sans même essayer de la sortir de là. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

La précipitation la gagna alors rapidement et, comme en manque d'oxygène, elle commanda aux torches de s'allumer et ouvrit enfin le journal pour le lire le plus attentivement du monde.

Dévorant chaque mot, chaque phrase, chaque page, elle comprit comment Hermione avait survécu et où était passé Malefoy junior. Des larmes lui virent aux yeux en constatant ce qu'ils vivaient au quotidien. Hermione Granger était une élève brillante et avec une plume hors paire. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti transpiraient à travers les quelques pages jaunies de ce carnet. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé deux bonnes heures plus tard, Minerva ferma le petit livret en respirant fort, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle avait la sensation d'être remontée à la surface sans eux et cherchait de l'oxygène.

« Pauvres enfants » exprima-t-elle à voix haute.

Peut-être que Drago n'était pas si « mauvais » après tout. Il était vrai qu'il tentait simplement de survivre et en bon serpentard, la fin justifie les moyens, mais Hermione Granger semblait penser le contraire. Elle expliquait également son évolution psychologique… Peut-être ferait-elle une bonne psychomancienne, mais pour cela, il faudrait la sortir de là. Oui, Morgole ou pas, le monde des sorciers s'était suffisamment asservit au fil des siècles pour ne pas se relever aujourd'hui et lutter. C'en était trop. Lorsqu'elle vit l'apnaya et la description que la gryffondor en faisait, Minerva se dérida un tout petit peu. Peut-être y avait-il un moyen après tout.

Il lui fallait de l'aide. L'apnaya était une plante, très bien… alors le professeur chourave devait bien la connaître. Ici à Poudlard, le corps enseignant était réputé pour être l'élite du monde de la recherche. Si seulement Sévérus Rogue était là. Et oui, Minerva le savait très bien, le regretté Dumbledor l'avait prévenu de son plan. Sévérus devait tout faire pour prouver sa loyauté à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, y comprit mettre fin à ses jours si cela se révélait utile à la cause. Seulement une ou deux autres personnes au ministère, étaient au courant de ce plan macabre et l'ordre du phénix bien évidemment. Rogue avait lutté un bon moment contre cette idée, savoir Dumbledor à ses côtés rassurait le ténébreux professeur. C'était l'homme à la barbe blanche qui l'avait guidé tout au long de sa vie, le seul à lui avoir fait confiance et à lui donner une seconde chance, alors le perdre en tant qu'allier à ses cotés avait déstabilisé l'opac Sévérus Rogue. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Aujourd'hui Minerva se sentait terriblement seule. Elle représentait l'autorité et l'assurance dont les élèves avaient besoin pour retrouver un semblant de sécurité, mais elle était fatiguée. Elle ne pourrait pas luter seule contre les Morgoles. Il lui fallait tirer un trait sur le maître des potions tant que le plus terrible des sorciers ne serait pas hors d'état de nuire. Alors sur qui pouvait-elle se reposer. Le professeur chourave avait certes de très bonne connaissances, mais elle n'agirait pas face au danger, pas comme il le faudrait.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de réflexion intense, elle en revint encore et toujours à la même conclusion. Les seuls qui auraient les épaules suffisamment larges pour l'aider seraient les membres de l'ordre du phénix et paradoxalement, un groupe d'adolescents. Après s'être remise de ses émotions, enfin en apparence au moins, elle prononça le « Docteur Rubendorphe » pour faire mouvoir la gargouille et laisser enfin monter le petit groupe qu'elle savait juste derrière l'entrée.

-L'espoir est permis jeunes gens. Miss Granger semble avoir survécu à la razzia.

Elle leur expliqua brièvement que Drago l'avait sortie de sa cellule, camouflée à la vue des morgoles et tout ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans ce petit journal. Ginny pleurait à chaudes larmes, Harry écoutait attentivement et Ron… Ron subissait la plus grande torture qu'on ne lui ait jamais infligée. Il ne disait rien, ne comprenait pas. Neville lui, avait déjà le carnet entre les mains pour analyser les croquis sur l'apnaya alors que Patricia soutenait le rouquin.

-L'heure est grave, je vais contacter les membres de l'ordre. Nous savons enfin ce qu'il se trame dans ces ténèbres. Et surtout que Miss Granger est encore en vie, enfin… Pourquoi son plan n'a-t-il pas fonctionné, pourquoi seul le carnet a traversé le vortex, nous ne le savons pas. Mais il reste un espoir. J'ai confiance en elle et maintenant en Monsieur Malefoy.

A ces mots, Ron voulut se redresser pour protester mais Ginny l'en empêcha.

-Même s'il reste qu'une infime petite chance qu'ils aient survécue à ce plan, reprit la Directrice, nous leur devons de la saisir et de les secourir. Je ne vous cache pas que je n'ais aucune idée de la façon dont nous devons procéder, mais nous allons le faire. Croyez-moi, nous allons tout tenter pour les ramener. 

Chaque membre du petit groupe baissa la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Très bien. Alors chacun d'entre vous retourne à son dortoir. Pas un mot. Vous entendez, pas un mot ne doit filtrer. Nous ne savons pas les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Ne montrons pas à Voldemort que notre esprit est focalisé ailleurs que sur lui. Il profiterait de cette diversion pour attaquer. Et surtout mes enfants, n'informez pas les Granger.  
-Mais… tenta de dire Harry.  
-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Monsieur Potter. Ces pauvres gens ont fait leur deuil, ne leur donnons pas de faux espoirs. Nous n'avons pas encore sauvé leur fille, c'est encore un projet que nous avons peu, très peu de chance de voir aboutir. Ils sauront de quoi il retourne au moment où nous pourrons mettre Hermione devant eux saine et sauve. Une dernière chose, nous ferons immédiatement courir la rumeur que ce carnet n'était qu'une blague de très mauvais goût et que nous cherchons les coupables de cette farce pour les punir sévèrement. En espérant que cela suffira à dissiper toute rumeur.

Sa voix était calme mais ferme et sans appel. Elle leur fit un signe de tête pour leur indiquer la sortie.

-Et puis si jamais les familles des sorcières disparues entendent parler de cette éventualité, reprit-elle un peu pour justifier son choix, nous serons envahit par les parents en pleurs, implorant et espérant un retour de leur enfant. C'est inconcevable étant donné que d'après Miss Granger, personne d'autre qu'elle et Monsieur Malefoy n'a survécu.

Alors qu'ils allaient tous sortir, Minerva leur tendit le journal, eux aussi devaient pourvoir comprendre et savoir ce qu'il arrivait à leur amie. Le petit groupe ne se rendit pas au dortoir des gryffondors mais à la salle sur demande pour discuter tranquillement. De manière classique, Harry avait commandé des fauteuils, des tasses de café et un bon feu de cheminé pour relaxer les esprits plus que tendus.  
A peine la porte d'entrée passée, Ron laissa exploser la foule d'interrogations qui le hantaient. 

-Alors… Hermione, elle est en vie ?  
-C'est probable Ron, répondit Ginny sans grande conviction alors qu'Harry se positionnait, dos à eux, devant le feu de cheminée.   
-Mais comment a-t-elle ? Comment Malefoy l'a-t-il cachée aux yeux des Morgoles ? Personne ne répondit. Il avait désormais les larmes aux yeux et bredouilla la suite. Ils l'ont enlevée parce qu'elle était vierge n'est-ce pas ? Alors…

Alors personne ne répondit mais tout le monde savait parfaitement la réponse. Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons ! c'était évident. Tous avaient beau tourner et retourner le problème dans leur esprit, une seule et unique réponse était possible, invraisemblable, mais possible.

Ginny détourna le regard et Neville arriva tout juste à bredouiller « c'est probable Ron ».

-Quoi ? comment-ça c'est probable hurla-t-il… S'il l'a touché je le tuerais ! je descendrais moi-même en enfer et je le tuerais.  
-Arrête ! Hurla Ginny, arrête maintenant. Tu as entendu le récit de Mcgonagall ? Hein ? Il l'a sauvée et Hermione elle-même lui en est extrêmement reconnaissante. Sans Malefoy comme tu dis elle serait morte ! Non pire encore, elle serait devenue une esclave. C'est ce que tu voulais pour elle ? hein ? Continua-t-elle à hurler en poussant l'épaule de son frère pour le faire réagir. Alors quoi qu'il ait fait je l'en remercie, tu m'entends, je l'en remercie. Mais alors qu'elle bousculait un peu plus son frère, Harry la bloqua en l'enserrant dans ses bras pour la calmer. Elle se débâtit quelques secondes avant de succomber aux larmes.

Harry regarda Ron s'avachir sur un canapé la tête dans les mains.   
-Elle n'est pas seule au moins. Pour une fois, Malefoy et elle sont dans la même galère. Alors cherche plutôt un moyen de la sortir de là. Le reste, ce n'est que secondaire Ron.

Pour Patricia qui avait assisté à toute la scène sans réagir, tout était terminé, elle avait la confirmation que sa sœur était bel et bien morte, tout comme Neville pour Luna. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Ron, sa peine s'était légèrement estompée. Elle l'avait tout de suite aimé. La détresse dans son regard l'avait touchée au plus au point. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras pour le consoler et surtout pour se consoler elle-même.

Bien qu'insupportable, la situation était étrange, ils avaient un espoir de revoir leur amie. Un seul et unique espoir, mais il était bel et bien là. Alors, en silence, chacun commença à lire le journal. Grâce à un sort de multiplication, le petit groupe put obtenir suffisamment d'exemplaires pour découvrir en même temps ce que fut la vie d'Hermione durant le mois écoulé. 

Ron pleura en silence lorsqu'il eut la confirmation de ce dont il redoutait. Puis, au fil de sa lecture, ses larmes redoublèrent sans que personne ne relève quoi que ce soit. Sa détresse s'expliquait par l'amour qu'il portait à sa gryffondor, de la savoir dans une situation pareille, de voir son opinion changer à l'encontre de ce mangemort junior et enfin de soupçonner ce que même Hermione refusait d'admettre : qu'elle éprouvait de l'amour envers son sauveur. Vu de l'extérieur, tout apparaissait clairement sur ses sentiments, si elle, empêtrée dans cette situation, n'analysait rien, les mots qu'elle employait n'admettait aucune équivoque. Evidemment qu'il lui « pardonnait » l'acte avec Malefoy, c'était plus qu'évident, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. En revanche, découvrire qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il était un être abjecte et se servait d'elle enfin, elle ne pouvait pas ouvrire les yeux. SI lui pensait l'avoir perdu, Hermione savait que Ron était encore en vie et pourtant elle ne parlait pas du tout de lui, elle ne disait pas qu'il lui manquait, pas un seul mot ou une seule pensée à son égard !

Il ne put finir cette lecture insupportable et quitta la salle sur demande sans un mot. Patricia le suivit, prétextant être fatiguée, mais elle n'avait plus qu'un objectif : saisir sa chance pour remplacer l'élue du cœur de Ron.

En Morgolie, les choses avaient changées. Hermione et Drago s'étaient endormis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et n'arrivaient plus à se lâcher. Ils étaient épuisés, aussi bien physiquement que moralement et leur motivation était au plus bas. Ils avaient épuisé leurs réserves la veille et pourtant, ils dormaient, presque insouciants. De toute façon, à quoi bon ? Maintenant, ils n'avaient plus les clés, restées sur les serrures, la salle du vortex serait inévitablement gardée par tout un contingent militaire. 

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle enlaça encore un peu plus le corps de son protecteur, se collant désespérément à lui. Ce mouvement réveilla Drago qui sourit en la sentant si proche. Il pouvait enfin se laisser aller et la prendre contre lui. Elle était parvenue à faire tomber les dernières barrières mentales qu'il s'était érigé et Merlin que c'était bon. Si seulement il pouvait trouver les mots. Lui dire qu'il était resté car la vie à l'air libre sans elle n'aurait aucune saveur. Non, il ne pouvait pas… quand même, il n'éprouvait pas ce sentiment si fort pour une sang de bourbes ? non ?  
Et puis merde, c'était une femme, sorcière ou non, c'était une femme merveilleuse, courageuse et intelligente. Quelqu'un qui savait lui tenir tête, affirmer ses opinions envers et contre tout et… et elle en aimait un autre…

Drago sentit une vague de haine et de rage monter en lui. Il haïssait ce Weasley de Malheur qui continuait à emprisonner le cœur de son amazone même ici et rageait de ne pas pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il prit une résolution, tel un serpent tapis dans l'ombre, il attendrait son heure. Tôt ou tard, Hermione se rendrait compte qu'ils ne sortiraient pas d'ici et qu'elle n'aurait plus que lui. Oui, il patienterait. Et qu'elle l'aime ou pas, il l'aurait, il l'avait déjà un peu d'ailleurs et la serra fort contre lui.

Merlin qu'elle était bien. Les bras de Drago étaient… elle ne pouvait même pas l'expliquer. La sécurité et le réconfort qui lui manquait, elle les puisait là. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait de ressentir ça. Drago ! Il était si beau depuis qu'il avait laissé tomber son masque narquois, et si attachant et si… Si tout !… ce qu'il éveillait en elle… Hermione se détestait de penser et de ressentir ça. Mais il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle ne pouvait plus se servir de son excuse préférée pour ne pas s'attacher à lui, à savoir qu'il avait simplement besoin d'elle pour sortir d'ici. Non, là il aurait pu partir, mais il était resté pour elle. C'était incroyable. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel présent. En renonçant à sa liberté, il lui avait fait don de sa vie ni plus ni moins. Et puis ce baiser, cette passion qui avait éclos en elle sous ses caresses. C'était à peine croyable. Mais il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, oui, elle allait sortir d'ici et retrouver Ron et… elle ne pouvait pas lui être infidèle une seconde fois.

Oui, elle aimait Ron, c'était certain. Enfin, peut être n'avait-elle jamais ressentit une passion comme la veille avec le serpentard, mais c'était certainement dû à la situation.

Alors qu'Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, elle sentit les lèvres de Drago se poser sur son front et fondit sous la douceur de ce contact. Merlin, pourquoi ses sens s'affolaient-il ainsi ? Il avait un esprit malsain et croyait en la supériorité du sang ! C'était vrai qu'il n'allait pas provoquer les évènements pour les affronter en face, mais sous la menace et lorsqu'il était au pied du mur, il agissait. Il n'était peut être pas le meilleur, mais il tentait ce qu'il pouvait. Et puis ses choix n'étaient pas si mauvais finalement et…

-Hermione ! Il faut qu'on réagisse. Lui murmura-t-il.

Elle se recula alors pour le contempler et ils s'échangèrent un sourire un peu gêné.

-Nous sommes là, et coincés certes, reprit-il. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser aller.  
-Je suis d'accord acquiesça-t-elle en se relevant bien à contre cœur.

-Alors pour une fois, j'ai une idée sur ce qu'il faut faire. Déjà, il faut espérer que quelqu'un ait eu ton journal à Poudlard. Si c'est le cas, ils sauront que nous sommes en vie.  
-Et c'est ça ton plan ! Attendre qu'ils viennent ?  
-Mais non ! Laisse-moi finir enfin.

Hermione fit un geste devant sa bouche comme si elle fermait une fermeture éclaire et jetait la clé loin derrière elle. Ces petits geste espiègles, Drago s'en serait ouvertement moqué à Poudlard, mais ici, il trouvait ça presque craquant…

-Alors jusqu'à présent, nous nous contentions des niveaux allant de la salle du trône à celle du vortex en passant par la salle des cérémonies. Mais les dédales de ce monde sont bien plus profonds. Après avoir passé les appartements royaux, le couloir continue et nous ne l'avons jamais parcouru, tout comme celui qui part à droite, tu sais, après les geôles des filles… J'sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais y'a comme une ouverture en bas du mur, peut être que cela peut nous ouvrir de nouveaux horizons. Tu vois, tout un tas de couloirs que nous n'avons pas arpenté.

-Et alors. La salle du Vortex est le seul espoir de sortie Drago…  
-On n'en sait rien ! Même Mélinda n'en parle pas dans son journal. Je sais que la lumière qui nous entoure ne va pas là-bas et qu'il était trop dangereux de s'aventurer dans le noir, mais comme nous disposons d'une torche maintenant, nous pouvons y aller. Tout ce qui est à prendre, nous devons nous en emparer, une information, un détail, n'importe quoi.   
-Oui, tu as raison, il faut tout tenter. Je ne veux pas mou… Mais la gryffondor ne put continuer, Drago lui avait délicatement posé en doigt sur la bouche.  
-Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit d'arrêter d'être pessimiste. Alors tu as faim ?

La réponse fut évidemment négative. Ils n'avaient plus aucune notion du moment de la journée ni du temps qu'ils avaient dormi. Les Morgoles semblaient toujours agités et des bruits de cors retentissaient ci et là, mais peu importait. De toute manière, ils ne pouvaient pas pénétrer dans la citée ancienne, alors ils pouvaient bien brasser autant d'air qu'ils le désiraient… ça ne servirait à rien du tout ! Et même Hermione ne s'en souciait plus, à la plus grande fierté de Drago.

Ils décidèrent de commencer par le couloir longeant les appartements du roi. C'était sans aucun doute les plus accessibles. La torche avait deux avantages : elle procurait de la lumière là où l'obscurité régnait et brûlait les toiles d'araignée avant le passage des deux jeunes gens. Ces couloirs-ci étaient de loin les plus anciens et étant privés de lumière, ni Mélinda ni personne d'autre ne semblait les avoir visité depuis des siècles.

Les toiles d'araignées n'étaient plus seulement gênantes et désagréables, mais elles obstruaient littéralement le passage et une deuxième torche n'aurait pas été du superflu. Lorsqu'Hermione suggéra cette idée, Drago lui sorti un « c'est même pas la peine d'y penser » et continua sa route. Ils avançaient particulièrement lentement et la torche ne défrayait qu'un passage étroit. Ceci pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune homme qui sentait son amazone se coller à lui. La gryffondor était pleine de courage face aux Morgoles certes, mais à la vision de petits insectes rampants s'enfuyant à la lueur de leur torche son attitude l'aurait tout droit envoyée chez les Poufsouffles. Lorsque Drago lui fit la remarque il se prit un bon coup de coude dans les côtes. Bien fait !

Après environ deux cent mètres, ils arrivèrent en face d'une première fenêtre. Elle était bien plus large que celles dont ils avaient l'habitude et d'une architecture légèrement différente. Le fronton était voûté et quelques sculptures apparaissaient en son centre. Hermione en déduisit simplement que ces couloirs, plus anciens avaient été bâtis au tout début de l'invasion de l'apnaya. L'épidémie avait dû débuter lentement et les premières fenêtres semblaient travaillées sur le plan architectural. Puis l'infestation avait dû se produire de manière exponentielle et le côté « esthétique » avait été complètement abandonné pour parer au plus pressé.

Arrivés en face d'une salle de la citée nouvelle, ils furent surpris de trouver une salle déserte. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de débarra relativement bien organisé. Contrairement aux autres salles de la citée nouvelle, l'entrée de cette pièce n'était pas une ouverture mais scellée d'une lourde porte en bois. L'agencement de la pièce était sommaire, on aurait dit la grande salle de Poudlard en miniature, quatre petites tables en bois parallèles et une perpendiculaire aux autres. Sur chacune d'elles s'amoncelaient des objets de tailles et de formes différentes. Difficile de dire à quoi ils pouvaient servir.

Après quelques minutes d'observation, Hermione fit remarquer un détail au serpentard : les objets de la table la plus à gauche étaient couverts de poussière et l'on observait une sorte de dégradé en allant vers la droite où ceux de la dernière table étincelaient.

Un bruit de voix les fit sursauter. Des Morgoles semblaient arriver vers eux. Plusieurs serrures se crochetèrent durant quelques longues secondes. La salle devait avoir une certaine importance pour qu'elle soit si hermétiquement fermée. Deux gardes entrèrent et l'un d'entre eux tenait ce qui pouvait s'apparenter le plus à un miroir sur pieds mais une pierre noire se substituait à la glace.

-Amène le miroir du « spiritaes », ramène le miroir du « spiritaes »… s'agaça l'une des deux bestioles. Il ne peut pas le garder avec lui !  
-Ce que le roi veut, nous devons le lui apporter. Ne discute pas les ordres.  
-Peut-être, mais depuis que la fille lui a échappé, le roi n'est plus vraiment cohérent. Il va commettre la même erreur que son père. Si Arniok était au pouvoir, je t'assure que le collectif serait remonté depuis longtemps.

Les deux gardes venaient de déposer le miroir et s'apprêtaient à passer de nouveau la porte d'entrée. Ils continuèrent leur conversation en refermant le passage derrière eux, une fois de plus, les serrures se clapsèrent et le silence repris ses droits.

-Regarde, murmura-t-elle à Drago qui s'affola en lui faisant signe de se taire.  
-Oh ça va, reprit-elle toujours à voix basse. Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a aucun Morgole dans ce secteur là. De toute façon, ils sont bien trop occupés à garder les salles du trône et du Portail pour s'occuper de ce dépotoir. Non, sérieusement, regarde ce miroir… Ils ont parlé de spiritaes, ça doit être celui qui permet de voir Poudlard.  
-Peut-être, se hasarda-t-il, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
-Eh bien si nous pouvons voir ce qu'il se passe à l'école, peut-être pourrons nous savoir s'ils nous recherchent ou bien simplement entrer en contact la surface. Je ne sais pas moi…

Drago soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Ne me dit pas que tu le veux ?  
-Y'a personne ! et puis même s'il reviennent, rien que le temps qu'ils ouvrent toutes ces serrures, on a le temps de vider la pièce. Garde la fenêtre ouverte pour moi et attends deux secondes, je vais le chercher.  
-Hors de question !  
-Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix, le défia-t-elle.

Nouveau soupir de la part du vert et argent qui, pour une foi, plaignit intérieurement Potter !

-Bon j'y vais expira-t-il.  
-Non. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de la faire à ma place et…  
-ouais et s'il pèse trop lourd pour toi ? Aller pas de discussion.

En un instant, Drago pénétra dans la citée nouvelle et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le miroir. Finalement, il ne fut pas si lourd que ça et il accomplit sa mission en moins d'une minute. A peine la fenêtre de nouveau franchit avec son encombrant fardeau, le serpentard se permit de plaisanter : « ça devient trop facile » ! 

Hermione lui répondit d'un sourire et le conduisit, la torche en avant jusqu'aux couloirs qu'ils connaissaient si bien tout d'abord et en suite jusqu'à leur dortoir.


	18. La vengeance se déguste bien chaude

voila... Heu ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, mais vu que la correction risque de tarder un peu, j'ai décidé de publier quand même mais dès que je la réceptionne, promis, je remplacerais cette insulte à l'orthographe français par la version définitive. Alors, voila, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas. Je l'ais écris depuis un bon moment, mais j'avais peur de vous le soumettre (moi j'suis plutôt serpentard que gryffondor, carément même ). Mais bon un jour où l'autre il faut prendre son courage à deux mains et appuyer sur le "publier" qui me fait cauchemarder ! lol.

Pour les puristes, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas les persos trop OOC... (celà ne risque pas de s'arranger en plus), mais comme l'a écrit mon auteur préférée un jour "on est dans la section Hermione/Drago hein !" alors je rajoute : il est permis de rêver, n'est-ce pas. J'arrête mon bla bla, bonne lecture.

-Mais pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ? Désespéra Hermione après plus d'une heure d'essais infructueux pour établir un lien avec Poudlard via le fameux miroir.

-J'en sais rien, on a tout essayé j'ai l'impression. Lui répondit un Drago pas très concerné.

-Non pas tout, quelque chose nous échappe… forcément.

Hermione tentait tout pour ne pas montrer à son partenaire que ses forces l'abandonnaient. Elle n'en pouvait plus et ne se remettait toujours pas de leur échec. Un mois dans ce lieu commençait à avoir raison de son moral d'acier. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux à chaque secondes mais sa fierté l'empêchait de craquer une nouvelle fois.

Trois heures plus tard, toujours aucun résultat. Drago parvint tout de même à l'obliger à aller chercher de la nourriture, mais ce ne fut qu'un bref aller/retour.

Deux heures plus tard… après avoir tenté toutes les formules possibles et imaginables en désespoir de cause, d'avoir imploré et tambouriné après la pierre noire, Hermione s'était enfin remise à l'écriture d'un nouveau journal sur le dernier carnet dont ils disposaient. Drago, lui avait emprunté quelques pages pour tenter d'établir un plan des couloirs selon une échelle la plus réaliste possible, mais l'architecture n'était décidément pas une voix d'avenir pour lui.

Trente deux minutes plus tard :

-Hermione regarde ! Drago pointait le fameux miroir…

Une lumière diffuse semblait apparaître.

-Mais bien sure ! s'exclama la gryffondor en se levant d'un bond. Ce n'était une question de sort ! c'est juste qu'il faisait nuit. Regarde, le jour se lève sur Poudlard. Et dire que nous pensions être dans l'après-midi. On va peut-être pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal grâce à ce miroir et avec un peu de chance, on arrivera à savoir même quel jour nous sommes.

Drago ne voulut pas lui gâcher son enthousiasme, mais franchement, étais-ce bien là l'important ? bref. Alors qu'ils regardaient la lumière filtrer à travers une chambre typiquement gryffondorienne, non sans une profonde émotion, ils espéraient pouvoir obtenir rapidement des nouvelles ou même apercevoir un visage familier. Pour l'instant, aucune âme ne se décidait à passer devant le miroir, mais Hermione avait bien reconnu sa chambre comme elle l'avait supposé plusieurs semaines avant.

Ils n'avaient pas de son, mais l'image suffirait à réconforter leurs cœurs.

-Une autre fille a emménagé ici, regarde le sac au fond. Ça n'est pas le mien. Mes parents ont dû venir récupérer mes affaires. Le ton de la jeune femme était amer, mais elle parvint à contenir son émotion.

Les deux Poudlariens fixaient avidement la chambre rouge et or, Drago enviait sa compagne qui allait probablement voir ses amies, les sœurs Patiles. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'avec le peu d'effectifs à Poudlard, les 6ème et 7ème années bénéficiaient de dortoirs à deux. Les années inférieures avaient été regroupées entre elles, laissant plus de tranquillité aux dernières années pour un travail plus efficace. Lavande et Parvati avaient déménagé, laissant la chambre d'Hermione à Ginny et Patricia.

Mais une surprise leur apparut et Hermione ne peut réfréner un mouvement pratiquement hystérique, se précipitant sur le miroir :

-Merlin Ron ! Ron je suis là… Les larmes qu'elle refoulait jaillirent en un instant. Drago ne bougea pas d'un poil alors que la gryffondor tambourinait avec ses mains sur la pierre toujours imperturbable. Mais le rouquin ne fit que passer devant le miroir, en caleçon et les cheveux en vrac. Sa trajectoire indiquait qu'il venait de se lever du lit pour aller vers la salle de bain, le tout dans un bâillement incommensurable.

-Ron ! Continuait à hurler la jeune femme entre deux sanglots, Ron je suis là, s'il te plait, regarde moi Ron….

Alors qu'elle tambourinait de plus en plus fort, Drago réagit enfin et vint l'immobiliser. Elle se débâtit un bon moment, voulant le repousser et continuant à hurler le nom de Weasley, c'est alors que le serpentard, ne sachant pas comment la calmer la gifla pour stopper sa crise. Sa tactique fonctionna à merveille et Hermione se figea en le regardant, une main sur sa joue.

- Excuse-moi Hermione ! Mais…

Pour une fois, elle n'avait rien à dire, il avait eut raison. Revoir Ron, même brièvement après tout ce temps c'était… le voir en temps réel, pouvoir presque le toucher sans qu'il ne puisse la voir et la tirer à lui... Difficile de se retenir, mais il avait raison. Elle pourrait crier tant qu'elle voudrait, ça ne changerait rien. Jadis, c'était Hermione qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du miroir, le roi Morgole l'observant, mais jamais elle n'avait entendu un quelconque bruit. Alors rien ne servait de frapper cette pierre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans le dortoir des filles ? Bredouilla-t-elle.

-…

-A moins que la razzia ai un peu tout désorganisé et que finalement les garçons aient hérité de cette chambre aussi… poursuivit-elle à mi-mots, très peu sûre d'elle.

Mais sa théorie fut immédiatement ébranlée à la vision d'une jeune femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et qui vint s'asseoir devant le miroir pour se recoiffer. Hermione resta la bouche ouverte devant un Drago qui se sentit partager. Il venait évidemment de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, mais comment devait-il réagir. Jubiler parce que Weasley venait de faire la connerie la plus monumentale de sa vie ou bien empêcher Hermione de regarder pour la préserver… Décidément, trois mois ici l'avaient profondément changé :

-Hermione, tu ne devrais pas regarder.

-Et pourquoi ? Jappa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard assassin.

-Tu sais, je pense que ce n'est pas le dortoir des garçons et que…

-Mais non, j'ai confiance en Ron, il…

-Tu vois, moi je n'ais rien sous entendu… Je pense que tu comprend parfaitement tout ce que cela signifie.

Elle s'arrêta et se replaça face à la vérité. Pourquoi devrait-elle se justifier. Ron et elle avaient attendu d'être plus matures pour coucher ensemble, il avait mis plus de six ans à se déclarer alors ce n'est pas après un mois d'absence qu'il pourrait lui faire ça !

-Mais tu sais, il doit certainement penser que tu es… enfin…

-…

Alors que Patricia se recoiffait consciencieusement pour être présentable devant son amant, elle ne s'imaginait pas qu'on la regardait avec la plus grande attention. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien entre les dents, se jeta visiblement un sort d'haleine fraîche et se passa un peu de lotion revitalisante sur le visage.

« Être naturelle oui, mais faut pas pousser quand même ! » pensa-t-elle.

La veille, lorsqu'elle avait rejoint Ron pour le réconforter, elle ne s'était pas imaginée qu'il l'embrasserait avant même de passer le portrait de la grosse dame. Hermione lui avait piétiné le cœur en couchant avec Malefoy. L'esprit confus et en bon gryffondor, la première idée qui lui était passée par la tête à savoir la vengeance, il l'avait concrétisée ! Bêtement, naïvement, stupidement et tous les mots piteux en « ent » !

La nouvelle occupante des appartements d'Hermione entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

« Et s'il n'avait pas aimé ? S'il ne m'aimait pas ? » s'interrogea-t-elle avec angoisse.

Non il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, évidemment qu'il ne l'aimait pas, enfin pas encore, mais cela viendrait.

De son côté, Ron avait tenté d'organiser ses idées sous la douche. Que venait-il de faire ? Il apprenait qu'Hermione était en vie et seul son amour propre en avait pris un coup ! Mais quel crétin ! Tourmenté de remords et abasourdit par sa propre stupidité, il faillit vomir dans la douche. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement que sa réaction avait été absolument méprisable. Lui-même n'osait même plus se regarder dans une glace. Hermione, la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il croyait avoir perdu était en vie, quelque part et lui, il avait osé la tromper. Pourquoi avait-il réagit ainsi ? En tournant et retournant le problème dans son esprit, il réalisa que l'acte avec Malefoy n'en était pas la raison. Evidemment qu'il avait compris ! entre cela ou la mort, elle avait eu raison.

Non, ce qui avait anéanti Ron, c'était les termes qu'employait sa gryffondor pour parler de cette fouine. Elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui et semblait avoir tout oublié sur les années précédentes. Hermione ne parlait plus des sarcasmes et des insultes contre lesquelles il l'avait défendu à maintes reprises, mais de la générosité et du courage de ce mangemort en puissance. Si un serpentard était courageux, ça se saurait depuis longtemps ! Comment pouvait-elle éprouver des sentiments pour lui ? Eux la croyaient morte, mais elle... elle savait parfaitement qu'ils la cherchaient, alors pourquoi prenait-elle la peine d'apprendre à connaître cette raclure d'égout ?

Il rumina ainsi un bon bout de temps sous l'eau chaude, puis en revint à la même conclusion : les circonstances semblaient extrêmes. Il fallait lui laisser le bénéfice du doute et lui offrire une chance de s'expliquer. Il avait commis une erreur avec la jeune française et il se devait de la réparer.

Maintenant il allait courageusement affronter Patricia et lui dire. En fait, ce serait particulièrement difficile. Il devait admettre qu'elle était la première à… enfin il n'avait jamais… vous voyez quoi ! Et le pire dans tout ceci, c'était qu'il avait aimé ce moment de complicité entre eux.

« Allé, courage mon vieux ». Se motiva-t-il.

En sortant de la douche, il se dirigea droit sur Patricia qui, très émue, se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras, tournant ainsi le dos au miroir.

-Patricia… Il faut que je te dise.

-Je sais Ron, maugréa-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne m'aimes pas et… Et fatalement ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

-Hey… lui répondit le jeune homme en lui relevant le menton d'un doigt pour la regarder en face…

-Ils disent quoi ? demanda Hermione.

-J'en sais rien, j'vois pas la tête de Weasmoche, la nana le cache ! lui répondit-il penaud.

-Mais pourquoi… et qu'est-ce que… ?

-J'ai vraiment aimé, murmura Ron à Patricia. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance que Ginny dorme avec Harry hier soir et je ne regrette rien, tu as été formidable. Mais… c'est la situation. Si nous nous étions rencontré dans des conditions différentes…

Depuis la Morgolie, la scène apparaissait vraiment comme une discussion entre amoureux. Et cette impression fut confortée lorsque Ron embrassa Patricia en guise d'adieu…

-Noooon ! hurla Hermione, se laissant tomber genoux au sol.

Drago ne bougea pas, stupéfait par la réaction de Weasley… l'inquiétude le gagna, s'ils avaient eu le journal, apprenant leur situation, ce sorcier de pacotille n'aurait certainement pas couché avec la première venue.

-Espèce de morve de troll ! Je vais t'étriper Ron… ça fait tout juste un mois que vous avez dû m'enterrer et déjà tu te précipite dans les bras d'une autre ! Je te jure que je vais sortir d'ici et que je t'arracherais le cœur pour t'en faire un pendentif. Je vais tellement te botter le postérieur que le sort de « crache limaces » que tu avais reçu en deuxième année t'apparaîtra comme une friandise. Et moi qui avais des scrupules… Tu vas me le payer au centuple. Je te jure que tu vas me le payer.

Cette dernière phrase tilta aux oreilles du beau blond qui attendait son heure. Le feu vert était lancé au serpent. Il fit pivoter le miroir pour ne plus être confronté à l'image des dortoirs, et se baissa pour la réconforter, sachant qu'être présent à cet instant lui permettrait de marquer un grand nombre de points.

-Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut… lui chuchota-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se blottit un instant contre lui, se laissant caresser tendrement les cheveux. Cette douceur l'apaisait. Comment pouvait-elle l'apaiser si efficacement après toutes ces catastrophes d'ailleurs ? Mais peu importait. C'est à cet instant précis que Drago Malefoy prononça la phrase la plus heureuse de sa vie. Cette unique petite phrase fit basculer Hermione Granger dans les affres de la vengeance, la poussant là où elle n'aurait jamais pensé aller. Si Drago avait changé durant ces trois mois, il n'était pas le seul. Hermione laissa de côté ses idéaux et ses principes si irréprochables pour se laisser envahir par un sentiment de haine, de jalousie et de soif de vengeance. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter contre ses propres démons et pour une fois, non seulement elle ne les repoussait pas, mais elle les invoquait pour qu'ils prennent possession de son âme.

-Je t'aiderais à te venger. Je suis de ton côté, quelque soit le moyen que tu veuilles utiliser Hermione, je t'aiderais. A cet instant, Drago pensait à de la torture, un bon vieux doloris ou alors une humiliation, son esprit foisonnait d'idées en tout genre qu'il était prêt à mettre au service de son amazone.

Elle releva alors les yeux, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'elle désirait depuis plusieurs semaines sans oser concrétiser ses envies, et son visage changea brutalement d'expression. De la victime, elle devint le bourreau… ho oui, Ron allait le lui payer. Quelle meilleure vengeance de le tromper avec son pire ennemi et de son plein gré ? La dernière fois, ça ne comptait pas, elle était obligée par les circonstances, mais là, c'est elle qui prenait les devants en toute connaissance de cause.

Elle embrassa alors Drago fougueusement, sans préavis. Un baiser ne laissant aucun doute sur la suite qui allait fatalement en découler. Lorsqu'il lui avait proposé une vengeance, Drago n'avait donc absolument pas pensé à ça, mais il se plia à sa volonté. Son comportement de conquérante, presque de méchanceté et de pénitence infligée l'excita au plus haut point.

Il lui répondit alors avec fureur et savait à présent qu'elle ne le stopperait pas comme la veille. Il la porta alors jusqu'au lit sans rompre le contact avec la jeune furie qui lui dévorait les lèvres pour son plus grand bonheur. Lorsqu'il la déposa, elle se releva aussitôt pour s'agenouiller sur la paillasse et commença d'emblée à lui ôter son sweet, laissant apparaître un torse opale et presque imberbe. La tête à peine émergée de son pull et les cheveux en bataille, Drago sentit les lèvres fiévreuses d'Hermione se déposer sur lui sans aucune logique et déjà ses mains se dirigeaient vers l'ouverture de son pantalon.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce contact mais dû les rouvrir aussitôt. La vengeresse avait cessé ses prodigieuses caresses et le regardait un peu anxieuse, les lèvres tremblantes. Il attendit donc un instant, lui laissant le temps de formuler son objection, déjà prêt psychologiquement à tout stopper.

-Drago je… enfin tu sais pourquoi… tu… C'est parce que… Elle n'arrivait pas à organiser ses idées.

-Je sais, tu le fais uniquement par vengeance.

Elle acquiesça en baissant les yeux.

En bon gentleman, il aurait dû la raisonner, lui dire que ça n'était pas une raison suffisante pour s'abandonner dans les bras d'un autre, mais il en avait mare. Mare d'être le bon samaritain, ça n'était pas lui. Il avait envie d'elle et son désire devait exploser d'une manière où d'une autre. Alors vengeance ou pas, il la posséderait maintenant.

-J'ai dit que je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aider. J'irais même le narguer moi-même si tu me le demande et ce avec le plus grand plaisir.

Ça n'était pas exactement ce qu'Hermione voulait lui dire. Elle aurait voulut lui expliquer que justement, si elle se retenait jusqu'à présent, c'était uniquement pour ne pas blesser Ron, mais qu'elle s'était déjà attachée à Drago. Alors assister à cette scène et comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entendait avait été le facteur déclenchant. En restant avec elle, le serpentard avait abattu la première barrière, la deuxième et dernière venait d'être piétinée par son ami d'enfance.

Mais peu importait ce qu'il croyait. Au moins, elle pouvait lui faire l'amour sans qu'il ne suspecte un quelconque sentiment amoureux. L'humiliation en serait moins grande par la suite, lorsque fatalement, il la rejetterait. Elle l'embrassa alors à nouveau en dirigeant ses mains vers la fameuse ouverture et libéra enfin le corps de son amant, qui ne portait plus qu'un sous-vêtement.

Sans rompre le contact, Drago entrepris également de déshabiller sa partenaire, ce qui fut très facile vu qu'elle ne portait pratiquement rien. Son premier geste fut de défaire brillamment l'attache de ce soutien-gorge pour qu'il libère enfin ses deux otages. De la même main avec laquelle il venait de réaliser cet exploit, il enlaça son amazone et s'appuya sur son autre bras pour la faire basculer lentement en arrière tout en l'embrassant. Il se retrouva à nouveau sur elle, et le contact charnel de leurs deux torses nus les rendait dingues.

Hermione avait la peau aussi douce et fine qu'une pêche, le fruit préféré de Drago. En toute logique, il voulut aller la goûter, mais deux mains passant sous son boxer pour lui caresser les fesses le bloquèrent net. Il releva alors la tête pour regarder son amazone, un léger sourire de vainqueur en coin et un sourcil levé lui exprimant son étonnement.

-J'ai envie de toi, maintenant. Lui répondit-elle, déterminée. En réalité, elle voulait masquer son appréhension et ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans l'étape des préliminaires.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago qui se redressa, ôta lui-même le tissu empêchant de prouver son désir à sa partenaire et s'attaqua immédiatement au reste des vêtements de la jeune femme. Hermione rougit un instant d'être nue devant lui sans même avoir eu le temps de réagir. Il fallait avouer que c'était la première fois qu'un homme la contemplait sans aucun vêtement, et Merlin savait qu'il la dévorait des yeux. Elle était sublime, parfaite, peut être un peu maigre, mais lui non plus n'avait plus vraiment une musculature avantageuse.

Devant son trouble, il se rallongea à côté d'elle et bascula la couverture sur eux. Il aurait bien le temps de la contempler plus tard. Ce qui urgeait à présent, c'était d'éteindre l'incendie incontrôlable qui les ravageait tous les deux. Il rebascula sur elle en l'embrassant, sans aucune douceur ni aucun répit, mais Hermione ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire. Le romantisme, elle l'avait espérer avec Ron. A l'instant présent, plus elle ferait l'amour de façon bestiale avec Malefoy, plus elle poignarderait le cœur de ce traître qui avait fusillé ses derniers rêves.

A présent, la gryffondor promenait ses mains partout dans le dos de Drago, parfois descendant jusqu'à son merveilleux fessier, parfois remontant dans la racine de ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de rompre le fougueux baiser qu'il lui prodiguait. Instinctivement, elle écarta les jambes pour qu'il se positionne aux portes du fruit défendu et il saisit l'opportunité au vol.

Le serpentard prit le temps de venir attraper un de ses seins pour enfin l'avoir à lui, avant de la posséder entièrement. Parfois il laissait sa bouche pour embrasser ses joues et son cou, mais il ne s'éloignait jamais véritablement de ses lèvres.

Elle sentit une profonde angoisse la submerger lorsque le sexe de Drago effleura le sien. Hermione était à sa merci et attendait le fameux coup de rein qui la propulserait dans les sphères du plaisir. Mais il décida de la faire languir un court instant, pour mieux profiter de ce corps si enivrant, l'obligeant ainsi à gémir de désir. Il rompit de nouveau leur baisé pour la regarder en face, pris appuis sur ses deux coudes et la pénétra brusquement. Hermione poussa un cri de douleur, elle n'avait fait l'amour qu'une seule fois voila maintenant plus d'un mois et la brûlure était toujours présente. Mais Drago, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, lui reprit les lèvres et amorça un mouvement de recule avant de revenir à la charge avec ferveur.

Alors que la douleur s'estompait pour la jeune femme, celle du vert et argent ne cessait de croitre. Plus il allait et venait en elle, plus il comprenait qu'il ne la possédait pas vraiment, pas comme il le voudrait. Il avait beau essayer de la pénétrer le plus profondément possible ou de coller son torse contre sa poitrine, rien n'arrivait à apaiser son cœur.

Chaque coup de reins qu'il lui donnait l'éloignait un peu plus de l'objectif. Hermione subissait ses assauts avec tant de jouissance qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de son désarroi. Il s'imaginait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle était là uniquement par vengeance mais ne l'aimait pas lui. Il pensait pouvoir se contenter de cela, mais ça le consumait à petit feu. Il augmentait la cadence, cherchant à atteindre le plaisir physique malgré tout, et les gémissements de son amazone ainsi que la chaleur de sa peau, lui procurait tous les éléments pour satisfaire ses envies. Mais rien à faire, ça n'était pas son corps qu'il voulait, mais son esprit, son cœur, son amour.

Il aimait Hermione Granger et se détestait, la détestait pour ça. La jeune femme elle, s'élevait sur l'échelle du plaisir à une vitesse vertigineuse. À chaque coup de rein que son amant lui donnait, elle se sentait revivre. Oui, c'était une vengeance parfaite, mais la passion la dévorait et elle se laissait totalement emporter, oubliant le lieu, l'horreur, la faim et la peur. Elle voulait penser à Ron pour savourer sa riposte, mais rien à faire, le beau blond lui procurait tant de plaisir qu'il exerçait un total monopole sur son esprit, son corps et son cœur.

-Drago… souffla-t-elle de désir alors que le jeune homme enfouissait sa tête dans son coup pour ne pas hurler son désespoir.

Il continuait toujours de la pénétrer de plus en plus rapidement, sans plus pouvoir se contrôler. Elle était tout ce qu'il désirait à cette instant et l'entendre murmurer son prénom le plongea dans la spirale de la jouissance. Il se redressa brutalement sur ses mains alors qu'Hermione releva instinctivement les jambes pour les enrouler autour de sa taille, lui permettant de plonger au plus profond d'elle. Il accéléra alors le rythme et atteint rapidement son paroxysme. Tous deux haletèrent quelques secondes avant de valser ensemble vers un plaisir infini. Enfin leurs regard se croisèrent avant de jouir presque à l'unisson. Drago continua alors quelques lents vas-et-viens avant de se figer, à bout de souffle.

Chacun attendait la réaction de l'autre, un peu anxieusement. La dernière fois, ils n'avaient pas eu le choix et la question ne se posait pas. Mais là, ils venaient de coucher ensemble, de vraiment de coucher ensemble. Hermione ne put alors réfréner un sourire de bonheur que lui rendit instinctivement son partenaire avant de se retirer lentement. Tout comme la dernière foi, il se positionna sur le côté pour reprendre son souffle. Hermione attira la couverture sur elle pour se couvrir, sentant la honte de nouveau l'envahir. Elle n'osait pas se tourner vers son partenaire, ne sachant pas du tout ce qui allait se passer.

Elle sentit alors ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde, Drago l'attira à lui et lui déposa un léger baisé sur la joue avant de fermer les yeux quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Il se sentait mal. Un bonheur intense l'envahissait alors qu'une petite voix venait tout gâcher en rabâchant :

« Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle aime Weasley. Tu ne pourras jamais la posséder vraiment. Elle n'est pas pour toi ».

Puis très vite la petite voix se durcit encore plus cherchant à atténuer sa souffrance :

« Elle ne te mérite pas, ce n'est qu'une sous-sorcière, tu vaux bien plus, tu es un Malefoy ».

Mais cette petite voix mesquine fut bâillonnée par son amazone elle-même qui se colla contre lui pour s'endormir à son tour. Enfin nus l'un contre l'autre, ils avaient chacun rêvé de ce moment depuis un bon moment maintenant et l'accomplissement de leur désir prenait tout son sens. Ils étaient si bien. Hermione voulut éprouver de la culpabilité mais même le sentiment de honte qui était monté en elle quelques secondes avant semblait s'envoler très très loin d'elle.

Elle glissa une jambe entre celles de Drago pour rapprocher son bassin du sien alors que le vert et argent resserrait encore son étreinte pour coller son torse contre celui de la jeune femme. Ils cherchaient machinalement à supprimer chacun des atomes d'oxygène qui auraient eu le malheur de vouloir se glisser entre eux.

S'ils avaient alors su écouter leur cœur, l'un et l'autre aurait dit « je t'aime », mais ils en étaient encore très loin. Malgré l'anéantissement de tous leurs espoirs de vivre ou de revoir qui que ce soit, malgré l'éloignement et la rupture d'avec leurs mondes et leur morale respectives, ils en étaient très loin. Elle pensait qu'il ne cherchait qu'à assouvir ses pulsions typiquement masculines, se voilant volontairement la face sur son acte de bravoure pour ne pas se faire de nouvelles illusions, et risquer de les voire anéanties une fois de plus. Quant à lui, il pensait qu'elle ne s'était servi de lui que pour étancher sa soif de vengeance.

Mais malgré leurs préjugés et leur retenue, ils ne pouvaient se lâcher, trop heureux de l'instant qu'ils venaient de partager. Et pourtant… ils n'avaient que « coucher » ensemble, ils n'avaient même pas fait véritablement l'amour. Alors que Drago plongeait peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée, Hermione laissait divaguer son esprit. Elle était nue contre un homme, et Merlin qu'elle était bien. Ils ne se cachaient rien, sentant parfaitement chacune des parcelles de la peau de l'autre contre eux, cet instant était purement et simplement magique.

Si quelqu'un avait murmuré le prénom Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione elle aurait certainement répondu « Ron qui ? ». Le paradis existait donc en enfer. Il était beau, amusant, et si doué lorsqu'il fallait lui donner du plaisir. Merlin ! L'explosion de sensations qu'elle venait de connaître la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Allongés face à face, elle avait la tête blottie contre son torse, et ne put réfréner un baisé qu'elle lui déposa sur sa peau si fine et délicate. Drago bougea légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Hermione commença à analyser la situation de manière un peu plus rationnelle. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle aimait quelqu'un qui ne le lui rendrait jamais. Drago n'était pas du genre à s'attacher à une fille, et surtout pas à quelqu'un comme elle. Alors elle ne devait pas se laisser aller sur cette voix. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait devaient être étouffés dans l'œuf avant d'éclore comme ils le lui criaient intérieurement.

Elle se releva alors, il le fallait bien, tira la couverture à elle pour récupérer ses vêtements, essaimés aux pieds du lit, découvrant ainsi le corps de son amant qui se réveilla au contact de l'air froid.

-He ! Je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de la vue de mon corps si parfait, mais il fait froid ici je te signale.

-Ah… heu… pardon bredouilla-t-elle un peu gênée.

Elle ramassa ses vêtements et commença à les enfiler avant d'essayer d'ajouter :

-Drago je… enfin

-Oui, je sais. C'était pour te venger ! T'inquiète, moi c'était pour tirer mon coup alors chacun y… aie !

Elle venait d'attraper la première chose qui lui était tombée sous la main, en l'occurrence son nouveau journal et venait de le lui lancer dessus avec force.

-tu n'es qu'un…

-Je plaisantais ! Insista-t-il lourdement. Je plaisantais Hermione. Je sais que c'était une fois et que tu as fais ça sous l'impulsion et pour te décharger d'un peu de mal être. Je le sais et je l'accepte, il n'empêche que j'y ais trouvé mon compte. Alors t'inquiète pas pour moi !

Alors que le jeune homme se rhabillait, elle resta bouche bée. « Pour te décharger d'un peu de mal être »… c'était presque… presque vrai. Et en plus il n'avait pas son air vantard en disant « j'y ais trouvé mon compte ».

-Dis moi Hermione, le silence devenait trop pesant pour lui. J'ai une question qui m'inquiète légèrement. Tu connais le SCP au moins ?

-Mais oui t'inquiète pas ! lui répondit-elle comme s'il venait de sortir la plus grosse ânerie de sa vie. Qui ne connaît pas le SCP !

-Ba… les moldus !

-Et j'ai l'aire d'une moldue peut-être ? S'énerva-t-elle !

-A l'instant présent, tu ressembles plus à Trelawnay qu'à autre chose ! Et oui, Drago Malefoy est décoiffant ! se vanta-t-il gentiment.

Elle lui sourit en retour, et remercia Madame Weasley, de lui avoir parlé du Sort de Contraception et de Protection. Cette mère de famille avait certainement eu peur qu'elle et son cher fils ne dépasse les bornes. Ce sort devait être pratiqué généralement sur les sorcière adolescentes par un médicomage spécialisé, il consistait en deux points essentiels : lutter contre les grossesses non désirées et les MST. Il suffisait ensuite à la jeune femme de pratiquer le contre sort en prononçant « Concreto nacietale » et en tournant trois fois sur elle dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre lorsqu'elle jugerait le moment opportun. Les MST avaient donc pratiquement disparues du monde sorcier et les grossesses inopportunes également.

Mais s'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence physique des ébats entre Hermione et Drago, il n'en serait pas la même chose pour les conséquences morales et relationnelles. Et puis un instant de plaisir ne réglait en rien leur situation et il leur restait tout à faire pour sortir d'ici et pouvoir enfin annoncer à Ron qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Un mois se rappela Hermione. Il lui aura fallut tout juste un mois pour m'oublier ! Et bien au moins il ne l'oubliera pas de si tôt celle-là !


	19. Alliance

**Désolée pour l'attente, mais maintenant les posts vont s'espacer beacause nouveau travail !!! alors je n'abandonne rien, j'y travaille, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, mais on va plutôt partir sur 15 jours 3 semaines entre deux chapitres... Si je peux faire plus tot, je le ferais, c'est promis ! **

** Je remerci Moulouchon qui lutte activement et courageusement contre mes innombrables fautes d'orthographe et Yvyleewoods, ma beta-reader qui me permet de rester sur les rails !!! merci à vous deux !!!! **

**ALLIANCE**

L'après-midi, les gryffondors s'étaient donné rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard, près de la cabane hurlante pour organiser leur plan d'action. S'aérer un peu leur ferait à tous un grand bien. En allant les rejoindre, Ron restait prostré dans ses pensées. Une foule de sentiments se bousculaient en lui. Il déambulait tel un fantôme errant, les mains dans les poches, regardant les autres, rire et ressortir de chez Zonko les bouches pleines de confiseries, d'un air écœuré. Toute cette liasse le répugna. Il oublia le rendez-vous prévu avec les autres et s'éloigna du village pour s'isoler. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à l'erreur qu'il avait commis cette nuit avec Patricia… l'erreur ? et pourquoi cela après tout ?

Il avait rêvé de cet instant depuis qu'il avait remarqué qu'une fille avait certains atouts que ses meilleurs amis masculins n'auraient jamais. Evidemment, il aurait souhaité partager sa première foi avec Hermione, mais après tout, elle ne l'avait pas attendue elle non plus. D'accord son choix avait été limité, mais les faits étaient là, quel avenir auraient-ils ensemble maintenant que Malefoy l'avait touchée ?

« Alors chérie ? c'est qui le meilleur ? Malefoy ou moi ? ». Ron grimaça de dégoût à cette image. Il aurait aimé l'avoir en face de lui pour lui crier qu'elle le répugnait de s'être laissée touchée par Malefoy, mais il n'avait moralement pas le droit de le faire. Plus il y pensait, plus il sentait une haine indescriptible grandir à lui. Il voyait d'ici le visage victorieux de Malefoy… Et bien quoi ? lui aussi aurait de quoi riposter et ne pas se laisser rabaisser. Ils n'avaient pas le monopole de la perte de virginité !

Son esprit semblait aussi désordonné que le tas de feuilles mortes balayé par des rafales de vent. Il sentait son cœur se remplir d'une sorte de goudron gluant dans lequel il s'empêtrait un peu plus à chaque seconde passée à ressasser cette histoire. Il ne devait pas y penser plus que de raison. Pour l'instant, qu'elle ait couché avec Malefoy ou pas, il fallait la sortir de là. Elle n'en restait pas moins Hermione, sa meilleure amie et elle était dans une galère sans nom. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là-bas. Quoi qu'il s'était passé avec Patricia, il fallait le mettre entre parenthèse.

Ah ! Patricia elle était si… si belle. Il se sentait un autre homme à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait pas épater la galerie par ses formidables connaissances, ne cherchant rien à prouver à qui que ce soit et surtout, elle ne s'extasiait pas devant le grand, le merveilleux, le fabuleux Harry Potter. Pour la toute première fois, elle l'avait remarqué lui, Ronald Weasley. Non pas parce qu'il était l'ami du survivant, mais juste pour lui.  
Il s'emporta tout seul et frappa très fort dans un cailloux ayant eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin, dérangeant ainsi un couple de proctusbibes (sortes de petits écureuils) en pleine récolte pour leurs provisions hivernales. Ses derniers laissèrent tomber les quelques glands qu'ils portaient tant bien que mal, maudissant ce grand machin à la pelure horriblement rousse. Monsieur Proctusbibes aurait bien montré à jusqu'où un membre de son espèce pouvait mordre, mais Madame Proctusbibes jugea qu'ils avaient mieux à faire et lui baragouina quelque petits mots pas vraiment doux dans sa langue, avant de lancer un regard méprisant à leur agresseur. Mais Ron ne s'en formalisa pas, se renfrognant un peu plus.

« Même les animaux ont plus de chance que moi niveau amour ! ». A ce moment là ce n'est pas ce qu'aurait dit Monsieur Proctusbibes, dont la femme couinait toujours dans ses petites oreilles pointues. Il aurait adoré être célibataire, mais ça personne ne le saura jamais, surtout par Ron, toujours perdu dans ses pensées.

C'était vrai quoi, une nouvelle fois, il devait mettre ses désirs entre parenthèse et occuper le second plan au lieu de vivre pleinement sa vie et surtout sa nouvelle relation avec Patricia. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions, deux voix familières lui parvinrent soudain très clairement au détour d'une formation rocheuse. Il s'immobilisa contre la paroi et tendit l'oreille, surpris d'entendre ces deux protagonistes ensembles. Minerva Mcgonagall « discutait » avec Lucius Malefoy.

-Je suis surpris que vous ayez accepté cette rencontre ! décréta Lucius avec véhémence.  
-Auriez vous donc oublié de quelle maison je suis ? lui lança-t-elle avec fierté et détermination.  
-Ho non ! Soyez-en certaine. Mais venons-en au vif du sujet, cette conversation m'importune au plus haut point. Ce fameux carnet indique bien que mon fils est vivant n'est-ce pas ?  
-Vous êtes donc au courant ! s'indigna la Directrice.  
-Les nouvelles vont vite, cracha l'homme.  
-Le sort de votre fils vous inquiète donc. Ce sera bien la première fois Monsieur Malefoy.  
-Comment osez-vous ? J'ai toujours consacré une énergie énorme pour que son éducation soit parfaite.  
-Alors nous n'en avons pas la même conception, lui répondit fermement la Directrice.  
-C'est évident. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon fils est coincé dans cette dimension avec cette sang de bourbes et je compte bien l'en sortir.  
-LES en sortir ! Surenchéri Minerva, sans relever l'insulte qu'il venait de proférer contre l'élève de son ancienne maison, ne voulant gaspiller son énergie inutilement.  
-S'il ne l'a pas tué… lança un Lucius plein d'espoirs.  
-D'après le journal que nous avons reçu, ça n'est pas le cas, bien au contraire. Riposta fièrement l'enseignante avant de rajouter : Votre fils semble se dissocier de plus en plus de la formidable éducation que vous voulez lui inculquer coûte que coûte. Il devient un homme et pense par lui-même. Maintenant que le tribunal vient de le juger innocent dans le meurtre de Dumbledor, peut-être se rangera-t-il dans le droit chemin, lui lança-t-elle alors sur un ton de défi.  
-Et grâce à qui croyez vous qu'un tribunal a fermé les yeux sur notre intrusion dans le château en juin dernier ! Drago saura parfaitement à qui il devra reconnaissance.  
-Peut-être. Mais dites moi Monsieur Malefoy, comment va Madame ? Lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi méprisant.

Le visage de son interlocuteur se ferma brusquement. Comment osait-elle le juger ? Après leur capture lors de la perquisition au manoir, Lucius était parvenu à s'enfuire, laissant sa femme derrière lui, assumer à elle seule la totalité de leurs actes. Mais de quel droit cette sorcière de bas étage le jugeait-elle ? Il était bien plus utile au seigneur ici qu'en prison et Narcissa le savait. Il avait échappé à ses gardes de justesse, ne pouvant l'emmener. Mais elle comprendrait, oui, elle le savait.  
De toute manière, la question n'était pas là. Aujourd'hui il avait besoin de son fils et devait le ramener. Il savait comment activer le portail, mais devait connaître le contenu de ce fichu journal pour mieux appréhender la situation.

Ron était perplexe. Pourquoi Mcgonagall prenait-elle le temps de discuter presque cordialement avec ce mangemort ? En réalité, s'il avait jeté un cou d'œil à la scène, il aurait pu voir que l'un comme l'autre tenait sa baguette fermement devant lui pour parer un éventuel mauvais sort.

-Alors ? Repris Malefoy senior. Que pensez-vous de ma proposition ?  
-C'est très simple. Je refuse. Débrouillez-vous pour ramener votre rejeton si vous en avez tellement envie. Je sais pertinemment ce qu'il en coûte de s'allier à l'un d'entre vous. Bluffa Mcgonagall.

Lucius répondit par un sourire satisfait, repensant à la trahison de Rogue.

-Vous n'arrivez jamais à actionner le portail vers l'autre dimension sans moi.  
-C'est bien ce que l'on verra. Affirma la Directrice, déterminée comme jamais.

Lui lançant un dernier regard méprisant, il disparu en transplannant.

Ron entendit Minerva Mcgonagall souffler de soulagement et jaillit de derrière son rocher pour lui demander des explications, mais elle ne lui laissa même pas l'occasion d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je ne retirerais pas de points à gryffondor pour cette fois-ci Monsieur Weasley, mais croyez bien que l'envie de vous botter les fesses me démange.

Les yeux de Ron s'exorbitèrent devant la familiarité de ce langage qu'il pensait impossible de la part de cette femme si respectable.

-Madame la Directrice je…  
-Vous avez été aussi discret qu'un magyard à pointe chez Fleury et Bott ! Mais je suppose que vous vous êtes simplement trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment !  
-Oui.  
-Alors vous avez tout entendu et compris la situation n'est-ce pas ? Ron affirma d'un signe de tête. Gardez le pour vous, de mon côté, je vais de ce pas prévenir l'ordre du Phénix. Et elle transplana laissant un Ron gobeur de mouches en plein milieu de la forêt.

Il rebroussa le chemin pour aller en informer les autres et les trouva à l'endroit prévu. Ginny se blottissait dans les Bras de Harry et Neville faisait les cent pas alors que Patricia se reposait sur un rocher, l'esprit rêveur.

-Ron ! s'exclama Ginny, où étais-tu passé ?

Le jeune homme lança d'abord un regard inquiet à Patricia qui lui fit comprendre en un sourire qu'elle allait bien. Rassuré, il débuta le récit de son étrange rencontre. Mais quelques minutes après, des brindilles craquèrent. Tous sortir d'un mouvement leur baguette, prêt à parer une attaque et redoublèrent de concentration en voyant l'origine du bruit. Cinq serpentards se dirigeaient vers eux, leur baguette également prête à l'emploi.

-Dégagez ! leur cria Harry, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.  
-On se calme le balafré ! Attaqua Pansy Parkinson, entouré des deux idiots de Crabe et Goyle, Millicent Bullstrode et d'une fille de première année. Nous venons vous proposer une alliance.

Les gryffondors échangèrent des regards perplexes et inquiets à la fois. Pansy prit alors les devants, n'ayant que peu de temps à perdre avec eux.

-Bon, on sait maintenant que Drago et la sang de bourbe sont coincés ensemble.  
-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! hurla Ron en s'avançant, l'œil menaçant, en direction de la vert et argent.  
-Stop ! Laisse-là parler s'interposa Harry. Si elle arrive à se contenir, poursuivit-il en lançant un regard mauvais envers la chef de la petite bande. Cette dernière eut un sourire vicieux et reprit sans même prendre la peine de s'excuser.  
-Nous vous proposons de nous unir pour les sortir de là. Lança-t-elle.  
-Pourquoi nous ferions vous confiance ? Questionna Ginny avant de rajouter : et qui vous prouve que nous allions tenter quoi que ce soit.

-Allons allons Weasley en jupons… Reprit Pansy sur un ton méprisant. Vous et moi savons que vous allez tenter quelque chose. D'autre part, nous avons certaines informations qui pourraient vous servir.  
-Et pourquoi cette bonté d'âme ? La coupa Harry.

-Nous savons comment ouvrir le portail vers les souterrains morgoliens. Répliqua fièrement Pansy sans même se soucier de la question de Potter.

Cette phrase tomba comme un stupefix général dans un match de quidditch. Désormais tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

-Nous savons comment ouvrir le portail, mais cela ne nous avance à rien pour l'instant. Nous n'avons pas le fameux journal et nous savons que la Directrice vous l'a donné, enfin c'est ce qu'elle a laissé sous-entendre hier soir. Nous ne savons pas où les chercher ni comment se défendre face aux morgoles. Peut-être avez-vous pu obtenir des informations intéressantes de votre côté ?

-ça se pourrait répondit Harry toujours la baguette levée, plus suspicieux que jamais. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma première question. Pourquoi devrions-nous vous faire confiance ?  
-Par-ce-que… commença à s'impatienter Pansy avant de reprendre une bonne respiration pour reprendre son calme, je veux retrouver Drago et que seuls, nous n'y arriverons pas. Alors nous vous proposons une trêve. Mais attention, pas de copinage, compris ? Une seule trêve jusqu'à ce que nous les retrouvions et ensuite tout le monde reprend le cours de son existence.

-Une seconde. Décréta le survivant.

Les gryffondors se ressemblèrent pour échanger leurs impressions. Il fallait admettre qu'ouvrir le portail, c'était tout ce qui leur manquait. Alors… au bout de quelques minutes :

-Très bien, reprit Harry, alors nous allons tous formuler un serment inviolable assurant de ne pas faire de coup bas, de tout faire pour tenter de sauver Hermione Et Drago quoi qu'il arrive et que tout ceci restera entre nous. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de rajouter : Alors ?

Pansy prit le temps de réfléchir sans consulter ses partenaires qui semblaient plus absorbés par le sac de friandises qu'ils venaient d'acheter que par l'instant présent.

-ça me semble correcte, lança-t-elle alors qu'enfin les deux gardes du corps semblaient vouloir se révolter, mais elle ne leur en laissa pas le loisir : « La ferme, si Drago apprend que vous n'avez pas fait tout ce qu'il faut pour le sauver, vous savez ce qu'il vous attend ». Ils baissèrent la tête et se laissèrent enrôler.

-Et elle c'est qui ? interrogea Ron en montrant du doigt la première année, impassible derrière ses aînés dont le regard montrait une détermination sans faille, peu courant pour une serpentard.  
-C'est grâce à elle que l'on sait ouvrir le portail. Alors on le prête ce serment ?

-Pas maintenant. Répondit Ginny. Ici, ce serait trop risqué. Ce soir, la salle sur demande. Vous connaissez ?  
-22H ? ça ira ? Interrogea le cerveau de la bande.  
-22H. Affirma Harry.

Les cinq serpentards firent demi-tour, laissant derrière eux des gryffondors perplexes.  
-Faire confiance à Pansy Parkinson et s'allier avec elle, maugréa Neville… C'est de la folie pure.  
-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Lui répondit Ron en les regardant s'éloigner.

Si un plan commençait à s'élaborer à Poudlard, dans les entrailles du monde, la situation était bien différente. Hermione n'osait plus regarder Drago et encore moins le fameux miroir qu'il contournait pour voir les dernières nouveautés.

-Alors ? lui demanda-t-elle anxieuse.  
-Alors y'a plus personne. Vu la lumière, ce doit être le milieu de la journée.

Puis Drago revint à côté de son amazone.  
-Hermione…  
-Oui ?  
-Hermione je regrette.

La jeune femme détourna un regard fataliste.  
-Je sais.

Et oui, elle s'était attendue à cette phrase. Peut être pas si vite. Il aurait quand même pu en profiter un peu plus non ? Mais elle savait que Drago Malefoy n'était l'homme que d'une nuit.

-Non, attends. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir couché avec toi, c'était… très bien. Il remarqua alors une légère nuée rose sur les pommettes de sa partenaire. Non, je regrette car j'aurais dû te dire que la vengeance n'est jamais une solution. J'ai passé ma vie à vouloir me venger et regarde où ça m'a conduit. La haine que j'ai eue envers Potter, ça ne m'a rien apporté de bon. Et je suppose maintenant que tu ne te sens pas mieux.

« Moi je ne regrette rien », voilà ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui dire. Mais à la place elle ne bafouilla qu'un  
-Exact.

Il fut évidemment déçu de la réponse et se rassit sur le lit.

-Mais dis-moi… reprit Hermione. Pourquoi tu déteste tellement Harry ? Que tu me détestes moi à cause de mes origines, c'est inadmissible, mais même écœurante, c'est une raison… mais d'après tout ce que tu m'as dis ici, tu ne tiens pas profondément à entrer au service de Voldemort alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas aidé Harry dans sa tâche ?  
-Alors d'un, je ne t'ai jamais détesté, de deux, c'est la faute à Saint-Potter si nous en sommes arrivés là.  
-Tu ne me détestais pas ? S'étonna-t-elle. Alors pour toi « sang-de-bourbe » et toutes les insultes et humiliations que tu m'as fait subir, c'était de l'amour ?  
-Ah mais merde enfin. J'ai déconné ok ? Tu connais mes opinions… Dans chaque école, y'a un bouc émissaire ! C'est comme ça, et toi tu étais toute désignée pour ça. Tu étais d'origine moldue et chez les serpentards, c'est une cible facile, ensuite tu ne soignais pas particulièrement ton apparence, tu ne jures que par les livres et tu fayottes devant les profs ! Remets-toi en cause deux secondes enfin.  
-Et bien quoi ? Je ne reviendrais pas sur le fait des origines, mais vouloir être une bonne élève est si mal pour toi ?  
-Non mais attends ! Entre vouloir étudier et vouloir répondre à tout à un tel point que tu t'effondres lorsque tu n'as pas un « optimal »…  
-Il n'empêche que… elle allait lui confier qu'il l'avait blessée, profondément blessée, mais elle ne put tout de même pas aller jusque là.  
-Et puis à ton avis, pourquoi certains en écrasent d'autres ? C'est tout simplement pour se donner l'importance qu'ils n'ont pas.

Hermione lui lança un regard complètement étonné. Drago Malefoy venait-il de se rabaisser volontairement ?  
-Pour répondre à ta seconde question, changea-t-il très vite de sujet, c'est Harry qui a refusé de saisir la main que je lui tendais. Moi j'aurais été ravi d'être ami avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Imagine s'il avait été à serpentard… nous aurions pu faire la loi dans Poudlard. À Onze ans, j'étais très loin de me douter que mon père était un mangemort. Et oui, crois moi. Il jouait tellement bien son rôle de repentir, même à la maison… que ça en était troublant. Je pensais simplement que nous étions une famille riche et puissante, influente et qu'il fallait que je m'entoure des meilleurs pour réussir. C'est bien tout.

-Et quand as-tu compris qui était ton père ?  
-En fin de cinquième année.  
-Quoi ? pas plus tôt ? mais alors pourquoi as-tu servi Ombrage ?  
-Pour nuire à Potter, Weasley et toi ! et puis j'ai vite compris que pour avoir des privilèges, il suffisait d'abonder dans son sens. Lorsque Potter criait sur tous les toits que Voldemort était de retour, franchement j'ai cru une nouvelle fois qu'il voulait faire son intéressant et attirer l'attention sur lui. Et puis je n'ai remarqué aucun changement au manoir… Je…

A cet instant, Drago prit conscience de la naïveté dont il avait pu faire preuve. Tout était sous ses yeux, l'anxiété de son père le soir de la finale du tournoi des trois sorciers, le voyage en Europe qu'on lui avait offert avant d'entrer en sixième année et l'interdiction de rentrer pour Noël…

-Mais quel crétin ! Il se laissa tomber en arrière la main sur le front.  
Hermione ne trouvait rien à dire.  
-Ensuite, j'ai été confronté brutalement à la réalité lorsque mon père a été arrêté. Et j'ai été investi de cette fameuse mission pour prouver ma loyauté… J'ai pas eu le choix. Dès lors j'ai subi l'entraînement pour être mangemort. On m'a ensuite annoncé que je devais épouser Pansy plus tôt que prévu. Et… Hermione, je n'ai pas hésité à tuer Dumbledore par ce que c'était « mal », mais j'ai simplement été lâche. Crois-moi, si j'en avais eu le courage, je l'aurais bel et bien tué pour tirer mon épingle du jeu, mais j'ai été trop lâche pour le faire. Et maintenant que j'ai disparu… je ne sais même pas si ma famille a été punie pour ma lâcheté ou pas… il ne put finir sa phrase. Son visage se figea dans une expression de souffrance et un orage assombrit son regard, l'obligeant à stopper toute conversation. Il se terra dans le mutisme, rageant contre lui de se sentir si faible en ce moment, mais parvenant malgré tout à sauver les apparences.

Hermione fut touchée par toutes ses déclarations, pas de jeu, pas de masque, juste lui. Un homme avec ses erreurs, ses faiblesses à l'état brut, ses craintes et ses angoisses… lui. Elle se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, après-tout, ils avaient coucher ensemble, elle pouvait se permettre un rapprochement non ? Elle put ainsi l'obliger à la regarder.

-Tu n'es pas un lâche Drago. Tu m'as sauvée, tu as décidé de te sacrifier pour ne pas que je reste seule ici. Tu n'es pas un lâche. Tu m'entends ? Et ta famille va bien. Avant la rentrée, ils n'avaient pas été victimes de Voldemort et ton père est même sorti de prison puisque les Détraqueurs nous ont trahis. Je ne vais pas faire l'hypocrite, je trouve ceci révoltant, il doit payer pour ses crimes, mais il est en vie. Alors tu es tout sauf un lâche et je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce que tu as fais pour moi.

Elle finit par l'enlacer pour le consoler du mieux qu'elle le put. Drago se laissa docilement faire, la tête calée sur la poitrine de son amazone. Il agrippa le dos d'Hermione pour la serrer contre lui et elle encercla sa tête dans ses bras, lui déposant un baisé sur le sommet du crâne. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée être si touchée par une telle confession qui n'était autre que l'expression de faiblesses et même de mauvaises pensées. Mais au moins, elle savait qui il était, indépendamment de tout ce qu'il pouvait dire et faire pour paraître le plus fort, il n'était vraiment pas sûre de lui, un enfant tiraillé entre l'amour qu'il portait à ses parents et le fils idéal qu'il ne voulait pas être, sachant ce que cela impliquait.

Drago se reprit quelques minutes plus tard. Il se rendit subitement compte qu'il était en train de se faire consoler comme un gosse par une gryffondor et chercha un moyen de se sortir de cette situation embarrassante sans trop de dommage pour son image. La position dans laquelle ils étaient sembla absolument parfaite.

Hermione sentit son amant se calmer petit à petit puis, étrangement, sa tête commença à bouger légèrement. Elle se rendit également compte de la position stratégique qu'il occupait mais ne voulut le lui faire remarquer, de peur de le vexer sur de quelconques intentions qu'il n'aurait certainement pas eues. Mais très vite, les mains de Drago se décrispèrent et commencèrent à caresser le dos nu de la rouge et or. Il frotta ensuite un peu plus sa joue contre le décolleter sur lequel il venait d'estomper sa détresse avant de dire :

-Hum… Granger tu es la meilleure épaule sur laquelle j'ai pu pleurer !  
-Espèce de raclure d'égout lui lança-t-elle avant de le repousser si violemment en arrière qu'il se cogna la tête contre le mur.

Alors que Drago se frottait le crâne en grimaçant, elle cala ses poings sur ses hanches, l'air très faussement courroucé. Pourquoi faussement ? Deux raisons essentielles : premièrement, elle savait parfaitement que sa réaction n'était qu'un mécanisme de défense, deuxièmement, c'est fou ce que ces simples caresses venaient de déclencher en elle. D'ailleurs, le serpentard ne mit pas très longtemps à remarquer son trouble. Il se redressa alors pour lui faire face et plaça son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Hermione sentait son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres et n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il lui redonne un merveilleux baiser comme il savait si bien le faire. Une vague de frissons mêlée à un courant d'électricité statique fit naître de minuscules reliefs sur la totalité de son corps. Mais le petit démon voyait la situation bien autrement.

-Alors Granger ? Je te trouble ? Est-ce que par hasard, tu ne voudrais pas un baiser ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête. …videmment qu'elle en voulait un, mais pas pour satisfaire ses jeux malsains une nouvelle fois. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse pour l'aimer, pour lui exprimer un sentiment et non pour se vanter de l'avoir à sa botte.

-Tu en es certaine mon amazone ? Il se rapprocha encore et effleurait presque sa bouche entrouverte par le désir. Tu n'as que quelques centimètres à parcourir pour accomplir ton désir et qu'un seul mot à prononcer pour que je te refasse l'amour comme tout à l'heure… Il l'avait à sa botte, mais en même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots, il se haït lui-même. A quoi cela le conduirait de toute façon ? Et d'ailleurs, Hermione allait le lui faire payer et à la serpentard s'il vous plait !

Elle commença à glisser ses doigts dans la fine chevelure du beau blond, s'arrêtant la paume sur sa nuque…

-Et qui te dit que je te désire ? lui murmura-t-elle toujours aussi prêt de lui. Toi aussi tu crèves d'envie de m'avoir. Elle fit alors un petit mouvement en se soulevant de quelques centimètres avant de se rasseoir confortablement sur lui. Mouvement qu'il suivit presque en bavant.

-Alors Monsieur Malefoy, toujours pas tenté ?

Au diable la fierté se dit Drago, elle l'avait bien trop chauffé… Tel un taureau devant un tissu rouge, il voulut parcourir lui-même les derniers centimètres pour prendre possession de ces lèvres, mais des petits doigts se crispèrent à la racine de ses cheveux et entraînèrent sa tête en arrière lui arrachant un « aie aie aie aie »…

-Lorsque tu auras d'autres envies comme ça, rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure et pourquoi on a couché ensemble. Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois.

Et elle le lâcha en se relevant fièrement. Pas plus avancée sur la situation et toujours coincée dans cet enfer, mais par ce geste, Hermione avait repris le contrôle. Elle était fière d'elle, complètement frustrée, mais fière d'elle. Drago le prit avec humour. Décidément, elle le surprendrait toujours. Quel beau défit s'offrait à lui…


	20. Le patriarche

**  
**

**Le patriarche.**

Ils allèrent chercher des fruits et … pas de crevettes, décidément, quand ça ne veut pas…

La séance d'entraînement fut particulièrement étrange, une gêne s'installait au moindre contact et Drago décréta qu'il était trop fatigué pour continuer. Ils rentrèrent au Dortoir en fin d'après-midi pour Poudlard vu la lumière du soleil couchant.

Hermione fit mine d'avoir sommeil. Ça n'était pas franchement le cas mais elle n'arrivait plus à gérer ses propres sentiments. Leur promiscuité ne permettait aucun moment de répit. Elle avait besoin de s'isoler, d'être seule et d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait. Cela devenait vital. Elle avait envie et besoin de lui, mais elle craignait par-dessus tout de lui céder à nouveau, elle n'aurait plus la force de lui dire non. Bon sang ! Tomber amoureuse de ce serpentard, c'était impossible ! mais le contexte et la situation corrompaient ses sentiments. Hermione assimilait son cœur à une boussole, Ron était son Nord et Drago l'aimant contre lequel il était inutile de lutter.

-Je vais essayer de dormir un peu. Je sais qu'il est encore tôt, mais nous avons le temps pour reprendre le même rythme n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai pas encore sommeil, lui répondit-il. Je vais essayer de continuer mes plans… et je te rejoins après.

Hermione lui sourit et s'allongea, fermant les yeux pour se recueillir dans le seul refuge qui lui restait : son esprit. Ses pensées divaguèrent au gré de ses envies. Des images se succédaient en elle : ses parents, les petits déjeuner en famille le dimanche matin avec la bonne odeur du café fraîchement moulu, les années Poudlard et les quatre cents coups avec Harry et Ron, le bal de quatrième année… les insultes qu'elle avait dû essuyer, pour la plupart venant de Drago.

Drago ! ce nom raisonnait tellement doucement en elle désormais. Le petit gamin prétentieux et vaniteux qu'elle connaissait n'était pas la même personne que l'homme présent dans ces sous-sols. Il avait grandi au sens propre comme figuré. Inévitablement, elle repensa à l'instant qu'ils avaient partagé. Rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant entre eux. A cette pensée, un poignard lui transperça douloureusement l'estomac. Elle l'aimait et ne pouvait rien lui dire.

Oui, elle l'aimait, c'était évident. Jamais elle n'aurait cédé à une soit disant vengeance de ce type si ça n'était pas le cas. Quel moment inoubliable ! une pincée d'envie s'infiltra sournoisement dans ses veines et se diffusa sur sa peau. Elle pouvait encore sentir ses mains et sa présence si douce en elle. Merlin, c'était donc cela être en manque ? La gentille et ô combien sage Hermione Granger n'ayant jamais ingurgité de substance répréhensible était aspiré dans un gouffre sans fond. Un vide que seul Drago Malefoy pourrait combler et qui pourtant ne ralentirait jamais sa chute, elle en était consciente.

Ressentirait-elle encore cette chaleur si intense, ce sentiment de plénitude et d'accomplissement de soi ? Au cours du mois écoulé, elle avait tout fait pour résister, ignorer ses propres envies, mais après l'avoir sentit contre elle, en elle même, Hermione savait parfaitement qu'elle avait définitivement perdu cette lutte. Elle se tourna dos à lui pour ne pas qu'il voit une larme perler lentement le long de sa joue.

Le serpentard releva la tête de ses plans à cet instant, intrigué par ce mouvement et la vit en boule. Elle semblait paisible, un petit oiseau blessé mais en convalescence. Cette idée l'obligea à se sourire à lui-même, ravi qu'elle puisse enfin se reposer calmement. Il avait vraiment envie de la rejoindre, de la prendre contre lui, mais il n'avait pas sommeil et aurait risqué de la réveiller en bougeant sans arrêt. Rassuré de l'image de quiétude qu'elle renvoyait, il se focalisa de nouveau sur ses plans.

Et pourtant, la jeune femme laissait ses pensées moroses s'infiltrer en elle sans arriver à les retenir. Pourquoi tout était si dur et compliqué ? Pourquoi ne pas pouvoir lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait et enfin sentir ses bras autour d'elle ? une petite voix répondit de fin fond de son âme :

_« parce qu'une fille ne doit pas dire ces choses là la première, parce qu'il est Drago Malefoy ». _

La mélancolie la rongeait progressivement, il était peut-être un Malefoy, mais après tout, en quoi cela était-il un obstacle ?

_« parce qu'il te rejettera une fois à la surface, parce qu'il n'aura pas le courage de les affronter tous pour affirmer votre histoire, parce qu'il n'est pas du genre à avoir une relation durable »._

Mais voulait-elle une relation durable avec lui ? non ! elle voulait simplement être avec lui, le sentir contre elle, maintenant.

_« Arrête tu te mens. Tu le veux à toi, tu espères qu'il va changer pour toi. Et tu te trompes lourdement, il ne changera pas pour une sang impure, il ne voudra jamais de toi, pas comme tu le voudrais toi ! »._

A présent de grosses larmes dévalaient la peau lisse de ses joues, elle entrouvrit à peine les paupières pour évacuer ce flot incontrôlable, luttant pour qu'aucun son ne soit émis malencontreusement. Elle vit alors la couleur marron de ce mur pourri rongé par l'humidité sans en appréhender les détails, la vision entièrement brouillée par l'eau salée imprégnant son visage.

« _Ce n'est pourtant pas très compliqué Hermione, tu n'a qu'un mot à dire pour être fixée. Pourquoi ne pas te laisser aller ? pourquoi ne pas écouter ton cœur pour une fois ? Ici c'est ici et de toute façon tu ne retourneras certainement jamais à la surface, alors pourquoi ne pas rendre cet instant moins douloureux. Courage la gryffondor, retourne-toi et demande lui de venir à toi… il le fera, lui aussi en a besoin…_ »

A cette pensée, le poignard déchirant ses entrailles se retira lentement pour être remplacé par un « pourquoi pas » salvateur… Mais il fallait qu'elle se repose avant. Il lui fallait reprendre des forces et laisser ses idées se décanter.

A Poudlard, l'heure du rendez-vous était arrivée. Serpentards et gryffondors se retrouvèrent devant la salle sur demande. Ils portèrent tous le même serment qu'avait pris soin de rédiger Ginny, soit de s'entraider pour sauver Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, de tout mettre en œuvre pour les ramener dans leur monde tous les deux, sans nuire à l'autre groupe et surtout, de ne se cacher aucune information pour cette mission, ni d'en fournir d'erronées. Et enfin que ce serment pourrait être rompu une fois qu'Hermione et Drago seraient en sécurité totale.

L'étudiante de première année put enfin dévoiler pourquoi et comment elle avait eu toutes ces informations. Ses parents avaient différé sa rentrée sans aucune raison. Déjà frustrée d'arriver après tout le monde, et anxieuse d'entrer au collège dans de telles conditions, elle avait harcelé ses parents de questions et c'est sa mère qui craqua en lui disant que « c'était pour son bien ».

Lorsque Karina Folks avait pris connaissance de la razzia, elle avait immédiatement fait le rapprochement. Ses parents étaient au courant.

-Quoi ? Hurlèrent les gryffondors d'une même voix.

-Tout ceci aurait pu être évité ? Quelqu'un était donc au courant ? S'emporta Harry.

-Oui, Voldemort et quelques uns de ses proches, répondit fermement Millicent adossée contre un mur, les bras croisés.

-Mais comment Voldemort est-il au courant ? Pourquoi… Les questions fusaient dans l'esprit de Ginny.

-Stop ! L'arrêta Pansy. Nous n'en savons rien.

Tout le monde attendit qu'elle soit foudroyée sur place pour avoir caché des informations mais rien. Elle disait donc vrai.

-Ce que nous savons, c'est que Karina a fouillé le bureau de son père et que plusieurs grimoires de magie noire faisaient référence aux Morgoles, dont celui-là.

Elle déposa un livre d'au moins trois ou quatre cents ans sur la table. Harry s'en saisit immédiatement.

-Page 178. Indiqua sèchement Pansy en soulevant légèrement le menton.

Harry leva les yeux sur elle avant de chercher la fameuse page. Le croquis d'un vortex tel que celui apparu au milieu de la salle commune lui sauta aux yeux.

-Et les pages suivantes indiquent comment l'invoquer pour aller dans le monde des Morgoles, mais également pour en sortir. Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Mais à nous tous, nous pouvons y arriver.

Une pseudo relation de confiance s'installa alors dans le petit groupe, protégée par le serment inviolable, même si les regards restaient vifs et suspicieux à chaque instant. Les gryffondors firent un compte rendu détaillé du journal d'Hermione en décrivant l'apnaya. Pansy ne sourcilla même pas en apprenant comment Drago avait « sauvé Hermione ».

Les gryffondors avaient pourtant prémédité leur coup et guettaient sa réaction avec impatience. Ils ne furent pas déçu du voyage. Mais sa « non-réaction » leur posa un énorme cas de conscience. Ils s'attendaient à la voir hurler, crier, frapper Crabb et Goyle, mais non ! elle ne bougea pas, attendant la suite du flot d'informations que les rouges et or déversaient. Harry interrompit alors Ginny dans son récit pour éclaircir cette histoire. Que Pansy ne soit pas éprise de Malefoy il s'en contrefichait, mais quelle était sa motivation alors ? Elle avait tout de même accepté de s'allier à ses pires ennemis et semblait respecter les règles du jeu. Alors quelle était sa motivation ? Une serpentard n'agissait pas ainsi gratuitement par bonté d'âme pour aider quelqu'un dans la détresse.

-Ginny, arrête toi deux seconde s'il te plait… lui demanda-t-il doucement alors que la rouquine lui lança un regard mêlant le questionnement et l'appréhension. Etait-elle allée trop loin dans la divulgation d'information ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Potter ? le questionna une Pansy surprise par cet arrêt brutal. Tu sais que tu ne dois rien nous cacher, quoi qu'il nous en coût, nous jouons le jeu alors vous le devez aussi.

-On se calme. La coupa Harry, plutôt agacé par le ton qu'elle employait. Je m'étonne simplement d'une chose… la façon dont ton cher serpentard a si « héroïquement » sauvé Hermione, ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid à toi ?

Un blanc s'installa alors dans la salle. Les gryffondors attendaient sa réponse avec la plus grande impatience alors que la concernée semblait réfléchir pour peser ses mots.

-En quoi cela te regarde Potter ?

-En réalité, je m'en moque pas mal. Lui affirma-t-il aussi sec, mais d'après les bruits de couloir, Malefoy serait ton futur nom, alors si les incartades de ton …

-Il ne faut pas croire à toutes les rumeurs ! coupa-t-elle aussitôt. Cela ne relève en rien de notre serment, je n'ais pas à te… elle corrigea sa phrase, à vous répondre de mes actes sur ce plan là.

-ho si ! insista Harry alors que le reste de l'assistance se délectait du match de ping pong. Si ce n'est pas l'amour qui te pousse à agir ainsi, qu'elle est ta motivation Parkinson ?

Un nouveau froid sibérien rempli la salle. Si les yeux de Pansy avaient la même puissance que sa baguette un éclair vert aurait foudroyé Harry mais ce dernier s'en moquait pas mal. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être trahi. Se lancer dans une bataille aux côtés d'alliers peu fiables ne le tentait pas et mettait surtout la vie de tous en péril.

Après réflexion, son interlocutrice jugea de la pertinence de sa requête et se décida à répondre le plus brièvement possible.

-Drago est comme un frère pour moi. Nous nous aimons, mais d'une manière fraternelle. Je ne suis pas jalouse de ses conquêtes, écœurées par certaines tout au plus.

En quelques phrases, elle avait résumé la situation. Pansy connaissait Drago depuis des années, il avait toujours été là pour elle, en apprenant leur mariage convenu, ils avaient même tenté d'avoir une relation sous la pression de leur entourage. Il était le premier homme qu'elle avait connu et vice et versa, mais le sentiment d'amour passionné n'avait pas éclairé le moment d'intimité partagé. S'ils devaient suivre le chemin convenu et arrangé par leurs familles, autant que ce soit l'un avec l'autre. Mais une vie sans amour, toute serpentard qu'elle était lui semblait bien difficile à accepter.

Perdue dans ses réflections et souvenirs intimes, Pansy en oublia son masque froid et hautain. Les gryffondors purent alors lire un fragment de mélancolie dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse aussi sec.

-Convaincue Potter ou bien dois-je jeter ma vie privée en pâture devant vous.

-Non, nous sommes convaincus répondit une Ginny assez touchée par cet aveux et retenant Harry par le bras, prêt à poser d'autres questions. Nous en savons suffisamment, insista-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son cher et tendre.

Les réflexions sur un éventuel projet de sauvetage allèrent donc bon train et les bases en furent posées, un peu pèle mêle. Il ne manquait plus qu'à tout organiser et trouver les ingrédients nécessaires ainsi que le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Au même instant, Drago n'arrivait toujours pas à dessiner son plan et encore moins à trouver le sommeil. Il observait Hermione. Si seulement il avait le courage d'aller au fond de ses pensées. Ce qu'il rêvait, à l'instant, c'était de la prendre contre lui, de lui dire ce qu'elle représentait réellement pour lui, mais il ne savait pas comment le faire. Jamais il n'avait été romantique ou attentionné, en y réfléchissant, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait, c'était un fait.

Ce qu'il ignorait en réalité, c'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'y mettre les formes ni même de trouver ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il n'avait qu'à lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et cela suffirait, mais il en était incapable. Il pensait aussi sûrement que les sangs purs sont supérieurs, que s'il se déclarait de la sorte, il se ridiculiserait. Et oui, Drago avait fait preuve d'héroïsme ici, mais risquer qu'elle le rejette, il n'y était absolument pas préparé.

Soudain, le son de cors retentit avec une telle intensité qu'Hermione se leva d'un bond en hurlant alors que le cœur de Drago s'emballa à un rythme fou.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le questionna-t-elle complètement affolée.

-J'en sais rien. Allons voir.

Sans ajouter un mot ils se précipitèrent dans les couloirs en direction de la salle du conseil. Alors qu'ils parcouraient prudemment le dédale étroit, ils purent constater une certaine agitation côté Morgoles. A chaque nouvelle fenêtre, ils apercevaient des gardes courant dans tous les sens. Difficile de dire où ils allaient puisque chacun partait dans des directions opposées, mais tous avaient dégainé leurs armes.

Les deux poudlariens constatèrent avec effroi qu'une partie des gardes se postaient vers les fenêtres. A première vue, ils ne les connaissaient pas toutes mais en encerclaient une bonne partie. Puis, plus rien. L'affreux vacarme qui leur déchirait les tympans s'arrêta aussi brutalement qu'il était venu.

Ils stoppèrent leur course pour s'interroger du regard, partagés entre la peur d'avoir à affronter les monstres, et s'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de venir les chercher dans leur petit havre de paix ? Mais en même temps, toute cette agitation de leur côté semblait les inquiéter tout autant. Si les sorciers venaient les attaquer et ainsi les chercher eux ? Toutes les hypothèses étaient possibles.

C'est à pas feutrés qu'ils arrivèrent devant la fenêtre de la salle du conseil. Le roi était assis sur son lit, tout comme la dernière fois, trois boules de lumières tournoyaient autour de lui. Il paraissait calme.

-Mon seigneur, le Vortex a été actionné par un visiteur : Lucius Malefoy. Lança prudemment un des gardes.

Drago écarquilla les yeux et sentit son cœur s'affoler. Son père ! son père était ici, mais pourquoi ? Et comment ça « le visiteur » il connaissait ces créatures ? il…

- Amenez-le-moi. Répondit sèchement le roi sans bouger d'un pouce.

Lorsque le garde fut sorti de son champ de vision, il se redressa calmement et les trois boules s'immobilisèrent dans son dos. Il attrapa un manteau en cuir aux épaules renforcées par des plaques de métal et enfila également une ceinture d'armes blanches. Ces artifices masquaient assez efficacement son corps chétif. Hermione reconnu alors celui qui l'avait capturé. C'était étrange, mais leurs visages se ressemblaient un peu et elle eut comme un flash en le voyant vêtu de la sorte. C'était le roi qu'elle avait aperçu quelques secondes avant de perdre conscience. Elle se souvenait d'un garde, mais la silhouette rembourrée de ce monstre ne laissait la place à aucun doute. Il était venu la chercher en personne.

Troublée par cette révélation, elle ne laissa pas ses pensées l'envahir et perturber son raisonnement. En effet, son esprit se focalisa très rapidement sur une autre donnée :

Elle lança un regard plein d'espoir à Drago. Si Lucius était là, il sauverait son fils et maintenant elle savait qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas ici alors peut-être, peut-être qu'ils allaient pouvoir partir, enfin ! Merlin… difficile de ne pas y croire. Mais la prudence devait être de mise et elle prit la main de Drago dont la respiration semblait de plus en plus saccadée. Doucement, il laissa les doigts fins de la jeune femme s'immiscer dans les siens et comprit exactement où elle voulait en venir. Il ne s'agissait pas de faire irruption devant son père pour lui dire « père, je suis là, je suis là emmenez moi, sortez moi d'ici » comme il en mourrait d'envie. Si les Morgoles en avaient décidé autrement, Lucius ne pourrait pas lutter contre leur volonté.

Cependant, tous deux ne purent réfréner un large sourire en voyant effectivement Lucius Malefoy arriver dans la salle du conseil entouré de deux gardes. Même Hermione fut heureuse de le voir ! C'est dire. Il ne semblait pas aussi serein et hautain que d'habitude, et pour cause !

-Seigneur, commença Lucius la voix lancinante, en voyant le roi se lever dans sa direction.

-A genoux. Ordonna ce dernier alors que Lucius s'exécutait servilement. J'espère que tu as apporté de meilleures plantations que la dernière fois. Vos pousses n'ont pas tenus plus de quinze décades ici.

-Oui Mon seigneur, nous nous en étions rendu compte et nos meilleurs chercheurs ont compris le problème. Je vous rapporte donc un nouveau coli.

-Bien. Tu peux t'en aller alors.

-Mon seigneur, en réalité, j'ai une requête à vous formuler. Prononça le mangemort, toujours l'échine courbée et les yeux plus rivés sur le sol que jamais.

-Et alors ? S'étonna le roi, offusqué que cette misérable larve ose faire une requête. En dehors de nos pseudos accords nous n'avons absolument rien à vous devoir. Estime-toi heureux que nous les maintenions.

-Oui mon seigneur. Mais j'implore votre indulgence.

Lucius savait caresser ses maîtres dans le sens du poil.

-Je t'écoute.

-Il est probable que mon fils unique soit coincé dans votre dimension.

A l'ouïe de ces mots, Drago sentit sa gorge se nouer, son père était là, il allait pouvoir tout arranger comme d'habitude. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Merlin que ce sentiment était bon.

-Alors c'est donc lui qui nous cause tous ces problèmes depuis le début. C'est ton fils. Méprisa le roi.

-Pardonnez-le. Il ne cherche probablement qu'à survivre. Mon fils est fort et courageux. Mais si vous le laissez partir, il vous laissera en paix.

-Certainement pas. Il a exécuté l'un des nôtres et protège celle qui doit devenir ma compagne. Il doit payer pour ça.

Lucius se permit alors de relever un peu la tête.

-Cette Sang-de-bourbe, Hermione Granger, vous la voulez comme reine ? s'exclama-t-il avec un dégoût non dissimulé.

A ces paroles une boule de lumière qui flottait calment dans l'air derrière le roi partit frapper Lucius de plein fouet à l'épaule gauche, le propulsant en arrière dans un hurlement. Drago ne bougea pas, mais Hermione sentit sa main se crisper autour de la sienne.

-Je t'interdis, espèce de misérable sous produit du monde occulte, de contredire mes décisions et d'insulter ma promise. Cette femme dispose d'une aura féerique dix fois supérieure à la tienne. De telles concentrations de magie pure sont rares parmi les vôtres. Vous et vos semblables n'êtes que les déchets de la magie.

-Veuillez me pardonner mon seigneur. Siffla Lucius entre ses dents, cherchant à se redresser alors que son épaule commençait à saigner, souillant sa robe de sorcier haute couture. Je ne demande que mon fils. La sang-de-… Miss Granger restera avec vous.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je donc cela ? S'étonna le roi d'un air supérieur et condescendant à souhait. C'est évident qu'Hermione, comme vous l'appelez, restera ici. Toi et ton maître n'êtes pas en position de nous imposer quoi que ce soit.

-Parce qu'elle a réussi à envoyer un journal dans notre monde où elle décrit vos moeurs, votre hiérarchie et bien plus encore. Bluffa Lucius, sachant simplement qu'Hermione avait écrit un journal et qu'elle évoquait Drago avec elle, mais sans plus.

-Et dis-moi. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas ce journal sur toi alors ? Tu connais les termes de notre accord.

Drago désespérait. Son père avait passé un accord avec ces monstres.

-Oui, je le sais. Nous collectons tous les écrits et toutes les traces de votre existence sur terre. Ensuite nous vous les rapportons pour éviter que le monde des sorciers ne prévoie les prochaines attaques. En échanges, vous nous en informez pour que nous mettions nos héritières en sécurité, récita Malefoy senior prouvant qu'il avait bien appris la leçon. Bon nombre de familles de notre cercle ont apprécié d'être dans le secret de la dernière razzia et d'avoir pu éviter la perte de leurs filles. Je n'ai pas encore ce carnet, mais il est ma priorité.

Hermione porta sa main libre jusqu'à sa bouche, les yeux figés d'horreur en entendant cela. Drago le vit et l'attira jusqu'à lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle tournait désormais le dos à la fenêtre et enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de son protecteur qui la serra contre lui. Il lui passa une main dans le creux des reins et une autre derrière la tête pour bien lui faire sentir qu'il continuerait coûte que coûte à la protéger. Alors qu'elle se blottit contre lui, pensant que bien des vies auraient pu être préservées, Drago continuait à fixer son père par-dessus la tête de son amazone. Personne ne le vit, mais son regard transpirait la haine envers l'homme qu'il avait toujours estimé, surestimé même. Il savait parfaitement de quelles familles il parlait, toutes des adeptes de Voldemort. Ils avaient sacrifié le monde sorcier pour mieux s'en sortir. Ils avaient vendu leurs âmes aux diables, aux Morgoles.

-Rapporte-moi ce journal. Ordonna le roi. Et peut-être que j'épargnerais ta vie et celle de ton cher maître. Et fais vite.

-Et mon fils ?

-Considère qu'il est mort. Alors maintenant sauve ta peau. Apporte-moi ce journal. Le roi termina sa tirade en lançant un petit geste dédaigneux de la main, indiquant aux gardes de le reconduire.

Lucius fut empoigné sous chaque épaule et traîné jusqu'à la salle du Vortex. Il avait joué, il avait perdu.

Drago se reprit tant bien que mal et entraîna Hermione avec lui jusqu'au dortoir à nouveau. Un long silence s'installa, chacun tentait de recouvrer ses esprits. La jeune amazone n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle savait que Voldemort et ses adeptes n'avaient aucune morale et la cruauté imbibée dans leur être, mais là… être soumis, elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Ils avaient trouvé leurs maîtres eux aussi finalement. Mais quelle bande de lâches, des pauvres limaces visqueuses et gluantes, voilà tout ce qu'ils étaient, des êtres sans âme, plus répugnants et méprisables que de la souillure accumulée dans un siphon de lavabo.

Elle s'approcha alors doucement de Drago. Debout devant elle, il lui tournait le dos. Elle entendit alors sa respiration lente mais profonde et comprit qu'il mettait tout en œuvre pour la contrôler. Doucement, elle se positionna derrière son dos, glissa une main le long de sa taille jusqu'à son ventre et l'autre sous son épaule droite jusqu'à ses biceps. Enfin, elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres dans sa nuque et resta ainsi, cherchant à lui communiquer un quelconque réconfort.

Le serpentard poussa un soupir à ce contact magnifié par un silence réparateur. Loin d'essayer de s'en soustraire, il ferma les yeux et saisit sa main droite pour l'embrasser avant de la replacer là où elle était. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment. Debout au milieu de nulle part.

Puis il se dégagea très délicatement de son étreinte, sans la brusquer. Elle le laissa alors seul mais ne le lâcha pas des yeux, inquiète des conséquences que ces révélations aurait sur lui, cet homme si imprévisible.

-Quel… Drago avait tenté de prononcer un mot mais la foule de sentiments se bousculant en lui l'en empêcha, par où commencer ? Tout son monde s'écroulait. La grandeur des Malefoy ! hum ! Elle était bien belle. Son père, l'homme qu'il avait idolâtré n'était qu'un petit homme peureux et lâche. A cette pensée une centaine de petits poignards lui martelèrent l'estomac, rendant sa respiration un peu plus douloureuse encore.

Voilà dans quel climat il avait été élevé. Marcher sur les autres pour sortir la tête de l'eau, et non pas essayer d'en faire baisser le niveau pour que chacun s'en tire. Tout ceci était à peine croyable. Ils avaient eu un grand nombre d'ouvrages sur les Morgoles, pouvant faire avancer la recherche probablement et éviter les razzias mais non ! ils l'avaient gardé pour eux et s'en servaient pour tirer leur épingle du jeu au détriment des autres. Quel honte pour cette si grande et si puissante famille. Tout le model patriarcal sur lequel s'était appuyé Drago toute sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de silence où chacun tentait de rassembler ses esprits, Hermione reprit la parole.

-Le seul point positif dans cette histoire c'est que mon journal est bien parvenu à Poudlard et que Lucius ne l'a pas. Alors ils savent que nous sommes en vie. Nous en doutions, mais ils le savent.

-Ah ouais ! Ben ça n'empêche pas Weasley de forniquer au lieu de te chercher en tout cas. Lança violemment Drago.

Hermione releva la tête, profondément blessée par cette remarque et prête à lui lancer les pires horreurs, mais le serpentard ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il se précipita vers le lit sur lequel elle s'était assise et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Excuse-moi Hermione. Excuse-moi… dit-il du fond du cœur en lui entourant le visage de ses mains. Je ne voulais pas. Je suis désolé…

Mais la gryffondor ne répondit pas.

-Hermione, tu sais comme je peux être des fois… Un peu… idiot, prononça-t-il avec difficulté tout de même. Et là je suis perdu… Je sais, ce n'est pas une raison mais… Dis quelque chose enfin.

-Des fois ? lui répondit-elle en relevant un des coins de sa bouche, mais les yeux marqué par une tristesse mélancolique.

-Bon d'accord… je te l'accorde, souvent, il chercha à la faire sourire ce qui fonctionna un peu.

Elle se recula, un peu gênée par cette proximité.

-Hermione. Ce que l'on vient d'entendre ne change rien en réalité, reprit le beau blond dans l'espoir de la consoler. Si ce n'est que mon père a une morale déplorable. Mais ça ne change rien. S'il sait contacter les morgoles, peut être que d'autres trouveront le moyen. Il reste un espoir et puis maintenant, comme tu le dis, ils ont le journal. Qui, on ne sait pas, mais ils l'ont…

Mais l'expression d'inquiétude profonde que dégageait la jeune femme ne changea pas.

-Quoi que négocie mon père… reprit Drago, tu m'entends, quoi qu'il négocie, je ne partirais pas sans toi. On est dans la même galère et je te l'ai déjà prouvé non ?

Drago comprit à cet instant précis ce qu'il devait faire. Tout s'éclaira en lui aussi clairement qu'un et un font deux. Son visage s'illumina alors d'un sourire sincère et merveilleux, un sourire destiné à son amazone…


	21. Oublie mon nom

**Oublie mon nom.**

Comme si toute sa vie venait de trouver un sens, Drago s'approcha à nouveau d'Hermione et l'embrassa délicatement, très délicatement. Ses lèvres effleurèrent à peine celles de la gryffondor mais prirent le temps de se faire sentir consciencieusement. Surprise, elle se recula un peu plus pour être bloquée contre le mur. Pourtant, elle ne se sentit pas oppressée ni prise au piège, il resta un peu en arrière, en la regardant. Merlin qu'il était beau, si seulement il n'était pas Drago Malefoy.

-Hermione écoute moi. Il riva littéralement ses yeux dans ceux de son amazone avant de reprendre en lui murmurant tendrement, écoute-moi bien. Ne réfléchis plus. Laisse de côté tes préjugés, tes peurs, et tes blocages. Qu'est-ce que te dicte ton cœur ?  
-Drago je… Bafouilla-t-elle, au comble de son trouble. Ses yeux cherchant une réponse dans l'abysse bleu en face d'elle.  
-Hermione, je sais que tu penses aimer Weasley, mais ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi. Elle voulut répondre quelque chose, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Attends, J'en ais marre de ce petit jeu malsain entre nous. Ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai compris quelque chose. Je ne désire pas coucher avec toi. Je… je veux faire l'amour avec toi. Tu comprends ? la questionna-t-il en baissant la tête et en relevant les yeux, toujours si intensément rivés dans son regard à elle.

-Mais…  
-Pas de mais Hermione. Oublie la surface, il n'y a que toi et moi ici. Regarde moi, regarde moi bien et dis moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu désir aussi.  
-…

Il lui laissa encore quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de reprendre tout aussi calmement, mais avec une certaine appréhension tout de même :

-Alors maintenant, je vais t'embrasser à nouveau… il marqua une courte pause pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler correctement ce qu'il sous-entendait. Si jamais tu penses ne rien ressentir pour moi, alors repousse moi. Je ne me vexerais pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas, nous en resterons définitivement là. Je ne tenterais plus jamais rien sur ce plan, nous resterons juste… amis, prononça-t-il avec difficulté, comme si cette idée lui était douloureuse. Mais si tu ne me repousse pas…

Il se rapprocha alors un peu plus d'elle pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

-Oublie mon nom et écoute ton cœur Hermione, ne pense pas à l'avenir. Il est bien trop incertain.

Ils étaient plongés les yeux dans les yeux et les sens d'Hermione s'affolaient. Elle avait bien compris ? Drago lui demandait… enfin il insinuait qu'il l'aimait ? Étais-ce si difficile à croire ? Voilà plus d'un mois qu'il le lui prouvait. Son séjour ici l'avaient profondément changé et voilà tout ce qu'attendait Hermione depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle sentit tous les sentiments refoulés pour se protéger l'envahir à la vitesse d'un raz-de-marée. Elle le voulait, elle désirait répondre favorablement à sa demande. Dans son discours, il n'avait aucun ton de défis, personne ne pouvait perdre au nouveau jeu qu'il lui proposait…

Elle parcouru alors lentement les derniers centimètres d'elle même et là… Et là ce fut une explosion de bonheur. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, se délectant l'un de l'autre pour s'imbiber totalement de leur improbable partenaire. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine, découvrant le plaisir de goûter l'être aimé, Hermione apparaissait à Drago comme la Manne aux hébreux.

Après ce long chemin de croix, ils estimaient se mériter l'un l'autre. Plus de crainte, plus de soucis, seul comptait l'instant présent. Et ce moment était doux et merveilleux. Drago rompit leur baiser en se reculant, lui lançant un regard si intense, accompagné d'un sourire si sincère que la jeune femme fondit comme neige au soleil. Il était son fruit défendu et elle avait envie d'y croquer à pleine dents.

Elle s'allongea, lui confirmant ainsi son désir et que, pour la deuxième fois en moins de 24 heures, ils allaient refaire l'amour. Chacun savait parfaitement qu'aux yeux du reste du monde, leur union n'était que pêché. Mais la luxure les accueillait avec tant d'impatience qu'ils ne pouvaient plus résister. Tout deux prenaient conscience qu'ils n'allaient pas seulement coucher ensemble, mais qu'ils allaient s'exprimer les émotions et sentiments informulables pour l'instant.

Avant de la rejoindre, Drago se déshabilla totalement…

-J'ai trop besoin de te sentir contre moi. Lui dit-il dans un sourire alors qu'elle le regardait avec envie.

Elle en fit de même et chacun put profiter entièrement et totalement de l'autre. L'époque antédiluvienne où ils se haïssaient leur apparaissait comme un lointain souvenir, balayé par le déluge d'horreurs qu'ils avaient essuyé. Cette fois, les préliminaires seraient torrides, elle le savait et n'en était pas effrayée le moins du monde. Drago s'allongea sur elle et profita une nouvelle fois de la douceur de sa peau, il l'embrassa alors qu'elle déplaçait lentement ses mains dans son dos. Puis il commença à descendre pour goûter à toutes les parcelles de son corps, son cou, ses seins… Il les titilla merveilleusement bien et l'obligea à se cambrer en gémissant. Puis il continua à descendre pour embrasser son ventre, laissant nonchalamment traîner une main sur sa poitrine. Il voulait connaître et profiter du moindre bout de peau de son amazone, la cajolant ainsi un long moment alors que leurs deux corps commençaient à se mouvoir pour augmenter les petites frictions si délectables.

Drago voulut prolonger ce moment éternellement mais elle en décida autrement. Elle le stoppa et l'obligea à inverser les rôles. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait constamment bénéficié de ses caresses, mais elle aussi désirait cette peau laiteuse et si ferme du serpentard. Il se laissa docilement faire et se surpris à penser que sans cette expérience, il n'aurait jamais pu la connaître, trouvant ainsi une parcelle d'espoir dans l'horreur. A présent elle parsemait son torse de baiser et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ces prodigieuses caresses. Ses gestes étaient hésitants et inexpérimentés, mais divin en raison de leur origines et de leur but.  
Il voulut bouger mais elle l'en empêcha et commença à l'embrasser sur la joue puis dans le cou… Merlin quelle douce torture.

Elle-même excitée par cette situation, elle commença à serrer son corps contre son amant, voulant enfin profiter pleinement de lui. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne l'imprégnait de volupté et d'allégresse. Une sorte de légèreté et de force communicative.

-Hermione… expira-t-il.  
-Chuuuuut… lui susurra-t-elle, se sentant pleinement en confiance et prête à s'unire à cet homme devenu si cher à son cœur.

Drago ferma de nouveau les yeux, mais il ne tenait plus. Il sentait comme des vagues de bonheur l'envahir, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle refluant férocement à chaque battement de cœur dans ses veines. Ce qu'il aurait pris jadis pour un poison produisait un effet addictif sur lui. Son esprit s'imbibait de ces sensations dont il ne pourrait plus se passer désormais, il en était bien conscient. Et puis ces petits baisers tendres qu'elle lui prodiguait c'était…

-Merlin… arriva-t-il à prononcer.

Hermione non plus n'arrivait plus à tenir. Brûlante de désire, elle en voulu, beaucoup plus, et passa à califourchon sur lui sans relâcher l'intensité de ses merveilleuses caresses. Drago ouvrit les yeux pour profiter du divin spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et ne put réfréner un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'elle uni enfin leur deux corps. Les deux amants pouvaient définitivement communier ensemble, partager sans restriction.

Il commença à ne plus pouvoir se retenir et parcouru son corps de ses deux mains à un rythme effréné, ne voulant rien manquer et cru prendre une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle commença à se mouvoir lentement sur lui, poussant de petits gémissements de plaisir. Ensemble, ils laissèrent s'élever leur passion dévorante, lui vouant une dévotion sans borne.

La tête légèrement penchée en arrière, les yeux à demis clos et la bouche entre-ouverte, Hermione célébrait ce moment d'extase. Elle le sentait en elle avec tellement de plaisir qu'elle sut instinctivement ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle voulait faire durer ce moment de magie pure et commença à répéter inlassablement un petit mouvement vertical, expirant sa ferveur à chaque descente.

Drago se demanda si un jour ces yeux pourraient se remettrent de cette vision. Mais il savait dès à présent que, si ses pupilles pourraient voir d'autres images, celle-là serait gravée à vie dans son coeur. Cet ange providentiel lui apprenait la patience, la douceur et la sensualité. Le serpent accueillait ces nouvelles vertus comme un dons précieux et délectable. Il ne put réfréner un immense sourire qui illumina son visage lorsqu'elle le regarda de nouveau. Devant cet accueil, les yeux de la rouge et or s'illuminèrent de milliers de charbons ardents exprimant la passion qu'elle vouait à son amant.

Alors qu'elle continuait à danser sensuellement sur lui, il détacha les mains de son corps pour saisir les siennes. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent et leurs regards se loquèrent l'un sur l'autre.

-Hermione… Tu es magnifique… lui murmura-t-il.

C'était tellement bon que l'un et l'autre entrèrent dans une autre dimension. Puis le beau blond sentit l'extase arriver, il dégagea son étreinte pour placer ses mains sur les hanches de sa somptueuse partenaire, la suréleva un peu, puis commença des vas-et viens de plus en plus rapides en elle. Submergée par les sensations, Hermione se laissa tomber en avant, sa poitrine effleura le torse de Drago qui ne tenait plus et elle gémis comme jamais elle n'aurait pensé le faire au creux de son oreille. Il glissait en elle à une cadence soutenue mais parfaitement rythmée, lui procurant une jouissance qui l'obligea à hurler malgré elle. Le corps de la divine amante s'enflammait. Sa vu et son audition se troublèrent alors que le septième ciel s'offrait à elle, parfaitement guidée par son partenaire. Drago ne put retenir plus longtemps le flux de sa passion et cria à son tour son extase avant de ralentir progressivement la cadence. La Gryffondor s'écroula brutalement sur le serpentard en nage et étendit ses jambes dès qu'il se stoppa.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras en la serrant fort, très fort. Jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel plaisir. Il venait de faire l'amour à une fille, c'était sa première fois. La première fois qu'il jouissait si fortement. Elle était à lui, définitivement à lui. Chacun respirait de façon plus que saccadée en cherchant à reprendre ses esprits. Il lui releva alors la tête et l'embrassa avec passion, Hermione le lui rendit au centuple. Elle était heureuse. L'accomplissement de son amour en toute sérénité venait de la combler. Il était parfait. Peu importait la suite qui allaient en découler. Elle l'aimait et savait que ce sentiment était partagé. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Tous deux s'endormirent enfin pour une véritable nuit lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A leur réveil, plus aucune appréhension sur la réaction de leur partenaire, à peine commencèrent-ils à bouger que leurs lèvres se cherchèrent instinctivement et n'eurent aucun mal à se trouver. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que le silence fut timidement rompu :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? murmura Hermione, toujours nichée au creux des bras de son amant.  
-Et bien, aller prendre un bain et chercher à manger comme d'habitude. Lui répondit ce dernier.  
-ça n'était pas ce que je voulais dire Drago.  
-Je sais, mais tu te poses trop de questions.

Drago savait parfaitement qu'Hermione lui demandait ce qu'il allait advenir de leur relation si jamais, par bonheur, ils arrivaient à s'en sortir vivants. Et ça, il préférait ne pas y penser. Il tenait à elle, c'était plus que certain, mais sincèrement, elle restait Hermione Granger et lui Drago Malefoy. Retourner dans sa famille semblait compromis, il n'arriverait probablement plus à regarder son père en face et que faire ? partir ? s'exiler ? c'est-à-dire se retrouver de nouveau seul, comme ici avant l'arrivée d'Hermione. Non, ne pas y penser était la meilleure solution.

Quant à Hermione, elle se sentait différente. De ses deux premiers ébats amoureux, elle n'en retiendrait qu'un intense plaisir, mais du dernier… Son cœur était conquis. Bon sang ! Conquis par Drago Malefoy en environ un mois… C'était à peine croyable. Qu'allaient-ils devenir en rentrant chez eux ? Allait-il la quitter et redevenir le petit con frimeur de Poudlard ?

« Probablement » s'avoua-t-elle à elle même.

Mais elle au moins saurait. Elle saurait qui il était vraiment. Et cela, ce don précieux qu'il lui avait fait, elle ne l'oublierait jamais.  
Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger avait envie d'être insouciante. Elle aurait souhaité lancer un sort pour que les bras rivés autour d'elle ne s'ouvrent plus jamais.

-Tient, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Lui murmura-t-il sans pour autant lui rendre sa liberté.

Elle le regarda un peu perplexe et attendit la suite.

-Alors avant tout, voici les options qu'il nous reste : continuer à vivre ici sans rien faire. Continuer l'exploration des couloirs sans lumière et dérober encore des objets aux Morgoles ce qui, je pense, ne sera plus possible vu l'agitation que notre premier larcin a provoqué. Enfin, nous pouvons attendre notre heure pour sortir d'ici, guetter l'opportunité… quelque chose. Alors, comment vois-tu la suite des événements ? Quelle option choisis-tu ?  
-Et bien, je dirais un mélange de tout cela : continuer à vivre le plus normalement possible, à fouiller les couloirs éteints histoire de peut-être faire une découverte importante et tout ceci en guettant la prochaine opportunité de s'enfuir.

-C'est exactement ce que je pense. Mais cette stratégie risque de durer. Il ne faut pas se voiler la face Hermione, ceci risque de prendre beaucoup de temps, des semaines, voir des mois et peut être même des… il ne put prononcer ce dernier mot que tous deux comprirent. Alors il nous faut des forces. Nous devons nous ménager et garder le moral…   
-Mais Drago c'est ce que nous faisons. Et après tout ce que l'on vient de traverser, je pense que nous en avons l'étoffe.

Il lui sourit de confiance, bien entendu qu'elle en avait l'étoffe. Lui n'en était pas très sur, mais elle…

-Alors accordons nous une matinée de repos. Un break. Imagine-toi à Poudlard ou là où tu préfères… et ne bougeons pas de ce lit. Nous avons des fruits pour ce matin encore et…  
-Ce n'est pas prudent Drago, vraiment pas, tu te souviens la dernière fois que nous avons fait un break ? Un Morgole a débarqué et…  
-Et ça n'arrivera plus. Hermione, j'en ais besoin. Ça fait trois mois que je suis là et pour la première fois je me sens bien… Et je suis convaincu que toi aussi. Ajouta-t-il dans un sourire coquin.

D'abord septique, la gryffondor se laissa très vite convaincre lorsqu'il commença à l'embrasser lentement, très lentement sur la joue, la serrant un peu plus contre lui…

La veille, à Poudlard, les anciens clans ennemis jouaient cartes sur table. Les serpentards étaient parvenus à récupérer un certain nombres d'ouvrages sur les morgoles, provoquant d'ailleurs un vent de panique parmi les mangemorts. Loin de soupçonner leurs rejetons une sorte de paranoïa suspicieuse s'instaura entre eux, chacun s'accusant mutuellement du vol.

Pansy, de son côté, surprenait tout le monde. Elle travaillait sans relâche à explorer chaque grimoire en détail. Lorsque Patricia lui avait conseillé de s'arrêter pour se reposer un peu, elle l'avait violemment envoyé balader.

-Pansy, tu as les yeux injectés de sang à force de lire, tu devrais aller te coucher. Lui avait-elle conseillé en toute innocence.  
-Mêle toi de tes affaires et va t'occuper de Weasley, il ne demande que ça. Jappa la serpentard sans même relever les yeux lorsque Patricia s'enfuiyait de la sale en pleurant.  
-C'est vraiment très intelligent. Prononça Ron avant de partir consoler son amie.

-Mais quel est ton problème à toi ? on te conseille de te reposer et toi, tu nous envoi promener ? qu'est-ce que tu cherches enfin ?

Neville avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir face à cette alliance contre nature. Il était certain de trahir ses pauvres parents. Les serpentards ricanaient vaguement sans trop faire de vague alors que Pansy restait imperturbable, le nez dans ses recherches. Elle pris tout de même la peine de lui répondre pour pouvoir se concentrer au plus vite.

-Tu apprendras très cher que nous, les serpentards, voulons réussir dans ce que nous entreprenons, et la fin justifie les moyens. En l'occurrence, je veux tirer Drago d'affaire.  
-Et Hermione ! corrigea Ginny.  
-Et la Miss-je-sais-tout… maugréas Pansy dans un murmure inarticulé et presque inaudible.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Ron revint dans la salle, le regard sombre et n'adressa aucune attention aux serpentards.

-Où est Patricia ? s'inquiéta Ginny.  
-Elle est allée se coucher. Elle ne se sentait pas bien et avait besoin de se calmer.  
-Et surtout le sport ça fatigue ! pouffa Milicent suivi des deux autres abrutis, sous le regard désespéré des gryffondors et de la première année.  
-La ferme ! pesta Ron sans pour autant se justifier sur une chose qui n'était pas arrivé, une seconde fois au moins, et qui ne les regardait en rien de toute manière.

Ginny regarda son frère prendre un des grimoires et l'ouvrir, mais elle comprit bien vite qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit à la lecture. Ses yeux restaient indéniablement figés sur un point imaginaire. Elle aurait voulu l'aider, lui dire qu'ils allaient retrouver Hermione, lui dire qu'il pourrait bientôt la serrer contre lui et mettre un terme à la souffrance qu'il endurait depuis plus d'un mois. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Les espoirs de parvenir à leurs fins restaient minces. Harry le lui avait confié la nuit dernière. Il avait abandonné la recherche des Horcruxes et avait délégué cette tache à l'ordre, bien trop préoccupé par le sort d'Hermione. Mais il s'était fixé une date butoir après laquelle il ne pourrait pas poursuivre sur cette voix. La lutte contre Voldemort restait indéniablement une priorité pour le monde de la sorcellerie et plus encore. Il était investit d'une mission et Hermione comprendrait que sa vie à elle seule ne valait pas celle de milliers de personnes. Il avait confessé ce triste dessein à Ginny insistant pour qu'elle ne le divulgue à personne. D'abord choquée, la gryffondor avait bien compris les enjeux et le dilemme de son amour.

Une heure plus tard, Harry décréta qu'il était temps de mettre en commun toutes les information collectées. Certaines légendes sur les morgoles semblaient complètement grotesques et bizarrement, elle venaient systématiquement de Crabb et Goyle. Mais en croisant leurs sources et en s'y mettant à tous, ils parvirent à éclaircir un certain nombre de zones d'ombres.

Visiblement, les Morgoles étaient jadis bien connus du monde sorcier. Ils remontaient à la surface bien plus régulièrement et partout sur le globe pour « voler » des filles. Mais à la différence près qu'elles leur étaient offertes en sacrifice. De nombreux récits faisaient donc états de leurs visites régulières et plusieurs savants avaient écrits sur eux. Mais progressivement, les villages se rebellèrent et mettaient leurs vierges à l'abrit ou alors mettaient tout en œuvre pour qu'elles ne les intéressent plus. Ils durent alors kidnapper les jeunes femmes. Mais, déjà affaiblis par l'épidémie, ils eurent de plus en plus de mal à commander régulièrement les astres. Ils furent alors obligés de collecter plus de filles en même temps pour piocher le moins possible dans le collectif, leur magie commune. Ils se concentrèrent également sur les sorcières, plus « réceptive » au traitement qu'ils leur injectait :

« Le Nymphomins » bredouilla Neville en se rappelant des notes d'Hermione.

De ce fait, ils jouèrent sur l'effet de surprise pour ne pas que les peuples se préparent et ne fassent le nécessaire pour leur cacher les vierges. Ils passèrent alors un pacte avec des familles de sorciers leur demandant de masquer leurs venues et d'en faire disparaître toutes les traces, en échange de quoi, ils les préviendraient un peu avant pour ne pas prendre leurs filles à eux. Ces familles de sorciers gardèrent ce secret comme le plus précieux des trésors et le transmirent de générations en générations.

L'existence des Morgoles passa alors dans le domaine des légendes populaires. Certaines familles exigeant de leurs enfants qu'ils mangent de la soupe à la courge sous peine d'appeler les Morgoles pour venir les chercher. Et cela fonctionna de moins en moins bien, jusqu'à ce que même cette menace soit raillée du vocabulaire sorcier ou presque.

Lorsque Voledmort arriva au pouvoir, il exigea d'obtenir tous les livres de magie noire des familles de mangemorts et découvrit l'histoire. Ce que le petit groupe de gryffondors et même de serpentard ignorait par contre, c'est qu'il avait passé un pacte avec les Morgoles. En plus de continuer à dissimuler les preuves de leur existence, il leur fournissait des plantes capables de résister aux conditions souterraines pour diversifier leur nourriture. En échange de quoi, les Morgoles lui permettraient de puiser dans leur collectif lorsqu'il serait suffisamment puissant.

C'est surtout Karina qui leur fourni les détails sur la relation entre Voldemort et les morgoles, mais même elle ignorait le pacte passé pour obtenir plus de pouvoirs. Mais elle n'adhérait pas du tout aux opinions de ses parents. A à peine onze ans, elle vouait un culte sans bornes à Harry Potter et faisait preuve d'une étonnante perspicacité sur le monde qui l'entourait. Elle savait parfaitement que ses parents étaient des mangemorts et jouait le jeu de Voldemort lorsqu'il venait dans la demeure familiale. Le mage noir n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de « sonder » cette petite fille pour vérifier si elle partageait bien les convictions de ses parents. Lorsqu'il se rendait dans la demeure familiale, Karina se montrait soumise et respectueuse. Pourquoi aurait-il perdu du temps avec une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années ? Il était loin de soupçonner son intelligence exceptionnelle faisant d'elle, malgré son jeune age, une adversaire redoutable.

Elle se prépara durant des semaines pour ne penser qu'à la victoire et à la réussite au détriment des autres, en prévision de la répartition. Atterrir à Gryffondor aurait attiré de terribles soupçons sur elle et elle n'aurait put réaliser ses plans, à savoir tout faire pour aider Harry Potter à vaincre Voldy comme elle l'appelait.

Lorsqu'elle déclara tout cela devant l'assemblée de la salle sur demande, même Pansy en resta la bouche ouverte. Mais peu importait, l'essentiel était de trouver comment sortir Drago de là. Ils convinrent alors ensemble de rechercher dans un premier temps ce qu'était l'apnaya, et d'essayer de s'en procurer si cela était possible. Harry allait les entraîner au combat, même si cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas sur le long terme, il faudrait bien reconnaître qu'avec les connaissances actuelles des serpentards en duels, ils n'iraient pas bien loin face aux Morgoles.

Tous allèrent se coucher une sorte de boule au ventre. Certains étaient tétanisés par ce qui les attendait, d'autres étaient persuadés d'avoir vendu leur âme au diable en formant une telle alliance, comme Neville qui n'osa même pas penser à ses parents, trop honteux. Enfin, Harry était partagé, déjà accablé par sa destinée de combattre Voldemort, on venait de lui donner une nouvelle mission : affronter les pires ennemis des mondes sorciers et moldus de tous les temps. Mais avait-il bien le choix ? Hermione était bien en train de le faire : luter chaque minutes pour sa survie …

-Et ça ? Demanda Hermione en laissant son doigt sur la cicatrice de sept bons centimètres sur l'avant bras de Drago.  
-Heu… C'était l'hippogriffe de malheur.  
-Non ? Sérieusement ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
-Oui ! Sérieusement… et toi, celle-ci ? Drago montrait la cicatrice d'appendicite d'Hermione, toujours en tenue d'Êve, dans le lit avec lui.  
-C'est l'appendicite ! Tu ne l'as pas eu ?  
-Si, quand j'avais neuf ans je crois. Mais j'ai pas de cicatrice pour ça, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?  
-J'ai été opérée simplement.  
-noooooooon ! Les moldus opèrent encore pour l'appendicite ? Quelle bande de primitifs ! s'étonna-t-il en plaquant une main sur son front devant tant de stupidité.   
-Drago ! S'exaspéra-t-elle. Les moldus n'ont pas la même conception de la médecine, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont moins bons.  
-T'as eu mal ? Changea-t-il habillement de sujet de conversation.  
-Pour l'appendicite ? S'étonna-t-elle… oui, mais ce n'était pas…

-Alors lorsqu'on a eu mal, un bisou guérit tout, et il se pencha pour embrasser la cicatrice d'Hermione.  
-Drago ! Arrête…

Mais le jeune homme avait décidé de lécher du bout de la lange la petite marque, provoquant un fou rire chez la rouge et or.  
-Arrête… répéta-t-elle en riant de bon cœur.  
-Alors tu crains les chatouilles ? remarqua-t-il vicieusement en plissant les yeux… Donc tu es à ma mercie.

Et s'en suivit une séance peu orthodoxe de chatouilles en tout genre qui dégénéra très très rapidement en caresses, de plus en plus sensuelles et coquines pour le plus grand bonheur des deux protagonistes.

Hermione n'analysait plus rien, elle comprenait bien maintenant la réaction de Drago lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici. Cela faisait la troisième fois en peu de temps qu'ils faisaient l'amour et sincèrement, si ses forces physiques le lui avaient permis, elle en aurait redemandé encore. Et oui ! faire l'amour avec Drago Malefoy était réellement décoiffant et surtout, que faire d'autre ? non mais c'était vrai quoi ! Après tout ce qu'elle venait d'endurer, elle méritait bien ces instants de bonheur et d'insouciance… Et quel meilleur moyen de se décontracter que celui des caresses du serpentard. Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à sa peau, son corps… hum… son corps !

« Hermione Janne Granger ! tu n'es qu'une dévergondée » ! pensa-t-elle… mais très vite, alors que la bouche du serpentard s'occupait d'un ses des seins avec la plus grande dextérité du monde, une autre petite voix s'insurgea en elle : « oui ! Et alors ? » !

oyé oyé ! voila, vu que je publie de moins en moins rapidement par faute de temps pour écrire (il me faut au moins une demie journée pour me pauser et ça c'est rare), j'ai créé récemment un forum principalement autour de cette fic où vous y trouverez des compléments de ce qu'il y a ici, spoilers, fanarts etc... c'est aussi l'occasion de se conseiller mutuellement des fics publiées sur voila. Ce forum est dans mon profile. Aucune obligation, c'est à vous de voir si cela vous intéresse ! en tout cas merci pour tous vos encouragement et à bientot j'espère. bye


	22. Pas de fumée sans feu

**Pas de fumée sans feu **

-Tu vas épouser Pansy, comme prévu ? demanda Hermione, lovée dans les bras de son homme, la tête contre son torse.

-Tu sais bien que non, lui répondit-il sans arrêter de jouer délicatement avec les mèches brunes de son amazone, le regard fixé sur le plafond du dortoir.

A cette réponse si instinctive, Hermione soupira de bonheur.

-Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

-Non rien.

-Bon sang Hermione, arrête de penser à notre retour là-haut, s'énerva-t-il légèrement en se redressant pour s'asseoir dans le lit.

-Mais tu ne comprends donc pas que j'ai besoin de cette perspective pour tenir ici ! lui rétorqua-t-elle un peu fébrile.

-Et moi ça me consume.

Un blanc extrêmement gênant s'installa entre les deux amants. Mais Hermione décida de ne pas en rester là. Elle avait besoin de parler, d'envisager, d'analyser, de comprendre tout simplement.

-Mais pourquoi enfin ! L'espoir fait vivre non ?

-Et quel espoir ? lui répondit-il du tac au tac sur un ton glacial. Quel espoir nous avons à la surface ? Les Morgoles existeront toujours, Voldemort tiendra toujours ma famille et menacera toujours tes amis. Une guerre nous attend Hermione, quelles chances y a-t-il pour que toi et moi puissions être ens…

Il s'arrêta aussi net, et fixa de nouveau le plafond du dortoir comme s'il s'agissait du plus passionnant des matchs de Quidditch.

Hermione ne sut quoi lui répondre tant la surprise était grande. Que venait-il d'insinuer ? Il envisageait une relation avec elle à l'extérieur ? Etait-il réellement sérieux ?

Alors que toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, Drago l'empêcha d'analyser un peu plus.

-Tu me connais Hermione. Je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours le même Serpentard que tu as côtoyé à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter Voldemort et encore moins envie de revoir mon père. Si jamais nous sortons d'ici je m'enfuirais loin de tout ça, je ne suis pas comme toi. Et puis…

Drago réalisa en un instant qu'il était en train de se livrer. Il se ravisa dans la seconde et glissa son regard sur une amazone captivée par la moindre de ses paroles. Enfin, il reprit de plus belle :

- De toute manière, nous n'en sommes pas là.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il fit lentement remonter sa main le long de la cuisse de la belle pour atteindre cet endroit si sensible.

-Non Drago, attends, c'est impor…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, déjà le traître avait atteint son objectif.

-Serpent ! eut-elle à peine le temps de prononcer en apercevant son sourire en coin, accompagné d'un regard vicieux à croquer, juste avant qu'il ne lui capture les lèvres.

La fameuse matinée de répit se prolongea jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. Ils cherchaient vainement à étancher la soif qu'ils avaient de l'autre sans y parvenir le moins du monde.

A Poudlard les choses avançaient à grand pas. Les Serpentard dévoilèrent leur talent et leur faculté d'apprentissage lorsqu'ils avaient une carotte au bout du bâton. Au bout d'une seule séance d'entraînement particulier, ils montrèrent de fabuleuses capacités en duel ce qui inquiétait vraiment Ron. Devant la tension palpable, les Gryffondor organisèrent une réunion improvisée dans la salle sur demande pour poser les choses à plat.

-Harry, sincèrement, tu devrais y aller mollo pour tes entraînements. Ils sont en train de rattraper le niveau de l'AD à une vitesse grand V, si l'on excepte Crabbe et Goyle évidemment.

-Mais c'est le but Ron, lui répondit-il. Comment veux-tu lutter contre des Morgoles si nous ne mettons pas toutes les chances de notre côté ?

-Oui, mais lorsque Hermione sera saine et sauve, ils retourneront tous dans le camp de Voldemort et nous serons vraiment mal, surenchérit-il sous l'œil très attentif de Neville qui n'en pensait pas moins. Nous sommes en train de former des Mangemorts ! s'emporta-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

-Alors déjà, deux choses : si jamais nous arrivons à lutter contre les Morgoles, Voldemort ne semble plus être un problème, ensuite, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils soient vraiment comme leurs parents.

La dernière phrase d'Harry indigna Neville qui imita Ron en se levant d'un bond pour protester.

-Quoi ? Ce sont des Serpentard, tu aurais oublié ce qu'ils ont fait en cinquième année ou plus simplement les piques qu'ils nous envoient à tout bout de champ ? Regarde Pansy, elle est mauvaise cette fille Harry, je sens le mal en elle, elle…

-C'est vrai que Parkinson n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même ! Vous avez vu les cernes qu'elle a ? s'étonna Ginny, un peu loin de la conversation. On dirait que quelque chose la tourmente, d'ailleurs, elle a même dû perdre plusieurs kilos.

-Evidemment que quelque chose la tourmente Ginny ! lui répondit son frère. Elle cherche certainement comment nous exterminer tous et ne trouve pas de torture suffisamment brutale pour assouvir ses désirs malsains.

-Du calme Ron... de toute manière ils ne pourront rien contre nous même lorsque Hermione et Malefoy seront sauvés, et ce tant que la guerre ne sera pas finie, voire même plus.

Devant la vague de stupeur qu'avait une nouvelle fois créée la réplique d'Harry, il crut bon de se justifier :

-C'est ma Ginny qui a eu cette idée, finit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Dès lors, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

-Réfléchissez, nous sommes couverts par le serment inviolable, se justifia-t-elle.

-...

-Vous savez que dans ce type de serment, chaque mot est important ?

-…

-Et bien nous leur avons fait promettre que le serment, à savoir ne pas se porter préjudice, ne pas s'attaquer et ne rien se cacher, ne s'achèverait qu'une fois le couple en parfaite sécurité.

Ron ouvrit grands les yeux et la bouche, remportant avec brio le concours de la plus belle imitation de carpe.

-Je t'en prie Ron ! C'est une façon de parler ! se justifia-t-elle, peu fière de son lapsus. Bref, vous comprenez ce que cela signifie ?

-...

-Mais c'est évident pourtant, s'impatienta Ginny devant leurs mines déconfites, jamais ce serment ne prendra fin tant que la guerre ne sera pas finie ! Malefoy et Hermione ne pourront être en sécurité tant que la menace de Voldemort portera sur Hermione et celle de l'ordre du phénix sur la fouine. Ensuite, même au-delà, nous ne sommes jamais en sécurité… qui nous dit que demain, nous n'allons pas nous faire renverser par le Magicobus ou je ne sais pas... tomber dans les escaliers...

Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce durant quelques secondes où chacun analysa cette situation...

-C'est brillant ! s'exclama Patricia.

Encore déçue de la réaction de Ron à l'évocation du mot « couple » pour désigner Malefoy et Granger, la jeune française chercha à sauver les apparences, épreuve difficile. Décidément, elle n'avait jamais rencontré cette fille, mais elle avait le don pour lui gâcher la vie. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez compliqué d'arriver dans un groupe déjà constitué, mais en plus il fallait sans arrêt qu'on la compare à elle. Hermione était studieuse, Hermione réconfortait tout le monde, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… Hermione était par-faite ! Sainte-Hermione !

Mais elle en fit une nouvelle foi abstraction pour constater que, peu à peu, un sourire de satisfaction s'installait sur tous les visages. Ils seraient certes liés au groupe de Serpentard pour un bon bout de temps, mais en même temps, ils privaient Voldemort d'une bonne partie de la relève.

-On a pris les Serpentard à leur propre jeu, murmura Ron, pensif. Parfait, ajouta-t-il.

-Bon très bien, une fois ce point éclairci, reprit Harry en se tournant vers Neville, vous en êtes où avec l'Ordre ?

Neville prit un temps de réflexion et se leva pour exposer l'état de ses recherches.

-Très bien, alors l'Apnaya existe également sur terre. Nous nous en sommes donc procuré, merci Mc Gonagall, et avons cherché à éclaircir deux points essentiels : pourquoi elle n'a pas proliféré chez nous autant que dans le royaume Morgole ? Et ensuite, pourquoi elle a décimé la population « féminine » de ce peuple ?

Neville avait visiblement pris beaucoup d'assurance depuis le début de cette histoire. Il s'exprimait d'une voix sûre et intelligible, soulignée d'un regard déterminé. Sans doute oeuvrait-il en mémoire de Luna et pour sauver Hermione, celle qui ne l'avait jamais jugé et s'était toujours inquiétée de ses états d'âme.

-La première interrogation a très vite été levée, poursuivit-il devant une assistance s'abreuvant de la moindre de ses paroles. L'Apnaya ne prolifère qu'avec certaines conditions externes bien précises : il lui faut du froid, peu de lumière et de l'humidité. Ce qui explique qu'elle ne se développe pas en dehors des secteurs polaires de notre planète.

-Très bien, donc nous ne risquons pas d'être envahis à notre tour, s'inquiéta Harry.

-Non, elle existe depuis la nuit des temps et à moins qu'une période glacière ne nous surprenne, il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela change.

Ginny sourit à Harry avant de l'embrasser rapidement, c'était au moins une bonne nouvelle. Ron et Patricia se tenaient à une distance respectable mais l'ensemble du petit groupe avait bien remarqué les regards mélancoliques qu'ils se lançaient à longueur de journée.

-Pour la seconde interrogation, le résultat est moins probant, nous avons bien une piste, mais elle reste floue. Pour faire court, chaque peuple a des caractéristiques génétiques qui influent sur la couleur de la peau, la taille, la couleur des cheveux ou encore la forme du visage… et bien si nous en croyons un des livres fournis par les Serpentard, le peuple des Morgoles dispose d'une peau particulièrement sensible. Ce détail peut paraître subtil, mais cela expliquerait pourquoi ils doivent se cacher du soleil. Evidemment les « sujet féminins » étaient encore plus fragiles sur ce plan. Mais maintenant que les « mâles » se sont affaiblis, je pense que l'Apnaya doit faire autant effet sur eux.

-Tu es certain que ta théorie est bonne ? s'inquiéta Patricia, un peu perplexe.

-Non ! reprit aussitôt Neville, c'est une théorie ni plus ni moins. Je pense qu'un autre facteur, nous échappant encore à l'heure actuelle, les a obligés à se réfugier sous terre. Peut-être que cela n'a rien à voir avec la fragilité de leur peau… Disons qu'au moment où je vous parle, cette théorie semble être la plus plausible. D'ailleurs j'ai pu constater que l'Apnaya est particulièrement allergisant. Elle est sans danger pour nous, mais en en manipulant à longueur de journée, mes doigts ont commencé à me démanger et à gonfler m'obligeant à porter des gants.

-Mais alors les Morgoles n'avaient qu'à ne pas la toucher ! s'impatienta Ron.

-La plante a d'autres particularités, se défendit Neville. Hermione, lorsqu'elle l'a décrite dans son journal, a expliqué qu'en y mettant le feu elle devient fumigène. Elle semble être aussi volatile que le pollen. Il doit exister des sortes de micro particules que nous ne remarquons même pas, mais qui ont dû se déposer sur les pores de la peau des Morgoles, voire même les voies respiratoires, je ne sais pas.

-Mais attends, s'inquiéta alors Ginny, si la peau est sensible et que même toi tu as eu une réaction allergique, rappelez-vous ce qu'a écrit Hermione dans le journal, pour voler la torche elle s'est enduite toute entière d'Apnaya. Est-ce qu'elle a pu être infectée ?

-Je ne pense pas, rétorqua un Neville de plus en plus sûr de lui. Regarde, moi j'avais les mains dans cette plante toute la journée depuis au moins une semaine et c'est seulement là que j'ai eu quelques démangeaisons. Les Morgoles et nous sommes profondément différents. Je ne pense sincèrement pas que cela ait eu des conséquences sur Hermione. Elle n'en décrit pas dans son journal d'ailleurs.

-Bon, très bien, les coupa Harry en constatant que l'heure tournait. Allons droit au but, en quoi cela nous avance ?

Neville parut réfléchir, après avoir expliqué ses brillantes recherches, il aurait aimé un peu plus d'encouragements, après tout, voilà plusieurs nuits blanches qu'il passait sans relâche à travailler sur les propriétés de l'Apnaya d'après les échantillons que les membres de l'Ordre lui avaient ramenés. D'ailleurs, même ceci n'avait pas été évident. Mc Gonagall avait transplané en Laponie pour en « cueillir », mais une fois qu'elle avait eu la plante en main, impossible de transplaner de nouveau, sa magie était absorbée ! Elle dut voyager à la Moldue, un parcours éprouvant pour une femme de son âge.

-Et bien ! Ceci nous offre plusieurs perspectives… reprit Neville, la voix perdue dans ses propres songes. Nous savons que l'Apnaya n'est pas dangereuse pour nous et pour l'ensemble des peuples de cette terre. En revanche, même les mâles Morgoles peuvent être « infectés » puisqu'au fil des siècles cette tare s'est accentuée et que leur magie est de plus en plus faible… Alors je ne sais pas moi, si nous trouvions un moyen de favoriser sa croissance, je veux dire, de diffuser ses effets plus rapidement et que nous en infestions ce qu'Hermione a appelé la nouvelle cité…

-Neville, tu es un génie !

Harry s'était levé et tendait la main à son camarade pour la lui serrer en guise de remerciement pour son investissement.

- Tu crois que tu pourras arriver à obtenir un résultat rapidement ?

-J'en sais rien Harry… mais je vais y travailler.

La discussion se poursuivit une nouvelle fois tard dans la nuit pour les Gryffondor. Ils avaient obtenu des dérogations pour ne suivre que le nombre de cours minimum et nécessaire, menaçant l'Ordre, et leurs parents par la même occasion, de mettre leurs études en suspens tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouvé Hermione. De toute manière, les Weasley savaient parfaitement que cette année serait redoublée par l'ensemble de leurs protégés. Mais après tout, il fallait relativiser tout ceci, perdre une année, ça n'était pas la fin du monde.

Mais alors que les méninges travaillaient dur pour les étudiants de Poudlard, en Morgolie, l'ambiance était toute autre. Drago s'était assoupi après un énième ébat et déjà, il sentait les lèvres d'Hermione se déposer sur les siennes, puis passer sur ses joues et descendre sur son torse. Elle était passée à califourchon sur lui alors qu'il gisait sur le dos, sans forces, les bras écartés.

-Tu as l'intention de me tuer c'est ça ? lui murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Mais la douce jeune femme venait de rêver de leurs précédentes galipettes et s'était réveillée légèrement « excitée », elle continuait donc à balader ses mains et ses lèvres un peu partout sur le corps de son amant très lentement et déjà les premiers effets apparaissaient.

-En réalité tout ceci n'est qu'un complot des Gryffondor, reprit-il faiblement. Tu veux me faire payer tous mes méfaits passés en m'épuisant, en me vidant de mes forces vitales, c'est bien ça ? plaisanta-t-il. Malgré l'envie, la malnutrition et leurs ébats répétés avaient eu raison de ses dernières forces.

Mais lorsque son amazone arriva à un point si sensible, il afficha un sourire niais sans même ouvrir les yeux ni bouger d'un pouce.

-Laisse-moi reprendre des forces au moins, un ou deux fruits… implora-t-il.

Hermione remonta alors jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

-Laisse-toi faire, je m'occupe de tout.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour.

Au même instant, un nouveau conseil s'était réuni autour du roi des Morgoles, le dénommé Markane. Ce dernier marchait en tournant très lentement autour de la table de conférence, alors que les dignitaires évoquaient les pertes de puissance importantes du collectif. Il semblait ne pas les écouter, perdu dans ses pensées.

Grasite exposait ses hypothèses à un Arniok, le chef de l'opposition, particulièrement attentif, lorsqu'un bruit strident fit grincer des dents à l'ensemble des participants du colloque. Le roi avait griffé la table en métal de ses ongles aussi affûtés que des lames de rasoir. Sans même prononcer un seul mot il venait d'attirer l'attention de son assemblée.

-Des rats ! cracha-t-il. Ce ne sont que des rats qu'il faut faire sortir de leur tanière.

-Seigneur, de quoi parlez-vous ? s'enquit Grasite un peu anxieux de la réponse.

Le souverain ne sembla pas juger cette interrogation assez digne d'intérêt et ne répondit pas. Mais son propre frère, saisissant ses intentions, s'engagea sur son terrain.

-Et alors, cela ne change rien Markane. Nous savons bien qu'il faut les faire sortir de l'ancienne cité, mais sans aller les chercher, nous ne pourrons pas atteindre ce but.

-Ho si, affirma-t-il avec un regard malsain à en glacer son propre frère.

-Mon seigneur, le coupa Arniok. Je pense que travailler pour le collectif est plus urgent. Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps et chacun d'entre nous se sent plus faible à chaque nouveau lever. Nous devons réorganiser les récoltes et engrosser plus de femelles pour obtenir plus de magie pure. Tout ceci devient vital pour notre peuple.

Les membres de l'assemblée se figèrent de frayeur, jamais personne n'avait osé contredire ouvertement le roi en conseil officiel. Chacun attendait le verdict qui ne tarda pas à tomber. Le roi fixa profondément son rival, sans changer l'expression de son visage, mais la terreur gagna le pauvre fou. Ce fut comme un fluide glacial d'horreur pur qui s'infiltra dans chacune de ses veines, prenant possession de son âme peu à peu si tant est qu'il en ait une. Le roi attendit d'être certain que l'assemblée s'imprègne de ce climat d'effroi pour prononcer tout doucement cette si simple phrase qui représentait les cauchemars les plus épouvantables du royaume Morgole, et sans quitter Arniok une seule seconde des yeux :

-Gardes, jetez-le dans la fosse.

Postés à l'entrée de la salle du trône, les gardes eux-même mirent quelques secondes à se remettre du choc, mais ils devaient surmonter leur propre paralysie de peur pour ne pas subir le même sort. Ils se précipitèrent alors sur le pauvre condamné et le saisirent sous les épaules alors que ce dernier suppliait la clémence de son maître. Mais devant le mur auquel il se heurtait, il décida de s'adresser aux autres membres, les implorant de renverser cette monarchie qui les conduirait à leur perte. Mais aucun n'osa bouger le petit doigt.

La fosse, c'était la pire façon d'être condamné. Elle se trouvait dans la salle des cérémonies entre l'estrade et l'espace destiné au reste de la population Morgole. C'était une sorte de puits d'environ trente mètres de profondeur et dont jamais personne n'était remonté. Certains avaient tenté de jeter un bref coup d'œil dans le fond mais n'avaient aperçu qu'un sol mouvant. En réalité, elle était remplie de milliers de minuscules petits vers carnivores qui dévoraient leurs victimes lentement, très lentement. Vu leur taille, il leur fallait deux bonnes journées moldues pour se repaître d'un corps. Parfois on entendait les condamnés hurler durant plus de vingt-quatre heures.

-Bien reprit le roi, d'autres objections ?

Un silence morbide régna alors dans la salle du conseil.

-Parfait, alors vous allez bien écouter mes directives, je veux que tout soit en place d'ici une heure.

Cette fois-ci, l'un comme l'autre dormait. Drago avait bien murmuré un « tu ne perds rien pour attendre » auquel Hermione avait répondu un « parole, parole, parole », mais même les provocations n'avaient plus d'impact, ils étaient littéralement épuisés.

Pourtant, deux heures plus tard, Hermione fut réveillée par une impression étrange… elle mit un peu de temps à ouvrir les yeux, mais son instinct la poussa à réagir. Comme après une longue nuit se sommeil alors qu'elle n'avait fermé les yeux que deux petites heures, elle s'étira, ayant du mal à faire surface, mais en reniflant elle comprit ce qui n'allait pas et se leva d'un bond, constatant avec effroi que son mal-être était justifié.

-Drago ! s'affola-t-elle en secouant son amant.

-Hmmm ?

-Drago réveille-toi vite.

-Hermione, je t'adore, mais là…

-Drago bon sang lève toi ! hurla-t-elle, la voix emplie de terreur.

Le serpentard ouvrit les yeux tant bien que mal mais se redressa alors d'un coup.

-Nom de… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne sais pas, hurla Hermione, les yeux remplis de terreur, tout en se levant. Je… de la fumée…

-Allez, on bouge. Prends la torche je prends des armes.

-Et mon carnet ?

-Nom de… Hermione grouille ! s'impatienta-t-il en saisissant les armes les plus légères qu'il put.

Chacun saisit ce qu'il devait et ils se précipitèrent à l'entrée du dortoir. Déjà, une fumée blanche et opaque infestait les couloirs et se propageait aussi vite qu'une rumeur à Poudlard. Cette fumée était toxique et leur brûlait la gorge et les yeux. Hermione alla chercher ses anciens vêtements dans le coffre alors que Drago s'impatientait. Mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle déchira son ancienne chemise pour en faire deux sortes de carrés et les imbiba d'un peu d'eau qui restait dans leur gourde. Elle en tendit un à Drago et positionna le sien sur son visage alors qu'il en faisait autant. Décidément, elle savait réagir lorsqu'il le fallait pensa-t-il.

-Où va-t-on ? le questionna une Gryffondor tout de même terrorisée.

-La source, je ne vois que ça, ils essayent de nous enfumer, là-bas nous aurons… Drago dut s'arrêter pour tousser, déjà la fumée lui brûlait la gorge… nous aurons plus d'espace.

Hermione le suivit dans les couloirs, ils constatèrent que les Morgoles avaient repéré un certain nombre de fenêtres et même s'ils ne passaient pas au travers, ils enflammaient des bois très fumigènes et envoyaient la fumée directement dans l'ancienne cité par magie. Heureusement qu'ils connaissaient bien les couloirs maintenant car la vision de leur environnement se réduisait de seconde en seconde. Même la torche ne suffisait plus à les guider.

Ils se précipitèrent aussi vite et aussi silencieusement qu'ils le purent vers la source, tentant de tousser le moins possible malgré leur gorge en feu. De temps à autre, ils entendaient le son des voix gutturales de ces monstres, semblant venir d'outre-tombe, mais ne s'en formalisaient plus. Ils devaient avancer et vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils atteignaient enfin leur but : la source, cette salle immense qu'ils connaissaient si bien. Effectivement ici la fumée se diffusait dans l'espace ce qui leur laissait un peu de répit, mais ils comprirent vite qu'il ne serait que de courte durée. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la rive et se retournèrent pour surveiller l'entrée de la grotte. Des nuages de fumée arrivaient par vague tels une sorte de brouillard se condensant peu à peu, les obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce que le talon de Drago arrive dans l'eau.

Il se retourna pour constater qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment le choix, il fallait partir et la seule issue était de traverser à la nage cette immense étendue d'eau aussi noir que du goudron et dont il ignorait tout de ce qui se cachait en dessous de la surface. Leur seul espoir était d'atteindre l'autre rive dont ils devinaient la berge plus qu'ils ne la voyaient.

Hermione, le cœur battant à tout rompre, lui lança un regard affolé sans dire un mot. Il la prit alors par la taille et la serra contre lui, l'embrassant sur la tempe. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils trouveraient de l'autre côté ni même s'ils y parviendraient. Mais seulement trois choix s'imposaient à eux : débouler dans la nouvelle cité et mourir de la main des Morgoles, rester ici et mourir asphyxiés, ou plonger dans l'eau glacée pour s'enfuir on se sait où. Hermione embrassa alors Drago dans un élan désespéré et il lui rendit son baiser le plus douloureusement du monde. Enfin ils se lancèrent un dernier regard et s'enfoncèrent dans les eaux glacées si peu accueillantes, main dans la main.


	23. Etat de choc

Rappel : Hermione, le cœur battant à tout rompre, lui lança un regard affolé sans dire un mot. Il la prit alors par la taille et la serra contre lui, l'embrassant sur la tempe. Tout allait se jouer maintenant. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils trouveraient de l'autre côté ni même s'ils y parviendraient. Mais seulement trois choix s'imposaient à eux : débouler dans la nouvelle cité et mourir de la main des Morgoles, rester ici et mourir asphyxiés, ou plonger dans l'eau glacée pour s'enfuir on se sait où. Hermione embrassa alors Drago dans un élan désespéré et il lui rendit son baiser le plus douloureusement du monde. Enfin ils se lancèrent un dernier regard et s'enfoncèrent dans les eaux glacées si peu accueillantes, main dans la main.

Chapitre 23 : Etat de choc 

Finie la douce sensation de leur source d'eau chaude ! Non, maintenant la fraîcheur de la rivière souterraine leur pétrifiait les mollets, et glaçait leurs orteils. Ce fut ensuite au tour de leurs cuisses et ils durent bientôt se lâcher la main pour se stabiliser. Drago portait deux dagues à sa taille et une épée dans le dos alors qu'Hermione devrait maintenir la torche en dehors de l'eau, ne lui laissant plus qu'une main pour nager. La traversée s'annonçait périlleuse.

Ils s'enfonçaient prudemment dans le lit du cours d'eau mais suivant une progression constante. Arrivé à un certain point Drago se mit sur la pointe des pieds en grimaçant, arrachant un minuscule sourire à sa partenaire, décidément, certains points étaient plus sensibles à l'eau froide que d'autres ! Mais il fallait passer outre. Hermione avait la chance de bénéficier de sa tenue lui procurant un certain confort contre le froid, même si elle sentait tout de même la température glaciale de ces eaux sombres.

Nager lorsque l'on est épuisé et affamé est une torture pure et dure mais à choisir entre un peu d'exercice et la mort, il n'y avait pas d'hésitation à avoir. Alourdie par leurs fardeaux, leur progression restait lente. Drago avançait plus vite qu'Hermione, mais il l'attendait. Elle arrivait parfaitement à gérer la torche et à la garder hors de l'eau, mais à vue d'œil ils n'en étaient même pas à la moitié de leur parcours et déjà elle serrait les dents pour se redonner du courage. Le courant les emportait progressivement à la dérive. Inutile de lutter contre, de toute manière, ils ne savaient pas où ils voulaient aller alors autant ne pas perdre d'énergie inutilement.

Quelques instants plus tard, le visage rouge de fatigue et la respiration haletante, il leur semblait que la berge n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Plus qu'un tout petit effort… et ils parviendraient au sec sans encombres… quand soudain Drago disparut brusquement sous la surface avant de réapparaître comme propulsé.

- Fonce ! Parvint-il tout juste à hurler avant de reprendre sa respiration et de disparaître à nouveau.

Paniquée, Hermione sentit quelque chose la frôler et accéléra la cadence… Drago réapparut rapidement derrière elle et nagea aussi vite qu'il le put. Rassurée, la lionne donna tout se qu'elle avait et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant le sol à nouveau sous ses pieds et Drago la pousser dans le dos. Ils se ruèrent hors de ces eaux infernales et se laissèrent tomber de tout leur long, haletants, à trois mètres du bord. Hermione prit tout de même le temps de poser la torche, même sur le sol elle continuait de brûler, elle n'était pas peu fière de l'avoir gardée intacte durant cette traversée.

Quelques secondes après, le souffle toujours court, elle se hasarda :

- Mais c'était quoi, ça ?

- Je n'en sais rien, quelque chose m'a agrippé la jambe et m'a tiré vers le fond. La première fois je me suis dégagé en plantant l'épée je ne sais trop où, mais je sais pas on aurait dit…

Il s'arrêta et regarda sa jambe, une sorte de tentacule ensanglantée était toujours enroulée autour.

- Heurk ! Expira Hermione dans une grimace de dégoût.

- Ca devait être une sorte de poulpe géant, tenta-t-il d'analyser en déroulant le bout de chair visqueuse et gluante de son mollet grâce à une des dagues. Ce truc est revenu à la charge, heureusement que j'avais la dague ! J'ai pu sectionner ça et sous la douleur la bestiole a dû se

tapir de nouveau dans le fond ! On a eu chaud. Mais j'ai perdu l'épée.

Ils restèrent encore là quelques minutes de plus jusqu'à ce qu'un remous apparaisse à la surface de l'eau.

- Allez, on bouge ! déclara Drago en se relevant et en tendant la main à son amazone.

D'un réflexe commun, les deux amants scrutèrent leur environnement. Ils étaient de l'autre côté de la rivière et au loin pouvaient apercevoir la source qu'ils affectionnaient presque tellement elle leur était devenue familière. Ils eurent une pensée pour leur mur rempli de fruits et le panier à crevettes qu'ils avaient laissés de l'autre côté… ainsi que la gourde. Ils n'avaient plus rien et déjà leurs estomacs se rappelaient à leur mémoire.

Ici tout paraissait différent, ils ne disposaient que d'environ 6 mètres entre le mur du fond et l'eau. Sur le côté droit, un couloir longeait la rivière. Une lueur diffuse semblait vouloir les accompagner dans leur périple, mais rien à voir avec celle de leur ancien dortoir. La torche risquait de leur être d'une grande utilité sous peu.

Hermione scruta à son tour le paysage en cherchant à oublier cette sensation d'immensité et de froid qu'elle avait ressentie dans l'eau.

- Nous ferions mieux de nous mettre en route, lui lança-t-elle anxieuse.

Drago approuva d'un signe de tête et ils commencèrent alors leur long périple remontant une pente douce. Avançant dans une allée monotone au possible, aucun d'eux n'osa rompre le silence. La peur leur tiraillait les entrailles, ils étaient à un point de non-retour, sans nourriture, sans rien, mouillés et frigorifiés. Hermione cherchait à analyser la situation. Heureusement, ils suivaient la rivière, donc ils auraient de l'eau. Sans manger, ils pourraient survivre quelques temps s'ils économisaient leurs forces, mais sans eau, c'était deux ou trois jours tout au plus. En y repensant, elle avait entendu des reportages sur des personnes faisant la grève de la faim durant plus d'un mois… évidemment, ils restaient allongés et sans bouger, mais bon…

Quant à Drago, lui, ses pensées étaient toutes autres :

« Heureusement qu'elle est là ! Elle a un sacré courage quand même. En plus j'ai super faim, moi, maintenant… la poisse ! Et à mon avis, je ne dois pas être le seul vu le gargouillement du ventre d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, elle n'a même pas fait allusion à la bestiole dans l'eau et elle a porté courageusement la torche, sérieusement, je ne sais pas si j'y serais parvenu, moi, à ne nager que d'une main sur toute cette étendue et dans le courant ! Bon sang Drago, garde la tête froide et ne le dit surtout pas à voix haute, ne le dit surtout pas à voix haute ça, parce qu'elle ne se plaint jamais. Ça la foutrait mal si moi, l'homme de la situation, je me mettais à geindre comme un gosse ! Surtout devant une Gryffondor en plus. Bon, je sais que certains évènements ont perturbé ta perception des choses, mais tu n'en restes pas moins un Malefoy ! Ressaisis-toi et vite. Pourtant j'ai faim bon sang ! Et comment on va faire pour manger, y'a plus rien ici… »

-A quoi tu penses ? lui demanda-t-elle pour rompre le silence.

-A rien, répondit-il du tac au tac, mal à l'aise de s'être fait surprendre sur de si piètres pensées.

-Visiblement, nous sommes partis pour marcher un bon bout de temps alors autant parler un peu, non ?

-Economise tes forces Hermione, fut la seule réponse qu'il trouva à lui rétorquer, ne voulant pas trahir ses faibles pensées.

Vexée, la rouge et or se terra dans un mutisme total. Ils continuèrent donc à avancer lentement mais sûrement vers leur destin. Ils marchèrent ainsi durant des heures. Sentant la fatigue s'insinuer sournoisement dans chacun de leurs membres, dans chacun de leurs gestes. Ils se relayaient la torche de temps en temps pour se reposer le bras. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, rien à regarder, rien à inspecter, uniquement des pierres, de l'humidité et une lumière qui ne cessait de décroître.

Si l'avenir des deux amants était plus qu'incertain, une autre personne se trouvait dans une mauvaise posture. En effet, depuis le début de l'alliance, Pansy devait faire preuve d'une ruse sans faille pour ne pas trahir ses réelles intentions, envers Voldemort mais aussi envers les Gryffondors. Le pacte avait été proposé par le mage noir lui-même.

Il avait besoin de temps pour rallier le plus grand nombre de Mangemorts possibles à ses côtés, et lancer une attaque simultanée dans le monde entier. De plus, depuis la venue des Morgoles, la population pourchassait le moindre de ses partisans et leurs agissements devaient être les plus discrets possibles pour ne pas être repérés. Les plus grands noms de ses anciens adeptes avaient été incarcérés mais, depuis la démission des Détraqueurs, nombre d'entre eux avaient pu s'évader, comme Lucius.

Il avait alors besoin de plus d'informations sur le camp adverse, et en particulier Potter. Savoir que son attention était portée sur autre chose que sur sa vengeance l'arrangeait pour mieux appréhender le combat final. Ce gamin, il pouvait l'écraser comme il le voulait, mais ses ambitions étaient autres… Voldemort, le grand et l'unique Voldemort devait gouverner le monde. Encore quelques semaines et ses troupes seraient fin prêtes. Il devait également coordonner son attaque avec l'utilisation du collectif des Morgoles, leur roi le lui devait bien avec toutes les plantes et autres informations qu'il leur avait fournies. Ensuite, une fois sa domination assise, il n'aurait plus aucun besoin de leur magie, la sienne suffirait.

Les Sangs-de-Bourbe seraient livrés à ce peuple souterrain régulièrement et plus rien ne pourrait entraver son règne sur terre.

Il avait donc ordonné à Pansy Parkinson de surveiller Poudlard. Lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné de s'allier aux rouges et or en apprenant l'existence du carnet, la jeune femme s'était tout d'abord insurgée, mais une petite série de Doloris lui avait appris à tenir sa langue. Et puis finalement, en y réfléchissant bien, elle y trouverait son compte, elle aussi. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient absolument rien compris à l'histoire, Millicent filait là où le courant l'entraînait et pour la petiote… et bien elle s'était proposée d'elle même devant le mage noir, rendant ainsi son papa fière d'elle.

Pansy n'avait donc à mentir à personne, Voldemort l'avait investie d'une mission et elle ne trahissait pas son serment étant donné qu'elle ne transmettait que des informations vagues et sans consistance. Voldemort s'en félicitait, il savait ainsi que Potter était toujours occupé à chercher sa Sang-de-Bourbe et l'Ordre du Phénix en faisait probablement tout autant.

Pourtant, le véritable objectif de Pansy était tout autre. Drago et elle s'étaient promis de s'enfuir ensemble si le meurtre de Dumbledore échouait. Le prince des Serpentards savait parfaitement ce qu'il adviendrait de lui en cas d'échec et ne voulait pas affronter le mage noir. Ils avaient alors élaboré un plan pour se retirer loin de tout et vivre de leurs rentes. Ils détournaient de l'argent familial depuis le début de l'année précédente et l'envoyaient sous un nom d'emprunt à une société secrète aidant les sorciers à changer d'identité. Les deux Serpentards seraient alors envoyés quelque part dans le monde et personne jamais ne les retrouverait. Avec tout l'argent qu'ils avaient envoyé, ils pourraient vivre en seigneurs et maîtres sur une petite île probablement.

Ho bien entendu, ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais Drago était très important pour Pansy et quitte à vivre toute sa vie avec quelqu'un, elle espérait de tout cœur que ce soit lui. Et puis peut-être qu'une fois sur place, ils arriveraient à faire leur vie chacun de leur côté, mais au moins, ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Après tout, elle n'était pas obligée de partir, mais elle trouvait son compte loin de cette guerre qui ne l'intéressait en rien.

Quoi qu'il en soit, au fil des entraînements et des « discussions » avec les Gryffondors, Pansy se trouvait dans une position fâcheuse. Si Voldemort découvrait ses intentions réelles, elle devrait se préparer à la sentence. Mais pour Drago, celui qui l'avait toujours soutenue et comprise, celui avec qui elle avait pratiquement grandi, pour lui, elle était prête à ce sacrifice. Drago… Où était-il ? Et comment se sentait-il ? A chaque moment où elle imaginait celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère vivre des instants si terrible, son cœur se resserrait. Mais une petite voix malsaine et qu'elle essayait désespérément d'étouffer s'imposait à elle :

« Au moins il ne t'as pas abandonnée comme tu le croyais cet été… Il était coincé, sans pouvoir te contacter, il n'était pas parti sans toi ». Cette petite voix, aussi perverse soit-elle, Pansy l'écoutait, et aussitôt un sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Non, Drago ne l'avait pas abandonnée. Alors elle devait coûte que coûte poursuivre leur entreprise. Un jour ou l'autre, il referait surface. Et à ce moment, elle serait là pour lui.

Refaire surface… Drago et Hermione s'y efforçaient justement, mais les couloirs leur réservaient encore quelques surprises. Six heures plus tard, ils atteignirent une bifurcation. Ou plutôt non, leur chemin se séparait de la source inexorablement. Pas le choix ! Ils devaient suivre la voix.

- Si d'ici une journée nous n'avons pas retrouvé le cours d'eau, nous devrons rebrousser chemin pour ne pas risquer de mourir de soif, lança Hermione à un Drago pas plus troublé que cela.

Sans rien rajouter, ils s'engouffrèrent dans un passage plus étroit et surtout plus pentu. Très vite, ils sentirent un courant d'air de plus en pus violent entraver leur progression, pourtant déjà ralentie par la côte. Au bout d'un moment, ils commencèrent à s'essouffler au fur et à mesure que la pente se raidissait. Drago dut s'appuyer sur un mur pour ne pas tomber lorsqu'un vertige le prit de court. Il s'arrêta un instant en fermant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Hermione.

- Rien, des vertiges, continuons, t'occupes pas.

Leur progression dura encore une bonne heure. La fatigue leur martelait les tempes et leurs corps n'arrivaient plus à suivre l'effort physique que l'instinct de survie leur imposait. Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent en haut, leurs deux cœurs respectifs s'emballèrent en entendant progressivement un grondement si intense qu'ils se seraient crus en plein milieu d'un aéroport (Hermione au moins). Peut-être était-ce la sortie ? Peut-être qu'ils allaient retrouver l'air libre. En un regard, ils se motivèrent pour presser le pas et…

Quelle ne fut pas leur déception à leur arrivée au sommet. Ils se retrouvaient en haut d'un gouffre sans fond avec pour seul espoir d'avancer un pont suspendu fait de bois et de cordes usées, mesurant une bonne trentaine de mètres à vue d'œil. Ils retrouvaient leur rivière qui dévalait la pente en une cascade infernale. Le pont semblait se balancer au rythme du vent provoqué par la chute d'eau et sa longueur ne présageait pas un passage sans encombre.

Drago s'avança vers le bord de la falaise, il ne voyait même pas le fond du ravin dans lequel se jetait le flux ininterrompu de la cascade. Il se retourna alors vers Hermione, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude et ses cheveux malmenés par un courant d'air frais.

- Ce pont ne nous supportera pas tous les deux. Mieux vaut passer l'un après l'autre.

- Je passe en premier ! Déclara Hermione en s'avançant vers le pont, mais une main la rejeta en arrière.

- Hors de question. Si jamais les planches sont pourries, tu risques de tomber.

- Et alors ? toi aussi. S'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Oui, mais si je tombe, il te sera encore temps de faire demi-tour.

- Arrête de jouer les protecteur avec moi Drago, je ne suis pas en sucre, je veux passer la première. Et elle s'avança en direction du pont.

Loin d'être satisfait de cette initiative, Drago s'énerva. Il la retint par le bras, et la repoussa en arrière pour prendre sa place. Le temps qu'Hermione retrouve son équilibre, le Serpentard s'était déjà avancé et pesait chacun de ses pas.

- Drago ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Lorsque je serai de l'autre coté, je te dirai de venir, lui lança-t-il sans même se retourner, trop concentré sur chaque planche pour se laisser distraire.

- Tu vas me le payer sale Serpentard ! Continua-t-elle à hurler.

Lassé par ces enfantillages, il se retourna à environ un quart du parcours.

- Arrête Hermione. On ne joue pas, si les planches peuvent supporter mon poids, elles pourront supporter le tien. Quand tu passeras fais attention, insista-t-il, marche plutôt sur le bord que sur le milieu, certaines m'ont l'air bien pourries.

- Espèce de…

Mais tout se déroula en une fraction de seconde. Drago se retourna, mit le pied sur une des planches érodées par le temps et en un éclair, passa au travers sans une seule chance de se rattraper à quoi que ce soit.

-Dragoooooooooo !!! Le cri aigu d'Hermione emprunt d'horreur et de désespoir résonna comme un écho dans la grotte. Elle lâcha la torche, et s'agenouilla vers le bord de la falaise mais ne vit rien. Les abysses venaient d'engloutir son partenaire. La torche poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au bord et bascula dans le vide à son tour sans aucune réaction de la Gryffondor.

-Nooooon !!! Hurla-t-elle, sa voix déformée par les pleurs jaillissant encore plus puissamment que le torrent.

Son cœur se brisait.

-Non ! agonisa-t-elle dans un dernier souffle avant de ne plus pouvoir prononcer quoi que ce soit, trop oppressée par la douleur.

Ses poings se crispaient contre le sol, les ongles rentrant dans sa propre chair et les articulations blanchissantes, elle frappa la roche de toutes ses forces. Elle pleurait sans bouger, retenant sa respiration et scrutant le fond de l'enfer abyssal devant elle dans l'espoir de le voir, accroché quelque part mais non. La torche avait éclairé les parois particulièrement lisses sur son passage et maintenant Hermione n'en distinguait même plus la flamme, engloutie par l'abîme. Drago était tombé bien trop loin du bord… Il était…

- Et bien ! j'ai pas le permis de transplannage mais personne ne m'en voudra ! S'exclama alors une voix derrière elle. Heureusement qu'il n'y a plus d'Apnaya dans le coin ! J'ai eu chaud.

Sursautant de peur et le regard brouillé de larmes, Hermione se retourna d'un bond. Drago venait de transplanner derrière elle, époussetant ses manches, et remettant sa ceinture d'armes en place. Il ne s'était pas aperçu de la douleur de la jeune femme accroupie en face de lui. Mais cette erreur fut vite corrigée.

Elle se leva d'un bond sans retrouver sa voix et se précipita si violemment sur lui qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse. Elle se pendit à son cou et le couvrit de baisers frénétiquement, prisonnière de ses propres mouvements devenus incontrôlables. Cet élan de passion fit rire Drago qui tenta de s'écarter en rigolant :

- Hey ! Du calme la furie.

Mais très vite ses yeux se posèrent sur le pont suspendu, plus agité que jamais, et surtout sur l'absence de planches à l'endroit de sa chute.

-C'est pas vrai… Hermione, prononça-t-il du bout des lèvres, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

Elle arrêta de l'embrasser pour se réfugier dans son cou et laissa jaillir un flot de larmes, le serrant si fort contre elle qu'il en avait mal à la poitrine. Drago comprenait maintenant qu'elle avait cru le perdre, désaccoutumée de la magie et de ses avantages, elle en avait oublié qu'il pouvait transplanner, leur longue marche et toutes les émotions du jour altérant leur faculté de raisonnement, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'absence d'Apnaya.

-Hermione… exprima-t-il cherchant un ton réconfortant, désolé de lui avoir infligé cela.

Il referma alors ses bras autour de sa taille sans savoir quoi faire d'autre face au désarroi dont elle faisait preuve et rapidement l'entendit hoqueter à travers les pleurs, la voix suraiguë et brisée en même temps.

- Me laisse pas, Drago ne me laisse pas, je t'aime, je t'aime si fort…

Il sentit ses petits poings agripper sa chemise derrière ses épaules comme s'il risquait de disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Plus il la serrait contre lui, plus il se rendait compte que tout son corps tremblait. Elle était parcourue de petites secousses spasmodiques incontrôlables.

-Jamais, s'il te plaît jamais, ne me laisse plus jamais, continuait-elle de hoqueter entre les sanglots.

Le cœur du Serpentard s'arrêta de battre l'espace d'une seconde. Ses pulsations cardiaques jusqu'alors réglées comme un métronome suivaient un rythme incohérent et novateur. Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ces choses là si sincèrement. Ce n'était pas Hermione qui parlait mais son cœur. Elle ne contrôlait pas ses paroles, ayant cru le perdre, plus aucune retenue ne pouvait barrer le passage à ses véritables sentiments. Elle venait de lui avouer son amour, un sentiment pur et totalement désintéressé, elle le voulait lui, juste lui, non pas parce qu'il était puissant, riche et influent, il n'était rien de tout cela ici. Mais elle le voulait juste parce qu'il était… Drago…

Il inspira alors profondément pour ne pas se laisser aller lui aussi et, tout en conservant une main sur sa taille plus fermement que tout à l'heure, il lui glissa une main dans les cheveux pour la réconforter, l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

- Chuuuut, lui murmura-t-il. Je suis là.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint, les tremblements redoublèrent, accompagnant les sanglots mal étouffés. Hermione était en état de choc. Jusqu'où une adolescente de 17 ans pouvait-elle s'enfoncer dans l'horreur et la souffrance sans sourciller ? Toute Gryffondor qu'elle était, son cœur n'était pas fait de pierre et son seuil de tolérance venait d'être atteint. Elle savait pourquoi elle résistait à Drago depuis un moment, de peur de s'attacher à lui, et maintenant, c'était chose faite. Elle avait beau le serrer contre elle, son esprit ne cessait de se repasser sa chute en boucle et son cœur analysait sans relâche toutes les implications d'un tel drame.

Ne plus le revoir, jamais, ne plus sentir ses bras autour d'elle. Ne plus voir ses yeux, sa bouche, son sourire. Ne plus jamais être avec lui simplement... C'était tout simplement inacceptable. Jamais elle ne se résignerait à le perdre.

Jamais… jamais… jamais…

Ce mot résonnait comme un écho incontrôlable dans l'esprit de la lionne affaiblie. Elle ne voulait pas s'attacher à lui, elle avait lutté, mais maintenant que les armes étaient baissées, tout était terminé. Il avait gagné la bataille contre son cœur et s'était installé en pays désormais conquis. Rien ni personne ne pourrait l'en déloger à présent, pas même lui. Il était tout ce qui lui restait…

Drago s'en rendait compte. Il savait qu'elle était courageuse et que rester seule dans cet enfer était dur pour elle, mais qu'elle y survivrait. Son comportement à l'instant présent lui témoignait à quel point il était important pour elle. Drago sentit alors un sentiment merveilleux l'envahir. Un sentiment et une envie qu'il n'avait jamais ô grand jamais ressentis : le besoin de protection. Il avait besoin de LA protéger. Cette jeune femme qu'il aimait et qui lui rendait son amour si puissamment indépendamment d'elle-même, c'était une sensation inédite, un renouveau, une renaissance. Il aurait tellement voulu la sauver, lui proposer une solution pour la mettre en sécurité parmi les siens, mais il n'en avait pas.

- Hermione, écoute-moi, lui murmura-t-il toujours en la serrant fort contre lui. Ecoute-moi. Je suis désolé que tu ais vu ça. Mais regarde autour de toi. Il n'y a plus d'Apnaya. Nous pouvons user de la magie ici. J'ai pu transplanner tu vois, j'ai eu une chance immense que ce ravin soit profond, ça m'a laissé le temps nécessaire pour me concentrer. Alors nous allons transplanner ensemble de l'autre côté de ce satané fossé. Et puis nous nous reposerons un peu. La fatigue, la faim, tout cela altère notre raisonnement. Alors, nous allons marquer une pause, nous reprendre un peu et continuer…. Il s'arrêta un instant, avant de reprendre : D'accord ?

Mais son amazone n'encaissait pas du tout le choc, elle se cramponnait à lui comme les gnomes au jardin des Weasley ! Il dut utiliser la force douce pour se reculer un peu et la regarder dans les yeux. Son visage était rougi par la terreur et elle semblait paralysée. Il lui essuya les cernes de ses pouces, pour adoucir un peu sa peine, et lui prit la tête dans les mains pour la forcer à le regarder. Il lui redemanda alors « d'accord ? », toujours en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Mais Hermione répondait aux abonnés absents, elle avait eu un choc trop violent et avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps.

Elle était Gryffondor et remplie de courage, mais elle était avant tout une jeune femme de 17 ans, plongée dans un monde d'horreur depuis plus d'un mois, sans sa famille et ses amis, avec un espoir de survie des plus restreints. La faim, la fatigue et la peur… combien d'horreurs allait-elle pouvoir supporter encore ?

Il chercha la torche des yeux sans lâcher Hermione d'un centimètre et comprit rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Il se concentra un instant et la transplana avec elle de l'autre côté du ravin. Arrivé à destination, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait beau être le grand et fort Drago Malefoy comme il le pensait si bien, il n'avait eu que les quelques cours de transplannage à l'école et n'avait pas pu passer son permis, bloqué ici. Alors transplanner dans ces conditions, sans forces et en plus avec quelqu'un…

« Bonne chose de faite » se dit-il à lui même. Rassuré d'avoir passé ce cap, il pouvait se reposer.

Hermione était toujours choquée, elle pleurait encore, mais silencieusement, blottie contre lui. Drago la conduisit un peu plus à l'intérieur, s'écartant de ce ravin de malheur et une fois à l'abri de l'air, il l'obligea à s'asseoir, elle était comme de la pâte à modeler, malléable comme jamais Hermione Granger ne l'avait été. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la sentit poser sa tête sur son torse. Il l'entoura une nouvelle fois de ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux sans rien dire. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux, épuisés et à bout de force.

Drago laissa ses pensées divaguer quelques instant, se maudissant d'avoir laissé sa baguette par terre dans le coin de leur dortoir dans la précipitation. Il réfléchit également au moyen de transplanner pour sortir d'ici, mais cette solution n'était pas envisageable. Il ignorait où ils se trouvaient. Etaient-il à 5 ou 100 mètres en dessous du niveau de la mer ? Etaient-ils dans une dimension parallèle ou un autre monde magique très loin de la terre ? Autant de questions qu'il leur faudrait répondre avant de pouvoir envisager une sortie « magique ». D'un premier avis, ils se trouvaient sous terre et en dessous de la Mésopotamie, c'était ce qu'en avait déduit Hermione en voyant l'écriture des Morgoles gravée sur les piliers de la salle du trône, mais si elle se trompait ? Ah Hermione ! immédiatement ses pensées revinrent sur elle et il la serra un peu plus contre lui si cela était encore possible.

Le Serpentard se repassait une phrase en boucle : « Me laisse pas, Drago ne me laisse pas, je t'aime, je t'aime si fort ». Ce sentiment est partagé se dit-il. Mais quel espoir avaient-ils ? Déjà sortir d'ici… et puis même, à la surface c'était tellement différent, la guerre se préparait et elle serait dans le camp du bien. Lui, et bien lui, il fuirait ! C'était certain. Mais pour elle, serait-il prêt à rester ? Il avait bien fait pire en restant ici. Toutes ces interrogations se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Drago. Mais une seule trouva une réponse aussi claire qu'un et un font deux : il l'aimait. Et quel bonheur de savoir qu'il était aussi important pour elle. Le désarroi qu'elle avait exprimé en le voyant tomber. Jamais personne n'avait dépendu autant de lui pour une si merveilleuse raison.

- Hermione, se hasarda-t-il.

- Oui, entendit-il très faiblement.

- Hermione regarde-moi cette fois.

Un peu remise de ses émotions et revigorée par la chaleur de son protecteur, elle trouva la force de se redresser et de le regarder, un peu honteuse de sa faiblesse indigne d'une Gryffondor. Ses yeux étaient encore injectés de sang et son visage déconfit.

- Allez ma belle, on va se faire une promesse tous les deux.

- …

- Je te promets que je te conduis à la surface, comment, je ne sais pas, mais je vais me surpasser, tu verras. Et toi, en échange, tu me dis quels sont tes plans pour notre retour.

Il tentait coûte que coûte de la faire réagir, mais ce ne fut pas chose aisée. Elle le regarda tendrement et releva légèrement les coins de sa bouche. Drago se redressa, il le fallait bien. Attendre ici ne faisait qu'accroître leurs chances d'échouer et il tendit une main à Hermione qu'elle saisit aussitôt. Ils reprirent leur marche sans un seul mot, très lentement. Seulement une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils retrouvèrent le cours de la rivière qu'ils avaient laissé plus bas. Le tunnel qui s'en écartait ne visait qu'à permettre de passer la cascade. Ils devaient tout de même être sur la bonne voie.

Ce qui les rassura également, c'était la hausse de température. Hermione reprenait ses esprits puisqu'elle fit remarquer à Drago que dans les mines de charbons, les hommes travaillaient en sous-vêtements à cause de la chaleur. Le froid régnant dans le monde Morgole devait uniquement être artificiel, et ils s'en éloignaient à chaque pas, ce qui était une bonne chose en soi.

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour la torche, murmura-t-elle, honteuse.

Mais Drago semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne releva pas franchement la remarque de son amazone. Elle s'imagina qu'il lui en voulait et n'osa plus rien dire.

Mais quelques pas plus loin, il sembla réfléchir à haute voix.

- Une fois à la surface, si jamais Weasley te touche ou te regarde de trop près, je le castre ! Et ça aussi, c'est une promesse !

Hermione, surprise qu'il envisage leur retour à la surface se tourna vers lui, les yeux exorbités. Il avait dit ça le plus sérieusement du monde et sans détourner le regard. A présent il continuait à avancer impassiblement. Elle s'arrêta s'en rendre compte.

- Tu veux dire… ?

Pour toute réponse il se retourna, lui sourit et lui prit la main, l'incitant à avancer et à tout faire pour s'en sortir vivants.


	24. Spanglorn

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend par-là ? lui demanda Hermione, qui avait définitivement besoin de réponses.

Après tout, même si elle se remettait très lentement du choc qu'elle venait de vivre, elle n'avait pas tout oublié. Une phrase en particulier tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Elle lui avait avoué son amour et plus encore. En le suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner, La jeune femme avait exprimé un besoin vital d'être à ses côtés. Alors maintenant, il lui fallait la confirmation de ce qu'elle espérait, à savoir que ce sentiment était partagé.

-Tu le sais bien, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur.

-…

Les esquives à la Serpentard, elle en avait par-dessus la tête. Malgré son regard impassible, il lui avait tout de même lancé une perche : « Une fois à la surface, si Weasley te touche ou te regarde de trop prêt, je le castre »… Etait-il véritablement jaloux ? Oui, elle avait besoin de réponses et ne prononcerait plus un seul mot jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne lui en fournir, ce qui n'échappa pas au serpentard.

-Tu aimes me mettre mal à l'aise ! lui lança-t-il voyant bien qu'il était au pied du mur.

-…

-Très bien Miss Gryffondor, tu l'auras voulu.

Il s'arrêta, se tourna face à elle et l'embrassa délicatement avant de coller sa joue contre la sienne, lui dire ceci en la regardant dans les yeux était encore trop difficile, mais ainsi il se sentait en confiance. Après ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer et tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, Drago, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, avait envie d'être honnête avec elle mais également avec lui-même. Il se décida alors à lui murmurer quelques mots au creux de l'oreille.

-Que ce soit ici ou à la surface mon amazone, je ne te laisserais pas. Toi et moi, je ne sais pas où nous allons, mais nous irons ensemble. Hermione… prononça-t-il enfin, marquant une courte pause, Hermione j'ai besoin de toi et par-dessus tout, j'ai envie d'être avec toi.

La jeune femme attendait un autre mot, mais cette phrase lui convenait tout autant. Elle sentit son amant lui déposer un doux baiser sur la joue et la serrer contre lui. Cette étreinte lui donnait de la force, du courage, de l'espoir.

-Drago… soupira-t-elle.

Il attendit quelques seconde de plus avant de s'écarter à nouveau d'elle, la regarda et repoussa une mèche de cheveux pour se délecter de ses yeux si magnifiques. Il sourit en voyant que la flamme qu'il aimait tant chez elle renaissait peu à peu de ses cendres.

-Tu vas mieux ? s'inquiéta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle secoua affirmativement la tête, mais toujours le cœur lourd. Savoir qu'il partageait ses sentiments était merveilleux et salvateur, mais d'autant plus douloureux. Même s'ils ne se l'avouaient pas, leurs chances de survie semblaient s'amenuiser de minute en minute. Le cœur d'Hermione se fissurait lentement et douloureusement, un peu comme une plaie pratiquement cautérisée et qui s'ouvrirait lentement à cause d'un faux mouvement. Elle découvrait enfin l'amour, le vrai, l'unique même peut être et il était partagé, mais pour autant, il paraissait aussi éphémère que magnifique.

-Tu aimes me faire parler… insista-t-il gentiment pour lui faire retrouver le sourire.

-Il faudra t'y faire ! se hasarda-t-elle courageusement mais avec une attente fébrile de la réponse.

-Je m'y ferais, affirma-t-il avec conviction et détermination.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau en posant délicatement ses lèves sur celles de son amazone et sentit avec bonheur qu'elle lui rendait son baiser. Elle reprenait des forces.

Ce baisé était doux et léger, leurs lèvres se caressaient sensuellement et le plus chastement du monde. La passion avait capitulé face à la fatigue, mais il demeurait le désir profond de rester en contact avec l'autre.

Egarés quelque part dans cette timide volupté, ils perdirent de vue la définition du mot « temps ». Hermione se concentrait sur chaque partie de son corps en contact avec son amant. Son esprit se focalisa alors sur ses lèvres, pour ensuite sentir le faible mouvement du pouce de Drago dans son dos, caressant lentement une petite zone vers sa colonne vertébrale. Elle décida de se laisser entraîner par la vague de frissons suscité par cette faible impulsion et sentit alors une pression sur son bassin. Une jambe du Serpentard s'était insinuée entre les siennes et elle frotta instinctivement son mollet contre lui, exprimant une forme de tendresse. Drago resserra alors immédiatement son étreinte en l'attirant par la taille. Il se laissait envahir par l'amour qu'il lui portait, se délectant d'un simple baiser, un baiser timide et chaste qui, jadis l'aurait profondément ennuyé. Mais aujourd'hui, avec elle, il voyait le monde d'un regard neuf. Même ses sens lui semblaient plus aiguisés. Les yeux fermés, il savourait chaque seconde, et crut qu'on lui enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur lorsque Hermione s'écarta doucement de lui. Il avança alors le visage au maximum pour prolonger leur étreinte et rouvrit des yeux remplis d'interrogations.

Face à un regard si touchant, Hermione ne put que se justifier de son acte de traîtrise.

-J'adorerais t'embrasser encore, le provoqua-t-elle avec malice, mais nous ferions mieux d'avancer.

Elle avait raison. Lui avouer qu'il tenait à elle et envisageait une relation à la surface lui avait étrangement donné un nouvel élan. Il ressentait l'envie farouche de prouver ses propos et de mettre les bouchées doubles. C'est donc main dans la main que les deux amants reprirent leur périple, s'encourageant l'un l'autre en se communiquant une force nouvelle.

Les tunnels se succédaient de nouveau, toujours aussi monotones, tristes et sombres qu'auparavant. Ils n'avaient rien à scruter, observer ou analyser, rien du tout. La rivière coulait encore et toujours, impassible face à leur détresse. Elle semblait les narguer en serpentant tranquillement, comme si tout allait bien.

Mais plus inquiétant, la lumière faiblissait de plus en plus. En le constant, Drago sentit une vague d'angoisse le submerger. Si Hermione avait craqué, il n'en était pas loin non plus. Il lui fallait penser à autre chose, focaliser son esprit sur du positif. Il prit alors la parole doucement, lançant une phrase banale, mais sachant que sa belle amazone rebondirait forcément à partir de ces quelques mots.

-Alors Miss Gryffondor, comment crois-tu que notre retour là-haut va être perçu ?

Il eut parfaitement raison. L'évocation du monde qu'ils pourraient éventuellement rejoindre, et encore avec beaucoup de chance, représentait l'espoir. Il ne pouvait trouver meilleur sujet.

-Je ne sais pas ! lui répondit-elle plongée dans ses pensées. Déjà, où en est la lutte contre Voldemort ? Cette question m'angoisse je dois dire. J'ai vu que Ron allait bien, mais et les autres ? Je n'en sais rien.

-Sur ce plan là, je pense que c'est au point mort. Regarde mon père ! Il en parlait normalement, donc il n'est pas mort… et tes amis à Poudlard semblaient plutôt… Drago se stoppa net en réalisant qu'il s'engageait sur un terrain glissant.

-Plutôt intimes et insouciants, plaisanta Hermione, obligeant son compagnon à écarquiller les yeux.

Il aurait pensé qu'elle s'effondrerait de nouveau alors qu'elle en riait ? Avait-il bien entendu ?

-Tu en fais bien une tête, reprit-elle fière de sa réplique. C'est moi qui devrais être choquée, et non toi.

-Justement ! lui répondit-il un peu perdu.

-Ho tu sais, le choc passé… je ne veux que le bonheur de mes amis. Ce qu'ils ont dû vivre n'était pas évident, alors je préfère qu'il soit heureux plutôt qu'ils se morfondent, même si cela aurait flatté mon ego, reprit-elle un peu plus sérieusement avec une pointe d'amertume.

-Quelle grandeur d'âme ! ironisa-t-il. Je ne partage pas cette conception des choses.

-Ho mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Je compte rendre à Ron la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais disons que certains éléments extérieurs m'aident à voir les événements avec plus de… détachement.

-Ah ah ! Et ces évènements ne seraient-ils pas beaux, blonds et extrêmement charmeurs ? plaisanta son amant.

Un sourire irradia le visage de son amazone alors qu'elle lui répondait avec malice :

-Je dirais maigrichon, plutôt pâle et…

Et la gryffondor n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, l'élément extérieur venait de la plaquer contre le mur du couloir, le regard rempli de malice et lui tenant les mains assez délicatement.

-Ose me répéter ça !!! lui susurra-t-il, la voix emprunte de rire et d'envie.

Une envie de se détendre, de s'évader, de la toucher simplement. Il se rendait progressivement compte que le contact charnel avec sa belle lui était indispensable. Il avait cru en perdre la tête les dernières fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Etre en elle et en vouloir encore et toujours plus était un sentiment frustrant. Il avait soif de cette peau, de cette douceur, de cette chaleur. Hermione, de son côté, ne tentait absolument rien pour se soustraire à cette étreinte, ravie de cette promiscuité.

-Et qu'est-ce que je risque Monsieur Malefoy ? le provoqua-t-elle, en toute connaissance de cause.

-Ça….

Il l'embrassa alors fougueusement, baladant ses mains un peu partout sur le corps d'une amazone prenant soin de ne pas freiner sa course. Une nouvelle fois, le Serpentard perdit le contrôle de ses gestes, elle était l'aimant et lui la boussole devenue folle.

Cette étreinte dura à peine quelques minutes avant que Drago ne s'arrête brutalement et ne plonge ses yeux dans les siens :

-Dis-moi que tu ne ressens plus rien pour Weasley, ordonna-t-il presque gravement.

-Rien, si ce n'est une amitié profonde, lui répondit-elle le plus sincèrement du monde avec empressement.

-Si nous ne devions pas garder nos forces Hermione, je t'aurais fait l'amour ici, contre ce mur, à t'en faire oublier jusqu'à son existence, lui lança-t-il plus sérieux que jamais, provoquant des frissons de désir chez sa partenaire.

La jeune femme l'aurait bien provoqué jusqu'à ce qu'il ne cède, mais il avait raison. Ils devaient conserver leur énergie déjà au plus bas. Ils se lancèrent alors un regard presque sombre, la réalité les frappant de plein fouet, avec plus de force encore suite à ce moment d'insouciance. Sans ajouter un mot, Drago se recula et lui tendit de nouveau sa main pour l'inciter à continuer. Elle avait besoin de ce contact charnel et il le comprenait, lui aussi d'ailleurs se sentait poussé en avant par la chaleur et la douceur de ces petits doigts.

-Le retour ne va pas être simple tout de même. Voldemort ou pas, il nous faudra lutter contre les Morgoles car un jour ou l'autre, ils reviendront et je ne peux pas vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, reprit Hermione.

-Tu penses à ça toi ? s'étonna-t-il. Moi j'imagine plutôt la confrontation avec nos proches.

Drago s'interrompit aussi sec. Envisager de revoir son père lui paraissait surhumain et le terme de « confrontation » semblait particulièrement approprié. Il éprouvait une haine si forte contre lui. Ses agissements méprisables le répugnaient. S'il avait divulgué ses connaissances, peut être que les Morgoles auraient pu être vaincus, et qu'il n'aurait jamais été là.

Evidement il fit immédiatement taire la voix de sa conscience lui demandant innocemment s'il n'aurait pas agi de la même façon avant de connaître l'horreur, avant de voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'ils faisaient endurer à ces filles et de le vivre un peu lui-même.

-Mes proches ? reprit Hermione pour rompre le silence face à son mal-être évident. J'imagine le bonheur de revoir mes parents. Je suis si impatiente, lança-t-elle avec mélancolie.

-Je te comprends. Alors, changeons de sujet, parlons de choses plus réjouissantes… tu parlais de vengeance avec Weasley… j'adore quand tu parles de vengeance avec lui !

-Drago ! S'indigna-t-elle en le poussant légèrement de l'épaule provoquant un très léger fou rire conjoint, immédiatement interrompu par la vision qui s'offrait à eux.

Sans même se concerter, ils se stoppèrent net et fixèrent un point lumineux en face. Le tunnel s'étant progressivement assombri, leurs pupilles réagirent douloureusement à une nouvelle source de lumière au loin. Une sorte de halo vert émeraude scintillait, irradiant les voûtes du tunnel. Mais l'éloignement de cette source les empêchait d'en appréhender l'origine. Ils se lancèrent un regard inquiet, sachant pertinemment que le choix ne leur était pas permis. Hermione reprit sa marche alors que Drago la retint par la main.

-Bonne ou mauvaise, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'affronter cette nouvelle épreuve, Drago ! lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Oui, mais pas la tête la première.

Il lui donna une des deux dagues et prit la seconde avant de lui faire signe d'avancer avec prudence.

Il cheminèrent pas à pas, lentement, serrant un peu plus le mur en s'écartant de la rivière. Au fil de leur progression, ils purent constater que son lit s'élargissait jusqu'à former un bassin. Hermione s'arrêta une minute. Elle pouvait désormais appréhender l'ensemble de la source lumineuse. Leur chemin déboulait dans une grotte particulièrement haute de plafond et se terminait en impasse. Une petite cascade alimentait le point d'eau, provenant d'une ouverture à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Leur voie continuait de suivre le bassin en le contournant, jusqu'à ce qui leur sembla être une porte.

Divers îlots rocheux s'élevaient au centre de la retenue d'eau et Drago lâcha la main de son amazone pour lui montrer un certain nombre de remous à la surface. Il était encore difficile d'en appréhender la nature et d'un seul regard, il convinrent de continuer lentement leur chemin, les deux dagues levées, les yeux rivés sur l'eau et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, ils purent constater que la lumière, plus violente encore, provenait des profondeurs de l'eau dont les remous se reflétaient sur les parois des murs. La porte était toujours trop loin pour voir si elle était franchissable ou non.

Drago précédait légèrement Hermione d'un bon mètre lorsque soudain un éclair vert illumina la pièce les figeant tous les deux. Il se retourna et se heurta violemment à une barrière invisible alors qu'Hermione en fit de même, mais de l'autre côté. Elle avait voulu le rejoindre mais une sorte de champ magique l'en empêcha.

-Hermione vient, prononça-t-il tout en sachant l'inutilité de sa phrase.

-Je ne peux pas ! implora-t-elle de lassitude.

Il laissa tomber la dague et voulut revenir la chercher sans toutefois y parvenir. Il tenta alors de frapper la barrière avec violence mais un nouvel éclair vert parcouru la séparation qui redevint aussitôt invisible. Ils restèrent là quelques secondes sans bouger, trop las pour réagir et abattus face à cette nouvelle épreuve, puis Hermione plaqua ses mains contre le champ de magie, le regardant, un peu perdue…

-Drago… murmura-t-elle à bout de forces.

Il plaça ses mains à la hauteur des siennes sans toutefois pouvoir les sentir. Déjà un flot montait le long des conduits lacrymaux de la rouge et or, alors que Drago la fixait, impuissant. Quelle était encore cette magie ? Pourquoi le champ de force l'avait laissé passé lui alors qu'il la bloquait, elle ?

-Attend, recule-toi, lui demanda-t-il la voix tremblante de rage.

Elle s'exécuta alors qu'il reprenait sa dague avant de frapper avec force contre un ennemi invisible. La séparation s'illuminait à chaque coup mais ne voulait pas se rompre. Il redoubla d'efforts, son visage rougissant de rage et d'énervement, mais en vain. Pourtant il ne voulait pas baisser les armes, refusant d'être séparé d'elle.

-Hey là ! s'écria une voix malsaine provenant du centre du bassin, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Pris de panique et d'effroi, ils se figèrent, cherchant à scruter la surface de l'eau pour déceler d'où venait ce bruit. Mais une nouvelle fois, seuls quelques légers remous prouvaient une quelconque activité indépendante de la cascade. Lorsque soudain, une ombre apparut sous la surface, très près du bord et du côté d'Hermione.

-Cours ! lui cria précipitamment Drago.

Mais la lionne n'était pas du genre à fuir devant le danger. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit cette tête hideuse sortir de l'eau, elle poussa une exclamation de panique.

-Merlin !

-Cours Hermione… lui répéta-t-il en frappa de nouveau contre la frontière l'empêchant de la protéger.

Hermione voulut suivre son conseil lorsqu'elle vit le reste du corps immonde émerger lentement du bassin, mais une nouvelle barrière invisible l'empêcha de faire demi-tour. Elle était désormais prisonnière entre deux frontières infranchissables, avec cette chose rampant hors de l'eau.

Elle brandit alors sa dague pour faire face à son nouvel ennemi. Hagrid se serait extasié face à cette version reptilienne d'un centaure. Cet être visqueux et répugnant au plus au point rampa lentement et sournoisement hors du bassin, ondulant son corps de serpent sur lequel la nature avait greffé, certainement par erreur, un torse de forme humaine mais de couleur horriblement verte. Lorsqu'il avait posé ses deux mains au bord du bassin pour se hisser hors de l'eau, l'espèce de liquide poisseux le recouvrant avait émis un petit bruit suintant au contact du sol, provoquant une envie de vomir chez les deux poudlariens.

Son visage anguleux que les petits cheveux de deux centimètres semblaient vouloir fuir était parsemé de quelques écailles apparentes. Seuls les yeux dont les pupilles étaient cernées d'un jaune putride et de la même forme que celles de Pattenrond, contrastaient avec le vert algue de son corps.

Alors qu'il s'approchait doucement de sa proie, Hermione laissa tomber sa dague à terre.

-Hermione ! hurla Drago. Reprends-toi.

-Te te te ! siffla l'immonde insulte à la beauté de la nature. Elle ne peut pas, je l'ai paralysé.

Drago constata avec effroi que son amazone semblait aussi fixe qu'une statue. De rage et d'impuissance, il donna un énorme coup de poing dans le champ magique.

-Il va se calmer oui ! reprit la créature d'une voix lancinante en parlant de Drago comme s'il n'était pas là. Tu n'y peux rien, alors arrête de frapper contre mon mur !

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, il s'était dangereusement rapproché de la Gryffondor, humant l'air comme s'il se délectait de la situation.

-Ne la touche pas, ordonna Drago dans un cri de désespoir, le regard transpirant de haine et d'impuissance.

Le serpent-homme s'arrêta un instant dans sa progression et esquissa un sourire mi-surpris mi-agacé :

-Je fais bien ce que je veux ! le nargua-t-il en laissant tomber son torse en avant, se retenant par ses deux bras.

Sa queue immonde s'immobilisa enfin. Elle était aussi large que son torse mais s'amenuisait très rapidement, ne mesurant pas plus de deux mètres. Il toucha presque les jambes d'Hermione avec son nez, reniflant toujours la jeune femme. Ce rituel répugnant apparaissait d'une importance capitale pour la créature, qui ne se préoccupait plus le moins du monde des coups donnés par Drago sur sa protection.

-Bon ! S'exclama-t-il. Alors elle, elle est clean.

Et d'un seul coup, Hermione put enfin bouger, se plaquant d'un mouvement contre le mur, alors que le reptile releva le torse et recula pour la laisser respirer.

-Hermione la dague ! s'enquit Drago.

La jeune femme la chercha du regard mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se baisser pour la ramasser, cette dernière disparut.

-Mais ! reprit la viscosité ambulante. Je ne te veux pas de mal, alors pourquoi m'en ferais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Parce que tu as un corps de serpent et un visage répugnant, que tu me tiens prisonnière et… heurk, qu'une sorte de liquide épais et visqueux tout vert dégouline de toi… » pensa Hermione, mais elle ne pouvait lui répondre ceci !

-Pourquoi suis-je prisonnière de ce champ magique alors ? bredouilla-t-elle.

-Pour voir et comprendre qui tu es, affirma-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Les deux poudlariens furent frappés par cette réponse. La voix de la créature était lancinante et aussi détestable que son apparence, mais en effet, son attitude n'avait rien de menaçant. A bien y réfléchire, il n'avait même pas d'arme !

-Alors laisse moi rejoindre Drago. S'empressa de répondre Hermione.

-Drago, quel drôle de nom ! Et toi tu es ?

-Toi d'abord, martela une Hermione de plus en plus sûre d'elle, devant un Drago abasourdi par la situation.

-Si tu veux. Moi c'est Spanglorn. Enchanté ! lui dit-il en s'avançant vers elle et en déroulant une langue fourchue et écœurante, devant une Hermione se plaquant un peu plus contre le mur, détournant la tête et fermant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda alors Spanglorn en ravalant son organe laid à vomir.

-Je…

Hermione comprit en un instant.

-C'est ta façon de dire bonjour ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Nous goûtons la langue de l'autre.

-Mais je rêve ! se permit Drago. Tu ne goûteras pas la langue de ma copine !

Hermione pouffa d'un rire timide devant la mine déconfite de Spanglorn.

-Drago, tu vois bien qu'il ne nous veut pas de mal ! Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et chez nous, nous nous serrons la main.

L'être inconnu s'étonna de cette étrange coutume, mais tendit sa main pour se plier à la volonté de son interlocutrice.

-Enchanté Hermione.

La jeune femme lui serra les doigts en luttant pour réprimer la grimace de dégoût qui s'imposait aux muscles de son visage.

-Je suis un Vertineux et toi ? Tu n'es pas une Morgole, alors tu es quoi ? Et surtout que fais-tu là ?

-Je suis une sorcière et justement, Drago et moi tentons de nous échapper du royaume Morgole où nous étions prisonniers. Lui expliqua-t-elle en s'essuyant discrètement la main sur son petit bout de jupette, y déposant une sorte de glue vert bouteille.

Le vertineux pris le temps de réfléchir, particulièrement intéressé par cette information, et sourit à la sorcière.

-Vous êtes parvenus à vous échapper de leur royaume ! Bravo.

-Oui, mais nous ne savons pas du tout où nous sommes et comment rejoindre notre monde. Pourriez-vous nous aider ?

-C'est possible, dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle. Mais dis-moi, lui murmura-t-il proche de son visage en fixant Drago. Ça veut dire quoi « ma copine » ? provoquant un pouffement à peine étouffé de son interlocutrice.

-Cela veut dire qu'elle est avec moi et avec personne d'autre, et que tu ne la touches pas et ne la goûtes encore moins ou cela risque de très mal se passer ! bougonna une voix autoritaire à côté d'eux.

-Drago ! Pesta Hermione sans pour autant s'offusquer, flattée malgré elle par cet élan de jalousie ridicule. Il demande cela pour nous connaître, visiblement il ne sait rien de nous alors soit un peu aimable tu veux ! Décidément tu as toujours autant de mal avec les personnes différentes de toi. Fais un effort pour t'acclimater pour une fois !

Le Serpentard bougonna quelque chose d'inaudible pour les deux autres acteurs de la scène, mais cela les fit sourire tout de même, accentuant sa mine dépitée.

-Peux-tu faire tomber les barrières qui nous séparent s'il te plait, demanda plus sérieusement Hermione.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas un Morgole au moins ? Pas de piège ?

-Non, je te le promets Spanglorn. Drago est un sorcier tout comme moi.

-Très bien ! Se résigna la créature, ignorant le « est-ce que j'ai l'a tête d'un cadavre ambulant » du blondinet.

En une seconde Drago, jusqu'alors appuyé sur la frontière invisible faillit basculer en avant lorsqu'elle céda. A peine avait-il repris son équilibre qu'il attira Hermione à lui et l'embrassa.

-ça va ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Oui, maintenant oui, lui répondit-elle soulagée d'être de nouveau dans ses bras et en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ahhhh s'exclama Spanglorn. C'est ta femelle ! Je comprends mieux.

-Oui, c'est ma femelle ! répondit fièrement le jeune coq en bombant le torse.

-Drago ! s'énerva Hermione, je ne suis pas ta femelle. Tu ne vas pas marquer ton territoire comme le ferait un chien voyons.

-Mais Hermione… répondit-il avec une voix que le Petit Larousse aurait pu prendre pour illustrer l'adjectif « innocent(e) » : je ne fais que parler avec ses termes pour qu'il apprenne à nous connaître ! Je m'acclimate !

Spanglorn se tourna vers Drago pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Et bien, tu n'as pas fini avec une femelle pareille ! provoquant un fou rire chez Drago et une indignation totale chez Hermione.

-A qui le dis-tu ! lui répondit le Serpentard alors qu'Hermione se débattait légèrement pour le repousser. Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il encore ! Tu voulais que je m'adapte, je le fais c'est tout.

Mais la Gryffondor ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille. Devant sa crise féministe, Drago roula des yeux et l'immobilisa un peu plus contre son gré pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-J'ai une éducation exemplaire je te signale. Jamais je ne traiterais ma compagne de « femelle », pour moi une fille n'est pas une vulgaire reproductrice comme semblent le croire les Weasley ou une potiche de soirée mondaine comme l'envisage ma famille. Je ne suis pas comme cela et je ne le serais jamais. Et ce qui m'énerve le plus dans tout ceci, c'est que tu le sais parfaitement.

-ahhhhhh ! sursauta Hermione en voulant se reculer alors que Drago la maintenait toujours dans ses bras.

-Eh ho, ça va, ce n'est pas la peine de crier non plus ! s'offusqua-t-il.

-Drago… prononça-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

-Hermione… lui répondit-il à la limite de l'agacement.

-Drago, retourne-toi s'il te plait.

Il se figea et recula légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux…

-Il y a quelque chose dans mon dos c'est bien ça !

-Oui ! Lui répondit-elle un fond d'inquiétude dans la voix, mais sans masque de peur.

Drago pivota lentement et reteint sa respiration en voyant qu'un peu partout dans le bassin, des Vertineux avaient fait surface. Tous plus laids les uns que les autres mais, étrangement, passé le premier moment de stupeur, cette vision n'avait rien d'effrayant, bien au contraire.

-Je vous présente mon peuple. Déclara fièrement Spanglorn.

Hermione s'écarta de Drago pour assister à la scène. Les Vertineux semblaient paisibles et heureux, ce tableau particulièrement perturbant avait absolument tout d'étrange. Des Vertineux montaient sur l'îlot central du bassin pour s'allonger, d'autres replongeaient dans le fond… les deux amants purent distinguer des femelles, des mâles et des enfants…

Au même moment, un petit remous apparut laissant passer une petite, toute petite tête de Vertineux.

-Ah ! Et voici chers amis, mon enfant, Anzist.

-Enchan… allait dire Hermione avant d'être coupé par une voix plutôt hystérique

-Anzist ! Laisse papa tranquille.

-ça va Alenor. Il ne dérange pas, il n'y a aucun danger.

-Spanglorn ! Avec toi, il n'y a jamais de danger alors renvoie-moi Anzist immédiatement.

Le dernier mot avait plus été hurlé que prononcé.

Hermione était plutôt gênée d'assister à une scène de ménage alors que Drago étouffa vaguement un pouffement.

-Et tu disais de ma femelle ! Lança-t-il à Spanglorn.

-M'en parle pas répondit ce dernier en roulant des yeux. Je reviens.

Et il disparut dans les eaux, entraînant le petit Vertineux avec lui.

Alors que Drago et Hermione continuaient d'admirer la scène devant eux, un peu plus loin, Spanglorn arrivait vers son épouse.

-Qui sont ces étrangers et comment ont-ils fait pour traverser nos protections ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Et bien ils venaient du royaume Morgole Alenor ! lui répondit-il en appuyant chacun de ses mots, comme s'ils avaient une importance capitale.

-Tu, tu veux dire que c'est eux ? bredouilla-t-elle incrédule.

-J'en suis convaincu. Elle a une aura féerique et ils forment un couple.

-En es-tu sûr Spanglorn ? Depuis le temps que nous les attendions, il ne faut pas commettre d'impair.

-Je sais, je sais, mais j'en suis convaincu, c'est eux. Va prévenir le comité s'il te plait. Moi je retourne auprès d'eux, je dois obtenir leur confiance. Ils sont la clé, ils sont plus précieux que tout ce que nous possédons, mais leurs forces vitales sont au plus bas. Je dois tout faire pour les remettre d'aplomb et ne pas les laisser partir ainsi.

-Très bien. Je fais le nécessaire. Tu n'auras qu'à leur proposer à manger. Je te prépare ce qu'il faut.

Voila, petite annonce spéciale, je préfère vous prévenir. Suite à un manque de temps évident et un surmenage total, j'ai limite disjoncté.

alors je prend des vacances... je prend quelques mois pour finir ma fic sans la poster. J'en ais besoin. Donc désolée, je sais que certains d'entre vous vont lacher l'histoire, j'en suis navrée, mais au bout d'un mois plutot chiant à me miner à cause de ça, j'ai pris ma décision. Je finirais cette fic coute que coute, mais je ne peux pas dire quand (1 mois, 3 mois, 6 mois ou ce que je n'espère pas. un an). Voila. L'annonce est faite. Ca m'a beaucoup couté de faire ce choix, mais c'est une nécessité pour moi. Je pense que vous comprendrez et puis... ça n'est qu'une fic après tout.

voila merci et à plus (a oui par contre je réédite progressivement les chapitres pour les réécrire... le chapitre un est fait et le 2 va pas tarder).


	25. le santos

Petit rappel : dans le chapitre précédent Drago et Hermione tombent face à face avec Spanglorn, un Vertineux finalement pas si dangereux qu'il n'y paraît.

Drago se pencha légèrement en avant pour regarder la jupette de la lionne.

-Très seyant ! se moqua-t-il en admirant les dégoulinades vertes, un sourcil rehaussé.

-Heurk ! c'est dégoûtant ! vomit-elle pratiquement. Lorsque elle s'était essuyé la main après avoir serré celle de Spanglorn, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ce liquide paraissait dégoûtant.

Sentant revenir un élan de passion suite au déhanchement d'Hermione pour constater l'ampleur de la tâche, Drago dut immédiatement détourner son regard pour ne pas trahir ses intentions. Il fixa alors le bassin où une curieuse scène se déroulait : les Vertineux vivaient, simplement. Ils semblaient heureux et très loin des préoccupations de survie du couple.

-Ils n'ont pas l'air dangereux, changea-t-il habilement de sujet de conversation.

-Non, et surtout, je pense qu'ils en savent très long sur les Morgoles. Je pense que discuter avec eux pourrait être relativement constructif.

-ça va Hermione ? tu es vraiment pâle, remarqua tout de même Drago.

-Toi aussi, lui répondit-elle pour se défendre de sa faiblesse.

-Il faut que nous sortions d'ici, soupira-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et posant son front contre le sien.

-Je sais. Je sais… souffla-t-elle à son tour, fermant légèrement les yeux à cause de la fatigue et du désespoir.

-Et voici ! décréta Spanglorn en sortant de l'eau, un sac sur le dos. J'ai pensé, vu votre silhouette et sachant l'endroit d'où vous venez, que vous devriez avoir faim.

A cet instant précis, les yeux de Roméo et Juliette version sorcier s'illuminèrent comme jamais. Voilà plus de 36 heures qu'ils n'avaient rien mangé et le moindre effort leur provoquait des vertiges… Mais lorsque Spanglorn ouvrit le sac, ils ne purent réfréner une grimace de dégoût. De gros asticots blancs ondulaient dans tous les sens, ne demandant qu'une chose : d'être remis à l'eau immédiatement.

-Ah ! vu vos têtes, cette nourriture ne convient pas aux sorciers ! constata leur hôte.

-Et à aucun autre être vivant à part vous, répondit aussi sec Drago.

-Sans vouloir vous vexer, corrigea Hermione en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Mais Drago était tellement déçu que tous les efforts qu'il aurait éventuellement put mettre en oeuvre pour être aimable étaient définitivement restés en Morgolie.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous mangez ? s'inquiéta Spanglorn, soucieux de leur état de santé.

-De la viande, du boeuf, des pommes de terres frites et du jus de citrouille. Maugréa Drago.

-Là où nous étions, nous avions des fruits et des petites crevettes, rectifia Hermione, agacée du comportement indigne de ce jeune homme pourtant si bien élevé, soi-disant.

Le Vertineux sembla réfléchir, mais tous ces termes lui échappaient totalement.

-Des crevettes sont de petites bêtes dans l'eau… tenta d'expliquer

Hermione.

En général elles sont roses ou grises et...

-Mais ! mais c'est toxique ! s'étonna Spanglorn.

-Non, pas pour nous, pour nous les crevettes sont pleines de protéines et nécessaires à notre santé, argumenta scientifiquement la Gryffondor.

-Bon, comme vous voulez. Nous n'en avons pas beaucoup et le peu, nous les laissons poursuivre leur chemin. Si vous avez quelques instants, je vais vous en pêcher.

-Ce serait vraiment très aimable à vous, nous sommes exténués.

-Alors reposez-vous. Ici, vous ne risquez rien. Les rassura Spanglorn de sa voix toujours aussi désagréable.

-Justement, reprit Hermione. Ici, où sommes-nous ?

-Je vous expliquerai tout en détail autour de quelques crevettes ! répondit le Vertineux à la limite du dégoût de devoir toucher à ces bestioles pleines de pattes. Reposez-vous en attendant, insista-t-il, nous veillons sur vous.

Et il disparut de nouveau.

-Nous reposer ! et puis quoi encore, il nous faut comprendre qui ils sont et d'où ils viennent et surtout qu'est-ce que fait ce peuple ici !

-Non Hermione. Il a raison. Nous devons reprendre des forces. Si nous pouvions manger un peu ce serait formidable, mais avant tout, il nous faut nous reposer, décréta son partenaire.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! viens là.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit aussitôt. Drago l'entraîna contre le mur, face au bassin où les Vertineux continuaient leur petite vie paisible, sans s'occuper d'eux. Il s'adossa à la paroi et écarta les jambes pour qu'Hermione se positionne entre, ce qu'elle comprit de suite. Le dos calé contre son torse, la jeune femme put profiter de la douceur de ses bras s'enroulant autour d'elle. Drago lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et la sentit sourire.

-J'ai eu peur de te perdre, lui murmura-t-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Cette phrase resta en suspens dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle savait parfaitement la difficulté qu'il avait à exprimer ses sentiments, alors ces quelques mots signifiaient énormément pour elle. La jeune femme put alors s'endormir relativement sereinement vu la situation. La fatigue se moquait

bien de son stress et de l'angoisse qui ne la lâchait pas. Elle referma donc douloureusement les yeux après ce long périple qui n'était toutefois pas terminé.

Drago sentait la chaleur de ce petit corps contre le sien. Il était heureux de l'avoir à nouveau à lui, dans ses bras. La savoir seule face à l'adversité l'angoissait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il ferma également les yeux, éprouvant le besoin vital de se remettre de ses émotions.

Spanglorn revint trente minutes plus tard et les trouva endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il déposa quelques crevettes sur le bord du bassin en silence et repartit aussitôt, comprenant leur besoin de repos.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione se réveillait petit à petit, reprenant conscience sans toutefois encore ouvrir les yeux, bercée par une sorte d'impression de sécurité et de bien être, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps. Dans un effort vain, elle chercha à retenir cette douce sensation proche d'un état vaporeux, nageant dans un bain d'opium et de chaleur. Mais doucement ses sens se rappelèrent à elle, des picotements lui meurtrirent le postérieur et son dos l'implora de changer de position. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux lentement, en se tortillant légèrement afin de reprendre une position acceptable pour ses articulations.

Le flou dû au sommeil s'estompa pour laisser la place à une petite tête toute verte et très laide à moins d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de la sienne. Une vague de peur parcourut l'ensemble de son corps, accélérant son rythme cardiaque l'espace de quelques pulsations et l'obligeant à se caler un peu plus entre les bras qui l'encerclaient.

-chuuuuut... lui susurra une voix chaleureuse.

-Fils ! vient ici. Laisse les se réveiller tranquillement.

Hermione avait reconnu la voix de Spanglorn et le petit Vertineux qui devait être son fils. A présent, elle ne voyait pas celui qui lui avait murmuré un « chuuuut » si doux et rassurant, mais elle sentait la chaleur de son corps et elle soupira de soulagement.

-Tu as pu te reposer ? lui demanda Drago.

-hum... oui, un peu... prononça-t-elle avant de bailler et de s'étirer.

Pour la toute première fois, elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, regrettant amèrement l'absence d'un miroir et d'un peigne. Merlin, à quoi sa coiffure devait-elle ressembler ?

-Hermione, nous ne sommes pas à un concours de beauté ! lui murmura Drago au creux de l'oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

La jeune femme rougit malgré elle, un peu honteuse d'être préoccupée par son image en pareilles circonstances, mais bien vite, la vue des crevettes gigotant par terre lui rendit le sourire et surtout détourna son attention. Spanglorn avait dû ratisser le bassin et un tas d'au moins 60 centimètres de diamètre et de trente de haut s'étalait devant eux.

Ils s'assirent alors en tailleur et commencèrent à décortiquer et à dévorer les petits crustacés comme un repas de fête à Poudlard. Le Vertineux et son fils durent faire preuve de self contrôle pour ne pas vomir devant ce spectacle écœurant.

-Alors... tenta de prononcer Hermione tout en avalant une crevette entière, pratiquement sans mâcher. Où est-on ?

-Sous-terre. Lui répondit le vertineux alors que son fils, bien trop dégoûté par le repas des étrangers replongea à l'eau.

-Mais encore ? demanda Drago agacé par ce peu d'information.

-Vous êtres en dessous d'un pays que les gens de la surface surnomment Irak je crois...

Hermione soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux, tout en engloutissant un second crustacé.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça change ? s'interrogea Drago ne voyant pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de réconfortant dans ces paroles.

-Et bien nous sommes sur terre Drago ! nous aurions pu être dans une autre dimension ou je ne sais pas encore où... Et dites-moi Spanglorn, sommes nous loin de la surface ?

-Ho... je ne sais pas trop, je ne connais pas vos critères pour évaluer les distances, mais je ne pense pas non. Régulièrement nous avons des humains qui viennent jusque là ! mais dès que vous aurez fini votre repas, je vous enverrais à surface.

Drago manqua de s'étouffer avec sa crevette alors qu'Hermione dut se répéter la phrase en boucle dans son esprit.

-Co... comment allez-vous faire ? prononça-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Je vous enverrais à l'entrée du tunnel qui permet de nous relier à la surface. Par... magie ! Spanglorn avait dit ceci comme une évidence mais il ne mesurait pas l'impact que pouvait avoir une telle révélation sur les deux jeunes gens.

-C'est... aussi simple ? le questionna Drago, ne sachant plus du tout où il en était.

-Oui, aussi simple affirma Spanglorn.

Sur ces mots Hermione se leva d'un bond et courut à l'écart.

-Hermione ! lui cria Drago en se levant subitement pour la suivre, surpris de sa réaction. Mais alors qu'il allait la rejoindre, il s'aperçut qu'elle était en train de vomir et la laissa seule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione, le teint presque aussi vert que son nouvel ami, revint s'asseoir près de la nourriture.

-ça va ? lui demanda Drago, particulièrement inquiet.

-Désolée... je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Bredouilla-t-elle, au comble de la gêne.

-Tu as mangé trop vite. Nos estomac ne sont plus habitués à avoir autant de nourriture.

Elle secoua la tête en guise d'affirmation et essuya les larmes de fatigue physique se formant dans les coins de ses yeux, devant un Spanglorn particulièrement touché de cette scène. Il mesurait enfin la gravité de la situation que ces deux étrangers venaient de vivre. Les Morgoles appartenaient à son monde, il les avait toujours connu et côtoyé, mais il connaissait parfaitement la cruauté de ce peuple. A cet instant, il prit la décision de protéger ces deux jeunes gens coûte que coûte, et de toute manière, c'était elle, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il avait la mission de les protéger, qu'il le veuille ou non.

-Alors vous pouvez nous reconduire à la surface ? le questionna Hermione pour détourner l'attention de sa petite personne.

-Evidemment ! par contre, je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner. Nous, les Vertineux, ne pouvons pas sortir de cette grotte, mais je vous enverrai dès que vous aurez repris des forces.

-Faites-le alors. Faites le maintenant ! ordonna presque Drago...

-Non, l'entrée de la grotte est relativement éloignée de votre civilisation, il vous faudra encore marcher ou utiliser votre magie pour être enfin en sécurité et dans l'état où vous êtes, cela me paraît impossible.

Plus personne ne prononça un seul mot. Le Vertineux leur laissait le temps d'analyser ses paroles alors que les deux jeunes gens trépignaient d'impatience mais savaient que l'homme serpent avait raison. Drago reprit un crustacé, décidé à montrer l'exemple, mais Hermione ne put le suivre.

-Expliquez-moi Spanglorn... je suis un peu perdue. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de votre peuple... pourtant nous pensions avoir recensé toutes les créatures magiques de cette terre...

-Oui, enfin ça... regarde avec les Morgoles, la coupa Drago.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tout de même.

-Dites-moi, je veux bien répondre à vos questions, mais pour cela il faut que vous m'en laissiez le temps. S'amusa Spanglorn devant leur complicité flagrante. De plus, Hermione, si je puis me permettre, vous devriez manger. Pendant ce temps, je vous expliquerais qui nous sommes.

-Non merci, je n'ai plus vraiment faim.

-Hermione, il faut que tu manges... va lentement, mais mange, ordonna Drago

-Drago je n'ai pas...

-Mange ! je ne te laisse pas le choix, ordonna-t-il plus fermement, mais alors qu'elle allait protester une nouvelle fois, il argumenta un peu lâchement : Hermione, tu es intelligente, alors tu sais qu'il faut que tu manges. Prends de petites bouchées, va doucement, mais mange.

Sans ajouter un mot elle prit une crevette du bout des doigts et commença à la décortiquer avec dédain. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais sincèrement, la crevette devenait pour elle aussi gavante que la purée de Madame Weasley.

-Ah mais c'est bon ! s'emporta-t-elle devant deux paires d'yeux bloquées sur elle. Continuez à me fixer ainsi et je n'avalerai rien, pesta-t-elle.

-Ah là là ces Gryffons et leur tête de mule ! s'exaspéra son amant. C'est incroyable ça, tu sais qu'il faut que tu manges pour ton propre bien et...

-Je vais manger ! le coupa-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Mais je vous en prie Spanglorn, je suis vraiment impatiente de connaître votre histoire.

-Bien. Répondit le Vertineux en la voyant mâchouiller un minuscule bout de crevette. Je vais vous résumer la raison de notre présence ici. De toute manière, si j'ai raison, mon devoir est de vous mettre au courant. Si ce peuple destructeur est aussi puissant, ceci est la faute du mien. A ces mots, Spanglorn baissa la tête en guise de honte devant un public acquis à sa cause.

-Mais comment ? je ne comprend pas ! les Morgoles ont mis leur magie en commun pour être si puissant, cela ne relève en rien d'une intervention extérieure. S'étonna Hermione se demandant comment un peuple si paisible pouvait être à la base de tant de tourments.

Spanglorn soupira pour prendre des forces et répondre.

-Et bien, ceci est une longue histoire, mais mon peuple a toujours vécu dans cette caverne. Enfin non ! pas tout à fait… précisa-t-il. Notre espèce en a côtoyé de nombreuses, mais lorsque les humains sont apparus sur cette terre, notre apparence les a effrayé. Ils ont commencé à nous pourchasser pour nous exterminer. A début, nous fuyons simplement. Vous comprenez, notre communauté est pacifiste et nous refusions de faire du mal aux vôtres. Cependant, la fuite s'est avérée de plus en plus difficile et un jour, un Vertineux pris au piège a dû utiliser ses pouvoirs, provoquant un véritable carnage. Depuis ce jours, nous avons décidé de vivre dans les profondeurs de cette terre.

-Mais c'est injuste ! s'écria Hermione. Les temps ont changé, aujourd'hui vous ne seriez plus persécutés ! vous ne pouvez pas rester cloîtré sous terre pour cette raison.

-En es-tu véritablement certaine ? l'interrogea Drago avec conviction, persuadé que la réponse à sa question ne pouvait être que positive.

-Quoi qu'il en soit...

Spanglorn insista sur ce début de phrase pour couper court à toute polémique qui, dans tous les cas, n'influencerait en rien les choix de son peuple...

-Nous sommes resté ici durant des siècles jusqu'à ce que des « explorateurs » d'un peuple viennent à notre rencontre. Nous n'avions jamais eu de visiteurs de ce type et les Vertineux, peu méfiants de nature, ont fait usage de leur magie devant eux. Ils se sont alors présentés comme des sorciers disposant de pouvoirs. Loin d'être rebutés par notre apparence, ils ont appris à nous connaître, nous et notre civilisation. Comme vous le faites en ce moment, précisa-t-il.

Hermione buvait ses paroles alors que Drago s'inquiétait essentiellement du nombre de petits bouts de crevette que son amazone pouvait ingurgiter.

-Deux hommes allaient et venaient entre nos deux mondes. Nous avons appris à les connaître, à les apprécier. Mais un jour, l'un d'entre eux a fait une mauvaise chute dans les souterrains, se retrouvant gravement blessé. Son compagnon nous a imploré de le soigner, mais nous ne pouvions pas. La seule solution qui s'imposait à nous était de lui faire boire du santos.

Spanglorn s'arrêta un moment. Ce passage lui était particulièrement douloureux. Sans cette erreur, le monde entier aurait été épargné d'un grand nombre de maux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que le Santos ? demanda Hermione en avalant encore un peu plus de crustacés, mais dans d'infimes quantité sous l'œil toujours très attentif du Serpentard.

-Et bien, vous avez pu remarquer que ma peau sécrète une... comment dire ? une substance ?

-oui. Affirma Hermione avec une pointe d'écœurement tout de même.

-Et bien les petits Vertineux en sécrètent également, mais elle est différente. Elle permet à deux personnes qui en boivent quelques gouttes, d'être liées. Nous en avons proposé aux deux sorciers. Cela leur a permis de partager la blessure du mourrant qui est alors devenue deux fois moins grave. Alors que cette chute était mortelle, les deux sorciers ont pu s'en sortir et nous ont chaleureusement remercié.

-Attendez... demanda Hermione, cherchant toujours à comprendre la portée de ces mots. Sur les deux sorciers, un seul était blessé, mais en buvant le santos, ils ont tout partagé dont leur blessure c'est bien cela ?

-oui, répondit simplement Spanglorn, voyant la vivacité d'esprit de son interlocutrice.

-Et non seulement ils ont partagé leur blessure, mais aussi leurs pouvoirs ? réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

-Vous comprenez.

-Mais comment deux hommes ont-ils pu fonder une dynastie telle que les morgoles ? s'étonna Drago, ne voyant pas le danger d'une telle révélation.

-Et bien le santos permet avant tout d'unir des êtres vivants. Mais il peut en unir plus de deux. Ces deux hommes étaient issus d'une petite ethnie portant le nom de Morgoles. Voyant qu'en unissant leurs pouvoirs, ils étaient devenus plus puissants que les autres membres de la tribu, ils en ont pris la direction, tyrannisant leur propre peuple. Mais un an plus tard, une plus grosse ethnie, également composée de sorciers, les a attaqué. Ils ont alors simplement dû réagir. Ils ont proposé à tous les dignitaires de la tribu des Morgoles de boire du santos pour rassembler plus de pouvoirs et repousser l'envahisseur. Nous n'avons pas été d'accord, bien évidemment, mais ils ont utilisé la ruse, enlevé plusieurs de nos enfants et les ont massacrés pour récolter tranquillement le santos.

La voix de Spanglorn était emprunte de rage et de haine. Ce traumatisme vécu par ses aïeuls lui était encore douloureux. Les Vertineux devaient véhiculer cette histoire de génération en génération, certainement dans le but de ne pas oublier, de ne pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il le racontait à des étrangers. Cela n'était-il pas un risque en soit ?

-En buvant tous le breuvage, reprit-il d'une voix monocorde, ils ont cumulé une somme impressionnante de pouvoirs et ont repoussé leur ennemi comme de rien. De plus, ils se sont rendus compte que leurs liens mutuels étaient dilués.

A ces mots Drago et Hermione eurent la même réaction à savoir un :

-quoi ? très expressif.

-Et bien, je vous ai expliqué que, pour guérir un sorcier, nous lui avons fait partager sa douleur en deux, en le liant à un de ses semblables.

-oui, répondit Hermione, prouvant qu'elle avait été aussi attentive qu'en cours.

-Et bien, repris Spanglorn, en se liant tous les uns aux autres, ils ne partageaient plus les mêmes douleurs. Lorsque deux être vivants sont liés par le Santos, le risque est de les voir mourir ensemble. Si l'un des deux souffre, l'autre souffre aussi et si l'un meurt brutalement, l'autre aussi. Mais en le faisant boire à toute la tribu, ces liens se dissipaient tout en renforçant leur magie. Ils ont donc fait profiter l'ensemble de leur communauté de ce traitement, les rendant pratiquement invincibles, la magie était stockée à la source, c'est à dire dans une salle spéciale, mais en dehors de leur corps. Aucun corps, même sorcier, ne pouvait contenir autant de magie. Ils y faisaient appel juste temporairement en cas de besoin. Malheureusement pour eux, ils connurent le revers de la médaille lorsque vinrent les premières épidémies. Un sorcier privé de sa magie est privé de ses défenses naturelles en quelque sorte. Le soleil, particulièrement fort en Irak leur dévorait la peau. Et ils durent se réfugier sous terre.

-Attendez, le coupa une nouvelle fois Hermione. Lorsque les deux premiers hommes ont pris le santos, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas souffert du soleil et des épidémies également ?

Spanglorn était réellement impressionné de sa faculté d'analyse et son regard trahit une admiration certaine pour la jeune femme.

-Lorsque deux personnes partagent leur magie, ils en gardent tout de même le contrôle. Leur « essence magique » reste un peu en eux, chacun peut piocher dans la magie de l'autre... Mais lorsqu'une centaine de personnes partagent leur magie, cette dernière devient trop importante et doit être « stockée » autre part. Là où les ayants droits n'ont plus accès directement. Pour l'utiliser, ils doivent se concentrer et avoir l'approbation de l'ensemble de la communauté. Leur magie est physiquement dissociée de leur corps, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour un nombre restreint. Les Vertineux eux-même fonctionnent ainsi. A notre maturité, nous nous liions à une autre personne, mais une seule et unique, notre compagne pour la vie.

-C'est... très beau, souffla Hermione.

-ça dépend, s'étonna Spanglorn. Une fois le rituel effectué, aucun retour en arrière n'est possible. Et parfois... la cohabitation devient difficile. En tout cas, pour en revenir aux Morgoles, nous les avons vu défiler devant nous, malades et affaiblis.

-Vous n'avez pas pu vous venger à ce moment là ? les questionna Drago, perplexe.

-Non. La violence engendre la violence. Nous avions déjà connu trop de pertes parmi nos jeunes Vertineux. Nous les avons laissés passer, pensant que, dans les entrailles de la terre, ils ne pourraient plus commettre de tels crimes.

-Mais vous vous trompiez... réfléchit Hermione à voix haute.

-Oui, notre erreur fut double et douloureuse pour bien des peuples. Les Morgoles remontaient régulièrement pour récolter de la nourriture facilement. Leur magie commune le leur permettait, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à maintenir des conditions climatiques suffisantes pour rester longtemps à la surface. Durant des dizaines d'années, ils semèrent l'horreur et l'infamie partout autour d'eux. Notre peuple s'est senti coupable et nous avons décidé de réagir. Nous avons alors introduit de l'apnaya dans leurs couloirs pour les priver de leur magie et les empêcher de revenir sur terre. Nous trouvions ce moyen particulièrement intéressant car il nous permettait de les contrôler sans leur faire véritablement de mal. Nous n'avions pas l'intention d'exterminer leur population féminine, qui s'est révélée être particulièrement sensible à cette plante. Pour la suite, vous la connaissez !

-Mais, s'étonna Hermione, une chose m'échappe... depuis le temps qu'ils ont « dérobé » des filles pour en faire des reproductrices, leur population féminine aurait du se renouveler... hors, de ce que nous avons vu, plus aucun Morgole n'est de sexe féminin. Les filles qu'ils enlèvent mettent au jour des Morgoles mâles jusqu'à ce que leur corps soit trop épuisé et meurent... Ceci est vraiment très étrange.

Spanglorn paru encore plus gêné par cette interrogation, mais ne se démonta pas. Il leva les yeux sur le plafond avant de les braquer de nouveau sur ses interlocuteurs, avides d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire...

-Nous leur avons jeté un sort. Devant le mal qu'ils infligeaient à l'ensemble des être vivants de la terre, nous les avons maudits. Ils ne peuvent plus engendrer de femelles. Et aujourd'hui, nous nous sentons responsables. Nous effrayons les humains trop imprudents venant dans cette grotte pour leur éviter d'être confronter aux Morgoles... mais voila tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour remédier à notre terrible erreur.

-Vous n'êtes pas responsables de la cupidité de ces monstres. Le rassura Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule, sans se soucier une seule seconde du liquide visqueux qui émanait de lui.

-Un peu quand même ! s'indigna Drago. Si vous aviez été moins naïfs, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé.

-Drago ! tu ne peux pas parler comme ça. Les Vertineux sont les victimes dans cette histoire. Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur.

-Merci Hermione, mais notre peuple a conscience de sa responsabilité dans cette affaire.

-Mais pourquoi nous raconter tout ceci alors ? si vous l'avez fait une première fois et que cela vous a porté préjudice... vous ne devriez pas parler de tout ceci à des étranger. S'inquiéta la gryffondor.

-Parce que vous n'êtes pas des étrangers. Vous êtes celle dont on nous a annoncé la venue voilà déjà plusieurs siècles.

Ces mots tombèrent une nouvelle fois comme une mouche dans la soupe de Ron, c'est à dire provoquant un moment d'effroi.

-Vous... vous nous attendiez ? bredouilla Hermione.

-Certains Vertineux arrivent à voir des fragments d'avenir. Nous savions qu'un couple de sorciers, intimement liés par le cœur, viendrait jusqu'à nous. Selon la légende, leur lien permettra à la femelle de rétablir l'équilibre des races. Elle portera ses valeurs en elle depuis toujours et n'hésitera pas à sacrifier son bonheur pour l'intérêt général. Selon nos anciens, cette jeune femme aura échappé à l'emprise des Morgoles et ces épreuves lui auront permis de trouver la force intérieure nécessaire à l'accomplissement de la prophétie. Elle nous donnera les clés pour anéantir définitivement les Morgoles... Voilà pourquoi je vous en dévoile autant. Cette jeune femme, c'est vous, aucun doute n'est possible.

Hermione lança un regard inquiet à Drago. Tout ceci représentait bien trop de révélations pour elle. Définitivement, il lui fallait une pause, un break, arrêter toute cette folie.

-Vous faites erreur. Lança Drago aussi sec en se relevant et tendant sa main à son amazone.

-Non, tous les signes sont ici.

-Vous faites erreur ! répéta-t-il plus froidement que jamais. Merci pour cette nourriture. Pourriez-vous nous renvoyer à la surface à présent.

Le regard du Serpentard s'était glacé. Il refusait que sa vie ne soit régie par une quelconque prophétie. Hermione se leva à son tour, elle voulu rajouter un mot pour expliquer à Spanglorn qu'elle n'était qu'une sorcière adolescente et que son « évasion » du monde morgole était dûe uniquement au courage, oui, au courage de Drago... Mais elle avait du mal à organiser ses pensées à présent.

-Nous ne faisons pas erreur. Affirma une nouvelle fois Spanglorn. Et vous ne pouvez rien d'autre que la soutenir jeune homme. Je sens la révolte en vous, mais vous n'y pouvez rien. Ceci est écrit.

-Hermione ne sacrifiera pas son bonheur pour l'intérêt général, cracha froidement Drago.

Entendre ceci signifiait qu'il devrait définitivement renoncer à elle !son bonheur, c'était le sien ! C'était tout simplement inacceptable.

-Alors si nous ne sommes pas prisonnier ici, reprit-il en cherchant à garder son sang-froid légendaire, renvoyez nous à la surface dès à présent.

-S'il vous plait Spanglorn, adoucit Hermione, je ne suis pas celle que

vous

pensez, je n'ai rien de plus que les autres, je ne suis qu'une

sorcière, tout simplement...

-Vous avez une aura féérique puissante jeune fille. Tout le monde l'a sentie lorsque vous êtes arrivée. Voilà pourquoi j'ai commencé mes investigations par votre personne.

-Une aura féérique ? Hermione entendait ce terme pour la seconde fois, sans comprendre ce qu'il pouvait impliquer.

-Les gens de votre espèce, les sorciers, sont très peu nombreux à avoir ce don. Votre ami l'a également, ajouta Spanglorn en indiquant Drago, mais elle est plus faible que la votre. Cette aura vous garantie une chance certaine, c'est elle qui vous...

-ça suffit ! s'emporta Drago. Ne le laisse pas te tourner la tête avec des contes de fée Hermione. Nos amis et parents nous attendent.

Le Serpentard venait d'employer le seul argument pouvant stopper la soif de savoir de la rouge et or.

-S'il vous plait Spanglorn... Nous avons besoin de revoir les nôtres, implora-t-elle alors, à l'idée de pouvoir serrer ses parents contre elle.

-Très bien, soupira le Vertineux. Si tel est votre souhait... mais je vous en prie, n'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit... Adieu chers amis.

Drago attira Hermione à lui et attendit le coup de pouce magique du Vertineux qui ne se fit pas plus attendre. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils fermèrent les yeux, s'attendant aux désagréments que l'on peut ressentir en utilisant un Portoloin, mais il n'en fut rien. Une sensation de chaleur et de calme les enveloppa jusqu'à les déposer délicatement sur le sol. Ils mirent deux bonnes secondes à réaliser où ils étaient. D'instinct, Hermione arracha ses bracelets pour ne pas être brûlée par la magie qu'ils produisaient. En plissant des yeux, Drago vit le bout du tunnel. Une clarté exceptionnelle les attendait au dehors. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une vingtaine de mètres à parcourir et ils pourraient enfin sentir la chaleur du soleil réveiller leur peau de sa douce torpeur.

Drago embrassa passionnément Hermione avant de lui lancer un dernier regard. Ils se sourirent mutuellement de bonheur et de soulagement, encore incrédules. Le serpentard lui tendit alors une main qu'elle accepta et ils commencèrent à courir en direction de la lumière...

Ils étaient si près du but pourtant !


	26. A la vie, à la mort

Spanglorn les regarda disparaître, impuissant. Il savait que cette jeune femme était la clé, celle qui allait débloquer une situation figée depuis des siècles. Elle semblait si fragile ! Mais aucun doute n'était possible. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle devrait s'appuyer sur son compagnon pour réussir. Pourtant, un des points de la prophétie ne cadrait pas avec ce couple. En effet, ils auraient dû être liés par magie, la légende était floue, mais ils devaient avoir plus qu'un lien sentimental… ce qui n'était pas le cas à l'heure actuelle. Le Vertineux avait très clairement perçu un attachement mutuel très fort, mais rien de magique ou d'absolu.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il fut surpris par son épouse, sortie en trombe de l'eau, particulièrement agitée.

-Spanglorn… ils sont partis ? s'affola-t-elle.

-Oui, je viens de les renvoyer à la…

-J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

-Que veux-tu insinuer ? lui demanda-t-il, partageant son inquiétude.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je ressens de mauvaises, très mauvaises ondes. Je pense que… que tu devrais les rejoindre pour t'assurer qu'ils sortent bien de la grotte.

-Mais voyons, tu sais bien que cela nous est interdit.

-Spanglorn, tu es notre Senatorus, c'est toi qui fais nos lois ! s'exaspéra-t-elle. J'ai parlé aux autres Vertineux qui les ont observés et tous sont d'accord, ce sont eux, ils doivent jouer un rôle primordial dans la lutte contre les Morgoles. Assurer leur sécurité est donc plus important que de quelconques lois.

Son compagnon la regarda en signe d'approbation et s'apprêta à disparaître.

-Attends Spanglorn, le retint-elle, fais attention à toi.

-Tu sais bien que je ne risque rien, lui répondit-il avant de disparaître.

-Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps…

Quelques minutes plus tôt, à l'entrée des souterrains :

Drago embrassa Hermione passionnément avant de lui lancer un dernier regard. Ils se sourirent mutuellement de bonheur et de soulagement, encore incrédules. Le Serpentard lui tendit alors une main qu'elle accepta et ils commencèrent à courir en direction de la lumière…

Ils étaient si près du but pourtant ! Mais deux ombres apparurent entre la lumière et eux. Le couple stoppa sa course brutalement. Deux Morgoles se retournèrent lentement, leur lançant un regard satisfait et victorieux…

-Des gardiens ! s'écria Hermione.

Drago scruta rapidement les environs, mais ils étaient à découvert, aucun retrait possible ni aucun moyen de se protéger. Tout se passa en l'espace de quelques secondes. L'un des gardiens fit apparaître une boule lumineuse qu'il jeta aussitôt en direction de Drago. Hermione, toujours pleine de réflexes, se plaça instinctivement devant lui, les mains écartées et hurlant un « Protego »… Drago ne vit que du feu, une sorte d'éclair lumineux l'aveugla et les projeta tous deux en arrière. Il pensa dans un premier temps que l'acte d'Hermione avait fonctionné et se tourna sur le côté pour se relever, imaginant qu'elle en ferait de même…

Au même moment un sifflement suraigu retentit dans la grotte. Ce son insupportable l'obligea à se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles et il aperçut vaguement les deux gardes en faire autant. Cherchant d'où ces vibrations stridentes provenaient, il se retourna pour se trouver en face d'un Spanglorn plus menaçant que jamais.

-A terre ! lui hurla ce dernier.

Le Serpentard se jeta au sol sans demander son reste. Il eut à peine le temps de voir deux faisceaux de lumière vert émeraude partir des mains du Vertineux à la rapidité d'un éclair. Les gardes furent touchés de plein fouet et projetés en arrière de plusieurs mètres.

Toujours à terre, Drago put voir une fumée noire s'évaporer de leurs deux corps inertes. Il se redressa et se tourna immédiatement vers Spanglorn, lui demandant du regard si tout était fini.

-Ils sont morts, lui répondit ce dernier, la voix emprunte d'une mélancolie et d'une honte indéterminable.

Drago ferma les yeux et soupira.

-C'est bon Hermione ! Nous sommes sauvés… prononça-t-il en se tournant vers sa belle, toujours allongée. Hermione ?

Mais au moment où il l'interpellait, son regard se fixa sur le ventre de son amazone, en sang.

-Hermione… cria-t-il en s'agenouillant rapidement vers elle et la prenant dans ses bras. Sa tête penchait en arrière et il dut la soutenir d'une main. D'un réflexe, il la souleva pour l'asseoir à moitié contre lui.

-Hermione tu m'entends ? Hermione ? lui murmura-t-il, sentant l'émotion le submerger.

Mais son amazone haletait, cherchant un peu plus d'air en désespoir de cause. Tout son corps tremblait et petit à petit son sang coulait sur la chemise de Drago.

-Stupide Gryffondor cracha-t-il entre les dents.

La jeune femme avait bien réalisé son sort de protection, mais la magie des sorciers n'a que très peu d'impact contre celle de Morgoles. La boule d'énergie destinée à éliminer Drago avait poursuivi son chemin, la blessant en bas du ventre. Le jeune homme chercha désespérément comment lui porter secours, mais seul, au fond de cette grotte, il était absolument incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Les yeux de son amazone se fermèrent peu à peu alors que sa respiration s'affaiblissait.

Gagné par la panique, il la gifla légèrement pour qu'elle reprenne conscience ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Elle chercha à prononcer quelque chose, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient bien trop vite.

-Chuuut, lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Chuuuut garde tes forces.

-Elle est gravement blessée. Il ne lui reste que très peu de temps à vivre, prononça Spanglorn.

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait plus, il avait les yeux rivés sur celle qu'il aimait et sentait son âme s'éloigner plus vite qu'un cheval au galop. Il était impuissant, une nouvelle fois, si près du but… Non, elle n'allait pas mourir, non, c'était impossible.

-Il existe une solution, reprit Spanglorn d'une voix monocorde. Vous devez boire du Santos.

A ces mots Drago releva la tête.

-Donnez-le moi, répondit-il sèchement.

-Vous devez savoir qu'il n'est pas certain que cela suffise. Sa blessure est profonde et vous pourriez mourir tous les deux. De plus, lorsque vous l'aurez bu, je pense que vous êtes conscient des conséquences que cela aura sur vous…

-Donnez ! lui cria Drago le regard plus dur que jamais.

-Aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible !

-Dépêchez vous, ordonna-t-il sans lâcher son amazone du regard.

Spanglorn disparut pour aller chercher son fils alors que le Serpentard focalisait toujours son attention sur la petite chose blottie dans ses bras. Elle le regardait, la bouche à peine entrouverte. Il lui caressa alors doucement les cheveux, ne sachant que faire d'autre, impuissant face au feu qui la consumait. Elle chercha à prononcer quelque chose, mais ses efforts se terminèrent par un léger hoquet, conduisant un mince filet de sang à ramper hors de sa bouche.

Elle avait mal, tout con corps s'enflammait et l'attente de Spanglorn la torturait de la manière la plus cruelle qu'il soit. Hermione luttait de toutes ses forces, elle savait qu'il existait encore un espoir alors elle se battait, courageusement. Toutefois, sa détermination reculait sous le poids de la douleur infâme et sournoise s'insinuant dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Ses jambes refusaient de bouger et ses entrailles se consumaient à la vitesse des cendres rougeoyantes d'un âtre sur le déclin. La douleur lui coupait la respiration. Elle sentait son sang se répandre dans ses organes comme une rivière dont les digues auraient cédé. Elle se focalisa alors sur les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait, comme un marin se fie à la lumière d'un phare dans la nuit. Il ne lui restait plus que ça. Cet unique point de repère pour ne pas succomber à cette infamie.

Peu à peu, elle ne distinguait plus que deux points bleus aux contours flous. Sa vue se brouillait et plus aucun de ses autres sens ne fonctionnait. Elle n'entendit donc pas Spanglorn revenir pour donner le fameux « Santos » à Drago qui, sans ciller une seule seconde, avala le liquide verdâtre et horriblement visqueux, l'obligeant à grimacer et à tirer la langue.

Le Serpentard demanda immédiatement la seconde fournée pour la donner à Hermione. Il plaça le petit récipient devant sa bouche mais elle fit non de la tête.

-Aller ma belle ! s'il te plait, fait un petit effort, prononça-t-il gravement.

Mais Hermione refusait de lui infliger cela, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se sacrifie pour elle.

-Hermione, j'ai déjà bu ma part alors ne m'oblige pas à te le faire boire de force, parce que crois moi, c'est ce que je vais faire, insista-t-il sur un ton ne souffrant aucun refus.

-Drago… expira-t-elle avec difficulté…

-Pas de Drago qui tienne, lui répondit-il brutalement. Je sais qu'être lié à moi pour le reste de ton existence ne te réjouit pas, mais c'est ça ou la mort et je ne te laisserais pas mourir tu m'entends…

Il commençait à trembler légèrement et ses yeux semblaient plus brillant que quelques minutes plus tôt, la rage tirant les traits de son visage.

-Je t'aime Hermione et tu ne mourras pas ! Bois ! exigea-t-il en rapprochant le petit récipiant de ses lèvres.

Puis Drago se tourna vers Spanglorn :

-Allez chercher nos amis, Poudlard, le Spiritaes ou je ne sais comment vous l'appelez, en Angleterre, une école de magie qui…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Hermione, convaincue par le « je t'aime » prononcé avec tant d'intensité, venait de boire le liquide et une violente douleur le saisit au ventre. Il tomba à terre, contre elle, inanimé.

Spanglorn se pencha sur ses deux protégés, il se concentra pour sonder l'état de leurs forces physiques. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, le Vertineux soupira de soulagement. La blessure serait longue à guérir, mais elle ne les tuerait probablement pas. Encore fallait-il qu'ils puissent se reposer et bénéficier de soins intensifs. La seule solution était de les ramener parmi les leurs. Mais avant, il devait accomplir un autre rituel bien plus douloureux.

Il se tourna vers les corps des Morgoles qu'il fit mouvoir jusqu'à la rivière pour masquer son crime. Même s'ils étaient de terribles ennemis, un Vertineux ne devait pas commettre de meurtre. La honte serait à jamais ancrée dans son esprit, et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre d'avoir mal agi. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux âmes sans défenses, toujours enlacées l'une contre l'autre et s'approcha d'eux en rampant. Il se concentra pour entrer dans l'esprit de Drago, un peu moins faible que sa compagne et chercha le lieu qu'il venait d'évoquer au fin fond de ses souvenirs. Les indications qu'il obtint étaient faibles mais lui permirent de situer la longitude et la latitude à laquelle il devait se rendre. Il usa de sa magie pour se rendre sur place avec les deux blessés et resta « invisible » pour juger de l'environnement. En haut d'une colline, il put apercevoir un château en contrebas avec une sorte d'arène à côté.

Il réfléchit quelques instant et en conclut qu'il était au bon endroit. Il fallait maintenant les laisser là où on les trouverait. Il se rapprocha alors et se percha sur l'une des tours du château. Une vague une protection magique ralentit tout juste sa progression, mais il n'eut presque aucun mal à la franchir et observa. En contrebas, une foule de jeunes gens d'environ l'âge de ses deux protégés discutaient, se chamaillaient ou rigolaient.

-Ici, ce sera parfait, se dit-il à lui même.

D'un mouvement de main il les envoya en contrebas et leurs corps apparurent au centre de la cour. Des hurlements se firent entendre aussitôt. Certains accoururent alors que d'autres restèrent à l'écart. Spanglorn, satisfait, repartit dans son monde, là où la violence et la mort ne le tourmenteraient plus, sans oublier de leur lancer un « à très bientôt les amis, j'en suis convaincu ».

Au même moment, Hermione et Drago, inconscients, ne se préoccupaient pas de l'agitation autour d'eux.

-Merlin ! Hermione ! hurla Ginny de toutes ses forces en courant vers son amie, immédiatement suivie de Ron et Harry.

Elle s'arrêta, debout devant les deux corps ensanglantés en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Tremblant, Ron s'accroupit à côté d'elle et prit Hermione dans ses bras, l'écartant ainsi de ceux de Drago qui resta allongé, toujours inconscient.

-Elle est en vie, murmura-t-il.

-Allez chercher Madame Pomfresh et Mcgonagall ! cria Harry en voyant du sang sur les mains de Ron.

Immédiatement, leurs yeux se posèrent sur la même blessure dont ils étaient victime au ventre alors que plusieurs élèvent partirent en courant. Ginny cherchait à retenir ses larmes, mais entendre son frère prononcer inlassablement : elle est en vie, elle est en vie… en se balançant légèrement sur lui-même, eut raison de sa volonté. Elle se cacha alors le visage contre l'épaule d'Harry qui n'arrivait pas à son regard du couple si mal en point.

« Par quoi sont-ils passés ? » s'interrogea-t-il en premier avant de s'intéresser à son rival depuis son arrivée dans cette école. « Tu nous l'as ramenée, nous sommes quittes » pensa-t-il.

Les Serpentards, plus loin dans la cour, accoururent pour voir ce qui provoquait l'attroupement et les hurlements d'hystérie. Pansy écarta tout le monde en les poussant violemment pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Drago. Elle se figea net en l'apercevant et mit quelques secondes à réaliser avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés et d'oser poser deux doigts sur son cou pour vérifier que son cœur battait toujours. Les pulsations, bien que faibles et désordonnées la rassurèrent immédiatement.

-Bienvenue chez toi, lui murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Puis, aussitôt, elle leva les yeux en direction des gryffondors.

-Tout est fini, affirma-t-elle.

Mais alors qu'Harry allait lui répondre qu'au contraire, tout commençait, les cris hystériques de Madame Pomfresh indiquèrent aux élèves attroupés qu'ils devaient se reculer.

Deux heures plus tard, les membres de l'alliance attendaient en tournant en rond devant les portes de l'infirmerie. Patricia était assise dans un coin, loin de Ron et cherchait à se maîtriser. Elle aurait dû être heureuse que les deux jeunes gens soient enfin revenus, mais lorsqu'elle regardait Ron, complètement perdu dans ses pensées et ne lui accordant plus aucune attention, elle souhaitait bien malgré elle que sa rivale reparte de là où elle venait.

Il était évident que Ron se sentait complètement perdu. Depuis quelque temps, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Patricia et là, tout était différent. Il pensait en vouloir à Hermione et ne plus pouvoir la regarder en face, mais la voir là, en chair et en os, étendue devant lui… c'était un sentiment incroyable. L'espace d'un instant, lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, la chaleur relative de ce corps sans force avait eu raison de ses dernières résistances. Elle n'avait pratiquement plus rien de la fière et courageuse Gryffondor qu'il avait connu toutes ces années. Non, Hermione était rachitique, le teint livide et les joues tellement creusées qu'elles laissaient apparaître les os de ses pommettes de manière totalement disgracieuse. Mais elle était toujours celle qui avait progressivement gagné son cœur, celle avec qui il avait envisagé un avenir serein et heureux. Elle était celle qu'il voulait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à sa sœur accompagnée de son meilleur ami qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Tu devrais aller te laver les mains Ron, tu as du sang de partout, lui conseilla-t-elle en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Comment sont-ils arrivés ici ? leur demanda-t-il en guise de réponse les yeux hagards et la bouche entrouverte.

-Aucune idée, mais vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient, ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir, répondit Harry. Vous avez remarqué leur plaie au ventre ? Elle semblait en tout point identique chez l'un comme chez l'autre, c'est vraiment étrange.

-Peut-être ont-il dû passer par un endroit dangereux, les obligeant à se blesser ou je ne sais quoi ? répondit Ginny, peu convaincue de son hypothèse. Mais ce qui est étonnant, c'est qu'ils sont apparus comme cela, au beau milieu de la cour, et inconscients. De plus, il n'y a pas eu la même lumière que lorsque le journal nous est parvenu, tu as raison Harry, tout dans leur réapparition est très étrange.

-Et vous avez vu leurs vêtements ? poursuivit Ron. Malefoy était vêtu comme le monstre qui nous avait attaqués à l'infirmerie. Tu te souviens Ginny ? lui demanda-t-il alors que cette dernière acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête. Mais Hermione… vous avez vu ses vêtements ? Elle a dû mourir de froid ! Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas gardé ses vêtements de Poudlard ? et… Merlin… pourquoi personne ne vient nous tenir informé de la situation ?

-Laisse leur un peu le temps de les examiner correctement. Et pour leur tenue, souviens-toi du journal Ron. Hermione expliquait que les filles capturées étaient vêtues de la sorte pour leur tenir chaud justement. Tu ne te souviens pas ? cette tenue était magique.

Perdu de nouveau dans ses pensées, le jeune homme n'entendit pas l'argumentation de sa sœur. Une foule d'interrogation se bousculait dans son esprit et ses facultés de raisonnement semblaient quelque peu anéanties.

Juste à leurs côtés, Pansy écoutait cette conversation d'une oreille discrète. Elle puisait au fin fond de ses forces pour rester impassible et ne pas montrer à quel point elle était bouleversée. L'arrivée de Drago impliquait tellement de changements auxquels il fallait rapidement faire face. Elle devait s'organiser. Tout d'abord cette maudite alliance n'avait plus lieu d'être. Alors pourquoi cela la dérangeait-il à ce point ? Il était vrai que la présence des Gryffondors dans cette épreuve s'était avérée salvatrice, même s'il lui était difficile de l'admettre. Ce petit groupe l'exaspérait au plus haut point, mais ils étaient tellement unis que leur détermination avait déteint sur elle. Les jours où elle aurait eu envie de baisser les bras, c'était en les observant se battre qu'elle avait réussi à réagir et reprendre courage. Ce n'est pas en Crabbe et Goyle qu'elle pouvait puiser une quelconque force, et Milicent était… comment dire ?... Absente. Elle aussi tenait à Drago, mais elle était surtout là pour suivre Pansy et parce qu'elle ne savait pas penser par elle-même. Au même titre que ces Laurel et Hardy de Crabbe et Goyle, elle suivait le groupe parce qu'elle l'avait toujours fait. Ils étaient sans aucun doute les maillons faibles de l'alliance et Pansy en avait conscience.

A chaque fois que le Seigneur lisait dans leurs pensées pour obtenir des informations sur l'alliance, elle avait peur qu'ils n'en dévoilent trop. Mais finalement, vu qu'ils ne comprenaient pas tous les enjeux de l'affaire, ils n'avaient jamais rien trahi d'autre que l'état d'avancement des recherches de Harry Potter. Jamais ils n'avaient mentionné Karina Folks et son désir d'aider Harry. La petite avait été totalement inconsciente en dévoilant son véritable objectif. Pansy cherchait par tous les moyens à la protéger, cette gosse avait du cran et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Pansy était persuadée que le Choixpeau n'avait pas fait d'erreur en l'envoyant à Serpentard plutôt qu'à Gryffondor. Elle avait du courage et voulait aider Potter certes, mais elle n'en restait pas moins ambitieuse et avec une détermination hors paire ! Non, elle était Serpentard quoi qu'elle en dise, et Pansy l'avait relativement prise sous son aile. Sincèrement, berner ses parents et Voldemort lui-même pour arriver à ses fins, se préparer mentalement pour la répartition… c'était certain, elle était Serpentard !

Toutes ces considérations prises en compte, Pansy devait constamment faire attention au moindre de ses mots, que ce soit envers les Gryffondors, mais également envers les Serpentards et les Mangemorts. Elle jouait un jeu dangereux, mais plus le temps passait, plus elle était convaincue de la nécessité d'écarter Drago de tout cela. Il ne serait probablement pas tué par Voldermort qui avait besoin de tous ses partisans sans exception en prévision de la grande attaque, mais il n'en avait pas moins échoué dans sa mission. Son retour serait donc douloureux dans tous les cas et ceci, Pansy le refusait. Qui plus est, elle ne pourrait pas masquer ses intentions plus longtemps au Maître de ses parents. Voilà déjà bien trop longtemps qu'elle luttait et elle sentait bien qu'il découvrirait tout rapidement. Alors maintenant que Drago était rentré, tout allait s'arranger. Ils allaient mettre leur projet à exécution et s'enfuir loin, bien loin de tout cela.

Mais alors que chacun réfléchissait aux évènements récents et aux implications qu'ils allaient engendrer, la Directrice sortit enfin de l'infirmerie. Tous se relevèrent, suspendus à la moindre de ses paroles.

-Ils vont survivre, lança-t-elle pour mettre fin à un suspens insoutenable alors que des soupirs de soulagement parcoururent le petit groupe. Ils ont commencé à se réveiller, mais vu leur état, Madame Pomefresh a préféré les plonger dans un sommeil artificiel grâce à un sort. Ils dormiront 24H pour que leurs corps puissent se reposer et surtout que toute leur énergie soit utilisée pour guérir la plaie qu'ils ont au ventre.

Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras, soulagé et heureux, Hermione était en vie, parmi eux, elle allait bien.

-Est-ce que nous en savons un peu plus sur leur blessure et comment ils sont arrivés ici, se hasarda le survivant.

-Non, ils n'ont pu prononcer un seul mot, bien trop épuisés. Nous devrons attendre leur réveil pour cela, et même au-delà, je pense qu'il faudra leur laisser le temps de tout nous expliquer par eux même et surtout ne pas les brusquer. Ils ont subi une terrible épreuve, nous aurons bien le temps d'apprendre la vérité, laissons leur le loisir de nous exposer le récit de leur aventure à leur rythme, lorsqu'ils l'auront décidé. En attendant, Madame Pomefresh leur administre des rations de protéines, vitamines et autres substances qui leur ont fait cruellement défaut. Monsieur Weasley, poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers l'intéressé, j'aimerais que vous appeliez vos parents pour que nous emmenions Miss Granger en sécurité, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? demanda-t-elle en appuyant ses paroles d'un regard lourd de sens. Je pense que Monsieur Potter n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

-Non évidemment ! s'impliqua immédiatement Harry.

-Il est important de prévenir les parents de Miss Granger et les faire venir ici risquerait de provoquer plus de remous que cela n'est nécessaire. Chacun acquiesça et Ron partit sur le champ prévenir ses parents. Il convenait de préparer comme il se doit la venue d'Hermione Square Grimmault.

-Quant à vous Miss Parkinson, reprit la Directrice, je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de Monsieur Malefoy. Vu l'éclatement de sa famille, nous ne pouvons l'envoyer nulle part et nous ne pouvons non plus le conduire là où nous emmenons Miss Granger.

Sans dire un mot, Harry approuva grandement ces paroles alors que la Directrice poursuivait son discours à l'attention d'une Serpentarde attentive.

-Vous êtes proche de Monsieur Malefoy il me semble. Alors j'ai demandé à Madame Pomfresh de vous autoriser vous et vous seule à lui tenir compagnie. Il va avoir besoin de repères, je pense.

-Très bien, Madame, approuva cette dernière, soulagée d'avoir du temps en tête à tête avec Drago, avant de rentrer dans l'infirmerie.

Harry et Ginny allaient la suivre, mais la Directrice les en empêcha.

-Je sais que vous êtes impatients de la voir, mais elle va dormir pour 24 Heures, alors mieux vaut la laisser en paix. Nous sommes Jeudi et je vous autoriserais exceptionnellement à vous rendre au Square pour le week-end. En attendant, j'ai une mission à vous confier.

Les deux intéressés, bien que déçus, se sentirent d'attaque pour seconder McGonagall.

-Je vais aller prévenir les parents de Miss Granger. Souhaiteriez-vous venir avec moi ? leur demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de malice dans la voix, se doutant qu'annoncer une telle nouvelle était un moment intense et exceptionnel. Évidemment, tous deux acceptèrent au moment où Ron revenait.

-Je viens d'envoyer un hibou à mes parents, je pense qu'ils seront là dans la soirée. Je leur ai également dit de prévenir Neville d'arrêter ses recherches et de venir.

-Ron, nous allons annoncer la nouvelle aux parents d'Hermione, l'interrompit Ginny, tu viens avec nous.

-Non merci ! J'aimerais, si cela est possible, rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à l'arrivée de mes parents.

-Faites, lui répondit la directrice avant de se retourner vers le jeune couple. Suivez-moi, nous allons emprunter la poudre de Cheminette dans mon bureau. La cheminée des Granger est reliée au réseau depuis l'accident. Vous venez avec nous ? demanda-t-elle à une Patricia restée dans son coin sans que personne ne s'occupe d'elle.

-Oh non merci, je pense que je vais préparer les valises de Ginny et moi pour ce week-end, s'excusa-t-elle alors que Ron était déjà rentré dans la chambre sans lui accorder la moindre attention.

Ginny s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle comprenait ce que la jeune femme pouvait ressentir, mais elle était elle-même bien trop heureuse pour arriver sincèrement à compatir.

-Nous ne rentrerons pas tard, lui murmura-t-elle en lui frottant le dos d'une main.

Patricia lui sourit mélancoliquement en la regardant partir dans les bras d'Harry.

Dans la chambre des patients, Ron et Pansy s'étaient assis au chevet de leur malade respectif. Depuis quelques temps, Pansy semblait moins antipathique qu'avant aux yeux de Ron et en ce moment même, ils se lancèrent un regard compréhensif, sans aucune animosité avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur les deux jeunes gens allongés dans leur lit, plus chétifs et blêmes que jamais.

Ron prit la main d'Hermione et respira profondément pour chasser l'émotion s'infiltrant dans son cœur à la vitesse d'en raz de marée.

-Mione, soupira-t-il en regardant la jeune femme squelettique allongée devant lui, les yeux brillant de bonheur. Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai perdu les pédales, ton absence m'a complètement démonté, lorsque j'ai cru te perdre, j'ai perdu une partie de mon âme.

Il parlait lentement, s'arrêtant à chacune de ses phrases, marquant chaque mot pour rendre son récit le plus crédible et sincère possible. J'ai fait des erreurs, mais tout ceci est bien fini. A présent tu es là et tout va changer, je vais être présent et m'occuper de toi. Plus jamais tu ne souffriras, plus jamais tu ne seras en danger. Je vais veiller sur toi comme j'aurais dû le faire là où tu étais. J'aurais dû foncer te rejoindre dès l'instant où nous avons su ouvrir le portail. C'est promis Mione, je vais me consacrer à toi à présent, et faire ton bonheur. C'est promis, répéta-t-il à nouveau comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même avant de relever la tête un instant et d'observer Pansy, dos à lui, penchée au dessus de Malefoy.

La vision de cet être si méprisable qui lui avait volé une partie d'Hermione le fit serrer les dents à s'en faire mal.

« Tu ne l'approcheras plus jamais sale Mangemort, pensa-t-il, ho bien sûr, tu vas passer pour le héros qui l'a ramené parmi nous, mais tu ne me trompe pas Malefoy. Ho non, je sais pertinemment que tu l'as ramenée avec toi uniquement parce qu'elle t'était utile. Et puis avant d'avoir la version d'Hermione, j'aime à croire que c'est plutôt elle qui t'as ramené parmi nous. Hermione a un grand cœur, un trop grand cœur à mon sens. Un jour la compassion la perdra. Mais je serai là pour elle désormais et je lui ferai voir quel être abject tu es Malefoy. Crois-moi, je ne serai pas dupe, jamais. » se promit-il à lui-même.

Au même moment, dans la maison des Granger, la cheminée scintilla plus que de mesure. Monsieur et Madame Granger ne s'affolèrent pas, ils savaient assurément ce que ce signe impliquait. Ils se reculèrent alors en attendant la venu d'un visiteur du monde de feu leur bien aimée Hermione. Depuis sa disparition, la mère de la jeune fille n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et sans la présence de son mari, dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Alors, savoir que quelqu'un de ce monde allait arriver était un sentiment encore bien trop douloureux et ce ne pouvait être une bonne nouvelle. Pourtant, Madame Granger ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un semblant de soulagement en voyant son visiteur.

-Harry ! s'écria-t-elle alors en voyant l'ancien ami de sa fille apparaître.

Le jeune homme sortit de la cheminée pour aller embrasser le couple qu'il affectionnait autant que les Weasley à présent, même s'il en était moins proche.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Monsieur Granger, sachant bien que l'ancien camarade de classe de sa fille ne viendrait pas un soir de semaine à l'improviste sans aucune raison.

-Une très bonne nouvelle,répondit-il, le visage irradiant de bonheur.

Lorsque Ginny apparu derrière lui, Madame Granger crut savoir d'instinct que les deux jeunes gens allaient leur annoncer un mariage ou quelque chose dans le style malgré leur jeune âge, mais en voyant la Directrice de Poudlard arriver en personne, elle sut qu'il n'en était rien.

-Monsieur et Madame Granger, débuta-t-elle dès son arrivée, cherchant à masquer sa joie par respect pour leur sentiment de vide actuel. Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer, mais je préférerais pour cela que vous vous asseyez.

En entendant ces mots, Monsieur Granger prit sa femme dans ses bras, l'air particulièrement inquiet. Que pouvait-on leur annoncer de si important ?

-Dites nous tout de suite de quoi il retourne, exigea-t-il pour mettre fin au suspense et au malaise qu'il avait fait éclore chez le couple.

-Et bien soit, reprit la Directrice sous l'œil impatient de Harry et Ginny. Cet après-midi à l'heure de la récréation, alors que tous les élèves étaient…

-Madame la directrice, sauf votre respect… reprit Monsieur Granger.

McGonagall le regarda avec compassion, si elle tournait autant autour du Portoloin c'était en raison de l'appréhension grandissante en elle. Comment ce couple allait-il réagir à une telle nouvelle. Mais elle était une Gryffondor plus que tout et son courage la précipita à annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle :

-Et bien Drago Malefoy et votre fille sont apparus inconscients dans la cour.

-Qu… comment ? bégaya-t-il alors que sa femme portait une main sur son cœur et cherchait le canapé derrière elle pour s'y laisser tomber.

-Vous m'avez bien entendue, leur déclara-t-elle sans chercher à masquer plus longtemps le sourire conquérant sur son visage, accompagné de ceux d'Harry et de Ginny.

-Inconscients vous avez-dit ? cela veut dire ?

-Oui, Monsieur Granger, oui, votre fille Hermione est en vie et en sécurité à l'école, nous l'avons plongé dans un sommeil artificiel pour 24H afin que son corps ne récupère, elle était plutôt mal en point et blessée mais…

-Mon dieu ! commença à pleurer sa mère.

-Mais je vous rassure, d'ici demain, elle se réveillera et relativement en forme même. Elle souffre de nombreuses carences et a perdu pas mal de sang, mais nous avons remédié à tout ceci et une fois reposée, vous allez retrouver votre fille telle que vous l'avez toujours connue.

Après de nombreux pleurs et moments d'incrédulité, les Grangers prenaient leur cheminée pour se rendre Square Grimault alors qu'Harry et Ginny retournaient à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Patricia montait les marches jusqu'à la chambre des filles alors que Ron lui criait un :

-Prends le comme ça ! tu as raison c'est la meilleure solution.

sur un ton particulièrement vexé.

-Ron ! s'inquiéta Ginny. Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Ah c'est rien, Patricia est trop égoïste. Elle ne pense qu'à elle alors qu'Hermione vient de… Je ne la pensais pas comme cela.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin Ron ! lui déclara Ginny en lui donnant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule lui arrachant un « outch ».

-Mais ? protesta ce dernier en se frottant le bras, alors que sa sœur montait quatre à quatre les marches pour aller consoler sa camarade.

-Sur ce coup, je dois dire qu'elle a raison Ron ! enfonça Harry.

-Harry ! Tu es censé me soutenir je te signale ! Que fais-tu de la solidarité masculine ?

Alors que les discussions allaient bon train chez les Gryffondors, que Ginny réconfortait tant bien que mal Patricia et que Harry et Ron tentaient de comprendre le comment du retour de leur meilleure amie, Voldemort prenait connaissance du retour des deux jeunes gens grâce à une délégation de deux Morgoles venus lui intimer un ultimatum. Ils exigeaient qu'il kidnappe rapidement la future reine coûte que coûte ou bien leur sentence serait terrible. Se larvant misérablement, Voldemort avait promis un résultat rapide et se frottait intérieurement les mains. Il aurait une monnaie d'échange, enfin ! En leur donnant la Sang de Bourbe, il pourrait négocier l'utilisation du collectif. Le timing était absolument parfait. Il pourrait lancer son attaque sur le monde sorcier très prochainement et Harry Potter lui-même ne pourrait absolument rien faire contre son emprise totale sur le globe tout entier. Enfin le grand Lord Voldemort pourrait occuper le rang qui lui était dû.

L'arrivé du fils Malefoy était une aubaine finalement. Ce couard pourrait rattraper sa lâcheté en leur livrant Granger. Les rumeurs du fameux carnet lui étaient évidemment parvenues grâce à Pansy et il savait pertinemment que les deux jeunes gens coincés en enfer s'étaient rapprochés. Il ne lui serait donc pas difficile de ramener Granger et d'en faire une monnaie d'échange.

Il convoqua alors son sous-fifre et lui ordonna de rédiger une lettre à l'attention de Miss Parkinson. Il lui confiait la mission de ramener Malefoy et Granger dans les plus brefs délais. Un certain nombre de Mangemorts étaient en faction à Pré-au-Lard prêt à les aider dans cette mission. Enfin il terminait son petit mot par une courtoisie voldemoresque : « je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine pour accomplir votre mission, si vous échouez, vous mourrez avec Malefoy junior ».


	27. Sans toi

**Petit message important avant tout : le lemon du chapitre deux a été plagié. Vous le retrouverez ici sur ce site sous le titre d'un OS "désirs brûlants". L'os est différent en lui meme mais la fille a repris en faisant un copier/coller le lemon de la toute toute fin. alors si elle a emprunté ce passage à moi, pas dit qu'elle ne l'ais pas fait à d'autres. Soyez vigilents ! (elle a écris beaucoup de choses visiblement).  
**

**Sans toi. **

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Hermione sortait d'une sorte de brouillard. Elle était bien, elle avait chaud et tout son corps semblait comme entouré de coton. Impossible de soulever des paupières bien trop lourdes pour le moment, mais une bonne odeur de gâteau lui indiquait qu'il était inutile de s'affoler. Peu à peu des voix lui parvinrent et elle sentit même quelqu'un lui tenir la main.

-« Drago » voulut-elle prononcer, mais aucun son ne sembla s'échapper de sa bouche, trop engluée par un résidu de salive pâteuse.

-Elle reprend conscience, furent les seuls mots qu'elle comprit avant qu'une sorte de remue ménage ne chamboule son environnement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione ouvrait les yeux péniblement et le flou qui l'entourait se dissipa peu à peu.

-Hermione, ma chérie je suis là, lui attesta avec douceur une voix maternelle.

-Maman… prononça-t-elle du bout des lèvres, alors qu'elle sentait la main de sa mère lui caresser chaleureusement la joue.

-Nous sommes là ma chérie, lui répondit une autre voix familière.

-Papa… ? Elle avait du mal à se situer et se sentait encore dans une sorte de bulle tanguant au gré de sa respiration. Les nombreuses silhouettes qui l'entouraient lui semblaient presque irréelles.

-Oui, ma chérie, je suis là, la rassura Monsieur Granger en venant s'asseoir sur le côté de son lit, à l'opposé de son épouse.

-Venez, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, lança Mcgonagall à une Molly Weasley approuvant sa position.

-Mon ange, tu es là… tu es… Mais la mère d'Hermione fondit en larmes avant de pouvoir achever sa phrase, en prenant sa fille dans ses bras, alors que cette dernière cherchait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Très rapidement, des souvenirs déferlaient en elle à la vitesse du Haut débit le plus performant du monde moldu, lui provoquant une migraine sans précédant, mais lui permettant de rapidement savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

Ce fut en suite au tour de sa vision de se stabiliser et elle reconnut immédiatement l'ancienne demeure des black. Elle était dans une des chambres du premier et sans forces, pourquoi ? ah oui, les morgoles, sa fuite, la boule de lumière, le santos que Drago…

-Drago. Où.. où est Drago, s'affola-t-elle alors que sa mère la lâchait enfin pour mieux la regarder.

-Le garçon qui était avec toi ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. Drago. Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange. Il s'est réveillé il y a une heure environ. Ta Directrice est venue nous en informer.

-Mais pourquoi je suis là et pourquoi est-il resté la-bas… La voix d'Hermione était emprunte d'une certaine panique que perçurent immédiatement ses parents. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais son mal de tête redoubla et son père lui immobilisa délicatement l'épaule pour l'empêcher de réaliser son projet.

-Doucement mon ange, lui murmura-t-il. Tout va bien. Vous êtes tous les deux en sécurité à présent. Il faut te reposer. L'épreuve que tu as subit t'a considérablement affaibli. Mais nous sommes là à présent. Et ne t'en fais pas. Ce jeune homme va bien. Il est sorti d'affaire et en sécurité lui aussi, même s'il n'est pas avec toi.

A cet instant Hermione, rassurée, commença à réaliser un peu plus la situation. Elle était en sécurité, au chaud, avec ses parents. Dès lors, des larmes jaillirent et elle tendit les bras pour qu'ils la serrent contre eux, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire. Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé durant de longues minutes où la famille détruite renaissait de ses cendres. Chacun pleurait de joie, de bonheur, de soulagement. Perdre un enfant est certainement la plus dure épreuve que puisse endurer un être humain. Heureusement, les parents d'Hermione était un couple uni et s'ils avaient résisté tant bien que mal au choc, c'était certainement dû à la présence de l'autre. Mais à présent que leur enfant unique était de retour et en relative bonne santé, leur bonheur était à son paroxysme.

La petite famille profitait de ces instants en tête à tête, marquant à jamais leur mémoire. Un peu plus tard donc, Hermione se recula et s'essuya le nez avant de leur lancer un :

-Si vous saviez… et de se laisser entraîner par un flot de nouveaux sanglots.

Sa mère se mit hâtivement une main devant la bouche. Savoir que son enfant unique avait traversé une épreuve si terrible même si elle ignorait exactement ce qu'elle avait vécu, était une sorte d'échec. Elle n'avait pas su la protéger.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler tout de suite mon ange, lui murmura tendrement son père en lui tendant un mouchoir. Mais la jeune femme avait été isolée durant tout ce temps et elle avait besoin, dès son réveil, d'exorciser ce souvenir. Elle avait besoin que les deux personnes auxquelles elle tenait par-dessus tout sachent ce qui lui était arrivé. D'autant plus qu'elle se sentait mieux de seconde en seconde. Décidément, la médecin sorcière était très efficace.

-J'en ai besoin. J'ai été si seule.

-Nous savons mon ange. Ta Directrice nous a donné ton journal intime, celui que tu as réussi à leur envoyer. Nous sommes restés à ton chevet toute la nuit et nous avons eu le temps de le lire. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas… je veux dire, ce n'était pas tout à fait un journal…

A ces mots, Hermione rougit fortement en baissant les yeux. Elle voulait certes leur dire ce qui lui était arrivé, mais de là à ce qu'ils sachent comment elle avait perdu sa virginité… Elle ne l'avait que suggéré, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils avaient dû comprendre. Sa mère, voyant immédiatement son trouble, lui releva le menton d'une main en lui souriant.

- Hermione, tu as su survivre là où bien d'autres auraient jeté l'éponge. Tu as été une véritable héroïne ma fille. Je suis fière de toi, lui murmura-t-elle avant que son père ne rajoute un :

-NOUS sommes fière de toi.

Une nouvelle séquence émotion s'imposa à eux. Même s'ils voulaient résister aux larmes, ils leur étaient impossible de refouler tout ce qu'ils ressentaient à l'instant présent. C'est une nouvelle fois Hermione qui mit fin à ces pleurnicheries en relevant la tête le regard déterminé et d'une voix tremblante :

-Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne m'en serais sortie sans Drago. Il m'a sauvée à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque le journal vous est parvenu, en réalité, nous étions à deux doigts de nous évader et j'ai bêtement trébuché. Drago n'avait plus qu'un pas à faire pour sortir et recouvrer sa liberté, mais il a renoncé à cela pour me porter secours. Il est resté volontairement en enfer pour moi. Il a saisi mon journal et l'a envoyé à travers le vortex avant de me reconduire dans les couloirs. C'est un sacrifice énorme, il… Maman, pourquoi n'est-il pas là ?

-Ta Directrice nous a expliqué qu'ici, c'est un peu un « repère » pour lutter contre les mangemorts, c'est bien cela ? Elle attendit que sa fille hoche de la tête en signe d'approbation pour continuer. Et il ne lui semblait pas pertinent de lui faire connaitre cet endroit. Il est donc resté à l'infirmerie de Poudlard où il est bien traité j'en suis certaine.

-Maman il n'est pas… s'insurgea-t-elle en tentant de se relever une nouvelle fois, mais une violente douleur au ventre l'en empêcha.

-Hermione, il faut que tu te reposes maintenant, s'inquiéta Madame Granger.

-Non Maman, c'est important. Drago n'est pas comme son père, il est tout seul à l'infirmerie et il n'y a personne pour veiller sur lui. Je suppose que ses parents ne sont pas permis de séjour à Poudlard… je dois être avec lui c'est… mais une nouvelle brûlure stoppa son récit, lui arrachant une grimace.

-Hermione calme toi à présent ou bien nous demandons a ta Directrice de te lancer un sort pour te faire dormir, lui ordonna son père d'une voix autoritaire typiquement paternelle. Nous savons parfaitement ce que nous devons à ce jeune homme et nous ne sommes pas du même avis que tes amis à son point de vue. Quelqu'un qui a pris autant soin de ma fille mérite toute ma considération et quelque soit son passé. Je pense qu'il a prouvé qu'il était devenu un homme responsable. Cependant nous sommes hébergés ici et tu as tous les soins nécessaires alors plions nous à ces règles pour l'instant. Nous allons attendre que tu ailles mieux et que tu puisses dire au revoir à tes amis qui vont arrivés demain soir avant de rentrer chez nous.

-Quoi ? Comment ça rentrer chez nous ?

-Hermione, mon ange… minauda sa mère.

-Arrête avec les « mon ange » maman. Il est hors de question que je rentre à la maison. Une grande menace plane sur le monde sorcier et…

-Et c'est justement pourquoi nous allons te ramener chez nous Hermione. Depuis que tu es entrée dans cette école de sorcellerie, tu as dû affronter des épreuves bien trop dures pour une jeune fille de ton âge, se défendit-elle.

-Hermione enfin, ta vie a été en danger plus d'une fois et nous avons cru te perdre, s'emporta son père. Nous t'avons enterré ! cria-t-il enfin en se levant de colère. Sais-tu ce que cela représente pour des parents ? hein ?

-Papa…

Monsieur Granger s'était retourné, cherchant à masquer ses émotions alors que sa mère repartait pour une séance des larmes.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir imposé tout ceci, se défendit-elle, honteuse.

-Mais nous ne te reprochons rien Hermione, se radoucit Monsieur Granger en se retournant. Mais comprend-nous, simplement. Rentre chez nous, nous t'inscrirons dans une des meilleures universités d'Angleterre et tu pourras faire de brillantes études, en sécurité.

-Non ! S'emportant la gryffondor, le regard plus sombre qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Vous ne comprenez pas. Je suis une sorcière que vous le vouliez ou non et rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne changera quoi que ce soit. De plus, qui vous dit que je serais en sécurité dans une université moldue ? Mais alors que ces parents ouvraient la bouche pour répondre, elle poursuivit de plus belle. Mes amis s'apprêtent à se battre, et que vous l'approuviez ou non, je serais à leurs côtés. Qui plus est, le problème des Morgoles n'est pas résolu. Ils me veulent pour reine ! Vous avez lu mon journal ? Alors vous le savez. Et où que je sois, ils reviendront me chercher. C'est une certitude Maman, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le désarrois de la pauvre femme. J'ai été témoin de leurs discussions, de leurs plans, je connais leur manière de penser et d'agir. Rien n'est fini. Je vous l'assure.

-Mais ici tu es en sécurité ! lui affirma sa mère.

-Mais non voyons ! Je ne suis en sécurité nulle part et je ne peux passer ma vie enfermée. Je refuse de vivre ainsi. Je n'ai pas survécu à tout ceci pour baisser les bras maintenant. J'ai vu mes camarades mourir maman. Je ne peux pas cautionner tout ceci et que ça se reproduise de nouveau. Alors nous allons retourner à poud… Aïe…

-Tu es épuisée. Repose-toi et nous en parlerons après.

-Mais non ! S'emporta-t-elle un peu plus ! Non, nous n'en reparlerons pas. Je veux retourner à l'école et revoir Drago. Nous avons devons agir contre Voldemort et ensuite contre les morgoles et…

-Arrête Hermione stop ! Une nouvelle fois, l'autorité paternelle avait imposé le silence. Très bien. Tu es assez grande et nous ne pouvons t'imposer notre volonté. Mais nous sommes jeudi et demain soir, tes camarades auront la permission de rentrer de poudlard pour le week-end, alors repose toi en les attendant. Ensuite si, et j'ai bien dit si, tu es en état, nous verrons si tu peux retourner là-bas avec eux à la fin du week-end. C'est compris ?

-Mais…

-Pas de mais jeune fille. Si ton cher et tendre a enduré tant de choses pour toi il pourra bien t'attendre quatre jours de plus…

-Papa, ce n'est pas pour voir Drago que…

-Ne me mens pas Hermione ! lui dit-il sur un ton plutôt complice. Un plan, tu peux en prévoir un d'ici avec tes camarades. Alors tu veux être avec lui, soit, après tout ce que vous venez de vivre, je peux le concevoir et même l'accepter. Je suis plutôt heureux que ma petite fille ait jeté son dévolu sur un jeune homme comme celui-ci.

A ces mots, Hermione resta la bouche ouverte. En effet, son père avait déjà rencontré Drago par le passé et on ne peut pas dire que tout s'était merveilleusement bien passé et pour cause. Jamais Hermione n'aurait pensé que son père accepte qu'elle ait ne serait-ce qu'un petit ami alors qu'en plus il complimente Drago Malefoy, s'était totalement inespéré. En voyant sa mine déconfite, son père reprit plus calmement :

-Hermione, tu es devenue une adulte et une adulte responsable. Chaque parent espère éduquer ses enfants de façon à ce qu'ils sachent affronter les difficultés de la vie. Et toi tu nous as prouvé bien plus mon ange. Pour ce qui est de ce Drago, je ne juge pas un homme sur les paroles qu'il a pu proférer alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant influençable, mais plutôt sur ses actes de personne adulte et responsable. Je lui dois le plus précieux des trésors : la vie de ma fille ! Alors je t'assure Hermione, je suis impatient de pouvoir lui exprimer ma gratitude, mais avant, je veux que tu te reposes et que tu manges. Regarde-toi, tu ressemble à un squelette ambulant et ton visage est creusé. Dors, mange et raconte nous en détail tout ce que tu as vécu durant ce mois et demi et alors nous aviserons.

La gryffondor réfléchit quelques instants. Elle n'aimait pas savoir Drago seul et surtout, elle était particulièrement anxieuse sur leur avenir. Elle se souvenait de tout, de lui avoir avoué son amour mais également des promesses qu'il lui avait faites. Ces promesses de rester avec elle ici aussi et surtout.. Merlin, ils étaient liés par le santos ! qu'est-ce que cela impliquait ? Alors que toutes ces questions déferlaient comme un ouragan dans son esprit, elle sentit une vague de fatigue la submerger.

-D'accord, fut le seul mot qu'elle put prononcer avant de se tapir au fond de son lit et de fermer les yeux, entourée de l'amour de ses deux parents.

-Il va bien ? Arriva-t-elle alors tout juste à articuler, les yeux déjà fermés.

-Oui, mon ange, il va bien, lui répondit sa mère en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

Il était quatre heure de l'après-midi et Hermione s'endormit pour une longue nuit, jusqu'à plus de dix heures du matin le lendemain.

Un peu plus tôt, à Poudlard.

-Drago… Drago je suis là…

-Herm…

-Drago ! C'est moi, Pansy. Réveille-toi. Rien ne presse, tu es en sécurité.

-Laissez-le respirer mademoiselle Parkinson, lui maugréa l'infirmière. Ses constantes sont normales, mais il va lui falloir du temps. Ne le brusquez pas.

-Madame Pomefresh, l'interrompit la Directrice, comment va-t-il ?

-Eh bien, il est faible, anémié, a de nombreuses carences, il est beaucoup trop maigre, mais je dois dire que dans l'ensemble, il s'en sort plutôt bien.

-Et sa plaie au ventre ?

-Eh bien, elle semble profonde, mais par miracle, elle n'a touché aucun organe, elle est en tout point similaire à celle de Mademoiselle Granger. C'est à se demander comment ils se sont blessé. Jamais je n'ai vu ça. La plaie est au centimètre près la même.

-Bien écoutez, je vais immédiatement au chevet de Mademoiselle Granger. Si le jeune Malefoy s'est réveillé, il est probable que sa compagne d'infortune en soit au même point. Continuez à prendre soin de lui et vous savez où me joindre en cas de besoin n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidemment, lui répondit l'infirmière, le regard vissé sur son patient.

Alors que les deux femmes discutaient, Drago se réveillait doucement, la voix de Pansy lui avait indiqué qu'il était de retour à la maison. Étrangement, tout lui apparaissait si clairement qu'il avait encore l'impression d'être dans le dortoir de l'ancienne citée. Évidemment, la sensation de chaleur et la voix de sa meilleure amie lui indiquait qu'il n'en était rien. Tout semblait irréel. Mais Hermione, comment allait-elle ? A cette pensée, il fit un effort surhumain pour se réveiller correctement et ouvrir les yeux. Dans un premier temps, une lumière trop violente pour ses pupilles le força à grimacer et la douleur lui prenant la tête en étaux n'arrangea rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, il parvint tout de même à ouvrir correctement les yeux et put apercevoir Pansy, égale à elle-même, le visage froid et hautain.

D'instinct, il lui sourit, faisant fondre le cœur de glace de la serpentard.

-Tu me refais ça encore une fois et je t'assure que je t'achève moi-même, lui dit-elle en reprenant aussitôt une expression impassible.

-Hermione ? où est-elle ?

A cette question, Pansy leva un sourcil et scruta l'infirmerie autour d'elle, totalement vexée par ce manque de tact, mais après tout, elle y était habituée. Drago n'avait jamais réellement pris soin des autres et de leurs sentiments, alors pourquoi l'aurait-il ménagé, surtout qu'à son réveil, il ne devait pas totalement savoir ce qu'il s'était encore passé. Oui, se dit-elle, pour demander Granger comme ça…

-Pansy, réponds moi, demanda-t-il plus fermement, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Ho… je ne sais pas, ils l'ont emmené, mais j'ignore où.

-Qui ? Qui l'a emmené et où ? Et comment va-t-elle ? la questionna-t-il, ignorant totalement ce qu'elle venait de lui répondre.

- Drago, repose-toi. Tu auras le temps d'avoir des réponses à tes questions. En attendant, il faut que tu récupères toutes tes capacités et vite.

-Pansy ! S'énerva-t-il un peu plus, la voix enrouée, je ne plaisante pas là. Où est-elle ?

-Je n'en sais rien, sincèrement, lui répondit-elle, un peu surprise par sa question et surtout par le ton d'empressement qu'il avait employé. Ce sont les parents à Wealsey qui sont venus la chercher et ils ont dit qu'ils l'emmenaient voir sa famille. Après je n'en sais rien, mais visiblement elle doit être en train de se réveiller également car j'ai entendu l'infirmière dire que vos deux pathologies étaient en tout point similaires. C'est Pomefresh et Mcgonagall qui vous ont plongé dans un sommeil artificiel pour 24 H et à peu de choses près, vous deviez vous réveiller en même temps.

-Weasley… pesta-t-il en comprenant l'implication d'une telle révélation. A peine étaient-ils rentrés que déjà le nom de weasley les séparait. Il était cloué là dans ce lit, les idées encore vaseuses et en ayant encore occulté toutes les révélations faites par Spanglorn, la menace de Voldemort et des morgoles. Son premier réflexe était de chercher celle qui avait partagé son aventure, celle qui avait été là, à ses côtés jours et nuits durant plus d'un mois environ, celle qui était dans son cœur.

-Drago ! S'impatienta Pansy. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend enfin ? Tu viens à peine de sortir de l'enfer, tu te réveilles après près de 24 Heures de coma si je puis dire, et tout ce que tu demandes c'est cette sang de… la serpentard s'arrêta d'elle-même en voyant le regard glacial de son ami se braquer sur elle dangereusement. Tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans le fameux journal lui revint d'un seul coup. Aucun mot supplémentaire n'était nécessaire, ils se regardaient mutuellement et tout était dit. Ils se connaissaient si bien.

Drago leva les yeux sur le plafond de l'infirmerie, il se sentait fatigué, ensuqué et savoir son amazone quelque part, sans lui et probablement avec ce Weasley de malheur le mettait hors de lui, mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Déjà en parlant, il sentait la plaie à son ventre se déchirer un peu plus, alors à quoi bon tenter quoi que ce soit. Elle était en sécurité au moins. Mais pourvu que personne ne lui monte la tête contre lui. Elle était déboussolée en ce moment et vulnérable. Merlin sait ce qu'ils allaient lui faire croire. Quoi que, c'était miss je sais tout… oui, si quelqu'un n'était pas influençable, c'était bien son amazone.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Parce que je ne pensais sincèrement pas avoir ces inquiétudes là un jour. Je ne pensais plus en avoir du tout d'ailleurs.

Après un petit blanc marquant le soulagement mutuel des deux serpentards, Pansy se permit de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, après tout, voici depuis l'arrivée du fameux journal qu'elle y pensait et qu'elle travaillait pour cela. Le retour de Drago était le seul élément manquant de son équation.

-Drago…

-Oui ?

-J'ai continué tu sais, osa-t-elle prononcer, rassemblant tout son courage.

-Tu as continué quoi ?

-Drago ! s'indigna-t-elle. Ce projet, voila un an qu'ils ne parlaient plus que de cela, qu'ils ne vivaient plus que pour cela. Durant toute l'année où il avait tenté d'accomplir sa mission vis-à-vis de Dumbledore, tout ce temps, elle ne l'avait jamais laissé seul et lui avait redonné du courage, de l'espoir et tout son soutient en se consacrant uniquement au projet, à leur projet.

-Ah ! le projet… expira-t-il bien embarrassé par cette question.

-Oui Drago oui ! Le Projet. Tout est prêt, nous pouvons partir dès à présent ou d'ici quelques jours lorsque tu te sentiras mieux… Il faut que je te dise Drago, ta mère a été incarcérée et… et ton père est auprès de Voldemort.

-Laisse mon père où il est, cracha-t-il entre les dents.

Sur cette phrase les yeux de Pansy s'exorbitèrent. Comment Drago Malefoy, l'héritier de l'empire Malefoy, le petit garçon qui vénérait son père, pouvait-il prononcer ces quelques mots si lourds de sens ?

-Et ma mère ? Où est-elle incarcérée ?

-A la nouvelle prison d'Azhakaban, mais maintenant, la prison est devenue plus humaine, les détraqueurs n'y sont pas. Mais elle est seule. J'ai pu aller la voir et l'ai mise au courant de notre projet. J'avais confiance en elle et en elle seul Drago. Je sais qu'elle tient à toi plus que tout. Elle nous approuve Drago. Elle m'a dit de tout tenter pour te convaincre.

Le visage de son interlocuteur avait revêtu un masque impassible comme à son habitude, mais Pansy devinait parfaitement la lutte intérieure qu'il se livrait à lui-même. Elle ne lui laissa alors pas le temps d'analyser plus.

-Mais si nous le faisons, Drago, c'est maintenant. Tu as deux ou trois jours tout au plus pour te remettre, je te l'accorde, mais la guerre est déclarée. Ici beaucoup doutent de toi et surtout, lorsque ton père saura que tu es de retour, et vu ton arrivée, il doit être au courant maintenant, il va vouloir te faire rentrer dans les rangs. Mais j'ai bien peur que Voldemort ne voit pas cela du même œil. Difficile de prévoir exactement sa réaction, mais je ne vois rien de bon dans tout ceci.

-…

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Je lance le projet ?

-…

-Drago, le temps nous est compté. Nous pouvons partir et recommencer une vie loin de tout cela, une vie où nous serrons riches et puissants, une vie sans les mangemorts, sans mariage imposé et sans les morgoles.

Le nom de Morgole suffit à ouvrir les portes à toutes les sensations refoulées par le serpentard, la peur, la faim, le froid, la solitude, le désespoir.

-Nous ne serons jamais à l'abri des morgoles Pansy. Jamais, répéta-t-il, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-Drago…

-D'accord.

Alors que Pansy allait argumenter un peu plus elle se stoppa tout net.

-Tu… tu es certain ?

-Oui, on va le faire, mais attends quelques jours, j'ai une ou deux choses à régler. Et surtout, je veux qu'elle vienne.

-Non Drago, c'est impossible, tu ne peux pas l'emmener. Tu auras d'autres filles là-bas, tu seras un véritable seigneur, tu…

-Pansy, je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris. Hermione et moi sommes liés.

-Je sais que ce que vous avez vécu a été une épreuve qui souderait n'importe qui mais…

-Mais tu ne comprends pas. Nous sommes liés comme les morgoles le sont entre eux. Ce serait bien trop long de t'expliquer et je n'en ai pas la force, mais notre magie est liée désormais et… Drago s'arrêta un instant. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et qui d'autre que Pansy. Elle était sa meilleure amie depuis toujours, celle à qui il avait toujours tout confié de ses peurs et de ses envies les plus inavouables, alors quoi de plus naturel que de lui confier ceci. Pansy ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as raison, cette épreuve nous a soudés. Elle nous a changés. Je suis différent et…, et surtout j'ai appris à la connaître. Pansy, je veux partir avec toi, insista-t-il en lisant une inquiétude profonde s'emparer du regard de la serpentarde, mais je veux d'abord tenter de l'emmener avec nous. J'en ai besoin.

-Très bien ! soupira-t-elle, mais sachant que lorsque Drago Malefoy voulait quelque chose, il était inutile de chercher à l'en faire changer d'avis. Lorsqu'il avait un objectif, il mettait tout en œuvre pour l'atteindre. Alors repose toi maintenant. Je reviens demain, il se fait tard.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue sous l'œil presque attendrit de l'infirmière et quitta son compagnon.

Le lendemain, alors que les gryffondors scrutaient avec ferveur l'horloge ne voulant décidément pas indiquer la fin des cours, Hermione était seule dans sa chambre. Depuis le matin où elle s'était réveillée, Madame Weasley et sa mère cherchaient désespérément à lui faire récupérer les kilos perdus en un repas. Mais elle se souvenait trop bien de l'épisode dans la grotte avec Spanglorn et la prudence était de mise pour son alimentation. A présent, elle attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de ses amis. Toute la maison l'avait laissée seule pour qu'elle puisse se laver correctement, car il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, un mois sans savons n'était pas vraiment très hygiénique. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle eut un mouvement de recule en étant confronté à l'image d'elle-même renvoyé par le miroir.

Merlin que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle se rapprocha lentement et leva une main tremblante jusqu'à son visage pour s'assurer qu'aucune supercherie ne venait falsifier son image. Sa peau était translucide et son visage jadis si poupon avait perdu toute son innocence. Elle sentait bien qu'elle avait maigri, mais à ce point ? C'était à peine si elle se reconnaissait. Il était vrai que se nourrir de quelques fruit et crevettes n'était pas particulièrement calorique. Déjà relativement mince, elle était devenue décharnée. Et ses cheveux ! D'accord, elle n'avait jamais put les dompter, mais l'eau argileuse les avait rendu rêches et bourrus à tel point que Madame Trelawnay semblait avoir un brushing comparé à elle.

Hermione resta une bonne demi-heure, livide face à elle-même ou plutôt face au résidu de son être. Elle ne cessait de se tourner devant ce miroir, inspectant ses bras, ses jambes, ses cuisses, passant ses doigts sur ses côtes apparaissant comme des vagues à la surface de la mer. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent sournoisement de ses conduits lacrymaux sans qu'elle ne prenne la peine de les essuyer. Et dire que toute l'école l'avait vu dans cet état ! Dire que Drago l'avait vu ainsi ! A cette pensée, ses pommettes reprirent timidement quelques pigments rosés. Comment pouvait-elle penser à cela. D'autres choses étaient bien pires ! Les conséquences que cela aurait sur sa santé, et… et Drago l'avait vu ainsi !

Quoi qu'elle pense, quoi qu'elle se remémore, ce prénom revenait toujours en elle. Drago. Il lui manquait terriblement et surtout elle avait envie de le revoir pour discuter avec lui sérieusement.

-Hermione ? Ma chérie ? Tout va bien ? l'interrompit sa mère derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

-Oui maman. Oui, ne t'en fait pas.

-Mais cela va faire une heure que tu es rentrée dans cette salle de bain et l'eau ne coule pas encore. J'ai eu peur, tu es encore si faible.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je file sous la douche.

-Tes amis ne vont pas tarder, lui rappela-t-elle avant de la laisser seule à nouveau.

Ses amis ! oui, ses amis. Hermione brûlait d'impatience de revoir la petite bande. Harry, Ginny, Neville, Ron… Elle s'allongea alors dans un bain bien chaud et perdit quelque peu la notion du temps, profitant du confort qui lui avait tant manqué ! Le savon qu'elle passa assura la pérennité de l'entreprise « le petit marseillais » pour au moins un an de plus et c'est la peau toute frippée qu'elle s'extirpa enfin de l'eau. De nouveau devant la glace, elle se sécha les cheveux en les lissant un minimum ce qui eu pour effet de leur redonner la forme qu'ils avaient avant son enlèvement, c'est-à-dire « broussailleux ». Elle examina ensuite les vêtements apportés par sa mère, de vieux habits moldu qu'elle ne mettait plus que pendant les vacances et regarda avec nostalgie sa jupette, encore tâché de la substance de spanglorn et sa brassière que Drago savait si habillement dégrafé. A cette pensée un frisson parcourut son corps tout entier et elle vit son reflet dans le miroir sourire sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Cette image d'une Hermione coiffée, habillée et presque « souriante » lui redonna espoir. Oui, il fallait qu'elle retrouve son serpentard, ou au moins qu'elle lui envoie un message pour lui indiquer que tout allait bien. Non, en réalité elle voulait lui envoyer un message pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas surtout. Elle sortit donc de la salle de bain, prit un morceau de parchemin dans la commode et commença à rédiger un petit mot. Le problème étant de savoir quels mots allaient noircir cette fameuse page blanche.

Au bout d'une heure et d'une corbeille remplie de boule froissées de plus en plus énergiquement, elle entendit des voix au rez de chaussée. Les gryffondors arrivaient, il lui fallait faire vite. Rapidement, elle griffonna donc ces quelques mots :

« Drago,

Je vais bien, et j'espère que toi aussi. Tout est confus et j'ai besoin de te voir. Je rentre lundi à poudlard.

Ton amazone »…

Mais une nouvelle fois ce petit mot parti à la poubelle et fut remplacé par

« Drago,

J'espère que tu vas bien. J'ai besoin de te parler à propos du santos. Je fais mon possible pour rentrer lundi à Poudlard.

Hermione. »

Elle cacheta ce petit mot dans une enveloppe avant de soupirer. Il était temps de descendre et d'affronter les regards. Non seulement elle n'aimait pas être l'attraction, mais en plus, si ses parents avaient eu le fameux journal, il était probable que les autres aussi. Alors tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est qu'ils ne lui renvoient pas des regards mielleux et compatissant alors qu'ils ne savaient absolument rien de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre avec Drago. A cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'avant même de les voir, elle avait un a priori sur la réaction de ses propres amis et sur leurs retrouvailles. Elle se sentait à l'écart, comme s'ils ne pourraient jamais comprendre, comme si malgré tous leurs efforts, elle s'était éloignée d'eux.

Elle secoua violemment la tête pour effacer ces mauvaises pensées. Ils étaient ses amis avant tout et elle voulait les revoir, même Ron. L'évocation de ce simple nom lui nouait l'estomac, mais elle voulait par-dessus tout le voir. Il l'avait plus ou moins trompée, mais il en restait pas moins Ron, le mec maladroit qui avait su gagner son cœur. Alors même si aujourd'hui elle ne ressentait plus de désir envers lui, elle l'aimait encore. Une sorte d'amour amitié et elle avait besoin de lui au même titre qu'elle avait besoin d'Harry. Oui, après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre, les amourettes d'adolescents n'étaient plus au centre de ses préoccupations. Son cœur était apaisé par la présence de Drago encré bien solidement. Alors il lui fallait rester positive et leur faire confiance. Sans plus attendre, elle sortit de la chambre et prit une profonde inspiration en haut des escaliers.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Elle est réveillée ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Ginny.

-Oui, elle est réveillée Ginny chérie. Mais ne la brusquez pas, elle est vraiment faible. Elle sort de la douche et va venir nous rejoindre. Un peu de patience.

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, nous allons y aller doucement avec elle, reprit Ron.

-Et où est Neville ? Il ne devait pas être avec vous ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou le soir où Hermione est réapparue lui demandant de venir ici au plus vite ce week-end. Il ne devrait pas tarder. A l'instant où il prononçait ces mot, Ron se rendit compte de son impardonnable erreur.

-Ron ! tu ne lui as pas dit pourquoi ? s'indigna sa mère.

-Et bien non. J'étais légèrement perturbé ce soir là.

Tous rirent devant la grimace adorable de Ron et allèrent s'installer à la cuisine pour prendre un apéritif.

-Elle vous a expliqué comment elle a fait pour s'évader ? demanda Harry alors que Molly lui servait une bierraubeurre.

-Oui, enfin dans les grandes lignes, répondit Madame Granger. Elle semble désorientée encore et parle déjà de repartir à Poudlard.

-C'est bien notre Hermione ça ! plaisanta Ron. Je parie qu'elle s'inquiète pour ses aspis.

Hermione, restée derrière la porte et cherchant le courage de les affronter ne put laisser cette remarque. Respirant un bon coup, elle fit les deux pas lui permettant de faire face à la pièce et, les mains sur les hanches et le regard sérieux :

-Ronald Weasley ! J'espère au moins que tu as pensé à prendre mes cours.

A ces mots Ron recracha la gorgée qu'il était en train d'avaler et tous se retournèrent lentement. Harry et Ron bondirent de leur chaise pour aller la prendre dans leurs bras. Le trio était enfin reconstitué. Des larmes et des cris de bonheurs retentirent dans la pièce à en étourdir l'amazone qui avait perdue l'habitude de tant d'agitation. Mais dès l'instant où elle se retrouva avec eux, tout était comme si jamais elle ne les avait laissés. Rassurée, elle profita de cet instant inestimable car elle savait que ce n'était qu'un moment de calme avant la tempête. Elle savait que leurs retrouvailles ne suffiraient pas à tout oublier.


	28. Qui sommesnous ?

A ces mots Ron recracha la gorgée qu'il était en train d'avaler et tous se retournèrent lentement. Harry et Ron bondirent de leur chaise pour aller la prendre dans leurs bras. Le trio était enfin reconstitué. Des larmes et des cris de bonheur retentirent dans la pièce à en étourdir l'amazone qui avait perdu l'habitude de tant d'agitation. Mais dès l'instant où elle se retrouva avec eux, tout était comme si jamais elle ne les avait laissés. Rassurée, elle profita de cet instant inestimable car elle savait que ce n'était qu'un moment de calme avant la tempête. Elle savait que leurs retrouvailles ne suffiraient pas à tout oublier.

Bientôt Ginny les rejoignit dans leur étreinte. Patricia, elle, restait en retrait. Elle était heureuse pour eux évidemment, mais constater le bonheur de Ron lui faisait atrocement mal. Les quatre amis semblaient soudés au point de ne former qu'un cercle très fermé. Pourtant, Hermione prit un peu de distance et remarqua la présence de la jeune femme. Son estomac se resserra alors atrocement. Mais comment lui reprocher ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Ron ? Si quelqu'un était à blâmer, c'était bien lui. Elle décida alors de faire le premier pas alors que Patricia semblait absente, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Hermione, entendit-elle, l'obligeant à relever la tête pour regarder la main qui lui était tendue.

- Je m'appelle Hermione, enfin tu dois le savoir, lui répéta-t-elle sur le ton le plus amical qu'elle put.

- Patricia, répondit-elle, un peu étourdie, en serrant la main de sa rivale. Je… je crois que tu as laissé tomber quelque chose.

Hermione se retourna brutalement constatant avec effroi qu'il ne lui restait plus que l'enveloppe vide dans les doigts ; mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se baisser pour récupérer la lettre destinée à Drago, Ron avait saisi le petit bout de papier.

- Non Ron, rends-le moi. Et d'un geste irréfléchi, Hermione le lui arracha des mains, provoquant des regards perplexes dans l'assistance et installant un blanc extrême gênant. Les joues de la rouge et or s'harmonisèrent avec les couleurs de sa maison et elle se sentit obligée d'apporter une « justification ». C'est… enfin c'est personnel, un courrier personnel.

Patricia attendait les réactions. Elle savait que, depuis son arrivée, tous les courriers partant de ce « repaire » de l'Ordre du Phénix devaient être approuvés afin de vérifier qu'aucune information, même déguisée, ne pouvait conduire les Mangemorts en ces lieux. Non pas que l'un d'entre eux ne soit suspecté de trahison, mais parfois une information pouvait filtrer involontairement : le nom d'une personne, un sentiment de déception, ou au contraire de joie après la destruction d'un horcruxe… Chacune de ses lettres destinées à ses parents, pourtant oeuvrant aussi pour l'Ordre en France, était validée par plusieurs personnes. Les membres les plus importants de l'organisation eux-mêmes se faisaient relire entre eux, pour véritablement aseptiser la moindre ligne. Alors il en serait forcément de même pour celle-là. Elle assista donc avec une certaine délectation au ping-pong des regards, tout le monde se demandant qui aurait le courage de lui expliquer que maintenant, la notion « d'intimité » était devenue bien relative.

- Hermione, ma chérie, débuta alors Madame Weasley de sa plus douce voix en s'approchant d'elle. Il faut que tu comprennes maintenant que la guerre est déclarée. Nous estimons que Voldemort ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action. Nous avons tous décidé, et ce à l'unanimité, insista-t-elle, de tout partager et aucun courrier ne part d'ici sans avoir été « validé » par un ou plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. Tu comprends ma chérie ? C'est important…

Hermione se rembrunit, écœurée d'être observée comme un rat de laboratoire, ses sentiments et réactions disséqués en public. Elle sentit alors déferler la colère et un fort sentiment d'injustice. Cette nouvelle épreuve eut pour seule conséquence de lui faire ressentir l'absence de Drago. Qui étaient ces étrangers qui la jugeaient ? Qu'avaient-ils donc fait de ses véritables amis ?

- Vous voulez lire cette lettre alors ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton si offusqué que personne n'osa lui répondre de vive voix. Cependant, leurs regards ne laissaient trahir aucune échappatoire possible. Elle se tourna alors vers Ron et le regarda bien en face : « Et bien c'est une lettre à destination de l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie tellement de fois que je ne les compte plus : Drago Malefoy ! »

Sa voix, pleine de hargne et de frustration était soulignée par les larmes de rage lui montant aux yeux. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Comment ces retrouvailles auraient-elles pu gommer d'un geste tout le ressentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé envers Ron, mais également envers ceux qui l'avaient laissée mourir là-bas.

Plus personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Patricia était de nouveau invisible. Sa remarque était tout à fait anodine et jamais elle n'aurait espéré meilleur résultat. Ginny se tenait à côté de Ron, son regard allant d'Hermione à lui, attendant lequel des deux allait exploser en premier. Harry était atterré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et imitait Ginny à la perfection. Les parents se reculèrent d'un pas, comprenant que ces histoires ne les concernaient pas et qu'Hermione cherchait délibérément à provoquer un Ron bouche bée.

- Hermione… balbutia-t-il du bout des lèvres, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le trahissait d'un coup, devant tout le monde. Elle qui était si discrète et n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments, elle n'aurait pu choisir meilleure phrase pour provoquer un cataclysme.

- Et bien quoi ? vous voulez tout savoir c'est ça. Alors je vous le dis. D'ailleurs, il faut que je réécrive cette lettre. En y repensant, elle ne correspond pas du tout au fond de ma pensée. Elle est bien trop impersonnelle et Drago mérite toute mon attention. Et bien quoi ? s'emporta-t-elle un peu plus alors que personne ne pipait mot. Vous avez déjà tous lu mon journal intime n'est-ce pas ? Donc vous savez ! Alors s'il vous plaît, enlevez tout de suite ce masque de pitié sur vos visages. Je n'en ai absolument pas besoin.

- Hermione, nous savons que tu y étais obligée… que…

- Arrête Ron, cria-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix et les joues à présent ruisselantes de honte. Arrête. Tu ne sais pas, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Nous savons que tu as été contrainte… pour ta survie… et que… que ça se comprend, tu n'avais aucun choix.

Sans le savoir, il venait de prononcer la phrase de trop, le dernier petit tremblement provoquant l'éruption du volcan.

- Oui c'est vrai, Ron, je n'avais aucun choix, MOI ! Et elle insista fortement sur ce dernier mot avant de partir en courant vers sa chambre.

- Non, Ron, l'arrêta immédiatement et très doucement Ginny. Non, Ron, elle a besoin d'être seule. C'est un peu tôt. Laisse-lui du temps.

- Quelqu'un a compris quelque chose à la scène là ? demanda Harry, complètement perdu alors que Ron lançait un regard interrogateur à Patricia. Cette dernière niant, d'un geste d'épaule, avoir révélé quoi que ce soit.

- Allons, allons mes enfants, reprit Madame Weasley. Elle vient de revenir d'une épreuve terrible. Nous devons lui apporter notre soutien. Laissons-la se calmer et nous l'attendrons pour dîner. Le monde a changé en son absence et elle-même a évolué, nous devons nous adapter les uns aux autres, cela ne se fera pas en un jour. Maintenant Ginny, vient m'aider s'il te plaît.

La mère d'Hermione ne répondit pas et la suivit en lançant un regard de reproche à l'ensemble du petit groupe. Sa fille venait d'être jugée publiquement et à tort sur ses émotions. Il était normal qu'elle requière la présence de ce jeune homme qui avait tant partagé avec elle. Elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre mais, n'entendant aucun son lui parvenir, elle se permit d'entrer.

- Hermione, ma chérie. C'est moi…

Pour toute réponse, sa fille, rédigeant une nouvelle lettre assise devant son secrétaire, toléra sa présence d'un silence. Madame Granger s'assit sur le lit et attendit patiemment que le petit mot soit achevé. Lorsque Hermione plia le bout de papier dans l'enveloppe, elle se permit alors de rompre le silence du bout des lèvres.

- Tu sais ma chérie, ils ne voulaient pas te vexer. Tout le monde se plie à la règle. Et quant à ton journal, il faut que tu comprennes que chacun a voulu avoir la preuve que tu étais bien en vie. Ces écrits étaient le seul témoignage de toi, de ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Pardonne-leur. Et maintenant il faut retourner en bas. Nous allons manger, calmement, tous ensemble.

- Maman je…

- Non, Hermione, tu vas retourner en bas et manger. Je ne veux rien entendre.

- Mais oui, lui répondit-elle un peu embarrassée mais bien déterminée. Evidemment que je vais retourner en bas et leur faire face. Je n'ai jamais fui devant quiconque, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer, et surtout pas devant des amis. Mais je veux que cette lettre parte rapidement. Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas une simple provocation. Je sais parfaitement l'effet qu'a provoqué ma phrase pour eux, et j'avoue avoir choisi les mots. Mais pour autant, je n'ai pas menti. Drago me manque maman. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je suffoque ici sans lui. J'ai l'impression d'être en prison, une belle prison, mais une prison quand même. J'ai besoin d'air, d'espace et de lui. Tout ceci devient insupportable. Je… elle chercha un peu d'air en inspirant de toutes ses forces… c'est dur tu sais.

Sa mère lui sourit tendrement avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Elle savait dès à présent que rien ne pourrait plus la retenir. Son état de santé lui permettrait de retourner à Poudlard. Ou, tout du moins, de faire face au conflit qui l'avait happée malgré elle. Leur étreinte terminée, Hermione se dirigea dignement vers la salle à manger. Visiblement personne ne s'attendait à sa venue ce soir, si rapidement. Sans un regard pour Ron, elle alla donner le petit billet à Madame Weasley.

- Puisque tout le monde suit les règles, je vais en faire autant. Il suffisait d'être au courant. J'ai pas mal de retard à rattraper visiblement de ce côté-là. Et, fière d'elle, elle prit place autour de la table, juste en face de Ron.

Ginny comprit très vite la situation et lança un sujet de discussion quelconque qu'Harry s'empressa de relever. Madame Weasley se permit alors de décacheter le petit billet et put lire les quelques lignes non sans émotion.

« Drago,

Je sais que tu vas bien, on m'a donné des nouvelles. J'avais écrit un petit mot impersonnel et presque froid, de peur de te faire fuir. Mais après réflexion, lorsque je me replonge dans mes souvenirs, comment pourrais-je douter de toi ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie en te sacrifiant, et plus d'une fois. Je dois avoir confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en tout ce que nous avons partagé, en tout ce que tu m'as avoué. Je garde tout ça au plus profond de moi.

Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais le retour ici n'est pas aussi doux que je ne l'aurais espéré. Tout est si brutal, si lumineux et blessant. Où allons-nous Drago ? Voldemort, les Morgoles, les autres simplement. J'aurai la force d'affronter tout cela si tu es à mes côtés. Il faut que nous parlions de notre sortie et de ses conséquences sur notre avenir. J'ai de nombreuses zones d'ombres, mais je me souviens tout de même de ce point-là.

J'espère revenir à Poudlard lundi, mon état de santé me le permettra. Mais une fois dans le château, que ferons nous ?

Je pense à toi Drago, plus que de raison.

Tendrement,

Ton amazone ».

Madame Weasley releva les yeux, émue de cette confession dont elle était le témoin privilégié. Son époux lui tendit la main pour avoir également son mot à dire, mais elle refusa de lui tendre la lettre.

- Je pense qu'une seule relecture sera amplement suffisante, avoua-t-elle. Il n'y a aucune information clé, même déguisée. Nous la ferons partir demain matin en la donnant à la Directrice.

Elle se leva et tendit la lettre soigneusement pliée à Hermione pour qu'elle la cachette dans l'enveloppe et la mette enfin à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le repas fut poursuivi dans la bonne humeur d'une partie des convives au moins. Les Granger avaient bien du mal à masquer leur bonheur en dépit de la guerre qui se profilait et personne n'aurait pu le leur reprocher. Harry et Ginny affichaient une complicité marquée et les autres membres de l'Ordre en profitaient pour souffler, sachant parfaitement qu'ils étaient dans l'œil du cyclone.

Ron regardait Hermione sans oser dire un mot. Elle avait changé, l'altercation avant le repas ne lui ressemblait en rien. Pourquoi avait-elle délibérément tenté de lui faire du mal ? Et que pouvait à présent contenir cette fameuse lettre ? Une autre question lui vint ensuite à l'esprit. Pourquoi avoir lancé « j'étais obligée MOI » ? Qu'est-ce que cette phrase pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Il était absolument impossible qu'elle ait eu vent de son aventure avec Patricia. Evidemment, le petit groupe se doutait qu'ils étaient devenus proches, mais jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait évoqué de près ou de loin la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée. Patricia avait toujours gardé le secret en dépit de leurs heurts, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change.

- Hermione ? se permit une petite voix à côté d'elle.

- Oui ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée… murmura Patricia. Je ne voulais pas t'attirer des ennuis avec cette histoire de lettre.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait Patricia, la rassura-t-elle d'un petit sourire. Tu sais, je pense être un peu à cran et je suis consciente que mon retour ne va pas se faire sans heurts. Mais je le sais à présent. Je suis là, parmi vous. C'était la seule et unique chose que j'ai souhaité depuis mon enlèvement. Alors toutes ces incartades, tous ces changements ne vont pas me gâcher mon plaisir. Et elle regarda Ron pour la première fois depuis leur altercation avant de rajouter dans un élan de remords : vous m'avez tous manqué.

Ce dernier lui renvoya son sourire et tous se levèrent pour la prendre dans leurs bras une nouvelle fois. Les retrouvailles n'étaient pas parfaites et même laborieuses, mais le temps arrangerait les choses. Hermione sentait que ses émotions jouaient dangereusement avec ses nerfs. Elle avait tantôt envie d'étriper Ron, tantôt envie de le serrer très fort contre elle. Alors elle prit le parti de prendre sur elle pour ne pas prononcer plus de mots qu'elle ne pourrait regretter. Agir maintenant, tirer les choses au clair et exiger des explications ne lui servirait à rien. Elle devait avant tout se stabiliser émotionnellement pour faire dignement face à toutes les révélations qui lui seraient faites.

Après le repas, tous prirent un dernier verre dans le salon. Les tensions s'apaisaient, les esprits se calmaient. Il faudrait simplement laisser du temps au temps. D'ailleurs personne ne la questionna sur son enlèvement, la survie en Morgolie ou d'autres aspects plus concrets. Ils s'étaient promis de la laisser aborder le sujet d'elle-même ou au moins d'attendre quelques temps. Ils auraient le week-end pour cela. Hermione apprécia l'effort et se plaça en spectatrice de la soirée. Elle se coucha tôt, décidée à récupérer des forces pour reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. La nuit fut paisible et sans émotion. Une nuit sans rêve et sans heure que l'on voit défiler doucement, de celles dont on se réveille avec des fourmis dans les jambes et des marques d'oreiller sur le visage.

Le lendemain, Pansy courait comme une dératée dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Au diable le concierge, au diable son pouilleux de chat auquel elle donna un coup de pied au passage. Il fallait faire vite. Le temps n'était plus à la réflexion, ils n'en avaient désormais plus le loisir. La lettre arrivée par l'aigle royal ce samedi matin en attestait.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, Drago tentait de se remettre. Il avait dormi pratiquement pendant deux jours, évitant ainsi de se poser trop de questions sur l'état de santé de sa dulcinée, mais il ne pouvait jouer la belle au bois dormant à vie ! Dehors, le soleil brillait et l'automne avait donné des couleurs enchanteresses à la végétation mourante, mais tout ceci lui importait peu. Il aurait voulu avoir envie de courir, de sortir pour crier sa joie d'être libre. Il aurait voulu se sentir léger et profiter du plateau repas qui lui était servi depuis plus de deux heures. Il aurait voulu avoir envie de connaître le nom des filles qui lui avaient fait livrer des bonbons en tout genre dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Mais tout ceci lui paraissait appartenir à une autre vie, un autre Drago.

Son esprit restait focalisé sur les Morgoles, tout ne pouvait être fini, il le savait. Les créatures allaient contre-attaquer. A quoi bon s'enfuir alors ? Certes, Voldemort aussi était à ses trousses, mais partir à l'autre bout du monde ne suffirait pas. Où qu'ils aillent, il ne pourrait jamais mettre Pansy et Hermione en sécurité. Il devait devenir plus fort, il devait trouver un moyen de mettre un terme définitif à tout ça. A quoi bon vivre pour craindre le courroux d'un autre ?

Assis dans son lit, le Serpentard leva légèrement ses mains pour les fixer et y trouver une quelconque force. Il avait bu du santos, il avait bel et bien partagé la douleur de sa partenaire d'infortune, mais en quoi cela l'avait-il changé ? En quoi ses pouvoirs étaient différents ? A bien y chercher, il ne voyait aucune différence.

- Drago ! hurla Pansy, pratiquement à bout de souffle, après avoir fait une entrée fracassante dans l'infirmerie.

Face à ce vacarme soudain, le seul patient du moment sursauta et d'un réflexe de défense plaça ses mains déjà levées un peu plus devant son torse. Un halo de lumière verte l'entoura alors, provoquant des sortes de petites décharges électriques à la surface avant de se stabiliser. Pansy se figea à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, la bouche ouverte, en oubliant la raison de sa venue alors que Drago écarquillait les yeux sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme entra un peu plus dans la salle, refermant la porte derrière elle.

- C'est… c'est toi qui as fait ça ? bredouilla-t-elle en s'approchant lentement de la boule verte translucide entourant son ami.

- Je présume, lui répondit-il sans même la regarder, trop occupé à scruter cette sorte de barrière. Elle lui rappelait étrangement le mur invisible que Spanglorn avait dressé entre Hermione et lui, mais avec une couleur un peu plus prononcée.

Pansy tendit prudemment la main droite jusqu'à la boule lumineuse et l'effleura du doigt. Voyant qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, elle se permit d'y poser la main, provoquant une sorte d'onde électrique se diffusant à la surface.

- C'est presque beau, murmura-t-elle. Fais-la disparaître avant que quelqu'un ne voit ça.

- J'aimerais bien !

- Comment ça tu aimerais bien ? Tu l'as fait apparaître alors fais-la disparaître, ce n'est pas compliqué !

- Tu en as de bonnes toi ! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai fait…

- Je sais pas moi, concentre-toi ! Essaye de penser à ce… truc… et fais-le disparaître.

Drago roula des yeux, mais Pansy insista également du regard. Sans prononcer un mot, il comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et de, toute manière, elle avait raison. Autant ne pas attirer l'attention de trop. Il ferma les paupières, se concentra un maximum, puis rouvrit un œil prudemment… mais rien, la boule verte était toujours présente.

Au même moment, Hermione rejoignait le petit groupe déjà réveillé depuis longtemps. L'émotion provoquée par les retrouvailles l'avait éprouvée et elle avait encore dormi plus que de raison. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine en pleine effervescence, tout le monde se stoppa net, l'incitant à penser durant une fraction de seconde qu'elle avait désormais le pouvoir de suspendre le cours du temps. La maisonnée toute entière était aux petits soins pour elle et il fallait avouer que toutes ces attentions, qui en temps normal l'auraient exaspérée, lui allaient droit au cœur. Elle avait pratiquement perdu l'espoir de les revoir tous un jour. La jeune femme se délectait de chaque instant. Elle leur sourit timidement en poussant un petit « bonjour tout le monde » et alla s'asseoir pour prendre un peu de forces. Il lui était encore difficile de regarder Ron en face et elle sentait une certaine animosité venant de Patricia. Mais quoi de plus normal ? A chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de cette intruse, il n'y avait pas d'autre qualificatif qui lui venait en tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la scène entre elle et Ron. Pourtant, le fameux infidèle n'avait aucune attention pour cette fille, il semblait même particulièrement froid à son égard. En temps normal, la curiosité naturelle d'Hermione l'aurait poussée à savoir exactement ce dont il retournait, mais elle avait bien d'autres préoccupations. Il lui fallait notamment arriver à ingurgiter la quantité énorme de tartines qu'avaient préparées sa mère et Mme Weasley. Leur intention était bonne certes, mais c'était à se demander si elle ne s'était pas inscrite au concours du meilleur gavage d'oie de l'année.

A cet instant précis, alors qu'une nouvelle fournée de Pancakes arrivait vers elle, Hermione, sentit son instinct de survie reprendre le dessus, il lui fallait trouver un moyen pour se sortir de là où elle risquait de succomber à une overdose de glucose. La seule échappatoire qu'elle trouva fut d'en glisser discrètement quelques-uns dans l'assiette de Ron dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, mais elle fut découverte très rapidement par Harry et Ginny qui, au lieu de la tirer de ce mauvais pas, pouffaient de rire à chaque fois que Ron engloutissait un nouveau pancake illégitime.

Le petit déjeuner se passait donc dans la bonne humeur, un peu comme avant, même s'il manquait un petit quelque chose pour que la mayonnaise ne prenne. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt ? Peut-être qu'Hermione en voulait finalement trop à Ron pour retrouver leur complicité d'antan ? Peut-être que l'intrusion de Patricia au sein de ce petit groupe les empêchait d'être comme avant ? Ou peut-être encore que la Gryffondor était trop faible pour profiter pleinement de ces retrouvailles. En effet, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur les conversations ; depuis le milieu du repas, elle avait des bouffées de chaleur et quelques vertiges. Elle se leva d'ailleurs pour aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle s'effondra, inconsciente sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Alors que toute la maisonnée, sauf Patricia, se levait d'un bond pour voir ce qu'elle avait, un phénomène étrange directement lié à son évanouissement se produisait à Poudlard. En un instant, la bulle magique qui entourait Drago disparut, laissant Pansy, qui essayait d'appuyer physiquement sur la barrière en désespoir de cause, tomber de tout son long sur le malade dans une position compromettante. C'est ce moment précis que le reste des Serpentards choisirent pour faire leur entrée.

- Et bien je vois qu'il est bien remis ! s'exclama Goyle, faisant rougir Pansy qui tentait de se relever et exaspérant Drago.

Pansy cacha la lettre dans une de ses poches sans avoir eu le temps de la montrer à son ami et lui lança un regard interrogatif pour savoir par quel miracle la barrière avait disparu, mais il haussa légèrement les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. L'essentiel était qu'aucun simplet de ce groupe n'ait assisté à la scène.

Il était évident que Drago n'avait aucune envie de les voir, mais il ne savait encore pas à qui se fier. La donne avait changé depuis son retour ; Pansy lui avait bien dressé un bref topo de la situation depuis sa disparition, mais il était loin d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour se faire une idée fiable de qui étaient ses alliés ou pas. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas dans quel camp il était lui-même. Très rapidement, il sentit son espace vital envahi par ces morpions qui piquèrent sans aucun remords dans les paquets de bonbons envoyés par des admiratrices du jeune héros. Lorsqu'il vit Crabbe s'emparer d'un des paquets et s'asseoir sur son lit sans gène aucune, Drago le fixa dignement en rehaussant un sourcil, obligeant le pauvre bougre à se relever d'un bond et reposer le paquet.

- C'est bon, je les mangerai pas de toute façon, autorisa le prince de la clique, de nouveau de retour au rang qui était le sien.

Après une vague de froid, l'atmosphère se détendit légèrement. Drago fut obligé de prendre son mal en patience et de répondre un minimum aux questions toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres de la part des deux lourdauds. Il fut cependant surpris par les remarques pertinentes de la petite Karina Folk, visiblement la nouvelle protégée de Pansy, dont il venait de faire la connaissance. Il eut parfois un peu peur en voyant à quel point la petite pouvait ressembler à Pansy, on aurait dit un petit clone, il n'aurait su dire si cela lui plaisait ou l'effrayait au plus au point. Mais une question de Goyle le sortit de sa torpeur, l'obligeant à faire appel à son légendaire self-contrôle.

- Enfin tout ça pour dire que t'as dû te taper la Sang de Bourbe, mon pauvre vieux ! Comment t'as pu faire pour… enfin tu vois quoi ? Moi j'aurais même pas pu…

- C'était ça ou la mort, répondit-il froidement, sans argumenter plus.

Seule Pansy put déchiffrer l'ombre passée devant son regard. Elle prit une inspiration, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il désirait à présent et exauça son vœu :

- Allez, tout le monde dehors, il a besoin de repos, ordonna-t-elle en se levant pour les raccompagner à la sortie.

- Tu restes, toi ? lui demanda Karina.

Pansy fut décontenancée par cette question. Evidemment qu'elle allait rester, il fallait lui montrer la lettre de Voldemort et vite. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler et, en invoquant le besoin de repos, il était sous-entendu que même elle devait sortir de la salle. Cette Karina était bien gentille mais parfois un peu trop présente et pertinente.

- Heu… Karine, c'est ça ?

- Non Karina, répondit-elle fièrement à Drago.

- Ah oui, Karina. Bon tu peux comprendre que Pansy et moi ayons envie de rester en tête à tête n'est-ce pas ? lui répondit-il en prenant sa pseudo petite amie par la taille, la forçant à se rasseoir près de lui sur le lit.

La jeune fille s'empourpra fortement ; comment avait-elle pu oublier le désir d'intimité d'un couple récemment réuni. Aussi fit-elle demi-tour sans demander son reste, les laissant tous les deux à leurs occupations.

Aussitôt la porte de l'infirmerie fermée et le calme revenu, Drago lâcha Pansy qui le regarda avec compassion. Ce sentiment était très rare chez elle et destiné à une seule et unique personne. Elle savait très bien qu'il s'était retenu pour ne pas parlerde son histoireet de ne pas avoir envoyer balader ces deux balourds.

- Comment tu l'as fait disparaître ? lui demanda-t-elle pour mettre fin au silence devenu gênant.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! C'était un peu comme si j'étais connecté à cette chose et que le lien s'était brutalement rompu. L'espace d'un instant, je me suis senti vide, sans force.

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, Drago se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles.

- Le santos ! réfléchit-il à voix haute.

- Le quoi ?

- Mais oui, c'est évident. Je t'ai expliqué hier le pourquoi de ma blessure, le santos que Spanglorn m'a fait boire… Il regarda Pansy avec excitation alors que cette dernière ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il tentait d'expliquer. Oui, ce que tu viens de voir, c'était l'union de mes pouvoirs à ceux d'Hermione… c'est évident. Mais, si le lien s'est rompu c'est que… Hermione… Infirmière ! se mit-il à hurler faisant pratiquement sursauter Pansy.

- Chut… ne l'appelle pas, je dois d'abord te parler d'une chose très importante il faut que…

- Infirmière ! s'énerva-t-il de plus belle.

- Drago ! s'indigna la Serpentard.

- Tu ne comprends pas, si le lien s'est rompu, c'est qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. INFIR….

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, prononça la petite femme en réajustant sa coiffe, qu'est-ce que vous avez à hurler comme cela, Monsieur Malefoy, vous devez vous…

- Comment va Hermione Granger ? la coupa-t-il aussi net, se moquant totalement de ses états d'âme. J'exige de la voir et tout de suite.

- Monsieur Malefoy, ne vous énervez pas, ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Vous verrez Miss Granger lorsque vous serrez sur pieds tous les deux.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ce matin. Je le sais, je le sens. Elle ne va pas bien. Dites-moi…

- Co… comment pouvez-vous savoir une telle chose ! Allons, allons, jeune homme, un peu de bon sens ! Votre aventure vous a remué certes, mais calmez-vous. Miss Granger est dans un des endroits les plus sûrs qui existent et moi-même j'en ignore l'emplacement alors ne vous inquiétez pas.

Alors que Drago allait riposter plus fermement encore, le bruit de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter tous les trois.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Miss Granger ? demanda une voix calme et posée.

A l'audition de cette phrase, le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Merlin, ses soupçons étaient fondés. Qu'était-il arrivé à Hermione ? Bondissant hors de son lit pour rejoindre la directrice malgré les objections de l'infirmière, il perdit alors son calme légendaire.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione ? Où est-elle ? je veux la voir TOUT DE SUITE, s'emporta-t-il.

- Du calme, Monsieur Malefoy. Elle va bien et ne posez qu'une question à la fois si vous désirez une réponse.

- Très bien, répondit-il soulagé, mais sans se démonter. J'exige de la voir immédiatement.

La Directrice se redressa un peu plus si cela était possible et le regarda d'un air courroucé.

- Monsieur Malefoy, entama-t-elle d'une voix ferme et sans appel, je vous signale que vous vous adressez à la Directrice de cet établissement, et que votre position actuelle ne vous autorise aucunement à exiger quoi que ce soit. N'oubliez pas que votre situation ici est précaire et que nous ne savons pas quoi faire de vous, termina-t-elle en rehaussant un sourcil pour appuyer ses dires.

Cette attitude exaspéra Drago au plus haut point, mais il était vrai qu'il n'était pas en position de négocier. Il n'avait rien en échange et si la Directrice se braquait contre lui, il risquait de ne plus revoir Hermione du tout. Elle allait bien, mais son pressentiment était bon, il lui était arrivé quelque chose ce matin. Il devait la voir, ce contact était vital, ils devaient parler du santos et arriver à le maîtriser. Si chaque fois que l'un d'eux sursautait, l'autre était vidé de ses forces vitales ou quelque chose dans le genre, ils risquaient d'avoir de nombreux problèmes.

- Alors emmenez moi vers Hermione.

- Ceci est impossible Monsieur Malefoy. Vous savez parfaitement de quoi il retourne et les enjeux de notre situation à tous ici. Miss Granger est en sécurité, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir.

- Mais si je me rallie à vous ? lança-t-il du tac au tac sans même réfléchir ni prêter attention à Pansy qui le fusillait du regard.

La Directrice écarquilla les yeux, surprise par cette réaction. Visiblement le jeune Malefoy ne semblait pas vouloir argumenter sa prise de position, il attendait simplement une réponse de sa part. D'après le journal de Miss Granger, cette prise de position n'était pas si surprenante que cela. Mais comment lui faire confiance ? Accéder à sa requête n'était-il pas introduire le loup dans la bergerie ?

Au même moment, les pensées déferlaient en vrac dans l'esprit de Pansy. Drago ne partirait pas avec elle. Elle le savait à présent. Il allait rejoindre l'Ordre. Il lui fallait se positionner. En aucun cas elle n'avait envie de prendre parti. Tous ses espoirs, tout l'argent même qu'elle avait investi dans leur escapade au bout de monde tombaient à l'eau. Il lui fallait s'adapter et vite. Si elle rejoignait l'opposition du Lord Noir, elle perdrait tout, sa famille, son statut social, ses amis, tout. Que lui resterait-il ? La dignité, elle la perdrait aussi, cela équivalait à reconnaître qu'elle avait tort depuis le début. La sécurité ? N'en parlons même pas. Elle n'avait donc aucun intérêt à le suivre sur cette voie. Mais s'opposer à lui était bien pire. Elle perdrait son ami, son frère… elle rejoindrait un camp où la mort, la torture et les humiliations étaient tout aussi présentes.

Drago restait statique. Il cherchait désespérément une monnaie d'échange. Il n'avait en aucun cas envie de se justifier, mais de toute manière, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. C'est alors que Pansy débloqua la situation :

- Je veux aussi me joindre à votre cause Madame la Directrice, prononça-t-elle haut et fort, provoquant un nouveau moment de stupeur dans la salle. J'ai de quoi vous prouver ma loyauté et celle de Drago.

Sans en dire plus, elle sortit la lettre de Voldemort de sa poche et la tendit à la Directrice sous le regard inquiet du Serpentard qui n'en avait pas encore pris connaissance. Minerva McGonnagall prit la petite enveloppe et la lut le plus attentivement du monde, sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion, avant de la refermer calmement.

- Nous pourrions vous servir d'espions, proposa Pansy, ne sachant quel rôle elle pourrait jouer. De toute manière, elle ne pourrait plus se cacher de Voldemort.

- Non, répondit sèchement la Directrice.

- Mais qu'y avait-il sur cette enveloppe ? interrogea un Drago en plein brouillard.

- Madame la Directrice, laissez-nous une chance. Nous sommes dans une impasse et…

- Taisez-vous, Miss Parkinson. J'ai un affreux mal de tête et vos jacasseries n'arrangent rien. Je ne vous laisserai pas jouer les espions pour nous. Vous n'êtes que des enfants bien trop impliqués déjà à mon goût dans un conflit qui vous dépasse. Nous sommes en guerre contre deux ennemis à présent. Votre sort n'est plus entre mes mains. Je dois en référer aux autres membres de notre organisation qui, visiblement, n'est plus un secret pour vous.

Mais devant les deux mines déconfites et effrayées, il fallait le dire, des jeunes gens en face d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Dumbledore avait foie en vous deux, jeunes gens. Il vous a toujours fait confiance.

A ces mots, Drago détourna le regard.

- Monsieur Malefoy, nous savons ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là. Je vous fais donc confiance à mon tour. Mais je dois bien l'avouer, une confiance toute relative. Je peux à présent vous offrir la protection de Poudlard, mais je refuse de vous conduire à Miss Granger, ainsi que de vous fournir de quelconques informations.

- C'est inacceptable ! s'emporta Drago. J'ai besoin de la voir. Nous sommes liés vous comprenez.

- Je comprends tout à fait vos états d'âme jeune homme, mais nous sommes en guerre, une amourette n'est en rien un priorité vous comprenez.

A ces mots Drago prit une bonne, grande et profonde inspiration pour ne pas lui déclamer le fond de sa pensée dans les termes appropriés. Il détestait, il haïssait d'être en position de faiblesse. Mais de ses réactions dépendait le sort de plusieurs personnes, dont Pansy qui s'en remettait à lui en toute confiance, comme elle l'avait toujours fait d'ailleurs.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, maugréa-t-il à travers ses dents. L'incident qui lui est arrivé ce matin est dû à la magie. Nos deux magies sont liées, de la même manière que sont liés les Morgoles entre eux. Je dois la voir pour lui en parler. Elle le sait, elle vous le dira.

- Liées ? s'étonna la Directrice avant de plonger dans ses pensées, se détournant des deux jeunes gens.

- Oui, liées… Je n'en sais pas plus, je vous assure. Mais il semblerait que nous partagions nos deux magies, ou plutôt que nous puissions les cumuler. Et puis d'abord, de quoi parlait cette lettre ?

Mais la directrice, le regard perdu dans les jardins de Poudlard que l'infirmerie surplombait, ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

- Je t'expliquerai, lui glissa Pansy à l'oreille.

- Madame la Directrice ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Très bien. Procédons par ordre. Vous ne pouvez pasrester à l'infirmerie et Miss Parkinson, si j'en crois la lettre et votre refus de coopérer, il se peut que votre cohabitation avec les Serpentards devienne problématique.

Tous deux parurent indignés de cette condamnation sans preuve de leur maison.

- Je vous en prie ! s'exaspéra-t-elle, vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'il se trame dans vos dortoirs. Alors stoppez tout de suite cette grimace et prenez enfin conscience de la réalité. Si je fais ça, c'est pour votre sécurité. Vous avez visiblement une semaine pour agir, Miss Parkinson, alors nous allons nous donner ce délai pour réfléchir à votre avenir à tous les deux. Mais vendredi midi, vous viendrez immédiatement dans mon bureau, et ce pour votre propre sécurité. Merlin, l'année scolaire va s'achever avant d'avoir pu véritablement commencer, réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

- Et pour Hermione ? demanda Drago.

- Il faut effectivement que vous la voyiez. Mais pas seul. Et nous allons devoir comprendre comment vos magies sont liées. Et vite. Pour l'instant votre état de santé à tous les deux est sur une bonne pente, nous allons attendre simplement demain soir. Je refuse toujours de vous conduire à elle. Mais sous bonne escorte, Hermione pourra venir vous rejoindre, l'espace de quelques heures et ce en notre présence. Est-ce bien compris ?

- Parfaitement, grimaça-t-il.

- Très bien, alors mettez ce temps à profit pour réfléchir et vous reposer. Et… une dernière chose : j'ai une lettre pour vous.

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe cachetée par Hermione en poursuivant : je vous laisse une heure pour répondre, je repasserai avant de partir. Et tenez vous prêt pour une réunion dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi en ces lieux. Et je vous préviens, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Pansy, une seule entourloupe et je ne donne pas cher de votre avenir est-ce bien compris ?

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, offensée, mais résignée à suivre une nouvelle voie, celle que Drago allait lui montrer.

Le Serpentard saisit la petite enveloppe et lança un regard à Pansy qui en disait long. Elle l'embrassa alors sur la joue en lui murmurant un « repose-toi ». Et elle sortit, accompagnée de la Directrice, écoutant ses dernières recommandations sur l'importance de ne parler de ces courriers à personne.


	29. Intrusion au chateau

A ces mots Ron recracha la gorgée qu'il était en train d'avaler et tous se retournèrent lentement. Harry et Ron bondirent de leur chaise pour aller la prendre dans leurs bras. Le trio était enfin reconstitué. Des larmes et des cris de bonheur retentirent dans la pièce à en étourdir l'amazone qui avait perdu l'habitude de tant d'agitation. Mais dès l'instant où elle se retrouva avec eux, tout était comme si jamais elle ne les avait laissés. Rassurée, elle profita de cet instant inestimable car elle savait que ce n'était qu'un moment de calme avant la tempête. Elle savait que leurs retrouvailles ne suffiraient pas à tout oublier.

Bientôt Ginny les rejoignit dans leur étreinte. Patricia, elle, restait en retrait. Elle était heureuse pour eux évidemment, mais constater le bonheur de Ron lui faisait atrocement mal. Les quatre amis semblaient soudés au point de ne former qu'un cercle très fermé. Pourtant, Hermione prit un peu de distance et remarqua la présence de la jeune femme. Son estomac se resserra alors atrocement. Mais comment lui reprocher ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Ron ? Si quelqu'un était à blâmer, c'était bien lui. Elle décida alors de faire le premier pas alors que Patricia semblait absente, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Hermione, entendit-elle, l'obligeant à relever la tête pour regarder la main qui lui était tendue.

- Je m'appelle Hermione, enfin tu dois le savoir, lui répéta-t-elle sur le ton le plus amical qu'elle put.

- Patricia, répondit-elle, un peu étourdie, en serrant la main de sa rivale. Je… je crois que tu as laissé tomber quelque chose.

Hermione se retourna brutalement constatant avec effroi qu'il ne lui restait plus que l'enveloppe vide dans les doigts ; mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se baisser pour récupérer la lettre destinée à Drago, Ron avait saisi le petit bout de papier.

- Non Ron, rends-le moi. Et d'un geste irréfléchi, Hermione le lui arracha des mains, provoquant des regards perplexes dans l'assistance et installant un blanc extrême gênant. Les joues de la rouge et or s'harmonisèrent avec les couleurs de sa maison et elle se sentit obligée d'apporter une « justification ». C'est… enfin c'est personnel, un courrier personnel.

Patricia attendait les réactions. Elle savait que, depuis son arrivée, tous les courriers partant de ce « repaire » de l'Ordre du Phénix devaient être approuvés afin de vérifier qu'aucune information, même déguisée, ne pouvait conduire les Mangemorts en ces lieux. Non pas que l'un d'entre eux ne soit suspecté de trahison, mais parfois une information pouvait filtrer involontairement : le nom d'une personne, un sentiment de déception, ou au contraire de joie après la destruction d'un horcruxe… Chacune de ses lettres destinées à ses parents, pourtant oeuvrant aussi pour l'Ordre en France, était validée par plusieurs personnes. Les membres les plus importants de l'organisation eux-mêmes se faisaient relire entre eux, pour véritablement aseptiser la moindre ligne. Alors il en serait forcément de même pour celle-là. Elle assista donc avec une certaine délectation au ping-pong des regards, tout le monde se demandant qui aurait le courage de lui expliquer que maintenant, la notion « d'intimité » était devenue bien relative.

- Hermione, ma chérie, débuta alors Madame Weasley de sa plus douce voix en s'approchant d'elle. Il faut que tu comprennes maintenant que la guerre est déclarée. Nous estimons que Voldemort ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action. Nous avons tous décidé, et ce à l'unanimité, insista-t-elle, de tout partager et aucun courrier ne part d'ici sans avoir été « validé » par un ou plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. Tu comprends ma chérie ? C'est important…

Hermione se rembrunit, écœurée d'être observée comme un rat de laboratoire, ses sentiments et réactions disséqués en public. Elle sentit alors déferler la colère et un fort sentiment d'injustice. Cette nouvelle épreuve eut pour seule conséquence de lui faire ressentir l'absence de Drago. Qui étaient ces étrangers qui la jugeaient ? Qu'avaient-ils donc fait de ses véritables amis ?

- Vous voulez lire cette lettre alors ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton si offusqué que personne n'osa lui répondre de vive voix. Cependant, leurs regards ne laissaient trahir aucune échappatoire possible. Elle se tourna alors vers Ron et le regarda bien en face : « Et bien c'est une lettre à destination de l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie tellement de fois que je ne les compte plus : Drago Malefoy ! »

Sa voix, pleine de hargne et de frustration était soulignée par les larmes de rage lui montant aux yeux. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Comment ces retrouvailles auraient-elles pu gommer d'un geste tout le ressentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé envers Ron, mais également envers ceux qui l'avaient laissée mourir là-bas.

Plus personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Patricia était de nouveau invisible. Sa remarque était tout à fait anodine et jamais elle n'aurait espéré meilleur résultat. Ginny se tenait à côté de Ron, son regard allant d'Hermione à lui, attendant lequel des deux allait exploser en premier. Harry était atterré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et imitait Ginny à la perfection. Les parents se reculèrent d'un pas, comprenant que ces histoires ne les concernaient pas et qu'Hermione cherchait délibérément à provoquer un Ron bouche bée.

- Hermione… balbutia-t-il du bout des lèvres, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le trahissait d'un coup, devant tout le monde. Elle qui était si discrète et n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments, elle n'aurait pu choisir meilleure phrase pour provoquer un cataclysme.

- Et bien quoi ? vous voulez tout savoir c'est ça. Alors je vous le dis. D'ailleurs, il faut que je réécrive cette lettre. En y repensant, elle ne correspond pas du tout au fond de ma pensée. Elle est bien trop impersonnelle et Drago mérite toute mon attention. Et bien quoi ? s'emporta-t-elle un peu plus alors que personne ne pipait mot. Vous avez déjà tous lu mon journal intime n'est-ce pas ? Donc vous savez ! Alors s'il vous plaît, enlevez tout de suite ce masque de pitié sur vos visages. Je n'en ai absolument pas besoin.

- Hermione, nous savons que tu y étais obligée… que…

- Arrête Ron, cria-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix et les joues à présent ruisselantes de honte. Arrête. Tu ne sais pas, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Nous savons que tu as été contrainte… pour ta survie… et que… que ça se comprend, tu n'avais aucun choix.

Sans le savoir, il venait de prononcer la phrase de trop, le dernier petit tremblement provoquant l'éruption du volcan.

- Oui c'est vrai, Ron, je n'avais aucun choix, MOI ! Et elle insista fortement sur ce dernier mot avant de partir en courant vers sa chambre.

- Non, Ron, l'arrêta immédiatement et très doucement Ginny. Non, Ron, elle a besoin d'être seule. C'est un peu tôt. Laisse-lui du temps.

- Quelqu'un a compris quelque chose à la scène là ? demanda Harry, complètement perdu alors que Ron lançait un regard interrogateur à Patricia. Cette dernière niant, d'un geste d'épaule, avoir révélé quoi que ce soit.

- Allons, allons mes enfants, reprit Madame Weasley. Elle vient de revenir d'une épreuve terrible. Nous devons lui apporter notre soutien. Laissons-la se calmer et nous l'attendrons pour dîner. Le monde a changé en son absence et elle-même a évolué, nous devons nous adapter les uns aux autres, cela ne se fera pas en un jour. Maintenant Ginny, vient m'aider s'il te plaît.

La mère d'Hermione ne répondit pas et la suivit en lançant un regard de reproche à l'ensemble du petit groupe. Sa fille venait d'être jugée publiquement et à tort sur ses émotions. Il était normal qu'elle requière la présence de ce jeune homme qui avait tant partagé avec elle. Elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre mais, n'entendant aucun son lui parvenir, elle se permit d'entrer.

- Hermione, ma chérie. C'est moi…

Pour toute réponse, sa fille, rédigeant une nouvelle lettre assise devant son secrétaire, toléra sa présence d'un silence. Madame Granger s'assit sur le lit et attendit patiemment que le petit mot soit achevé. Lorsque Hermione plia le bout de papier dans l'enveloppe, elle se permit alors de rompre le silence du bout des lèvres.

- Tu sais ma chérie, ils ne voulaient pas te vexer. Tout le monde se plie à la règle. Et quant à ton journal, il faut que tu comprennes que chacun a voulu avoir la preuve que tu étais bien en vie. Ces écrits étaient le seul témoignage de toi, de ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Pardonne-leur. Et maintenant il faut retourner en bas. Nous allons manger, calmement, tous ensemble.

- Maman je…

- Non, Hermione, tu vas retourner en bas et manger. Je ne veux rien entendre.

- Mais oui, lui répondit-elle un peu embarrassée mais bien déterminée. Evidemment que je vais retourner en bas et leur faire face. Je n'ai jamais fui devant quiconque, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer, et surtout pas devant des amis. Mais je veux que cette lettre parte rapidement. Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas une simple provocation. Je sais parfaitement l'effet qu'a provoqué ma phrase pour eux, et j'avoue avoir choisi les mots. Mais pour autant, je n'ai pas menti. Drago me manque maman. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je suffoque ici sans lui. J'ai l'impression d'être en prison, une belle prison, mais une prison quand même. J'ai besoin d'air, d'espace et de lui. Tout ceci devient insupportable. Je… elle chercha un peu d'air en inspirant de toutes ses forces… c'est dur tu sais.

Sa mère lui sourit tendrement avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Elle savait dès à présent que rien ne pourrait plus la retenir. Son état de santé lui permettrait de retourner à Poudlard. Ou, tout du moins, de faire face au conflit qui l'avait happée malgré elle. Leur étreinte terminée, Hermione se dirigea dignement vers la salle à manger. Visiblement personne ne s'attendait à sa venue ce soir, si rapidement. Sans un regard pour Ron, elle alla donner le petit billet à Madame Weasley.

- Puisque tout le monde suit les règles, je vais en faire autant. Il suffisait d'être au courant. J'ai pas mal de retard à rattraper visiblement de ce côté-là. Et, fière d'elle, elle prit place autour de la table, juste en face de Ron.

Ginny comprit très vite la situation et lança un sujet de discussion quelconque qu'Harry s'empressa de relever. Madame Weasley se permit alors de décacheter le petit billet et put lire les quelques lignes non sans émotion.

« Drago,

Je sais que tu vas bien, on m'a donné des nouvelles. J'avais écrit un petit mot impersonnel et presque froid, de peur de te faire fuir. Mais après réflexion, lorsque je me replonge dans mes souvenirs, comment pourrais-je douter de toi ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie en te sacrifiant, et plus d'une fois. Je dois avoir confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en tout ce que nous avons partagé, en tout ce que tu m'as avoué. Je garde tout ça au plus profond de moi.

Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais le retour ici n'est pas aussi doux que je ne l'aurais espéré. Tout est si brutal, si lumineux et blessant. Où allons-nous Drago ? Voldemort, les Morgoles, les autres simplement. J'aurai la force d'affronter tout cela si tu es à mes côtés. Il faut que nous parlions de notre sortie et de ses conséquences sur notre avenir. J'ai de nombreuses zones d'ombres, mais je me souviens tout de même de ce point-là.

J'espère revenir à Poudlard lundi, mon état de santé me le permettra. Mais une fois dans le château, que ferons nous ?

Je pense à toi Drago, plus que de raison.

Tendrement,

Ton amazone ».

Madame Weasley releva les yeux, émue de cette confession dont elle était le témoin privilégié. Son époux lui tendit la main pour avoir également son mot à dire, mais elle refusa de lui tendre la lettre.

- Je pense qu'une seule relecture sera amplement suffisante, avoua-t-elle. Il n'y a aucune information clé, même déguisée. Nous la ferons partir demain matin en la donnant à la Directrice.

Elle se leva et tendit la lettre soigneusement pliée à Hermione pour qu'elle la cachette dans l'enveloppe et la mette enfin à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le repas fut poursuivi dans la bonne humeur d'une partie des convives au moins. Les Granger avaient bien du mal à masquer leur bonheur en dépit de la guerre qui se profilait et personne n'aurait pu le leur reprocher. Harry et Ginny affichaient une complicité marquée et les autres membres de l'Ordre en profitaient pour souffler, sachant parfaitement qu'ils étaient dans l'œil du cyclone.

Ron regardait Hermione sans oser dire un mot. Elle avait changé, l'altercation avant le repas ne lui ressemblait en rien. Pourquoi avait-elle délibérément tenté de lui faire du mal ? Et que pouvait à présent contenir cette fameuse lettre ? Une autre question lui vint ensuite à l'esprit. Pourquoi avoir lancé « j'étais obligée MOI » ? Qu'est-ce que cette phrase pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Il était absolument impossible qu'elle ait eu vent de son aventure avec Patricia. Evidemment, le petit groupe se doutait qu'ils étaient devenus proches, mais jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait évoqué de près ou de loin la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée. Patricia avait toujours gardé le secret en dépit de leurs heurts, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change.

- Hermione ? se permit une petite voix à côté d'elle.

- Oui ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je suis désolée… murmura Patricia. Je ne voulais pas t'attirer des ennuis avec cette histoire de lettre.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait Patricia, la rassura-t-elle d'un petit sourire. Tu sais, je pense être un peu à cran et je suis consciente que mon retour ne va pas se faire sans heurts. Mais je le sais à présent. Je suis là, parmi vous. C'était la seule et unique chose que j'ai souhaité depuis mon enlèvement. Alors toutes ces incartades, tous ces changements ne vont pas me gâcher mon plaisir. Et elle regarda Ron pour la première fois depuis leur altercation avant de rajouter dans un élan de remords : vous m'avez tous manqué.

Ce dernier lui renvoya son sourire et tous se levèrent pour la prendre dans leurs bras une nouvelle fois. Les retrouvailles n'étaient pas parfaites et même laborieuses, mais le temps arrangerait les choses. Hermione sentait que ses émotions jouaient dangereusement avec ses nerfs. Elle avait tantôt envie d'étriper Ron, tantôt envie de le serrer très fort contre elle. Alors elle prit le parti de prendre sur elle pour ne pas prononcer plus de mots qu'elle ne pourrait regretter. Agir maintenant, tirer les choses au clair et exiger des explications ne lui servirait à rien. Elle devait avant tout se stabiliser émotionnellement pour faire dignement face à toutes les révélations qui lui seraient faites.

Après le repas, tous prirent un dernier verre dans le salon. Les tensions s'apaisaient, les esprits se calmaient. Il faudrait simplement laisser du temps au temps. D'ailleurs personne ne la questionna sur son enlèvement, la survie en Morgolie ou d'autres aspects plus concrets. Ils s'étaient promis de la laisser aborder le sujet d'elle-même ou au moins d'attendre quelques temps. Ils auraient le week-end pour cela. Hermione apprécia l'effort et se plaça en spectatrice de la soirée. Elle se coucha tôt, décidée à récupérer des forces pour reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. La nuit fut paisible et sans émotion. Une nuit sans rêve et sans heure que l'on voit défiler doucement, de celles dont on se réveille avec des fourmis dans les jambes et des marques d'oreiller sur le visage.

Le lendemain, Pansy courait comme une dératée dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Au diable le concierge, au diable son pouilleux de chat auquel elle donna un coup de pied au passage. Il fallait faire vite. Le temps n'était plus à la réflexion, ils n'en avaient désormais plus le loisir. La lettre arrivée par l'aigle royal ce samedi matin en attestait.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, Drago tentait de se remettre. Il avait dormi pratiquement pendant deux jours, évitant ainsi de se poser trop de questions sur l'état de santé de sa dulcinée, mais il ne pouvait jouer la belle au bois dormant à vie ! Dehors, le soleil brillait et l'automne avait donné des couleurs enchanteresses à la végétation mourante, mais tout ceci lui importait peu. Il aurait voulu avoir envie de courir, de sortir pour crier sa joie d'être libre. Il aurait voulu se sentir léger et profiter du plateau repas qui lui était servi depuis plus de deux heures. Il aurait voulu avoir envie de connaître le nom des filles qui lui avaient fait livrer des bonbons en tout genre dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Mais tout ceci lui paraissait appartenir à une autre vie, un autre Drago.

Son esprit restait focalisé sur les Morgoles, tout ne pouvait être fini, il le savait. Les créatures allaient contre-attaquer. A quoi bon s'enfuir alors ? Certes, Voldemort aussi était à ses trousses, mais partir à l'autre bout du monde ne suffirait pas. Où qu'ils aillent, il ne pourrait jamais mettre Pansy et Hermione en sécurité. Il devait devenir plus fort, il devait trouver un moyen de mettre un terme définitif à tout ça. A quoi bon vivre pour craindre le courroux d'un autre ?

Assis dans son lit, le Serpentard leva légèrement ses mains pour les fixer et y trouver une quelconque force. Il avait bu du santos, il avait bel et bien partagé la douleur de sa partenaire d'infortune, mais en quoi cela l'avait-il changé ? En quoi ses pouvoirs étaient différents ? A bien y chercher, il ne voyait aucune différence.

- Drago ! hurla Pansy, pratiquement à bout de souffle, après avoir fait une entrée fracassante dans l'infirmerie.

Face à ce vacarme soudain, le seul patient du moment sursauta et d'un réflexe de défense plaça ses mains déjà levées un peu plus devant son torse. Un halo de lumière verte l'entoura alors, provoquant des sortes de petites décharges électriques à la surface avant de se stabiliser. Pansy se figea à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, la bouche ouverte, en oubliant la raison de sa venue alors que Drago écarquillait les yeux sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme entra un peu plus dans la salle, refermant la porte derrière elle.

- C'est… c'est toi qui as fait ça ? bredouilla-t-elle en s'approchant lentement de la boule verte translucide entourant son ami.

- Je présume, lui répondit-il sans même la regarder, trop occupé à scruter cette sorte de barrière. Elle lui rappelait étrangement le mur invisible que Spanglorn avait dressé entre Hermione et lui, mais avec une couleur un peu plus prononcée.

Pansy tendit prudemment la main droite jusqu'à la boule lumineuse et l'effleura du doigt. Voyant qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, elle se permit d'y poser la main, provoquant une sorte d'onde électrique se diffusant à la surface.

- C'est presque beau, murmura-t-elle. Fais-la disparaître avant que quelqu'un ne voit ça.

- J'aimerais bien !

- Comment ça tu aimerais bien ? Tu l'as fait apparaître alors fais-la disparaître, ce n'est pas compliqué !

- Tu en as de bonnes toi ! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai fait…

- Je sais pas moi, concentre-toi ! Essaye de penser à ce… truc… et fais-le disparaître.

Drago roula des yeux, mais Pansy insista également du regard. Sans prononcer un mot, il comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et de, toute manière, elle avait raison. Autant ne pas attirer l'attention de trop. Il ferma les paupières, se concentra un maximum, puis rouvrit un œil prudemment… mais rien, la boule verte était toujours présente.

Au même moment, Hermione rejoignait le petit groupe déjà réveillé depuis longtemps. L'émotion provoquée par les retrouvailles l'avait éprouvée et elle avait encore dormi plus que de raison. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine en pleine effervescence, tout le monde se stoppa net, l'incitant à penser durant une fraction de seconde qu'elle avait désormais le pouvoir de suspendre le cours du temps. La maisonnée toute entière était aux petits soins pour elle et il fallait avouer que toutes ces attentions, qui en temps normal l'auraient exaspérée, lui allaient droit au cœur. Elle avait pratiquement perdu l'espoir de les revoir tous un jour. La jeune femme se délectait de chaque instant. Elle leur sourit timidement en poussant un petit « bonjour tout le monde » et alla s'asseoir pour prendre un peu de forces. Il lui était encore difficile de regarder Ron en face et elle sentait une certaine animosité venant de Patricia. Mais quoi de plus normal ? A chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de cette intruse, il n'y avait pas d'autre qualificatif qui lui venait en tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la scène entre elle et Ron. Pourtant, le fameux infidèle n'avait aucune attention pour cette fille, il semblait même particulièrement froid à son égard. En temps normal, la curiosité naturelle d'Hermione l'aurait poussée à savoir exactement ce dont il retournait, mais elle avait bien d'autres préoccupations. Il lui fallait notamment arriver à ingurgiter la quantité énorme de tartines qu'avaient préparées sa mère et Mme Weasley. Leur intention était bonne certes, mais c'était à se demander si elle ne s'était pas inscrite au concours du meilleur gavage d'oie de l'année.

A cet instant précis, alors qu'une nouvelle fournée de Pancakes arrivait vers elle, Hermione, sentit son instinct de survie reprendre le dessus, il lui fallait trouver un moyen pour se sortir de là où elle risquait de succomber à une overdose de glucose. La seule échappatoire qu'elle trouva fut d'en glisser discrètement quelques-uns dans l'assiette de Ron dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, mais elle fut découverte très rapidement par Harry et Ginny qui, au lieu de la tirer de ce mauvais pas, pouffaient de rire à chaque fois que Ron engloutissait un nouveau pancake illégitime.

Le petit déjeuner se passait donc dans la bonne humeur, un peu comme avant, même s'il manquait un petit quelque chose pour que la mayonnaise ne prenne. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt ? Peut-être qu'Hermione en voulait finalement trop à Ron pour retrouver leur complicité d'antan ? Peut-être que l'intrusion de Patricia au sein de ce petit groupe les empêchait d'être comme avant ? Ou peut-être encore que la Gryffondor était trop faible pour profiter pleinement de ces retrouvailles. En effet, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur les conversations ; depuis le milieu du repas, elle avait des bouffées de chaleur et quelques vertiges. Elle se leva d'ailleurs pour aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle s'effondra, inconsciente sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Alors que toute la maisonnée, sauf Patricia, se levait d'un bond pour voir ce qu'elle avait, un phénomène étrange directement lié à son évanouissement se produisait à Poudlard. En un instant, la bulle magique qui entourait Drago disparut, laissant Pansy, qui essayait d'appuyer physiquement sur la barrière en désespoir de cause, tomber de tout son long sur le malade dans une position compromettante. C'est ce moment précis que le reste des Serpentards choisirent pour faire leur entrée.

- Et bien je vois qu'il est bien remis ! s'exclama Goyle, faisant rougir Pansy qui tentait de se relever et exaspérant Drago.

Pansy cacha la lettre dans une de ses poches sans avoir eu le temps de la montrer à son ami et lui lança un regard interrogatif pour savoir par quel miracle la barrière avait disparu, mais il haussa légèrement les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. L'essentiel était qu'aucun simplet de ce groupe n'ait assisté à la scène.

Il était évident que Drago n'avait aucune envie de les voir, mais il ne savait encore pas à qui se fier. La donne avait changé depuis son retour ; Pansy lui avait bien dressé un bref topo de la situation depuis sa disparition, mais il était loin d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour se faire une idée fiable de qui étaient ses alliés ou pas. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas dans quel camp il était lui-même. Très rapidement, il sentit son espace vital envahi par ces morpions qui piquèrent sans aucun remords dans les paquets de bonbons envoyés par des admiratrices du jeune héros. Lorsqu'il vit Crabbe s'emparer d'un des paquets et s'asseoir sur son lit sans gène aucune, Drago le fixa dignement en rehaussant un sourcil, obligeant le pauvre bougre à se relever d'un bond et reposer le paquet.

- C'est bon, je les mangerai pas de toute façon, autorisa le prince de la clique, de nouveau de retour au rang qui était le sien.

Après une vague de froid, l'atmosphère se détendit légèrement. Drago fut obligé de prendre son mal en patience et de répondre un minimum aux questions toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres de la part des deux lourdauds. Il fut cependant surpris par les remarques pertinentes de la petite Karina Folk, visiblement la nouvelle protégée de Pansy, dont il venait de faire la connaissance. Il eut parfois un peu peur en voyant à quel point la petite pouvait ressembler à Pansy, on aurait dit un petit clone, il n'aurait su dire si cela lui plaisait ou l'effrayait au plus au point. Mais une question de Goyle le sortit de sa torpeur, l'obligeant à faire appel à son légendaire self-contrôle.

- Enfin tout ça pour dire que t'as dû te taper la Sang de Bourbe, mon pauvre vieux ! Comment t'as pu faire pour… enfin tu vois quoi ? Moi j'aurais même pas pu…

- C'était ça ou la mort, répondit-il froidement, sans argumenter plus.

Seule Pansy put déchiffrer l'ombre passée devant son regard. Elle prit une inspiration, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il désirait à présent et exauça son vœu :

- Allez, tout le monde dehors, il a besoin de repos, ordonna-t-elle en se levant pour les raccompagner à la sortie.

- Tu restes, toi ? lui demanda Karina.

Pansy fut décontenancée par cette question. Evidemment qu'elle allait rester, il fallait lui montrer la lettre de Voldemort et vite. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler et, en invoquant le besoin de repos, il était sous-entendu que même elle devait sortir de la salle. Cette Karina était bien gentille mais parfois un peu trop présente et pertinente.

- Heu… Karine, c'est ça ?

- Non Karina, répondit-elle fièrement à Drago.

- Ah oui, Karina. Bon tu peux comprendre que Pansy et moi ayons envie de rester en tête à tête n'est-ce pas ? lui répondit-il en prenant sa pseudo petite amie par la taille, la forçant à se rasseoir près de lui sur le lit.

La jeune fille s'empourpra fortement ; comment avait-elle pu oublier le désir d'intimité d'un couple récemment réuni. Aussi fit-elle demi-tour sans demander son reste, les laissant tous les deux à leurs occupations.

Aussitôt la porte de l'infirmerie fermée et le calme revenu, Drago lâcha Pansy qui le regarda avec compassion. Ce sentiment était très rare chez elle et destiné à une seule et unique personne. Elle savait très bien qu'il s'était retenu pour ne pas parlerde son histoireet de ne pas avoir envoyer balader ces deux balourds.

- Comment tu l'as fait disparaître ? lui demanda-t-elle pour mettre fin au silence devenu gênant.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! C'était un peu comme si j'étais connecté à cette chose et que le lien s'était brutalement rompu. L'espace d'un instant, je me suis senti vide, sans force.

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, Drago se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles.

- Le santos ! réfléchit-il à voix haute.

- Le quoi ?

- Mais oui, c'est évident. Je t'ai expliqué hier le pourquoi de ma blessure, le santos que Spanglorn m'a fait boire… Il regarda Pansy avec excitation alors que cette dernière ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il tentait d'expliquer. Oui, ce que tu viens de voir, c'était l'union de mes pouvoirs à ceux d'Hermione… c'est évident. Mais, si le lien s'est rompu c'est que… Hermione… Infirmière ! se mit-il à hurler faisant pratiquement sursauter Pansy.

- Chut… ne l'appelle pas, je dois d'abord te parler d'une chose très importante il faut que…

- Infirmière ! s'énerva-t-il de plus belle.

- Drago ! s'indigna la Serpentard.

- Tu ne comprends pas, si le lien s'est rompu, c'est qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. INFIR….

- Oui, oui, j'arrive, prononça la petite femme en réajustant sa coiffe, qu'est-ce que vous avez à hurler comme cela, Monsieur Malefoy, vous devez vous…

- Comment va Hermione Granger ? la coupa-t-il aussi net, se moquant totalement de ses états d'âme. J'exige de la voir et tout de suite.

- Monsieur Malefoy, ne vous énervez pas, ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Vous verrez Miss Granger lorsque vous serrez sur pieds tous les deux.

- Vous ne comprenez pas, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ce matin. Je le sais, je le sens. Elle ne va pas bien. Dites-moi…

- Co… comment pouvez-vous savoir une telle chose ! Allons, allons, jeune homme, un peu de bon sens ! Votre aventure vous a remué certes, mais calmez-vous. Miss Granger est dans un des endroits les plus sûrs qui existent et moi-même j'en ignore l'emplacement alors ne vous inquiétez pas.

Alors que Drago allait riposter plus fermement encore, le bruit de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter tous les trois.

- Comment savez-vous qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Miss Granger ? demanda une voix calme et posée.

A l'audition de cette phrase, le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Merlin, ses soupçons étaient fondés. Qu'était-il arrivé à Hermione ? Bondissant hors de son lit pour rejoindre la directrice malgré les objections de l'infirmière, il perdit alors son calme légendaire.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione ? Où est-elle ? je veux la voir TOUT DE SUITE, s'emporta-t-il.

- Du calme, Monsieur Malefoy. Elle va bien et ne posez qu'une question à la fois si vous désirez une réponse.

- Très bien, répondit-il soulagé, mais sans se démonter. J'exige de la voir immédiatement.

La Directrice se redressa un peu plus si cela était possible et le regarda d'un air courroucé.

- Monsieur Malefoy, entama-t-elle d'une voix ferme et sans appel, je vous signale que vous vous adressez à la Directrice de cet établissement, et que votre position actuelle ne vous autorise aucunement à exiger quoi que ce soit. N'oubliez pas que votre situation ici est précaire et que nous ne savons pas quoi faire de vous, termina-t-elle en rehaussant un sourcil pour appuyer ses dires.

Cette attitude exaspéra Drago au plus haut point, mais il était vrai qu'il n'était pas en position de négocier. Il n'avait rien en échange et si la Directrice se braquait contre lui, il risquait de ne plus revoir Hermione du tout. Elle allait bien, mais son pressentiment était bon, il lui était arrivé quelque chose ce matin. Il devait la voir, ce contact était vital, ils devaient parler du santos et arriver à le maîtriser. Si chaque fois que l'un d'eux sursautait, l'autre était vidé de ses forces vitales ou quelque chose dans le genre, ils risquaient d'avoir de nombreux problèmes.

- Alors emmenez moi vers Hermione.

- Ceci est impossible Monsieur Malefoy. Vous savez parfaitement de quoi il retourne et les enjeux de notre situation à tous ici. Miss Granger est en sécurité, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir.

- Mais si je me rallie à vous ? lança-t-il du tac au tac sans même réfléchir ni prêter attention à Pansy qui le fusillait du regard.

La Directrice écarquilla les yeux, surprise par cette réaction. Visiblement le jeune Malefoy ne semblait pas vouloir argumenter sa prise de position, il attendait simplement une réponse de sa part. D'après le journal de Miss Granger, cette prise de position n'était pas si surprenante que cela. Mais comment lui faire confiance ? Accéder à sa requête n'était-il pas introduire le loup dans la bergerie ?

Au même moment, les pensées déferlaient en vrac dans l'esprit de Pansy. Drago ne partirait pas avec elle. Elle le savait à présent. Il allait rejoindre l'Ordre. Il lui fallait se positionner. En aucun cas elle n'avait envie de prendre parti. Tous ses espoirs, tout l'argent même qu'elle avait investi dans leur escapade au bout de monde tombaient à l'eau. Il lui fallait s'adapter et vite. Si elle rejoignait l'opposition du Lord Noir, elle perdrait tout, sa famille, son statut social, ses amis, tout. Que lui resterait-il ? La dignité, elle la perdrait aussi, cela équivalait à reconnaître qu'elle avait tort depuis le début. La sécurité ? N'en parlons même pas. Elle n'avait donc aucun intérêt à le suivre sur cette voie. Mais s'opposer à lui était bien pire. Elle perdrait son ami, son frère… elle rejoindrait un camp où la mort, la torture et les humiliations étaient tout aussi présentes.

Drago restait statique. Il cherchait désespérément une monnaie d'échange. Il n'avait en aucun cas envie de se justifier, mais de toute manière, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. C'est alors que Pansy débloqua la situation :

- Je veux aussi me joindre à votre cause Madame la Directrice, prononça-t-elle haut et fort, provoquant un nouveau moment de stupeur dans la salle. J'ai de quoi vous prouver ma loyauté et celle de Drago.

Sans en dire plus, elle sortit la lettre de Voldemort de sa poche et la tendit à la Directrice sous le regard inquiet du Serpentard qui n'en avait pas encore pris connaissance. Minerva McGonnagall prit la petite enveloppe et la lut le plus attentivement du monde, sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion, avant de la refermer calmement.

- Nous pourrions vous servir d'espions, proposa Pansy, ne sachant quel rôle elle pourrait jouer. De toute manière, elle ne pourrait plus se cacher de Voldemort.

- Non, répondit sèchement la Directrice.

- Mais qu'y avait-il sur cette enveloppe ? interrogea un Drago en plein brouillard.

- Madame la Directrice, laissez-nous une chance. Nous sommes dans une impasse et…

- Taisez-vous, Miss Parkinson. J'ai un affreux mal de tête et vos jacasseries n'arrangent rien. Je ne vous laisserai pas jouer les espions pour nous. Vous n'êtes que des enfants bien trop impliqués déjà à mon goût dans un conflit qui vous dépasse. Nous sommes en guerre contre deux ennemis à présent. Votre sort n'est plus entre mes mains. Je dois en référer aux autres membres de notre organisation qui, visiblement, n'est plus un secret pour vous.

Mais devant les deux mines déconfites et effrayées, il fallait le dire, des jeunes gens en face d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Dumbledore avait foie en vous deux, jeunes gens. Il vous a toujours fait confiance.

A ces mots, Drago détourna le regard.

- Monsieur Malefoy, nous savons ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là. Je vous fais donc confiance à mon tour. Mais je dois bien l'avouer, une confiance toute relative. Je peux à présent vous offrir la protection de Poudlard, mais je refuse de vous conduire à Miss Granger, ainsi que de vous fournir de quelconques informations.

- C'est inacceptable ! s'emporta Drago. J'ai besoin de la voir. Nous sommes liés vous comprenez.

- Je comprends tout à fait vos états d'âme jeune homme, mais nous sommes en guerre, une amourette n'est en rien un priorité vous comprenez.

A ces mots Drago prit une bonne, grande et profonde inspiration pour ne pas lui déclamer le fond de sa pensée dans les termes appropriés. Il détestait, il haïssait d'être en position de faiblesse. Mais de ses réactions dépendait le sort de plusieurs personnes, dont Pansy qui s'en remettait à lui en toute confiance, comme elle l'avait toujours fait d'ailleurs.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, maugréa-t-il à travers ses dents. L'incident qui lui est arrivé ce matin est dû à la magie. Nos deux magies sont liées, de la même manière que sont liés les Morgoles entre eux. Je dois la voir pour lui en parler. Elle le sait, elle vous le dira.

- Liées ? s'étonna la Directrice avant de plonger dans ses pensées, se détournant des deux jeunes gens.

- Oui, liées… Je n'en sais pas plus, je vous assure. Mais il semblerait que nous partagions nos deux magies, ou plutôt que nous puissions les cumuler. Et puis d'abord, de quoi parlait cette lettre ?

Mais la directrice, le regard perdu dans les jardins de Poudlard que l'infirmerie surplombait, ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

- Je t'expliquerai, lui glissa Pansy à l'oreille.

- Madame la Directrice ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Très bien. Procédons par ordre. Vous ne pouvez pasrester à l'infirmerie et Miss Parkinson, si j'en crois la lettre et votre refus de coopérer, il se peut que votre cohabitation avec les Serpentards devienne problématique.

Tous deux parurent indignés de cette condamnation sans preuve de leur maison.

- Je vous en prie ! s'exaspéra-t-elle, vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'il se trame dans vos dortoirs. Alors stoppez tout de suite cette grimace et prenez enfin conscience de la réalité. Si je fais ça, c'est pour votre sécurité. Vous avez visiblement une semaine pour agir, Miss Parkinson, alors nous allons nous donner ce délai pour réfléchir à votre avenir à tous les deux. Mais vendredi midi, vous viendrez immédiatement dans mon bureau, et ce pour votre propre sécurité. Merlin, l'année scolaire va s'achever avant d'avoir pu véritablement commencer, réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

- Et pour Hermione ? demanda Drago.

- Il faut effectivement que vous la voyiez. Mais pas seul. Et nous allons devoir comprendre comment vos magies sont liées. Et vite. Pour l'instant votre état de santé à tous les deux est sur une bonne pente, nous allons attendre simplement demain soir. Je refuse toujours de vous conduire à elle. Mais sous bonne escorte, Hermione pourra venir vous rejoindre, l'espace de quelques heures et ce en notre présence. Est-ce bien compris ?

- Parfaitement, grimaça-t-il.

- Très bien, alors mettez ce temps à profit pour réfléchir et vous reposer. Et… une dernière chose : j'ai une lettre pour vous.

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe cachetée par Hermione en poursuivant : je vous laisse une heure pour répondre, je repasserai avant de partir. Et tenez vous prêt pour une réunion dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi en ces lieux. Et je vous préviens, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Pansy, une seule entourloupe et je ne donne pas cher de votre avenir est-ce bien compris ?

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, offensée, mais résignée à suivre une nouvelle voie, celle que Drago allait lui montrer.

Le Serpentard saisit la petite enveloppe et lança un regard à Pansy qui en disait long. Elle l'embrassa alors sur la joue en lui murmurant un « repose-toi ». Et elle sortit, accompagnée de la Directrice, écoutant ses dernières recommandations sur l'importance de ne parler de ces courriers à personne.


	30. Intrusion au château la vrai

Je suis confuse de cette erreur ! milles excuses tout le monde… en plus y'a bug, le « delete » ne semble pas vouloir « deleter » donc je rajoute un autre chapitre y'aura un doublon.

Excusez moi… **(pour ceux qui veulent, je rappelle mon forum dans mon profile : rencontre organisée les 17 et 18 novembre sur Lyon)**

Chapitre 29  
Drago lut la petite lettre avec empressement. Les quelques lignes furent vite parcourues. Il la referma et soupira. Elle avait confiance en lui. Ses doutes s'envolèrent. Elle avait parfaitement raison, il suffisait de repenser à ce qu'ils avaient traversé pour être convaincu des sentiments de l'autre. Il prit alors la plume et le parchemin que lui amena l'infirmière.

« Mon amazone,  
Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien et que tu restes toi-même envers et contre tout. Tu as raison de m'accorder ta confiance, je ne te décevrai pas, ne doute jamais de moi, Hermione.

Nous devons pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre, mais je souhaite t'en parler de vive voix.  
Tout ce que l'on a vécu fait partie de moi à présent, et je dis bien tout.

Te souviens-tu du dernier mot que tu as entendu de moi ? Alors ferme les yeux et entends-le à nouveau. J'ignore quand nous allons nous revoir, mais entends-le comme un échos jusque-là. 

Drago »

Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire à demain, de lui dire pour le santos et l'extraordinaire sensation qui l'avait envahi ce matin, mais il savait que rien ne devrait filtrer. Rassurer Hermione apparaissait comme une priorité et il avait dû se montrer plus expressif qu'à son habitude. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, Weasley le lirait. Là, ce serait une grosse griotte sur le gâteau. Il cacheta la petite lettre et attendit le retour de McGonagall qui la lut devant lui à sa plus grande indignation, mais sans qu'il ne puisse rien y changer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles de sa douce.

Au Square, tout le monde était aux petits soins pour Hermione. Les « elle n'a pas assez mangé », « elle a mangé trop vite », « elle est fatiguée, il faut qu'elle se repose » fusaient dans tous les sens, l'agaçant au plus haut point. Elle n'avait eu qu'un seul moment de faiblesse et rien de plus. Mais tout ceci n'était rien par rapport aux messes basses qu'elle discernait parfaitement à tous les moments. Elle était au milieu d'une ruche en pleine effervescence, sans avoir le droit de prendre part à la vie de la communauté. Une réunion se tenait à la cuisine alors qu'elle avait eu l'ordre de retourner se coucher après s'être évanouie. Mais Hermione bouillonnait, elle se sentait parfaitement bien à présent et cette mise à l'écart commençait à l'agacer par-dessus tout. Elle décida alors de descendre les rejoindre et d'imposer sa présence qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

- Où peut bien être ce dernier Horcrux ? pensa Harry à voix haute alors que chacun des membres de l'Ordre réfléchissait à la question.

Après un petit moment de silence, Ginny s'inquiéta d'une tout autre affaire.  
- Dites, Neville ne devrait-il pas être ici ? Et, au même moment, un hurlement accompagné d'un bruit sourd retentit dans le salon, les obligeant tous à accourir, baguette à la main.

Hermione se tenait debout, les yeux écarquillés en murmurant un : « je n'ai rien fait, c'est promis », devant Neville qui essayait de se relever en se frottant la tête après une chute à la renverse.  
- Her… Hermione ? bredouilla-t-il sans grande conviction.  
- Neville ! commença Harry alors qu'Hermione esquissait un tendre sourire, les yeux à nouveau au bord des larmes. Elle est rentrée…

Puis vint le temps des explications alors que Neville restait assis par terre, les jambes coupées. Hermione s'agenouilla à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, il lui murmura une question à l'aide d'un simple mot : « Luna ? » Hermione secoua négativement la tête. Tout était dit.

McGonagall arriva à cet instant et tendit immédiatement la petite lettre à Hermione sans ajouter un mot. La lionne l'ouvrit un peu fébrilement et ferma les yeux de soulagement en lisant ces quelques lignes. Et c'est avec un immense sourire qu'elle put enfin assister à la réunion de l'Ordre. Ron ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler seul à seule depuis son retour et un sentiment de frustration l'envahissait peu à peu. Plus fort que tout, il désirait connaître le contenu de cette petite lettre, mais le début de la réunion l'en empêcha.

Un état des lieux fut rapidement dressé pour remettre Hermione à niveau. Harry et tous les autres avaient débusqué et détruit tous les Horcruxes, sauf un. Le travail devenait plus facile à plusieurs. L'union fait la force. Les seules informations dont ils disposaient restaient vagues, plus des pistes les menant aux quatre coins du monde et sans véritable preuve de l'existence d'un Horcrux.

Le reste de la réunion fut consacré à Hermione et au retour à Poudlard. Les discussions furent houleuses ; Ron et Harry étaient contre alors que les adultes et Ginny soutenaient qu'une rencontre avec Malefoy était nécessaire au vu de leur lien magique. Hermione dut expliquer en détail le santos et ses implications. Ron n'ouvrit la bouche à aucun moment. Il avait les bras croisés sur le torse et la tête baissée. Il écoutait attentivement le récit de la survivante, tout comme les autres membres de l'ordre.

Hermione mit un certain temps à se remettre et à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. A présent, elle attendait avec anxiété de revoir Drago. Des retrouvailles avec les yeux de ses amis braqués sur elle la mettaient mal à l'aise et quoi de plus normal après tout ? D'autres points la surprenaient, comme la volonté de Pansy de rallier le groupe, la lettre de Voldemort… tout s'accélérait et il allait falloir faire vite. Au fil des discussions, l'Ordre prit la décision d'avancer le rendez-vous à cette nuit. Drago et Pansy seraient prévenus au dernier moment. Hermione avait du mal à contenir sa joie. Ils établirent une liste de points à aborder. Il fallait avant tout clarifier la situation et s'assurer de la volonté des Serpentard. Mais, à la suite de l'alliance passée avec eux le reste du mois, Harry, Ron et Ginny n'étaient pas tellement surpris de ce revirement de situation. Il faudrait ensuite en savoir un peu plus sur les liens établis entre Hermione et Drago. Enfin, Neville expliqua avec enthousiasme sa dernière découverte sur l'apnaya. Cette plante développait une sorte de « réaction » allergique à l'iode. Évidemment, il avait fait cette découverte par inadvertance en renversant malencontreusement le pot de sel à côté. Depuis quelques temps, il s'isolait complètement dans ce laboratoire, ses études étaient mises en suspens, il y passait ses jours et ses nuits malgré les recommandations de Madame Weasley. Quoi qu'il en soit, avec seulement quelques grains de sel, la plante avait gagné environ cinquante fois son volume de base, ayant failli provoquer la mort de Neville, pris au piège dans son laboratoire.

Le reste de la journée fut consacré au repos. Hermione évitait Ron du mieux qu'elle pouvait alors que ce dernier redoublait d'efforts pour essayer de lui parler en tête-à-tête. Il fallait avouer que Ginny n'aidait absolument pas son frère. Elle savait pertinemment que rien ne ressortirait de positif d'une telle rencontre. Le soir arriva très rapidement et les préparatifs furent relativement vite mis en place. L'Ordre avait opté pour un Portoloin. Le départ était fixé pour minuit. Les défenses de Poudlard tomberaient l'espace de deux minutes trente précisément pour laisser passer le convoi.

La Directrice, accompagnée de Pansy, vint chercher Drago à 23h30 et ils se dirigèrent tous dans la Salle sur Demande afin d'éviter toute fuite ou oreille fantomatique traînant par hasard. Le Serpentard tournait en rond comme un poisson dans un bocal. Cette venue lui semblait trop subite et trop risquée également. Les moindres faits et gestes de chacun devaient être espionnés par les Mangemorts et il craignait pour la vie d'Hermione. La Directrice le rassura en lui indiquant que toutes les dispositions nécessaires avaient été prises, mais ces paroles n'étaient qu'un bien faible calmant. Pour l'Ordre, peu de membres seraient présents. Il fallait éviter de laisser le Square sans protection et Bill, Fleur et les jumeaux avaient été réquisitionnés pour sa surveillance. Maugrey était en mission, ainsi qu'Hagrid d'ailleurs. Tonks se trouvait déjà dans le château puisque la jeune femme était de garde en tant qu'Auror. Enfin, le trio serait accompagné de Ginny, des parents Weasley et de Patricia qui avait insisté pour venir.

A minuit deux, la porte de la salle où attendaient la Directrice et les deux Serpentard s'ouvrit enfin. Les adultes entrèrent, puis ce fut le tour d'Harry et Ginny. Hermione passa enfin le pas de la porte, immédiatement suivie de Ron, dont le regard se fixa aussitôt sur Drago. Quelques secondes de silence précédèrent un sourire de soulagement et de bonheur de Drago, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son amazone. Cette dernière lui renvoya son expression, telle un miroir. Elle mourrait d'envie de courir dans ses bras et de s'y blottir à jamais, mais les regards de tous les autres lui plaçaient des barrières insurmontables. Ce fut donc au Serpentard de faire le premier pas. Il se moquait éperdument de l'opinion de tous ces Gryffondors et voulait l'avoir pour lui, rien qu'à lui.

Il marcha alors doucement à elle, sans aucun regard pour les autres membres de la scène et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son amazone, stoppé dans sa progression par Ron.  
- Ne t'approche pas plus, ordonna-t-il sans aucune explication.

Drago lui lança un regard étonné et presque amusé, pour ainsi dire ravi de cette situation. Il savait parfaitement que rien ne pourrait lui interdire de prendre Hermione dans ses bras, et certainement pas Weasley.  
- Ron ! s'interposa Patricia à la surprise générale, prenant de court Hermione qui s'apprêtait à en dire autant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, sans prononcer un mot de plus. Les parents du jeune homme ne savaient pas très bien comment soutenir leur fils, mais ils décidèrent tous, y compris Harry et Ginny, de ne pas interférer. A l'insu de la jeunesse, les membres les plus anciens de l'Ordre avaient pris une décision importante. Ils sentaient les tensions existantes au sein du petit groupe et savaient à quel point les émotions pouvaient influencer le comportement à cet âge. Leurs enfants étaient impliqués dans une guerre, malgré tous leurs efforts, et il leur fallait maximiser leurs chances de réussite. Cette rencontre avait donc pour objectif de mettre les vieilles rancœurs au placard. Il fallait que tous les protagonistes s'expliquent et aillent au fond des choses. A présent, tout ce petit monde avait pour vocation de s'engager pour défendre la même cause. Ils allaient former une équipe et les dissensions ne pourraient que les affaiblir. Les adultes savaient parfaitement que les problèmes de cœur n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère. La passion pouvait pousser les êtres les meilleurs aux agissements les plus abjects. Alors ils devaient pouvoir savoir sur qui compter et en qui avoir confiance. Pour l'instant, Ron était sous pression et son discernement dans un combat pourrait être altéré, de même que Patricia qu'ils connaissaient peu, finalement. Tout le monde avait ressenti le faible qu'elle avait pour Ron. Une femme trahie était potentiellement dangereuse. Alors les explications et les réactions de chacun allaient êtres passées au peigne fin. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient provoqué une rencontre ce soir. La véritable réunion n'aurait lieu que le lendemain. Ce soir, il fallait jouer carte sur table et se dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

- Laisse-les, Ron, reprit Patricia un peu plus fort et avec une émotion dans la voix non dissimulée. Tu ne vois pas qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils ont besoin de se retrouver ? C'est pour cela que nous sommes là, non ?  
- Absolument pas, cracha-t-il entre ses dents sans même lancer un regard pour la jeune femme. Et c'est les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux du Serpentard qu'il ajouta : ce parasite n'est pas capable d'aimer une autre personne que lui-même. Il s'est servi d'Hermione pour être libre, c'est chose faite. Maintenant, nous sommes là pour comprendre le lien qu'il a avec elle et le rompre. Il n'existe pas de charme qui ne puisse être rompu.

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire de mépris, mais n'eut pas le temps de riposter, Hermione prit les devants. Elle poussa légèrement le bras de Ron s'interposant entre elle et Drago, et alla le rejoindre sous les yeux éberlués du jeune homme.  
- Tu vas bien ? murmura-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Maintenant, oui. Et il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes en entourant son visage de ses mains. La connaissant, il resta très chaste et très doux dans ses gestes pour ne pas l'embarrasser devant ses amis. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être tiraillée, mais juste soutenue, ce qu'elle apprécia au plus haut point.

Hermione lui rendit alors son baiser et se retourna vers Ron, figé sur place.

- Comment oses-tu le juger ? demanda-t-elle fermement. Mais alors qu'il allait riposter, elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Drago n'est plus celui que nous connaissions à Poudlard. Il a changé, et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Ron, nous sommes ensemble et tu devras t'y faire. Je sais qu'il va te falloir du temps, mais respecte cela, je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Il en est ainsi. Et je te saurai gré de ne plus le dénigrer. A présent, Drago et Pansy, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune femme, surprise d'être incluse à la conversation, sont de notre côté. Nous devons donc nous respecter les uns les autres pour aller ensemble à la guerre. Si nous ne parvenons pas à une entente, nous perdrons. Elle finit sa tirade en prenant la main de Drago, laissant la Salle sur Demande dans un calme oppressant.  
- Mais, Hermione, tu ne vois pas qu'il se sert de toi ? Tu oublies tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ? Comment il t'a traitée tout au long de ces années ?

Hermione ruminait, elle ne voulait pas avoir encore cette conversation, tout était trop tôt, trop vif pour qu'il en ressorte du positif. De plus, l'assistance autour d'elle freinait ses paroles et elle ne pouvait aller au fond des choses. Ses sentiments pour Drago avaient déjà bien trop été exposés et elle en voulait encore bien trop à Ron pour lui parler normalement. Elle sentait en elle l'envie de vengeance qui l'avait animée si fort dans le dortoir des souterrains ; elle avait à présent Patricia en face d'elle, la poussant dans les bras de Drago pour mieux avoir Ron pour elle, et ceci l'énervait au plus haut point. Mais elle devait se contenir, passer outre et ne pas faire de scandale, pas ici.

- Non, Ron, je n'ai rien oublié, mais j'ai pardonné. Tout le monde peut changer, Drago l'a fait. Je lui dois bien plus. Je lui dois la vie. Est-ce que tu l'oublierais, ceci ? Tu ignores tout ce que nous avons vécu, alors arrête de le juger, arrête de nous juger.  
- Oh bien sûr, c'était horrible pour vous, je le conçois ! reprit Ron plus durement, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais sais-tu au moins ce que nous avons vécu ici ? Nous t'avons enterrée ! Nous t'avons pleurée, Hermione ! J'ai dû tirer un trait sur toi et accepter ta mort ! Est-ce que tu imagines seulement ce que j'ai pu ressentir ?

Là, c'en était trop. Drago bouillonnait à l'intérieur ! Il savait parfaitement que Weasley venait de dépasser les bornes et il attendait la riposte avec la plus grande impatience.  
- Ce que tu as pu ressentir ? répéta Hermione haineusement. Ce que tu as pu ressentir ? Je l'imagine très bien, oui ! D'ailleurs, tu n'avais pas l'air si malheureux que ça dans le lit de Patricia ! Non, dans mon lit avec une autre, cracha-t-elle, aveuglée par la douleur et le mépris qu'elle ressentait pour lui. 

Cette phrase tomba de nulle part, instaurant la fin de la réunion, les adultes jusque là concernés par la réconciliation du petit groupes décidèrent de s'éclipser le temps que tout soit mis au point. Il laissèrent les adolescents entre eux et scellèrent la Salle sur Demande. Elle ne pourrait s'ouvrir de l'intérieur qu'à la condition que tous les ressentiments soient révélés. Ils avaient prévu cette option en demandant une salle de réunion confortable et dépourvue de magie (au simple cas où les choses dégénèreraient). 

Monsieur Weasley serra son épouse très fort dans ses bras, voyant son inquiétude. Elle savait que son fils allait vivre un des plus durs moments de sa vie, mais il fallait relativiser. Ceci n'était qu'une peine de cœur, après tout, et la réaction de Ron n'était pas à son avantage. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à mieux appréhender les sentiments d'autrui, et à être un peu moins égocentrique. Cependant, elle aurait préféré que la leçon soit moins rude.

Les protagonistes de la scène ne remarquèrent d'ailleurs pas leur absence, bien trop occupés dans leur règlement de comptes.

Ron ne comprenait plus rien, Patricia était aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot et Pansy jubilait ! Elle était persuadée qu'il s'était déjà déroulé quelque chose entre eux, sans en avoir la preuve. Et Drago se délectait de la situation, tout en se souvenant du moment inoubliable qu'ils avaient vécu après avoir vu la scène dans le miroir.

Le regard en feu, la lionne poursuivit :  
- Tu te demandes peut-être comment je peux être au courant ? Eh bien, je vais t'expliquer une chose. Sais-tu comment le roi des Morgoles m'a choisie pour devenir reine ?  
Elle attendit quelques instants pour que chacune de ses paroles pénètre bien dans les esprits, puis reprit sur le même ton de fureur :  
- Eh bien, il existe deux miroirs… des miroirs un peu spéciaux. Le roi des Morgoles s'en servait comme d'une fenêtre. L'un était dans ses appartements, et ainsi il pouvait observer quiconque se trouvait devant l'autre miroir, à Poudlard. Et tu ne devineras jamais où était placé celui de l'école ! Devant la mine déconfite de Ron et son désespoir, elle ne laissa pas plus de suspense. Dans mon dortoir ! Eh oui, Ron… J'ai pu donc voir ce qu'il s'y passait, dans ce dortoir. En direct, qui plus est !

- Attends, Hermione, une minute, se permit Harry, voyant que la scène dégénérait. J'aimerais comprendre. Tu pouvais nous observer depuis le début ? Tu ne pouvais pas nous contacter, faire un signe, quelque chose ?

La jeune femme allait riposter sur le même ton qu'elle avait utilisé pour parler à Ron, mais Drago resserra sa main et l'attira à lui, la sentant au bord des larmes. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans le dortoir en voyant Poudlard, ce jour-là, avait été une des plus terribles épreuves de leur séjour en enfer. Alors il savait qu'elle revivait cette scène en direct. D'ailleurs, la lionne ne pouvait en supporter plus, elle saisit l'occasion pour laisser aller quelques larmes en blottissant son visage contre l'épaule de Drago. Ce dernier l'entoura de tout l'amour dont il disposait. Finalement, ce règlement de compte s'avérait bien moins distrayant qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Voir Hermione dans cet état ne l'amusait en rien, et il fallait mettre un terme à tout ceci. Il se permit alors de prendre la parole à sa place, la sentant trop fragile pour continuer.

- Nous avons dérobé le miroir aux Morgoles sans savoir ce qu'il valait. Nous savions juste, de par son nom, qu'il permettait un lien avec l'école. Nous avons attendu des heures et des heures devant, mais sa surface restait irrémédiablement noire. Enfin, lorsque le soleil s'est levé sur Poudlard, nous avons compris de quoi il s'agissait : une simple fenêtre. Un regard sur le dortoir Gryffondor. Et c'est ensuite que nous avons vu passer cet énergumène en caleçon… Autant te dire, Weasley, que nous avons tout fait pour attirer ton attention, nous avons hurlé, tambouriné à la surface… mais rien à faire, tu ne nous voyais pas, tu ne nous entendais pas. Alors, toi qui parlais de ce que vous avez ressenti, imagine juste une seconde cette scène. Puis nous avons aperçu la demoiselle ici présente, lança-t-il en direction d'une Patricia déconcertée. Et enfin, ce fabuleux miroir nous a permis d'assister à une scène des plus touchantes… finit-il sur un ton de dérision totale, avant d'ajouter sur un ton narquois à souhait, tout en caressant lentement les cheveux d'Hermione, toujours blottie contre lui. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça d'ailleurs.

- Tu n'es qu'une ordure, Malefoy, ragea-t-il. Si Hermione n'était pas dans tes bras, je t'en collerais une dont tu te souviendrais. Mais c'est facile de se cacher derrière une fille !

- Tu n'as pas un sort de « crache limace » ? lui demanda-t-il sur le ton de défi, pas impressionné pour une mornille.

Pansy assistait à la scène sans dire un mot, attendant de voir comment allaient évoluer les évènements. Harry et Ginny se lançaient des regards défaits. Ils étaient partagés entre le fait d'en vouloir à Ron pour ce qu'il avait fait, la peine qu'avait dû ressentir Hermione, et surtout le sentiment de rejet que subissait Patricia.

Ron tenta de bredouiller quelque chose, mais le regard rouge de larmes et de douleur d'Hermione lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Toujours dans les bras de Drago, elle se reprit et arrêta de se cacher, cela ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde.

- Drago ne s'est jamais servi de moi comme d'un bouclier. Il a su me sacrifier bien plus que tu ne l'as jamais fait. Imagine une seconde ce que j'ai pu ressentir là-bas, coincée en enfer, sans aucun espoir. Je me consolais jusque-là tant bien que mal, en me disant que mes amis me cherchaient et s'inquiétaient pour moi. Mais cette image, de toi dans les bras d'une autre, seulement un mois après ma disparition… Oh, tu devais terriblement tenir à moi, Ron, pour m'évincer si vite de ta vie.  
- C'est injuste, Hermione ! répondit-il, piqué au vif et décidé à ne pas se laisser faire ainsi. Nous venions de lire ton journal et…  
- Et quoi, Ron ? lui cria-t-elle en profitant de la petite hésitation qu'il avait eue. Qu'y as-tu vu qui t'ait poussé dans les bras d'une autre ? Que j'ai couché par obligation avec Drago ? Que j'ai tenté de survivre ? Que nous nous sommes liés d'amitié ? Est-ce que ceci t'as paru si insensé ? Que tous les deux, coincés là où nous étions, sans aucun espoir, nous ayons tenté de nous soutenir l'un l'autre et que nous soyons devenus proches ? Tout ceci était-il condamnable à tes yeux ?  
- Mais justement, maintenant vous êtes revenus et il n'a plus besoin de toi, Hermione. C'est Drago Malefoy, il va te faire souffrir ; un jour ou l'autre tu souffriras. Il n'a plus besoin de toi, et toi non plus d'ailleurs, tu n'as plus besoin de lui.   
- C'est là que tu te trompes, Ron. J'ai plus que jamais besoin de Drago, à présent.  
- Permettez ! interrompit justement l'intéressé. Je veux bien vous laisser régler vos comptes en long en large et en travers, mais je ne supporte pas d'être dénigré, surtout par toi. Comment oses-tu affirmer que je vais faire souffrir Hermione ? Tu n'étais pas là, tu ne l'as pas vue lorsqu'elle t'a observé dans les bras d'une autre. De nous deux, je suis certainement celui qui lui a fait le moins de mal. Et tu te trompes également. J'ai besoin d'Hermione, j'aurai toujours besoin d'elle. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, Weasley.  
- Espèce de….

Ron avait effectué un pas en avant d'un air plus que menaçant, mais il fut stoppé immédiatement par Harry qui avait vu le coup venir.

- Arrête, Ron. Et vous, calmez-vous, s'adressa-t-il à Drago et Hermione. Nous avons tous compris la situation, il me semble. Maintenant, comment faire pour aller de l'avant ? Je vous rappelle la guerre, insista-t-il lourdement sur ces quelques mots. Les Morgoles n'ont pas l'intention de lâcher Hermione, et Voldemort va passer à l'attaque. Nous sommes mal, très mal. Alors cessez vos enfantillages, d'accord ? Tout de suite ! Il sentit alors Ron relâcher la pression en avant qu'il exerçait sur lui.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny avait pris Patricia dans ses bras pour la consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
- Ron, ça va aller ? insista Harry en voyant son ami reprendre son calme peu à peu. Ce dernier hocha de la tête et se tourna, les mains dans les cheveux, en soupirant d'impuissance.

Il y eut un moment de silence où chacun tenta de reprendre ses esprits et son calme. Puis Pansy reprit les choses en main.

- Bon, ce fut très divertissant tout ceci, mais il faudrait peut être faire revenir les autres, histoire d'avancer un peu. J'aimerais bien ne pas passer la nuit ici.  
- Elle a raison ! décréta Ginny en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Mais cette dernière refusa de s'ouvrir. C'est bloqué ! s'étonna-t-elle. 

Harry vint l'aider pour débloquer la porte, mais rien à faire. Il frappa quelques coups en criant modérément pour que quelqu'un vienne. Il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'entendre la voix de Tonks de l'autre côté.   
- Hey, mais ne crie pas ainsi ! Tu vas réveiller tout Poudlard !  
- Mais nous sommes coincés à l'intérieur. La porte refuse de s'ouvrir ! Tu pourrais aller chercher McGonagall, s'il te plait ?  
- Non ! Nous avons scellé la porte par un sort. Elle ne peut s'ouvrir tant que vous n'aurez pas mis toutes vos dissensions à plat. On n'entre pas dans une guerre avec des rangs enflammés, termina-t-elle.

Harry soupira. Il était plutôt désespéré. La nuit promettait d'être très longue.  
- Bon, vous avez tous entendu. Alors, nous n'allons pas y passer des heures, reprit-il. Nous allons faire vite et mettre tout au point. Procédons par ordre. Hermione, nous avons tous compris ce que tu avais pu ressentir. Mais sache que jamais, non jamais, nous n'avons abandonné les recherches. Surtout après avoir reçu le carnet. Que s'est-il passé ensuite d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir traversé avec lui ?

La Gryffondor respira un bon coup, et se lança en détail dans les explications. Comment leur plan avait failli marcher, comment elle avait tout fait capoter et comment Drago l'avait sauvée. Elle finit d'ailleurs sa tirade à l'attention de Ron :  
- Ce qui prouve, d'ailleurs, que je n'étais pas un simple moyen de sortir de là-bas pour Drago. Il aurait pu partir, s'enfuir, mais il a préféré rester pour moi, pour me mettre en sécurité. Elle sentit alors les bras de son cher et tendre se resserrer autour d'elle et il lui murmura à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule n'entende  
- Comment aurais-je pu vivre sans toi ?

A ces quelques mots que les autres n'entendirent pas, Hermione se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement mais assez rapidement tout de même.

Ron ne put rien argumenter à ceci. Il rageait de la voir dans les bras d'un autre, et surtout de cet autre. La scène lui semblait irréaliste et hors du soutenable.

Harry regarda la souffrance de son ami, mais se sentit obligé de commenter cette révélation malgré tout.

- Merci, Malefoy ! Et il se leva pour lui serrer la main. Drago, surpris tout d'abord, dut reconnaître que l'acte était honorable et lui rendit sa poignée de main sous le sourire d'Hermione.  
- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporta Ron en se levant à son tour et tapant du poing sur la table. Vous avez tous perdu la tête ? C'est Malefoy, celui qui a tout fait pour tuer Dumbledore, qui nous a livrés à Ombrage… Celui qui nous a pourri la vie toutes ces années. Vous êtes tous amnésiques ou quoi ? C'est un…

Paf !  
Il ne l'avait pas vue venir, mais Ginny venait de se lever à son tour et le gifla de toutes ses forces, excédée par le comportement de son frère, provoquant un fou rire aux deux Serpentard, qu'elle s'empressa de faire taire d'un regard glacial.

- La ferme, Ron ! Ne nous insulte pas, je ne te permets pas ! Et je suis ta sœur, alors je refuse que tu te conduises comme un crétin, même si j'ai pas mal de retard de ce côté-là. Tu vas arrêter tout de suite, c'est moi qui te le dis ! On va procéder dans l'ordre. Nous ne sommes pas amnésiques, mais toi tu sembles occulter pas mal de choses. Malefoy a tout fait pour tuer Dumbledore, sauf passer à l'acte, et qui plus est, nous savons tous qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Ensuite, tu le juges alors qu'il a sauvé la vie d'Hermione à plusieurs reprises et que, sans lui, tu ne pourrais que pleurer sur sa tombe à l'heure actuelle. Ensuite, tu oublies l'aide que nous a apportée Pansy et le reste de la bande, notamment Karina. Elle aussi nous avait posé pas mal de problèmes, mais nous avons su passer outre, et il semble que nous avons eu raison, alors pourquoi n'en serait-il pas de même pour Malefoy ? Enfin, comment oses-tu te comporter comme un goujat avec Patricia ? Je refuse qu'un membre de ma famille fasse preuve de si peu de cœur à l'égard d'une fille. Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour elle et visiblement, tu les as suffisamment assumés pour coucher avec elle, alors conduis-toi en homme et assume ce que tu as fait ! Je ne te le pardonnerai pas sinon, tu m'entends ? Cesse de te conduire comme un gamin de six ans à qui on aurait volé son jouet et assume ! Les faits sont là, Malefoy et Hermione sont ensemble. Alors soit tu l'acceptes, soit… soit tu l'acceptes ! répéta-t-elle, tu n'as pas le choix. Parce que la seule autre possibilité serait de nous laisser mener cette guerre sans toi, et nous ne pourrons pas. Tu es mon grand frère, j'ai besoin de toi. Alors accepte-le.

Hermione regarda Ginny avec gratitude, alors que Ron s'en remettait difficilement. Personne n'osait plus rien dire. Mais le silence fut rompu par la survivante qui eut le cœur brisé en regardant son ancien amour dans les yeux. Elle lui en voulait et aurait dû savourer sa vengeance, mais ceci ne lui ressemblait pas, et, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle produisait pour effacer ce sentiment de compassion, rien n'y faisait. Elle se dégagea alors doucement de l'étreinte de Drago en le rassurant tout de même du regard, avant de s'avancer vers Ron.

- Ron, écoute-moi, débuta-t-elle péniblement. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… Enfin si, je voulais te faire payer la détresse que j'ai ressentie ce jour-là. Mais finalement, cela ne conduirait à rien. Peut-être que si les conditions avaient été différentes, si nos expériences n'avaient pas été celles-ci, peut-être alors que nous aurions pu vivre quelque chose toi et moi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette aventure, j'ai été marquée au plus profond de moi. Et maintenant, il faut aller de l'avant. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Ron. Si j'ai été jalouse de te voir dans les bras d'une autre, ce sentiment s'est tu rapidement. Il faut que tu comprennes, qu'aussi étrange que cela te paraisse, mon cœur est pris à présent. Elle se tourna alors vers Drago, qui lui renvoya son sourire. Et, d'après ce que je comprends, le tien aussi, d'ailleurs. Ne restons pas bloqués sur le passé et ce qu'auraient pu être nos vies. J'ai besoin de ton amitié, de ton soutien…

Ron la regarda, le regard toujours plein de rage, et ses paroles ne l'adoucirent que très peu.  
- Tu l'aimes ?  
- Oui, Ron, je l'aime.  
- Je ne peux l'accepter.  
- Ron, s'il te plait, écoute moi…  
- Je vais mener cette guerre avec vous pour protéger ma famille, mes amis et toi, Hermione, parce que contrairement à ce que tu dis, j'ai toujours des sentiments pour toi. Mais ne me demande pas d'accepter ta relation avec lui. C'est une aberration, une hérésie. Mais rassure-toi, je serai là quand il te rejettera comme il l'a toujours fait. Je serai là, Hermione.  
- Weasley, ça suffit, s'interposa Drago. J'en ai plus qu'assez d'entendre tes jérémiades. Je n'ai rien à te prouver, rien à te faire accepter, mais je refuse que tu dénigres mes intentions aux yeux d'Hermione. Je ne la ferai pas souffrir. Alors nous allons coopérer, toi et moi, pour les mêmes raisons, protéger ceux que l'on aime, et faire bonne figure. Après, je te saurai gré de te mêler de ce qui te regarde, et de ne plus t'interposer entre Hermione et moi.

Alors que Ron allait riposter, c'est Harry cette fois qui prit la parole :  
- Très bien, stop ! Nous piétinons, là. Résumons la situation, Hermione, tu es sûre de toi ?  
La jeune femme répondit d'un hochement de tête.  
- D'accord, alors Hermione et Drago sont ensemble. Ron, est-ce que tu pourras surmonter ça… pour nous ? ajouta-t-il.  
Il répondit de la même manière.  
- Alors, je crois que les choses sont réglées. Rien ne sera facile, mais à présent il nous faut nous accepter les uns les autres. J'ai une proposition à vous faire.

Harry remit au goût du jour le serment inviolable, le même qu'ils avaient passé avec les Serpentard pour retrouver Hermione et Drago. Quelques termes furent modifiés : de se défendre les uns les autres dans l'adversité, de lutter côte à côte et de se respecter mutuellement. Ron fulminait, mais le regard de Ginny ne lui laissa aucun choix possible. Drago eut également du mal à accepter ceci, mais les yeux d'Hermione ne lui laissèrent également aucune chance de se dégager de ses obligations.  
Le serment passé, ils entendirent le verrou de la porte s'ouvrir. Les autres membres de l'Ordre entrèrent. La véritable réunion fut alors reportée au lendemain en raison de l'heure tardive, mais cette première confrontation sembla bénéfique pour tout le monde. Ron ferma les yeux et sortit de la Salle sur Demande en premier pour ne pas voir les au revoir du couple. Ils demandèrent justement quelques minutes seuls, ce qui fut évidemment accepté. Une fois la porte fermée, Hermione questionna immédiatement Drago :  
- De quoi voulais-tu me parler dans ta lettre ?  
- Ah ça ! Eh bien je voulais simplement que nous nous fassions une promesse.

Hermione lui lança un regard étonné, mais attendit la suite pour se prononcer.  
- Les choses vont être difficiles, Hermione. J'ai l'impression que Weasley ne va pas laisser tomber si facilement. Il tolère ma présence, mais n'accepte pas notre couple. Je n'ai pas non plus confiance en les autres. Ils étaient un peu au pied du mur ce soir, et n'ont pas voulu rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, mais j'ai peur qu'ils essayent de tester notre sincérité.  
- Drago ! Je ne pense pas, Harry était sincère et…  
- Et une minute mon amazone, lui demanda-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Je voudrais juste que tu me promettes une petite chose. Promets-moi de ne jamais douter de moi. Si jamais tu entends parler d'une chose ou d'une autre, que quoi que ce soit te fasse douter de moi, viens m'en parler. Ceci peut éviter pas mal de confusions et de quiproquos, je pense. Alors, avant de tirer de quelconques conclusions, viens m'en parler en toute franchise et je te promets d'en faire autant. D'accord ?  
- …  
- Cela ne t'engage pas à grand-chose, Hermione. Je veux simplement renforcer la solidité de notre couple. Je sais que la confiance est la clé de tout. Alors ?  
- Alors, j'ai une confiance totale en toi, Drago. Tu le sais, lui sourit-elle. Je remettrai ma vie entre tes mains, je l'ai déjà fait d'ailleurs ! Alors oui, je te le promets.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois en se disant à demain. La seconde réunion, cette fois, serait plus profitable. Ils avaient justement décidé de tester le lien magique entre Hermione et Drago. Tous voulaient savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Les choses étaient dites.


	31. Apprentissage

Je suis confuse de cette erreur ! milles excuses tout le monde… en plus y'a bug, le « delete » ne semble pas vouloir « deleter » donc je rajoute un autre chapitre y'aura un doublon.

Excusez moi… **(pour ceux qui veulent, je rappelle mon forum dans mon profile : rencontre organisée les 17 et 18 novembre sur Lyon)**

Bientôt Ginny les rejoignit dans leur étreinte. Patricia, elle, restait en retrait. Elle était heureuse pour eux évidemment, mais constater le bonheur de Ron lui faisait atrocement mal. Les quatre amis semblaient soudés au point de ne former qu'un cercle très fermé. Pourtant, Hermione prit un peu de distance et remarqua la présence de la jeune femme. Son estomac se resserra alors atrocement. Mais comment lui reprocher ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Ron ? Si quelqu'un était à blâmer, c'était bien lui. Elle décida alors de faire le premier pas alors que Patricia semblait absente, les yeux rivés sur le sol. 

- Hermione, entendit-elle, l'obligeant à relever la tête pour regarder la main qui lui était tendue.  
- Je m'appelle Hermione, enfin tu dois le savoir, lui répéta-t-elle sur le ton le plus amical qu'elle put.  
- Patricia, répondit-elle, un peu étourdie, en serrant la main de sa rivale. Je… je crois que tu as laissé tomber quelque chose.

Hermione se retourna brutalement constatant avec effroi qu'il ne lui restait plus que l'enveloppe vide dans les doigts ; mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se baisser pour récupérer la lettre destinée à Drago, Ron avait saisi le petit bout de papier.

- Non Ron, rends-le moi. Et d'un geste irréfléchi, Hermione le lui arracha des mains, provoquant des regards perplexes dans l'assistance et installant un blanc extrême gênant. Les joues de la rouge et or s'harmonisèrent avec les couleurs de sa maison et elle se sentit obligée d'apporter une « justification ». C'est… enfin c'est personnel, un courrier personnel.

Patricia attendait les réactions. Elle savait que, depuis son arrivée, tous les courriers partant de ce « repaire » de l'Ordre du Phénix devaient être approuvés afin de vérifier qu'aucune information, même déguisée, ne pouvait conduire les Mangemorts en ces lieux. Non pas que l'un d'entre eux ne soit suspecté de trahison, mais parfois une information pouvait filtrer involontairement : le nom d'une personne, un sentiment de déception, ou au contraire de joie après la destruction d'un horcruxe… Chacune de ses lettres destinées à ses parents, pourtant oeuvrant aussi pour l'Ordre en France, était validée par plusieurs personnes. Les membres les plus importants de l'organisation eux-mêmes se faisaient relire entre eux, pour véritablement aseptiser la moindre ligne. Alors il en serait forcément de même pour celle-là. Elle assista donc avec une certaine délectation au ping-pong des regards, tout le monde se demandant qui aurait le courage de lui expliquer que maintenant, la notion « d'intimité » était devenue bien relative.

- Hermione, ma chérie, débuta alors Madame Weasley de sa plus douce voix en s'approchant d'elle. Il faut que tu comprennes maintenant que la guerre est déclarée. Nous estimons que Voldemort ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action. Nous avons tous décidé, et ce à l'unanimité, insista-t-elle, de tout partager et aucun courrier ne part d'ici sans avoir été « validé » par un ou plusieurs membres de l'Ordre. Tu comprends ma chérie ? C'est important…

Hermione se rembrunit, écœurée d'être observée comme un rat de laboratoire, ses sentiments et réactions disséqués en public. Elle sentit alors déferler la colère et un fort sentiment d'injustice. Cette nouvelle épreuve eut pour seule conséquence de lui faire ressentir l'absence de Drago. Qui étaient ces étrangers qui la jugeaient ? Qu'avaient-ils donc fait de ses véritables amis ?

- Vous voulez lire cette lettre alors ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton si offusqué que personne n'osa lui répondre de vive voix. Cependant, leurs regards ne laissaient trahir aucune échappatoire possible. Elle se tourna alors vers Ron et le regarda bien en face : « Et bien c'est une lettre à destination de l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie tellement de fois que je ne les compte plus : Drago Malefoy ! »  
Sa voix, pleine de hargne et de frustration était soulignée par les larmes de rage lui montant aux yeux. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Comment ces retrouvailles auraient-elles pu gommer d'un geste tout le ressentiment qu'elle avait éprouvé envers Ron, mais également envers ceux qui l'avaient laissée mourir là-bas.  
Plus personne n'osait prononcer un mot. Patricia était de nouveau invisible. Sa remarque était tout à fait anodine et jamais elle n'aurait espéré meilleur résultat. Ginny se tenait à côté de Ron, son regard allant d'Hermione à lui, attendant lequel des deux allait exploser en premier. Harry était atterré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et imitait Ginny à la perfection. Les parents se reculèrent d'un pas, comprenant que ces histoires ne les concernaient pas et qu'Hermione cherchait délibérément à provoquer un Ron bouche bée.  
- Hermione… balbutia-t-il du bout des lèvres, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle le trahissait d'un coup, devant tout le monde. Elle qui était si discrète et n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses sentiments, elle n'aurait pu choisir meilleure phrase pour provoquer un cataclysme.  
- Et bien quoi ? vous voulez tout savoir c'est ça. Alors je vous le dis. D'ailleurs, il faut que je réécrive cette lettre. En y repensant, elle ne correspond pas du tout au fond de ma pensée. Elle est bien trop impersonnelle et Drago mérite toute mon attention. Et bien quoi ? s'emporta-t-elle un peu plus alors que personne ne pipait mot. Vous avez déjà tous lu mon journal intime n'est-ce pas ? Donc vous savez ! Alors s'il vous plaît, enlevez tout de suite ce masque de pitié sur vos visages. Je n'en ai absolument pas besoin.

- Hermione, nous savons que tu y étais obligée… que…  
- Arrête Ron, cria-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix et les joues à présent ruisselantes de honte. Arrête. Tu ne sais pas, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Nous savons que tu as été contrainte… pour ta survie… et que… que ça se comprend, tu n'avais aucun choix.  
Sans le savoir, il venait de prononcer la phrase de trop, le dernier petit tremblement provoquant l'éruption du volcan.  
- Oui c'est vrai, Ron, je n'avais aucun choix, MOI ! Et elle insista fortement sur ce dernier mot avant de partir en courant vers sa chambre.

- Non, Ron, l'arrêta immédiatement et très doucement Ginny. Non, Ron, elle a besoin d'être seule. C'est un peu tôt. Laisse-lui du temps.  
- Quelqu'un a compris quelque chose à la scène là ? demanda Harry, complètement perdu alors que Ron lançait un regard interrogateur à Patricia. Cette dernière niant, d'un geste d'épaule, avoir révélé quoi que ce soit.

- Allons, allons mes enfants, reprit Madame Weasley. Elle vient de revenir d'une épreuve terrible. Nous devons lui apporter notre soutien. Laissons-la se calmer et nous l'attendrons pour dîner. Le monde a changé en son absence et elle-même a évolué, nous devons nous adapter les uns aux autres, cela ne se fera pas en un jour. Maintenant Ginny, vient m'aider s'il te plaît.

La mère d'Hermione ne répondit pas et la suivit en lançant un regard de reproche à l'ensemble du petit groupe. Sa fille venait d'être jugée publiquement et à tort sur ses émotions. Il était normal qu'elle requière la présence de ce jeune homme qui avait tant partagé avec elle. Elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre mais, n'entendant aucun son lui parvenir, elle se permit d'entrer.  
- Hermione, ma chérie. C'est moi…  
Pour toute réponse, sa fille, rédigeant une nouvelle lettre assise devant son secrétaire, toléra sa présence d'un silence. Madame Granger s'assit sur le lit et attendit patiemment que le petit mot soit achevé. Lorsque Hermione plia le bout de papier dans l'enveloppe, elle se permit alors de rompre le silence du bout des lèvres.  
- Tu sais ma chérie, ils ne voulaient pas te vexer. Tout le monde se plie à la règle. Et quant à ton journal, il faut que tu comprennes que chacun a voulu avoir la preuve que tu étais bien en vie. Ces écrits étaient le seul témoignage de toi, de ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Pardonne-leur. Et maintenant il faut retourner en bas. Nous allons manger, calmement, tous ensemble.  
- Maman je…  
- Non, Hermione, tu vas retourner en bas et manger. Je ne veux rien entendre.  
- Mais oui, lui répondit-elle un peu embarrassée mais bien déterminée. Evidemment que je vais retourner en bas et leur faire face. Je n'ai jamais fui devant quiconque, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer, et surtout pas devant des amis. Mais je veux que cette lettre parte rapidement. Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas une simple provocation. Je sais parfaitement l'effet qu'a provoqué ma phrase pour eux, et j'avoue avoir choisi les mots. Mais pour autant, je n'ai pas menti. Drago me manque maman. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je suffoque ici sans lui. J'ai l'impression d'être en prison, une belle prison, mais une prison quand même. J'ai besoin d'air, d'espace et de lui. Tout ceci devient insupportable. Je… elle chercha un peu d'air en inspirant de toutes ses forces… c'est dur tu sais.

Sa mère lui sourit tendrement avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras. Elle savait dès à présent que rien ne pourrait plus la retenir. Son état de santé lui permettrait de retourner à Poudlard. Ou, tout du moins, de faire face au conflit qui l'avait happée malgré elle. Leur étreinte terminée, Hermione se dirigea dignement vers la salle à manger. Visiblement personne ne s'attendait à sa venue ce soir, si rapidement. Sans un regard pour Ron, elle alla donner le petit billet à Madame Weasley.  
- Puisque tout le monde suit les règles, je vais en faire autant. Il suffisait d'être au courant. J'ai pas mal de retard à rattraper visiblement de ce côté-là. Et, fière d'elle, elle prit place autour de la table, juste en face de Ron.

Ginny comprit très vite la situation et lança un sujet de discussion quelconque qu'Harry s'empressa de relever. Madame Weasley se permit alors de décacheter le petit billet et put lire les quelques lignes non sans émotion.

« Drago,  
Je sais que tu vas bien, on m'a donné des nouvelles. J'avais écrit un petit mot impersonnel et presque froid, de peur de te faire fuir. Mais après réflexion, lorsque je me replonge dans mes souvenirs, comment pourrais-je douter de toi ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie en te sacrifiant, et plus d'une fois. Je dois avoir confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en tout ce que nous avons partagé, en tout ce que tu m'as avoué. Je garde tout ça au plus profond de moi.  
Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais le retour ici n'est pas aussi doux que je ne l'aurais espéré. Tout est si brutal, si lumineux et blessant. Où allons-nous Drago ? Voldemort, les Morgoles, les autres simplement. J'aurai la force d'affronter tout cela si tu es à mes côtés. Il faut que nous parlions de notre sortie et de ses conséquences sur notre avenir. J'ai de nombreuses zones d'ombres, mais je me souviens tout de même de ce point-là.  
J'espère revenir à Poudlard lundi, mon état de santé me le permettra. Mais une fois dans le château, que ferons nous ?  
Je pense à toi Drago, plus que de raison.  
Tendrement,  
Ton amazone ».

Madame Weasley releva les yeux, émue de cette confession dont elle était le témoin privilégié. Son époux lui tendit la main pour avoir également son mot à dire, mais elle refusa de lui tendre la lettre.  
- Je pense qu'une seule relecture sera amplement suffisante, avoua-t-elle. Il n'y a aucune information clé, même déguisée. Nous la ferons partir demain matin en la donnant à la Directrice.

Elle se leva et tendit la lettre soigneusement pliée à Hermione pour qu'elle la cachette dans l'enveloppe et la mette enfin à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le repas fut poursuivi dans la bonne humeur d'une partie des convives au moins. Les Granger avaient bien du mal à masquer leur bonheur en dépit de la guerre qui se profilait et personne n'aurait pu le leur reprocher. Harry et Ginny affichaient une complicité marquée et les autres membres de l'Ordre en profitaient pour souffler, sachant parfaitement qu'ils étaient dans l'œil du cyclone.  
Ron regardait Hermione sans oser dire un mot. Elle avait changé, l'altercation avant le repas ne lui ressemblait en rien. Pourquoi avait-elle délibérément tenté de lui faire du mal ? Et que pouvait à présent contenir cette fameuse lettre ? Une autre question lui vint ensuite à l'esprit. Pourquoi avoir lancé « j'étais obligée MOI » ? Qu'est-ce que cette phrase pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Il était absolument impossible qu'elle ait eu vent de son aventure avec Patricia. Evidemment, le petit groupe se doutait qu'ils étaient devenus proches, mais jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait évoqué de près ou de loin la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée. Patricia avait toujours gardé le secret en dépit de leurs heurts, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change.

- Hermione ? se permit une petite voix à côté d'elle.  
- Oui ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
- Je suis désolée… murmura Patricia. Je ne voulais pas t'attirer des ennuis avec cette histoire de lettre.  
- Tu ne l'as pas fait Patricia, la rassura-t-elle d'un petit sourire. Tu sais, je pense être un peu à cran et je suis consciente que mon retour ne va pas se faire sans heurts. Mais je le sais à présent. Je suis là, parmi vous. C'était la seule et unique chose que j'ai souhaité depuis mon enlèvement. Alors toutes ces incartades, tous ces changements ne vont pas me gâcher mon plaisir. Et elle regarda Ron pour la première fois depuis leur altercation avant de rajouter dans un élan de remords : vous m'avez tous manqué.

Ce dernier lui renvoya son sourire et tous se levèrent pour la prendre dans leurs bras une nouvelle fois. Les retrouvailles n'étaient pas parfaites et même laborieuses, mais le temps arrangerait les choses. Hermione sentait que ses émotions jouaient dangereusement avec ses nerfs. Elle avait tantôt envie d'étriper Ron, tantôt envie de le serrer très fort contre elle. Alors elle prit le parti de prendre sur elle pour ne pas prononcer plus de mots qu'elle ne pourrait regretter. Agir maintenant, tirer les choses au clair et exiger des explications ne lui servirait à rien. Elle devait avant tout se stabiliser émotionnellement pour faire dignement face à toutes les révélations qui lui seraient faites.  
Après le repas, tous prirent un dernier verre dans le salon. Les tensions s'apaisaient, les esprits se calmaient. Il faudrait simplement laisser du temps au temps. D'ailleurs personne ne la questionna sur son enlèvement, la survie en Morgolie ou d'autres aspects plus concrets. Ils s'étaient promis de la laisser aborder le sujet d'elle-même ou au moins d'attendre quelques temps. Ils auraient le week-end pour cela. Hermione apprécia l'effort et se plaça en spectatrice de la soirée. Elle se coucha tôt, décidée à récupérer des forces pour reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. La nuit fut paisible et sans émotion. Une nuit sans rêve et sans heure que l'on voit défiler doucement, de celles dont on se réveille avec des fourmis dans les jambes et des marques d'oreiller sur le visage.

Le lendemain, Pansy courait comme une dératée dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Au diable le concierge, au diable son pouilleux de chat auquel elle donna un coup de pied au passage. Il fallait faire vite. Le temps n'était plus à la réflexion, ils n'en avaient désormais plus le loisir. La lettre arrivée par l'aigle royal ce samedi matin en attestait.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, Drago tentait de se remettre. Il avait dormi pratiquement pendant deux jours, évitant ainsi de se poser trop de questions sur l'état de santé de sa dulcinée, mais il ne pouvait jouer la belle au bois dormant à vie ! Dehors, le soleil brillait et l'automne avait donné des couleurs enchanteresses à la végétation mourante, mais tout ceci lui importait peu. Il aurait voulu avoir envie de courir, de sortir pour crier sa joie d'être libre. Il aurait voulu se sentir léger et profiter du plateau repas qui lui était servi depuis plus de deux heures. Il aurait voulu avoir envie de connaître le nom des filles qui lui avaient fait livrer des bonbons en tout genre dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Mais tout ceci lui paraissait appartenir à une autre vie, un autre Drago.

Son esprit restait focalisé sur les Morgoles, tout ne pouvait être fini, il le savait. Les créatures allaient contre-attaquer. A quoi bon s'enfuir alors ? Certes, Voldemort aussi était à ses trousses, mais partir à l'autre bout du monde ne suffirait pas. Où qu'ils aillent, il ne pourrait jamais mettre Pansy et Hermione en sécurité. Il devait devenir plus fort, il devait trouver un moyen de mettre un terme définitif à tout ça. A quoi bon vivre pour craindre le courroux d'un autre ?  
Assis dans son lit, le Serpentard leva légèrement ses mains pour les fixer et y trouver une quelconque force. Il avait bu du santos, il avait bel et bien partagé la douleur de sa partenaire d'infortune, mais en quoi cela l'avait-il changé ? En quoi ses pouvoirs étaient différents ? A bien y chercher, il ne voyait aucune différence.

- Drago ! hurla Pansy, pratiquement à bout de souffle, après avoir fait une entrée fracassante dans l'infirmerie.

Face à ce vacarme soudain, le seul patient du moment sursauta et d'un réflexe de défense plaça ses mains déjà levées un peu plus devant son torse. Un halo de lumière verte l'entoura alors, provoquant des sortes de petites décharges électriques à la surface avant de se stabiliser. Pansy se figea à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, la bouche ouverte, en oubliant la raison de sa venue alors que Drago écarquillait les yeux sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme entra un peu plus dans la salle, refermant la porte derrière elle.  
- C'est… c'est toi qui as fait ça ? bredouilla-t-elle en s'approchant lentement de la boule verte translucide entourant son ami.  
- Je présume, lui répondit-il sans même la regarder, trop occupé à scruter cette sorte de barrière. Elle lui rappelait étrangement le mur invisible que Spanglorn avait dressé entre Hermione et lui, mais avec une couleur un peu plus prononcée.

Pansy tendit prudemment la main droite jusqu'à la boule lumineuse et l'effleura du doigt. Voyant qu'elle ne ressentait aucune douleur, elle se permit d'y poser la main, provoquant une sorte d'onde électrique se diffusant à la surface.  
- C'est presque beau, murmura-t-elle. Fais-la disparaître avant que quelqu'un ne voit ça.  
- J'aimerais bien !  
- Comment ça tu aimerais bien ? Tu l'as fait apparaître alors fais-la disparaître, ce n'est pas compliqué !  
- Tu en as de bonnes toi ! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai fait…  
- Je sais pas moi, concentre-toi ! Essaye de penser à ce… truc… et fais-le disparaître.

Drago roula des yeux, mais Pansy insista également du regard. Sans prononcer un mot, il comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et de, toute manière, elle avait raison. Autant ne pas attirer l'attention de trop. Il ferma les paupières, se concentra un maximum, puis rouvrit un œil prudemment… mais rien, la boule verte était toujours présente.

Au même moment, Hermione rejoignait le petit groupe déjà réveillé depuis longtemps. L'émotion provoquée par les retrouvailles l'avait éprouvée et elle avait encore dormi plus que de raison. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine en pleine effervescence, tout le monde se stoppa net, l'incitant à penser durant une fraction de seconde qu'elle avait désormais le pouvoir de suspendre le cours du temps. La maisonnée toute entière était aux petits soins pour elle et il fallait avouer que toutes ces attentions, qui en temps normal l'auraient exaspérée, lui allaient droit au cœur. Elle avait pratiquement perdu l'espoir de les revoir tous un jour. La jeune femme se délectait de chaque instant. Elle leur sourit timidement en poussant un petit « bonjour tout le monde » et alla s'asseoir pour prendre un peu de forces. Il lui était encore difficile de regarder Ron en face et elle sentait une certaine animosité venant de Patricia. Mais quoi de plus normal ? A chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de cette intruse, il n'y avait pas d'autre qualificatif qui lui venait en tête, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la scène entre elle et Ron. Pourtant, le fameux infidèle n'avait aucune attention pour cette fille, il semblait même particulièrement froid à son égard. En temps normal, la curiosité naturelle d'Hermione l'aurait poussée à savoir exactement ce dont il retournait, mais elle avait bien d'autres préoccupations. Il lui fallait notamment arriver à ingurgiter la quantité énorme de tartines qu'avaient préparées sa mère et Mme Weasley. Leur intention était bonne certes, mais c'était à se demander si elle ne s'était pas inscrite au concours du meilleur gavage d'oie de l'année.

A cet instant précis, alors qu'une nouvelle fournée de Pancakes arrivait vers elle, Hermione, sentit son instinct de survie reprendre le dessus, il lui fallait trouver un moyen pour se sortir de là où elle risquait de succomber à une overdose de glucose. La seule échappatoire qu'elle trouva fut d'en glisser discrètement quelques-uns dans l'assiette de Ron dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, mais elle fut découverte très rapidement par Harry et Ginny qui, au lieu de la tirer de ce mauvais pas, pouffaient de rire à chaque fois que Ron engloutissait un nouveau pancake illégitime.

Le petit déjeuner se passait donc dans la bonne humeur, un peu comme avant, même s'il manquait un petit quelque chose pour que la mayonnaise ne prenne. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt ? Peut-être qu'Hermione en voulait finalement trop à Ron pour retrouver leur complicité d'antan ? Peut-être que l'intrusion de Patricia au sein de ce petit groupe les empêchait d'être comme avant ? Ou peut-être encore que la Gryffondor était trop faible pour profiter pleinement de ces retrouvailles. En effet, elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur les conversations ; depuis le milieu du repas, elle avait des bouffées de chaleur et quelques vertiges. Elle se leva d'ailleurs pour aller se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle s'effondra, inconsciente sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Alors que toute la maisonnée, sauf Patricia, se levait d'un bond pour voir ce qu'elle avait, un phénomène étrange directement lié à son évanouissement se produisait à Poudlard. En un instant, la bulle magique qui entourait Drago disparut, laissant Pansy, qui essayait d'appuyer physiquement sur la barrière en désespoir de cause, tomber de tout son long sur le malade dans une position compromettante. C'est ce moment précis que le reste des Serpentards choisirent pour faire leur entrée.

- Et bien je vois qu'il est bien remis ! s'exclama Goyle, faisant rougir Pansy qui tentait de se relever et exaspérant Drago.

Pansy cacha la lettre dans une de ses poches sans avoir eu le temps de la montrer à son ami et lui lança un regard interrogatif pour savoir par quel miracle la barrière avait disparu, mais il haussa légèrement les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. L'essentiel était qu'aucun simplet de ce groupe n'ait assisté à la scène.

Il était évident que Drago n'avait aucune envie de les voir, mais il ne savait encore pas à qui se fier. La donne avait changé depuis son retour ; Pansy lui avait bien dressé un bref topo de la situation depuis sa disparition, mais il était loin d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour se faire une idée fiable de qui étaient ses alliés ou pas. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas dans quel camp il était lui-même. Très rapidement, il sentit son espace vital envahi par ces morpions qui piquèrent sans aucun remords dans les paquets de bonbons envoyés par des admiratrices du jeune héros. Lorsqu'il vit Crabbe s'emparer d'un des paquets et s'asseoir sur son lit sans gène aucune, Drago le fixa dignement en rehaussant un sourcil, obligeant le pauvre bougre à se relever d'un bond et reposer le paquet.  
- C'est bon, je les mangerai pas de toute façon, autorisa le prince de la clique, de nouveau de retour au rang qui était le sien.  
Après une vague de froid, l'atmosphère se détendit légèrement. Drago fut obligé de prendre son mal en patience et de répondre un minimum aux questions toutes aussi stupides les unes que les autres de la part des deux lourdauds. Il fut cependant surpris par les remarques pertinentes de la petite Karina Folk, visiblement la nouvelle protégée de Pansy, dont il venait de faire la connaissance. Il eut parfois un peu peur en voyant à quel point la petite pouvait ressembler à Pansy, on aurait dit un petit clone, il n'aurait su dire si cela lui plaisait ou l'effrayait au plus au point. Mais une question de Goyle le sortit de sa torpeur, l'obligeant à faire appel à son légendaire self-contrôle.

- Enfin tout ça pour dire que t'as dû te taper la Sang de Bourbe, mon pauvre ! Comment t'as pu faire pour… enfin tu vois quoi ? Moi j'aurais même pas pu…  
- C'était ça ou la mort, répondit-il froidement, sans argumenter plus.

Seule Pansy put déchiffrer l'ombre passée devant son regard. Elle prit une inspiration, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il désirait à présent et exauça son vœu :

- Allez, tout le monde dehors, il a besoin de repos, ordonna-t-elle en se levant pour les raccompagner à la sortie.  
- Tu restes, toi ? lui demanda Karina.

Pansy fut décontenancée par cette question. Evidemment qu'elle allait rester, il fallait lui montrer la lettre de Voldemort et vite. Mais elle ne pouvait pas en parler et, en invoquant le besoin de repos, il était sous-entendu que même elle devait sortir de la salle. Cette Karina était bien gentille mais parfois un peu trop présente et pertinente.

- Heu… Karine, c'est ça ?  
- Non Karina, répondit-elle fièrement à Drago.  
- Ah oui, Karina. Bon tu peux comprendre que Pansy et moi ayons envie de rester en tête à tête n'est-ce pas ? lui répondit-il en prenant sa pseudo petite amie par la taille, la forçant à se rasseoir près de lui sur le lit.

La jeune fille s'empourpra fortement ; comment avait-elle pu oublier le désir d'intimité d'un couple récemment réuni. Aussi fit-elle demi-tour sans demander son reste, les laissant tous les deux à leurs occupations.

Aussitôt la porte de l'infirmerie fermée et le calme revenu, Drago lâcha Pansy qui le regarda avec compassion. Ce sentiment était très rare chez elle et destiné à une seule et unique personne. Elle savait très bien qu'il s'était retenu pour ne pas parler de son histoire et de ne pas avoir envoyer balader ces deux balourds.

- Comment tu l'as fait disparaître ? lui demanda-t-elle pour mettre fin au silence devenu gênant.  
- Je n'ai rien fait ! C'était un peu comme si j'étais connecté à cette chose et que le lien s'était brutalement rompu. L'espace d'un instant, je me suis senti vide, sans force.

Tout en prononçant ces paroles, Drago se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles.

- Le santos ! réfléchit-il à voix haute.  
- Le quoi ?  
- Mais oui, c'est évident. Je t'ai expliqué hier le pourquoi de ma blessure, le santos que Spanglorn m'a fait boire… Il regarda Pansy avec excitation alors que cette dernière ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il tentait d'expliquer. Oui, ce que tu viens de voir, c'était l'union de mes pouvoirs à ceux d'Hermione… c'est évident. Mais, si le lien s'est rompu c'est que… Hermione… Infirmière ! se mit-il à hurler faisant pratiquement sursauter Pansy.  
- Chut… ne l'appelle pas, je dois d'abord te parler d'une chose très importante il faut que…  
- Infirmière ! s'énerva-t-il de plus belle.  
- Drago ! s'indigna la Serpentard.  
- Tu ne comprends pas, si le lien s'est rompu, c'est qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose. INFIR….  
- Oui, oui, j'arrive, prononça la petite femme en réajustant sa coiffe, qu'est-ce que vous avez à hurler comme cela, Monsieur Malefoy, vous devez vous…  
- Comment va Hermione Granger ? la coupa-t-il aussi net, se moquant totalement de ses états d'âme. J'exige de la voir et tout de suite.  
- Monsieur Malefoy, ne vous énervez pas, ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Vous verrez Miss Granger lorsque vous serrez sur pieds tous les deux.  
- Vous ne comprenez pas, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ce matin. Je le sais, je le sens. Elle ne va pas bien. Dites-moi…  
- Co… comment pouvez-vous savoir une telle chose ! Allons, allons, jeune homme, un peu de bon sens ! Votre aventure vous a remué certes, mais calmez-vous. Miss Granger est dans un des endroits les plus sûrs qui existent et moi-même j'en ignore l'emplacement alors ne vous inquiétez pas.

Alors que Drago allait riposter plus fermement encore, le bruit de la porte d'entrée les fit sursauter tous les trois.  
- Comment savez-vous qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Miss Granger ? demanda une voix calme et posée.

A l'audition de cette phrase, le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Merlin, ses soupçons étaient fondés. Qu'était-il arrivé à Hermione ? Bondissant hors de son lit pour rejoindre la directrice malgré les objections de l'infirmière, il perdit alors son calme légendaire.  
- Qu'est-il arrivé à Hermione ? Où est-elle ? je veux la voir TOUT DE SUITE, s'emporta-t-il.  
- Du calme, Monsieur Malefoy. Elle va bien et ne posez qu'une question à la fois si vous désirez une réponse.  
- Très bien, répondit-il soulagé, mais sans se démonter. J'exige de la voir immédiatement.

La Directrice se redressa un peu plus si cela était possible et le regarda d'un air courroucé.  
- Monsieur Malefoy, entama-t-elle d'une voix ferme et sans appel, je vous signale que vous vous adressez à la Directrice de cet établissement, et que votre position actuelle ne vous autorise aucunement à exiger quoi que ce soit. N'oubliez pas que votre situation ici est précaire et que nous ne savons pas quoi faire de vous, termina-t-elle en rehaussant un sourcil pour appuyer ses dires.

Cette attitude exaspéra Drago au plus haut point, mais il était vrai qu'il n'était pas en position de négocier. Il n'avait rien en échange et si la Directrice se braquait contre lui, il risquait de ne plus revoir Hermione du tout. Elle allait bien, mais son pressentiment était bon, il lui était arrivé quelque chose ce matin. Il devait la voir, ce contact était vital, ils devaient parler du santos et arriver à le maîtriser. Si chaque fois que l'un d'eux sursautait, l'autre était vidé de ses forces vitales ou quelque chose dans le genre, ils risquaient d'avoir de nombreux problèmes.

- Alors emmenez moi vers Hermione.  
- Ceci est impossible Monsieur Malefoy. Vous savez parfaitement de quoi il retourne et les enjeux de notre situation à tous ici. Miss Granger est en sécurité, c'est tout ce que vous devez savoir.  
- Mais si je me rallie à vous ? lança-t-il du tac au tac sans même réfléchir ni prêter attention à Pansy qui le fusillait du regard.

La Directrice écarquilla les yeux, surprise par cette réaction. Visiblement le jeune Malefoy ne semblait pas vouloir argumenter sa prise de position, il attendait simplement une réponse de sa part. D'après le journal de Miss Granger, cette prise de position n'était pas si surprenante que cela. Mais comment lui faire confiance ? Accéder à sa requête n'était-il pas introduire le loup dans la bergerie ?

Au même moment, les pensées déferlaient en vrac dans l'esprit de Pansy. Drago ne partirait pas avec elle. Elle le savait à présent. Il allait rejoindre l'Ordre. Il lui fallait se positionner. En aucun cas elle n'avait envie de prendre parti. Tous ses espoirs, tout l'argent même qu'elle avait investi dans leur escapade au bout de monde tombaient à l'eau. Il lui fallait s'adapter et vite. Si elle rejoignait l'opposition du Lord Noir, elle perdrait tout, sa famille, son statut social, ses amis, tout. Que lui resterait-il ? La dignité, elle la perdrait aussi, cela équivalait à reconnaître qu'elle avait tort depuis le début. La sécurité ? N'en parlons même pas. Elle n'avait donc aucun intérêt à le suivre sur cette voie. Mais s'opposer à lui était bien pire. Elle perdrait son ami, son frère… elle rejoindrait un camp où la mort, la torture et les humiliations étaient tout aussi présentes.

Drago restait statique. Il cherchait désespérément une monnaie d'échange. Il n'avait en aucun cas envie de se justifier, mais de toute manière, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. C'est alors que Pansy débloqua la situation :

- Je veux aussi me joindre à votre cause Madame la Directrice, prononça-t-elle haut et fort, provoquant un nouveau moment de stupeur dans la salle. J'ai de quoi vous prouver ma loyauté et celle de Drago.

Sans en dire plus, elle sortit la lettre de Voldemort de sa poche et la tendit à la Directrice sous le regard inquiet du Serpentard qui n'en avait pas encore pris connaissance. Minerva McGonnagall prit la petite enveloppe et la lut le plus attentivement du monde, sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion, avant de la refermer calmement.

- Nous pourrions vous servir d'espions, proposa Pansy, ne sachant quel rôle elle pourrait jouer. De toute manière, elle ne pourrait plus se cacher de Voldemort.  
- Non, répondit sèchement la Directrice.  
- Mais qu'y avait-il sur cette enveloppe ? interrogea un Drago en plein brouillard.  
- Madame la Directrice, laissez-nous une chance. Nous sommes dans une impasse et…  
- Taisez-vous, Miss Parkinson. J'ai un affreux mal de tête et vos jacasseries n'arrangent rien. Je ne vous laisserai pas jouer les espions pour nous. Vous n'êtes que des enfants bien trop impliqués déjà à mon goût dans un conflit qui vous dépasse. Nous sommes en guerre contre deux ennemis à présent. Votre sort n'est plus entre mes mains. Je dois en référer aux autres membres de notre organisation qui, visiblement, n'est plus un secret pour vous.

Mais devant les deux mines déconfites et effrayées, il fallait le dire, des jeunes gens en face d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Dumbledore avait foie en vous deux, jeunes gens. Il vous a toujours fait confiance.

A ces mots, Drago détourna le regard.  
- Monsieur Malefoy, nous savons ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là. Je vous fais donc confiance à mon tour. Mais je dois bien l'avouer, une confiance toute relative. Je peux à présent vous offrir la protection de Poudlard, mais je refuse de vous conduire à Miss Granger, ainsi que de vous fournir de quelconques informations.  
- C'est inacceptable ! s'emporta Drago. J'ai besoin de la voir. Nous sommes liés vous comprenez.  
- Je comprends tout à fait vos états d'âme jeune homme, mais nous sommes en guerre, une amourette n'est en rien un priorité vous comprenez.

A ces mots Drago prit une bonne, grande et profonde inspiration pour ne pas lui déclamer le fond de sa pensée dans les termes appropriés. Il détestait, il haïssait d'être en position de faiblesse. Mais de ses réactions dépendait le sort de plusieurs personnes, dont Pansy qui s'en remettait à lui en toute confiance, comme elle l'avait toujours fait d'ailleurs.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, maugréa-t-il à travers ses dents. L'incident qui lui est arrivé ce matin est dû à la magie. Nos deux magies sont liées, de la même manière que sont liés les Morgoles entre eux. Je dois la voir pour lui en parler. Elle le sait, elle vous le dira.  
- Liées ? s'étonna la Directrice avant de plonger dans ses pensées, se détournant des deux jeunes gens.  
- Oui, liées… Je n'en sais pas plus, je vous assure. Mais il semblerait que nous partagions nos deux magies, ou plutôt que nous puissions les cumuler. Et puis d'abord, de quoi parlait cette lettre ?

Mais la directrice, le regard perdu dans les jardins de Poudlard que l'infirmerie surplombait, ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

- Je t'expliquerai, lui glissa Pansy à l'oreille.

- Madame la Directrice ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.  
- Très bien. Procédons par ordre. Vous ne pouvez pas rester à l'infirmerie et Miss Parkinson, si j'en crois la lettre et votre refus de coopérer, il se peut que votre cohabitation avec les Serpentards devienne problématique.

Tous deux parurent indignés de cette condamnation sans preuve de leur maison.  
- Je vous en prie ! s'exaspéra-t-elle, vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'il se trame dans vos dortoirs. Alors stoppez tout de suite cette grimace et prenez enfin conscience de la réalité. Si je fais ça, c'est pour votre sécurité. Vous avez visiblement une semaine pour agir, Miss Parkinson, alors nous allons nous donner ce délai pour réfléchir à votre avenir à tous les deux. Mais vendredi midi, vous viendrez immédiatement dans mon bureau, et ce pour votre propre sécurité. Merlin, l'année scolaire va s'achever avant d'avoir pu véritablement commencer, réfléchit-elle à voix haute.  
- Et pour Hermione ? demanda Drago.  
- Il faut effectivement que vous la voyiez. Mais pas seul. Et nous allons devoir comprendre comment vos magies sont liées. Et vite. Pour l'instant votre état de santé à tous les deux est sur une bonne pente, nous allons attendre simplement demain soir. Je refuse toujours de vous conduire à elle. Mais sous bonne escorte, Hermione pourra venir vous rejoindre, l'espace de quelques heures et ce en notre présence. Est-ce bien compris ?  
- Parfaitement, grimaça-t-il.  
- Très bien, alors mettez ce temps à profit pour réfléchir et vous reposer. Et… une dernière chose : j'ai une lettre pour vous.  
Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe cachetée par Hermione en poursuivant : je vous laisse une heure pour répondre, je repasserai avant de partir. Et tenez vous prêt pour une réunion dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi en ces lieux. Et je vous préviens, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Pansy, une seule entourloupe et je ne donne pas cher de votre avenir est-ce bien compris ?  
La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, offensée, mais résignée à suivre une nouvelle voie, celle que Drago allait lui montrer.

Le Serpentard saisit la petite enveloppe et lança un regard à Pansy qui en disait long. Elle l'embrassa alors sur la joue en lui murmurant un « repose-toi ». Et elle sortit, accompagnée de la Directrice, écoutant ses dernières recommandations sur l'importance de ne parler de ces courriers à personne.


	32. deux mondes

Le retour au square et la journée du dimanche furent particulièrement maussade. Ron ne sortit pas de sa chambre et refusa d'aller manger. La maisonnée ne s'en étonna pas spécialement. Il fallait qu'il encaisse le choc après tout. Neville était reparti dès le petit matin pour étendre ses recherches sur le développement de l'apnaya à vitesse exponentielle. Personne ne savait à quoi ceci pourrait servir, mais la menace de morgoles planait comme une ombre morbide autour d'Hermione. Si Harry devait faire face à ses propres démons dirigés par Voldemort, Hermione était marquée au fer rouge par l'aura des monstres. A l'extérieur, les esprits s'enflammaient. Le retour des deux survivants n'était pas resté secret très longtemps et tous les charognards tentaient de récolter des informations par tous les moyens. Un elfe de maison avait même surpris l'un d'eux en train de fouiller les poubelles de l'infirmerie pour trouver des informations sur Drago. Les élèves étaient harcelés pour savoir où Hermione Granger avait été emmenée. Le travail du ministère s'intensifiait. Les sorciers campaient devant le domicile abandonné des Grangers et les incidents magiques devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Effacer la mémoire des moldus, témoins malencontreux de ces manifestations devenait un métier d'avenir.

Patricia avait bien du mal à se remettre de la rencontre de la veille, et la visite d'Hermione dans sa chambre en début d'après midi la déconcerta. Les deux jeunes femmes s'expliquèrent. La rescapée s'excusa d'avoir dévoilée sa relation au grand jour dans ces conditions. Elle s'était rendu compte, bien trop tard, que les sentiments de sa remplaçante n'avaient pas besoin d'être encore plus malmenés qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Patricia s'excusa alors à son tour d'avoir saisi une opportunité dans des conditions tragiques. Ginny finit par les rejoindre et, même si la situation restait tendue, un vent de soulagement souffla sur le square.

Enfin, au moment du repas du soir, lorsque Ron refusa une nouvelle fois de descendre, tous comprirent qu'il fallait agir. Le voir sauter un repas était exceptionnel, mais compréhensible. En revanche, deux repas, cela devenait de l'hérésie. A ce moment, Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et décida de lui monter elle-même un plateau repas. Elle dut frapper à plusieurs reprises avant d'obtenir un « vas-t-en », puis en vint aux menaces pour qu'enfin il daigne lui ouvrir la porte.

Elle entra et s'assit nerveusement sur le lit, ignorée par Ron, le nez plongé dans son livre sur les records du quidditch.

-Ron, s'il te plait, regarde moi…  
-…  
-Ron je suis désolée de tout ce qu'il se passe, crois moi mais,…  
-Désolée ? Tu es désolée ? Pas moins que moi sois en certaine.  
-Là tu es injuste Ronald Weasley ! Les évènements ont pris une tournure inattendue, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, mais c'est ainsi, nous n'y pouvons rien.  
-Si tu le dis…  
-Tu ne vas pas me faciliter la tâche n'est-ce pas ? tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.  
-Non.  
-Très bien. Alors sache une chose… Commença-t-elle en se levant, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je suis particulièrement touchée par ton attitude Ron ! Très chevaleresque, ironisa-t-elle. Je suis de retour, saine et sauve. J'aurais cru qu'en tant qu'ami, et encore plus si tu m'aimais comme tu le prétends, tu aurais été très heureux de me voir en bonne santé. Mais visiblement, si je ne suis pas avec toi, à toi, tu t'en moques bien. Ce n'est pas de l'amour ça Ron, c'est de la vanité. Méprisable.

Et elle se tourna pour partir, trop écœurée de son attitude enfantine.

-Attends !  
La jeune femme se stoppa, la main, sur la poignée de la porte, sans pour autant se retourner.

-Attends Hermione. Je t'aime, je t'interdis de dire le contraire. Lorsque tu es revenue parmi nous, j'ai pu respirer de nouveau, tu comprends. Je t'aime. Je… te voir dans les bras d'un autre est déjà insupportable, mais dans les bras de Malefoy… enfin Hermione. Il n'a pas pu changer à ce point. Ouvre les yeux !!!  
-Mais rassure-toi Ron, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je n'ai jamais été aussi lucide de toute ma vie. Maintenant répond moi. Elle se retourna enfin pour lui faire face. Que ressens-tu pour Patricia ?  
-Si c'est ce qui te retiens, elle ne compte pas, elle n'est pas toi.  
-Tout le monde peut donc changer, en voici la preuve. Jadis, l'ami que j'appréciais tant n'aurait pas supporté de faire souffrir quelqu'un à ce point par simple égoïsme.

Et elle sortit de la chambre, trop bouleversée d'en apprendre autant sur son ami de toujours. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi déçue par une personne. Tout son monde s'écroulait, le retour était bien plus pénible qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Certes Harry, Ginny, et Neville étaient là et la soutenaient, mais elle avait senti dans chacun de leurs regards de l'incompréhension lorsqu'elle tenait la main de Drago. Leurs attitudes pesaient cruellement sur son cœur. Elle n'était plus chez elle ici. Elle n'était chez elle nulle part d'ailleurs.

Le départ fut précipité une nouvelle fois. A 11H tout le monde était à Poudlard et si Hagrid manquait encore à l'appel, tous les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient présent. Ils voulaient tester et éprouver les dons d'Hermione et Drago. Ron se sentait honteux. Voir la jeune femme dans les bras de ce scorpion lui donnait la nausée, mais lorsqu'il regarda Patricia ce soir là, une nouvelle évidence le frappa de plein fouet. Une mélancolie semblait avoir violé son âme et imbibé son cœur de force. Pourtant elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle ne disait rien. Elle suivait péniblement le mouvement quoi que cela lui coûte. Le choipeau n'avait pas fait d'erreur non plus en l'envoyant à Gryffondor. L'étau qui comprimait ses poumons depuis le retour d'Hermione se desserra légèrement. Il saisit alors un regard de son amante d'une nuit et en profita pour esquisser un timide sourire qu'elle ne put lui renvoyer, trop baignée dans son désespoir.

Dans la salle, tous entouraient et oppressaient le jeune couple. Mais leurs tentatives restaient vaines. Ils avaient beau se concentrer, faire des efforts, rien ne voulait fonctionner. Prise d'un ennui mortel face à ce pathétique tableau, Pansy se leva lentement, marcha vers Hermione avec nonchalance, et se posta juste en face d'elle.

-Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître peut être hors sujet, mais à te voir minauder et te lamenter comme tu le fais d'échouer pathétiquement, ça me donne envie de te gifler.  
Et à peine eut-elle fini sa tirade qu'elle recula son bras, mimant de prendre un élan inconsidéré et lança sa main de toutes ses forces pour frapper Hermione. Cette dernière, prévenue du geste n'eut pas le temps de riposter, mais d'un réflexe se protégea le visage et mit ses mains en signe de barrière en attendant le choc mais rien. Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur la salle sur demande. Elle rouvrit d'abord un œil, puis deux… et constat qu'un halot de lumière verte l'entourait alors que Drago avait un genoux à terre et respirait péniblement la tête baissée, une main sur le sol pour maintenir son équilibre.

-Et bien voila ! chose faite. S'exclama Pansy, satisfaite alors que tout le monde lui lançait des regards hagards. Quoi ? la première fois que c'est arrivé à Drago, c'était un réflexe parce qu'il avait eu peur. Là je l'ai prévenu pour qu'elle appréhende le coup et c'était gagné d'avance.  
-Mais si ça n'avait pas marché ! s'exclama Hermione, offusquée d'avoir été piégée de la sorte.  
Pansy poussa une petite exclamation moqueuse.  
-Ça a marché ! Alors ne te pose pas de question.

-Drago ça va ? s'inquiéta alors Hermione, le voyant toujours dans la même position et le halot vert toujours autour d'elle.  
-Je… j'ai du mal… à… tenir… souffla-t-il en plein effort.  
-Alors ne retiens pas le lien, intervint Harry, relâche.  
-Je n'arrive pas… à rompre la connexion… elle me vide. Hermione… souffla-t-il.  
-Je ne ressens rien, je suis bien et, je n'ai aucune maîtrise sur cette chose.  
-Alors décidez ensemble de la rompre, essayez d'y penser ensemble… mais avant qu'Harry ne termine son argumentation, Drago s'était écroulé sur le sol, inconscient.

Pansy et Hermione se précipitèrent autour de lui et lui soulevèrent la tête doucement alors que Madame Weasley apportait du chocolat.  
-On ne sait jamais, cela peut marcher aussi pour ça.

Le serpentard ne mit pas longtemps à reprendre connaissance et même si le chocolat ne semblait avoir aucun effet bénéfique visible sur ses constantes physiques, il s'empressa de descendre une bonne partie de la tablette sous le regard amusé d'Hermione qui lui quémanda un morceau en échange d'un bisou, manquant de faire vomir Ron.

-Bien, nous savons donc que vous bénéficiez d'une barrière de protection. Que cette dernière dure jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre vous ne s'évanouisse. Pour l'instant, ceci ne nous est pas d'une grande aide. De plus nous ne disposons d'aucune information pour tenter d'en comprendre les effets.

Pansy leva une main pour l'interrompre  
-Et qu'il faut une grosse frousse pour le déclencher, nargua-t-elle Hermione, mais cette dernière ne répondit pas à sa provocation, trop intriguée par le petit bracelet que la manche retombée de Pansy avait dévoilé.

-Pansy, d'où te viens ce bracelet ?

Surprise de la question, la jeune femme examina le petit bijou en or qui laissait s'entrechoquer trois petits pendants.  
-C'est Karina Falks qui me l'a offert en signe d'amitié, c'est un bijou de famille il me semble.

Hermione lança un regard intéressé à Drago et tous deux se levèrent pour l'examiner de plus prêt. Pansy le décrocha et le tendit à son ami pour qu'il puisse se rendre compte par lui-même.  
-Les signes…

-Qu'y-a-t-il Hermione ? demanda Harry, un peu surpris d'un tel intérêt pour un bijou.  
-Ces… Commença-t-elle avant de décrocher son regard comme hypnotisé de la breloque. Ces trois pendentifs sont des symboles cunéiformes.  
-Et ???  
-Et c'est l'écriture dont se servent les morgoles. Cette forme d'écriture fut la première apparue à la surface du globe, avant même les hiéroglyphes. Elle était utilisée par les mésopotamiens et nous pensons que ce peuple a donné naissance aux morgoles, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ceci, mais en gros…

-Ce qui veut dire que la famille de Karina a quelque chose à voir avec les morgoles ? demanda Harry  
-Ce qui veut surtout dire que Voldemort a quelque chose à voir avec les morgoles. Ça nous le savions déjà, mais pourquoi avoir fait faire un bijou avec ce type d'écriture ?  
-Tu pourrais les déchiffrer ? Demanda Monsieur Weasley à l'attention d'Hermione.  
-Non, désolée, je pense que ces trois symboles forment trois mots, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils peuvent vouloir dire.  
-Aurions nous des ouvrages dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard pouvant nous éclairer sur le sujet Minerva ? l'interrogea Rémus.  
-Je ne crois pas non. Ceci est un sujet très éloigné de ce que nous enseignons ici. Je pourrais toujours regarder, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il nous faille trouver ces informations ailleurs.

-Bien. Il se fait tard, nous devons avancer absolument. Nous éclaircirons le mystère de ce bracelet plus tard. Avant tout, il faudrait comprendre comment fonctionne le nouveau Don d'Hermione et Drago, les interrompit Rémus.

Tous approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, sans pour autant savoir sur quelle piste s'orienter. Ils n'allaient pas constamment faire peur à l'un d'entre eux pour provoquer une réaction sous peine de les faire tomber dans la paranoïa. C'est alors que d'un même soupir, les deux amoureux prononcèrent une phrase exactement au même moment :

-Si seulement Spanglorn était là !

Cette exclamation sortie exactement au même moment les amusèrent quelque peu alors que personne ne comprenait ce qu'ils venaient de dire, un « plop » se fit entendre dans la salle, laissant apparaitre le plus visqueux des monstres. Pansy poussa un cri strident qui aurait brisé n'importe quel cristal à proximité, et les autres membres de l'ordre sortirent leur baguette d'un réflexe commun. Hermione et Drago se levèrent d'un bond en se plaçant devant spanglorn et en criant :  
-Ne faites rien c'est un ami, provoquant la stupeur de tous.

Enfin, ils se retournèrent vers Spanglorn et allèrent lui serrer la main sans aucune hésitation malgré le liquide gluant qui leur resta sur les doigts.  
-Spanglorn ! Quel plaisir de vous voir, s'exclama Hermione. Comment vous remercier de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Comment nous avez-vous retrouvé ?  
-Et comment avez-vous fait pour traverser nos protections? s'exclama la directrice, complètement outragée.  
-Une question à la fois s'il vous plait, demanda timidement le vertineux. Je suis venu parce que vous m'avez appelé tous les deux. J'ai pensé que vous étiez en danger. Et ensuite … Quelles protections ? interrogea-t-il innocemment.

La Directrice dut s'asseoir, le cœur défaillant et déconfite par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre alors qu'Hermione et Drago étouffaient un petit pouffement, sachant parfaitement la puissance des pouvoirs de leur Héros.

-Spanglorn, nous allons vous présenter nos amis, s'empressa de trancher Drago avec un brin de malice. Voici tout d'abord Weasley… Enfin Ron.

Pris d'un élan d'écœurement, Ron n'osait pas avancer mais le vicieux serpentard l'interpella :  
-Alors Weasley, on oublie les bonnes manières ?  
-Tu n'as rien à craindre, surenchérit innocemment Hermione. Spanglorn est la personne la plus gentille que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Pris au piège, Ron s'avança doucement devant la main tendue du Vertineux mais son regard se crispa sur le liquide suintant de lui. Il esquissa un petit mouvement mais n'arriva pas à se décider à le toucher. Voyant son hésitation, Drago s'empressa de prendre la main de Ron et de la glisser dans celle du Vertineux qui la lui secoua doucement alors que Ron esquissait une grimace de dégoût en lançant un regard mauvais au serpentard.  
-Ben quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu juges négativement Spanglorn à cause de son apparence extérieure Weasley, lui murmura Drago alors qu'Hermione présentait son nouvel ami au reste de l'ordre, chacun le saluant à distance d'un geste de la main. Ce serait vraiment indigne de toi, acheva le serpentard, particulièrement fier de lui.

Hermione expliqua un peu plus sa rencontre avec le Vertineux et son peuple ainsi que leur histoire. Spanglorn apportait quelques approfondissement ici et là. Tous furent très attentifs et impressionnés à la fois. Ils avaient devant eux le représentant d'un peuple inconnu de tous et pourtant aux racines ancestrales. Sur les dires d'Hermione, ils comprirent la puissance de ces êtres et leur esprit de profonde gentillesse, qui les avait d'ailleurs perdu en les forçant à vivre dans les entrailles de la terre. Harry et Ginny eurent toutefois du mal à accepter leur point de vue. Ils avaient visiblement créé le peuple des morgoles et refusaient d'en accepter les conséquences en mettant un terme à leurs agissements. Spanglorn exposa un peu plus précisément son point de vue et celui de son peuple. Peu à peu, l'Ordre compris le cas de conscience de ces êtres étranges. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes règles sociales qu'eux et qui plus est, la moindre de leur tentative pour rendre les morgoles impuissants s'était révélée plus dévastatrice que la précédente.  
Hermione écoutait ce discours pour la seconde fois alors que Drago prenait un malin plaisir à narguer Ron du regard. Elle avait eu un peu de temps pour réfléchir à toute cette histoire et une chose lui paraissait incohérente. Il lui fallait éclaircir ce point :

-Dites moi Spanglorn, vous nous avez expliqué que c'est vous qui aviez introduit l'apnaya chez les morgoles.  
-C'est exact.  
-Mais comment vous y êtes vous pris sans vous montrer et surtout sans les affronter ?  
-Nous avons fait apparaitre simplement la plante dans leur cité, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.  
Personne ne voyait où Hermione voulait en venir et pourtant elle sembla surprise par cette réponse anodine.  
-Mais comment avez-vous pu la faire apparaître ? Cette plante absorbe toute forme de magie. C'est impossible.  
-J'en ai fais les frais à mes dépends, surenchérit Mcgonagall.  
-Ho… je vois. Spanglorn était de plus en plus étonné par les questions pertinentes de sa petite protégée. Nous n'utilisons simplement pas la même fréquence que vous pour déployer notre magie. L'apnaya absorbe une certaine forme de magie, elle… comment vous expliquer ceci… chercha-t-il à voix haute. Elle se nourrit d'une forme d'ondes, ou plutôt de vibrations bien particulières. Nous l'avons rapidement compris et nous avons réussi à modifier la fréquences des ondes émises par notre magie, simplement.

Mcgonagall était fascinée par ces révélations, tout comme le reste de la troupe. Pour l'instant, ils ne voyaient pas très bien où tout ceci allait les mener, mais savoir qu'utiliser la magie en présence de cette plante était possible, semblait déjà un pas en avant.  
-Pouvez-vous nous apprendre à en faire de même Spanglorn ? intervint enfin Drago.  
-Oui, évidemment. Mais cela risque d'être un peu long.

Une telle révélation mis la salle en émois. Les questions fusaient de tous les côtés et Spanglorn ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Les adultes en vinrent à une seule et même conclusion, Drago et Hermione devaient rester ensemble et apprendre à maitriser leur pouvoir. Le Vertineux leur avait expliqué que ceci ne serait pas instantané et que, dans un premier temps au moins, ils ne pourraient utiliser que les fonctions défensives de leur don. Le reste ne viendrait qu'avec beaucoup de pratique et de détermination. Tous les membres de l'Ordre devaient également apprendre à utiliser une autre forme de magie, ce qui allait se révéler extrêmement problématique. Après seulement quelques tests le soir même, tous se rendirent compte qu'ils utilisaient la magie sans faire attention d'où elle provenait. Elle était là, en eux, mais n'arrivaient pas l'interpréter, la dompter.

Le temps avançait relativement dangereusement et il faudrait bientôt abréger la séance. Les adultes et Harry s'isolèrent quelques temps pour discuter de Pansy et Drago. Ron était furieux de ne pas être convié à cette réunion au sommet. Décidément, il était écarté de tous. Mais sa mère lui expliqua qu'ils avaient besoin d'avis neutres et d'esprits clairs pour prendre une décision juste. Ils ne mirent cependant pas longtemps à prendre leur décision. Voldemort allait probablement passer à l'attaque d'ici une semaine, délais qu'il avait accordé à Pansy. Ce délai semblait complètement dérisoire quant à l'apprentissage qu'il devait suivre. Aucune perte de temps de pouvait être envisagée et au grand désespoir de Madame Weasley qui eut l'impression de planter un poignard dans le dos de son fils, ils décidèrent d'emmener sur le champ les deux serpentards.

Monsieur Weasley prit son courage à deux mains et annonça la nouvelle en regardant Ron droit dans les yeux, comme s'il ne s'adressait qu'à lui pour lui dire que l'année scolaire était terminée pour tous. McGonagall allait annoncer la fermeture de l'école à la fin de la semaine. Continuer ainsi ne servait plus à rien. La moitié des serpentards étaient enrôlés dans le combat et si Voldemort attaquait, elle refusait de voir se dérouler une vendetta au sein de son établissement. Continuer envers et contre tous devenait une pure folie et la sécurité des élèves n'était en rien assurée.  
Ron le prit avec plus de philosophie qu'ils n'auraient pu le penser. Depuis sa discussion avec Hermione dont tous ignorait le contenu, il avait changé de comportement. Il conservait son regard haineux à l'égard de Malefoy évidemment, mais les œillères qu'il s'était dressé tout seul avaient été levées.

Lorsque la proposition officielle fut faite aux serpentard, Drago serra Hermione fort dans ses bras alors que Pansy s'était assise. Hermione le vit du coin de l'œil et fit un signe à son bien aimé pour qu'il aille la voir. Elle paraissait absorbée dans ses pensées et il était difficile de connaître le contenu de son raisonnement, son visage était aussi inexpressif que celui de Ron devant un plat vide.

-Hey… lui murmura Drago alors qu'Hermione attirait les regards en soulevant les problèmes matériels d'une telle annonce pour les laisser un peu en paix.

Pansy le regarda, un peu perdue et il comprit qu'elle se sentait seule. Elle était au pied du mur, sans famille, sans amis… Lui avait Hermione au moins, mais elle, que lui restait-il et pourquoi ? à peine âgée de 17 ans, elle devait renier sa famille et s'allier à des gens qu'elle avait toujours détesté. Elle savait que là où on l'emmènerait, elle n'aurait pas d'autre allié que Drago et que ce dernier serait probablement trop occupé pour penser à elle.  
-Alors nous y voila… arriva-t-elle tout juste à prononcer.  
-Tu n'y es pas obligé Pansy, mais si tu restes, j'aurais bien trop peur pour toi. Tu auras échoué la mission que l'on t'a confié et sincèrement je doute que tu t'en sortes indemne.  
-Je sais parfaitement Drago. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière, mais j'ai peur, lui avoua-t-elle de manière à ce que personne n'entende.  
-Pansy, écoute moi bien. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te laisserais tomber. Je sais ce que tu penses de tous ces gens, mais il faut leur accorder une chose, ils sont loyaux. Si nous adhérons à leur cause, peu importe ce que nous avons fait auparavant. Ils nous protégeront.

Elle poussa un soupir de mépris.  
-Ils ne pourront même pas se protéger eux-même Drago.  
-Je sais. Mais le monde est en guerre, les morgoles en ont marre de se terrer dans les bas-fond de la planète. Ils veulent une reine pour enfanter, pour rompre la tradition. Si Hermione les rejoint, elle ne sera pas sous l'emprise du nymphomins et ce sera la première femme à pouvoir enfanter et avoir une chance d'avoir une fille. Si leur plan fonctionne, ils voudront reprendre leur suprématie sur terre en enfantant une nouvelle lignée capable de supporter l'air libre. Alors où que nous allions Pansy, nous serons en guerre à un moment ou un autre. Autant s'y engager aux côtés de personnes fiables.  
-Et de Granger ! plaisanta-t-elle très faiblement à son encontre.  
-Merci de l'accepter.  
-Ai-je le choix ?

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever et d'annoncer qu'ils acceptaient de les suivre à l'instant même. Mais c'est alors que Pansy eu comme un éclair soudain.  
-Est-ce que… est-ce que d'autres peuvent nous suivre ? Demanda-t-elle précipitamment, provoquant une surprise générale.  
-Miss Parkinson, répondit lentement la Directrice. Je doute que vos deux acolytes ne soient assez forts pour trahir leur famille et se joindre à nous. Je sais que vous leur faites confiance, mais vous devez comprendre que nous prenons déjà de gros risques en vous accordant notre confiance. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de l'accorder à Crabe et Goyle. Vous m'en voyez navrée.  
-Je ne pensais pas à eux Madame la Directrice. Je pensais à Karina Folks Madame.  
-Karina Fol… mais elle n'a que onze ans ! Vous ne pouvez pas la soustraire à sa famille.  
-Elle n'a peut être que onze ans, mais elle n'est en rien à sa place dans ce monde d'horreur. Croyez-moi.

Il y eu un blanc et Ginny se permit de prendre la parole à son tour.

-Je pense qu'elle a raison. Karina a déjà pris énormément de risque en nous apportant des informations clés, notamment comment aller dans le royaume Morgoles et surtout, elle a participé au pacte. Si Voldemort ne l'a pas encore découvert, c'est uniquement un coup de chance, mais dès ce soir, avec la disparition de Pansy et de Drago, les autres vont être interrogés et je ne donne pas cher de sa vie.

Les adultes réfléchirent, mais Ron prit la parole à son tour.

-Elle a raison. Cette fille est bien plus mature que les autres filles de 11 ans, elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle veut et c'est nous qui l'avons mise en danger en acceptant qu'elle se joigne à nous. Il est temps d'assumer nos actes, finit-il en lançant un regard sûr de lui à Hermione qui inclina la tête, ne sachant pas très bien comment elle devait prendre cette phrase. Se confessait-il enfin ?

Les discussions durèrent encore quelques minutes avant que tous furent d'accord. Pansy partit immédiatement dans son dortoir pour réveiller Karina. Elles ne mirent que trente minutes pour faire leur sac et partir. La petite fille eut la réaction escomptée. Elle accepta immédiatement et avec le plus grand empressement qui plus est. Partir loin de ses parents n'était qu'une délivrance. Ils furent alors plusieurs à envisager une terrible hypothèse, celle d'une enfance douloureuse et faite de maltraitance, il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre explication. A l'instant où Molly Weasley aperçu son petit minois d'ange, elle fondit sur elle et déploya ses ailes protectrices. Elle venait d'hériter d'une nouvelle petite âme égarée sur laquelle elle se promit de veiller.

Alors qu'ils allaient partir pour le square, accompagnés de Spanglorn, Hermione eut une dernière idée en tête. Elle demanda à Pansy son bracelet et le tendit au Vertineux.

-Spanglorn. Pourriez-vous nous dire à quoi correspondent ces trois petits symboles cunéiformes s'il vous plait ?

L'étrange créature les examina avec attention et prit tout son sérieux pour lui répondre.  
-Et bien dans votre langage, il me semble que le premier signifie reflet, l'autre fenêtre et enfin je dirais que le troisième veut dire âme, ou plutôt une partie d'âme, enfin je ne sais pas, il me semble flou.

Harry comprit en une seconde et regarda immédiatement Hermione pour lui indiquer de se taire. Ginny et Ron percutèrent aussi rapidement mais ne dirent rien non plus. Tonks étouffa tout juste une exclamation et c'est Rémus qui tenta vainement de dissimuler leur surprise :  
-Et bien ! ceci est pour le moins un bijou étrange.  
-Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous au bracelet que j'ai donné à Pansy ? S'étonna immédiatement Karina.  
-C'est un bijou de famille ? lui demanda alors doucement Ginny qui la connaissait relativement bien à présent.  
-Et bien si l'on veut oui, enfin je crois que ma mère l'a eu de Voldemort lui-même. Il avait décidé de faire un cadeau aux épouses de ses fidèles. Ma mère en a toujours été très fière et me l'a donné le jour de mes dix ans en me demandant d'en prendre le plus grand soin. Je n'ai jamais été à l'aise avec ce truc, finit-elle avec dédain.  
-Et c'est pour cela que tu me l'as donné ! s'indigna Pansy en plaisantant alors que celle-ci rougit, prise en flagrant délits.  
-Ah ces serpentards ! Rien n'est jamais désintéressé chez eux, même les cadeaux, s'exaspéra Ron.  
-La ferme Weasley ! Les serpentards pourraient bien te surprendre, lui asséna Pansy avec un clin d'œil qui surprit tout le monde.

-Eh karina, sais-tu combien d'épouses de mange… de… bredouilla Ginny, ayant peur d'être vexante.  
-De mangemorts ? lui demanda plus sûrement Karina.  
-Oui, combien d'épouses de mangemorts ont eu de bracelets comme ceux-ci ?  
-Aucune idée, mais peu, je dirais moins d'une dizaine. Seulement les plus proches de Voldemort ont eu cet honneur.

Cette fois les regards furent trop pesants pour que ces questions ne soient anodines. Drago n'en demanda pas plus. Il se dit qu'il en apprendrait bien suffisamment les jours qui allaient venir, mais il devait avouer qu'être écarter ainsi des intrigues l'exaspérait.

-Miss Parkinson, demanda Mcgonagall et vous Monsieur Malefoy, avez-vous déjà vu vos mères porter de tels bijoux ?

Drago nia d'un signe de tête, mais il dût avouer qu'il n'avait jamais porté attention aux bijoux que portait sa mère, ceci était des « trucs de filles » selon lui et Pansy chercha au plus profond de ses souvenirs. Dans un premier temps, elle affirma que non. Elle se revoyait jouer avec la boite à bijoux familiale et se parer telle une princesse, sans avoir remarquer un tel bracelet. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se souvint par contre qu'elle s'était fait réprimander le jour où elle avait voulu toucher la seconde boite à bijoux que lui avait toujours caché sa mère. Cette dernière avait prétexté que les parures de cette boite étaient bien trop précieuses pour qu'une petite fille ne joue avec. Pansy lui avait alors simplement demandé de les voir, mais même ses larmes de crocodile n'y avait rien fait, sa mère avait été intransigeante.

Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, les membres de l'ordre avaient alors la même hypothèse. Voldemort avait fait faire sept bijoux, sept petits bracelets portant chacun un indice sur les Horcrux. Mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi laisser traîner des preuves ainsi ? Tout ceci restait un mystère. Mcgonagall prit alors une décision, pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Dumbledore, elle allait devoir faire appel à Rogue en dépit des barrières qu'ils s'étaient fixés pour ne pas être démasqué. Les enjeux devenaient trop importants.

C'est donc l'esprit rempli de questions et de nouvelles informations que le petit groupe retourna au square Grimault. Il fallut s'organiser pour loger tout ce petit monde et Madame Weasley prit le titre de général en chef de la maisonnée. Ses ordres étaient net, précis et directs. Aucune discussion n'était alors possible et Drago n'arriva pas à obtenir une chambre commune avec Hermione au plus grand bonheur de Ron. 


	33. Chapter 33

**Ba y'avait encor eu bug, mais je comprend pas !!!! j'ai jamais remis ce chapitre là… franchement je comprend pas. Excusez moi. Du coup deux chapitres et des nouveaux normalement ! Joyeux noel **

Les chambres furent rapidement réparties. Ron, Harry, Neville et Drago en partageraient une alors que les filles purent prendre un peu plus leurs aises. Ginny et Patricia furent placées ensemble et Hermione accepta sans rechigner de partager son intimité avec une Pansy ayant dépassé le cap de la protestation. Elle était en territoire inconnu et s'était postée en mode « observation ». D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule. Si Hermione faisait son possible pour calmer les ardeurs de Drago, par égard envers les autres occupants de la maison, elle n'en marquait pas moins une complicité affirmée avec lui. Après le départ de Spanglorn et les révélations qu'il avait faites, tous les deux semblaient impatient de prendre possession de leurs pouvoirs.

Le lundi matin, alors que les écoliers étaient sensés être en cours, tous se levèrent avec les stigmates de la trop courte nuit. Chaque chambrée avait été particulièrement calme, sans aucun indicent remarquable et tous s'étaient endormis comme des masses, mais la journée s'annonçait plus que distrayante. Les premiers heurts se firent entendre, sans aucune surprise, entre Ron et Drago pour une histoire de confiture.

-Laisse en un peu Malefoy ! s'était indigné Ron en le voyant vider un bon tiers du pot de confiture mijotée par les bons soins de sa mère.   
-Pourquoi Weasley ? il me semblait que tu était plus prêteur que ça.

Ron lui lança un regard assassin, comprenant parfaitement l'allusion à Hermione.   
-Allons, allons mes enfants, s'était interposée Molly. Drago, je peux t'appeler Drago n'est-ce pas.  
-Je ne suis plus à ça prêt ! avait rétorqué l'intéressé.  
-Alors Drago sache que nous vivons en communauté ici et qu'il faudra que tu apprennes à partager.

Le serpentard avait alors laissé à contre cœur le fameux pot de confiture sous le regard jubilatoire de Ron. Mais, sa petite victoire ne fut que de courte durée lorsque Hermione déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Drago en lui remerciant d'avoir préparer ses tartines comme elle le lui avait demandé. Il lui tendit alors fièrement la moitié de son butin.  
-Comme à la source, avait-il dit fièrement en la regardant tendrement. Il ne faut pas changer les bonnes habitudes.  
-Saviez-vous que Drago me donnait toujours plus de ration pour ne pas que je maigrisse encore plus, déclara-t-elle haut et fort après lui avoir souri. Il s'est énormément sacrifié là-bas.   
-C'est un Saint ! avait tout juste marmonné Ron alors que Ginny les questionnait déjà sur leurs habitudes. Ils allaient enfin en apprendre plus sur leur mode de vie en enfer. 

Le reste de la journée fut consacré à l'entrainement au square, alors qu'à l'extérieur, la Directrice jonglait difficilement avec les contraintes de sa fonction. Elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des serpentards sur l'absence des réfugiés, et avait décidé de reculer le plus possible l'annonce de la fermeture de l'école. Voldemort avait donné une semaine à Pansy pour remplir sa mission, elle voulait profiter de ce laps de temps, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à les leurrer une semaine entière. Mercredi, elle devrait envoyer les hiboux aux parents pour qu'ils viennent récupérer leurs enfants à la gare le vendredi et, dès lors, la guerre serait déclarée. Mais, ces deux prochains jours pouvaient se déclarer décisif dans leur lutte. Hermione et Drago devraient apprendre plus rapidement à se servir de leur nouveau « talent » avec l'aide de ce monstre. Mais ceci n'était que l'un de leurs objectifs. Changer la fréquence de leur magie paraissait désormais vital. Le dernier Horcrux était manifestement le double miroir. Dès le matin elle l'avait d'ailleurs fait parvenir au square. Mais aller chercher l'autre s'avérait périlleux. Il leur faudrait un plan et une réunion était prévue le soir même pour le mettre en place, si toutefois les protagonistes étaient encore en vie. Vu l'animosité régnant au square, rien n'était moins certain.

En effet, dès la fin du petit déjeuner, Rémus avait demandé à Hermione et Drago d'appeler Spanglorn. Le serpentard avait alors pris les mains de sa belle en prononçant un décompte.   
-Spanglorn, nous avons besoin de ton aide, avaient-ils prononcé à l'unisson, mais rien ne se produisit.

-Le charme est peut être rompu, décréta Ron avec espoir. Il servait peut-être une fois et c'est fini.

Mais au bout de quelques longues minutes, qui firent presque douter les autres membres de l'ordre, le Vertineux apparut enfin.  
-Nous croyons que vous n'alliez pas venir, souffla Hermione, soulagée. 

-Si mais… hem… ce n'était pas tout à fait le bon moment… les vertineux aussi ont des obligations conjugales, finit-il par lâcher en se grattant l'arrière de la tête alors que Drago explosa de rire.  
-Comme je te comprends Spanglorn, lança-t-il d'un air complice.

Les réjouissances terminées, ils commencèrent de suite à travailler. Tous participaient à l'apprentissage. Le plus dur fut certainement pour les adultes qui durent en quelque sorte oublier qu'ils savaient marcher pour réapprendre autrement. En effet, ils utilisaient la magie comme ils respiraient et tout effacer pour reprendre à zéro fut extrêmement difficile.  
Pour tester l'efficacité de leur apprentissage, Neville avait ramené de l'apnaya et tant qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à utiliser la magie en sa présence, il fallait poursuivre. Tous y mettaient beaucoup de sérieux sous les conseils avisés de leur nouvel invité, mais les résultats en fin de matinée furent peu concluant.  
Pour Hermione et Drago, la tâche semblait moins ardue, ou tout du moins, plus agréable à réaliser. Spanglorn leur avait demandé de s'asseoir en tailleur face à face, de joindre leurs mains et de fermer les yeux en pensant à l'autre. Ils devaient s'imprégner l'un de l'autre et aligner leurs désirs. Cela semblait très simple et Hermione était très concentrée lorsqu'elle poussa un « Drago » ! plus qu'indignée et le visage légèrement rosée malgré elle. Tout le monde se stoppa pour les regarder, mais Spanglorn leur fit immédiatement comprendre qu'ils ne devaient en rien se préoccuper du couple. Chose très difficile à réaliser pour Ron qui n'avait aucune envie de participer à cette mascarade.

Spanglorn revint ensuite vers le couple pour les féliciter.  
-Vous avez réussis. Vous avez partager une sensation.  
Cette fois, Hermione devint écarlate alors que Drago irradiait, fier de lui.  
-Drago, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier de ça.  
-Si jeune Hermione. Quelque soit le sentiment ou l'impression que vous avez partagé, ceci est important, c'est le premier pas. Il fallait trouver une porte d'entrée pour pouvoir ensuite poursuivre sur cette voix. Quelque soit le point d'entente, il le fallait assez puissant pour débloquer le verrou.

Loin de réconforter Hermione, ces quelques mots lui plongèrent un poignard dans le cœur et elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle refusa de faire une scène et préféra partir pour ne plus être exposée au regard de ses amis.  
-Hermione ! S'étonna Drago qui ne comprenait rien à sa réaction. Mais celle-ci ne l'écouta pas et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.  
Ron fint le mouvement d'aller la rejoindre, mais Drago était déjà debout et le menaça.  
-Si tu bouges je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Et il partit aussi vite sur les pas de son amazone.

Cette menace n'eut aucune prise sur Ron qui se moquait éperdument des capacités limités de son rival, mais Patricia s'interposa sans rien dire, avec un regard de feu. Tout était dit. Il comprit effectivement qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans ce conflit.

Après avoir frappé quelques coups à la porte il entendit un « Je n'ai rien à te dire », qu'il ignora purement et simplement. En entrant, il la trouva postée au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés et le regard si tempétueux qu'il faillit faire demi-tour.  
-Il faut que tu m'expliques là Hermione. Je suis perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? hein ? qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? tu te moques de moi ?  
-Mais quoi à la fin ? je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal. Je t'ai fait passé le désir que je ressentais pour toi ? tu ne t'en plaignais pas au dortoir à ce que je sache. A moins que Weasley ne t'ait fait changé d'avis. Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de parler depuis notre retour.  
-Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? je croyais que nous devions nous faire confiance. A moins que tout ceci ne soit à sens unique.  
-Je le croyais aussi, se radoucit-il une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, la laissant interdite. Alors respectons cette promesse. Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas.  
-Très bien, se calma-t-elle. Nous devions trouver une porte d'entrée, quelque chose qui nous unisse.  
-Oui et ?   
-Et moi je t'envoyais de l'amour Drago…  
-Et alors ? moi aussi non ?  
-Non ! toi tu m'as envoyé ton désir… charnel, juste du désir. C'est ce qui prime pour toi dans notre relation ? le désir ?

Alors qu'elle attendait la réponse, un peu nerveusement, le serpentard fut transpercé par un camaïeux de sentiments qu'il tenta de maîtriser au mieux. Mais l'émotion causée par les propos de son amazone ne l'aida en rien. Il la fixait intensément et ressentit tout d'abord de la colère. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, tout ce à quoi il avait renoncé. La colère céda le pas à l'impression d'être incompris voir rejeté par celle qu'il aimait. Ne se rendait-elle pas compte de tout ce qu'il était capable de réaliser rien que pour un de ses sourire ? puis de la compassion. Il se rendit compte, à l'expression de son visage, qu'elle était terrorisée. Cette jeune femme était perdue et ses sens en émois. Elle recherchait désespérément un soutient, quelqu'un qui la rassure en permanence. Elle était forte, mais avait un besoin constant d'être rassuré. Le doute de ses proches et surtout la rupture du trio inséparable l'avait égarée bien plus qu'elle n'aurait osé le reconnaître. Enfin, il ressentit un amour fou et le besoin de la protéger. La voir aussi désorientée lui fendait le cœur. Sans prononcer un seul mot il se rapprocha d'elle doucement et l'embrassa. A sa plus grande surprise Hermione se laissa docilement faire et lui rendit même son baiser. Lorsqu'il se recula légèrement pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, elle avait les yeux au bord des larmes et un sourire immense sur le visage.  
-Je… Drago… j'ai tout ressenti.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tous les sentiments par lesquels tu viens de passer… j'ai tout ressenti, clairement.   
-Comment as-tu fais ?  
-Je n'en sais rien. J'ai « écouté » en quelque sorte. Je voulais tellement savoir à quoi tu pensais, j'ai eu l'impression d'être relié à toi et… je ne sais pas, je me suis laissée portée.

Elle était enthousiaste et un peu fébrile. Sa voix tremblait légèrement d'excitation et le mal entendu juste avant semblait totalement évaporé.

-Alors à moi d'essayer, lui demanda-t-il.

Il figea son regard dans le sien et lui prit doucement les deux mains. Au bout de quelques secondes seulement il lui sourit de bonheur :  
-Moi aussi je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il avait de joindre leurs lèvres. Leur baiser chaste fini par s'enflammer quelque peu sous l'allégresse d'avoir réussi cet exploit avant que Drago ne rompe brutalement ce partage.   
-Hermione ! s'indignât-il faussement.

La jeune femme lui répondit d'un sourit coquin en se pinçant la lèvre.  
-Voyons jeune fille, vos parents ne sont pas loin et les murs de cette maison son très peux épais, vous ne pouvez donc pas contrôler vos ardeurs ?

Mais pour toute réponse, elle ne put lui envoyer qu'une nouvelle sensation que le jeune homme ne put ignorer. C'en était trop, elle l'avait provoqué il fallait qu'il riposte. Il la saisit alors par la taille et lui donna une petite impulsion pour qu'elle noue ses jambes autour de la sienne et ils s'embrassèrent bien plus fougueusement. Drago fit quelques pas et tendit une main pour adoucir le contact du dos d'Hermione contre le mur alors que cette dernière commençait à dégrafer son chemisier fiévreusement. Elle s'attaqua ensuite très rapidement à sa chemise à lui. Ils n'avaient pas pu partager un tel moment depuis leur retour sur terre et le besoin d'appartenir une nouvelle fois l'un à l'autre se faisait ressentir de plus en plus douloureusement.

-Spanglorn vous … Ron ne put finir alors sa phrase. Il était entré d'un coup dans la chambre ne pensant pas surprendre un tel acte même dans ses pires cauchemars. Lorsque le vertineux lui avait demandé d'aller les chercher car la moindre pause les mettait en péril, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il pensait débarquer tel Scruggio (un héros sorcier du même esprit que le Zorro moldu) en pleine dispute. Mais la scène qui se déroulait devant lui le laissa bouche bée.

Hermione fit son possible pour redescendre rapidement et reboutonner son chemisier, se cachant avec le corps de Drago, au comble du paradis.  
-Alors Weasley, on ne t'a pas appris à frapper aux portes ?  
-Et toi ? On ne t'a pas appris à te tenir convenablement chez les personnes qui t'offrent un toit ? rétorqua-t-il tu tac au tac, sans se laisser plus démonter.  
-Ah que veux-tu… la fougue de la jeunesse ! ironisa-t-il.  
-ça suffit Drago ! Et Ron, tu aurais du frapper. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Spanglorn vous fait savoir que la moindre pause peut nous être fatale. Nous sommes en guerre, je vous le rappelle. Entre autre, il faut aller manger avant de reprendre l'entraînement. Et il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte aussi fort qu'il le put, entraînant une petite chute de poussière de la jointure. 

Drago ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un petit rire de satisfaction ce qui lui valut une bonne claque sur l'épaule.   
-Tu es cruel, s'indigna Hermione.  
-Et alors ! je suis comme ça, tu le sais.  
-Ce n'est pas une partie de toi que j'apprécie, lui renvoya-t-elle aussi sec.  
-Mais tu sais Hermione, je vais t'expliquer une chose. Nous nous aimons n'est-ce pas.

Elle confirma d'un signe de tête malgré son mécontentement.  
-Très bien, alors tu ne veux pas retourner avec Wealsey n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non, tu le sais très bien.  
-Alors ce n'est pas en étant gentils et pleins de compassion envers lui que tu l'aideras. Il a besoin de voir la vérité en face pour l'accepter et passer à autre chose.

Elle ne sut que répondre à cette argumentation pour le moins étonnante. Il n'avait pas tort. 

-Peut être Drago, mais je n'aime pas la cruauté. Alors fais un effort, je pense qu'il aura suffisamment l'occasion de nous voir tous les deux pour se rendre compte de la réalité. D'accord ?

Il leva les yeux au plafond comme si elle lui demandait l'impossible.

-D'accord ? lui répéta-t-elle avec une pointe de malice et en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou d'une manière très sensuelle.  
-D'accord, d'accord ! s'énerva t-il, mais je te préviens que si tu n'arrêtes pas ça immédiatement, tu vas te retrouver nue sur le lit dans moins de dix secondes et peut importe qui pourra rentrer dans cette pièce.

Elle rigola de bon cœur en arrêtant de jouer avec ses nerfs et alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre…

-Aller Monsieur le serpent au sang chaud, j'ai une faim de loup, plaisanta-t-elle.

« Moi aussi, mais pas de la même chose que toi » pensa-t-il en se collant à elle pour l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de descendre.

-Drago ! s'indigna-t-elle.  
-Quoi ? tu peux entendre mes pensées maintenant ?  
-Non, mais je peux sentir une chose si peu discrète que tu as intérêt à faire disparaître avant de descendre, se moqua-t-elle avant d'aller rejoindre les autres membres de l'Ordre, déjà à table.

Les repas au Square étaient toujours à deux vitesses en quelque sorte. D'un côté chacun s'extasiait des nouveaux progrès réalisés, alors que de l'autre une guerre des regards faisait rage. Hermione en avait plus qu'assez d'être tiraillée entre deux feux et Drago fit son possible pour entamer la discussion avec ses amis. Il souffrait de la sentir dans cet état et voulait la soulager. Il n'adressa cependant pas la parole à Ron, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Harry également était dans une position peu confortable. Il voulait en savoir plus sur les morgoles et les relations qu'ils pouvaient avoir avec Voldemort et le récit de Drago était précieux à ce sujet. Il décrivit l'intervention de son père dans les détails et Ron rageait d'autant plus de voir tout le monde gagné à la cause de ce scélérat. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que tout le monde lui pardonne ce qu'il avait pu faire. Mais depuis le laïus d'Hermione la veille, il arrivait à envisager les choses sous un autre angle. Il n'avait pas vraiment agi mieux que lui. Il était vrai que la pauvre Patricia avait souffert et plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le tourbillon de sa passion s'essoufflait peu à peu face au quotidien, cédant le pas aux remords. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se rapprocher de la jeune femme. Quelque chose était brisé à jamais. Etrangement, il arrivait plus facilement à parler à Pansy. Depuis le jour où les deux survivants avaient fait leur apparition miraculeuse dans la cours de Poudlard et qu'il l'avait vu au chevet de Malefoy, il se sentait plus proche d'elle. Chose étrange, les regards qu'elle lui lançait, durs, mais sans animosité, lui laissait penser qu'elle ressentait la même chose.  
A partir de ce moment là, il essaya de se rapprocher d'elle. Après tout, elle aussi était en terrain inconnu et les paroles qu'elles distillaient au compte goutte étaient preuves d'un mal être. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement. Oh bien sûr, Malefoy et Hermione lui demandaient constamment si elle allait bien, si elle avait besoin de quelque chose, mais il savait, sans savoir pourquoi, qu'elle avait besoin d'autre chose.

Karina quant à elle semblait totalement dans son élément. A onze ans, elle était bien la seule à ne pas souffrir, au moins en apparence, de la situation. La jeune fille collait Madame Weasley comme un petit gnome et l'aidait dans toutes les taches de la maison à son plus grand plaisir. Ce petit brin de femme promettait pour l'avenir. Elle était la seule également à ne pas prendre part à l'entraînement draconien que leur dispensait Spanglorn. Malgré ses vives protestations, elle n'avait pas ébréché la volonté des membres de l'Ordre. Une fillette de cet âge pouvait, certes, trouver refuge ici, mais en aucune manière participer à la guerre en marche.

La Directrice arriva en fin d'après-midi pour leur transmettre une information intéressante. Elle convia les membres de l'ordre en salle de réunion, en excluant les serpentards sans possibilité d'appel.

-Allons droit au but, lança-t-elle directement. J'ai rencontré Rogue.

Tous poussèrent une petite exclamation de surprise, mais elle leur expliqua enfin que ce qu'elle était la seule à savoir en dehors de l'intéressé. Rogue était de leur côté, ils avaient passé un pacte lorsque Dumbledore était mourant. Il leur fallait absolument un allier aux côté du Lord pour la bataille finale. Si elle n'en avait pas parlé jusqu'alors c'était pour ne pas risquer de faire tomber sa couverture. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à le croire, mais se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, tout ceci ne lui semblait pas si théâtral. Rogue aurait pu le tuer à maintes reprises et il fallait avouer qu'il l'avait, au contraire, bien aidé. La prise de conscience fut longue, mais Minerva ne leur laissa pas le loisir d'y songer plus. Il fallait aller de l'avant.  
Au risque de faire tomber sa couverture, Rogue avait accepté la rencontre. Il lui dévoila le fin mot sur les bracelets mais tomba des nues en découvrant que la petite Karina en avait un. En effet, Voldemort lui avait confié la mission, à lui et à lui seul, de réunir les sept bracelets et de protéger les horcruxes qu'ils désignaient jusqu'à sa résurrection. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui avait mis Dumbledore au courant pour les morceaux d'âme du mage noir. D'après ces indices, il devait protéger les objets qui leur étaient associés. Mais en dépit de tous ses efforts pour retrouver ces objets, il n'avait jamais compris la signification de celui de Madame Folks. Malgré ses nombreuses observations en soirées mondaines, il n'avait jamais compris et pour cause, le sien était un faux ! Dans sa volonté farouche de protéger le moindre présent du Lord, Madame Folks avait donner l'authentique à sa petite fille, insoupçonnable et avait fait réalisé un faux.

L'assemblée de l'Ordre convaincue, il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver et détruire le dernier Horcrux… en Morgolie ! quoi de plus simple. Leurs efforts pour changer de fréquence magique restaient vains pour le moment. Seule Hermione et Drago étaient parvenus à un résultat car ils se sentaient tout bonnement différents depuis leur expérience, et faire appel à une autre partie d'eux même devenait simple. Tonks également avait surpris tout le monde en arrivant à faire léviter une pomme, mais son exploit fut de courte durée et elle retomba aussitôt en s'écrasant sur le sol. Toutefois, elle avait ressenti quelque chose et elle était persuadée qu'avec un peu de concentration, elle parviendrait à ses fins.

Les serpentards furent conviés pour la suite de la réunion, au même titre que Spanglorn qui exprima le souhait d'y assister. Personne ne put le lui refuser. De toute manière, la magie du vertineux était si puissante qu'il pouvait aller et venir là où il désirait, même à l'intérieur du square, comme si aucune protection n'était placée sur l'ancienne maison des Black.

-Il faut aller chercher le miroir, déclara Harry sans en expliquer la signification devant les nouveaux arrivants.  
-Vous êtes malades ! en quoi ce truc peut nous aider ? demanda Drago.  
-C'est important, lui certifia Hermione d'un regard l'obligeant à couper net ses questions.  
-Mais comment ? nous savons aller en Morgolie, mais comment y survivre. Là est la question.  
-Je ne pense pas que cela pose le moindre Problème, affirma Hermione avant de se tourner vers Spanglorn. Je sais que votre peuple refuse de prendre part à nos histoires, mais ceci est vraiment primordial ! Pourriez-vous nous envoyer à notre dortoir ?  
-Je pense que nous y avons déjà pris part, rétorqua-t-il tristement. En espérant que notre implication n'aggrave pas la situation cette fois.  
-ça ne sera pas le cas, je vous le certifie. Mais pouvez-vous le faire ?  
-J'ignore là où est votre dortoir. Je connais simplement l'accès à la rivière…  
-La source… prononça Drago pour l'indiquer à Hermione.  
-Très bien, cela suffira. Si vous pouvez nous y envoyer, nous n'aurons même pas à faire face au morgoles !  
-Et comment reviendrons nous ?   
-Spanglorn, pourrez vous nous attendre à la source pendant que nous irons chercher le miroir, et nous ramener ici ensuite ?   
-Sans problème.  
-L'apnaya ne sera donc pas un soucis pour vous ? votre magie fonctionnera ? le questionna enfin Hermione pour être certaine que le plan ne comportait aucune faille.   
-Aucun problème, répéta le vertineux. 

-Alors Drago et Moi allons chercher le miroir. Maintenant, affirma la gryffondor.  
-Hors de question ! intervint Harry, coupant l'herbe sous le pieds de Ron. C'est trop risqué…   
-Nous n'avons pas le choix Harry.  
-J'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ait raison mon garçon, réfléchit Rémus à voix haute.  
-Très bien, mais je les accompagne.   
-C'est hors de question ! intervinrent fermement et au même instant la Directrice et Madame Wealsey.  
-Harry mon chéri, il est des missions que toi seul pourra accomplir. Nous ne pouvons te laisser risquer ta vie ici. Non, Rémus et Tonks ? questionna Madame Weasley alors que tous deux hochèrent la tête.   
-Oui, nous vous accompagnerons. Nous avons besoin d'au moins l'un de vous deux pour nous guider. Affirma Rémus, et visiblement vous serez plus forts ensemble, si nous vous séparons, il n'en sortira rien de bon. Ensuite, Tonks a réussi à utiliser un peu sa magie en présence de cette fameuse plante, alors autant utiliser tous les talents dont nous disposons.

Les discussions allèrent bon train. Harry, indigné d'être écarté de la sorte, eut beaucoup de mal à se calmer. Il tenta d'argumenter par tous les moyens qu'il devait accompagner Hermione, mais rien n'y fit. Ron également émit de fortes protestations. Selon lui, Hermione n'était pas en état de se rendre là-bas. Il s'adressa directement à elle en utilisant des mots chocs pour la faire réagir. Cherchant à lui refaire vivre l'horreur, mais accompagnée de Spanglorn et Drago, la jeune femme se sentait tout à fait apte à réaliser la mission. Qui plus est, elle ne risquait rien. Les morgoles ne pouvaient pas pénétrer dans les couloirs, elle les connaissait comme ça poche et en partant sur le champ ils ne rencontreraient aucune mauvaise surprise.   
Molly tenta de les convaincre de manger un peu avant de partir, mais rien à faire, personne ne ressentait le besoin de se sustenter. La jeune femme alla revêtir des vêtements chaud et conseilla à Tonks d'en faire autant. Cette dernière semblait incroyablement exciter de vivre une telle aventure. Rémus émettait plus de réserves et scrutait avec sagesse les moindres mouvements du vertineux et du serpentard. La confiance absolue n'était encore pas acquise à Drago et il le savait.

L'expédition fut très rapidement préparée. Harry et Ron dirent au revoir à Hermione non sans émotion. Drago était nerveux et plus aucun sentiment ne parvenait à sa compagne. Leur but était simple : atterrire à la source, se rendre immédiatement dans le dortoir, ramener le miroir vers spanglorn qui monterait la garde et repartir. Rien de compliquer à priori.


	34. L'expédition

Sarah était allongée sur son canapé, plongée dans un bon vieux livre comme à son habitude en fin d'après-midi

L'expédition

Les quatre désignés volontaires se rejoignirent dans le salon une fois prêts. A ce moment, Drago en profita pour faire les dernières recommandations d'usage. Hermione avait l'impression de vivre un flash back. Bien que très courageuse, la lionne en perdait un peu le nord. Pour ne pas se laisser envahir par une angoisse irrationnelle, elle gardait les yeux rivés sur son serpentard, celui qui l'avait déjà sorti de cet enfer. La seule raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter cette mission, c'était sa présence. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il était impuissant face aux morgoles, qu'il n'avait rien d'un homme invincible, mais il était son héros.

-Retenez bien ceci : pas un bruit. Vous nous suivez en silence. Déclara Drago. Je ne veux pas entendre un murmure ou un gargouillement d'estomac, rien, compris ?  
-Il croit qu'il parle à des demeurés avait aboyé Tonks sous l'œil toujours très zen de Rémus.  
-Il a raison. Intervint Hermione. Je t'assure Tonks, nous allons déambuler rapidement dans les couloirs, mais nous allons passer devant des fenêtres donnant sur le monde morgoles. Je vous connais tous les deux, vous êtes comme moi. Ce que vous allez voir va vous horrifier, inévitablement. J'ai cru que je ne me remettrais jamais de cette vision. Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise d'ailleurs, répétât-elle un peu plus bas avant de reprendre normalement. Mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire, croyez moi. Réagir de manière chevaleresque ne servirait absolument à rien. A rien !  
-Ils sont vraiment obligés de nous accompagner ! s'énerva le serpentard en s'adressant à Mcgonagall. Moins nous serons, plus vite la mission sera réalisée, de plus, si nous tombons dans une embrouille, ce n'est pas leur présence qui pourra faire quoi que ce soit.  
-Détrompez-vous jeune homme. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait vous arriver.

Le serpentard capitula lorsque Rémus les pressa un peu. Pansy vint embrasser Drago sur la joue et Hermione serra Ginny une dernière fois dans ses bras. Elle embrassa ensuite Harry, toujours sous le regard cuisant d'un serpentard de plus en plus possessif et se tourna anxieusement vers Ron. Elle resta figée, ne sachant que faire, un peu anxieuse de sa réaction. Face à son trouble, le jeune homme vint la serrer contre lui en lançant un regard noir à Malefoy, par-dessus l'épaule de la brunette, avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille.  
-Je suis contre cette idée, mais ne t'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il arrive, je viendrais te rechercher. Cette fois tu ne passeras pas plus de quelques heures la-bas tout au plus. Je te le promets.  
-Merci. Lui souffla-t-elle en retour avant d'aller rejoindre son équipe et disparaître aussi brusquement.

En un instant, la petite expédition était de retour à la source. Les quatre protagonistes eurent un choc, Drago et Hermione en raison de leur retour en cet endroit maudit, et rémus et tonksen raison de l'horreur ambiante. Ils n'osèrent cependant pas prononcer un seul mot, suivant les recommandations de Drago à la lettre.  
-C'est bon, ici nous ne craignons rien. Drago prenait les choses en mains, mettant tout en œuvre pour ne pas céder à l'impression d'asphyxie qui l'oppressait.  
-Ici nous sommes à la source, leur expliqua hermione. Nous mangions, et nous nous lavions ici.  
Les deux membres de l'ordre n'arrivaient pas à prononcer le moindre mot. Ils scrutaient cet environnement pour le moins hostile et cherchaient au fin fond de leur courage comment eux, au même âge que leurs compagnons, auraient pu trouver la force pour survivre.  
-Spanglorn, nous y allons, attendez-nous ici, inutile de s'engager à cinq dans le labyrinthe, quatre, c'est déjà beaucoup trop.

Puis Drago se dirigea vers l'ouverture sombre donnant sur le dédale de couloirs qu'ils connaissaient tant. Il s'y engagea, indiquant aux autres en plaçant un doigt sur sa bouche, qu'ils devaient dès à présent garder le silence. Dans son esprit se bousculaient une foule de sensations. Revenir dans ces lieux qu'ils avaient mis tant d'énergie à fuir le désespérait. Il ignorait même la nature de leur mission et ceci l'indignait. Il avait tout de même renoncer à sa vie pour s'allier à eux, mais l'ordre avait refusé de lui dévoiler l'importance de ce foutu miroir.

Le petit groupe avançait relativement bien, suivant un serpentard plus qu'agile dans ce dédale. Il semblait glisser d'un couloir à l'autre, sans hésitation aucune. Au fur et à mesure, ils dépassaient des fenêtres toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Tonks détournait parfois le regard, trop frappée par l'horreur et sachant qu'elle ne pourrait faire autrement que d'aider les pauvres filles si par malheur elle croisait le regard vide de l'une d'elle. Rémus à l'inverse mettait un point d'honneur à affronter la réalité en face. Il put ainsi découvrir les plantations où les esclaves s'afféraient, le regard morne et vide de tout âme. Mais c'est la nurserie qui lui donna un véritable haut le cœur l'obligeant à vomir en silence. Drago s'exaspéra alors que Tonks lui soutint le bras, toujours en silence. Mais le serpentard ne lui laissa aucunement le loisir de traîner. Hermione s'excusa du regard, elle constatait que Drago pouvait être brutal parfois, elle en avait déjà fais les frais d'ailleurs.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur dortoir, laissé en l'état. Drago s'arrêta à l'entrée alors que le petit groupe y pénétrait. Il attendit son amazone et lui pris la main. Etrangement, ils ne purent réfréner un sentiment qu'ils n'auraient pu soupçonner, tous les deux se sourire de bonheur. Cet endroit était vraiment particulier. Ils y avaient vécu les pires horreurs, le désespoir, la terreur, mais également et surtout l'amour, la complicité, le besoin de l'autre. Hermione se blottit dans les bras son protecteur alors que les deux autres se dirigèrent directement vers le miroir.  
Il y avait encore une petite odeur de fumée, mais rien de méchant. Tonks demanda du regard s'ils pouvaient s'exprimer ici et Hermione lui donna la permission d'un hochement de tête.

-Alors c'est ici que vous dormiez ?  
-Oui.

Il y eut un blanc alors que Tonks et Rémus scrutaient le petit dortoir. Drago et hermione avaient bien du mal à contenir leur émotion. Ils se rendirent compte que ressentir la même chose que l'autre dupliquait leurs sensations et ils devenaient trop émotifs au goût du serpentard.

-Mais nous n'étions pas si mal ! se sentit obligée d'ajouter Hermione. Regarde, nous avions un lit et des couvertures et une table… et… deux chaises avant que Drago n'en casse une… ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de malice en repensant au moment où il l'avait sauvée, le fameux jour où elle avait stupidement trébuché.  
-Ne traînons pas. Suggéra alors Drago, mal à l'aise dans cet endroit au passé encore si présent.  
-Et si nous en profitions pour savoir ce que les morgoles préparent. Proposa Rémus.  
-Hors de question, nous avons une mission… commença Tonks, mais visiblement, sa suggestion n'en était pas une et il demandait déjà à Drago comment aller observer le roi.

L'idée provoqua quelques remous, mais finalement Hermione convint qu'ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose. Les morgoles ne pouvaient toujours pas pénétrer dans ces couloirs et ils n'avaient aucune idée de leur présence ici. Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette incursion en milieu hostile pour en tirer quelques avantages. Drago se laissa convaincre en se demandant bien comment son amazone avait put réaliser cet exploit. Cependant il imposa ses conditions. Seuls Rémus et lui iraient observer la salle du conseil, les filles devraient rester ici.

Les deux hommes repartirent seuls, laissant les demoiselles, pas du tout en détresse, démonter le miroir pour le déplacer plus facilement. La surface réfléchissante était encrée sur un pied. Le transporter en plusieurs éléments serait sans aucun doute plus aisé. Tonks questionna Hermione sans retenue une fois qu'elles furent seules, posant parfois des questions embarrassantes, mais elle ne pouvait se retenir. Cette histoire la fascinait. Immergée dans cet univers, la jeune aurore imaginait tout à fait le rapprochement vital entre les deux jeunes gens. L'instinct de survie en quelque sorte. Hermione était heureuse d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre ce qu'elle avait vécu et se livra plutôt aisément. Même Ginny qui l'avait toujours comprise et jamais jugé n'avait pu lui arracher de telles confessions.

De leur côté, Rémus et Drago arrivèrent devant la salle du conseil, mais un peu trop tard. Une assemblée se levait, et les conseillés du roi repartaient dans leurs appartements.  
« On ne peut pas toujours tomber à pic » pensa Drago. Mais alors qu'il allait faire signe à rémus de repartir, un dialogue attira leur attention. Le frère du roi était resté pour avoir un aparté avec lui.

-Où en sont tes recherches de la reine ?  
-Je devrais avoir des nouvelles d'ici peu. Affirma-t-il calmement. Et les préparations de ton union sont elles terminées ?  
-Nous sommes prêts.  
-Elle est toujours récalcitrante ?  
-Toujours.  
-Alors utilise le Nymphomins mon frère.  
-Tu sais parfaitement que je ne le peux pas. Je ne l'ais pas gardée en pleine possession de son esprit durant tout ce temps pour craquer avant l'union. De toute manière, n'espère pas que ta reine sera sous de meilleurs hospices. Tout roi que tu es, elle ne te voudra pas.  
-Certes. Mais elle n'aura le choix. Notre espèce a besoin d'être engendrée sans nymphomins. Elle sera la mère de la nouvelle race. Une race qui pourra respirer à l'air libre. Et le roi fini sa tirade en posant la main droite sur l'épaule gauche de son frère, ce dernier imitant le même geste. Nous serons les fondateurs d'une nouvelle lignée. Fais la venir que je lui explique ce qu'il arrive à ceux qui refusent de nous obéir.

Le frère du roi ordonna que l'on fasse venir sa promise sur le champ, puis se retourna vers le souverain.  
-Ne la brusque pas tout de même, son apparence est un pur plaisir. Je ne voudrais pas une ombre au tableau. Par contre je n'arrive pas toujours à suivre son raisonnement. La seule chose que j'ai pu comprendre, c'était son mépris pour notre race, mais cela lui passera bien vite.

A cet instant, Rémus et Drago comprirent de qui il s'agissait. Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas a attendre longtemps pour que leurs espoirs soient confirmés. A peine une minute plus tard, une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe somptueuse entra en toute liberté dans la salle. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vague et semblait comme absente de son propre corps, mais non sous l'emprise du nymphomins. Luna Lovegood était en vie et en pleine possession de ses esprits à en croire sa première remarque.  
-Cette pièce était exactement comme l'avait décrit mon père dans le premier numéro du chicaneur ! et vous, vous êtes bien trop maigre. Dit-elle d'un air distant avant d'aller scruter les colonnes sculptées d'or et de pierres précieuses.

-Tu es bien sur de toi ? demanda le roi en regardant son frère avec inquiétude.  
-Certain ! elle me fait terriblement rire. Avait-il argumenté en regardant presque amoureusement la jeune femme perdue dans un autre monde.

Le roi soupira. Il connaissait parfaitement son frère et il était inutile de le faire changer d'avis.

-Femme ! prononça-t-il haut et fort à l'attention de Luna qui ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard, toujours absorbée par la contemplation des lieux.  
-Femme ! cria-t-il un peu plus fort, étonnant rémus qui se demandait comment une si grosse voix pouvait sortir d'un corps d'apparence si fébrile.  
Luna accepta cependant de s'arracher à ses rêveries pour le fixer vaporeusement.  
-Ce soir, tu seras unie au frère du souverain, tu devras l'honorer et lui obéir de gré ou de force. As-tu compris ton devoir ?  
-Injectez-moi le nymphomins si telle est votre désir. Soupira-t-elle, un peu blasée et pas effrayée pour un sous.

Le roi regarda son frère, totalement outré par ce manque de respect. Markan se dirigea alors vers Luna et lui saisit délicatement une main sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour l'en empêcher.  
-Ecoute ton roi femme. Je ne t'ais pas encore forcé la main pour rompre avec des traditions trop archaïques à mon goût. Mais notre peuple désire avoir une lignée royale. Nous devons répondre favorablement et rapidement à sa soif d'autorité pour ne pas qu'une autre lignée nous supplante. Tu sais que j'ai été bon avec toi. Notre peuple pourra enfin sortir à l'air libre et toi aussi. Mais avant tout, mon frère et moi somme en rupture avec toutes les traditions de notre peuple. Nous désirons être libéré de ce joug naturel. Là est notre seul but et tu peux nous y aider.  
-Et alors ? se moqua Luna avec distance. Ma vie vous appartient, j'en ais déjà pris mon parti, où serait mon intérêt d'aller dans votre sens ?

A ces mots le roi sorti de ses gonds et envoya une nouvelle boule lumineuse contre le mur, manquant de peu la fenêtre par laquelle les observait avec horreur Rémus et Drago.  
-Il suffit ! hurla-t-il. Tu ne comprends donc pas qu'une autre lignée voudra gouverner toutes les autres espèces au lieu de simplement chercher de l'air pur ? là est notre instinct femme. Nous détruisons, nous brûlons, nous anéantissons pour dominer. Notre peuple a soif de pouvoir. Regarde ce que nous avons fait aux femelles de ton espèce. Nous les dominons, leur hottant toute dignité. Elles ne sont plus que des incubateurs sans âme. Est-ce ceci que tu veux pour l'ensemble de ton peuple ? Luna ne répondit rien, mais le roi sentit que son attention avait de nouveau réintégré son esprit. Notre peuple s'est peut être affaiblit, mais il reste le plus puissant de l'ensemble de cette planète et nous pouvons réduire à néant n'importe quelle espèce d'un geste de la main. Alors écoute moi bien femme. Tu vas unir ton âme à celle de mon frère et lui donner un héritier. Ceci n'est pas négociable.  
-Ah bon ? se permit-elle le plus naturellement du monde laissant les deux nobles complètement interdis. Moi je pense qu'au contraire nous avons tout à négocier. Votre peuple n'est en rien le plus fort de cette planète. Les vertineux vous surpasse et de beaucoup encore.

A ces mots, rémus et Drago écarquillèrent les yeux passionnés par cette conversation.  
-et qui plus est, vous avez besoin de moi, donc à partir de là, tout est négociable, car je porte en moi un sort qui m'empêche justement d'enfanter et que seul vote misérable nymphomins ou ma propre volonté peut annihiler. Alors soit vous accepter mes conditions, soit vous n'obtiendrez pas plus de moi que des autres pauvres filles que vous avez réduit à néant.

A ces mots, Luna n'avait plus rien de Luna. Elle était forte, sûre d'elle et en en dehors de toute rêverie. Mais elle avait cependant visiblement oublié à qui elle s'adressait et les représailles furent difficiles à regarder pour les témoins de la scène. En un instant, son petit corps fut suspendu dans les airs comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, sous le regard affable du roi. Luna semblait souffrir le martyr. Le sort la tirait par les mains uniquement, laissant son corps en suspend et un étaux invisible lui serrait manifestement la gorge.

-Tu n'es qu'une femelle et nous n'avons en rien besoin de ta parole. A cet instant précis, le frère du roi comprit ce qu'il allait se passer et hurla mais en vain. La petite insolente fut immédiatement punie. Drago et Rémus ne comprirent pas instantanément, mais ils entendirent bientôt hurler Luna et le serpentard du retenir le loup garou de toutes ses forces pour ne pas qu'il fasse une irruption désespérée dans la salle du trône.  
Des larmes dévalèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme au même rythme d'une rigole de sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Bientôt elle n'émit plus aucun son malgré sa douleur. Le roi venait de lui arracher la langue ou plutôt de la lui faire disparaître. Le sang s'arrêta de couler très rapidement alors que Luna fermait les yeux, inconsciente. Il la laissa alors tomber de plus de deux mètres comme un vulgaire sac de courgettes à terre. Le frère du roi se précipita à ses côtés et lui lança un regard mauvais qu'il du réfréner immédiatement, connaissant parfaitement le souverain de ce royaume et voyant que sa sentence était tout aussi incontestable qu'irrévocable.

-Elle n'a pas besoin de la parole pour faire ce qu'on lui demande. J'ai cautérisé sa plaie, mais j'aurais bien eu envie qu'elle se vide de son sang à petit feu. Soit heureux que personne n'ait été témoin de la scène. Notre pouvoir est suffisamment contesté pour ne pas être remis en cause par une femelle. Au moins, maintenant, elle ne pourra plus nous causer de tort.

Rémus fulminait, il était hors de lui et Drago dû user de tout son pouvoir de persuasion pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Il lui fit ensuite signe de le suivre, ils n'avaient déjà passé que trop de temps en cet endroit. Les filles risquaient de s'inquiéter, et connaissant son Hermione, elle partirait bientôt à sa recherche. Il percevait d'ailleurs son anxiété de plus en plus prenante, même à cette distance. Rémus prenait peu à peu la mesure de l'ignominie de ce peuple. Il en avait toujours voulu à la Directrice de ne pas s'être battue pour défendre ses élèves, mais à présent, il comprenait et même approuvait son choix. Lutter n'aurait engendré que plus de morts. Minervas Mcgonagall était une femme sage et pleine de bon sens. De deux maux, elle avait choisit le moindre et il considérait à présent l'immense courage qu'il lui avait fallut pour prendre une telle décision.

De retour au dortoir, Hermione et Tonks se précipitèrent chacune dans les bras de l'être aimé. Hermione avait perçut le sentiment d'effroi qu'avait ressentit Drago et appréhendait les informations qu'il allait lui donner. Rémus serrait Tonks dans ses bras sans retenu. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une menace pire que voldemort puisse exister. Il mesurait aujourd'hui l'erreur qu'il avait commise. Hermione questionna Drago du regard, mais ce dernier avait du mal à s'exprimer. Il s'entendit lui-même prononcer vaguement un « emballons tout ça et déguerpissons ». Personne ne prononça plus un seul mot et ils furent vite de retour à la source.

En leur absence, les filles avaient collecté un peu d'apnaya pour réapprovisionner Neville et surtour vérifié que ses recherches sur la plante terrestre s'appliqueraient également à la souche souterraine. Elle pouvait avoir muté au cours des siècles. Hermione en profita pour prendre un dernier risque.

-emportons également quelques fruits… pour la science. Déclara-t-elle. Après tout, personne n'avait jamais fait d'expédition en morgolie alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Tout ce qui pourrait servir à la connaissance de ce peuple était digne d'intérêt. En y réfléchissant, pourquoi ne pas empoisonner leur nourriture à leur insu. Tout était bon. Les quatre membres de l'expédition récoltèrent très rapidement les fruits les plus accessibles à la hâte et demandèrent à Spanglorn de les conduire en sécurité. Drago et Rémus restaient plus muets que jamais. Ils attendaient d'être en sécurité et surtout que tout le monde soit là pour raconter ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, les répéter plusieurs fois serait très certainement hors de leur portée. Si le serpentard savait qu'ils avaient bien agit, Rémus ne cessait de se répéter qu'il était lâche et aurait dû tout tenter pour mettre Luna en sécurité. Il l'avait abandonné à son sort et à la torture. Comment pourrait-il un jour se regarder dans le miroir ?

De retour dans le salon du square, tous les félicitèrent dans la joie et l'allégresse, ne voyant pas leurs expressions figées et vides. Les hommes, sans se concerter, décidèrent d'attendre la fin du repas pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Ils regardaient Neville s'extasier devant les plants rapportés, cherchant déjà des noms scientifiques aux petits fruits qui avaient été presque l'unique repas d'Hermione et Drago durant tous ces mois. Comment lui annoncer que Luna était en vie et entrain d'endurer les pires tourments. Elle serait bientôt une femme brisée à défaut d'être privée de son âme. Peut être était-ce même pire. Après la folie de ses parents, il devrait encore assister à la perte d'esprit d'un être cher, d'un être aimé. Quoi de plus horrible ?  
Drago ne lâchait pas Hermione une seule seconde, accroissant ainsi l'inquiétude de sa belle qui devinait qu'ils avaient assisté à une scène des plus horribles. Peut être était-ce leur fin à tous qu'ils allaient annoncer. Elle arriva à manger quelques petits bouts du ragoût et de la tarte à la courge faite par les bons soins de Pansy, au plus grand étonnement de tous. Puis vint l'heure du bilan. Les mines grises, Tonks, Hermione, Rémus et Drago firent un bilan de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Quand vint le tour de la description du conseil, Drago du prendre la parole.  
Il expliqua en détail ce qu'il avait vu et surtout que Luna était en vie. Tous bondirent de joie, mais le serpentard ne leur laissa pas l'occasion de se réjouir. Il décrivit en détail ce à quoi elle devait faire face et surtout la torture dont elle avait été la cible. Madame Weasley eut du mal à se remettre. Hermione restait impassible, se remémorant le moment où elle avait vu Luna pour la dernière fois, tendant le bras à son bourreau. Cherchant bien dans ses souvenirs, Drago l'avait empêché de voir la suite en la ramenant au dortoir. Puis était venu le conseil le lendemain où le frère du roi avait lancé une phrase étrange « si j'ai agit ainsi hier… ». Tout coïncidait. Il avait voulu Luna pour lui. Elle avait fait preuve de courage et était digne de la lignée royale.  
Neville ne disait plus rien, il ne pleurait pas, ne criait pas, ne participait même pas à la discussion animée autour de la table. Ron, comme à son habitude reprochait à Drago de n'avoir pas agit.

-Tu oublies que j'étais là également ! avait couper court Rémus. J'ai voulu agir, mais Drago m'en a empêché et il a bien fait. Nous ne pouvions rien y faire si ce n'est faire remarquer notre présence et mettre plus de monde en danger. Nous ne pouvions rien faire. Avait-il déclaré à l'intention de Neville. Mais nous ne pouvons cependant pas l'accepter. Luna est en vie et nous lui devons de ne pas l'abandonner. Nous devons aller la chercher et toi seul, Neville peut nous y aider.

Les recherches du jeune homme concernant l'apnaya étaient désormais leur seule arme. Spanglorn était reparti auprès des siens, mais il reviendrait le lendemain et l'entraînement allait être rude. Tous étaient plus motivés que jamais à présent. Voldemort n'était même plus au centre des préoccupations. Les deux miroirs furent détruits et il faudrait à présent provoquer la rencontre finale entre lui et Harry. Mais en attendant, les morgoles restaient une priorité. L'atmosphère était vraiment tendue et personne n'osait plus dire un mot. Il leur était absolument impossible d'aller dormir, malgré les encouragements de Madame Weasley, leur certifiant que manquer de sommeil n'aiderait en rien la lutte. Mais même elle manquait de conviction dans ses propres paroles. Finalement, les adultes allèrent peu à peu se coucher, laissant les adolescents seuls dans le salon. Personne ne parlait, tous pensaient à Luna comme ils l'avaient fait déjà auparavant. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en s'imaginant quelques semaines en arrière. Voila ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre lorsqu'elle était loin d'eux. Ils étaient certes en sécurité, mais dans un équilibre tout à fait précaire et si impuissant face à la situation. Même les bras de Drago avaient du mal à l'apaiser. Au bout de nombreuses longues minutes, c'est Neville qui enfin décida de rompre le silence.

-Elle est en vie. Je n'avais plus aucun espoir, mais elle est en vie.  
-Comment a-t-elle put entendre parler des vertineux ? demanda Harry  
-Peu importe comment elle a entendu parler des morgoles ou des vertineux, ceci prouve qu'elle a encore tous ses esprits, elle n'a pas pu inventer le nom de vertineux. Dieu seul sait ce dont son père peut bien être au courant. Dommage qu'il ait disparu depuis l'enlèvement de sa fille, nous aurions pu le questionner.  
-Nous en savons déjà bien plus que son père probablement. Rien de ce qu'il aurait pu nous dire ne nous aurait avancé. Affirma Hermione. Non, ce qui doit nous préoccuper pour l'instant, c'est de la sortir de là… et vite.  
-J'y arriverais. D'ailleurs, j'y suis presque. Plus que quelques tests sur l'apnaya que vous avez ramené, et nous pourrons passer à l'attaque.  
-Comment ça passer à l'attaque ? questionnèrent ensemble Hermione et Drago.  
-Disons que pendant votre petite excursion, nous avons mis au point un plan pour assassiner le roi. Déclara Harry. Si nous tuons la tête, nous désorganisons le reste et déstabilisons les plans de Voldemort par la même occasion.  
-hum ! ces gryffondors, tous plus stupides les uns que les autres… laissa échapper Drago, provoquant l'indignation de tous, dont Hermione qui chercha à échapper à son étreinte, mais il l'en empêcha. Je plaisantais Herimone. Insista-t-il. Mais reconnaît, ce plan, en plus d'être incertain est voué à l'échec. C'est peut être un peuple chétif en apparence, mais même privés de magie, ce sont de véritables guerriers. Tu te souviens Hermione… rien qu'avec un seul…  
-Il dit vrai ! dût-elle admettre. Nous avons eu de la chance lorsque nous en avons tué un, c'était un véritable coup de chance.  
-Quoi ? vous en avez affronté un ? s'étonna Ginny, impatiente de connaître la suite. Il était vrai qu'ils en avaient raconté déjà beaucoup sur leur survie, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'énumérer le moindre de leur exploit.  
-peu importe, coupa Harry, la question n'est pas là. Notre plan n'est certes pas parfait, mais c'est le seul dont nous disposons.  
-Explique. Drago avait encore du mal avec les « s'il te plait » et il rajouta ces quelques mots à la fin de sa phrase après avoir reçu un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa belle qui avait décidé de le reprendre en mains.

-très bien. Alors il reste deux conditions à remplir avant de le mettre à exécution. Nous devons tout d'abord nous assurer que l'astuce qu'à trouvé Neville pour décupler l'apnaya fonctionne bien sur la souche que vous avez ramené. Ensuite, nous devons tous apprendre à utiliser nos pouvoirs en présence de cette plante.  
-Et ?  
-Et nous n'aurons plus qu'à nous rendre en morgolie, grâce au processus qu'à trouvé Karina dans un des livres de son père. Harry s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de préciser. Je doute que Spanglorn ne cautionne notre action. Une fois la-bas, nous diffuserons l'apnaya en la dupliquant vitesse express comme neville l'a déjà réalisé. Les morgoles seront alors privé de leur magie, voir même affaiblis. Ensuite, nous n'aurons plus qu'à utiliser nos propres pouvoirs sur la fréquence que le vertineux nous apprendra à invoquer. Nous récupérerons Luna et ferons un petit régicide par la même occasion.

-Mais bien sur. Ironisa Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Non, Drago, c'est pas si incohérent. Précisa Hermione. Risqué, mais pas si bête. Par contre, il faudra nous réfugier dès le départ dans les murs de l'ancienne cité pour dupliquer l'apnaya au calme. Il faudra trop de plante pour absorber la totalité de leurs pouvoirs. Tu te souviens lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de m'attirer à eux ? à plusieurs, ils arrivaient à palier les effets de la plante. Donc il faudra vraiment la dupliquer, en très grand nombre et très rapidement.  
-Il faudra vraiment que vous nous racontiez tout ça dans les détails ! s'amusa Ginny.

Les discussions autour de ce plan allèrent bon train. Drago et Hermione leur firent par de leur expérience et de leurs connaissances du monde morgoles. Peu à peu Ron se mêla à la conversation, tout comme Pansy sur les genoux de laquelle Karina s'était endormie. Tous parlaient avec passion de cette toute petite et infime possibilité de désorganiser le peuple le plus puissant de tous les temps et de vaincre voldemort par la même occasion. L'espace d'une soirée, de ces quelques heures, les antagonismes semblaient provisoirement mis de côté. Ron parlait normalement à hermione et adressa même une réplique à Drago pour avoir plus de précisions sur les armes portées par les morgoles. Pansy participait avec réserve, mais participait tout de même. Patricia semblait de nouveau incluse dans le groupe et harry et Ginny se détendaient peu à peu. Ils jouaient constamment les tampons entre tous et cette position peu confortable devenait de plus en plus pesantes, pour ne pas dire insupportable. Parfois Harry avait véritablement envie de les envoyer balader, leur rappelant qu'au-delà de leurs stupides gamineries d'adolescents attardés, une guerre se profilaient.  
Très vite, les conversations revinrent autour de Luna et des sévices qu'elle avait et allait subir. Immédiatement, Neville les arrêta.

- J'inventerais une potion pouvant lui rendre sa langue, peu importe, mais j'ai espoir maintenant. Je la soutiendrais, je serais là pour elle.

Il se leva, sur de lui et l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Elle est en vie. C'est… c'est un miracle.

Hermione se leva également pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
-Nous allons la ramener parmi nous. Je suis rentrée, elle pourra aussi connaître ce bonheur là Neville, je te le promets sur ce que j'ai de plus cher. Je ne pourrais vivre tant qu'elle sera la-bas.  
Drago ne protesta pas et tous les autres levèrent leur verre pour trinquer à Luna, une jeune femme des plus courageuses et qu'ils allaient sortir de là. Après avoir trinqué à leur réussite, Neville examina les fruits…  
-Je ne pense pas que nous pourrons en faire autre chose que les manger déclara-t-il. Ce sont des fruits tout à fait banaux que nous trouvons à plusieurs endroits du globe dont en Irac.  
-ça se mange vraiment ? questionna Ron avec un petit fruit bien rouge dans les mains.  
-Ron ! comment peux-tu penser à manger à un moment pareil ! questionna Ginny alors que tout le monde l'approuvait.  
-Et bien quoi ? c'est juste pour goûter ! rétorqua-t-il le plus innocemment du monde.

-Tient Ron, si tu veux gouter, prend plutôt un fruit orange. Ce sont les meilleurs ! déclara Hermione le plus sérieusement du monde. Drago écarquilla les yeux alors que le gryffondor changeait de cible pour choisir un des seuls fruits orange du panier, mais Hermione lui fit vite comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à la boucler.

A cette instant, s'il était déjà fou d'elle, il la vénéra. Hermione Granger se vengeait sournoisement, elle avait tout d'une vrai petit serpentarde et il l'embrassa, cherchant au plus profond de son flegme légendaire pour ne pas exploser de rire. A l'instant où Ron avala le fruit Hermione lui murmura un :  
-C'est de bonne guerre Ron ! ce qu'il ne comprit pas immédiatement et même que le lendemain à vrai dire.

La soirée fut très animée. Lorsque Ron commença très rapidement à délirer, Hermione regarda Patricia et lui expliqua les effets des fruits oranges. Les autres s'indignèrent alors que la lionne se défendit quelque peu de son geste. Elle expliqua que Ron avait joué avec les sentiments de Patricia. Qu'elle se sente trahie, c'était une chose, mais elle ne supportait pas que le jeune homme se conduise ainsi avec une autre femme. Patricia ne méritait pas cela et tous en convinrent alors que Ron rigolait tout seul dans son coin. Ginny s'inquiéta tout de même pour son frère en le voyant plus blanc qu'un linge, mais Hermione la rassura rapidement. Elle lui expliqua que le fruit orange était l'équivalent d'une bonne cuite, avec en plus une petite dose de vérité. Elle précisa une chose : interdiction de lui poser une quelconque question. Le ridiculiser était une chose et lui apprendrait la vie, mais lui faire du mal reviendrait à se conduire comme lui et elle se le refusait. En revanche, le voir rigoler et savoir que le lendemain, il allait se lever avec la gueule de bois et un mal de tête horrible lui fit un bien malsain dont elle ne se cacha pas.  
« On ne joue pas avec le cœur des dames », décréta-t-elle. Harry et Neville n'approuvèrent pas, enfin pas totalement, mais ils devaient bien avouer que son comportement ne leur avait pas plus. Après tout, Hermione avait vécu de très rudes épreuves et Ron ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche. Qu'il tombe amoureux de Patricia était une chose, mais qu'il s'en serve simplement pour se consoler pour la rejeter ensuite était inacceptable de sa part. Et tout récalcitrant qu'ils étaient, ils ne purent qu'exploser de rire lorsque Ron leur mima le professeur Rogue en pleine action. Dès que le gryffondor commençait à se livrer, Hermione le remettait sur les railles et lui demandait une nouvelle imitation. Tous les professeurs de Poudlard y passèrent.

Cet instant de détente leur fit le plus grand bien et ils purent enfin s'endormir, tous dans le salon pour tenir compagnie à Ron. Drago ne protesta pas car il pouvait enfin tenir son amazone dans ses bras. Voir ce que les morgoles avaient pu faire endurer à Luna l'avait terrorisé. Il savait que la jeune femme était convoitée par le roi et il n'osait même pas imaginer qu'on puisse faire subir le quart de ces souffrances à son amazone. A cette pensée, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui alors qu'elle s'endormait et la sentit se blottir un peu plus. Elle était bel et bien là, à lui et plutôt mourir que de vivre sans elle. Alors qu'ils sombraient tous les deux dans les profondeurs de la nuit, il l'embrassa tendrement sur les cheveux sans se soucier du regard d'Harry qui avait surpris ce petit geste et sourit de voir son amie si heureuse et choyée. Ce petit acte totalement gratuit ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons : Drago Malefoy était bel et bien sincèrement amoureux d'Hermione.

Le petit groupe fut violemment réveillé par Madame Weasley, indignée qu'ils aient outre passé son organisation sans faille et surtout de voir le rapprochement filles-garçons. Rémus et Tonks se sourirent d'un air entendu et Monsieur Weasley n'en fit même pas cas.  
-Ils n'ont rien fait de mal Molly. Maugréa-t-il en allant chercher son café alors que sa moitié fut forcée de reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas tort.  
Elle s'empressa cependant de les faire se remuer très rapidement, mais alors qu'elle allait énoncer l'ordre de passage pour les deux salles de bains, Ron se releva brutalement, le visage encore marqué des motifs de la table en rotin sur laquelle il s'était avachi. Il murmura un vague « heeeeeeeeeeee » avant de se lever et de courir aux toilettes pour rendre son repas de la veille. Madame Wealsey s'étonna de ce comportement et devant son franc regard de reproche, Hermione s'empressa d'apporter quelques justifications :

-Il n'a pas bu, il a juste avalé un fruit orange… c'était une erreur.  
-Qu'est-ce que ? ah ! Monsieur Spanglorn… adressa-t-elle au vertineux qui venait d'apparaître. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le petit déjeuner ?

Le vertineux déclina poliment l'invitation et les convia le plus rapidement possible à s'entraîner. Tous y mirent une énergie débordante. A la fin de la matinée, Pansy, Neville Ginny et Karina avaient déjà réussi quelques petits exploits magiques en présence de la fameuse plante. Neville avait rapidement pratiqué son teste et la souche rapportée des sous-terrain réagissait exactement de la même manière que celle récolté par Mcgonagall à la surface terrestre.  
Ayant senti la différence d'utilisation de leur magie, les élèves les plus avancés purent aider les autres à progresser plus rapidement et à la fin de la journée, tous arrivaient à faire léviter des objets dans la pièce. Drago et Hermione progressaient également à vitesse grand V. ils pouvaient contrôler quelle émotion ils pouvaient envoyer à l'autre et également recréer un mur de protection sans avoir une peur bleue comme au départ. En revanche, ce mur épuisait l'autre et ne durait que peu de temps.

Au repas du soir, arrivèrent des nouvelles du monde entier. La famille Weasley était certes éparpillée, mais gardait des liens étroits entre tous ses membres. Les rapports allaient tous dans le même sens, même Hagrid ou Maugrey abondèrent dans ce sens. Il était indéniable que Voldemor allait passer à l'action et ce au plan mondial. Il fallait agir vite et anéantir les morgoles. Si Hermione et Drago disaient vrai et que le mage noir puisait dans le collectif de ce peuple si puissant, il aurait un avantage décisif dans la guerre. Il fallait faire vite.

Dès le lendemain matin, Minerva Mcgonagall envoya les hiboux à contre cœur, elle savait que dès leur départ, la guerre serait déclarée et elle n'eut pas tort. La nouvelle fit boule de neige. Voldemor fut mis au courant dès l'arrivée du premier hiboux. Ce que la Directrice des lieux n'avait pas prévu, c'était la réaction d'un tout autre peuple, dont les espions rodaient dans tous les coins. La riposte fut terrible.


	35. Riposte

La journée du mercredi ne fut pas différente des précédentes pour les habitants du square. Isolés du reste du monde, ils se concentraient avant tout sur l'apprentissage de la magie. Une fois le premier déclic survenu, les progrès de chacun semblaient fulgurants. Le plus dur avait sans aucun doute été de comprendre le concept d'ondes et de fréquences différentes. Mais ensuite, les principes à appliquer ne différaient pas de ce qu'ils avaient toujours connu.  
A Poudlard, les élèves furent convoqués dès leur réveil dans la grande salle. La Directrice leur annonça que leurs parents venaient d'être informés de la fermeture de l'école. Les cours étaient désormais suspendus.

« Chers élèves  
L'annonce que je viens formuler aujourd'hui devant vous ne doit pas être une véritable surprise. Personne n'ignore que le monde sorcier traverse la période la plus noire de toute son existence. Nous avons à présent deux ennemis à affronter et les esprits s'échauffent. Nous ne pouvons plus assurer votre sécurité, même à Poudlard. Après de maintes réflexions, nous avons décidé de fermer l'école et de vous renvoyer auprès de vos familles. Personne n'est à l'abri désormais.

Elle marqua une pause, comme si la phrase qui suivait était trop lourde à soulever afin que tous puissent l'entendre.

Nous sommes en guerre.

Dans la salle, personne ne parlait, aucun chahut, aucun murmure. Tous comprenaient la gravité du moment et l'ensemble des étudiants se suspendait à ses lèvres.

Vous allez devoir choisir votre camp. J'aimerais toutefois attirer votre attention sur un point très important. Pensez par vous-même. Vous n'avez plus le luxe de vous comporter comme les enfants que vous êtes. Alors je vous en prie, réfléchissez longuement à la situation, à ce que va être le monde si tel ou tel parti gagne. Car oui ! Nous en sommes là. Un des partis va l'emporter, alors interrogez votre cœur, ne cherchez pas à raisonner selon ce que l'on vous a appris. Cherchez plutôt au plus profond de vous même quelle est la cause que vous avez envie de défendre.

Nous vous laissons jusqu'à demain matin 8 heures, heure à laquelle le Poudlard Express vous ramènera parmi les vôtres. Aujourd'hui, le temps est à la réflexion. Préparez vos affaires, faites vos bagages et demandez-vous quel monde vous désirez pour vous, pour votre famille. Sachez que rien n'est impossible et que ceux qui veulent de l'aide la trouveront toujours à Poudlard. Mon bureau vous est entièrement ouvert.

Maintenant chers élèves, retournez dans vos dortoirs et préparez-vous aux temps qui arrivent. Soyez forts, courageux et que cette journée de réflexion vous soit profitable ».

Lorsqu'elle quitta la salle pour aller rejoindre son bureau, Minerva laissa un calme inquiétant et inédit dans la grande salle, d'habitude si pleine de vie.

Au square, tous avançaient rapidement. En une demie-journée, tout semblait prendre place, se cadrer dans de nouvelles normes. Les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient rapidement les unes dans les autres, formant un tableau de plus en plus harmonieux. Ho évidemment, Ron en voulait à Hermione du mauvais tour qu'elle lui avait joué la veille mais, après tout, ça n'était pas bien méchant et puis… la voir de nouveau rire avec cette pointe de malice dans les yeux n'avait pas de prix.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tous se focalisaient sur leurs objectifs. Avec l'annonce faite à Poudlard, ils s'attendaient à voir déferler les foudres de Voldemort d'ici quelques jours. Le pousser à agir précipitamment était leur seule défense. Il semblait trop prendre son temps, lui laisser l'opportunité de rassembler ses forces et même de puiser dans le collectif n'aboutirait qu'à leur propre perte.  
Et puis comment faire face à ce peuple si terrifiant des Morgoles si les sorciers eux-mêmes étaient en guerre ?

Au repas du soir, les esprits s'enflammèrent. Tous les progrès faits dans la journée étaient plus qu'encourageants, mais l'avenir terrifiant qui les attendait les rattachait basiquement au sol. Les humeurs passaient du très haut au très bas en fonction des remarques de chacun et tous semblaient un peu perdus. Mais les membres du square s'accordaient au moins sur un point : l'odeur se dégageant du ragoût de potiron de Madame Weasley ainsi que du gratin de pates imposait une pause bien méritée. Mourir de faim avant la grande guerre ne serait d'aucune utilité ! L'entraînement était absolument épuisant et leurs estomacs criaient famine. Mais lorsque la cuisinière empoigna le plat de ragoût pour l'amener sur la table, l'arrivée en trombe de la directrice la fit sursauter et le plat finit dramatiquement sur le sol.

-Merlin Minerva vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! s'écria-t-elle, attendant une justification pour cette arrivée peu orthodoxe…

La Directrice semblait défaite. Elle restait figée là, au milieu de la pièce sans faire le moindre mouvement ou dire un seul mot, les yeux fixés dans le vague. L'assemblée entière se suspendait à sa respiration elle-même désorganisée. Peu à peu, sans prononcer un mot, la peur, puis la terreur les gagna tous. Molly ne chercha même pas à ramasser le ragoût qui dégoulinait entre les pieds de chaises et se précipita vers elle pour la prendre par les épaules :

-Minerva ! Qu'y a-t-il ? Calmez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité. Respirez.

A ces mots, la Directrice releva les yeux pour fixer Hermione qui sentit une vague de frissons la parcourir.  
-Expliquez-nous… calmement ! Sa voix se faisait implorante, l'état psychique de la directrice n'était pas seulement inquiétant, mais porteur de la marque des ténèbres les plus abyssales.  
-Ils… ils sont tous…

Plus personne ne respirait, suivant la bouche ouverte le cours de ses divagations.

- Merlin nous sommes perdus ! expira-t-elle.  
- Mais quoi enfin ? s'énerva Harry, persuadé d'y voir la marque de Voldemort, alors que Molly conduisait la directrice autour de la table pour qu'elle s'assoie.

-Les Morgoles ! Ils ont envahi l'école si rapidement que je n'ai même pas senti leur présence comme la première fois. Ils étaient là. Et… ils ont enlevé tout le monde.  
-Quoi ? s'écrièrent ensemble tous les membres présents.

Elle releva les yeux pour faire face à leurs interrogations :  
-Ils ont enlevé toutes les personnes présentes à Poudlard, filles, garçons, professeurs, elfes, tout le monde. Poudlard est un royaume fantôme désormais.  
-Mais… mais c'est impossible ! s'emporta Hermione, pourquoi auraient-ils fait une telle chose ? A quoi tout cela peut bien leur servir ? C'est…  
-Oui Minerva, comment se fait-il qu'ils aient porté une telle attaque ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous là ? se soucia Rémus. Et…  
-Je suis porteuse d'un message, le coupa la femme dont le poids des années accablait ses épaules autrefois si stables. Voilà pourquoi je suis en vie, et la seule rescapée de cette attaque. Tous les membres disparus de Poudlard retrouveront leur liberté… enchaîna-t-elle de peur de ne pouvoir continuer si elle attendait trop… si… Miss Granger se livre à eux avant demain midi.  
-Quoi ? Mais c'est une blague ? s'emporta Drago avant qu'un brouhaha général n'envahisse la pièce.

Hermione, plongée dans ses pensées, ne prononçait pas un seul mot alors que tout le monde autour d'elle s'emportait sans même lui prêter attention. Les arguments fusaient dans tous les sens, mais il fallait admettre qu'aucun n'était véritablement pertinent. Comment justifier la vie d'une personne face à celle de centaines d'innocents ? Et Hermione le savait bien, elle fit très rapidement le calcul. Pourtant tous, sans aucune exception, s'emportait en abondant dans le même sens. La jeune femme ne pouvait se sacrifier et ils s'en prenaient à la pauvre directrice littéralement défaite, comme si elle avait argumenté pour livrer la Gryffondor, ce qui était faux !

Drago et Ron semblaient les meilleurs amis du monde, déterminés à ne pas céder à ces monstres, surenchérissant à chaque phrase de l'autre pour lui donner plus de poids et aller en son sens. C'est alors que la principale intéressée décida de réagir !

-Je suis obligée d'y aller…

Hermione n'avait pourtant pas prononcé ces mots très fort, mais ils eurent un impact démesuré, toutes les conversation et les hurlement s'interrompirent pour lui laisser place.

-C'est hors de question Hermione ! Je ne te laisserai pas y aller, n'y pense même pas !

La jeune femme dévisagea Drago avec insistance comme s'il venait de proférer un blasphème. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, le regard aussi explicite que n'importe quel discours argumenté de trois heures. Il était clair que son amant venait de dépasser les prérogatives permises par leur relation.

-Je sais, le choix t'appartient, rectifia-t-il, mais te livrer ne les ramènera pas, ce serait un sacrifice totalement inutile.  
-Il n'a pas tort, intervient Rémus. Les Morgoles sont dénués de toute compassion, ils ont de nouveaux esclaves, ils ne les rendront pas. Tu ne peux rien faire pour changer ceci Hermione, mais nous devons revoir nos plans, il faut te mettre en sécurité déjà, ensuite nous pourrons…  
-Ca suffit ! Stop ! asséna-t-elle pour couvrir les voix tout en se levant. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, rien ! Vous savez tous très bien que nous n'avons aucun choix ! AUCUN j'ai dit ! cria-t-elle un peu plus fort alors que plusieurs commençaient à ouvrir la bouche. Que vaut ma vie contre celle de centaines de personnes hein ? Qui suis-je pour condamner tous ces gens. Et si vous me connaissiez si bien, vous sauriez parfaitement que désormais ma vie est terminée. Comment osez-vous insinuer que je pourrais vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience ?  
-Hermione tu sais bien que…  
-Tais-toi Ron ! Vous ne connaissez pas les Morgoles comme Drago et moi les connaissons ! Ils ne peuvent garder un nombre trop important d'esclaves et encore moins leur injecter le Nymphomins . Ils n'auraient donc aucun intérêt à les garder une fois que je me serais livrée. En revanche, si je ne cède pas à leurs exigences, je crains pour la vie de toutes ces personnes. Le roi est coléreux, capricieux et cruel. Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a fait à Luna ? Et je ne parle pas de tout ce à quoi Drago et moi avons assisté. Je ne peux pas être responsable de ceci.

Les sanglots commençaient à prendre le pas sur la tonalité de sa si douce voix, mais elle n'en fit pas cas et poursuivit sa tirade.

- Alors voici ce que nous allons faire. Nous allons tous finir ce repas, et elle fit apparaître sur la table tout un panel de mets tous aussi ragoûtant les uns que les autres, grâce à la magie inculquée par Spanglorn. Ensuite nous irons tous nous coucher, et Drago et moi auront une chambre à part (ce à quoi Madame Weasley ne put rétorquer quoi que ce soit). Demain matin nous poursuivrons les cours avec notre ami vertineux. A midi j'irai au rendez-vous, à Poudlard je présume ? interrogea-t-elle la Directrice qui lui répondit d'un vague hochement de tête. Et vous, vous ferrez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour me sortir de là en mettant notre plan à exécution, celui que nous voulions utiliser pour Luna. Les captifs seront libérés, je vous le certifie. Des questions ?

-Hermione…. murmura Harry  
-J'ai dis : des questions sur le déroulement des évènements ? reprit-elle un peu plus fort, le regard inébranlable et avec une détermination émouvante.

Les têtes se baissèrent sur les assiettes, Ginny pleurait en silence alors que les adultes semblaient tous réfléchir à un moyen de contrecarrer l'argumentation sans faille de la jeune élève.

-Bien, alors mangeons, ceci est probablement l'un de mes derniers repas « normaux » avant que vous veniez me chercher et vu que vous n'êtes pas encore prêts, je me doute que ça ne sera pas le soir même. Donc profitons. Ron, ne garde pas les spaghettis pour toi, donne m'en je meurs de faim.

Il était évident que ce dernier point n'était qu'un grossier mensonge, mais elle préférait ne pas trop penser aux événements qui se dérouleraient le lendemain et ce soir, elle avait besoin de « normalité ». Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à regarder Drago qui restait sans voix, les yeux rivés sur elle, l'esprit plus brûlant que jamais. Le repas se poursuivit dans le silence le plus total. Parfois quelqu'un soulevait un « et si » immédiatement rabroué par Hermione. Elle se força à avaler le plus possible de nourriture jusqu'à se sentir nauséeuse, mais peu lui importait. Les aliments n'avaient absolument aucune saveur, même ses plats préférés lui paraissaient aussi insipides qu'une galette de riz soufflé. Elle pensait à ses parents, momentanément rentrés dans le monde des moldus… Sa décision était prise, elle partirait sans les avertir, refusant de leur dire au revoir sachant pertinemment qu'ils refuseraient de la laisser partir et quel drame une telle confrontation apporterait.

Sans plus de cérémonie, tous allèrent se coucher. Hermione et Drago obtinrent ce que la jeune demoiselle avait exigé : une chambre pour tous les deux. Tout ce cérémonial ressemblait fortement aux derniers instants d'un condamné à mort. Une fois allongée dans les bras de Drago, aucun d'eux ne pu prononcer le moindre mot. Le serpentard muet de tout argument la serrait contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle s'envole. Il songea à l'assommer, l'endormir avec un sort jusqu'à ce que cette guerre soit finie pour la protéger, mais cela reviendrait également à la perdre et ne la protégerait en rien. Plusieurs fois dans la soirée il lui murmura : je viendrai te chercher. Elle acquiesçait tantôt d'un signe de tête, tantôt d'un « je sais » mal assuré.  
Ce soir là, ils ne firent pas l'amour, incapables de se donner au plaisir charnel, même si cet instant risquait d'être le dernier. L'un et l'autre avait besoin de sentir la présence de l'être aimé mais les esprits n'était pas libres pour autant. Hermione cherchait également une échappatoire possible, n'importe laquelle, mais les mots qu'elle avait elle même prononcé lors du repas semblaient inébranlables.

Le jeune couple s'endormit ainsi à force de fatigue et de lassitude. Ce n'est que plus tard dans la nuit qu'Hermione se leva et s'habilla en silence. Elle regarda son sac posé dans un coin de la pièce, à quoi bon le prendre ? Elle n'avait besoin de rien là où elle allait. Une fois prête, elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit où Drago dormait d'un sommeil agité. Elle le contempla longuement et se concentra sur la chance qu'elle avait eu de pouvoir le redécouvrir. Une vague d'angoisse la submergea alors qu'elle repensait à leur dortoir et à l'horreur des sous-terrains, d'ici moins d'une heure elle y serait à nouveau…  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Drago en cherchant maladroitement à ouvrir des yeux pleins de sommeil.  
Cette soudaine intervention l'obligea à sortir de ses rêveries, « trop tôt » pensa-t-elle, il lui fallait encore un peu de temps. Mais après tout ça n'était que reculer une échéance inévitable de toute manière.  
-Drago je m'en vais, lança-t-elle de but en blanc pour ne pas avoir à expliquer un choix déjà bien trop lourd à porter.  
Cette simple et toute petite phrase eut le même effet sur le serpentard que si on lui avait injecté une forte dose d'adrénaline. Il bondit du lit, paniqué…  
-J'ai dormi tout ce temps ? C'est midi ? C'est… puis il put constater que la nuit avait pris possession du ciel depuis quelques heures à peine et qu'il avait dormi une heure tout au plus.  
-Non Drago, mais je vais à Poudlard maintenant. Je ne pouvais partir sans te dire au revoir…  
-Hermione… souffla-t-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle et en entourant son visage de ses mains. Hermione, tu ne peux pas partir si vite, pas comme ça ! Nous avons jusqu'à demain pour trouver une solution… enfin je ne sais pas, tu ne peux pas…

Il cherchait désespérément une explication contre laquelle il pourrait apporter des arguments et la faire rester auprès de lui, mais elle ne disait plus rien, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle avait à faire, même si son regard exprimait un désespoir incommensurable malgré elle.

-Il faut que tu dises au revoir à tout le monde, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, ça n'est pas très gryffondor ça.  
-Parce que tu penses que des adieux déchirants apporteront quelque chose de positif ? Non, je veux partir ainsi, vous avez les consignes de venir me chercher, faites-le donc, je vous attends. Tout repose entre vos mains. Mais je voulais que toi tu saches une chose avant...

Alors qu'elle tentait de justifier un acte injustifiable, la confusion envahissait son partenaire. Il lui en voulait terriblement de partir si vite et de ne pas profiter au maximum de chaque heure de répit qui leur étaient offertes. Mais, en même temps, il comprenait sa démarche et son désespoir happait toutes ses émotions dans un gouffre sans fin. Son visage n'exprimait plus rien, froid serpentard odieux de Poudlard, il redevenait ce qu'il avait appris à masquer à ses côtés. Mais Hermione le comprit et ne chercha pas à contrecarrer ce revirement d'émotions. Elle savait que chaque mot qu'elle prononcerait irait se loger au fin fond de son cœur et qu'il garderait ce don exclusivement à lui, comme le plus précieux des trésors. Elle poursuivit donc son explication.

- Je ne peux pas laisser les otages plus longtemps entre leurs mains. Plusieurs filles étaient mortes rapidement après leur arrivée en Morgolie à cause de l'air putride et de l'humidité ambiante. Si l'un d'eux était déjà malade en arrivant, chaque minute compte pour ne pas que les infections se propagent. Je dois y aller, et vite ! Mais Drago il faut que tu me promettes une chose.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête pour ne pas l'interrompre, suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Je sais que vous allez tout faire pour venir me chercher, j'en suis convaincue, mais… mais ce sont les Morgoles ! Notre plan a peu, très peu de chances de fonctionner, soyons réalistes. Nous ignorons jusqu'où peut s'étendre la puissance du collectif et si vous arriverez à dupliquer l'apnaya dans des proportions suffisantes, nous ignorons si nous pourrons utiliser nos pouvoirs dans le cadre d'un combat… Pour faire court, la réussite est loin d'être assurée. S'il fait de moi sa reine… non arrête, ne dit rien le coupa-t-elle alors qu'il tentait de protester. S'il fait de moi sa reine, reprit-elle toujours aussi déterminée, je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les confiner au fin fond des entrailles de la terre. Mais dans ce cas là, tu dois me promettre de ne plus me chercher.  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander ça… murmura-t-il alors qu'il écoutait ces paroles à peine crédibles.  
-Si Drago ! Pour la paix de mon esprit et de mon âme, s'il te plait refait ta vie. Gagnez cette guerre contre Voldemort et refais ta vie. Si je sais que ton âme est tourmentée, la situation sera encore plus pénible pour moi. Ne m'oublie pas, garde toujours une petite place pour moi dans ton cœur, juste ici.  
Elle pointa sa poitrine du bout du doigt sans trop oser le regarder. Drago en profita à ce moment pour l'attirer tout contre lui. Il la sentit alors s'agripper à son cou et se laisser aller une dernière fois aux émotions qui la submergeaient.  
-Ne m'oublie pas mais profite de la vie, profite pour nous deux. Je vivrai à travers toi et toute la joie que tu pourras ressentir. N'oublie pas que nos émotions sont liées, je le ressentirais certainement.

Aucune larme ne coula ce soir là. Ils étaient tous les deux bien au-delà de la tristesse ou de la peine. S'ils commençaient à libérer leurs émotions, leurs deux corps s'écrouleraient probablement telles des poupées en chiffon sans consistance et des centaines de vie reposaient sur les frêles épaules de ces deux jeunes adultes. Ils s'embrassèrent alors une dernière fois, la douceur de leur étreinte se mêla à l'âpre douleur de la réalité. C'est ce moment si parfait qu'Hermione choisit pour faire face à son destin. Elle se recula doucement en fermant les yeux, puis les rouvrit une dernière fois pour graver le visage de celui qui lui avait fait découvrir ce qu'était l'amour une dernière fois dans sa mémoire. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue et sentit son visage presser légèrement sa paume. Elle put alors lire un « je t'en prie ne fais pas ça » dans le regard de Drago, mais il eut la décence de ne pas l'exprimer à voix haute et elle l'en remercia.

-Promis, put-elle tout juste lire sur le bout de ses lèvres.

Elle prit ensuite une grande inspiration et transplana brutalement. D'un réflexe, Drago tendit une main désespérée pour la retenir mais ce fut vain. Il tomba à genoux et pleura d'un désespoir nourri par une rage sans fin.


	36. Soulmate never die

Non non j'ai pas abandonné ! je voulais simplement écrire la fin d'une traite. Les chapitres suivant jusqu'à la fin de cette fic sont en correction actuellement ! vili. Bonne lecture et toutes mes excuses pour le retard !

Arrivée dans le hall de Poudlard, Hermione décida de ranger ses émotions dans un tiroir dont elle venait de confier la clé à Drago. L'ancienne école n'était plus qu'un vieux bâtiment délabré. Les courants d'air semblaient maîtres des couloirs et chassaient l'ambiance chaleureuse qui avait toujours imprégné les murs. Aucune chance de se sentir chez soi comme avant, à présent. Comment une telle tragédie avait-elle pu se produire si vite ? Cette école avait abrité des générations d'étudiants dont quelques gravures sur les murs ici et là attestaient de leur présence jadis. Mais les réminiscences de rires, de joies et de peines avaient totalement été balayées.  
Une présence fit cependant sursauter la Gryffondor : Peeves passa devant elle en flottant comme une âme errante, la tête basse et les épaules courbées, il tourna à peine la tête vers elle, sans aucune expression et continua son chemin. Plus rien n'était comme avant, mais après avoir réussi à transplaner à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, difficile d'être surprise par quoi que ce soit. Poudlard avait définitivement perdu toute sa magie.  
« Heureusement que Dumbledore n'est plus là pour assister à ce carnage. Ça l'aurait tué ! » pensa-t-elle avec une ironie morbide.  
Elle se dirigea lentement vers la Grande Salle. Le long du couloir, les torches n'étaient plus que des bouts de bois calcinés. La nuit régnait en ces lieux, une nuit sombre et froide, une nuit dont le jour n'arriverait probablement plus jamais à triompher. Sans savoir précisément où elle devait aller, la jeune femme se dirigea instinctivement vers la Grande Salle. A peine y mit-elle les pieds qu'une silhouette postée vers l'ancienne table des professeurs s'évanouit de son champ de vision. L'apparition avait été si brève qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de sursauter ni même d'être surprise.  
« Un garde » pensa-t-elle. Forcément, le roi de ce peuple si puissant n'allait pas l'attendre planté comme un piquet toute la nuit.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la table des Gryffondor, compta scrupuleusement les chaises et s'assit à sa place de toujours. Résignée, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la venue du roi ou d'un garde, peu lui importait. A cet instant, elle mourrait. Ses pensées divaguaient sur les moments les plus heureux de son existence, tel un suicidaire en chute libre qui verrait défiler le film de sa vie devant ses yeux. Ses parents, ses amis, Poudlard, Drago…

« Elle est donc venue ! » s'exprima une voix froide et méprisante qui la sortit de son état léthargique. Sans se lever, Hermione regarda la créature en face d'elle. Parfaite nouvelle Serpentard, aucune de ses émotions ne transparaissait de son visage. Les deux ennemis restèrent un moment à se jauger ainsi.

- Voldemort ! prononça-t-elle distinctement sur un ton neutre.  
- Dis-moi comment une sous-espèce de l'humanité comme toi peut-elle oser prononcer mon nom ? s'indigna-t-il d'un faux amusement. Mais Hermione ne répondit rien.  
- Debout, sang impur ! ordonna-t-il. Je dois te conduire vers le dernier lieu de ta sinistre vie.

Cette information, en revanche, fit réagir la belle. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage, rendant son interlocuteur d'abord perplexe, puis irrité comme un enfant de six ans.

- Les Sang de Bourbe sont-il si simples d'esprit que tu ne comprennes pas quelle est ta destinée à présent ?

Hermione se leva doucement et se dirigea d'une démarche assurée vers lui, se posta juste devant le mage noir et le regarda bien dans les yeux ce qui, en soi, était une véritable marque de défi.

- Vous n'êtes que le chien du roi Morgole. Il vous envoie chercher son nonos et vous le lui rapportez fidèlement et sagement. Pathétique ! ricana-t-elle pour le provoquer.

- Il suffit ! hurla-t-il en la frappant violemment au visage, la faisant pivoter d'un quart de tour, mais la jeune femme n'en perdit pas la parole pour autant.

- Alors ? Quel effet cela vous fait d'avoir à servir une fille de Moldus ? Dites moi, ô vous le plus grand mage de tous les temps ! reprit-elle avec une moquerie non dissimulée dans la voix. Que ressentez vous à l'idée de me servir ? Parce que oui, vous allez me servir. Ne croyez pas qu'une fois unie à cette bête je n'essayerai pas de la diriger. Il vous méprise tout comme vous méprisez les Moldus. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de cloportes pour eux.

- Tais-toi ! hurla-t-il.  
Mais cet excès de colère n'eut pour effet que de conforter Hermione dans son raisonnement. C'est donc avec un petit sourire en coin qu'elle poursuivit.  
- Je vous ferai exterminer. Les plantes que vous leur apportiez, je leur apprendrai à s'en passer. La pseudo-aide que vous leur fournissiez ne servira plus à rien. Ils feront de vous des esclaves et je vous prendrai comme mon jouet personnel.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle prononçait ces paroles, elle voyait le visage de Voldemort passer par plusieurs expressions plutôt déconcertantes. Il réalisait qu'en effet, elle n'avait peut-être pas tort. Sa baguette commença à se lever dans sa direction. Une lutte intérieure s'opérait, il voulait à tout prix se servir du collectif comme convenu pour assurer sa victoire sur le monde sorcier, mais ses lèvres étaient au bord de l'Avada Kedavra devant ce sous produit de la race humaine qui osait le défier. Comprenant tout à fait la dualité de son esprit, le regard de la Gryffondor se durcit et elle continua de plus belle.

- Posez cette baguette, Voldy, ce n'est pas une posture que l'on doit prendre devant sa reine, le défia-t-elle.

Ces paroles furent celles de trop

-Avada…  
-NON ! hurla une voix derrière eux coupant Voldemort en plein élan alors qu'Hermione souriait, prête à accueillir la mort à bras ouverts.  
- Maître, s'excusa Rogue, Maître, elle vous provoque pour mourir de votre main ! Mais pensez aux conséquences que cela aurait. Nous avons besoin du collectif. Cette misérable Sang de Bourbe ne sera que l'objet sexuel du roi.

Le mage noir mit quelque temps à intégrer ces paroles et la jeune femme put voir à regret la haine diminuer dans son regard, et sa baguette se baisser progressivement. Il reprenait le contrôle de lui même.  
- Je salue ta tentative… admit-il sadiquement avant de poursuivre : en route !

Alors qu'il se tournait, Hermione fusilla Rogue du regard, il venait de faire échouer son plan alors que, d'après la Directrice, il devait être de leur côté. Mourir de la main de Voldemort lui aurait évité le calvaire qu'elle allait vivre, sans parler que les Morgoles n'auraient pas laissé passer son meurtre et qu'ils auraient probablement anéanti Voldemort. Le dernier espoir de victoire venait de s'envoler.

- Maître… s'inclina Rogue. Laissez-moi la conduire jusqu'à eux. Une telle besogne n'incombe pas à votre prestance.  
- Tu as raison, j'ai bien d'autres préoccupations que de livrer un vulgaire paquet, cracha-t-il avec dédain pour reprendre le contrôle. Cette nuit est une grande nuit.

Sur ces paroles, le maître des Mangemorts transplana, laissant la jeune femme seule face à Rogue.

- Alors McGonagall se trompait ! Vous êtes bien de son côté à lui, le méprisa-t-elle du regard.  
- Et moi, je pensais Miss « je sais tout » plus réfléchie !

A ces mots, l'orgueil d'Hermione fut piqué au vif et elle se redressa légèrement, à la fois surprise et vexée, attendant une explication.  
- Mourir ne vous servira à rien. Vous aviez raison, nous avons besoin d'un allié pouvant influencer les actes des Morgoles. Sans cela, nous n'arriverons jamais à vaincre ses troupes à lui, croyez-moi. Ils ont construit un réseau que vous ne pouvez soupçonner. Les horcruxes ont peut-être été tous détruits avec le miroir, mais il n'en reste pas moins un des mages les plus puissants de tous les temps et Potter n'est encore qu'un gamin capricieux. L'Ordre du Phénix a moitié moins de forces que son adversaire. Vous comprenez maintenant ?

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux interlocuteurs. Rogue laissait chacun de ses mots pénétrer dans l'esprit de la jeune femme pour qu'elle fasse rapidement le calcul. Mais leur temps étant compté, il reprit donc aussitôt son argumentation :

- Vous allez vous rendre en Morgolie et épouser, ou je ne sais pas quelle est leur coutume, mais vous unir au roi. Ensuite, et peu à peu, vous pourrez diriger ses actes. Au début, il ne vous écoutera probablement pas, mais vu votre caractère, je compte sur vous pour ne pas abandonner. Il faudra construire votre autorité pierre par pierre.  
- Mais nous n'en avons pas le temps ! Voldemort va lancer son attaque contre le monde de la magie d'une minute à l'autre, je présume, et comment pourrons-nous résister si ce que vous dites est vrai ? Il faut agir immédiatement !  
- J'y ai pensé. Il faudrait amener Voldemort en Morgolie et le pousser à la faute devant le roi morgole. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour réfléchir. Et si… si je me débrouillais pour organiser une rencontre rapidement et que vous le provoquiez de nouveau en présence du roi morgole ?  
- C'est une possibilité, répondit-elle sérieusement. Lors de la cérémonie d'union peut-être ?  
- Soit !  
- C'est un peu léger comme plan, s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
- Certes, mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'en discuter plus longuement. D'ailleurs, en route !

Il sortit sa baguette, et décrivit un cercle dans l'espace autour d'eux. Hermione l'entendit vaguement psalmodier des phrases dans une langue qui ne ressemblait ni à de l'anglais, ni à du latin. Puis il la prit par le bras et la fit reculer de quelques pas. En une seconde, un vortex bleu apparu à l'endroit où il avait dessiné le cercle fictif. Sans dire un mot ni lâcher son bras il s'avança droit dans le cercle phosphorescent et prit la route de la Morgolie. Hermione se sentit happée par une force énorme et n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui arrivait. L'instant d'après, elle était dans la salle du portail, là où elle avait trébuché lors de leur tentative d'évasion avec Drago. Le froid la saisit de nouveau, puis ses poumons réagirent à l'atmosphère putride des lieux en lui provoquant une quinte de toux. Ses yeux mirent également quelques secondes à s'habituer à la lumière artificielle ambiante. Elle y était. Une vague de frissons la parcourut avant que des tremblements plus importants ne la secouent. Etait-ce la peur, le froid, les souvenirs trop lourds ou bien une combinaison de tous ces éléments ? Peu importait. De toute manière, les alarmes sonnaient déjà, provoquant des vibrations jusque dans les murs.  
Rogue ne la regardait même pas. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione s'imagina qu'il avait un peu de compassion pour elle, mais cette idée lui sortit vite de l'esprit lorsqu'il la poussa en avant vers le premier garde en disant :  
- Voilà, le contrat est rempli. A vous d'en faire ce que bon vous semble et il traversa de nouveau le portail sans un regard pour elle.

Hermione fut emmenée devant le roi directement. Elle remarqua qu'elle restait libre, aucune chaîne, aucun lien n'entravait ses mouvements. Alors qu'on la guidait dans le dédale de la nouvelle cité, ses repères se brouillaient. Elle reconnaissait certains lieux, mais l'angle nouveau sous lesquels elle les découvrait mettait l'équilibre de ses sens à mal. Machinalement, elle tentait de repérer les fenêtres par lesquelles on pouvait accéder à la nouvelle cité. Mais à quoi bon cela lui servait ? Si elle s'enfuyait, l'ensemble des otages serait probablement exécuté. Elle était venue ici de son plein gré alors une tentative de fuite serait totalement vaine. Mais à chaque pas, la jeune femme comprenait que sa formidable volonté s'effritait en dépit de tous ses efforts. Le silence qui régnait en ces lieux paraissait maître de la vie. Personne ne semblait respirer sous cet amas de terre, comme une étuve aux portes de la désolation. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure de leur progression, le garde et sa prisonnière volontaire croisaient d'autres Morgoles, mais aucun d'entre eux ne lui accorda un seul regard. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, ils ne passèrent pas devant la nurserie, les champs de culture ou encore les geôles, son cœur de Gryffondor ne l'aurait probablement pas supporté.

Une fois proche de la salle du conseil, on la fit attendre dans l'entrée. Un des gardes alla annoncer sa venue.

- Votre Majesté, votre reine est arrivée, annonça le garde dans une révérence très solennelle.  
- Très bien. Faites-la entrer.

Le cœur d'Hermione battit à tout rompre. Elle n'était désormais plus une femme libre, mais bel et bien une esclave au même titre que les autres filles détenues. Une seule pensée lui permit de conserver ses esprits et de trouver le courage d'avancer lorsqu'on lui en donna l'ordre : elle avait une rôle à jouer. Une mission si importante que le sort du monde sorcier en dépendait. Tout reposait sur ses épaules, aucune erreur ne lui était permise. Puis vient l'instant du face à face.

La créature ordonna à ses sbires de se retirer. Ils eurent un instant d'hésitation mais son regard ne leur laissa pas le loisir de la protestation. Une fois seuls, ils se jaugèrent l'un et l'autre, droit dans les yeux et Hermione refusa de baisser les siens. C'est le roi qui perdit la bataille, mais ce n'était que pour mieux observer l'ensemble de son corps.

- Il va falloir vous trouver une tenue adéquate. Nos femelles s'en chargeront. Je vous donne trois de vos lunes pour vous préparer et être digne de votre nouveau roi. Ensuite, nous organiserons la cérémonie de liage. Et ensuite…  
- Et les otages ? Vous allez les libérer ? le coupa-t-elle de but en blanc.

Aussitôt le roi s'immobilisa, choqué devant l'impertinence dont elle venait de faire preuve.  
- Refaites-moi un coup comme ça et vous êtes morte. On n'interrompt pas le roi morgole, assena-t-il sur un ton ferme et menaçant, sans pour autant hausser la voix.  
- Oui, mais il me faut des réponses, nous avions un engagement et le temps presse, poursuivit-elle en dépit du danger. De plus, si vous me vouliez pour reine, ce n'est pas pour m'injecter votre poison et que je devienne comme les autres filles, donc ne vous attendez pas à ce que je reste sans rien dire.  
- Vous marquez un point !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Elle s'attendait à des représailles physiques mais rien… elle resta ainsi, la bouche ouverte à le regarder, sans pouvoir bouger une seule parcelle de son corps. Dans ses tempes résonnaient les battements de son cœur tels des tambours sinistres. Pourquoi le grand roi du peuple le plus puissant de tous les temps acceptait de lui concéder un point ?

- Fermez la bouche, ce n'est pas très élégant. Les otages sont libérés en ce moment même. Et quant à vous, je vais vous expliquer comment vont se dérouler les évènements. Je suis le roi de ce peuple et les factions rivales montent, même si le sort du dernier rebelle jeté dans la fosse en a calmé plus d'un. Mais il n'en reste que mon trône est menacé. Asseoir une reine soumise à mes cotés apaisera grandement les esprits. Et j'ai bien dit soumise. Mais, la coupa-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à ouvrir la bouche, mais je vous autorise à vous exprimer librement avec moi, lorsque nous serons seuls et uniquement dans ce cas-à. Compris ?

La jeune femme prit le temps de la réflexion, mais après tout, elle n'avait même pas osé espérer en avoir autant. Les otages allaient être libérés. Si elle se pliait à ces règles, peut-être pourrait-elle le manipuler plus facilement et plus rapidement imposer ses idées…

- Marché conclu. Je ne prononce aucun mot en présence d'autres personnes. Mais avec vous j'expose mes idées ?  
- C'est cela même.  
- Très bien. Et pour l'union dont vous parlez, en quoi consiste-t-elle ?

- Nous allons être unis selon les anciens rites de liages. Ceci consiste à lier nos cœurs. Ce principe n'est plus appliqué chez nous depuis des générations. Nous ne pouvons lier nos cœurs à des filles sans âme. Donc nous le ferons et ensuite vous deviendrez mienne.  
- Nos pouvoir seront-ils liés ?  
- Non ! répondit-il sincèrement. Le seul moyen de lier des pouvoirs est de… puis il s'arrêta. Vous n'avez pas à le savoir. Mais nos pouvoirs ne seront pas liés.

Ce point rassura Hermione qui souffla de soulagement avant de se reprendre. Elle ne partageait ses pouvoirs qu'avec un seul homme. Si ce rituel n'avait aucun engagement magique, peut-être pourrait-elle conserver un lien avec Drago, même si, depuis son arrivée en Morgolie, elle ne ressentait désespérément plus sa présence.

- Si je deviens votre liée, poursuivit-elle pour bien comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver, je serai la reine de ce peuple également ! Autant que je sache qui est votre peuple et comment le diriger.  
- Ne confondez pas tout. La reine des Morgoles n'est qu'une parure pour le roi, un objet lui permettant de briller et en aucun cas elle ne doit ouvrir la bouche et ne peut prendre aucune décision. Je suis le roi, je dirige mes sujets seul. Si vous dépassez vos prérogatives, je n'attendrai pas une seule seconde que les membres du conseil ne vous punissent, je vous tuerai moi-même.  
En signe de défi, Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle savait que prononcer un mot à l'encontre de cette créature ne lui apporterait rien de bon, mais sa fierté lui interdisait de confirmer qu'elle n'allait être qu'un animal de compagnie docile. Au moins, elle trouvait là un exutoire. Si respirer en ce milieu lui devenait trop insurmontable, elle savait au moins maintenant comment en finir. Mais il lui fallait encore tenir. Elle était de la maison de Godric Gryffondor ! Il fallait qu'elle fasse honneur à sa famille d'adoption. Cette pensée lui insuffla un courage grandissant. La créature face à elle ne lui semblait pas si inébranlable que cela. Il n'avait rien de menaçant, ne s'approchait pas d'elle et la discussion engagée ne différait en rien d'un cours de Rogue.

- Il suffit maintenant, la brusqua-t-il. Il faut vous préparer pour la cérémonie.  
- Et si je refuse ? se risqua-t-elle, submergée par un élan de courage inconscient.

En une fraction de seconde, le regard du roi devint noir opaque et son faciès jusque-là neutre exprima de la folie et de la brutalité mêlées.  
- Dans ce cas-là je vous tuerai, vous et des centaines de personnes de la surface, sans aucune distinction. Je piocherai au hasard et de préférence chez vos jeunes gens, sans oublier de vous faire regarder, une mort sans torture n'est pas une punition.

Hermione blêmit. Telle une enfant, elle venait de tester les limites auxquelles elle avait droit. Elle connaissait la folie de cette créature pour avoir assisté à bon nombre de ses sautes d'humeurs. Voilà jusqu'où s'étendaient ses libertés. Immédiatement, afin de ne pas perdre le bénéfice de ses prérogatives accordées peu avant, elle reprit la parole :

- Et si nous avancions la date du liage ? proposa-t-elle. Demain ? En fin de journée chez nous. J'aurai largement le temps de me préparer.

Cette prise d'initiative surprit tellement le roi qu'elle crut même discerner l'ombre de l'esquisse d'un sourire.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi.  
- Mais puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

Devant son regard plein d'interrogation, elle poursuivit sa demande :  
- Je voudrais que le mage Voldemort y assiste.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il m'a toujours dénigrée à cause de mes origines. Demain, je serai reine du peuple le plus puissant de tous les temps. Je veux qu'il assiste à ça.

Le roi morgole sembla jubiler devant la remarque de sa future compagne.  
- J'ai eu raison de vous choisir comme future liée, vous avez tout d'une reine !

Au square, le matin se levait. Drago restait tapis au fond de la chambre, dans le noir, tel un serpent replié sur lui-même. Il entendit les premiers bruits matinaux, probablement Madame Weasley et Pansy allant préparer le petit déjeuner. Il n'était que 5h30 du matin, soit une heure plus tôt que d'habitude, mais personne n'avait réellement dû dormir cette nuit. Il fallait leur dire. Il fallait les tenir au courant, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Inévitablement, les reproches allaient fuser de toutes parts et l'absence d'Hermione à ses côtés l'avait amputé de toute son assurance. Surtout, il n'avait rien à leur dire. Heureusement que Pansy était là. Si elle voulait bien arrêter de s'occuper de la gamine nommée Karina deux minutes, il savait qu'il trouverait un soutien auprès d'elle.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le soleil blafard imprégnait maintenant la pièce. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis les premiers bruits matinaux ? Maintenant, la maison entière avait pris vie. Des bruits émanaient du premier, les tuyauteries chantaient leurs douleurs de vieilles dames en conduisant les eaux des bains à l'extérieur. Tout semblait presque… normal. Il fallait aller leur dire. Pour qu'Hermione soit fière de lui, il devait réagir et sortir de son trou. Et puis l'Ordre devait faire son maximum pour accueillir les otages à Poudlard. Merlin, et si les Morgoles ne tenaient pas leur promesse de les relâcher sains et saufs ? Hermione se serait livrée pour rien alors ? Non… il devait écarter ces pensées immédiatement et se reprendre. Pour garder sa santé mentale, il lui fallait des points de repère. Dans l'ordre, voilà comment tout allait se passer : il annonçait le départ d'Hermione et tous partiraient récupérer les otages à Poudlard. Aussitôt, une expédition s'organiserait pour la récupérer et porter l'attaque aux Morgoles. A quoi cela servirait d'attendre ? Désormais, ils savaient dupliquer l'apnaya et que Voldemort allait passer à l'attaque.

Soudain, un coup frappé à la porte le sortit de ses rêveries.  
- Levez-vous, il y a du nouveau, nous vous attendons en cuisine.

C'était la voix de Remus. Ils avaient dû tirer à la courte paille pour savoir qui allait déranger les amoureux dans leurs dernières minutes ensemble. Seulement voilà, le « ils » s'était changé en « il » et l'amour résidant à l'intérieur de cette pièce était réduit à néant à présent. Sans même se soucier de son apparence, il poussa un long soupir et sortit enfin affronter son destin.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il ne fallut pas deux secondes à Ron pour poser la question fatidique :  
- Où est Hermione ?  
Sans même réfléchir un instant de plus, Drago débita tout :  
- Partie.

En un seul mot à peine prononcé du bout des lèvres, il avait capté l'attention de l'assemblée. Le temps s'était figé. Madame Weasley portait une gamelle de lait entre la table et la cuisinière et Pansy tenait une cuillère au-dessus du pot de confiture. Tous attendaient la suite. Il lui fallait à peine deux minutes pour expliquer le raisonnement de la Gryffondor. Le résultat obtenu ne le surprit en aucune façon. Ron lui reprocha immédiatement de ne pas avoir attaché la lionne au pied de son lit (ce à quoi il aurait répondu qu'il l'aurait bien fait volontiers en d'autres circonstances, mais à cet instant, Drago n'avait même pas le cœur à faire enrager le rouquin). Pansy se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, ce qu'il laissa faire sans pour autant s'impliquer dans ce câlin dont il avait pourtant besoin. Les adultes tentaient de calmer l'ensemble des ados dont les paroles dépassaient les pensées. De toute manière, l'inévitable devait arriver peu de temps après.

- Hermione n'est plus celle que nous avions connue, cracha brutalement Ron. Ce n'est pas une attitude de Gryffondor ça, de partir en cachette sans nous dire au revoir. Elle est devenue aussi fuyarde qu'un vulgaire Serpentard ! Et il parti au premier s'enfermer.

Pansy s'excusa alors auprès de Drago et partit à sa suite en maugréant un « je vais lui faire voir, moi, ce qu'est un « vulgaire » Serpentard ! »

Remus prit alors la parole comme s'il ne venait rien de se passer :

- La guerre est déclarée. Les factions des Mangemorts se sont levées partout dans le monde. Certains ministères sont tombés alors que d'autres résistent. Ici, le ministère est aux mains de Voldemort ! Nous savons tous ce que cela implique. La sécurité des Moldus n'est plus assurée. Déjà, des mages se baladent dans tout Londres en exerçant leurs pouvoirs à tort et à travers pour les effrayer, dehors c'est la panique totale. La guerre est dans la rue. Les morts s'entassent à chaque minute qui passe. Il faut faire cesser toute cette boucherie et le seul moyen d'y arriver est d'anéantir les Morgoles. Oui, je sais… s'interrompit-il lui même devant l'énormité de tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais déjà nos forces reculent après une seule nuit de lutte, alors imaginez si Voldemort se sert du collectif des Morgoles ? Nous aurons perdu. Tous les Horcruxes sont maintenant détruits, c'est un bon point. Harry va pouvoir jouer son rôle.

- J'ignore comment faire… énonça Harry du bout des lèvres.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Harry. La prophétie va jouer son rôle pour toi. Tu n'auras pas le choix, un concours de circonstances ou on ne sait quoi, mais tu vas devoir affronter Voldemort et, vu la tournure des évènements, il se peut que cela soit plus tôt que prévu. En revanche, nous serons là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive nous t'aiderons du mieux que nous le pourrons. Nous sommes derrière toi ! Et je ne parle pas au sens figuré, nous serons toujours physiquement à côté de toi, tu ne seras jamais laissé seul. Compte sur nous.

Tout le monde acquiesça et la discussion se poursuivit sur les modalités de l'attaque en Morgolie. Tous étaient du même avis que Drago sur le déroulement des évènements. Ce soir, tout allait basculer dans un sens ou dans un autre. Ils allaient mourir ou vivre, mais ne seraient pas ignorants.

A l'étage, Pansy frappait à la chambre de Ron mais n'attendit en rien qu'il lui demande d'entrer. Elle fit irruption à coté de lui, le regard en feu et les mains sur les hanches.

- Ça suffit, espèce de morve de troll ! La maison Serpentard est une maison tout à fait honorable avec de grands noms et je ne veux rien entendre à ce sujet. Nous ne sommes pas des lâches, seulement nous ne fonçons pas tête baissée comme des corniauds sans réfléchir face au danger. Nous sommes juste plus réfléchis et Hermione a eu raison d'agir ainsi, il lui a fallu un grand courage.

A ces mots, elle s'arrêta toute seule et son visage se décomposa ! « mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?» pensa-t-elle. La voilà qui se mettait à défendre la Sang de… arg, même le penser la dérangeait à présent.  
Ron était devant elle, d'abord particulièrement énervé, puis dubitatif face aux expressions faciales de son interlocutrice. Elle semblait en proie à une myriade d'émotions passant de l'étonnement au dégoût sans oublié l'interrogation totale.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il un peu froidement.  
- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je suis en train de te l'expliquer, t'es bouché ou quoi ?  
- Arrête ! Défendre l'honneur de la maison Serpentard parce que j'ai fait une remarque déplaisante ? Fais-moi rire. C'est d'usage entre nous, vous dénigrez les Gryffondor et nous vous le rendons bien, alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il avait fait mouche.  
- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle plus bas.  
- Je croyais voir débarquer Patricia ou encore Ginny, mais toi…

Un blanc s'installa mais aucun d'eux ne bougea. Pansy cherchait une argumentation quelconque pour justifier sa présence mais elle avait absolument rien à dire pour sa défense. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour comprendre, mais rien, même elle ne savait pas.

- J'en sais rien.

- Moi, je crois savoir, lui répondit Ron plus sérieusement. Mais ce n'est ni le jour ni l'endroit.  
Elle baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse et cherchant à nier farouchement ce qu'il suggérait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche… Il lui fallut la plus grande concentration pour relever la tête et jouer son rôle à la perfection.  
- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, là ? Tu ne penses quand même pas sérieusement que j'aurais envie de… avec toi ? Non mais tu rigoles là ! C'est une plaisanterie ? Tu as vu ta famille ? Je suis promise à un avenir bien plus brillant que ça, les fils des plus grands mages ont déjà fait leur demande et…  
- La ferme Parkinson ! Je te signale que ta famille t'a reniée et que maintenant tu possèdes encore moins que la mienne ! Alors dis-toi que dans cette maison, qui est désormais la tienne puisque nous t'y avons acceptée, je suis le plus beau parti dont tu puisses rêver. Elle resta la bouche ouverte sans savoir quoi rétorquer. Et puis n'oublie pas que je réponds quand même à un de tes critères des plus importants : ma famille est composée de sorciers uniquement depuis des temps très anciens, lui lança-t-il ironiquement pour lui rappeler les carquois étroits de son mode de pensée.  
- Alors tu n'as vraiment rien compris, hein ? La pureté du sang tout ça… enfin, laisse tomber, mais au fait ! Tu essayes de me convaincre Weasley ou quoi ? chercha-t-elle à lancer pour retourner la situation en sa faveur. Je te signale que Drago aurait tout à fait pu parler comme tu viens de le faire.

Alors que Ron rougissait jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait effectivement de dire, elle poursuivit plus sérieusement.  
- Et Miss je sais tout ?  
-Elle n'est plus la même, répondit-il sans hésitation aucune, la voix un peu mélancolique mais tout à fait sincère. Mais tu ne me demandes pas plutôt ce que je pense de Patricia ?  
- Non.

Décidément, Pansy n'était pas très expressive et Ron voulait en savoir un peu plus qu'un « non » tout sec comme elle venait de l'énoncer. Voyant que Weasley n'allait pas ajouter un mot supplémentaire, elle soupira d'agacement et se lança.  
- Je pense que tu resteras toujours épris de ta Miss Gryffondor et que Patricia n'a été qu'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer à un moment donné. Je me trompe ?  
- Peut-être.  
- Comment ça peut être ? Je me serais trompée pour tes sentiments envers Patricia ? Ce n'est pas juste une épaule pour toi, c'est simplement que tu n'es pas doué pour les relations de couple ?  
- Ah, je t'en prie arrête avec tes sarcasmes !Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse deux minutes ? Ce n'est pas de ça dont je doute ! C'est de toujours aimer Hermione dont je doute. Je veux dire, oui je l'aime mais… mais elle a tellement changé ! Je n'en sais rien, peut-être que je cours après un fantôme… et puis… il s'arrêta pour soupirer. Pourquoi je te parle de tout ça à un moment pareil ? Retournons en bas… cela vaudra mieux. Il s'approcha d'elle pour sortir de la pièce, mais lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau Pansy le stoppa et l'embrassa.

Dans le reste de la maison, chacun s'afférait à préparer son départ et plus un mot ne rompait le silence. Tous se concentraient et étaient perdus dans leurs pensées. C'est alors qu'Harry frappa à la chambre de Drago.

- Ca va aller ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Depuis quand ça t'inquiète ?

Harry ne rétorqua rien mais fit peser un regard lourd sur son ancien ennemi.  
-Enfin je veux dire… Il était impossible à Drago de s'excuser, mais il remarquait lui-même qu'il n'avait en aucun cas à ouvrir les hostilités ainsi.  
- Elle est en vie. Sois en sur. Et nous allons la ramener.  
- Evidemment qu'elle est en vie, s'emporta-t-il, surprenant Harry. Je le sais, je le sens. Notre lien magique s'est rompu, probablement depuis qu'elle est arrivée là-bas, mais je sais qu'elle est envie. Hermione est… Elle est mon âme sœur, tu comprends ? Nous sommes liés. Si elle meurt ou qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, je le saurais. Tu m'as compris Potter ? Je le saurais !  
- J'ai compris, rétorqua-t-il aussi calmement qu'il pouvait l'être en pareilles circonstances. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je t'ai vu avec elle. Je pense que tu es sincère. Et il est important que tu saches que nous voulons la même chose, Malfoy. Pour partir à la guerre, j'ai besoin que les personnes qui m'entourent aient confiance en moi et que j'ai confiance en eux aussi. Je peux compter sur toi de notre coté ?

Drago lui lança un regard étonné et méfiant, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.  
- Je peux compter sur toi ? lui demanda-t-il à nouveau.  
- Tu peux compter sur moi.

Au même moment, un émissaire Morgole arrivait devant Voldemort :  
- Le roi vous convoque pour assister à la cérémonie de liage entre sa reine et lui d'ici la fin de votre journée. Un garde viendra vous chercher. Il honorera ensuite sa part du marché en vous laissant un accès au collectif. Puis il t aussi vite qu'il était apparu devant le mage noir, lui laissant un sourire carnassier et conquérant sur le visage.


	37. Final

Un officier arriva alors en trombe dans la salle de cérémonie :  
- Mon seigneur, des intrus viennent d'arriver par le portail et ont réussi à s'infiltrer dans l'ancienne cité !  
- Pourquoi les gardes ne les ont-ils pas arrêtés ?  
L'officier sembla particulièrement embarrassé par cette question et chercha ses mots pour atténuer les représailles qui ne manqueraient pas de tomber.  
- Ils ont activé le portail et diffusé un gaz au travers… à la vue de l'état de santé des gardes peu avant leur décès, il s'agissait d'un gaz à base d'apnaya, je ne vois rien d'autre.  
- De l'apnaya gazeux ?  
- Oui, mon seigneur.

Le roi réussit à dégager son crâne de l'emprise de la grille pour lancer un regard interrogateur à Hermione qui, à présent, souriait de bonheur. Oh, évidemment, elle était terrorisée à l'idée de savoir que la guerre était déclarée, mais elle n'aurait jamais espéré avoir les renforts si tôt. Ils allaient probablement tous périr à l'issue de cette bataille où leurs deux plus grands ennemis leur feraient front, mais ce qui lui importait à présent, c'était de revoir Drago. Et Merlin, que c'était bon ! Elle le sentait, elle percevait le moindre de ses sentiments à l'intérieur d'elle. Ils s'engagèrent alors dans une sorte d'échange : il lui envoyait de la force et de la détermination, en retour elle chercha à lui envoyer de l'amour et du courage. A cet instant, plus rien ne lui semblait impossible.

- Seigneur ? Quels sont vos ordres ? Doit-on interrompre le liage ?  
- Non ! Cette femme sera ma liée quoi qu'il en coûte. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un public. Renvoyez les sorciers chez eux et que tous les hommes se mobilisent pour les retrouver ! Entrez dans les galeries s'il le faut, mais délogez-moi cette bande de rats. Tuez-les tous sans exception. Exécution !  
- Mais, seigneur, la plupart d'entre nous risque de mourir si nous pénétrons dans les galeries.  
- Je m'en moque, l'apnaya n'est pas foudroyant, vous aurez peut-être le temps d'en éliminer un ou deux. Ne laissez avec nous que les membres de l'escadron 7. Nous allons terminer ce liage et j'ai besoin du meilleur de nos hommes pour couvrir mes arrières. Je suis sans défense jusqu'à ce que ce soit terminé.  
- Bien, mon seigneur.

L'officier visiblement en haut de l'échelle militaire fit quelques mouvements face à la foule qui s'organisa en groupes en l'espace de quelques secondes. Mais une voix sifflante s'éleva de la foule.

- Mon seigneur ! Nous sommes venus pour utiliser votre collectif, tel était notre accord. Vous ne pouvez pas nous renvoyer avant d'avoir tenu vos engagements.  
- Silence ! s'emporta le frère du roi. Vous n'êtes absolument pas en mesure de négocier avec nous. Nous devons faire face à une crise, vos petites préoccupations ne nous concernent en rien.  
- Si vous me le permettez, si justement. Nous voulions utiliser le collectif pour éradiquer justement la bande de cloportes infiltrée dans vous murs. Nous ne sommes pas en proie aux mêmes malaises que vous en présence de cette plante ou de ce gaz, peu importe. Laissez-nous vous aider en pénétrant dans votre ancienne cité.

Le roi mit quelques secondes à analyser la situation. Il n'était pas dans la meilleure de positions pour réfléchir calmement à une stratégie digne de ce nom, mais il y parvint tout de même avec brio.

- Faites donc, mais je ne peux informer mes hommes de votre présence dans ces tunnels de l'ancienne cité. Alors je vous conseille de prier pour qu'ils vous reconnaissent. Je ne réponds en rien des pertes que vous pourrez avoir dans votre camp.

Voldemort inclina très légèrement la tête et partit aussi vite que possible assouvir son vœu le plus cher : exterminer Potter une bonne fois pour toutes. Quel meilleur tombeau que celui-là pour un rat tel que lui ?  
A peine le Lord noir avait-il tourné les talons, suivant un Morgole le conduisant jusqu'à une fenêtre, que l'officier de cérémonie se permettait une objection.  
- Mon seigneur… êtes-vous sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ? Avec l'apnaya…  
- Oui, ils n'auront plus de pouvoir, mais tout comme nos intrus néanmoins. Ils seront donc sur un pied d'égalité. Alors laissons-les s'entretuer et ramassons les débris plus tard. Nous avons un liage à terminer.  
Il recula son crâne pour le plaquer à nouveau contre la grille. Hermione avait refermé les yeux. D'extérieur, elle paraissait sereine et impliquée dans ce liage alors qu'intérieurement, elle était complètement ailleurs. Elle communiquait toujours avec Drago à coups de sentiments, s'efforçant par moment à réfréner les sourires impulsés par des vagues d'amour de son amant.

- Quelle horreur ! se permit Ginny alors que Drago lui montrait immédiatement qu'elle devait la boucler pour rester en vie. A peine arrivés, il les conduisit jusqu'au dortoir. De là-bas, ils auraient un peu plus les mains libres pour organiser leur intervention. Depuis la trouvaille de Neville, ils avaient une chance de plus de réussir. « Ca en fait deux sur un million » pensa ironiquement Drago. Ils ne mirent que peu de temps à arriver à destination où Drago, galvanisé par l'amour qu'Hermione lui envoyait, donna le signal :

- C'est bon !

Un signe de tête suffit pour que tous comprennent, ils placèrent un bandana sur leurs nez et leurs bouches. Dès lors, tout s'organisa comme s'ils avaient répété toute une année durant avec Neville en chef d'orchestre. Chacun prit un échantillon d'apnaya dans les sacs portés par Harry et Ron et s'appliqua à le métamorphoser. Certains y arrivèrent plus vite que d'autres. Ginny réussit très rapidement son tour de passe-passe alors que Monsieur Weasley et Pansy mirent quelques instants de plus. Au bout de cinq minutes, alors que les processus de transformation démarraient aux pieds de chacun des membres de l'Ordre, Ron désespérait toujours d'avoir un quelconque résultat. Alors que ses premières protestations se faisaient entendre, Pansy se tourna vers lui directement :

- Arrête de geindre ! Oublie tout ce qui a trait à ce lieu, Weasley, ça ne te regarde pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette pièce, et en particulier dans le lit que tu regardes avec cet air pitoyable de chien battu. Concentre-toi, comme à l'entraînement. Tu seras surpris de voir ce que tu peux accomplir quand tu ne t'apitoies pas sur ton sort.

Harry haussa les sourcils d'étonnement, et ce qui le surprit le plus, ce fut de voir qu'un coup de pied aux fesses donné par Miss Parkinson débloqua immédiatement la situation pour son ami. Il se laissa aussitôt accaparer par sa mission. Chacun devait se débrouiller pour produire le maximum de gaz. Mcgonagall et Tonks, quant à elles, se chargeaient d'orienter les émanations dans les couloirs de la cité. Drago leur avait expliqué que les Morgoles avaient le pouvoir d'attirer leurs proies à travers les fenêtres de passage entre l'ancienne cité et la nouvelle. Ils avaient alors dû revoir leur plan initial.  
Lorsque Neville était arrivé avec sa trouvaille de l'état gazeux de l'apnaya, une tactique très simple s'était élaborée : chacun irait devant une fenêtre et diffuserait le gaz dans la nouvelle cité. Mais après l'intervention de Drago, il fut aisé de comprendre à quel point ce plan était caduc ! A la vue du gaz (d'une couleur verdâtre), les Morgoles ne manqueraient pas d'attirer les fautifs à eux et de les exterminer. Ils n'auraient alors pas le temps de distiller suffisamment d'apnaya pour absorber tous les pouvoirs et seraient irrémédiablement obligés de céder face à leur ennemi.

Après trente secondes de réflexion, délai maximum qu'il s'était accordé, trop pressé d'aller délivrer sa belle, Drago avait suggéré cette solution qui paraissait la plus raisonnable : ils iraient au dortoir pour diffuser le maximum d'apnaya dans les couloirs de l'ancienne cité. Totalement enveloppé par cette brume anti-magie, ils pourraient recommencer la même opération devant les fenêtres.  
A ce moment là, la guerre serait lancée. Ils savaient parfaitement que certains Morgoles ne succomberaient pas au contact de cette plante. Si leur magie était anéantie et qu'une partie des monstres tombait sous cet empoisonnement, certains résisteraient naturellement. Drago se souvenait trop bien d'un des Morgoles qui avait pénétré dans l'ancienne cité, le menaçant lui et sa belle. D'autres pourraient présenter la même immunité naturelle à l'apnaya. La réussite de leur plan était alors basée sur une simple supposition : il fallait qu'un très faible pourcentage de ce peuple présente l'immunité. Ils pourraient alors lutter à armes égales… enfin autant que pouvaient l'être des adolescents terrifiés face à des guerriers bien entraînés et armés jusqu'aux dents.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient tous concentrés du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, cherchant à repousser loin la peur accentuée par les hurlements infâmes de la sirène d'alarme, un « Avada Kadavra » lança un jet magique sur la Directrice de Poudlard qui fut simplement légèrement blessée à l'épaule. D'un réflexe, Tonks et elle se reculèrent pour ne plus être visibles depuis le couloir.  
- Les Morgoles ? questionnèrent Harry et Drago d'une seule voix, sachant pertinemment qu'un Morgole ne lancerait pas un Avada Kadavra.  
- Voldemort ! Ca va Minerva ? s'inquiéta Tonks.  
- Très bien, ça n'est qu'une égratignure. L'apanaya joue parfaitement son rôle. Elle a pratiquement absorbé tout l'Avada. Encore quelques efforts et nous pourrons poursuivre notre but.

Un nouvel éclair vert leur indiqua l'urgence de la situation. Voldemort cherchait à les atteindre mais, surpris que ses coups ne portent pas, il restait à bonne distance. Remus prit la main de Tonks et ensemble ils se concentrèrent pour envoyer une énorme boule d'énergie le long du couloir. Les Mangemorts durent se plaquer contre les murs ou se lancer dans des croisements opposés pour ne pas être brûlés comme le furent les deux hommes en première ligne.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? Ca n'est pas le moment ! s'emporta Harry, sachant que l'ultime combat, celui qu'il avait attendu toutes ces années durant, venait s'imposer à lui dans le pire des moments.  
- Non, Harry, ça ne pouvait tomber mieux, intervint monsieur Weasley. Nous avons un énorme avantage, il ne peut pas se servir de la magie, nous si !  
- Se servir de la magie est un bien grand mot… Nous sommes à peine capables de faire léviter des objets.  
- Mais nous en sommes capables, Harry, eux non !

Comme pour le prouver, plus aucun sort n'arriva à traverser le gaz que la petite troupe continuait à produire envers et contre tout.

- Très bien, nous devons nous réorganiser ! intervint immédiatement Remus, laissant Tonks et McGonagall surveiller l'entrée. Et arrêtez de produire le gaz un instant, nous commençons à ne plus pouvoir respirer, il y en a suffisamment dans les couloirs ; notre cher ami nous aura aidés à jauger nos efforts.

- Je vais rester pour leur faire front ! s'imposa Harry sous le regard empli de fierté de Rémus.  
- Brave garçon, se permit-il malgré lui. Mais il faut que certains d'entre nous restions avec toi pour t'aider. Tonks, Minerva, Ginny et moi alors jouer ce rôle. Arthur, Neville, Pansy, Patricia et Ron vous suivrez Drago. Nous diviser n'est certes pas la meilleure solution, mais c'est la seule que nous ayons. Nous allons faire une diversion pour que vous puissiez partir dans l'autre sens. Drago ?  
- Oui ?  
- As-tu une idée d'où on peut retenir Hermione ? Et si vous pouvez vous y rendre en évitant le couloir utilisé par les Mangemorts ?  
- C'est bon, nous y arriverons. Allons y ! pressa le jeune homme plein de fougue. Non seulement il sentait le désespoir grandissant de son Hermione, mais une fine douleur semblait prendre possession de l'ensemble de ses os. Les sensations étaient encore diffuses, mais l'inquiétude grandissante qu'il percevait de sa belle lui donnait à croire que cela irait en s'amplifiant.  
- Pas de folie, nous réglons son compte à l'autre face de lune et nous vous rejoignons. intervint alors Harry ayant repris le dessus sur ses propres démons. Vous préparez le terrain en diffusant l'apnaya dans la nouvelle cité tout en essayant de rester en vie. Nous vous rejoignons et tous ensemble nous passerons à l'attaque. Compris ?  
- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Potter ! s'emporta Drago d'un réflexe, provoquant un regard exaspéré de son interlocuteur.  
- Bon sang, Malfoy ! Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?  
- Non ! Vieux réflexe encore une fois. Ca marche, Potter, nous préparons le terrain, mais tâche de rester en vie ! se rattrapa-t-il en lui tendant une main que son ancien ennemi s'empressa de serrer.  
- Un seul objectif, précisa Harry.  
- Un seul objectif !

- Que c'est émouvant ! soupira Pansy. Bon, on y va ou on se met à graver nos prénoms dans des cœurs sur les murs ?

Les adultes n'avaient pas osé interrompre la scène qui leur redonnait à eux aussi un semblant d'espoir. Si ces deux là s'entendaient, peut-être y avait-il un espoir.

- Allez, c'est parti ! impulsa Drago.

Remus leur fit signe d'attendre une seconde. Cela laissa le temps à la nouvelle équipe de prendre plusieurs sacs d'apnaya et tous se préparèrent à suivre le Serpentard dans une course folle. Monsieur Weasley disait au revoir à sa fille, désespéré que deux de ses enfants soient en danger de mort, mais en y repensant toute la famille l'était, éparpillée aux quatre coins d'une planète en pleine guerre. Les jumeaux, Bill, Charlie et Percy risquaient également leur vie. Ron serra la main d'Harry en lui lançant une dernière recommandation :  
- A tout de suite, je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de Ginny !  
- Et toi pour ne pas foncer tête baissée quand tu verras Hermione en danger. Attends-nous !  
- Je le retiendrai par la peau des fesses, s'il le faut, avait tranché Pansy sans même les regarder, bien trop concentrée sur le signal qui leur donnerait le départ.

- Attention ! avertit Rémus.

Et ce fut parti. La guerre d'Harry débutait, la tentative de sauvetage d'Hermione était lancée.

Quelques minutes plus tard et à bout de souffle, la petite équipe arriva devant la fenêtre donnant sur la salle de cérémonie. L'instinct de Drago les avait directement conduits là, et les sentiments provenant d'Hermione reçus de plus en plus clairement l'avaient conforté dans son orientation. En revanche, Arthur dut le retenir pour ne pas qu'il bondisse directement dans la salle en apercevant sa belle attachée à une grille au dessus de la fosse.

- Au travail ! avait-il immédiatement ordonné.

Pansy, Ron, Patricia et Neville s'étaient alors immédiatement exécutés. Ils avaient posé leurs sacs et recommençaient la même opération que dans le dortoir. Pendant ce temps, Monsieur Weasley et Drago concentraient leur énergie à diffuser le gaz directement dans la salle de cérémonie, désertée de tous, exceptés sept gardes et les membres du Conseil. Arthur aperçut Luna et fut soulagé de la voir tenir debout, mais il ne prévint pas Neville pour ne pas le troubler dans sa concentration qui paraissait sans faille.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux gardes pour constater la propagation de ce gaz vert. Ils se précipitèrent alors vers le pan de mur d'où émanait le poison, devinant aisément qu'il masquait une fenêtre vers l'ancienne cité. Markan regretta instantanément d'avoir négligé les recherches de ces fenêtres, pensant que cela était du temps gaspillé. Ils en connaissaient quelques-unes et cela leur suffisait amplement, vu qu'ils ne pouvaient les utiliser de toute manière.

Les gardes furent immédiatement pris d'une quinte de toux. Les premiers réflexes les poussèrent à attirer les inconnus à eux, mais la plante diffusée dans les couloirs jouait parfaitement son rôle, ils abandonnèrent après seulement quelques secondes d'essais, voyant que dans tous les cas, leurs efforts resteraient vains.

- Reculez ! ordonna le roi.  
- Non ! le contra son frère, ils doivent arrêter ceci.  
- Ils ne pourront rien faire contre de l'apnaya, nous avons besoin de la division 7 pour nous protéger ! Faites appel à une autre patrouille, qu'elle revienne le plus vite possible. Nous allons entrer dans la dernière phase du liage.

Les gardes reculèrent à contre cœur, mais ils ne pouvaient contester l'ordre donné par leur roi. Les occupants de l'ancienne cité purent voir la haine s'insinuer dans chacune des courbes de leur visage, forgeant leur rancune un peu plus profondément dans leur folie à chaque pas de recul qu'ils devaient faire face au gaz.  
- C'est bien, continuez ! les encouragea Monsieur Weasley, en dépit de la chaleur infernale régnant autour d'eux. La transformation de la plante à l'état gazeux revenait à faire un sauna géant. Le petit groupe transpirait comme Rusard qui aurait couru un cent mètres.

Au même moment, la cérémonie de liage entrait dans sa dernière phase de réalisation. Les essences d'âmes des deux liés s'étaient mélangées et s'apprêtaient à réintégrer leurs corps.  
- Cela va être un peu douloureux ma liée. Sois forte.

A peine Hermione eut-elle compris cet avertissement qu'elle ne put refréner un hurlement de douleur se propageant dans l'immense salle comme une onde de choc. Elle eut soudainement l'impression qu'un instrument de torture broyait l'intégralité des os de son corps, sentant progressivement ses articulations craquer sous une pression invisible, les unes après les autres. Mais cette douleur ne fut pas la seule à fracasser son pauvre corps comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Ses organes se contractèrent dans un élan de réaction à un choc électrique et c'est à ce moment là que le pire arriva. Elle dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre le contrôle et ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait pouvoir résister à un tel traitement sans lâcher les dernières barrières de dignité qu'il lui restait. La douleur avait largement dépassé le stade du supportable et la perte de conscience était proche. Elle sentait à peine le peu de contrôle qu'elle pouvait exercer sur certains de ses organes comme celui de la vessie. Les spasmes musculaires s'intensifiaient tellement qu'elle n'avait à présent même plus la force de hurler.

Drago entendit non seulement ce cri mais fut secoué par la même vague de douleur, le forçant à lui répondre en écho tout en portant un genou au sol. Il arriva alors à lancer un regard à Monsieur Weasley lui faisant comprendre que c'était le moment ou jamais. Hermione souffrait le martyre et la salle n'était gardée que par sept Morgoles à présent secoués par une toux incontrôlable et les membres du Conseil, tapis bien à l'abri de l'autre coté de la fosse. L'apnaya remplissait à présent la salle de cérémonie. Peu importait l'intervention des autres, il fallait agir, et vite !

- Nous devons attendre les autres ! affirma le chef de famille sans grande conviction. Le jeune Serpentard avait peut-être raison finalement. L'immense salle était pratiquement vide et le roi en posture délicate. S'ils arrivaient à commettre ce régicide, la société Morgole serait entièrement désorganisée… Mais ils n'étaient que cinq dont quatre adolescents. Et l'escadron de Morgoles en face n'avait pas l'air d'être apte à faire la différence entre des enfants et des adultes en guerre. Il n'y aurait aucune pitié.

Drago sentit l'hésitation grandissante dans l'esprit d'Arthur. Il tenta alors un pari : foncer tête baissée. Le lien créé avec Hermione lorsqu'ils avaient pris le santos semblait s'accentuer. Si au Square elle avait agi en parfaite petite Serpentard lors de sa « vengeance » envers Ron, lui agissait en Gryffondor face au danger. Sans plus réfléchir, il franchit la fenêtre et se retrouva à découvert en plein brouillard gazeux. Il entendit vaguement Hermione hurler faiblement son prénom en même temps que la petite troupe restée de l'autre coté du mur mais poursuivit sur sa lancée. Il vit les gardes essayer de lui lancer des sorts alors que la plupart d'entre eux avaient un genou à terre, la respiration coupée. Heureusement, leur plan fonctionnait. Le gaz absorba leur magie et il ne ressentit qu'un faible courant d'air. Il voulut alors poursuivre sur sa lancée, mais une nouvelle onde de douleur lui parcourut le corps, l'obligeant, lui aussi, à porter un genou au sol.

- Il est seul, arrêtez-le ! ordonna le frère du roi, mais les gardes hésitaient à pénétrer dans le brouillard. Ils reculaient progressivement en toussant de plus en plus fort. Au vu des réactions physiques de ces derniers, ils ne devaient pas être de ceux immunisés contre la plante. Leur mouvement de recul les poussait un peu plus vers la fosse à chaque seconde. Drago tenta alors de se concentrer, malgré les battements de son cœur raisonnant dans ses tympans, pour repousser l'ennemi encore plus loin. Il envoya une première vague de magie qui eut l'effet escompté, mais pas aussi efficacement que prévu. Seuls deux des gardes firent quelques pas en arrière, se rapprochant un peu plus de la fosse, mais sans menace d'y tomber. Mais au moins la septième division avait-elle abandonné l'idée d'avancer. Drago en profita pour renouveler ses attaques, s'avançant dangereusement vers eux au fur et à mesure. Il envoya alors une seconde vague de magie pour les repousser encore un peu plus et fut impressionné de voir à quel point son attaque venait de porter. L'un des gardes tomba en hurlant dans la fosse sans que cela n'inquiète les autres. Drago se redressa, fier de son coup mais comprit en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, qu'il n'était plus seul dans cette action. Ses compagnons l'avaient suivi dans son coup de tête complètement absurde et lui firent signe qu'il fallait recommencer pendant que les Morgoles semblaient comme anesthésiés.

Toujours accrochée à sa grille et souffrant le martyre, Hermione intégrait progressivement les souvenir de son liés. Elle sut interpréter alors le repli de la division : ils s'apprêtaient à utiliser la force du collectif pour anéantir leurs opposants d'un seul coup malgré l'apnaya.

- Attention, ils vont se servir du collectif ! chercha-t-elle à avertir ses amis malgré la distance. Mais la douleur tenait sa voix en laisse et seul le roi à ses côtés put entendre son avertissement si désespéré.  
- Taisez-vous ! Cette poignée d'humains ne peut rien contre mes gardes. Dès que le reste des troupes sentira l'appel fait au collectif, tous rappliqueront dans cette pièce aussi vite qu'un raz-de-marée. J'ignore encore comment ils font pour utiliser la magie malgré la présence d'apnaya, mais je présume que lorsque j'aurai fini d'intégrer vos souvenirs, soit d'ici quelques instants, je connaîtrai votre secret et ils seront faits comme des rats.  
- A quoi cela vous sert tant de cruauté ? rétorqua-t-elle alors que les membres de l'Ordre, poursuivant leurs attaques sur les Morgoles, étaient sur le point d'en faire basculer un second dans la fosse. J'intègre moi aussi vos souvenirs, vous savez. Et votre vie est totalement dénuée de sens. Vous n'avez ni amour, ni partage. Aucune joie n'a jamais guidé vos pas. Je ne perçois que la haine, la destruction et la rancune. Vous passez votre existence à renforcer votre influence sur votre propre peuple. Les rois et reines de notre monde sont attentifs envers leur population, ils agissent pour eux et sont aimés et respectés. Dans ces conditions, leur influence sur leur peuple est immense. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas respecté, mais craint. La moindre erreur de votre part et on vous plantera un poignard dans le dos. Méfiez-vous d'ailleurs que ce ne soit pas moi.

Le roi resta stupéfait face à ce pamphlet tiré du fond du cœur. Ce qui le préoccupait le plus, c'était l'impact d'un tel discours sur lui. Habituellement, tirer sur la corde sensible n'avait aucun effet. Or, il décelait un nouveau sentiment à l'égard des intrus se battant courageusement… Un sentiment indéfinissable. Il voulait les exterminer, mais il sentait à présent que ce choix ne serait pas sans conséquence.

Au même moment, dans les couloirs de l'ancienne cité, la bataille faisait rage. Le petit groupe était maintenant éparpillé dans les couloirs dans une sorte de course-poursuite et les membres de l'Ordre avaient l'avantage sur la situation. Ils n'avaient pas réfléchi plus que de mesure. Le temps d'Hermione était compté et Voldemort et ses sbires semblaient complètement défaits face à la surprise de ne pouvoir utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Mais ils n'en démordaient pas pour autant. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour constater que les amis de Potter ne pouvaient utiliser que des sorts limités et de faible puissance. Aucun d'eux n'était armé et à partir de là s'engagea une guerre plutôt atypique : une guerre psychologique.  
L'Ordre avait réussi à anéantir deux Mangemorts avec une nouvelle boule d'énergie, mais cette joie ne fut que de courte durée. Dans une telle course à travers les couloirs, la personne la plus âgée du lot n'eut que peu de chance… Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'elle poursuivait trois Mangemorts afin de les paralyser grâce à un sort, McGonagall ne fit pas attention à un renfoncement le long des parois. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'appréhender l'énorme pierre que quelqu'un lui fracassa sur le crâne la tuant sur le coup. Les hommes sous les ordres de Voldemort n'allaient pas faire dans la dentelle. Ils avaient immédiatement compris leur infériorité et tous les moyens étaient bons pour reprendre le dessus. Seules Tonks et Ginny avaient découvert son cadavre. La jeune Auror lui ferma délicatement les yeux et fit un « non » de la tête en apercevant des larmes se former dans le regard de son amie. Ils étaient en guerre et devaient s'attendre à ce genre de découvertes macabres. Pour l'instant, s'écrouler condamnerait le petit groupe. L'heure était à la démonstration de force, les morts seraient pleurés plus tard. Ce qu'elles ignoraient, c'était qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, Harry, séparé des autres par un habile tour des Mangemorts, livrait la bataille de sa vie.

- Allez ! Encore un effort ! les poussa Remus.

Il sentait que l'ensemble des jeunes s'épuisaient. Faire appel à la magie dans ces conditions était éprouvant et les guerriers en face d'eux, même affaiblis par l'apnaya, restaient solides face à leurs attaques. Il fallait persévérer, déjà deux d'entre eux avaient cédé et leurs cris venaient perturber encore un peu plus la concentration de la petite équipe à bout de souffle. Alors que le troisième prenait le même chemin que les deux autres, la roue tourna. Les Morgoles avaient réussi à faire appel au collectif tout entier et malgré l'apnaya, tous furent propulsés d'un seul coup à l'autre bout de l'immense salle. Pansy et Patricia décollèrent de trois bons mètres avant de se fracasser le dos contre la paroi et d'atterrir telles des poupées de chiffon, inconscientes face contre terre. Remus tenta de se relever le plus vite possible, mais il sentit ses jambes flageoler sous son poids et retomba aussitôt à quatre pattes. Neville et Ron semblaient reprendre conscience après avoir été sonnée alors que Drago gisait à côté de Pansy et Patricia.

La victoire des Morgoles ne fut que de courte durée, le petit groupe de guerriers s'écroula également, à bout de forces et infectés par le gaz qui avait à présent pénétré la totalité de leur organisme. Le roi et Hermione se retrouvaient seuls, accrochés à leur grille. De l'autre côté de la fosse, l'estrade s'était vidée, seuls restaient le frère du roi accompagné de Luna et le maître de cérémonie. Les autres membres du Conseil avaient fui devant la progression de la plante. C'est alors qu'un ultime cri d'Hermione retentit dans la pièce soudainement illuminée par un éclair aux teintes bleutées. Ce spectacle aurait pu être d'une beauté merveilleuse s'il n'était pas d'une aussi morbide cruauté. Le roi n'avait plus dit un mot après son échange avec sa belle mais ne semblait pas souffrir autant qu'elle. Hermione avait utilisé les dernières ressources de son corps pour tenir tête au roi lors de sa dernière tirade. Elle n'était à présent pas inconsciente, mais dans un état comateux et nauséeux lui donnant l'apparence d'une junkie lors de son dernier shoot avant de mourir.

- C'est fini, redescendez-les ! indiqua le frère du roi à l'officier régissant la cérémonie qui s'exécuta sur le champ.

Mais le cri de douleur de sa belle avait réveillé le Serpentard, cherchant à présent à se tenir debout. Remus vint l'aider mais à peine eut-il le temps de lui tendre la main qu'une flopée de gardes arriva au pas de course dans la grande salle par deux entrées opposées. Ils se stoppèrent à la vision du gaz verdâtre qu'ils commençaient à connaître. Ron et Neville bougèrent légèrement, mais le calcul était tout vu. Ils étaient à présent face à une centaine de gardes, tous plus sonnés les uns que les autres et sans aucune force pour se défendre. La partie semblait terminée. Ils ne pouvaient à présent plus compter sur l'effet de la plante, ces troupes là semblaient revenir de l'ancienne cité. Ils étaient donc immunisés à ses effets. Remus ferma les yeux, les paupières alourdies par la déception de les voir si nombreux.

A peine décroché de sa grille, le roi dut soutenir sa nouvelle reine dont les membres semblaient trop douloureux pour jouer leur rôle. Drago lança un regard dans la direction de la poupée inanimée qu'il aimait tant. Son désespoir grandissait à chaque seconde, jusqu'à devenir oppressant et presque incontrôlable, mais au moins la douleur avait disparu. S'il ne souffrait plus cela signifiait qu'elle non plus. Mais ses pensées n'arrivaient cependant pas à s'organiser. Il était dans le même état qu'elle, désorienté et incapable de contrôler ses jambes ou ses bras. C'était à peine s'il sentait les efforts de Remus pour le maintenir debout, mais en vain.

- Amenez-les devant la fosse ! ordonna alors le souverain à ses sujets.

Les guerriers marquèrent une vague hésitation, mais ils n'avaient pas franchement le choix. Il leur fallait pénétrer dans le nuage d'apnaya. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, complètement défaits, résistèrent par acquit de conscience, mais la lutte fut bien vaine. Remus et Neville repoussèrent par la magie quelques-uns d'entre eux avant d'être débordés et obligés de se battre au corps à corps, mais à cent contre un, c'était peine perdue. Alors qu'Hermione reprenait lentement conscience, toujours dans les bras de son monstre, les gardes traînèrent le petit groupe jusqu'au bord de la fosse. Agenouillés en rang d'oignon, ils attendaient que leur sort tombe, résignés quant à l'issue de cette partie perdue d'avance. Derrière eux, ils entendaient les Morgoles tousser et même s'écrouler pour certains. Dans un premier temps, Drago se dit qu'ils auraient au moins cette victoire à leur actif : avoir affaibli de manière notable les rangs des Morgoles grâce à l'apnaya, mais en y repensant, peut-être ne les avaient qu'aidés à établir une sélection naturelle des plus forts d'entre eux. Ce nouveau doute vint charger ses épaules déjà bien voûtées.

Le roi s'avança en direction de la fosse. Il ne fit même pas cas des Morgoles tombés à terre. Il constatait simplement que les deux-tiers d'entre eux restaient debout. C'était bien plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré et cette vision le fit sourire.

- Prenez le blond et jetez-le aux vers, ordonna-t-il.

- Nooooooooon ! réagit enfin Hermione. Non, je vous en supplie, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais épargnez leur vie. Ils voulaient simplement me ramener près d'eux. Je vous en supplie…  
Son esprit encore tout endolori avait bien du mal à trouver une quelconque argumentation.

Cette intervention eut l'effet d'une onde de choc. Les Morgoles n'en revenaient pas qu'une reine puisse ouvrir la bouche et demander une faveur au roi. Là n'était absolument pas son rôle. Les factions déjà en dissension avec le roi se réveillèrent, comme répondant à un appel alors que le roi lui-même ne montrait aucune volonté de sévir la fautive. Il apparut alors clairement que cette dynastie conduisait leur peuple droit à sa perte. L'un d'entre eux cria alors du fond de la sale :

- Dans la fosse ! Cette humaine n'est pas notre reine ! Alors que d'autres murmures s'élevaient de part et d'autre.

Le brouhaha naissant fut cependant interrompu par une nouvelle entrée. D'autres Morgoles arrivaient avec le reste de l'Ordre à leur solde. Arthur Weasley et Ginny étaient portés comme des sacs alors qu'Harry, en sang et le visage tuméfié, était soutenu par Tonks. Elle seule semblait tenir encore debout parmi les membres de l'Ordre. Le reste des captifs appartenaient aux Mangemorts et Drago reconnut son père, en piteux état.

Le roi interrogea alors du regard les nouveaux responsables de section. L'un d'entre eux vint s'agenouiller face au roi, toujours de l'autre côté de la fosse par rapport à lui.

- Seigneur, nous avons suivi vos ordres et avons pénétré dans l'ancienne cité. Bon nombre d'entre nous ont succombé à l'apnaya mais…  
- A l'essentiel, Morgase.  
- Mais nous avons pu capturer l'ensemble des protagonistes encore en vie.  
- Personne ne s'est échappé, vous êtes certains ?  
- Personne mon seigneur.

Remus chercha alors Harry du regard et l'aperçut au travers de la foule de Morgoles qui les encerclait. Il était métamorphosé, une énorme cicatrice lui parcourait le visage du bas de la joue gauche jusqu'au front, l'œil visiblement crevé, mais il souriait. Il était captif des Morgoles, anéanti et à la limite de se vider de son sang, mais il souriait autant que son visage tuméfié le lui permettait. Il avait accompli la mission de sa vie. Voldemort appartenait au passé. Cette vision du Survivant regonfla le cœur de l'ensemble de l'Ordre du Phénix. Si eux mouraient, leur sacrifice ne serait pas vain ! Ils avaient réussi. Voldemort anéanti, peut-être que le monde sorcier avait une chance de se rétablir. La guerre à la surface allait changer de visage. Harry était devenu un héros. Eux tous étaient devenus des héros. Ils avaient donné leur maximum, s'étaient battus comme de véritables lions. Les Morgoles allaient continuer à régner en maîtres dans les souterrains, peut-être reviendraient-ils chercher d'autres filles à la surface dans cinquante ans. Mais en attendant, les mondes sorcier et moldu avaient une chance. Une bonne chance de se relever de toutes ces horreurs.

- Tuez-les tous ! ordonna alors le roi sans aucune pitié, dans l'espoir de détourner l'attention de ses erreurs et de l'intervention d'Hermione, mais le germe de la discorde était planté, d'autant que sa voix elle-même avait perdu de son aplomb. Le partage de son âme avec sa nouvelle liée avait eu des conséquences qu'il n'avait pas appréhendées : les sentiments ! Une sensation nouvelle prenait possession de sa volonté sans faille jusqu'alors : le remords.  
Le peuple des souterrains, déjà bien ébranlé par les pertes subies ainsi que par l'autorité mourante de leur roi, n'avait plus de point de repère. Les manifestations de mécontentement se firent alors entendre ci et là :

- La femme ! Jetez la femme dans la fosse ! Elle n'est pas notre reine !  
Tous se focalisèrent alors sur l'illégitimité d'Hermione, dans l'espoir complètement illusoire que sa mort réglerait l'ensemble des problèmes que rencontrait leur clan.

Les monstres reprirent donc d'une même voix : la fosse ! La fosse ! La fosse !

Remus saisit cette opportunité pour attirer l'attention de ses compagnons.

- Pas sans nous battre ! put-il à peine prononcer du bout des lèvres, conscient qu'un long discours serait intercepté. Attendez mon signal !

Tous comprirent le message. Ils avaient eu le temps de se reprendre un peu de leurs émotions et acceptèrent leur destinée. Ils allaient mourir certes, mais pas sans entraîner le maximum de ces monstres avec eux, comme ils l'avaient fait jusqu'à présent.

- Cette femme est votre reine, défendit le roi. Il lui faudra du temps pour s'adapter. Souvenez-vous qu'elle vient d'un autre monde. Elle ne connaît pas nos lois, mais je vais les lui inculquer. Nous avons besoin d'elle et de son sang neuf pour donner naissance à une nouvelle lignée…

- La fosse ! La fosse ! La fosse !

Aucun discours ne semblait pouvoir apaiser la rage du peuple. La lignée du roi avait déjà commis trop d'impairs. Les Morgoles étaient déjà très affaiblis et reprochaient à leur roi de ne rien faire pour les aider à se relever. Après cette journée sanglante, ils voyaient à quel point leur communauté était faible. Des siècles à se cacher sous Terre pour reprendre des forces et redevenir la race dominante de la planète, mais à présent tout était perdu. Ils voyaient qu'il leur faudrait à nouveau passer des siècles dans les sous-sols pour espérer avoir de nouveau leur chance. Le roi avait désormais perdu toute légitimité. Son frère prit alors les devants, il empoigna Hermione, l'arrachant aux griffes de son lié qui, surpris, ne réagit pas à temps et poussa la nouvelle reine dans la fosse.

- Maintenant ! hurla Remus. Tous se levèrent brutalement et envoyèrent une bourrasque pour repousser la première ligne de Morgoles. Drago était à genoux. Ron comprit immédiatement qu'il avait établi un lien avec Hermione et que si cette dernière était tombée au fond de la fosse, elle était probablement protégée par le champ de force qu'ils avaient créé à maintes reprises aux entraînements. Harry et Ginny avaient concentré leurs efforts pour faire tomber les derniers membres des Mangemorts afin qu'ils soient dévorés vivants par les vers. Lucius se retint au rebord d'une main mais il glissa petit à petit. Dans un dernier élan, il appela son fils à l'aide mais ce dernier ne releva même pas la tête.

- Dragooooooo, je t'en prie mon fils, mon sang ! implora-t-il une dernière fois.  
- Je ne suis plus ton fils, murmura-t-il entre ses dents, avant de recueillir le cri de rage de l'homme qu'il avait admiré toutes ces années, avant que celui-ci ne se termine en un hurlement de douleur.

- Protégez Drago ! ordonna alors Ron à Patricia et Pansy, les plus proches du jeune homme. A eux trois il entourèrent le Serpentard, un genou au sol et cherchant à contrôler sa respiration du mieux qu'il pouvait.

La situation semblait désespérée. Les adultes et les adolescents se battaient côte à côte pour repousser l'ennemi. Ils avaient réussi à récupérer des armes blanches sur les cadavres des Morgoles tombés sous les effets de l'apnaya mais ne savaient pas très bien s'en servir. Hermione, bien que protégée par le champ de force s'enfonçait peu à peu dans la marée de vers carnivores et Drago ne tiendrait pas encore très longtemps à ce rythme-là. C'était la dernière charge. Le dernier élan de dignité qu'il leur restait. Drago prit alors la décision de se jeter dans la fosse dès qu'il sentirait le champ de protection autour d'Hermione se désactiver. De toute manière, leurs liens allaient le tuer même s'il restait hors d'atteinte des vers. Il ressentirait tout, chaque bouchée de ces charognards sur sa peau, alors autant mourir dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

C'est alors que l'inespéré se produisit. Des flashs verts accompagnés de cris aigus parcoururent la salle. Les premiers Morgoles commencèrent à tomber. Drago suffoquait de plus en plus et sentait que le champ de force allait céder d'une seconde à l'autre. Il n'eut cependant pas à mettre son plan macabre à exécution, la boule entourant Hermione apparut alors lentement à la surface et remonta doucement jusqu'à bord du précipice où elle fut posée avec délicatesse alors que le champ de force disparaissait. Incrédule, Drago la prit dans ses bras pour la protéger des derniers éclairs parcourant les souterrains.

Les Vertineux étaient là.

Les Morgoles se détournèrent des membres de l'Ordre pour se concentrer sur ce nouvel ennemi. Ils connurent alors pour la première fois de leur existence ce qu'ils infligeaient aux autres peuples depuis des siècles : une défaite sans aucun espoir de survie. Il ne fallut pas plus d'une heure aux alliés du petit groupe pour venir à bout de ce peuple menaçant la Terre depuis des temps immémoriaux.

Tous regardèrent la scène effroyable se déroulant devant eux, conscients qu'ils étaient les témoins d'un des évènements historiques les plus marquants de l'histoire de l'humanité. Les annales du peuple Morgole venaient de trouver un point final. Les Vertineux, ce peuple si pacifique et refusant d'entrer dans les querelles des peuples extérieurs au leur, venaient de prendre un parti virulent et sans appel. Ils les exterminaient tous sans exception, gardant le roi et les autres membres de sa lignée pour la fin. Les Vertineux avaient pris soin de condamner toutes les issues et le roi, tout comme son frère, ne put s'enfuir. De l'autre côté de la fosse et dépourvus de leurs pouvoir, ils ne purent que dignement faire face aux deux éclairs qui vinrent leur transpercer la poitrine.  
Alors que son lié tombait, Hermione crut lire un mot se dessiner sur ses lèvres mais n'en fut pas certaine : « désolé ». En partageant leurs âmes et leurs souvenirs, le roi avait hérité des sentiments et de la droiture d'Hermione. La mort lui était apparue alors comme salvatrice. Aucun être doté de sentiments ne pourrait supporter les infamies qu'il avait commises durant son existence. La jeune Gryffondor comprit alors que sa vie à elle ne serait qu'une lutte pour oublier toute la souillure imprégnée au plus profond de son être à présent. Elle devrait vivre avec l'ensemble des horreurs commises par ce monstre dans sa mémoire. Mais pour l'instant, seuls les bras crampés autour d'elle importaient. Elle était de nouveau unie à Drago, liée à lui par un amour sincère à jamais.

Luna fut transportée au dessus de la fosse et fut aussitôt accueillie par Neville qui l'embrassa passionnément sous le regard attendri de tous. Drago et Hermione étaient un peu trop sonnés pour se laisser aller. Ils étaient simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre et n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'une une fraction de seconde leur pire cauchemar venait de trouver une issue si salvatrice. Les couples se reformaient, Tonks et Remus s'étreignirent alors que Ginny serrait Harry dans ses bras, mais son visage semblait beaucoup trop douloureux pour ne supporter ne serait-ce qu'un baiser.

- Ah ça va ! s'emporta Pansy alors qu'elle-même en avait les larmes aux yeux, plus de soulagement que des années de cauchemar soient terminées en quelques instants que par un véritable attendrissement. C'en est presque écœurant !

C'est alors que Ron lui soupira un « la ferme, Parkinson ! » avant de l'embrasser à la vue de tous. Hermione éclata de rire. Un rire de soulagement et dont on sentait les nerfs à vif. Arthur prit Patricia dans ses bras et la réconforta d'un amour paternel qui fit chaud au cœur de la jeune fille face à cette scène si imprévue.

Enfin, Drago se releva, tirant Hermione par la main derrière lui - il n'était en aucun cas question de la lâcher -, mais les jambes de cette dernière flageolèrent et il dut la soutenir alors que lui-même se sentait dans le même état.

- Spanglorn, mon ami ! prononça-t-il en tendant la main vers le Vertineux sans éprouver un quelconque dégoût au contact gluant de sa main.

- Jeune Drago ! lui répondit-il dans un sourire sifflant.

- Spanglorn, je croyais que vous refusiez d'intervenir dans nos histoires. Pourquoi ce revirement ?

- Nous avons analysé la situation. La dernière fois que je vous ai laissé, la jeune et courageuse femme qui se tient devant nous… poursuivit-il avec un sourire attendrissant alors que la jeune femme en question rougissait (elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé complètement l'usage de la parole et était encore sous le choc), venait de sacrifier son bonheur pour le bien de sa race. Puis est survenue votre argumentation à vous, jeune homme. Vous aviez raison. Nos lois sont archaïques. Les prophéties étaient accomplies, nous n'avions en rien besoin d'attendre d'en voir le résultat. J'avais l'impression de condamner le monde à sa perte. En rentrant dans ma famille, j'ai compris que je souhaitais ce bonheur pour l'ensemble des êtres vivants de cette Terre. Il ne tenait qu'à notre peuple de rendre ce rêve possible. J'ai mis quelques temps à convaincre notre Conseil que les évènements que nous attendions venaient de se produire. Si les choses ont dégénéré à ce point, c'est en raison de nos nombreuses erreurs. C'est un jour sombre pour les Vertineux. Nous venons d'enfreindre l'un des fondements de notre société. Nous avons exterminé un peuple entier.  
- Mais vous en avez sauvé des milliers, murmura Hermione.  
- Mais nous en avons sauvé des milliers ! répéta-t-il pour se convaincre d'avoir bien agi, mais malgré tout, son cœur était en berne.

- Maintenant préparez vous à rentrer chez vous…

Drago serra Hermione dans ses bras et tous disparurent de cette horreur en un éclair.

Ils étaient sauvés.


	38. épilogue

Epilogue.

Les années qui suivirent furent particulièrement rudes pour l'Ordre. La guerre battait son plein à la surface. La nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort avait désorganisé les troupes mais d'autres avaient tenté de prendre la place de leur ancien maître. C'est d'ailleurs précisément ce point qui les conduisit à leur perte. Plusieurs leaders se manifestèrent, ils s'affrontèrent entre eux et leur supériorité numérique s'amenuisa de mois en mois. La stabilité mit près de sept longues années à revenir. Le travail restant au monde sorcier pour effacer ces traces devint inconsidéré et les postes au Ministère furent nombreux. Patricia rentra en France, dans sa famille, après la guerre.  
Harry et Ginny se marièrent au milieu de la quatrième année de guerre. Ce mariage, bien que fondé sur un amour immense, fut surtout provoqué pour redonner de l'espoir à la Nation. Les héros continuaient à vivre et à espérer, la population devait en faire autant. Leurs exploits dans le monde Morgole fut relaté en long en large et en travers par Pansy qui exaspérait Ron un peu plus chaque jour, mais elle avait trouvé là un moyen excellent de refaire fortune et elle n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher : journaux, magazines, livres, tout était bon pour se faire de l'argent.  
Tonks et Remus eurent un enfant dans l'année qui suivit ce mariage et l'appelèrent Minerva, en hommage à la très grande femme qu'avait été leur amie.  
En revanche, Luna et Neville traversèrent une période très difficile. Ce dernier passait son temps à chercher comment faire repousser la langue de sa belle alors qu'elle n'en avait absolument pas besoin. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu, c'était du réconfort, de l'attention. C'est elle qui avait le plus manqué en Morgolie. Son séjour avait été le plus long de tous et elle avait subi le plus de sévices ce la part de ce peuple immonde. L'acharnement de son compagnon la poussa dans un repli tel qu'elle dut être internée pour ne pas porter atteinte à ses jours. Cette nouvelle affecta tellement Neville, lui rappelant le propre état de ses parents, qu'il partit à l'autre bout du monde, seul, persuadé que tous les humains qu'il côtoyait et aimait seraient condamnés à devenir fous. Les membres de l'Ordre ne purent rien y changer malgré tous leurs efforts.

Azkaban fut fermée et une nouvelle prison fut aménagée en Morgolie. Les Vertineux en gardaient le passage et l'apnaya, restée en suspend dans l'air, empêchait les prisonniers d'utiliser la magie. Harry, devenu Auror ainsi que Ginny remplirent très vite cet endroit à la sortie de la guerre. Les filles victimes des Morgoles furent sorties de Morgolie et placées dans une institution spécialisée. Elles étaient effectivement mortes et même la confrontation avec leurs proches ne leur apporta aucun sursaut de conscience. Mais au moins, elles finirent leurs jours dans des conditions dignes. Aucun acharnement thérapeutique, si ce n'est des antidouleurs, ne leur était administré et leur corps mourait à un peu plus d'une trentaine d'années. Leurs proches pouvaient au moins leur organiser un enterrement décent et faire leur deuil en sachant que la fin de vie de leur fille avait été paisible.

Quant à Hermione et Drago, les choses ne furent pas simples non plus. Le liage qu'avait subi Hermione lui avait empoisonné l'esprit. Elle se retrouvait avec la tête emplie de souvenirs appartenant au roi Morgole. Il était fréquent qu'elle se réveille la nuit avec des terreurs nocturnes et Drago ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Alors que la jeune femme pensait, elle aussi, perdre la tête et avoir véritablement sacrifié toute chance de bonheur dans cette guerre, une solution très simple s'imposa à elle à la toute fin de la guerre.  
A cette époque, Drago cherchait à refaire fortune avec une société boursière. Hermione avait refusé de se servir de l'argent des Malfoy, acquis sur le malheur des autres, et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait tout donner aux familles victimes de la guerre. Leur amour était toujours aussi fort malgré l'état dépressif contre lequel se battait quotidiennement Hermione. C'est alors que l'inattendu survint : à vingt-sept ans, la jeune femme tomba enceinte. Les médecins lui avaient pourtant spécifié qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants, suite à la blessure au ventre dont elle avait été victime lors de sa fuite de Morgolie, mais les traitements prodigués tous les mois par Spanglorn portèrent enfin leurs fruits pour le plus grand bonheur du couple.  
Le plus drôle, c'est qu'à cause de leur lien créé par le santos, Drago ressentait la moindre des petites douleurs et des petits inconvénients inhérents à la grossesse. Les derniers mois, il eut du mal à faire comprendre à ses collaborateurs qu'il devait s'absenter toutes les heures pour aller au petit coin. Ron n'en pouvait plus de rire lorsqu'Hermione expliquait tout ceci très rationnellement dans leur repas hebdomadaire organisé entre les membres de l'ancien Ordre.

Evidemment, le pire fut l'accouchement où il jura de ne plus jamais toucher Hermione… promesse évidemment non tenue puisque leur second enfant pointa le bout de son nez deux ans après. La maternité transforma la Gryffondor. Non seulement le bonheur créé par le fait de donner la vie arriva à lui faire oublier la partie d'elle restée en Morgolie, mais elle comprit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important pour elle que de rester à la maison à s'occuper de sa famille. Toutes les horreurs s'imposant régulièrement à son souvenir s'estompaient lorsqu'elle regardait Drago jouer avec leurs deux filles : Mélinda et Sarah. Elle était à présent pleinement heureuse. Sa famille lui donnait l'équilibre nécessaire pour se relever et diriger sa fondation pour aider les victimes de la guerre, une des plus actives de ce siècle.

Et voila un projet de terminer. Mais une histoire se termine et une autre se crée !!!

Par contre j'en ai fini avec les "fanfictions". Je me suis lancée dans ma propre histoire, le titre c'est "Hybrides". C'est une hystoire de type fantasy, mais dans un style différent. Venez vous plonger dans un monde où les hommes et la nature fusionnent en parfaite harmonie jusqu'à ce que les enfers déferlent sur eux. Pouvoirs, amours, aventure, suspens et action...

Il y a un épilogue et trois premiers chapitres un peu de présentation de ce nouveau monde ainsi que de ses personnages, mais dès le chapitre 4 tout part très fort et l'action ainsi que les émotions fortes ne vous lâcheront plus.

J'espère pouvoir partager cette nouvelle aventure avec vous encore une fois !

Milles mercis d'avoir suivi les morgoles.

Pour trouver Hybrides :

sur le site dans mon profile ou sur la variante de ce site dans la version hors fanfiction qui s'appelle fictionpress et avec un .com ensuite

je ne peux pas mettre le lien ici alors si vous le voulez demandez par mail ou en review si ça vous tente !

à très bientôt !


End file.
